The Harder they Fall
by Ironic Twist
Summary: Bella Swan had big dreams that were quashed by reality. Now, a momentary indescretion may cost her the little she has. Or maybe it will be the best mistake she's ever made. Edward Cullen's life is perfect. Well, almost. Perhaps these two can help each other out in an unorthodox way.
1. A Big Mistake

Thanks to Project Team Beta for their work on this chapter. Visit them at http://community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/ptb_twilight/389 (dot) html

Thanks to Kara, AKA VampireGirl143 for her encouragement!

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prologue**

"Did you fuck him?" he asked. His voice was low and rough. He sat on the couch in his office, his legs stretched out in front of him, a glass of Scotch in his hand.

I flinched a bit at his crude statement.

"Why do you care?" I was tired of this screwed up game we were playing. It was absurd. Our arrangement had worked well for over a year, but I wanted something more. Not from him, necessarily. I understood, from getting to know him these past months that he was broken, incapable of a real relationship.

"I don't."

I grimaced. The truth of his statement was obvious, but I wondered why he bothered asking. I turned to the dressing room.

"Alice asked me to leave this dress here. I'm going to change." I proceeded to his dressing room door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1, A Big Mistake**

I heard the page as I was walking over to my locker to grab my smock before joining the rest of the cleaning crew.

"Swan, get your luscious ass in here!"

I slammed my locker shut and sighed. James was an asshole, but he was my boss and it wasn't in my best interest to piss him off by either ignoring him or complaining.

I walked to the door separating his office from the general floor. I looked in the large plate glass window that fronted his office and let James keep an eye on the crew. Usually he'd either be absorbed by the mess on his ridiculously huge desk (compensating for something, James?) or staring at the television in the corner. Today his swivel chair was canted off to the side and his head was back, eyes closed. He appeared to be sleeping but the page from just a moment ago let me know he was waiting for me. I took a deep breath and knocked. I saw his eyes pop open.

"In!" was all he said.

The smell hit me first as I opened the door. It was a combination of B.O. and moldy food. We were a cleaning company, for heaven's sake, you'd think that he'd have someone muck out this office from time to time. I exhaled sharply to clear my nose and held my breath as I walked towards his desk. He turned his head and watched me approach.

"It's your lucky day, Swan,"

"How so, James?" I asked.

Our relationship was hardly cordial. I swear he gave me this job nine months ago because he sensed my desperation and had hoped to use it against me. He didn't count on my determination to maintain a steady paycheck. Cleaning companies had notoriously high turnover rates. My fifteen months made me the third most senior employee currently working for Nomad Cleaning.

"Victoria's not available to head the crew tonight. I'm putting you in charge of the job for the evening. Don't fuck it up."

I was confused. Victoria was the only employee, besides James, who had been here longer than me. She was a vindictive bitch and loved giving me the crappiest jobs at every site. She held her position as Crew Chief over me at every opportunity.

"Looks like my GED trumps your BA, Swan," she had said to me when she found out I was a college grad.

However, I had noticed her car in the parking lot when I was walking to work from the bus stop. I knew she was here. James continued before I could say anything.

"Only you in the CEO's office suite, Swan. Don't let any of those filthy shits in there."

My mind was working fast.

"Are you sure, James? Victoria's been heading this crew for a long time."

I didn't want to piss her off, frankly. I needed this job so I would take whatever nasty assignment she forced on me. However I wasn't a masochist. I didn't need her making my life even more of a living hell if she decided that me being put in charge was a threat to her position.

"He's sure, Swan. Now fuck off!" Victoria's voice sounded from behind the desk.

Startled, my head jerked to where Victoria's face had just popped up. She had been down on the floor behind his desk the whole time. We locked gazes for a second before James reached out for a fistful of her curly, red hair. I gasped and fled. I could hear their laughter as the door slammed behind me.

I took a deep breath of the relatively clean air on the general floor and glanced around. The rest of the crew was assembled just waiting for me to start the van.

"Let's go," I said as I grabbed the keys from the board on the wall by James' office door. "Sorry, everyone, we're a man short tonight." My announcement was met with only minimal grumbling. It wasn't unusual for us to be short handed but the rest of the crew knew that Victoria was here, too, and had hoped that meant a lighter workload for everyone. In my opinion, however, the lack of her charming presence would more than make up for the manpower shortage.

Nomad Cleaning had contracts with several large corporations in Chicago, but the most lucrative, by far, was Cullen Enterprises. We had a seven day a week contract and cleaned all 40 floors daily. Victoria cleaned the CEO suite by herself as James didn't trust anyone else. I hadn't ever been in it, but knew my job and was confident that the CEO wouldn't notice any difference – unless it was an improvement.

Pulling into the parking garage below the building, the crew jumped out and headed for the supply shed. After gearing up, we took the elevator and stopped at various floors so the cleaners could get out and start working. When I was alone in the lift, I used the key from Victoria's key ring to override the elevator controls which would allow me access to the penthouse office suite.

38… 39… 40. There was a soft chime and the elevator doors opened. In front of me was a tastefully furnished reception area. Two highly-polished wooden desks faced one another on either side of the room. A sitting area consisting of a brown leather couch and two suede upholstered chairs surrounding a glass coffee table sat between them. Banks of filing cabinets stood along the back wall flanking a huge set of mahogany doors. A plush carpet ran wall to wall in a muted mossy green. The artwork on the walls was obviously original – no cheap reproductions or prints here. Everything about this space was dignified. There were no piles of work on the desks, no discarded food containers, even the trash in the wastebaskets appeared artfully arranged.

After running the vacuum, emptying the trash, watering the plants and wiping away an invisible layer of dust, I approached the large double doors at the back of the room. A small brass plaque mounted on the wall identified the office as belonging to Edward Cullen. Using the passkey on Victoria's key ring I opened the door. It swung open with minimal pressure.

Ho-ly!

The CEO's office was something out of an interior design magazine. It was huge and looked more like a North Side penthouse than a place where business was conducted. The back wall was glass from floor to ceiling. A desk large enough to have its own zip code stood in front of the windows. Built in bookcases lined the two side walls. A quick study while I dusted the shelves told me that Edward Cullen was man of varied interests. Volumes of poetry shared the shelves with obscure reference books and trade periodicals. A few pictures, of what appeared to be family, were scattered among the literary offerings. A handsome older couple, with their arms around one another, was larger than the rest and I wondered if this was Edward Cullen and his wife. Another smaller picture showed two younger men, side by side. Sons, perhaps? Both looked to be about my age and were incredibly gorgeous, though very different from one another. The bigger one looked like a professional athlete, muscle-bound with dark, curly hair. The leaner one had a shock of unruly bronze hair and a crooked smile that made me catch my breath. Talk about genetically blessed!

As I moved to the opposite bookcase I found more pictures. One was a wedding picture. The big guy from the other picture stood next to a blonde, who was quite possibly the most beautiful woman on earth. Flanking him was the bronze haired man and a tall blonde guy. The women standing next to the blonde were pretty enough, but paled in comparison to the bride. Everyone appeared happy.

I sighed. Well, I suppose it was good to know that someone somewhere was enjoying life.

I continued cleaning the immaculate office. After fluffing the pillows that were scattered on the leather couches, replacing a used lowball glass on the dry bar and wiping down the big screen TV, I moved to one of the two closed doors that were on the same wall as the mahogany doors.

The left side door opened when I tried the handle. I stepped into what was obviously a combination walk-in closet/dressing room. I plugged in the vacuum and went to work on the carpeting while glancing around. The room had racks that held an array of men's dress clothes. Expensive clothes by the feel of them. A shoe rack stood against one wall. I snorted. How many pairs of black dress shoes did one guy need? A lone tuxedo hung in an alcove on one side. I suppose having access to a room like this was convenient for a busy CEO. I briefly allowed myself to imagine a life where attending charity balls and fancy business dinners was common practice.

I maneuvered around the step that was placed in front of a three sided mirror. I guessed Mr. Cullen's tailor made house calls. I started polishing the round wooden table in the middle of the space. Another picture stood here. It was more substantial than those on the bookcase in the main office. A pretty strawberry blonde woman smiled into the camera. Unlike the others this appeared to be a posed shot, not a candid photo. It was inscribed, "To Edward, Yours Tanya."

_Hmm_, I thought. This was not the same woman in the picture with the handsome older man from the bookcase in the other room. It also wasn't the blonde from the wedding picture. That must mean that the gorgeous bronze haired guy was Edward Cullen. It was likely that the big guy was his brother and the handsome older couple their parents. Edward Cullen had a lot of very pretty people in his life.

I took a quick look around and decided that this space was as clean as it could possibly get before shutting off the light and closing the door. I walked slowly to the door on the other side of the entrance. As I opened the door, the light flickered on automatically. I glanced around casually until my breath caught.

To say it was a bathroom would be an understatement. Nomad had a contract for cleaning a spa downtown and this bathroom put that full service salon to shame. The floor was tiled in an incredible beige marble with veins of rich brown running through it. Stacks of fluffy white towels stood on an elegant rack to the side of an amazing walk-in shower. A granite-topped sink ran the length of the short wall where an antique mirror hung. A discrete open cabinet held various men's toiletries including a razor and what was probably expensive cologne.

I rubbernecked for a moment before my eyes slid back to the walk-in shower. A few drops of water still clung to the clear glass indicating that Mr. Cullen had showered before leaving his office today. I noticed a damp towel and washcloth folded on the bench seat on the other side of the stall. I realized my heart was beating a bit harder as I contemplated the luxurious amenity. Could I…?

A quick look at my watch told me it was just after midnight. We'd been here just over five hours and weren't scheduled to leave until 3 AM. I thought back to my crappy studio apartment. The bathroom was miniscule and the shower barely dripped icy water. I hadn't taken a long or hot shower in what seemed like forever. Without conscious thought I approached the stall and ran my hand over the glass.

I would be expected to clean the inside of the glass and the tile. When I was younger and living with my parents I had always found it easier to clean the shower while, well... showering. I glanced quickly over my shoulder to make sure that I was alone. Of course I was alone. No one else here now had the key necessary to make the elevator come to this floor.

I quickly made up my mind. Pulling off my smock, I kicked off my shoes before shedding the rest of my clothing and taking a washcloth from the pile on the rack. I grabbed the glass and tile cleaner from my supplies. I opened the stall door and reached over to adjust the water. I sprayed down all the surfaces in the shower and stepped into the steamy stall. I quickly wiped down all the surfaces, leaving the wet glass for the end of my shower, when I could squeegee off all traces of my indiscretion.

I grabbed the bar of soap from the soap dish and lathered up the washcloth. I washed myself, enjoying the clean scent of the obviously expensive soap. I squirted facial cleanser into my hand and washed my face before tipping my head back to make sure my hair was thoroughly soaked before reaching for the shampoo bottle. As I lathered up my hair I closed my eyes and luxuriated in the feeling of being warm, wet and thoroughly clean. It felt amazing. I tipped my head back to rinse my hair.

"What in the name of…!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked to the open bathroom door. A man stood there, head turned resolutely to the side as he stared intently at the door jamb, one arm raised in front of him as if fending me off.

Heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the shower flooded my face as I realized who was standing there -- the bronze haired man from the photographs in the main office! Oh. No.

James' words came floating back to me, "I'm putting you in charge of the job for the evening. Don't fuck it up."

Then I became acutely aware of the present situation. A delayed scream forced its way out of my throat causing the man in the doorway to turn his head to look at me. He quickly turned back.

"There's a robe in the closet," he said. "Make use of it." With that he spun on his heel and closed the bathroom door.

I quickly finished rinsing my hair as my thoughts dissolved into chaos. I'd fucked up. Big time. There was no way to salvage this mess. I'd be lucky if I only lost my job over this. If Nomad Cleaning lost this account because of me there's no telling what James might do. I turned off the water as tears started to trail down my face.

I stepped out of the stall and grabbed the towel I had taken earlier. I draped it over my hair and walked to the closet. A dark blue robe with the initials E.A.C. embroidered over the left breast hung on a wooden hanger. I quickly wrapped the robe around myself and scooped up my clothes from the floor. I wiped my hands across my face to get rid of the tears that were still there. I took a deep breath to try to calm my pounding heart and opened the bathroom door. I felt like a lamb being led to slaughter as I took in the form of Edward Cullen leaning against the newly fluffed pillows on the leather couch in his office. His head was down and he was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. I took one step out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"M-Mr. Cullen?"


	2. One Headache After Another

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 2 One Headache after Another**

EPOV

It was almost 12:30 AM when I eased my Vanquish into the parking spot between my Volvo and Ducati in the garage at my downtown office. I leaned back and sighed; truly, I shouldn't have bothered going out tonight. A late night in the office would have been more fruitful, and honestly… sadly, more fun.

It had not been the greatest of evenings. The drama that was my current relationship had been coming to a head for some time. The fact that it blew up tonight right in front of every paparazzo in the city was just the icing on the cake.

Tanya was an amazing woman. Just ask her, she'd tell you. She'd gone to the right finishing school and the right college. She'd gotten the right degree and worked tirelessly on behalf of the right causes. She was an 'It' girl. All the women wanted to be her, the men just wanted her. She'd been on my arm for almost 11 months. That was practically married in the circles we traveled. Both of us got a social boost from being seen with the other. What we didn't get was any kind of satisfaction from the relationship.

I had thought I wanted her. She liked the notoriety of bagging #1 on Chicago's "Most Eligible Bachelors" list. The arrangement had worked well at first, but now it just… didn't. Tonight was just the final example. I attended this benefit at Tanya's request when I should have been working. Things were busy right now. Things were always busy, but the current economic climate meant a hiring freeze. As we lost people through attrition they weren't being replaced and that meant more work for everyone, even the CEO.

I worked later than I should, took a quick shower, dressed and met Tanya downtown. She was angry because I was late. Being seen was part of the allure for Tanya and my tardiness meant she had to make her grand entrance alone. The cold shoulder made the evening even more unpleasant and she made it completely clear that there was no reason for us to leave together. Damned high society women; they all felt like they were owed something.

The bastard from Star Magazine had the balls to call out to me, "Another one bites the dust, eh, Cullen?" when I walked out. I would've punched the little prick, except he was right.

I thought all of this as I waited for the elevator to take me up to my office. I could probably get another few hours of work done before taking a nap on the couch in my office. My senior secretary, Mrs. Cope, would wake me when she got in at 7. Plenty of time to shower, change and eat before my 9 AM meeting.

The elevator binged softly and I stepped in. Inserting the key that would take me to the 40th floor I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I'd call Tanya's publicist tomorrow and have her work on spin control. She wouldn't be surprised to hear from me. My mind was made up; with everything going on right now it would be better if we no longer saw each other. Neither of us had ever made any kind of declaration – our pairing was really for prestige and convenience. She'd find someone else to escort her all over town and I'd take a well-deserved break.

Besides, she was a lousy lay.

I was surprised to find the double doors that led to my office unlocked when I walked through Mrs. Cope's office. I know I had locked them when I left earlier in the evening. The cleaning crew must have forgotten to lock up when they finished. I'd leave Mrs. Cope a note on her desk and have her call the cleaning company in the morning. A quick glance around my office told me I was probably right. The freshly fluffed pillows on the couches and scent of furniture polish let me know that the crew had already been through here tonight.

I loosened my tie and headed to the bathroom on my left. I pushed open the door and froze in my tracks. Standing in my shower covered in bubbles and nothing else was a young woman. In the time it took me to inhale I noticed her long brown hair and intriguing curves. _Nice, wait… what? Snap out of it, Cullen._ The soap she was rinsing from her hair covered her more thoroughly than most bikinis would but that didn't stop the manners my mother had drilled into me from kicking in belatedly.

My head snapped to the side as I raised my hand in front of me to further obscure the view. I couldn't stop the exclamation that had been building from popping from my mouth,

"What in the name of…!"

I counted five of my own shocked heartbeats before I heard her scream. The sound surprised me so much I glanced back at her before turning away once more.

"There's a robe in the closet, make use of it," I said curtly.

With that, I spun on my heel and walked back into my office; so much for getting any more work done tonight. I walked over to the bar and poured myself a small Scotch. Moving to the couch I sat down and took a sip.

This was… unexpected. I hadn't recognized the girl in my shower, but the fact she was with the cleaning company was apparent. I had noticed the supply cart off to one side of the bathroom when I turned to leave her to finish her shower. The water was still running. She was no doubt rinsing the rest of the shampoo from her hair. What the hell was I going to do now? Her behavior was completely unacceptable. She didn't work directly for me, so I couldn't fire her. I'd just tell Mrs. Cope to have maintenance cancel our cleaning contract first thing in the morning. I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling the start of a headache. I heard the door to my bathroom open.

"M-Mr. Cullen?"

The girl had emerged from my bathroom wearing my robe with a towel draped over her hair and her clothes wadded up in her hands. Her appearance was comical. The robe was too long for her and just touched the floor. The towel over her hair cast a shadow across her face so I couldn't see her eyes. It looked like she was wearing a wimple.

"You seem to have the advantage of me, Miss..."

"Swan, Isabella Swan." She tilted her head up and looked me in the face as she spoke. I couldn't help but notice her deep brown eyes and the way my blue robe set off the pale skin of her neck.

"Well Miss Swan, I suppose you have an explanation for your actions?"

"Not really, sir."

That was surprising. Usually people felt the need to cover their tracks or make excuses. I could give her points for honesty.

"Dry off and get dressed. And finish cleaning my shower, if you don't mind." She had dropped her head back to the floor. At my words she looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I needed to head that off.

"Miss Swan, I expect a certain level of service from the people around me. Without a doubt, your indiscretion tonight is the worst example of professional behavior to which I've ever been subjected. Your company's contract with Cullen Enterprises will be terminated effective tomorrow. I suggest you finish what you came here to do tonight and start looking for new employment in the morning."

Her eyes had grown wider and wider as I spoke. I was becoming distracted by their depth. As I spoke I watched the hope her eyes had held earlier die. Her already pale skin seemed to lose the trace of color it had originally held. Silently she turned back to the bathroom. When the door closed behind her I leaned back on my couch once more. A quick glance at the clock showed that our exchange had taken less time than I expected. Not even 1:30 AM. Perhaps I could take a quick look over the Stinson file before going to sleep.

I was about to go to my desk when my cell phone buzzed. Emmett. What the hell was he doing up at this hour?

I flipped open my phone, "Emmett."

"Hey bro! Thought I'd be able to catch you. How'd your night go?" I could swear I heard him stifling a chuckle.

"Emmett, what could you have possibly heard about tonight, already?" I asked incredulously.

"Magic of the internet, baby," he answered. "Rosie has your name on alert and when TMZ posted about you I got the email. Says here you broke up with Tanya tonight. I never did like that bitch."

"Emmett, don't you think you should verify your information before you slander my ex-girlfriend."

"So she is your ex-girlfriend. Good. That'll make Rose happy, too. Care to share the gory details?"

"Not particularly."

"Fine," he said, "I'll just Google you tomorrow." Immediately switching gears he said, "So if you're not with Tanya anymore who are you taking to Mom's little shindig next weekend?"

Damn. I had completely forgotten about my mother's annual charity ball and auction. Mom did a great deal of fundraising for the hospital my father ran. The annual charity ball and auction was one of the biggest events of the season.

"I'll go stag. It's no big deal. The plate is already paid for, whether someone eats the food or not is moot."

"You'll throw off Mom's seating chart. You know how she feels about an odd number of people at the table."

"I'm sitting with you, Rose, Mom and Dad and Jasper and Charlotte. It's unlikely that I'll be left out of the conversation."

"Ask Monica. She was pretty cool."

"Emmett, Monica is married now."

"Oh. Kaitlin? Nicolette? C'mon, there's got to be someone who's not so pissed at you that they'll refuse the social event of the season."

"Emmett." My voice held a note of warning. He was aggravating me.

"Edward," he deadpanned, echoing my intonation.

I sighed. "What are you doing up, anyway?" I asked my brother in an effort to get the focus off of me and my love life.

"The baby was fussy and Rose brought him into the bed with us." I could hear the contentment and love in his voice when he talked about his wife and infant son.

"Sounds cozy. Did she kick you out?"

"Nah. I just get nervous when he's in there. I'm a sound sleeper and he's so tiny. I'm afraid I'll crush him. I came into my office to sleep. The computer was on and I noticed the unread email and couldn't resist calling."

"Try to resist next time."

"So you're already planning a next time? Who's the lucky girl?" And there we were, back to me.

"No more girls, Emmett. I'm done."

Emmett snorted. "I always did wonder about you, Eddie. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Emmett." My voice held a warning that this conversation was over.

"Hey!" he called as I went to hang up, "how about an escort?"

"Excuse me?" Freakin' Emmett. "Are you suggesting that I bring a hooker to Mother's charity ball?"

"What? No!" he answered, bewildered. "I'm just saying that maybe a professional escort is the way to go. No strings, no expectations…"

"No class. Geez, Emmett, how fast do you think she'd turn and sell the story to the Inquirer?"

"Hm. Didn't think about that." I could hear Rose calling to Emmett in the background.

"Go back to your wife and son, Emmett. I'll see you here later."

"You're at the office? Fuck, Edward. Go the hell home."

"There's something I need to take care of here." Emmett said something under his breath that I was sure I probably didn't want to hear.

"Goodnight, Emmett. Give Rose and EJ my love."

"Will do. 'Night, bro."

I finished my Scotch as I closed my cell phone. I heard the wheels of the cleaning cart move through the bathroom. I figured Miss Swan was done cleaning. Sure enough the bathroom door opened and she emerged pushing the cart. She was dressed now in jeans and some sort of work smock. Her wet hair hung limply but the look on her face was determined.

"Mr. Cullen," she started, "My actions tonight were inexcusable and I understand your pique, however, my behavior would not be condoned by Nomad Cleaning. Though I'm in no position to make demands, I would prefer that I alone pay the consequences for my actions."

_Spirited_, was all I thought. Then what she said sunk in a bit – "Pique? Condoned?" Those weren't the words of a minimum wage cleaning woman.

"Miss Swan, you are correct of course, your actions were inexcusable. Can you tell me, perhaps, what possessed you to use my shower?"

She dropped her eyes again. Her skin flushed. "If you must know, it's been some time since I've had the opportunity to enjoy a thorough shower. I'm afraid the temptation was too much."

Again her words belied her humble position. What was a well-educated woman doing working as a nighttime cleaning lady?

Now that she stood in front of me meeting my gaze I took a moment to size her up. She was small – not even five and a half feet. Her wet, brown hair hung to her waist. She was trim and not bad looking, really.

I stood and sighed.

"Miss Swan, I'm not in the habit of just forgetting major transgressions."

"I understand, sir. I'm not asking you to forgive me; I'm just asking that you not hold my team responsible for my actions. I was placed in charge and I abused my authority."

She showed a great deal of mettle for someone in her current predicament. I could respect that.

"Miss Swan, you do not work directly for me so I cannot fire you, however, I do have the power to end the contract Cullen Enterprises has with your employer. Someone needs to pay for this."

"Again, Mr. Cullen, I understand. I'm just worried about my team." That worry was evident in her voice. "If you cancel your contract the people working with me tonight will lose their jobs as well as me. That's not fair. If I promise to quit my job will that be enough to appease you?"

"What guarantee do I have that you'll leave Nomad Cleaning if I let you leave here tonight?"

"Are you questioning my word?" She sounded angry.

"You've hardly proved yourself trustworthy so far." Frankly, this conversation was interesting me far more than it should be. She was spunky and the way she talked about the people who were working with her showed a level of responsibility I wouldn't expect from someone I had just caught acting so irresponsibly. I continued to watch the young woman in front of me as a calculating look entered her eyes.

She walked quickly to the phone on my desk and pressed the button for the speaker before dialing.

The phone rang twice before a woman picked up.

"Nomad Cleaning, Victoria speaking."

"Victoria, it's Bella." Her eyes bored into mine as she listened to her employer's voice on the line.

"Swan?! What the fuck are you doing calling from a customer's phone line? James will have your head for this."

"No need, Victoria. Tell James I quit."

"Quit? You can't quit. How the fuck are you going to pay the rent on that shithole you call an apartment without a job? Last I checked landlords didn't take pretty Ivy League diplomas as the rent."

_Curiouser and curiouser. Ivy League educated._

"I'm hanging up now, Victoria. I'll bring the crew back and return your keys when I get there." With that she disconnected the line and stepped away from my desk. Her eyes hadn't left mine the entire time she was talking to Victoria.

"Mr. Cullen, I am no longer employed by Nomad Cleaning. There's no reason for you to terminate your contract with them since your problem was with me."

BPOV

_Oh, my god… what have I done? Ultimately, it probably didn't matter that I'd chosen to quit my job. I really didn't care about Nomad Cleaning but the others on the crew were blameless in this and didn't deserve to lose their bread and butter because of me. James would have fired me anyway when Cullen Enterprises terminated their contract for cause._

I continued to look at Edward Cullen as he stared at me after I hung up the phone. His gaze was… disconcerting. He was studying me as if he could see something else besides the person who had wholly overstepped her boundaries.

As I prepared to once more try to convince him not to hold Nomad responsible for my transgression he spoke up.

"Miss Swan, I have a proposal for you."


	3. Moving On

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 3 Moving On**

It was shortly after 3 AM and I was driving the crew back to base. I had made it down to the parking garage around 2:30 where most of the crew was already assembled. We took our time restocking the carts; there was nothing worse than running out of needed supplies when working. Then we carefully moved everything back into the storage locker before piling into the van and heading back to base.

While I drove, I thought about the brief conversation I'd had with Edward Cullen after quitting my job.

He'd said he had a proposal for me, but didn't have the time to discuss it right then. He'd asked if I'd be available for a lunch meeting at 1 PM. I had almost snorted. Seeing as I was currently unemployed, my day had suddenly opened up.

I had been extremely curious about his proposal so I agreed to the meeting. He instructed me to give my name to the receptionist in the lobby when I arrived tomorrow and explain that I had a meeting with Edward Cullen. His secretary would make sure I was allowed up.

I sighed as I pulled the van into the bay. Everyone started getting out and walking to their lockers. I headed to James' office, knocking quietly.

"In."

James' head was down looking over some paperwork on his desk. The television was droning on in the background. Victoria was nowhere to be seen. I waited silently.

After a few moments he looked up at me.

"Victoria says you quit."

"That's right."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really, James."

"Listen, Swan, I need to know what the hell happened tonight – what got fucked up so badly that you needed to quit your job rather than face the consequences? Did you screw up the Cullen Enterprises account?"

I hadn't given him enough credit. James was smarter than I'd thought.

"Nothing like that," I lied.

James looked at me for a long moment. He knew I was lying. I was a lousy liar. He knew that I knew that he knew I was lying. There just wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Swan, if there is one little complaint from Cullen Enterprises tomorrow I'll personally hunt you down. Give me your keys and get the fuck out of here."

I deposited the van's keys on James' desk and pulled off my smock. Folding it once, I tossed it on a chair near his desk.

I left his office and emptied my locker of a hoodie and some loose change before walking out the door.

My mind was in overdrive as I walked to the bus stop up the block. It was just after 4 AM which meant I could catch a few hours of sleep before I needed to be up for my meeting with Mr. Cullen.

I wondered what he could possibly want with me as I climbed onto the bus. I surely hadn't made a positive impression on him. He knew I quit my job. If he were still planning on contacting Nomad Cleaning he'd just do it, wouldn't he? He wouldn't call me in to tell me first.

My thoughts drifted as the bus pulled away from the curb.

My life certainly hadn't turned out the way I'd planned. I'd had hopes and dreams just like most people when I was younger. My parents, though divorced, had always been supportive. My dad, Charlie, had been Chief of Police for the small town of Forks, Washington when he was alive. Public service had suited him. It didn't pay well, but he'd had all he needed in life: the small house he had inherited from his parents, a fishing pole, and a few good friends. My mom, Renee, was a sweet woman, albeit a less than stellar mother. We'd lived in Phoenix until my junior year of high school. When I was younger it had seemed as if our roles were reversed. I handled the cooking, the cleaning and the finances. Mom held mostly part time jobs and spent her free time flitting from hobby to hobby. When she married Phil she wanted to travel with him. They took off, following his schedule as a minor league ball player, when I offered to move in with my dad. My two years at Forks High School had been pretty mundane. I graduated fairly high in the class thanks to the honors courses I had taken in Phoenix and my terrific grades in my English classes.

My senior year English teacher had graduated from The University of Chicago and encouraged me to apply. She wrote me a glowing letter of recommendation and helped me build a portfolio of my best writing. She was confident, I was not. Time proved her the savvier of the two of us when my letter of acceptance arrived.

Though my parents were in no position to help pay for an expensive education they did all they could to make it possible for me to attend UC. Their commitment to my pipe dream is what eventually landed me where I am now. Dad mortgaged his little slice of happiness to pay the majority of my tuition. When he passed three months after I graduated with a BA in English Literature and Writing I was in no position to keep up the payments and the house was foreclosed on. The little money in his pension was sucked up by the bank.

Mom and Phil had been living on his salary as a Minor League ball player until an injury forced him out of baseball. He was currently coaching a high school team while mom worked various part time jobs. They were happy, but didn't have two nickels to rub together. My dream of attending graduate school to continue my education and eventually teach in a university was dead as the realities of life set in.

The bus pulled up to my stop. I got off and started walking the block to the apartment building where I lived. My steps were heavy as I approached my unit and unlocked the door. Last night's work hadn't been difficult, but the emotional upheaval of being caught showering and then quitting my job had tired me out. I set my alarm for 11:00 AM and quickly fell asleep.

My nervous anticipation disturbed my rest injecting cavernous showers and incredulous eyes into my dreams. I bolted upright when the alarm began to blare. Jumping out of bed, I headed right to my miniscule bathroom. Thankfully -- well, maybe not really -- I didn't need a shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face until it was pink. After moisturizing I attacked my hair, taming the snarls that had formed overnight. Once it was smooth and straight I started thinking about the day in front of me. What exactly did Edward Cullen want with me? Certainly he no longer felt the need to berate me over last night's behavior. And if he did, he wouldn't have suggested a lunch meeting, would he? I just have the feeling that the impression I'll make at lunch today is important. More important, I was sure, than the one I'd made last night.

Determined now I exited the bathroom and moved to the mirror over my low dresser. I decided a sleek twist would be an appropriate hairstyle for my lunch. Gathering my hair I started pulling it back in sections and holding it with bobby pins. Once it was secure I considered my pale complexion. I rarely had a reason to wear makeup, but it seemed like today would be the day to pull out all the stops. After lining my eyes and brushing on mascara, I used my carefully hoarded blush to highlight my cheekbones. I'd slick on some gloss when I got to the office.

Satisfied, I went to my closet. I had exactly one outfit appropriate for today. A pair of low rise black slacks and a fitted white V-neck top with three quarter length cuffed sleeves and a patent leather belt. My only pair of black dress shoes completed the outfit. They were pointy, closed-toe shoes with a kitten heel. Anything higher and I'd be sure to fall flat on my face.

I put on my watch and the simple gold chain my dad had bought me when I graduated high school and I was ready. Grabbing my black purse I tried to evict the butterflies in my stomach before leaving my apartment. I was unsuccessful.

The bus ride seemed to take no time at all. Glancing at my watch I realized I was 20 minutes early. I didn't know how long it would take for me to be granted access to Mr. Cullen himself so I walked right into the lobby. I approached the reception desk where a slender blonde woman sat with a headset on.

"Welcome to Cullen Enterprises, how can I help you?" she asked with a slightly bored tone of voice.

"I have a lunch appointment with Edward Cullen at one o'clock," I replied.

The receptionist's eyes widened slightly and she looked at me with a bit more interest.

"Name, please?"

"Isabella Swan." I swallowed. The receptionist's vague interest in me had served to intensify the nervousness I was feeling.

She glanced down at a list of names on her desk.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, I don't see your name on the list."

"Oh. Um…" I was at a loss. I guessed her list was generated yesterday and probably didn't include lunch meetings set up in the middle of the night. Then I remembered what Mr. Cullen had said when he asked me to meet him.

"Mr. Cullen said that his secretary would be aware of the meeting. Perhaps you could call her?"

The receptionist raised an eyebrow slightly and reached for her phone. I got the impression that she fully expected to be told to toss me out. She dialed the extension quickly and looked me in the eye while waiting for the call to go through.

"Edward Cullen's office." An older woman's voice sounded over the speakerphone.

"Mrs. Cope, it's Lauren down at reception. I have a woman here named Isabella Swan. She _says_ she has a lunch appointment with Mr. Cullen," she paused, "She's not on the list."

"Yes, Lauren," Mrs. Cope responded, "Mr. Cullen is expecting her. Please have security issue her a passkey to the 40th. Thank you." Mrs. Cope disconnected the call without waiting for Lauren to respond.

Lauren's lips pressed into a tight line. Without looking at me she pressed another button. "Felix, I have a visitor who needs a passkey to the 40th floor." I didn't hear a response. She must have turned off the speakerphone.

"Please take a seat, Ms. Swan," Lauren waved towards a row of chairs. "Felix will be out shortly with your visitor's pass."

"Thank you."

I turned and walked to the closest chair, thankful that I had come right to the building after getting off the bus. The exchange with Lauren had taken over five minutes. I had just over 10 minutes to get to the 40th floor. A door near the reception desk opened and a huge man in dark blue pants, a light blue dress shirt and coordinating striped tie came out. He had a small plastic card in his hand. He moved to the desk and spoke quietly to Lauren. She answered him and indicated me with a wave of her hand.

Felix looked over at me and smiled.

"Ms. Swan?"

I stood and approached the intimidating man. He reached over to shake my hand.

"Welcome to Cullen Enterprises. I'm Felix. Please come with me, I'll show you how to use your passkey." He smiled at me again and led me to the bank of elevators behind the reception desk. We walked to the elevator farthest back. Felix held the card out to me.

"This pass is necessary to access the top floor of the building. This door is for the express elevator. Swipe the card in that reader over there," he indicated a slot in the wall. I swiped the card and a small green light went on. The doors to the elevator opened with a quiet chime. Felix and I got on the elevator. He looked over at me as we got on.

"While this elevator will stop at any floor it is usually used as an express to the 40th by people authorized to go up. Press the 40 button and swipe the card again before the light turns red. I followed his instructions and the doors closed.

I noticed his gaze getting more curious.

"Will you be a frequent visitor to the 40th?"

"Um…" I answered. I didn't think so, but didn't want to share my ignorance with him right now.

"I'm only asking because that card you've got is a temp. It expires at five tonight. If you'll be coming up here a lot I'll have to issue you a building ID."

"Oh. Well, I'll let you know if it becomes a problem."

"Sure, sure. Just ask Lauren to call me and I'll get you set up."

Just then the bell chimed again, letting me know that we had arrived.

"Thanks, Felix," I said as the door opened into the beautiful reception area I remembered from last night.

"No problem, Ms. Swan." He stuck out his hand again and shook mine enthusiastically. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too," I answered. I stepped out and the doors closed behind me. A young woman about my age was waiting nearby.

"You must be Ms. Swan," she said, "I'm Angela Weber, Mr. Cullen's second assistant. He's currently on the phone, but said you should make yourself comfortable out here. He'll call you in shortly."

"Thank you, Ms. Weber."

"Please, call me Angela."

"Sure, Angela, I'm Bella."

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I couldn't. Now, can I get you anything? We have bottled water, coffee, tea…?" As she spoke to me, Angela led me to the seating area between the two desks. The second desk was staffed by a formidable looking older woman. I assumed she was Mrs. Cope with whom Lauren spoke earlier. She seemed engrossed in a ledger on her desk.

"Um, tea please."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Angela walked over to a coffee service, which had not been set up last night when I was here, and poured hot water into a cup. I sat down on the couch and glanced around the room again. The paintings really were exquisite.

"Here you go…" Angela said as she placed a cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of me. "Cream or lemon?"

"Lemon, please."

She placed a small glass bowl with a lemon wedge and a caddy with different sweeteners next to the cup.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you, Angela." Angela smiled sweetly at me and returned to her desk. I squeezed a few drops of lemon into my tea and ripped open a packet of real sugar before adding the contents to my cup. A few swirls with the spoon and I took a sip.

The tea was good. I didn't recognize the brand name, but it tasted so much better than the generic stuff I was used to. I continued to admire the paintings as I drank my tea. There was one, in particular, that had my attention. It was a contemporary, abstract piece in muted earthy colors. I stood to admire it closer bending over slightly to read the name of the artist.

Someone cleared their voice behind. Standing up quickly, I turned to see the older woman standing behind me.

"If you'll follow me, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen will see you now."

I nodded and quickly walked to the coffee table to put my cup down. I turned and followed Mrs. Cope to the large set of mahogany doors on the far wall. Angela smiled at me as I passed her desk. I gave her a nervous grin in return.

Mrs. Cope opened one of the doors and preceded me into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is here to see you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. Please call Demetri and have him bring my car around. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, I've left a message for Ms. Brandon, but she hasn't returned my call. Would you please try to get in touch with her? I may need her assistance on short notice this week."

"Yes, sir."

With that Mrs. Cope walked from the room closing the door behind her. I turned my eyes to the large desk and the man sitting behind it.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan," he looked into my eyes and I felt captured by his gaze.

I nodded. "Mr. Cullen," I answered with a small smile.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"Wonderful, let's head downstairs. Demetri should have the car pulled around by now. We'll be dining at the Atwood Café. I hope that's acceptable?"

I'd heard of the Atwood Café, of course; however, I had never eaten there.

"That would be lovely." He nodded his head once as if my answer to his question earned me a passing grade on a test.

He rose from his desk and walked to the door. I followed a step behind. He ushered me through the door with his hand placed lightly on the small of my back.

Both Angela and Mrs. Cope were busy when we entered the reception area. I noticed Mrs. Cope catch Mr. Cullen's eye and nod her head indicating that the car was ready. Angela offered me another smile as I passed by her desk. I smiled back swiftly as we approached the elevator, which was already open and waiting for us.

Mr. Cullen pressed the button for the lobby.

"I must apologize for making you wait. My morning meeting ran later than I had expected and I absolutely needed to talk with someone in our London office before it got much later." Again he looked at me as if my response to his comment was of earth shattering importance.

"No apology is necessary. Angela was quite welcoming. I spent my few minutes in your outer office admiring the paintings. You've got quite a collection."

He nodded his head again with a small smile. I couldn't help but wonder what it was about our conversation that was satisfying him so.

"Thank you. I am proud of it."

"I can see why. The piece by Varel was captivating and so soothing." I looked up at him in time to see another nod just as the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened. We stepped out of the elevator and proceeded through the lobby. I could see Lauren staring at us as we made our way to the doors and out onto the sidewalk. I was tempted to antagonize her by grinning, but something stopped me. That something was hope, I realized. Obviously I wasn't here to be berated for my behavior last night. Something was up and I had the feeling I'd be seeing Lauren again soon.

I noticed the car as soon as we stepped out of the building. A huge man in a black suit with wavy black hair stood next to the open passenger side door of a late model Volvo.

"Mr. Cullen," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, Demetri."

"Will you be returning to the office today, sir?"

"Yes. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Very good, sir." With that Mr. Cullen walked around the car to the driver's side.

"Miss…" I looked at Demetri and realized he had his hand extended towards me to help me into the car. Self-consciously I stepped forward and took his hand. No one had ever helped me into a car before and I was afraid that the unfamiliar gesture would make me fall. I needn't have worried. Demetri obviously knew what he was doing as I slid effortlessly into the seat. I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Miss."

With that Demetri straightened and closed the door firmly.


	4. The Proposal

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 4 -- The Proposal**

EPOV

I glanced over at Isabella as Demetri closed the door to my car. She had been gracious and politely formal in all her interactions with my staff so far. She'd also freely talked about the art hanging in my reception area and seemed to have made a positive impression on Mrs. Cope, not something that's easy to do. Lord knows she hated Tanya.

I was still a bit surprised at myself. The idea that Emmett had planted in my head during our conversation early this morning hadn't retreated at all. The idea of hiring an escort to accompany me to social events was absurd, truly. However, Isabella Swan seemed to possess the qualities of an acceptable 'date' for most of the social events that cluttered my calendar. She was pretty by any standards, Ivy League educated, if that shrew she spoke with last night could be believed, underemployed – well, unemployed now, thanks to me, and very responsible. Her concern for her crew last night demonstrated to me that she would be a trustworthy employee.

Her one major lapse in judgment, however, was discomfiting. Of course, everyone made mistakes. I wondered if I was making one right now. I would have to explain my proposal to her and that would be giving her ammunition. Should she choose to sell the information I was about to give her she could make herself a pretty penny. I was banking on the fact that she wasn't that short sighted. If we proved compatible, Ms. Swan and I could serve each other's needs, no strings attached, for the foreseeable future.

She remained quiet as I drove to the Atwood.

"Thank you for agreeing to accompany me today," I offered, hoping to break the ice.

"Thank you for the invitation," she responded.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why I've asked you to meet with me."

The look she gave me then confirmed my assumptions. She was curious; nervous as well. I knew I was an intimidating person to be around. I had a multimillion dollar corporation to run; I wouldn't be successful if I didn't exude a certain amount of superior self-confidence.

"Yes, curious would describe how I'm feeling." She offered me a small smile.

"Let's discuss it over lunch."

"Certainly."

So far, I found our short interaction satisfactory. She didn't feel the need to fill the silences with mindless babble and she was articulate.

I searched for parking as we neared the restaurant, pulling into the first spot I found, though we were still two blocks away. As I shut the car down Ms. Swan removed her seatbelt and gathered her purse.

I exited the car quickly and walked around to the passenger side only to see her already standing on the sidewalk. I frowned. She should have waited for me to open the door. Was it that she wasn't used to being treated like a lady or did she not think me a gentleman? Well, either way, this was an easily rectified situation.

We started walking down the sidewalk towards the Café. We shared a companionable silence while waiting at the corner. When the light turned green we stepped off the curb. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but as she stepped down she stumbled. I reached out automatically to steady her; my right hand going to the small of her back, my left under her left elbow, and assisted her across the street. She didn't stiffen or shake me off as we made our way to the opposite curb.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled when we were safely on the opposing corner. I dropped my hands and glanced at her. She was blushing brightly. Her embarrassment was quite charming.

"No worries," I replied as we continued down the street approaching the restaurant. I opened the door and we walked inside.

"Welcome to the Atwood Café," a cheery hostess greeted us.

"Thank you," I answered. "We have a reservation for 1:30 under Cullen."

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen. Please follow me."

Ms. Swan preceded me through the restaurant and sat gracefully at the table the hostess indicated. I took the chair across from her and opened my menu as she did the same. A quiet waiter appeared. He asked for our drink order and offered up the lunch specials in an efficient manner. She nodded as he spoke and ordered a club soda with a wedge of lime.

"I'll have the same," I told the waiter.

As the waiter left, Ms. Swan met my eyes across the table.

"So, Mr. Cullen, would you like to tell me why I'm here?"

It seems her patience was at an end. Understandable. I cleared my throat.

"Ms. Swan, as I'm sure you're aware people in the business world have a certain appearance to maintain." I took in her slightly puzzled expression. Whatever she had been expecting, this obviously wasn't it.

"I find myself in a difficult situation. As you're recently unemployed, I have a proposal for you that you might find interesting. But, before I continue, I'd really like to know just a bit more about you. I understand, from your conversation with your former employer last night, that you are Ivy League educated?"

Her expression was slightly surprised now, but she composed herself quickly and cleared her throat lightly.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I have a BA in English from the University of Chicago. While I know that UC isn't a 'traditional' Ivy League school, its quality is such that many people consider it an equivalent."

I nodded. Of course I knew this.

"Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond my control, I was unable to pursue my advanced degree as originally planned, and found myself dumped on the job market with a degree that is of minimal use when seeking employment."

Her confession was intriguing. I wanted more details but we had limited time today. I would have to remember to ask her about the circumstances that ended her college career when we had more leisure.

"What had your plans originally entailed?"

She paused as the waiter returned with our drinks and asked for our order.

"I'll have the toasted almond dried cherry chicken salad, please."

"And you, sir?"

"The pan seared barramundi."

"Thank you."

With that, the waiter gathered our menus and walked away. Ms. Swan was stirring her club soda idly, watching the bubbles race to the top. I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrow encouraging her to continue our previous conversation.

"Perhaps if I knew where this discussion was going I could answer your questions more thoroughly?"

She was right. It was time to bite the bullet and lay my cards on the table. I sighed.

"I must say that I was impressed by the way you handled yourself last night when we met." I purposely failed to mention the rather intimate circumstances under which that meeting took place. I'd seen many women in the shower and it never ended quite that way before.

"I found your willingness to sacrifice your own well being to ensure the well being of your colleagues refreshing. Noble, even. You quickly analyzed the situation in which you found yourself, made a decision and decisively executed it in a matter of minutes. In doing so, you saved yourself from an embarrassing explanation to your employer and maintained a lucrative contract for said employer. In short, you acted exactly as I would expect someone in my employ to act.

"Besides that, I was impressed with your manner of expression. You came across as intelligent and well spoken. Now that I know you have an English degree from UC I'm not as surprised."

"Surprised?" She arched her eyebrow as she looked at me.

I was slightly taken aback by her tone. I realized that I had inadvertently insulted her.

"I apologize. I made a snap decision about you last night based on your employment. That was short sighted and, obviously, well off the mark."

She was nodding slowly, looking thoughtful.

"Apology accepted."

I smiled. The waiter approached our table and placed our plates before us.

"Can I get you anything else right now?" he inquired.

I glanced at Ms. Swan. She shook her head slightly at me.

"Nothing right now, thank you."

As we turned our attention to the dishes before us, I considered what I had learned in our brief exchange. Her reactions to my questions and statements were above reproach. She hadn't even snapped at me when I insulted her. She had a better than average grasp on the social niceties, though I guessed she didn't often dine at places like the Atwood. My decision was made.

"Ms. Swan I would like to offer you a position at Cullen Enterprises."

A look of surprise came over her face. Her eyes opened wide as she looked up at me. Her fork stalled on its trip to her mouth. She appeared quite adorable, really. It was the first time I'd seen her shocked into silence as she seemed to struggle momentarily with a response. She recovered slowly, first blinking then closing her mouth and lowering her fork to the plate before clearing her throat.

"What type of position, Mr. Cullen?" she finally asked.

This was the tricky part.

"You see, Ms. Swan, as I mentioned before, people in a position like mine are required to maintain a certain appearance. Besides my professional commitments I have a vast array of social ones to which I am obligated. In the past I've escorted various ladies of my acquaintance to these affairs. However, with the current economic climate I find myself bereft of the time necessary to properly maintain these relationships. Frankly, I'm looking for someone who would be willing to attend these social events with me with no expectation of an outside relationship."

If she was surprised by my original offer she seemed flabbergasted by my explanation. I watched her face carefully as she processed. Shocked surprise had given way to calculation. There was a brief flash of… anger? Followed by curiosity until finally…

"I thought you said you were offering me a position at Cullen Enterprises?"

I had thought this through pretty thoroughly last night.

"Actually, you'd be working as an independent contractor for Cullen Enterprises. Essentially, you'd be working for yourself. We would not be providing you with benefits, sick days or vacation pay, but the compensation would be enough that you'd be able to provide things like benefits for yourself.

"Your duties would consist of managing my social calendar and allowing me to escort you to any and all events that would normally require a date."

My explanation had stunned her into silence. Shocked, surprised, flabbergasted and now stunned. I was really batting a thousand here.

However, she was bright; I could almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes as she considered what I had told her. She glanced down at herself deprecatingly.

"Mr. Cullen," she answered finally. "I'm sure that there are plenty of women in your own social circle who would be willing to attend these events with you."

She was right, of course. The problem here was that I wasn't interested in cultivating any type of personal relationship with the women currently in my acquaintance.

"Ms. Swan, as I indicated, I'm not interested in a… relationship right now. What I need is someone who has no expectation of a personal commitment. I need someone who will see our time together for what it is. In your case I'm hoping you would consider your attendance at these events as your job. I'd be relying on your discretion to keep the exact nature of our association private."

She nodded and then spoke, "Private? What will I say if someone asks how we met?"

Despite myself, I grinned. She had a business turn of mind. I could respect that.

"If things work out the way I plan you won't have to worry."

"I have a feeling that your plans usually work," she commented.

I could almost feel the atmosphere around us lightening. She wasn't unreceptive to the idea, she just wanted more information.

She continued, "I have no experience maintaining a calendar for an executive." I was glad that she was being upfront. I had expected this, however.

"Ms. Weber maintains both my business and social calendars. You would simply take over the social portion. She will explain how it works."

"So I would be expected in the office daily to work with her?"

"That would hardly be necessary," I explained. "Cullen Enterprises would provide you with a laptop and Blackberry. Our calendar software is loaded onto both so you could synch schedules with Ms. Weber from anywhere. You'd use the Blackberry to take calls from my office as well as to make calls relating to your work."

She sat back looking thoughtful as a busboy approached. The waiter followed. "Can I offer you dessert?" he asked with a detached professional tone.

"No thank you," she answered quietly.

I shook my head. He nodded once and stepped away from the table. Ms. Swan continued to contemplate. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but stifled my curiosity. She raised her eyes to mine.

"Mr. Cullen –" I decided now was a good time to step up my game.

"Please, Ms. Swan, call me Edward. It would hardly be appropriate for you to call me Mr. Cullen in public should we be seen together."

"Edward…" her voice was just above a whisper as if she was trying my name out, but her eyes were focused on my face. I worked hard to stifle the grin I felt spreading. Victory! If she was willing to use my name she'd already made up her mind.

The waiter returned and laid the check on the table.

"Would you excuse me?" she asked, standing.

I rose as she did. "Of course." She looked at me with slightly widened eyes as she stepped away from the table. As she walked away I sat down and took out my wallet. Glancing at the bill, I stuck my corporate card into the leather bill fold. I caught the waiter's eye and nodded. As he walked to the table I glanced at my Blackberry. One missed call. Caller ID showed me that it was my office. I hoped that Mrs. Cope had been able to reach Ms. Brandon.

Ms. Swan returned from the Ladies' Room. I stood up as she approached the table. She didn't seem as surprised by my manners this time. She was a fast learner. She sat silently as the waiter returned to the table with my credit card and receipt.

I quickly signed my name to the sales slip and the waiter walked away.

"Edward, I feel it necessary to tell you that I truly have no experience at business gatherings. I've never associated with rich or powerful people before. I'm afraid that I'd embarrass you."

If only she knew!

"Ms. Swan –" I began. It was her turn to interrupt me.

"Call me Bella."

This time I didn't fight the grin.

"Bella, I'm sure you have better things to do than scour the tabloids, but had you done so recently you'd see that I've been embarrassed in public quite frequently. The last thing I'm worried about is my date using the wrong fork or ordering the wrong wine. Now please, take a moment to consider what I've said."

With that I rose from the table and made my way to the Men's Lounge. Pulling out my phone I quickly called Mrs. Cope.

"Edward Cullen's office," Mrs. Cope answered.

"Mrs. Cope, please tell me that you were able to get in touch with Ms. Brandon."

"Indeed I was, sir. She got your earlier message and said that she can be in your office today at four. I told her that was fine."

"Excellent! Thank you. I'll be back at the office within the hour. Please have HR send up a 'New Contractor' packet. Tell IT I'm going to need a laptop and Blackberry as well."

"Certainly, what name should I give them?"

"Isabella Swan."

**So, is this where I beg for reviews? I've gotten some terrific feedback from my friends and Project Team Beta, but haven't heard much from the readers. Is this story interesting? Are you at all curious? Is it too obvious? Any feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Let's Get it Started, BPOV

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 5 -- Let's Get it Started**

Previously:

"_Please have HR send up a 'New Contractor' packet. Tell IT I'm going to need a laptop and Blackberry as well."_

"_Certainly, what name should I give them?"_

"_Isabella Swan." _

Yes, I was jumping the gun, but you didn't get to my position in life at my age unless you knew how to read people and didn't take _no_ for an answer.

I disconnected our call and went back to our table. Bella was staring out the large window that fronted the restaurant. She broke from her reverie as I leaned over the table.

"Ready?"

"Oh, yes," she answered, standing quickly. She preceded me out the door and onto the sidewalk. A quick step and I was at her side. She still seemed preoccupied, mulling my offer, I was sure. When we reached the corner where she stumbled earlier she stopped.

"I need to know more about the um, business side of your offer, Edward."

I smiled. "You mean you want to know how much it pays?"

She blushed as she looked down. We had reached my car. I opened her door and held it as she got in. "Well, yes."

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a legitimate question." For some reason I felt a bit lighthearted and decided to tease her. "While I doubt Cullen Enterprises can compete with the lucrative world of office cleaning we compensate our contractors rather generously. Of course, you'll rarely need to put in more than 20 hours a week so I feel compelled to offer you half our current rate."

She ducked her head again and nodded.

"$53,000 a year, paid twice a month."

Her head shot up and her eyes went wide. I'd love to face her over a negotiation table! Obviously I was offering her significantly more than her prior employer. If her reaction was indicative I probably could have offered her half of that and she would have been satisfied. However, I wasn't interested in obtaining her services for rock bottom prices; I just wanted her to accept.

"That's very generous of you," she replied.

The ride back seemed to take less time than the trip to the restaurant. I nodded to the attendant as I parked my car. Again, Bella hopped out before I could assist her. I'd have to remember to talk to her about that. We stepped on the elevator and I sent it to the 40th floor.

"Bella, I don't usually press for an acceptance quickly, but I don't have the luxury of unlimited time in this case. Can you tell me if you're interested now?"

She remained silent, obviously not sure about the details. She needn't have worried, I had no intention of taking advantage of her; however, I appreciated her caution. Caution was sound business.

She sighed and pressed her fingertips to her temples. Looking me in the eye she said, "Yes, Edward, I accept the position."

"Excellent," I replied firmly.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the reception area. Ms. Weber was already on her feet. Her usual smile seemed a bit forced and when she realized it was me she shot a glance at Mrs. Cope.

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope started, "The items you asked for are on their way up."

"Thank you --" I began, however she cut me off as if I hadn't spoken.

"Ms. Denali is waiting for you in your office."

I hesitated before turning to Bella.

"Bella, would you mind waiting here? Mrs. Cope will call up someone from HR to get you started on the necessary paperwork." I turned to Ms. Weber.

"Ms. Weber, when the items I ordered from IT arrive would you hold on to them?"

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen." Ms. Weber sat back down.

"Mrs. Cope, please hold my calls. Should Ms. Brandon arrive early let me know, otherwise I'm not to be disturbed."

"Yes, sir." I walked away from the three women in reception and opened my office door. This promised to be unpleasant.

BPOV

_This couldn't be happening! Edward Cullen was offering me a job at more than twice my previous salary. A job where my duties would consist of attending parties, business dinners, receptions and openings? I wanted to pinch myself but was afraid I really was dreaming. The money he was offering me was substantial. I could move into a decent apartment and maybe even take a class or two. _

I watched him as he walked into his office. As the door closed I realized that both of his assistants were looking at me. Angela's face had a gentle smile on it. Mrs. Cope seemed to be scrutinizing me.

At that moment the elevator door sounded and a geeky looking guy walked out holding two boxes. One obviously held a laptop computer the other, I guessed, was the Blackberry.

"Hey Angela," he said looking over at her as he approached Mrs. Cope's desk. "Mrs. Cope, you asked for a laptop and Blackberry assigned to an Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, Mr. Cheney, thank you. Please leave them with Ms. Weber," she replied efficiently.

"Sure thing."

He stepped over to Angela's desk. "Here ya' go, Angela."

"Thanks, Ben." She didn't look up when he deposited the items on her desk. He hesitated and she glanced up, offering him a shy smile. He grinned back at her.

"Anytime." He took two backward steps towards the elevator, his eyes locked on hers. He chuckled quietly and shook his head before turning around and getting back on the elevator. His eyes found Angela's again before the doors closed. Angela watched the elevator long after it left. I watched Angela until Mrs. Cope quietly cleared her throat bringing everyone back to earth. I glanced at Mrs. Cope, but she was looking at Angela with obvious affection and understanding in her gaze. Angela had returned her eyes to the work on her desk.

Mrs. Cope's eyes moved to me and we shared a flash of understanding before she was all business again.

"So, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen asked me to have a new contractor packet sent up. Would you be more comfortable filling it out here or in HR?"

"Oh, here is…" I was about to tell her that here was fine when the sound of crystal shattering sounded from Edward's office. All three of us spun to look at the large mahogany doors. I could hear Edward's muffled voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"On second thought, I think that I should go down to HR in case I have questions."

Mrs. Cope pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes, that would probably be best." She handed a manila folder to me with several sheets of paper inside.

Angela was still staring at Edward's door.

"Do you remember how to use the elevator to get back up here?"

"Yes."

"HR is on 22. I'll call down and tell them to expect you. Ms. Brandon should be here at four so plan on being back here before then."

I nodded and retreated to the elevator. I stepped in when it arrived and pressed the button for 22. The door slid shut and I let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I glanced through the papers in the folder. Everything seemed to be pretty straightforward. I closed the folder and considered what had just happened for a minute. A laptop and phone had already been ordered in my name. The new contractor packet was waiting for me when I arrived. When had Edward told Mrs. Cope I'd accepted the job? I had only agreed when we pulled up to the office. Had he been that sure I'd accept when he made the offer?

The elevator stopped. When the doors slid open on 22 a young blond man about my age met me.

"Isabella Swan?" he inquired.

"Yes, that's me." I smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Mike Newton. Mrs. Cope on 40 asked me to meet you and answer any questions you might have about the new contractor packet." He seemed eager to show off his knowledge as he led me to a conference table to the left of the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Newton, I'll be sure to ask if I have any questions."

"Call me Mike."

"Mike," I responded. "I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Sincerely rang in his every word. He pulled out a chair and I sat down. Offering me a pen he stepped back.

"I'm in the first cubicle over there," he pointed, "let me know if you have questions or when you're finished."

With that he smiled and walked away. He reminded me a little of a golden retriever.

I sat turned to the table and opened the packet. I starting filling out the information required and soon got lost in reading fine print and finding all the little sticky tabs that indicated where I needed to sign. I'd never been self employed before so I hoped that my social security number was sufficient for the paperwork. I was signing the last form when Mike came back over.

"Bella? Are you almost done? Mrs. Cope called and wanted me to remind you that it's almost four o'clock. I guess you're needed upstairs?"

"I think I'm done with everything. Can you let me know if there's anything missing?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Mike." I handed him the packet and walked back to the elevators and headed up to Edward's office.

The atmosphere was much different when I arrived. One of the doors to Edward's office was open and Angela smiled at me as I stepped off the elevator.

"Mr. Cullen said you should go right in, Ms. Swan."

"Thanks, Angela."

Taking a deep breath I walked into his office. The first thing I noticed was that we weren't alone. A tiny woman sat on one of the couches. She had a can of Coke in her hand and was sipping it through a straw. She looked over at me and I smiled.

"Hello…" I started.

She didn't answer me. Instead she spun around to face Edward.

"OhMrCullenshe'sjustperfectLookatherImeanshemustbeaperfectsizesixAreyouasizesix?"

That last bit seemed to be aimed at me. Instead of trying to decipher all of what she'd said, I just nodded with my mouth hanging open. I thought I heard a laugh from the reception area. I glanced over at Edward but he was just looking at this ball of energy with a tolerant expression on his face.

The petite woman literally popped up from the couch and reached out a hand to me. Instead of shaking my hand however, she put her arm around my waist and hugged me. Stepping back she said, "I'm Mary Alice Brandon, Mr. Cullen's stylist. He said that you'd need some clothes for upcoming events. I'm here to fit you and talk about what you'd like to wear."

"Oh," was all I got out before she was dragging me off towards what I knew to be Edward's dressing room. Closing the door behind us she cocked her head and looked at me speculatively. I stared back at her.

"You're pretty," she said. I goggled a bit at her non sequitur.

"Um, thanks?" It came out as a question.

She just grinned widely at me.

"Strip!" she ordered.

My jaw fell open again. "Excuse me?"

"Strip. Get undressed. Down to your undies please and up on the step. I need to measure you to be sure of your size since I won't have any time to do alterations before Thursday."

"Wait, what?" was my brilliant comeback. She sighed and stepped back from me.

"I see I need to explain," she started. "I'm Mr. Cullen's personal stylist. Everything he wears out and most of what he wears in is chosen and fitted by me. I dabble in design, too, but men's clothes aren't my forte. Everything you see here, she waved her arm around the room, was picked by me. Now he's asked me to dress you, as well. I understand you have a cocktail party this Thursday and a gala next Saturday. It's not much time, but I have plenty of cocktail dresses available. Luckily, since you're a size six it will be fairly easy to find something off the rack," she paused and shuddered, "for you for next Saturday. After I measure you I'll be able to keep an eye out for pieces I think will work for your body and the various events you'll attend."

"I see…" I said hesitantly. I didn't, really. I wasn't even aware that Edward would be requiring my services so soon. A small swell of panic rose in my chest.

"Good!" she said brightly as if we were now on the same page. "So, strip."

Sighing, I decided that it would be better to do as she said than to continue stalling. Quickly undressing I stepped up in front of the three way mirror before the stylist spoke again.

"So what kind of dresses do you usually wear to these types of events? What colors do you prefer? Any particular styles appeal to you?" As she spoke she flitted around me with a measuring tape and a pad and pencil.

I didn't think that I could pull off any type of subterfuge so I decided I would answer honestly and count on Ms. Brandon's discretion.

"I've never attended a cocktail party before, Ms. Brandon, so I have nothing particular in mind."

She looked at me quizzically. I could tell she wanted more information. However, I didn't answer the questions I saw in her eyes.

"Call me Alice," she finally said. Again I was a bit taken aback by her train of thought.

"Alice, I'm Bella."

"Mr. Cullen won't like it if he hears me call you that, so it will be our little secret, won't it?" she said with a wink.

"Edward won't like it if you call me by my first name? I'm standing in front of you in my underwear; I think we're past the formal stage already."

Alice let out a surprising snort before giggling a bit.

"I've seen Mr. Cullen in his underwear more often than I care to remember -- fabulous, by the way -- and he's still Mr. Cullen to me.

"Perhaps Mr. Cullen needs to loosen up a bit?" I ventured, purposely gliding over Alice's editorializing.

"You know, I think you're right," she answered. "I like you, Bella," she continued staring up at me.

I looked down at her. She was only about a half foot shorter than me, but since I was standing on the step I towered over her.

"I like you, too, Alice." A wide grin was spreading across my face.

"Okay," Alice said, "come on down from there and put your clothes back on. I want to show you pictures of some of the pieces I have in my studio that I think would be appropriate for this Thursday night."

I hopped off the step carefully and got dressed. Alice had spread open a portfolio on the table in the middle of the room and was sitting in one of the upholstered chairs that surrounded it. I noticed that the large picture of that woman, Tanya, was missing from the center.

"Here we go," Alice started. "This dress is a Badgley Mischka. It's a lovely piece, but I'm a little concerned. Your bust is slightly larger that I think this dress will allow. Most ladies wouldn't worry about it too much, but I don't get the impression that you want to be spilling out of the top of your dress all evening."

I gawked at the outfit Alice was showing me. It was a strapless gold dress with a diagonal ruffle falling from the waist over a pencil skirt. The model was wearing heels that had to be at least four inches high accentuating her legs and causing the already short skirt to ride a bit higher over her knee.

Alice watched my reaction to the dress.

"Hm," she mused, "Too much?"

"Um, too little," I answered.

"Alright," she continued, "How about something like this?" she asked.

The next dress was more modest in style. It was sleeveless but had a beaded choker neckline and a keyhole opening in the back. However it was an intense green color and had a bold black print.

"It's quite striking," I commented.

"Yes, it is. It is certainly the kind of dress that will get a girl noticed." Alice looked at me with a bright smile.

"Alice, I'm not sure I want to be noticed, really. I'm nervous about attending this cocktail party and would really prefer to blend in. I like the dress, but I'm not sure about the color."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, "I think I have the perfect compromise." She flipped a couple of pages through her portfolio and stopped at another stunning dress.

The dress in the picture was perfect. It was a sleeveless, subtle, silver metallic dress with a wide band of black lace at the hem of the skirt which fell right above the knee. The same lace covered the décolletage and ran up to the boat neck opening.

"We'll add a simple black wrap and you can wear either black or silver heels. What do you think?" she asked.

"It's lovely," I breathed.

"Perfect! So, I'll have the dress here tomorrow afternoon. How's two o'clock work for you?"

"That's fine."

"I want to make sure you're gorgeous from the time you leave the office until you leave the party so do me a favor. Bring the underwear that you'll use Thursday night. I want you to bring the coat you'll wear too, as well as any accessories. A chunky silver bangle and diamond stud earrings would be perfect with this. I know it's only October, but I guarantee you'll be cold in this dress without a coat for outside – black would be best. I have the wrap. Would you prefer black heels or silver?"

I froze. Alice was being so nice but I was still embarrassed by my poor existence.

"Alice," I began softly, ducking my head. "I don't have anything appropriate to wear under that dress. The only coat I have is a down parka that I use when the weather gets really cold. Otherwise I just wear lots of layers, sweatshirts, hoodies and so on. The only jewelry I own I'm wearing right now…" I was trying hard not to show it, but my admissions were making me miserable.

"Oh," was all she said.

Suddenly she was all business again.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, just be here tomorrow at two." With that Alice swept up her belongings and quickly exited the room.

I took a few minutes to compose myself before following her. As I stepped into Edward's office I heard the door to reception close. Edward looked up at me as I came from his dressing room.

"So," he started, "what do you think of Ms. Brandon?"

I forced a smile. "She's quite a whirling dervish, isn't she?" I responded.

"That's a good description," he laughed. "She's got a lot of energy, but is very talented. She told me that she's meeting you here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes," I replied, "two o'clock."

"Great. If you'll come in at eight there will be plenty of time for Ms. Weber to train you on the scheduling software. I have an early lunch meeting but should have time to meet with you before Ms. Brandon arrives."

I nodded.

"Here," he held out a plastic card similar to the one I'd been using all day to access the elevator. This one hung on a lanyard printed with "Cullen Enterprises." "Security made you a permanent key to use the elevator so you can get up here without having to bother the receptionist in the lobby each time."

"Thank you." I walked to his desk and took the proffered card.

He nodded. "Leave the laptop and Blackberry here for tonight since you'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

"I think that's it for today. Thank you for coming in, Bella. It was nice meeting you. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Edward. I have to admit, today wasn't what I expected."

He smiled at that. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I exited his office. Mrs. Cope and Angela were gone. I walked quickly to the elevator and pressed the button to descend to the lobby. As the carriage descended, I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face. Today had been a very good day.

**Sorry for the delay! There was some beta confusion. Next chapter has already been sent to the betas, though. I'm begging for a little bit of feedback here. I admit, I'm not above begging. I'm happy for just a smiley or a frown. Whatever! Let me know what you think! Links for dresses are in my profile. **


	6. Let's Get it Started, EPOV

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 6 – Let's Get it Started, EPOV**

Previously:

_The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the reception area. Ms. Weber was already on her feet. Her usual smile seemed a bit forced and when she realized it was me she shot a glance at Mrs. Cope. _

"_Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope started, "The items you asked for are on their way up."_

"_Thank you --" I began, however she cut me off as if I hadn't spoken. _

"_Ms. Denali is waiting for you in your office." _

_I hesitated before turning to Bella. _

"_Bella, would you mind waiting here? Mrs. Cope will call up someone from HR to get you started on the necessary paperwork." I turned to Ms. Weber. _

"_Ms. Weber, when the items I ordered from IT arrive would you hold on to them?"_

"_Certainly, Mr. Cullen." Ms. Weber sat back down._

"_Mrs. Cope, please hold my calls. Should Ms. Brandon arrive early let me know, otherwise I'm not to be disturbed."_

"_Yes, sir." I walked away from the three women in reception and opened my office door. This promised to be unpleasant._

I should have known that this would happen. I had spoken to Marcy, Tanya's publicist, early this morning. While I wasn't deluded enough to believe that Tanya had any substantial feelings for me, I had deluded myself into thinking that she wouldn't care enough about the breakup to actually show up here.

It wasn't unusual for Tanya to be here. She had her own passkey for my elevator. Ms. Brandon frequently dressed Tanya for events relating to my work as her usual wardrobe was a bit flamboyant for business events.

After making sure that Bella was settled with her paperwork and that Mrs. Cope would ensure my privacy I walked into my office. Tanya was sitting on my couch; her long legs were crossed and she had helped herself to a generous glass of Scotch.

"Edward," she purred as I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Tanya," I replied, nodding.

"I had a very interesting conversation with my publicist," she started. "She's under the impression that we're no longer dating. Imagine my surprise since this was news to me."

"Tanya --" I began.

"Don't you 'Tanya' me," she cut me off. "What the fuck, Edward?" Her voice had risen in pitch. I wondered how much she'd already had to drink.

"After last night, I decided that this," I waved my hand between us, "wasn't working anymore. It was fun while it lasted, but it's not serving either of us anymore."

"You didn't see the need to discuss it with me _before_ calling my publicist?" Her voice was still tinged with anger.

"You didn't see the need to discuss it with me when you told me you weren't coming home with me last night."

"Is that what this is about, Edward? You need to get off?"

"Tanya, you're being crass." As far as I was concerned, this conversation was over. I couldn't talk to her when she was like this. I walked past her and sat at my desk, glancing at the papers I had left there earlier.

_Crash_

I ducked as the lowball glass Tanya had been holding shattered on the window behind me, showering me with bits of crystal and sending the dregs of her drink running down the smooth glass. _Christ!_

I looked up in time to see her stalking over to the desk. Standing quickly, I cocked an eyebrow at her. "The fuck, Tanya?"

"You aren't breaking up with me, Edward Cullen," she hissed. "Do you know what people will say if they find out _you_ dumped _me_?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" I was relieved. I couldn't care less what people thought, so I could certainly give her this one last gift.

"Have Marcy tell everyone you dumped me. I don't care."

That stopped her. She looked at me incredulously. Tanya lived in a world where appearances were everything and any sign of weakness would send one tumbling down the pecking order. She had gotten used to her spot near the top. Letting it get out that she broke up with me wouldn't hurt and could possibly help her status.

"You won't deny that?" she wanted to know.

"I have no plans on discussing our relationship with anyone but no, Tanya, I won't deny it," I said placatingly.

She eyed me suspiciously. I gazed at her steadily and eventually the tightness around her eyes eased.

"Fine," she huffed. I sensed that the drama was coming to an end. She began walking around my desk.

"Sorry about the glass," she offered. I waved off her apology.

"I actually have a lot to do," I said gesturing to the work on my desk, "so if we're done here…" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Sure, Edward," she replied airily before pausing. I could see that she had something else she wanted to say. I sighed and looked up again.

"Yes?"

"There isn't anyone else, is there?" she asked bluntly. "No one will believe me if you're catting around town with some skank."

_I swear every word out of her mouth was pure poetry._

"I'll arrange to only escort business associates around for the time being, if that will make you feel better," I assured her. No need for her to know I'd already made said arrangements.

I could see her mull over my assurance.

"Fine," she said.

I nodded. "Great. Okay, Tanya, listen, I am really busy today. I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point. I promise to be nothing but a gentleman when that happens."

"Bye, Edward," she said with an airy wave, her cell phone already in her hand.

I sighed as the door closed behind her. Shattered crystal notwithstanding, that went better than I'd expected. I waited a few moments, until I was sure Tanya had left reception before calling Mrs. Cope and asking her to send someone up from maintenance to clean the mess behind my desk. I then turned my eyes to the work before me.

Twenty minutes later I was interrupted by a page. "Ms. Brandon is here to see you, sir."

"Thank you. Send her right in." I braced myself. Alice Brandon was a talented and sought after stylist. She was also a force of nature. Having her ensured I was always properly dressed for any events. She was frequently full of advice, whether you asked for it or not and had provided clothes for both Tanya and myself as well as my brother and his wife for some time. Now I'd ask her to dress Bella.

The door opened.

"Mr. Cullen, so good to see you."

I stood up. "Ms. Brandon, always a pleasure. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coke would be great!" _Right. Caffeine. That's what she needed._

"Certainly, would you like a glass?"

"Nope, a straw would be nice, though."

After settling on the couch she asked about my message. I explained that Bella would be accompanying me to public events from now on and that I was hoping she'd be willing to dress her as she had Tanya. Ms. Brandon had only dressed Tanya from time to time, Bella would need outfits regularly.

"Ooh, someone new to dress!" She literally rubbed her hands together. I had to give her credit. I knew that the TMZ picture from last night would be common knowledge to those who cared. Despite what I was sure was raging curiosity, she focused on the task at hand.

"When can I meet her?"

"She should be here by four o'clock. I'm sorry, but there is a bit of a rush. We've got a cocktail reception this Thursday and the hospital gala next Saturday. I believe you were providing Tanya with her dress for the gala. Maybe you can use the same one for Bella?"

She looked at me as if I had sprouted feathers, before slowly shaking her head. I got the impression that she was questioning my sanity. A quick glance at the clock showed 3:59. Bella should be here any second.

Sure enough, I could hear Bella and Mrs. Cope talking in her office. A moment later she entered the open door of my office.

All she got out was, "Hello –" before Ms. Brandon kicked into action. She spun around to face me, "OhMrCullenshe'sjustperfectLookatherImeanshemustbeaperfectsizesixAreyouasizesix?"

Bella appeared stunned and just nodded her head. I heard Mrs. Cope laugh from the reception area. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. Ms. Brandon was something to behold. She rose to her feet and reached out to hug Bella.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, Mr. Cullen's stylist. He said that you'd need some clothes for upcoming events. I'm here to fit you and talk about what you'd like to wear."

Bella may have gotten out a syllable before she was being dragged off to my dressing room. I heard the door lock click and shook my head before turning back to the work on my desk.

It was more than hour later when Ms. Brandon came out from my dressing room. I looked up expectantly for Bella, but she didn't emerge.

"Mr. Cullen, we need to talk." Ms. Brandon spoke with uncharacteristic gravity. _Uh-oh._

"Is there a problem?"

She hesitated and glanced back at the dressing room door before approaching my desk. She studied me for a second.

"I hate to presume…"

_Yeah, right._

"I don't want you to think I'm nosy, Mr. Cullen, but I'm aware of the recent gossip…"

I sighed. "Yes, Ms. Brandon… your point?"

"Bel- Ms. Swan isn't like Ms. Denali." She was very reluctant to come to the point. I started to worry more.

"I'm aware of that," I started.

She cut me off. "Ms. Swan's needs are more _basic_ than Ms. Denali's."

I understood from our earlier conversation, when Ms. Brandon looked at me like I had sprouted feathers, that Bella and Tanya required different dresses for events. They weren't interchangeable. But I had the feeling that I did not understand something here. Was she going to dress Bella in clothing that was more plain?

"Okay," I said slowly, "her needs are more basic…?" I repeated what she had said.

Ms. Brandon sighed.

"Ms. Swan doesn't have the same _foundation_ as Ms. Denali…" she started. She looked at me expectantly, like I was being purposely dense.

"Foundation? Her background isn't really pertinent-"

She cut me off again, exasperated.

"Underwear, Mr. Cullen. Underwear," she practically growled at me. "The outfits I'll be providing for Ms. Swan require specific and sometimes, unusual undergarments. That was never a problem for Ms. Denali, her lingerie collection was quite extensive, but Ms. Swan doesn't have the same… stockpile to choose from."

Now, I don't embarrass easily. I didn't find the topic of conversation uncomfortable, really, but I was embarrassed by my previous lack of understanding. I was well acquainted with what Tanya wore under her clothes. And, having purchased a great deal of it myself, I was very aware of how much the undergarments Ms. Brandon was talking about cost.

She must have seen the dawning comprehension on my face because she continued.

"Now, as a stylist, it is my job to provide my clients with all they'll need to look fabulous. However, my understanding is that Ms. Swan will be borrowing, not buying the outfits I provide. I'm sure you can see the problem here. Panties aren't library books; one doesn't return them when one is done with them.

"No, no… of course not." My mind was spinning.

Ms. Brandon sighed. "I have her measurements and will pick up the appropriate undergarments for tomorrow night; however, she's going to need a decent collection of her own. She's also in need of a dress coat and jewelry. I'll let her borrow my silver bangle for tomorrow night, but you might want to call Tiffany's. Ask for Jules, I've worked with him before. I can order appropriate pieces and have them delivered here. When she's done with them have her leave the jewelry in your safe and Jules will arrange to pick it up."

I nodded thoughtfully at her suggestions.

"Well, then," she continued, "my work here is done. I'm meeting Ms. Swan tomorrow at two. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I have complete faith in you." Ms. Brandon grinned at my assurance.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen."

"Ms. Brandon." I stood and nodded at her.

Ms. Brandon swept out of my office. As she closed my office door behind her, the door to my dressing room opened. Bella stepped out and approached my desk.

"So," I began, "what do you think of Ms. Brandon?" I sat back down and indicated the chair in front of my desk, inviting Bella to sit.

She smiled as she lowered herself into the chair. "She's quite a whirling dervish, isn't she?"

"That's a good description," I conceded. "She's got a lot of energy, but is very talented. She told me that she's meeting you here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes," she replied, "two o'clock."

"Great," I said. "If you'll come in at eight there will be plenty of time for Ms. Weber to train you on the scheduling software. I have an early lunch meeting but should have time to meet with you before Ms. Brandon arrives."

"Here," I said, holding out an elevator passkey. "Security made you a permanent key to use the elevator so you can get up here without having to bother the receptionist in the lobby each time."

She thanked me as she took the card.

"Leave the laptop and Blackberry here for tonight since you'll be back first thing in the morning," I told her.

"Okay."

"I think that's it for today. Thank you for coming in, Bella. It was nice meeting you. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled, "I have to admit, today wasn't what I expected."

No, I supposed it wasn't.

"Well, goodnight then," was all I said.

"Goodnight." She walked to the door and exited my office.

I let a smile creep across my face when the door closed. Today had gone better than I'd hoped. Bella obviously got along with Ms. Brandon, and Ms. Brandon seemed to like Bella. While Mrs. Cope and I hadn't spoken, she seemed to approve of her as well, if the glances we exchanged before I took Bella to lunch were any indication.

I sighed. I had no intention of discussing Bella's need for undergarments with her. Most contractors would have the ability to charge their own necessities and then submit expense reports for work related items. I had a feeling this wouldn't apply in Bella's case.

Picking up the phone, I called Jasper's office, but my call was routed to voicemail. I hung up and used my cell to call his. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" he answered.

"Jazz, I'm going to need a corporate card for a new contractor."

"That's no problem. I should be able to get it by Monday. What's the name?"

"Isabella Swan." I could hear his pen scratching on a piece of paper.

"Got it. You still working?"

"Yeah, just finishing up. How 'bout you?"

"Just getting ready to head to the lobby. Feel like a drink?"

"Yeah. Meet me in the parking deck."

We both hung up and I pushed back from the desk and left for the evening. Jasper was leaning against my Vanquish when I arrived at the parking deck.

"Off the car, Jazz," I reminded him before unlocking the Volvo.

"C'mon, Edward, let's take the Vanquish."

"You wanna drive?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Can't. I brought my bike today."

"Then get in," I said, indicating the Volvo's passenger door.

He sighed heavily. "I hate the soccer mom mobile," he muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"You know I only use the Vanquish for special occasions and my car isn't a soccer mom mobile." He just rolled his eyes as he got in.

Jasper looked over at me as I started to back out of my space.

"Today could be a special occasion, Edward," he said. The smirk was evident in his voice.

"Oh, really? What's today?"

"Today's the day you could meet Mrs. Right." I sighed and shook my head. I should have realized that Jasper would know about what happened with Tanya and me.

"We don't pay you good money to surf the gossip sites, you know," I replied.

Jasper snorted. "I don't need the internet, I've got Emmett."

I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

We pulled up at our favorite local lounge. The valet approached my door. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

I nodded my greeting. "Take good care of her, please," I reminded him.

"We always do, sir."

Jasper and I entered the dark lounge. The hostess greeted us with enthusiasm, "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock, how nice to see you this evening." She flashed her overly whitened teeth at us.

"Hello, Bree," Jasper answered. I nodded at her.

"Will you be dining with us this evening?" she asked. I cocked an eyebrow at Jasper. I didn't have dinner plans.

He let out a sigh, "Sure," he answered, "why not."

Bree smiled again before leading us around the perimeter of the room and offering a table with a nice view of the darkening skyline. "Lucy will be right with you." She smiled ingratiatingly at us before sauntering off.

"So," Jasper began, "what happened with Tanya?"

"Christ, Jasper, jump right in, why don't you?" He shrugged.

"You know I don't bullshit around. If you don't want to tell me, then don't."

I didn't respond as the waitress came over and took our drink order.

"There's not much to tell," I started when she left. "We haven't had any kind of relationship to speak of in almost two months. I've just been too busy to make the effort to even break it off. Last night was the straw that broke the camel's back. We're both better off this way."

"How did she take it?" he wanted to know.

"Well, for Tanya. She only broke one glass." Jasper laughed.

"Sounds like you got off easy."

I nodded. "You know Tanya; she was only really worried about her reputation. I assured her I had no interest in talking to the press about our relationship. She'll move on by the end of the week."

Jasper just shook his head. We talked business for most of the rest of our time together. Dinner was pleasant. Jasper was easy to talk to and one of the most intelligent men I knew. It wasn't until the end of the meal that I thought about the cocktail party tomorrow night."

"Hey," I started, "is Charlotte coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"Nah," Jasper replied, "she's got some huge presentation on Friday morning. She'll be working late. Why?"

"I was hoping to introduce her to my date for the evening. I thought they might get along. She'll be joining us for the gala next weekend, as well, and I want her to feel comfortable with our friends."

When I didn't get a response, I looked up at Jasper. He had a very curious look on his face.

"What?" I asked, a little confused.

"You broke up with Tanya yesterday and you already have a date for the party tomorrow night. Have you been holding out on us, Edward?"

I shook my head with exasperation. "It's not like that, Jasper. Bella is a professional escort…" I had to stop my explanation as Jasper did a classic spit take at my words, spraying the tablecloth with very expensive Scotch.

"Professional escort! What? Like a hooker?" I couldn't blame his misperception. I had much the same reaction when Emmett made the original suggestion.

"No, Jazz," I explained patiently, "I mentioned her to you earlier, when I asked about getting the corporate card. She's an independent contractor that I hired today. She'll be handling my social calendar and will be accompanying me to most business and social events for the foreseeable future. I need to steer clear of personal relationships for awhile. Not all of us can be as lucky as you and Emmett."

Jasper's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"So, I was just hoping to introduce her to Charlotte tomorrow at our smaller gathering before we attend the Gala next weekend."

Jasper nodded again and then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"How many people know you hired an escort?" he asked.

"Just you, my stylist, Mrs. Cope and my second assistant, Angela Weber. Why?"

"You might want to keep that information under wraps. If the society ladies know that you are on the market they're going to hound your every step. If you truly aren't looking for a relationship right now, they need to think you're off the market."

While I hadn't planned on announcing that Bella was just an employee, Jasper's suggestion made sense. I'd try to keep our exact relationship under wraps. I'd talk to Bella about that tomorrow before she met with Ms. Brandon. _Business associate_ was probably a vague enough term. It was the truth and would satisfy my promise to Tanya, while her age would hopefully make most women leery of approaching me in case we were dating.

"You're right, Jasper. Good thinking."

He waved off the compliment as we both threw $100 on the table before heading for the door.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," he said, as we waited for the valet to get my car. "Are you picking her up after work?"

"No," I replied. "She'll be in the office all day. We'll leave right from my office." Jasper nodded again as we got in the car. We drove back to the garage so I could drop him off to get his bike. We said goodnight and I headed home.

All in all, today had been a very good day.

- - - - - - - - - -

**I'd like to thank the reviewers on both fanfiction and Twilighted. Please, if you like this story, drop me a review. If you don't like it, I'm begging you – tell me! I want to know why – in detail! Special thanks to the ladies at Project Team Beta and my junior validator on Twilighted, nikkipattinson.**


	7. On Your Mark

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 7 – On Your Mark**

I spent the bus ride home thinking about everything that had happened today. I felt strange, hopeful almost. It had been some time since I felt hopeful about anything. If I could pull this off I would remember today as the turning point in my life.

I walked slowly to my apartment considering what tomorrow would bring. As I entered my room a bit of panic set in. I was expected at the office at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. I'd be working with Angela and learning the scheduling software. I'd need some sort of business attire if I was going to be sitting in Edward's office most of the day and I was sorely lacking.

The outfit I had on was the only thing I owned that was remotely acceptable. I sighed and approached the bed. Sliding my hand between the mattress and box spring, I pulled out the plastic bag that contained my life savings -- $214. My stomach fluttered as I considered how much I could safely spend. I glanced at my watch and noted that it was the 14th. I could pick up my final paycheck from Nomad on Friday, but would have to make it last until the 30th, when I'd get paid from Cullen Enterprises. This $214 could go a long way to making sure I'd eat regularly between now and then.

I carefully counted out $100 before sliding the baggie back into the bed. If I was smart -- and lucky -- I should be able to buy another pair of pants and two tops with the money in my hand. If I stayed with black clothes then I would be able to put off purchasing shoes until I got my first real paycheck.

Changing into jeans and a sweatshirt, I left my apartment and took the bus to the nearest Marshalls, determined to find what I needed. It didn't take long. I was able to find a nice pair of charcoal grey pants and two tops, one white and one a pale pink color that would work with either the black pants I wore today or the grey ones I had now. The pink top was marked "Past Season" and was only $15. Altogether I only spent $80. I looked through the shoes, but wasn't able to find anything appropriate in my size that cost less than $20.

Still, I was pleased and congratulated myself on the ride back to my stop. When I got home, I carefully hung my new purchases in my tiny closet and made myself a peanut butter sandwich. Polishing off the last of the milk I decided to go to bed early so I'd be refreshed for tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - -

Traveling during rush hour wasn't what I remembered. I wasn't able to sit down on the bus ride to work. The nerves I'd been feeling since I woke up, combined with the swaying of the bus, were making me nauseous. On top of that, I was cold. The pink top I was wearing wasn't really warm enough for the cool mid-October morning but I couldn't bring myself to wear my hoodie with my work clothes. I hoped it would be warmer later.

I arrived at Cullen Enterprises with 10 minutes to spare. As I walked through the lobby, I saw Felix leaning against Lauren's desk chatting with her quietly. I smiled shyly at him and he waved.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," he offered.

I hesitated before approaching him, "Good morning Felix. Please, call me Bella."

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. I guess you will be visiting us regularly." He nodded to the keycard I held in my hand.

"Yes, thank you for the key."

"No problem. You have a nice day."

"You too," I said. Then, not to be a total bitch, I looked at Lauren and smiled. She offered me a fake smile in return before turning her eyes back to Felix.

I continued through the lobby and used my keycard to activate the express elevator. When the doors opened I stepped in and waited for them to close. Just as they were about to I heard, "Hold the elevator, please!"

I flung my arm between the closing doors and they bounced back open automatically. I stuck my head out and saw Angela scurrying across the polished tile floor. I envied her the long tan sweater coat she was wearing. When she entered the lift I gave her a genuine smile. She hesitated before offering me a small smile in return.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan."

"Angela, please, call me Bella."

She pursed her lips and shook her head minutely. I wondered if I had done something to offend her, she didn't seem as friendly as she was yesterday. I could feel my nervousness returning.

We stood in silence as the elevator made its way to Edward's office. Arriving on the 40th floor, we exited the lift. She made her way to her desk. I took note that the laptop and Blackberry that were assigned to me were sitting on the coffee table where I had my tea yesterday. I glanced at Mrs. Cope, but she was on the phone. I had just taken a step towards the couch when Edward's office door swung open and he stepped into the reception area. He had an empty coffee cup in his hand.

His eyes settled right on me. "Bella, good morning!" He seemed genuinely pleased to see me. I could feel my nerves settling as I took in his relaxed smile. He walked over to the coffee service behind Angela's desk and refilled his cup.

"Grab yourself a cup of coffee or something and then join me in my office. Ms. Weber, please join us as well."

"Yes, sir," Angela answered quietly.

I quickly made myself a cup of tea as Angela hung up her pretty sweater coat and stashed her purse under her desk. The two of us entered Edward's office silently. I noticed that Angela had a small pad in her hands.

"Please sit down, ladies," Edward said, waving his hands at the chairs in front of his desk. We both sat down. I took a sip of my tea while Angela flipped open her pad and removed a pen from behind her ear. Edward settled back in his seat.

"You won't need that, Ms. Weber," he told her.

Angela closed her pad. I noticed her eyes tightening.

"So, on to business," Edward began. "I usually don't discuss performance with other employees present, Ms. Weber, but for the sake of expedience I thought we'd do this together."

Angela looked down at her feet. I noticed that Edward wasn't picking up the signals her body language was providing. This surprised me. He seemed to notice everything. I tried to smile at her, but she ignored me.

"Mrs. Cope tells me that you've been a wonderful asset in your few months up here. She's extremely pleased with how quickly you've learned the ins and outs of your responsibilities and with your eagerness to lend a hand with duties that aren't strictly in your job description."

Angela looked up, her expression completely transformed from the worried frown to a hopeful grin.

"Thank you, sir," she responded.

He smiled at her. "No, thank you," he replied. "Mrs. Cope has been with Cullen for almost 30 years. She is planning on retiring in the next two years and has recommended that you be trained to replace her. I agree that you'd be the right person for the job. So, Ms. Weber, if you're interested I'd like to offer you the opportunity to replace her when she leaves. She would be teaching you the more involved aspects of her duties in the coming months. To make time for these new responsibilities you'd teach Ms. Swan, here, the scheduling software so she can handle my social calendar." Angela glanced over at me with a full smile. I relaxed. Her earlier worry had been resolved with Edward's offer of a promotion.

"Your increased responsibilities would be reflected in your pay. You'd advance one pay grade effective upon your acceptance. Future advances will be discussed at your performance reviews and upon Mrs. Cope's full retirement. If you'd like some time to consider my offer I can give you until tomorrow…."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Cullen. I'm happy to accept your offer right now."

"Great. Let's go to Mrs. Cope's desk. She's got your promotion paperwork ready for you to sign."

I remembered that Edward had my laptop and Blackberry ready just minutes after I accepted my position yesterday. It seems that he was used to getting what he wanted.

The three of us made our way back into the reception area. Mrs. Cope smiled at Angela as she approached the desk. She handed Angela a manila folder which she immediately opened. As she leafed through the contents Mrs. Cope turned to me.

"I've asked Mr. Cheney to come up and help you with your laptop and Blackberry. I've moved another chair to Ms. Weber's desk so you can sit with her for the rest of the day."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Mr. Cullen, I have the additional information you needed for your lunch today, if you have time now.…"

"Yes, please. In my office, if you don't mind, I need to make a phone call."

Mrs. Cope nodded and rose from her seat. I walked to the couch as she followed Edward into his office. Angela had returned to her desk and was reading the contents of her folder. When the office door closed she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier, Ms. Swan. I knew something was up with my job in recent days and I was afraid…."

"Afraid I was here to replace you?"

She nodded slightly. "This is my first job in such a large corporation. People warned me about how difficult Shelly Cope and Mr. Cullen could be. The last assistant ended up at the reception desk in the lobby. I was really worried."

I thought briefly of Lauren and could understand Angela's concern.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Thank you." Angela grabbed a pen off her desk and started signing the paperwork in front of her.

The rest of the morning went much smoother. I was finally able to convince Angela to call me Bella, at least when we were alone. We agreed to eat lunch together in the cafeteria downstairs. She had me sit at her computer and brought up the complicated scheduling software used by Cullen Enterprises. We talked about it briefly before she helped me enter several appointments and engagements in the calendar. Ben Cheney joined us an hour later. Angela worked on some of her other responsibilities while Ben spent some time explaining the various features of my phone and laptop. We set up my email account and downloaded the scheduling software I would be using. After a few false starts I was comfortable with both pieces of advanced technology.

I noticed Ben and Angela both stealing glances at one another throughout the morning. When he finished helping me he started to gather up his things to return to his floor.

"Ben," I said lightly, "I'm still really new here and don't know many people. Would you like to join Angela and me in the cafeteria for lunch at 11:30? I'd like to eat with a friendly face or two."

He stole another quick glance at Angela. Her eyes were fixed on her computer monitor as she studiously ignored our conversation.

"Yeah, Bella. Thanks. I'd like that," he accepted.

"Great! We'll see you downstairs in a little while." I smiled at him. He grinned at me and made his way to the elevator. As soon as the door closed I looked over at Angela. She was staring at the closed elevator doors with a dazed look on her face.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting Ben to eat with us, Angela?" I asked.

"No," she answered faintly, "no, not at all." She turned to look at me and I grinned at her. She smiled back before mouthing, "thank you" silently.

Right before eleven, Edward stepped out of his office. He was obviously getting ready to leave the building as he was wearing an olive brown, double-breasted trench coat over his suit. He looked quite handsome, I had to admit. The brown really set off his green eyes.

"Bella, I'm heading to that lunch meeting I mentioned to you yesterday. I'll be back at one. That gives us an hour or so to talk before Ms. Brandon arrives."

"Okay, Edward. See you then." His cell phone buzzed, and he answered as he boarded the elevator. I heard, "Hey, Emmett, listen…" before the doors closed and he was gone. I turned around to see if the files Angela had sent me were done loading and noticed both her and Mrs. Cope looking at me. I smiled faintly, and they returned to their work before I could ask if anything was wrong.

Angela and I spent the next half hour looking over the forwarded emails. She explained how she marked the ones that Edward would be required to attend and those that he could comfortably decline. She highlighted his family's email addresses and explained that because his schedule was so busy they often emailed reminders about family gatherings so that I would be able to schedule his personal and business commitments around necessary family events.

I expressed concern that I wouldn't be able to judge the importance of each event. She assured me that both she and Mrs. Cope would act as resources until I became familiar with the companies and people Edward did business with. Once I knew who was who I'd be able to make the decisions on my own.

After entering the last few dates, I looked over the calendar. The next ten days or so were actually light as far as social events went. Angela assured me it was the calm before the storm. As the holidays approached there would be more and more parties to attend. So far, I only had the cocktail party tonight and the hospital Gala next weekend. There was a soft opening for a club Edward and his brother were investors in a few days before Halloween as well.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Angela was standing at my side ready for lunch.

I grabbed my bag and stood up. The two of us made our way down to the cafeteria. I could almost see Angela vibrating in her anxiousness to see Ben. The two of us found a table and Angela went to buy lunch while I pulled my sandwich and drink from my bag.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Ben call out and waved. He walked over to me.

"Angela just went to buy lunch, did you bring something?"

"No," he answered, "I'm going to get something, too." Ben turned and made his way to the salad bar where I could see Angela choosing items for her lunch.

Ten minutes later the three of us were talking over our meals. Ben was telling a hilarious story about one of his friends and a life-sized Yoda doll when I heard someone call my name. Looking up I recognized Mike from HR.

"Hi, Mike," I smiled. I was glad to see another familiar face.

"How's your second day going?" he asked.

"Great. Angela, here, has shown me so much already. Do you know Angela and Ben?" I asked when I felt my Blackberry vibrate in my pocket. Pulling the phone out I looked at the screen. The caller ID told me it was Mrs. Cope calling. I hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Swan, it's Shelly Cope. There is something I need you to look at. Would you mind cutting your lunch short? Tell you can handle it. There's no need for her to miss out on the rest of her lunch with Mr. Cheney, now is there?"

That sneaky lady! "No, Mrs. Cope, not at all. I'll be right up."

Ending the call, I looked up.

"Sorry, Mike, Mrs. Cope needs me to look at something in her office. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"Sure, no problem," Mike said easily, "maybe we can grab lunch next week one day."

"I'll let you know when I'll be back in the office," I told him. Mike walked away.

Angela was looking at me with concern. "Angela, Mrs. Cope wanted me to tell you that you should finish your lunch. I guess she wants to see if I can handle something without you holding my hand." I grinned.

"Okay, I'll see you in a half hour or so, then," she replied.

"Bye, Ben. Thanks again for all your help this morning.

"Anytime," he said.

I walked away from the two. When I got to the doors of the cafeteria I looked back and saw Ben leaning in to say something to Angela. He had her complete attention.

Mrs. Cope glanced up at me when I stepped off the elevator. I just smiled at her before walking over to the couch. As I sat down she cleared her throat and I looked over at her.

"We seem to understand each other, don't we?" she inquired.

"I think so, ma'am," I agreed.

She simply nodded her head and returned to her work.

The mail had been delivered while I had been downstairs. Mrs. Cope had me sit with her while she sorted through the pile. She efficiently divvied up the pile. The majority she kept then handed me some to place on Angela's desk. We went through the remainder together. Included with the important business letters, junk mail and subscriptions were two invitations that she explained to me. One was for a fraternity reunion in early November. The other was for a movie opening.

Mrs. Cope leaned over to me conspiratorially. "Mr. Cullen often attended movie openings with Ms. Denali. You'll need to ask him whether he wishes to attend this event or not."

I nodded and tucked the two invitations into a Cullen Enterprises folder Mrs. Cope offered me. The elevator binged and Angela stepped off looking happy. She proceeded to her desk and began to tackle the mail I had left there. Mrs. Cope looked at me and nodded at Angela. I approached her.

"How was the rest of your lunch?" I asked her.

"Terrific!" she replied, with a bit more excitement than I'd expect from a simple lunch. I smiled in return. I showed her the two invitations. She explained that Edward and his brother belonged to the fraternity when they were in college and kept in touch with a number of the members. She thought it likely that he would want to attend the reunion. She didn't think that my attendance would be required. The movie premiere would, however, require my attendance, if Edward was interested in going.

"Do you think he'd have any interest?" I asked. Frankly, I was interested. The movie was a supernatural romance aimed at teenage girls, but it still sounded like fun.

"I doubt it," Angela replied. "Mr. Cullen attended these events because Ms. Denali liked to. You can ask him, though. He'll let you know."

Edward stepped off the elevator at precisely one o'clock.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly.

"Good afternoon," the three of us answered back. We sounded like an elementary school class greeting its teacher. Edward chuckled briefly as he approached Mrs. Cope's desk.

"Here's the information from the meeting. Can you get it to R&D?"

"Certainly, sir.…" Mrs. Cope continued talking to Edward when my phone rang. Startled I glanced at the screen and stared at the unfamiliar number.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. That would probably be Ms. Brandon. She called earlier to confirm your two o'clock."

I quickly pressed the button to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Alice. I just wanted to make sure we were on track for two?"

"Yes, Ms. Bradon. I'll be here."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen is there, isn't he?" she let out a surprising giggle.

"Yes."

"Okay," she continued, "I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Thank you. Bye," I responded before disconnecting the call.

"We better get started," Edward addressed me, "I'm sure once Ms. Brandon gets her claws in you we won't have time to talk before we need to leave today."

Edward walked over to his door and indicated I should enter his office. I stepped inside and sat in the chair I had occupied earlier. He sat behind his desk.

"So," he started, "I wanted to give you some information about tonight's event.…"

----------

Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement! I answer all reviewers. I hope you're continuing to enjoy this story. Next chapter we get a sit down with Edward and major Bella/Alice time. Reviews make me write faster!


	8. Get Set

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 8 – Get Set**

"_We better get started," Edward addressed me, "I'm sure once Ms. Brandon gets her claws in you we won't have time to talk before we need to leave today."_

_Edward walked over to his door and indicated I should enter his office. I stepped inside and sat in the chair I had occupied earlier. He sat behind his desk._

"_So," he started, "I wanted to give you some information about tonight's event...."_

EPOV

Sitting across from Bella, I took the time to look at her as if I were seeing her for the first time, the way my associates would look at her tonight. I was pleased. Though my decision to ask her to work as my escort had been almost spur of the moment, I was honest enough to admit that I wouldn't have bothered had she been the least bit unacceptable.

Her candor and fortitude had impressed me during our first meeting. The way she held herself during our luncheon and her easy interaction with my staff further reinforced my belief that she would make an ideal date. My mind briefly wandered back to my first glimpse of Bella. The fact that she was cute, in a wholesome, girl-next-door kind of way, certainly helped. Better yet, earlier today, when I finally had time to sit down with Mrs. Cope under the guise of needing more information for a meeting, I learned that she, too, was impressed with Bella. Shelly Cope's recommendation went a long way in my book. She had served as my grandfather's Executive Assistant for almost 25 years before I inherited her along with my current position. She was an impeccable judge of character and honest to a fault.

She'd hated Tanya.

"The cocktail party tonight is small, about 200 people, all from in-house. That means no celebrities or photographers, except for those who work for Cullen Enterprises. We're celebrating moving into the top 10 on the Fortune 500 list. Most of the board members will be there, as well as higher-level executives. Since this is a celebration, employees were encouraged to bring their wives or significant other, and most are. This is why I was in need of your attendance."

"And what am I, Edward?" she wanted to know.

"I suppose 'date' will be sufficient for now, should anyone be bold enough to ask. It's unlikely you'll be accosted tonight by anyone more sinister than my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes." I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf where I had a few family photos and beckoned for her to follow.

"This is my brother," I told her, showing her a picture of Emmett and me that had been taken right before his bachelor party. "He's the VP of Marketing here at CE. I'm sure you'll see him around the office at some point."

Crossing the room, I grabbed the photo of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding.

"This is his wife, Rosalie, and they have a newborn son, EJ; stands for Emmett Junior. This guy, here," I indicated the tall, blond man standing next to me in the picture, "is our friend, Jasper Whitlock. Emmett and I have known Jasper forever. We grew up in the same neighborhood and attended the same college. He's the VP of Finance and Admin Services. His fiancée, Charlotte, isn't coming tonight, but I believe Rosalie is, so you'll get a chance to meet her before the Gala next weekend."

"Who are they?" Bella asked pointing to the picture of my parents taken on their 25th wedding anniversary.

"Those are my parents, Esme and Carlisle. They aren't attending the party tonight. My dad chose medicine over business. You'll definitely meet them at the Gala, as my mother runs it as a fundraiser for the hospital where my dad is Chief of Surgery."

Bella nodded thoughtfully as we returned to our chairs.

"Bella, only a few people know that you are one of my employees. I've given it some thought and would prefer to keep it that way. As I explained over lunch yesterday I'm not in the position, right now, to cultivate a personal relationship. However, as Jasper pointed out to me yesterday, if it is general knowledge that I'm single, I'm apt to be pursued. I'd prefer to avoid that. My original intention, when hiring you, was to introduce you as a contractor working with Cullen Enterprises. However, if you have no objections, I'll be more vague; obviously they'll know that you work here, but I'll not define our exact relationship. People will draw their own conclusions."

She looked at me for a moment and I could see a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Edward, do you have any sisters?"

_Huh?_

"No, no sisters."

She nodded.

"So, you haven't been privy to much 'girl talk'?"

I chucked. "No, there hasn't been much 'girl talk' in my life."

She nodded again. "Women and men are very different – " she began.

"I'm aware of the differences between men and women, Bella," I interrupted, not sure where she was going with this.

"I'm sure you are," she laughed, "but if you think that your associates' wives and girlfriends will be satisfied with our relationship being 'undefined,' then you are woefully uneducated in the ways of women. Unless our relationship is 'defined,' speculation will run wild. However, that is completely up to you. Since tonight's party is all in-house there probably won't be any problems."

I wasn't surprised by how quickly she analyzed our upcoming appearance. I already knew she was intelligent, but was amazed by her conclusion.

"So, what you're saying is that unless we appear to be involved in a serious relationship, women will continue to pursue me?"

She laughed again.

"Edward, you could be married with six kids and women would still pursue you – you're rich, powerful and good looking – but a defined relationship will at least give you a good excuse when you turn them down."

_Good looking, eh?_

"Okay, Bella, what do you suggest?"

"Well, as I said, tonight probably won't be a problem. You say everyone is from in-house and few women have the courage to pursue the boss openly. Since we'll be appearing in public together more and more often as the holidays approach, I suggest a slow progression: business acquaintances at first, then friends, then… something more. People will assume what they wish about the exact nature of our relationship, you're right about that. But if it plays out in public, when you tell women you're not interested, there will be evidence of a relationship. Like I said before, that won't stop women from pursuing you, but you'll have some credibility when you turn them down."

"So, you're saying that we'll need to put some effort into lying about our relationship so I can maintain my credibility?" The irony wasn't lost on me. The idea of lying so that I'd seem sincere was… disconcerting.

"Yes."

"I'm not much of an actor."

"But you are a salesman. The plaque outside says 'CEO,' but you spend your days selling Cullen Enterprises to everyone you meet. If you want my presence to be any kind of deterrent you need to sell our relationship."

I was stunned. I've been in the business world for almost a decade and had met some major players. Bella's cold calculation and obvious determination left me speechless. I started to rethink my earlier assumption--maybe I wouldn't want to meet her across the negotiation tables.

I nodded curtly. "Okay. Well, since tonight we're only attending this party as business associates, I suppose my sales' skills won't be put to the test."

My intercom buzzed. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Brandon is here for Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. Please send her in."

I glanced at Bella but she was staring out the window. When she sensed my eyes on her, she turned to look at me. The determined look had left her face and she seemed almost nervous.

"I'm sure Ms. Brandon will keep you occupied for the rest of the afternoon. We need to be at the party at six."

She nodded and stood as my office door opened. Ms. Brandon walked in carrying a garment bag and dragging what appeared to be a steamer trunk on wheels behind her? _What in the world…?_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," she said bobbing her head and barely glancing at me before turning to Bella.

"Ms. Brandon," I replied, also nodding. "We'll need to leave here no later than 5:30. I'd appreciate a few minutes in my dressing room before…."

Ms. Brandon cut me off. "Not possible today, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry. We barely have enough time as it is. I'll bring your things out and leave them in the bathroom for you."

With that, she looked at Bella and jerked her head towards my dressing room, indicating that Bella should precede her, before she followed and closed the door behind them.

What just happened here? I was tempted to go outside and read the plaque on the wall just to make sure that this was, indeed, my office. I shook my head slowly. I had a feeling that I had made a grave mistake introducing Bella to Ms. Brandon.

- - - - -

BPOV

"Okay," Alice started, "you know the routine already…."

"Strip?" I asked.

She grinned at me in response.

I slowly started removing my clothing while Alice busied herself hanging up the garment bag she was carrying and opening the trunk she had dragged in with her. I started folding my blouse when Alice stopped me.

"Cha, cha, cha…" she gently rebuked me. Grabbing a hanger from Edward's clothes rack, she hung up my blouse before grabbing my pants and folding them over a pant hanger. She placed both back on the clothes rack.

"Undies today, too, I'm afraid," she continued.

"What?"

"You can't wear the granny panty and beige bra combo under your dress, Bella. I bought you something a little more fitting for tonight. A benefit of dressing well is a well-stocked lingerie drawer. Here, these are for you." She tossed me a pink bag she pulled from her trunk.

"To preserve your modesty, I'm going to pull Mr. Cullen's outfit and bring it out to him," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Change into the new underwear and then slip this on." She held out a short, silky red robe.

Alice moved back to Edward's clothes rack and pulled a suit from the bar. Unzipping the garment bag, she held the suit up against the dress there and then returned the suit to the rack. Grabbing a different suit, which looked to be the same color as the one she just put back, she pulled a shirt from the next rack and socks and a tie from a low drawer. I was able to get a quick look in the drawer and saw dozens of ties, all rolled into loose spirals. Each was tucked into its own little plastic compartment. I wondered who had the OCD–Edward or Alice.

She quickly compared her chosen tie to the dress in the bag, grabbed a pair of shoes and zipped to the door.

"Hurry up, Bella," she reminded me before pulling open the door and leaving the dressing room. She closed the door firmly behind her.

I opened the bag and froze when I took in the contents. A black strapless bra and tiny black bikini bottoms greeted me. Also in the bag were black thigh-high hose. I pulled the set out. Each piece was so tiny, I felt almost scandalized. I considered rebelling, but realized it would only take Alice a few minutes at most to hang Edward's outfit in the bathroom. I was sure that if I were not in the bra and panties before she got back, Alice would insist I put them on in front of her.

Making quick work of the tags on the new items, I shed my underwear and pulled the panties up my legs. I was surprised by how comfortable they felt. I had just barely clasped the strapless bra behind me when the dressing room door opened. I lunged for the robe Alice had placed on the table in the dressing room and threw it over my shoulders before adjusting myself in the bra.

When I turned to face Alice she was shaking her head minutely. "It's just me," she said.

I hadn't even considered the fact that it could have been Edward opening the door. Just the thought of me struggling into my new bra while Edward stood there caused me to blush deeply.

"Your face is all red," Alice commented. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"I'll get you some ice water. I can't do your makeup with your face flaming like that. Sit there," she pointed to a low chair pulled close to the table, "and I'll be right back."

Alice left the dressing room again and I sat down. Turning to the trunk, I gazed at the contents. One side was crammed full of makeup and applicators. The other seemed to hold brushes and hair accessories. Before I could get a close look, Alice returned with a tall glass of ice water. Putting it down on a coaster, she looked at me.

"Drink!" she commanded.

I took a sip and felt the icy liquid cool my still-warm face.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" she inquired gently.

I sighed and decided to be honest.

"I've never been to a cocktail party before, Alice. I'm worried that I'll make a fool of myself or, worse yet, Edward. This job could change my life, I'm afraid of screwing it up."

As I spoke, Alice's expression changed from one of concern to one of understanding.

"If that's all that's got you worried, Bella, I can offer you some advice. I'll talk while I pull your hair up."

Alice moved behind me and rummaged through the trunk pulling out brushes, bobby pins and a silver, rhinestone encrusted comb. She laid everything on the table in front of me before taking a brush to my hair.

"Being a success at a cocktail party requires that you define your goals before going. Tonight should be easy. Mr. Cullen told me that this is an in-house party. You're not looking to network; none of these people will be a potential employer. What would you say your goal is for tonight?"

"To not fall on my face."

Alice let out a small laugh. "I think you can shoot higher than that."

"To not fall on my face and not embarrass Edward."

"Bella, everyone at tonight's event works for Edward. Even if you were to stand on the table and do the Macarena, no one would comment for fear of pissing off the boss. Try to have a little fun."

"Should that be my goal? Have a little fun?"

"Having fun is always a goal," she replied with a smile, "but I think tonight your main goal should be to get to know the people who are important to Mr. Cullen's business."

I thought about that and how that goal would relate to mine and Edward's plan of cultivating a budding "relationship." A good first step would be to become familiar with the people who work for him, as well as his brother, Emmett, and friend, Jasper.

I nodded. "I can do that," I said with conviction.

"Hold still," Alice ordered. She had been pulling the brush through my hair and now laid it on the table. Grabbing the box of bobby pins, she handed it to me.

"Give me these one at a time as I ask for them."

"Since you'll be with the host, you'll have the chance to meet almost everyone there. Always look people in the eye when you're introduced and offer a firm handshake. Most men won't offer to shake your hand unless you reach out first, so don't be shy. Also, when you are introduced to someone, take a few seconds to memorize their name; people are flattered when you remember their names."

Alice held her hand over my shoulder and I handed her a bobby pin.

"Small talk is usually good, but follow Edward's lead. If he gets into a serious business discussion with someone, look interested, but keep out of it. Since there will be spouses there, don't hesitate to engage the wives in conversations about topics not relating to their husband's work."

I tried to nod, but Alice had a firm grip on my hair.

"Hold still," she reminded me as she held her hand out for another bobby pin.

"You mean like movies and music?" I was nervous again. I hadn't seen a movie in over a year and my taste in music was hardly mainstream.

"Sure! The important thing to remember is to not talk about yourself. Ask everyone questions. People love to talk about themselves!"

Alice continued to offer me advice while she pinned up my hair. I listened and quickly got the gist of her advice. _I might be able to do this after all!_

I had continued sipping my ice water and my face had finally returned to its usual pale tone. Alice walked around me and held out a mirror. "Here," she said, handing it to me. "What do you think?" I stood up and walked over to the large three way mirror. Holding the hand mirror behind me, I took in the elegant French Twist. All my hair was swept off my face and secured in the back. It looked quite sophisticated.

"Alice, it's lovely," I told her.

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it." She grabbed the silver comb off the table and inserted it into the Twist. "This will look terrific with your dress." She looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Damn," she swore softly, "you have so much hair! That took longer than I expected."

"What time is it?" I inquired.

"Four o'clock. That only leaves us 90 minutes for your makeup and dress."

Alice led me back to the chair. I realized that she was about to sit me back down to start my makeup, but I had a more pressing need.

"Alice, that water went right through me. Can I get dressed first so I can use the bathroom?"

She looked appalled. "Bella, that dress will go on exactly three minutes before you walk out that door and not a second before! The bathroom is just on the other side of the office, hurry up. It's not like you have to walk down the hallway or something."

"I can't go out there!" I exclaimed. "Edward is sitting at his desk."

"So?" She seemed confused.

"I'm only wearing a bathrobe," I explained gripping the bottom of the robe tightly and holding it up a bit.

"Bella, that robe covers more of you than the dress you'll be going out in tonight. We don't have time for arguments. Just go and come right back." With that she turned to the trunk and started pulling out jars of various colored powders.

Realizing the only way I'd be able to sit for another hour and a half was if I used the bathroom, I made up my mind. Walking resolutely to the door, I opened it and stepped out into Edward's office.

"Ms. Brandon, could you–"

Edward had started speaking before looking up. When his gaze fell on me, I offered him a shy half smile. He quickly rose to his feet and I remembered the old-fashioned gesture from our lunch together.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I thought you were Ms. Brandon."

"That's okay. I just need to…." I trailed off and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Oh," he said, "certainly."

I walked quickly across his office and entered the open bathroom. Turning, I closed the door and locked it behind me, but not before getting a glimpse of Edward's face still turned towards me.

After using the bathroom and washing my hands, I opened the door. My eyes went right to Edward's desk, but he was no longer there. I crossed his office quickly and reentered the dressing room. Alice was sitting on the table, her legs swinging freely.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep."

Alice draped a small towel around my neck and began dipping an applicator into one of the pots on the table. While she worked, she offered me advice about eating at the cocktail party. After demonstrating the most convenient way to hold a plate while eating and walking, she asked me about alcohol.

"I'm not much of a drinker," I explained.

"Stick to wine, then," she recommended. "And no more than two glasses. The last thing you need is to become too relaxed at what is really a business event."

I nodded once, quickly.

"Okay," she said, "we're just about done here." She looked at her watch one more time. "I'm going to check to make sure Mr. Cullen doesn't need anything before coming back to help you into your dress. Here," she handed me a small black clutch, "put your lipstick in here." I took the purse as she walked out of the room. After dropping the tube into the purse, I sat back down and ran over Alice's advice in my mind.

A few minutes later, Alice walked back in.

"Pull your stockings on while I get your dress."

I took the thigh-highs out of the pink bag and carefully maneuvered my legs into them. When I was done, I stood up. I took off the robe and Alice held the dress for me. Gingerly, I stepped into the silver and black creation, making sure not to snag my hose on the zipper. Alice pulled the dress up and settled it on my shoulders. I turned to face the mirror as she zipped it closed.

"Well, what do you think?"

I stared at my reflection, barely recognizing myself.

"Alice, it's just…."

"I know! Right? You look fabulous!"

Alice grabbed a box from the bottom of the garment bag and held it out to me.

"These shoes will just be the icing on the cake."

I took the shoes and opened the box with some trepidation. I was somewhat relieved to see that the heel wasn't too high. Tiny rhinestones dotted the black straps that crossed over the top. Slipping them on, I sighed in relief. They were surprisingly comfortable for a dress shoe.

Alice handed me a wide, silver bangle and my clutch.

"When you get back tonight, put the bangle in the purse, and the purse and the shoes into the bottom of the garment bag. Leave the comb on the table. Hang the dress up before you put your clothes back on. I'll pick it all up tomorrow sometime. Keep the lipstick; it's a good color for you."

"Thank you."

Alice opened the dressing room door and stepped into Edward's office. I followed her.

Edward was standing to the side of his desk watching the sun set through the huge window. I couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in the dressier suit. He turned and his eyes fell on me immediately.

"Doesn't she look great, Mr. Cullen?" Alice asked.

"I knew I could count on you, Ms. Brandon," he answered, not taking his eyes off me.

He approached the two of us. Reaching out, he took my hand and raised it to his lips before kissing my knuckles lightly.

"You look lovely, Bella."

"Thank you," I replied dropping my hand as he released it.

"I'll be by tomorrow to pick everything up," Alice told Edward.

"I'll see you then," he replied.

"Goodbye, Ms. Swan," Alice said with a wink and a grin.

"Good night, Ms. Brandon," I replied returning the grin.

Alice walked out of the office. Edward walked to the couch in the middle of the room and retrieved what I assumed to be my wrap. He returned to my side and held it open for me. I turned my back and he slid the heavy material over my shoulders.

"Shall we?" He offered me his arm. I smiled as I slid my hand through his arm and rested it lightly in the crook of his elbow. We exited his office and walked through reception. The elevator was already waiting for us. Edward hesitated to allow me to enter the lift first. He held my right hand in his as I stepped over the threshold. He stepped quickly in behind me and pressed the button for the lobby. We shared an amiable silence on the ride down.

When we reached the lobby, he again offered me his hand as I stepped out of the lift. His confidence in the social niceties made it easy for me to accept his superfluous assistance with grace.

"Right this way." He guided me to the doors and onto the sidewalk in front of the building. I glanced up and down the street but didn't see his Volvo.

"Are we taking a cab?" I asked.

"No," he replied, pulling a set of keys from his pocket and pressing the unlock button.

The locks on the car right in front of us popped up. I stared at the obviously expensive car before asking, "What kind of car is this?"

"It's a Vanquish," he answered, before reaching down to open the door.

"I don't speak _Car & Driver_."

He grinned at me.

"An Aston Martin," he replied. I nodded. I'd heard of that.

He offered me his hand again, as Demitri had yesterday when he had helped me into Edward's Volvo. Once again, I took his proffered hand and slid into the low seat. Edward closed the door and walked around the car. Getting in, he started the car and pulled out into traffic.

- - - - -

FF netters – the Twilighted folk are kicking your collective butts in the review department. Just sayin' ;) Hope you liked this chapter. Next up is the party FINALLY. I know, I know. I really thought that their first outing was going to be chapter 4, not chapter 9. I'd tell you that I only have one chappie planned between the tonight and the Gala next weekend, but WTF do I know? I was five chapters off on the cocktail party.

I've been golden in replying to reviews. I have every intention of continuing the trend. One reviewer made a prediction and she and I had a lovely little PM powwow. It was fun! Of course, the fact that her prediction was correct helped.

Twilighted folk – any Twilighted veterans out there? The first chapter of this story on ff dot net includes a prologue that IS NOT on Twilighted. I have no idea how to add it. Can someone tell me how? 10Q veddy much.

I have oodles of recommendations, BTW, and will share without provocation. _Emacipation Proclamation_. Read it. MafiaPrinceWard, 'nuff said. _What Happens at Charlie's Wedding_. Only read this one on laundry day as you're going to need many changes of panties. It's a Bella/Carlisle fic (for now, anyway), for cryin' out loud. No one beats the canon drum harder than me, but.... Ah, who am I kidding? I read a -- wait for it -- Esme/Edward one shot the other day. AWESOME, if you can tamper down the feelings of incest long enough to appreciate it. It's called _Taking Chances_.


	9. Go

A few thank yous: **Kristi28**, from Project Team Beta, who betas this story for me, has been pimping me out. I owe many of my new readers to her Twitter pimping. Thank you, Kristi! I'm IronicTwist67 on Twitter, but I really have nothing interesting to say. **socact**, the amazing author behind Same Time Next Year, is doing a little prereading for me. She made a suggestion that I turned into a 16-page one shot, loosely based on Taylor Swift's "Love Story." Stupid song is stuck in my head! I might post it at some point, so put me on author alert so you'll know if I get up the courage. Finally, to **CellaCullen**, who also preread this chapter for me. Her story, Raising Bella Swan is almost complete. I was lucky enough to preread the ending and I don't think that anyone will be disappointed. She's also starting a new story called Starting Over. The first chapter if so incredibly hot I had to dump water over my monitor to cool it off! Srsly! Put her on author alert so you can get in on the ground floor!

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 9 – Go**

EPOV

I glanced at Bella while driving across town to tonight's party. The setting sun cast a pink shadow across her face as she looked out the passenger side window. Twilight's glow leant her an ethereal quality that, if possible, made her even more stunning.

I thought back to when she had stepped out of my dressing room earlier today to use the bathroom.

_I had mistakenly assumed it was Ms. Brandon when I looked up. The sight of her in a silky red robe, bare feet and not a drop of makeup on had surprised me, and I know I visibly reacted. As soon as she locked the bathroom door behind her I left the office so as not to be there when she made the return trip._

_I decided a visit to Emmett was in order to avoid embarrassing either of us. On my way to his office I used my cell to call Demitri. I had parked my Volvo in a convenient spot out front when I returned from my meeting earlier so that we could access it easily when it was time to head to the party. After seeing her looking so lovely with her hair pinned up and a faint blush on her cheeks, I decided that the Aston Martin would be more appropriate. I instructed Demitri to switch cars for me._

_I was waved into Emmett's office as soon as I arrived. He offered me a drink and asked about my earlier meeting._

"_Everything went well," I told him. "I've already sent the parameters to R&D. I'm confident we'll be able to meet their needs in the time allotted."_

_He nodded his head and pushed aside the papers he had been perusing._

"_So…," he started. I just looked at him._

_Silence._

"_So what?" I finally asked._

"_Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"_

_Confused, I shook my head slowly. "Nooo…," I dragged the word out as my mind raced to understand his question._

_He stared at me steadily. _

"_Emmett, I guess I'm a little slow today. What do want me to tell you?"_

_He let out an exasperated sigh. "I spoke with Jasper earlier."_

"_So?" Then it clicked. "Oh! Bella."_

"_Bella?" he repeated._

"_Yes, Bella. You're asking me about the escort I hired? Bella Swan."_

_If I had just confessed to bank fraud Emmett couldn't have looked more stunned._

"_You hired an escort?" he asked evenly. Years of brotherly conversations clued me in to Emmett's true feelings, though his voice remained controlled._

"_Why are you so shocked? It was your idea."_

"_Yes, an idea that you shot down as soon as I mentioned it. What happened to 'No class, Emmett. How long do you think it will be before she sells me out to the _Inquirer_, Emmett?'" He mimicked my voice pretty well, I have to admit._

"_Why is this taking you by surprise? You said you spoke with Jasper earlier."_

"Jasper knows that you hired an escort? He just told me that you had a date for the party tonight."

_Of course. It was Jasper who suggested I keep the exact nature of Bella and my relationship under wraps. I just didn't realize he included my brother in the circle of ignorance._

"_Yes, Jasper knows."_

_He feigned a look of despair. "I'm hurt, bro."_

"_I intended to introduce her to you tonight. I think you'll like her."_

"_What does that matter? She's an escort, she's paid to like who you like. How are you getting around the whole exposure thing?"_

"_Bella's not like that. She's not a professional escort; she's just a nice girl who's agreed to accompany me to business and social events to maintain appearances and help keep the hellcats at bay."_

"_Uh-huh," Emmett replied, eyeing me speculatively. "Where did you meet this 'nice girl'?"_

"_Actually, she used to work for the company that we contract to clean the building every night."_

"_You're dating the maid?_

"No, Emmett," I answered exasperatedly. "She no longer works for the cleaning company and we're not dating. She's just a nice girl who's agreed to accompany me –"

_He cut me off. "Yeah, yeah, I got that. I think you need to start at the beginning."_

_So I told him the whole story. I told him about the shower, her quitting her job, our lunch, the meeting with Ms. Brandon, my discussion with Jasper -- everything. It took surprisingly little time. That's when I realized I'd known her less than 48 hours. It seemed much longer._

"_There was a naked girl in your shower while we talked on the phone yesterday?" He shook his head, almost sadly and then sighed. "If you can get people to buy this 'relationship,' Edward, you'll be the best salesman I've ever met."_

_I laughed._

"_What?" he wanted to know._

"_You sound just like her. Bella said we'd need to 'sell' the relationship also."_

_Emmett's mouth quirked into a half-smile, "Really? Huh, maybe I will like her."_

"_I have no doubt. Would you clue Rosalie in? She can be…intimidating until you get to know her. Ask her to go easy on Bella."_

"_Hey, that's my wife you're talking about," he said with mock indignation._

"_I know."  
_

_He laughed. "Yeah, yeah… you're right. So, where is she? Is she meeting us there?"_

"_No, she's up in my office getting ready as we speak. Ms. Brandon is with her."_

"_Well, let's get up there. I can't wait to meet her."_

_I paused a moment, considering what Bella had been wearing the last time I'd seen her. I wasn't sure she'd be up for meeting my brother in her robe._

"_Actually, Emmett, it's getting late and I need to get ready, too. I'll make sure to find you as soon as we get to the site tonight, 'kay?"_

"_Sure, sure," he replied, "I guess I'll see you in a few hours."_

"Edward?" Bella's voice pulled me out of my reverie; I glanced over at her and noticed that her expression was somewhat worried.

"Is there anything else you think I need to know before we arrive?"

I thought quickly. "I guess you should know that Emmett and Jasper are both aware of the true status of our relationship. Emmett is going to tell Rosalie, so she'll probably know by tonight as well. I'm not sure if Jasper told Charlotte, but since she won't be here tonight we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Okay," she answered, this information seeming to put her more at ease.

"Also, I think that maybe you should stay close to me tonight. That should help us both keep the story straight. Just because most of the guests work for me doesn't mean that they'll be that blind if we aren't careful."

"I'd planned on it."

Pulling up to the venue, I smiled as I watched the brief scuffle the valets engaged in as they decided who'd get to park my car. One valet, probably smarter than the rest, made his way over the passenger side door and held it open for Bella. Bright kid, I'd go for the girl instead of the car, too.

My door was pulled open. As I stepped out as the winning valet said, "Enjoy your evening, sir." I pulled $20 out of my wallet and stuffed it in his hand.

"Take good care of her."

"Yes, sir!" he replied, hopping into the front seat.

I walked around the car to where Bella stood. She met my eyes when I offered her my arm. I watched the last trace of the worry I'd noted earlier slip away, a small smile taking its place.

"Let's do this." Her voice was strong.

We walked the path together, not hesitating as the door was pulled open in anticipation of our arrival. After dropping our coats off at the coat check, we were led towards the gathering by a discrete server. The doors to the reception area were open and I could see many familiar faces.

Up-tempo music was playing softly from the overhead speakers when we entered the brightly lit main room. Well-dressed executives were mingling with their husbands and wives. A larger group was gathered around Emmett who was holding court at the bar, as usual. I could hear soft laughter and quiet conversation all around.

As we walked through the gathering our presence began to garner attention. I saw several people bring their heads closer to their partners' in hushed inquiry. A gaggle of younger women, mostly trophy wives, twittered together excitedly and made no attempt to hide their curious looks. Everyone here was aware of my break up with Tanya, or rather "her break up with me," and they were dying to know who Bella was.

I tilted my head towards Bella and she turned slightly to give me her attention.

"We seem to be causing quite a stir."

"We certainly are," she answered, a smile in her voice.

I began nodding to colleagues around the room and steered Bella towards Emmett.

"Edward!" he greeted, clapping me on the back as the crowd around him parted.

"Good evening, Emmett," I responded. "I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Swan."

Bella held out her hand and smiled brightly at Emmett. I could see his appraising look.

"Bella," I continued, "this is my brother, Emmett Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett."

He cocked his eyebrow at her. "The pleasure's all mine," he replied in a deeper than usual voice, stepping closer to Bella and raising her hand to his lips.

I heard a thwack. "Down, boy!" That came from Rosalie and garnered a laugh from the surrounding crowd.

"Ow, Rose!" Emmett reached over to rub the back of his head.

"Don't go scaring the young lady off, you big oaf," Rosalie continued, before stepping towards me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hello, Edward. Congratulations on your success."

"Thank you, Rose. I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my sister-in-law, Rosalie Cullen."

"It's lovely to meet you, Rosalie." Bella held her hand out to Rose, but Rose stepped past her offered hand and hugged her instead. I let go of Bella, in amazement, so she could return the gesture. Rose was not a touchy feely kind of person. It often took her months to warm up to someone. She's already touched Bella more in that hug than she did me in the whole first year I knew her.

Bella stepped back.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked her.

"White wine, please, Edward. Thank you."

"I'll be right back." I took two steps towards an empty spot at the bar and beckoned the bartender before turning back to watch Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie was chatting up a storm and Bella seemed wholly interested in what she was saying. You'd never know it was their first meeting unless you'd heard me introduce the two of them.

Emmett sidled up next to me. "She's hot, man."

"Don't let Rose hear you say that."

"Rose is cool—she knows I know how lucky I am." He paused, "So… Edward, eh?"

"How ridiculous would it sound if she called me Mr. Cullen?"

"You really need to let that go, bro."

I sighed. Emmett had hit on a nerve. I was 29 years old and the CEO of a Fortune 10 company. Most guys my age were two steps out of the mailroom. The fact that I practically inherited my position when our grandfather retired didn't win me any respect, though I hoped my job performance did. Frankly, I worried if I let everyone call me Edward they'd mistake me for an overdressed copy boy.

"You're too uptight. Look what you did to that poor receptionist. Did you have to bust her down to the front desk just 'cause she called you Edward?"

"Lauren was coming onto me a like a ton of bricks every day. And this was when I was still relatively happy with Tanya." _Huh, I guess what Bella said earlier was true—being in a committed relationship wouldn't stop the women from approaching me. I hadn't thought of it that way before._ "It was all I could do to keep Mrs. Cope from smacking her. And, she didn't call me Edward, she called me Eddie. You know how much I hate that."

"Your drinks, sir," the bartender interrupted us as he placed a glass of white wine and a neat Scotch in front of me.

"Thank you." I turned back to Emmett. "Thank Rosalie for me. It's nice of her to make such an effort with Bella." I glanced over my shoulder to where Rosalie had slipped her arm through Bella's. They were drifting slowly away from the bar while engaged in idle chatter.

Emmett was about to answer, "I'll tell her—" when I cut him off with a hushed, "Shit!"

He looked at me with wide eyes. Following my gaze he realized who had just arrived.

"Did you know First was coming tonight?" I asked him.

"No," he answered. "It's not too surprising, though. Cracking the Fortune top 10 was always a goal for him. I'm sure he's proud."

Our grandfather was an amazing man. He'd built Cullen Enterprises from nothing. Some minor health issues had forced him to retire before he'd planned. He was nothing if not supportive of my efforts, but....

"I hadn't planned on introducing Bella to him tonight. I really wanted to prep her a little bit first."

My grandfather wasn't a hard man to get along with, but he had some very old-fashioned ideas when it came to personal relationships. I knew I could count on Bella's discretion, but wasn't sure what she'd do if my grandfather cornered her to talk.

"Rose and I will distract him; she's got about a million pictures of EJ in that bag she's carrying. Go talk to Bella and then join us."

"Thanks." The two of us approached the ladies. I handed Bella her wine as Emmett pulled Rose across the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry about this. My grandfather is here. I didn't know he was attending this evening."

"That's fine, Edward. Let's not be rude. Introduce me."

"There's a slight problem. Grandfather has very strong opinions about personal relationships. I've been a bit of a disappointment to him in that department. Family is very important to him and he puts women on a pedestal. I'm not sure if he knows that Tanya and I broke up, though he'd never be rude to you. He might pump you for information about the exact nature of our association."

"I'm glad we got our stories straight before we came here tonight, then." She sounded calm and assured. Again I was surprised by her demeanor. Maybe I was making too much of this. Bella seemed confident that we could talk with my grandfather without causing him distress or exposing our charade.

I offered her my arm once again and we made our way slowly to where Emmett and Rose were sitting with our grandparents, entertaining them with tales of EJ's sleeping habits. Pictures of the baby were spread on a small cocktail table and I could see Grandmother slipping a few in her bag.

My grandfather seemed to sense our approach. He caught my eye briefly before looking at Bella. He stood as we neared the table.

"Good evening, Edward," he greeted me. "Congratulations on your success, my boy. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, First. It's a pleasure to see you here tonight."

I dropped Bella's hand as he hugged me. When he released me I moved to where my grandmother sat.

"Grandmother, you're looking radiant tonight." I bent to kiss her cheek.

"Ah, Edward, such a charmer. It's wonderful to see you, dear. I've missed you."

"Grandmother, First," I said, stepping back to Bella's side, "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan. Bella, these are my grandparents, Elizabeth and Edward Cullen."

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Isabella," my grandmother replied, "what a beautiful name."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, please call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, it is very nice to meet you." She seemed so natural conversing with my family. I'm sure she was nervous but she hid it well.

"Likewise." My grandmother moved her gaze to my grandfather as he stepped forward.

"Miss Swan, good evening."

"Please, sir, call me Bella." She reached out and grasped my grandfather's hand.

"Bella, then," he said, not letting go of her, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're too kind."

He smiled at her faintly and she returned the expression before turning away slightly to look at me. _Charming._

"Enough, First," I said jokingly as I took Bella's hand from his.

"I'm going to run to the restroom," Rosalie interrupted, "would you care to join me, Bella?"

"Excuse me," Bella said softly as I released her hand.

I sat in Rosalie's chair as my grandfather settled down while the ladies left.

"She's lovely, Edward. Who is she?" my grandmother asked once the girls were out of earshot.

"Bella's a contractor for Cullen Enterprises."

She nodded.

"Edward, it's not good business to date employees." My grandfather's voice was stern.

"We're not dating, First—"

"Why not?" he interrupted me. His self-contradiction was typical. I'm sure he was so successful in business because he always analyzed a situation from all sides. He could often incorporate the arguments from opposing views and make a cohesive whole. It was a rare talent and one that ingratiated him to everyone he met. He firmly believed that it was bad business to date colleagues, but would find a way to make it work if he felt it was in one's best personal interests.

"We were both attending without escorts tonight and simply decided to come together."

"Mmm." He looked thoughtful. "Where's your lady friend, Ms. Denali?"

"Tanya and I are no longer seeing each other."

He nodded, but I could have sworn I heard my grandmother say, "Good," under her breath. Emmett snickered.

"It looks like your 'non-date' is returning. You should make the rounds. Your grandmother and I won't be staying, I just wanted to offer my congratulations, son. You," at this he turned to include Emmett, "you both make me proud."

Bella and Rosalie rejoined our group.

"Bella, it was delightful meeting you. I hope we'll meet again sometime."

"Good bye, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me First, my dear. It's silly, but everyone does."

She cocked her eyebrow in question.

"I'm sure Edward will explain it to you. Rosie," he continued, turning to Rosalie and kissing her cheek. "When you're ready to leave my grandson here, give me a call."

Rosalie laughed. "I'm not sure Elizabeth would appreciate that."

"Dear," my grandmother interjected, "if you truly want him, just let me know."

Everyone laughed as my grandmother rose to her feet and took her husband's arm.

"We'll see you at the Gala next weekend." Rose kissed my grandmother on the cheek, as did Emmett, before First shook both my and Emmett's hands.

We turned as my grandparents made their way out the door.

"Well, Bella, ready to meet everyone?" I asked.

"Absolutely. See you later, Rose."

"Bye, Bella. Don't let the fogies bore you to death."

RPOV

I watched Bella and Edward walk away. He inclined his head towards her, speaking quietly. She turned her face slightly towards his to hear him better.

_Hmmmmm._

- - - - -

Remember last A/N where I said there'd only be one chapter between the cocktail party and the Gala. Seems I was wrong. The cocktail party itself will be at least two chappies. Right now my plan is for two, but, once again, WTF do I know?

Check my profile for the three stories that dragged me into fanfic: Isle Esme, The Second Night and Practice Makes Perfect, all by nightdancers. They are three of the 'fade to black' scenes from Breaking Dawn. They could be written by SM herself. Every detail from the book is touched upon in these stories. And, they're hot has hell.


	10. The Finish Line

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 10 – The Finish Line**

As I led Bella away from my family I leaned over, "First seemed to like you."

She smiled at me. "He's quite charming. I can see where you and your brother get it from."

I laughed as we approached a group of employees who were talking animatedly.

"Mr. Cullen! We were just discussing your coup over ProLog. Brilliant strategy!"

"Our success there was quite a gain for CE," I conceded.

There were nods all around. I took advantage of the lull in the conversation. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan. Bella, this is Sergio Santos, William Finch, Tyler Crowley and Rishi Patel. They're all department heads here at Cullen."

"So nice to meet you," Bella said, briefly clasping hands with each man. I could see curiosity in their eyes.

"Bella's a new contractor helping out in my office," I continued. My vague description seemed to satisfy most of them, but Tyler continued to eye her.

The conversation returned to business matters. Eventually, Sergio, Bill and Rishi's wives joined us. The topics became more personal, and I knew that it was time for Bella and me to move on.

"If you'll excuse us…." Everyone offered a farewell as Bella and I walked away.

I was steering her to a group of Board members when we were cut off by Jasper.

"Hey, Edward," he said by way of hello. Smiling, he turned to Bella. "You must be Bella." She seemed surprised that he knew her name.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Jasper." She recovered quickly. I was pleased that she remembered his name from the photo in my office.

He turned back to me. "I just wanted to let you know that the card you requested is processing. I'll definitely have it on Monday."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Then the shopping spree can begin, eh Bella?" Jasper winked at her.

Bella was obviously confused when she turned to me. Of course I had never mentioned the credit card to her so she wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"It's no big deal. I just requested a corporate card for you so that you could charge business necessities. It's faster than submitting expense reports, though you'll still have to fill them out. Remind me to have Mrs. Cope sit down with you and explain the expense procedure. It's not very time consuming."

She nodded. "Okay."

"It was nice meeting you, Bella," Jasper said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Jasper."

"Edward," he said, offering me a silent, "Niiicccee...," along with a suggestive smirk.

We resumed our walk toward the Board members and I leaned closer to Bella, removing the empty wine glass from her hands.

"Most of these people sit on the Board of Directors. I'll introduce you and we'll have a drink with them. It's expected."

Our approach was not unnoticed.

"Edward!" I was greeted loudly by several of the people in the group. One heavy man with a florid face stepped towards me.

"Terrific party, Edward! Terrific!"

"Thank you, J.J. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"And who's this lovely lady?" he asked, eyeing Bella speculatively.

I cleared my throat. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Mr. Jenks, he's President of the Board of Directors for Cullen Enterprises."

"Mr. Jenks, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me J.J." he answered her exuberantly. Everything J.J. did was exuberant. He slid his hand around Bella's arm and tugged her towards the table. "C'mon, Bella, join us for a drink. We're celebrating!"

"J.J.—" I started before he cut me off.

"None of that, Edward. Go find that girlfriend of yours—what's her name? Tori, Toni?"

"Tanya isn't here this evening."

"Well then, I guess you're on your own, young man." J.J. laughed loudly at his own joke and continued to pull Bella towards the table.

"C'mon Bella, I'll introduce you to everyone."

She glanced back at me as J.J. dragged her off. I could see the panic in her eyes. We specifically planned not to be separated tonight and now we were. Should I follow her, though J.J. had effectively dismissed me? Would she be okay? Damn him. It was things like J.J.'s casual dismissal that made me uncertain about myself. He would never have pulled that nonsense with First.

I pondered another brief moment before deciding that Bella would be well enough for a short time. I'd keep my eye on her and return to the table in 20 minutes or so. I decided to circulate. I noticed that J.J. had ordered Bella another glass of wine. He also had a server bringing platter after platter of shrimp and bacon wrapped bay scallops to the Board's table. Bella was eating and seemed to be joining in the general conversation.

I was briefly distracted by the event coordinator who asked when I'd be giving my toast. A quick glance at my watch told me we had another hour or so before it would be expected. The head of Marketing found me shortly thereafter, and we got into a serious discussion about next year's budget. Before I knew it, a half hour had passed. _Shit!_

I looked up and tried to find Bella at the table where J.J. had brought her. The table was empty. I noticed a number of Board members dispersed around the room. I finally found J.J., but Bella wasn't with him. Where could she be?

BPOV

I excused myself from the Board's table as soon as socially acceptable. I think I held my own well enough when the topic was something with which I was familiar. Thankfully, the general conversation wasn't business related. I smiled and nodded when appropriate. One of the Directors asked me about my education and I impressed him when I told him I graduated from UC. When his attention was pulled away from me, I looked around the room for Edward. I first noticed him talking with a venue employee and then with a man I didn't know. They seemed involved in a serious conversation so I knew I couldn't expect him to rescue me from the table.

Two of the Directors left the table to join their spouses, another excused herself shortly thereafter. I no longer felt self conscious about leaving and turned to J.J. to thank him for introducing me to the Board.

"It was lovely to meet you, as well, Bella. I hope to see you again in the future."

I smiled brightly and offered a similar sentiment.

"We're going to dinner next week… Tuesday, I think. Edward, Emmett, Whitlock and I. You should join us."

"I'd be happy to, if Edward doesn't mind."

"Don't worry about Edward, my dear. I extended the invitation to you. It will be fine."

"Thank you, J.J." I pulled my Blackberry from my clutch. "Tuesday, you say?"

"Yes, 8 o'clock at Markethouse on North Fairbanks. What do you say?"

I pretended to check my calendar. "Yes, I'm available. Thank you for asking."

"Wonderful, Bella. I'll see you then."

I was finally able to bolt to the bathroom that I had used earlier in the evening. I found an empty stall, though I didn't need to use it, and sat so that I could take a few deep breaths and collect my thoughts before returning to the room to find Edward.

Though talking with J.J. and the other Board members had made me nervous, I was grateful for the food. That first glass of wine had gone to my head since it had been over seven hours since I'd last eaten. Now I was pleasantly satisfied and happy, because this would be one less meal I'd have to pay for. I felt better about spending some of my grocery money on the clothes I bought yesterday.

I was wondering how long Edward and I would be staying this evening when the restroom door opened and several women walked in. I could hear them talking to one another as they entered.

"…I know! Well, it doesn't surprise me in the least. They'd been in all the papers for the last few months."

"She's an idiot for walking away. I'd have held onto him for all I'm worth. Or he's worth!"

This comment was greeted with laughter.

"Really! He's the whole package--rich, good looking…what could be so bad that she'd break up with him?"

While I had assumed they were talking about Edward from the beginning, this comment seemed to confirm it. I could hear general sounds of confusion as they tried to figure out why Tanya would have broken up with Edward.

"I heard he was cheating on her."

"No! With that girl he brought tonight?"

I felt the blush spread across my face. Of course, I should have realized that people would make that assumption when they saw us together so soon after the break up.

"I don't think so," another woman answered. "My husband said he introduced her as a new contractor working in his office."

"But she's here. I heard from someone in HR that she's only been working for Cullen for, like, two days. How did she score an invite to this party if she's only been working for him for two days?"

This speculation brought on another round of curious and suggestive sounds.

"She is pretty," someone offered.

"You think? I think he could do better." I rolled my eyes.

"Ready?" It was obvious they were getting ready to leave.

"Did you see the article TMZ posted about him the other night?"

There was general assent, but the conversation faded out as the women left the restroom.

Making sure I still had my clutch, I stepped out of the stall and walked to the mirror. I checked myself closely. While I was pretty average generally, I thought that Alice's hard work had paid off tonight. Edward _could_ probably do better, but not by much.

With that thought I reapplied my lipstick and smoothed my hair before washing my hands and returning to the party.

EPOV

"There you are," I said as I finally caught up with Bella where she was standing near the table we had shared with First and my grandmother earlier.

She smiled at me, "Here I am. I looked for you earlier but you seemed to be having a serious conversation with someone I didn't know. I didn't want to interrupt."

"You should have. It would've been fine. I can talk to any of these people at work tomorrow. Can I get you another drink?"

"No, no thank you. I've already had two and I don't drink often. Alice recommended that I not stand on a table and do the Macarena tonight."

The visual made me laugh. "How about water or seltzer or juice—I'm sure the bar has cranberry or orange?"

"Seltzer would be great."

We walked over to the bar where I ordered Bella a seltzer with lemon, and myself another neat Scotch.

"So, what did you think of the Board of Directors?"

"I get the general impression that they are a dedicated bunch. I was a little surprised when J.J. brought me over there."

"Yes, well, J.J. isn't my biggest fan. He opposed me being named CEO, but was outvoted by the rest of them. Pulling you away from me was a little dig."

Bella grimaced.

"What?"

"He asked me to join you, him, Emmett and Jasper for dinner next week."

I exhaled in exasperation, but then reconsidered. "It's fine, Bella. If he invited you then you should come. If you think about it, he's playing into our plans. It will be a chance for us to spend time together publicly, but at someone else's insistence. It wouldn't be a date, since I didn't ask you."

"That makes sense," she agreed.

"So why didn't he want you to take over for your grandfather when he retired?"

"Age, really. I've been interning or working for CE since I was 17 years old, so I had almost 10 years here when I was appointed CEO, but I'm still very young for the position."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine." Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What?" I asked her. I was sure there wasn't anything she was thinking that I hadn't already heard.

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and tilted her head. "Now that you've told me, I guess I can see it. You have a very commanding presence about you. I thought you were older."

That wasn't something people ever said. She had surprised me. I looked down at my drink before taking another sip.

"How about you, Bella? How old are you?"

"Mr. Cullen, don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman her age?" she asked in a falsely offended voice.

"I'm not asking you as a woman, I'm asking you as an employee."

"That's even worse," she exclaimed with a small laugh. "Aren't you banned from asking an employee about her age?"

"Technically, but I'm sure you can see how it might be necessary for me to know, considering our unique working relationship."

"True…." She pretended to ponder. "I'm twenty-four."

I nodded. She was a little young, but nothing that society would find scandalous. She seemed wiser than her years. I wondered why that was.

"Speaking of invitations," she said, returning to our earlier conversation, "you received two today that Angela and Mrs. Cope believed I should discuss with you. The first was for a fraternity reunion."

"Do you remember when it was?"

"Early November…the 6th I think. Included with the invite was an itinerary, looks like the festivities are scheduled to run for three days. There were some 'members' only' events and some that included dates or spouses."

"Where's it being held?"

"Here, in Chicago."

"In that case, then, I'll have to participate to some extent. I'm sure my brother and Jasper will want to attend, too. Let me talk to them and then I'll get back to you about which events you'll be needed for."

"Certainly."

"What else?"

"Um, you received an invitation to a movie premiere for November 19th."

"Really? That's strange. I've attended plenty, but it was Tanya, not me, who was always invited. What movie?"

"I don't remember the name right now. Some supernatural teenaged romance…"

I cut her off.

"Oh! That invitation _is_ for me. My friend, Seth, is a screenwriter. This is his first big studio film. I didn't know they were having an opening in Chicago. We'll definitely go to that."

Bella seemed pleased by that.

"I'll call Ali- I mean Ms. Brandon tomorrow and let her know about the extra events so she can plan the clothing."

"Great."

I felt my phone vibrate and checked it quickly. Ms. Brandon had texted me. I quickly read the message before putting the phone away.

"What's the plan for the rest of this party?" Bella asked.

I exhaled and looked down at my watch. It was just after nine o'clock.

"I'm expected to make a short speech and offer a toast. The waiters should be coming around with champagne soon. After that, we can head back to the office. You can change and go home. Unless you need to do something you won't need to come into the office until Tuesday. Mrs. Cope can show you the expense report paperwork then. Start keeping track of your mileage now, though, so that you can get an accurate idea of how much travel you're doing for your job."

"I haven't got a car, Edward. I use public transportation, mostly."

_Gah! _This was embarrassing. I kept making assumptions about her means and was always drawn up short. Instead of confronting the issue right now, however, I decided to deflect by focusing on a less important facet of her announcement.

"Well, that's fine for getting to the office regularly, but won't be appropriate for attending the dinner on Tuesday. A cab would be a better choice."

She grimaced. _Christ! How many times could I stick my foot in my mouth during this conversation?_

"However," I continued as if I hadn't just insulted her for the second time in thirty seconds, "I'd like to offer to drive, if you don't mind. You'll be in the office anyway; it won't seem suspicious if we travel together."

"That would be fine, Edward."

The waiters had begun circulating with the champagne flutes.

_Thank God!_ Our simple conversation had me more off balance than I'd been all night, including First's surprise visit and J.J.'s attempt to embarrass me.

A waiter approached. I took two flutes and handed one to Bella. "Why don't you go stand with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie? This won't take long and then we'll head out."

Bella nodded and smiled at me before turning and walking through the gathering. I waited until she found my brother before using a fork to tap the side of my glass. The general hubbub quieted as those present turned to face me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I began, "I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening. On behalf of the Board and myself I would like to…"

BPOV

Edward's speech had been short but obviously sincere. After drinking his champagne, he made a quick circuit of the party bidding good night to those in attendance. We left shortly after, retrieving our coats from the coat check before approaching the valets. I shivered as we waited for Edward's car to be brought over. I wasn't looking forward to the chilly walk home from the bus stop later.

"Cold?"

"Yes, it seems this wrap is just for show," I said, touching it lightly. I was making a joke, but Edward took me seriously. Taking off his coat, he slid it over my shoulders without another word. I turned to him, about to protest, but he just shook his head at my expression.

"My suit jacket is warm enough for now. The car heats up fast. I'll be fine."

"Thank you," I said, simply. He smiled in return as his car appeared.

The valet held the passenger side door open for me and I slid in, grateful for the heat already drifting from the vents. Edward's door opened and he joined me in the car. I heard the valet thank him before both doors shut firmly.

As we were pulling into traffic, Edward asked me how I had enjoyed my evening.

"This was very nice. It was lovely meeting your family. Your coworkers, or employees, I guess, were very friendly. There was something I wanted to discuss with you, though."

"If this is about dinner with J.J., I told you, don't worry about it. It's probably a good idea, actually."

"No, that's not it. You see, earlier tonight I was in the restroom when a group of women came in. They didn't know I was there and they were talking about you."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I can imagine what they were saying."

I laughed quietly, "Yes, well, I'm sure you can. However, there was something that concerned me. Some of them seemed to assume that you had cheated on your ex. They thought that I might be the one you cheated with. While we both know that's not true, I wanted to make you aware of the fact that the thought is out there."

"Thanks. I should have realized that people would jump to that conclusion. Well, hopefully our charade will work and people will see our 'relationship' develop publicly and that will put those rumors to rest."

I nodded again before looking out the window to enjoy the city lights. The warm interior, combined with the wine I had consumed earlier was making me sleepy. I snuggled a little further down into Edward's coat. I tried to stifle a yawn and failed, inhaling deeply through my nose. Suddenly I was assaulted by the most incredible scent. I realized it was Edward's coat. It smelled wonderful, like him, but much more intense. I turned my head more towards the window and sniffed his lapel unobtrusively. _Amazing!_

It was only a short time later that we pulled into the garage. Once we were parked I quickly opened the door and got out. Edward was halfway around the car and stopped when he saw me standing.

"Bella," he started, "you need to let me open the door for you. I've been meaning to tell you that, but it slipped my mind tonight with the valets opening and closing the doors. Please."

"Certainly, Edward. I'm sorry, I should have realized."

"It's okay, just something to remember for the future."

I nodded as we entered the elevator. When the doors closed behind us I turned to him.

"Was there anything tonight you'd have preferred I'd done differently?" He seemed to ponder my question thoughtfully.

"Honestly, tonight was full of so many curveballs I can't help but be pleased with the way the evening went. You handled everything so well, my sister-in-law, the meeting with my grandparents, even your interaction with J.J. I'd say tonight could not have gone better."

I smiled at the praise. I had been so nervous when the evening began, but felt good about it now.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, Bella. You are doing me a great favor."

We exited the elevator into the reception area of his office. We walked to the double doors. He grasped the handle and frowned.

"Bella, these doors are unlocked. That likely means the cleaning crew is in my office. Are you okay with that?"

My mind raced. "Victoria…" I said quietly.

"Victoria, your old boss? From the phone conversation the other night? What do you want to do, Bella?"

"Ummm…." I hesitated. There was really no reason for me to avoid Victoria, but I wasn't sure I was ready to confront her tonight.

"I have an idea. Let me go in there and tell her I need to get some work done. I'll excuse her for the evening telling her to just clean the bathroom. While she's in the bathroom you can come in and go straight to my changing room. I'll let you know when she leaves."

"Okay." This was fine for tonight, but I knew I'd have to deal with her eventually if I was going to keep showing up in Edward's office late at night.

I sat on the couch in reception while Edward walked into his office. I heard their muffled voices before Edward opened the door again.

"She's in the bathroom. C'mon."

I handed Edward his coat before moving quickly through his office. I closed the dressing room door behind me and took a deep breath, clearing my head.

I quickly undressed, storing the shoes and bracelet as Alice had instructed. I opened the clutch and removed my Blackberry and lipstick, which I slipped into the bag I had been carrying earlier in the day. I removed the fancy underwear and placed it back in the pink bag from the store. I changed into my own underwear and the clothes I had worn to the office before settling down and waiting for Edward to let me know the coast was clear. I started pulling the pins from my hair figuring I'd be warmer on my trip home with my hair down over my neck. It took surprisingly little time to let it all down considering how long Alice worked to pile it on my head. I fingered the sparkly comb before leaving it on the table where Alice could find it tomorrow.

I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking it out and massaging my scalp. I stood up and bent at the waist, flipping my hair over my head so it hung to the floor. I continued to enjoy the feeling of my hands running through my hair until I heard the door open. Standing quickly, I turned and faced Edward, who swallowed hard before winking at me.

"The coast is clear," he said conspiratorially. I grinned at him before grabbing my bag and preparing to leave.

"Ms. Brandon texted me earlier and asked me to tell you that the contents of the pink bag are yours to keep. She doesn't expect them back."

"Oh! That's very generous of her." I grabbed the pink bag off the table.

"Indeed. Bella, I wanted to talk to you a bit about the corporate card. Please, feel free to use it for _anything_ you might need to make your job easier. I'm the one who'll sign off on your expense reports so don't worry about having to justify your purchases to someone else. Just use it, okay?"

"Okay, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I better head home." I walked past him and into his office. When I reached the door, I turned to say goodnight. Edward stood near the couch frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where's your coat?"

"Oh, I didn't think to bring one," I lied as glibly as I could, thinking of my bulky parka. "It was so warm out earlier." This was a complete falsehood. I thought back to my chilly ride to work this morning. I was a lousy liar, but I seemed to fool Edward. "I'll be fine," I continued.

"Wait."

He walked back into the dressing room and emerged a moment later with a brown zippered cardigan.

"Here," he said, "take this. It's too cold for you to go home without something on."

I hesitated before reaching out to accept the sweater. Instead of handing it to me he held it open to help me put it on.

I put down my bags and slipped into the sweater pushing the long sleeves up over my hands. I was immediately assailed by his warm scent once again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Edward walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Well, goodnight," I said, gathering my bags.

"Goodnight, Bella, and remember what I said. Plan to use your card for anything you might need. I'll see you Tuesday."

I turned and left his office as he started flipping through the papers on his desk. I got on the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. As the elevator descended a smile broke out over my face.

_I did it!_

EPOV

I watched Bella until my office door closed, cutting her off from view. I sighed and shook my head, trying to dislodge the thought I'd been battling since I opened my dressing room door to find her bent over, running her fingers through her hair.

_Nice ass!_

- - - - -

A few people have put the prologue together with the events of the story and asked questions. You can figure the time span of the story if you try. There will be detailed descriptions of their first half dozen or so outings. If you've been reading closely, you'll know exactly what events these are. Some were mentioned in this chapter, some in earlier chapters.

A few readers are offended that Jasper is engaged to Charlotte. He's never even met Alice in this story, folks. Sorry!

Many thanks to pkitten, who created a banner for this story and an old one shot of mine called U + UR Hand. If you're looking for lemons, U + UR Hand is a great place to start. Link is in my profile.

Pkitten is part of a collab called KeepersOfTheNaughtySparkle. Their story "Reunion" is a great read. Go check it out! Fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 5057278 /1/ Reunion

Then hit their website, fangsdeep(dot)proboards(dot)com/.


	11. Goodbye to the Past

Massive thanks to AngryBaderGirl who , with a single tweet, exposed my story to literally hundreds of new readers. Thank you, bb – you rock! I want to be you when I grow up. ABG's characters, Tie Guy, Sk8er Girl and TNGUS pwn me. Read anything she's written – you will be hooked on the goodness that is AngryBadgerGirl

A big thank you to all those who've put me or this story on alert! Leave a review if you can so I can thank you personally!

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 11 – Goodbye to the Past**

The euphoric feelings I had when I'd gone to sleep last night were still with me when I awoke. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a granola bar while I considered the day ahead. Even the fact that I had to go to Nomad to pick up my last check couldn't put a damper on my good mood.

I had puttered around the apartment, showering and pulling my hair up before deciding I needed to hit the public library to make use of their free wifi so I could download my email. Pulling on jeans and a sweater, I settled in to call Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella!" she squealed, "I was hoping you'd call. How did it go?"

"Better than I could have imagined, Alice. Your advice was invaluable!"

"I'm glad. So, spill! I want all the details."

"Well, we drove over in Edward's Aston Martin. Have you ever seen that car?"

"Of course I have. Edward is followed around by legions of photographers; I've seen pictures of him in both his cars and on his bike. The Aston Martin is nice, though."

"I'll say. You should have seen the valets fighting over who'd get to park it," I replied, giggling at the memory. "We weren't followed by photographers, though."

My declaration was met with silence. I waited a few seconds before pulling the Blackberry away from my ear to make sure the call hadn't dropped. It looked like we were still connected.

"Alice?"

"Ummm, Bella, Edward is always followed by photographers. Have you been online yet today?"

"I don't have access at home.'

"That explains it," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I was starting to worry. This job was my ticket out of my current life; the idea that something might screw it up scared me. No, that was wrong. I was scared I'd screw it up myself. The idea that I could lose my job because of someone else made me angry.

I realized that Alice was still being unnaturally quiet.

"Alice?"

She sighed. "It's really not a big deal, Bella. There are some pictures of you online arriving at the party last night. They're not very good—kinda' like they were taken from far away. And they only show the two of you from the back."

I was starting to feel a little better. A few grainy shots of my back? Those shouldn't cause any problems.

"Well—" I started before Alice interrupted me.

"But the shots of you two leaving are really clear. I guess the wrap wasn't warm enough? Edward let you borrow his coat?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. I had hoped that she was kidding, but she wouldn't have that detail unless she'd actually seen pictures. I doubt Edward even remembered offering me his coat, he was just being polite.

Alice sighed again. "It's really probably no big deal, Bella. When you go online I'm sure you'll see the pictures. They don't even identify you in the shots, just some stuff about 'Edward Cullen and an associate attending the Cullen Enterprises' Fortune celebration' and yesterday's date. You don't seem to have raised any red flags."

The butterflies that had started in my stomach settled down a bit. That didn't seem too bad, really.

"What site?" I asked Alice and she rattled off the address for me to check later.

"Do you still want to tell me about the party?" Alice asked. I could hear the apprehension in her voice and I felt a little bad for lashing out at her.

"Well, I met some of Edward's family. Emmett and his wife, Rose. Edward's grandparents were there, First and Elizabeth—"

"First?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I never did get the story from Edward, but I think his grandfather is Edward the First."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I do know that his father's name is Carlisle, though."

"I'll have to ask Edward," I answered. "We'll be seeing his grandparents again at the Gala on Saturday."

Mentioning the Gala seemed to have opened Alice's floodgates.

"Ooh! I wanted to talk to you about your dress for Saturday. Are you free on Wednesday? I think I'd like you to come to my studio."

"Actually, Alice, I'm going to need you before Wednesday."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Well, I was getting to that part of the evening. After Edward's grandparents left he took me around the room and introduced me to some colleagues. I met Jasper Whitlock—"

I was interrupted by a giggle.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, he's an old friend of Edward and Emmett's who works in the Finance Department. He's getting me a credit card."

"Oh, good." Good? Alice didn't seem surprised. I wondered why. "But what kind of name is Jasper? Who names their kid Jasper anymore? Who wants their kid to be beat up on the playground?"

"I don't know, Alice," I answered her, dubiously. "Jasper looked like he could hold his own. He's taller than Edward, even, and quite good looking. Blond hair, blue eyes. He's got this whole Southern accent thing going."

"Hmmm," Alice mused, "I may have to meet this Jasper."

"Don't bother, Alice. He's engaged," I told her with a small laugh.

"Too bad."

"Mm," I agreed. Picturing all 6'3" of Jasper standing with all 4'11" of Alice was comical.

"Anyway, after I met Jasper I met some of the Board members. The President of the Board, J.J., asked me to join him, Edward, Emmett and Jasper for a business dinner on Tuesday. Edward thinks it's a good idea; a chance for us to be seen in public, but at someone else's insistence. Another business function."

"Tuesday, you say?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, Tuesday is tough for me. Would you be okay if I sent an outfit to Edward's office with an assistant? Can you take care of your hair and makeup on your own?"

"I think so, Alice."

"Okay, I have the perfect ensemble for a business dinner. It's not at all casual but not overly stiff or formal. You'll love it. Listen, about that credit card…"

"What about it?" I wanted to know.

"Well, I hope you won't hate me, but I sort of pushed Mr. Cullen into getting it for you."

"What? Why?" I was bewildered and was starting to wonder exactly how much influence Alice had over Edward.

"Bella, the outfits I'm providing you with need specific undergarments and accessories. I've taken care of your jewelry needs, but you're going to need to buy the underwear."

"Alice, I can't buy underwear on a corporate card. Edward is going to sign off on my expense reports. How's that going to look when he goes over the statements."

Alice mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

Alice huffed. "He already knows, Bella. I explained to him the other day that you'd need some basics that I couldn't provide you with. I can't take back a bra and panties after you've worn them. He's giving you the card so you can buy the underwear you'll need to wear under the outfits I'm providing."

I could feel my face flaming. _How could she?_ I was speechless with humiliation. I could feel tears start to prick my eyes.

"Bella?"

I couldn't answer. Last night I was on top of the world. I held my own in an unfamiliar environment. I chatted pleasantly with both Edward's family and colleagues. I didn't embarrass him or give him any reason to doubt my ability to be anything but the perfect date. In the meantime he was well aware of the fact that not only could I not afford the clothes on my back, but the underwear I had on either.

"Bella?"

_How could I face him again? _

"Bella? Are you still there, Bella?"

I sniffled.

"Oh, Bella. C'mon, honey, don't let this upset you. It's really no big deal. Mr. Cullen often bought underwear for Tanya. I should know, I picked most of it out."

"That's different, Alice. Tanya was his girlfriend. Lots of men buy fancy lingerie for their girlfriends. They don't buy it for their employees."

Alice let out another sigh. "Bella, while your position is unusual, it's not unique. Executives all around the world pay women to escort them to different functions. Believe me, those men are paying for the clothes their escorts are wearing. All of the clothes. Mr. Cullen was just being dense and I had to clue him in. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you, but, rest assured, he's probably already forgotten. If he had any interest in clothes he wouldn't need me to dress him."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. What was done was done. I wasn't a child. I wouldn't ruin this opportunity.

"I don't—oh!"

"What?" Alice wanted to know.

"Something Edward said to me last night right before I left. It makes more sense now."

"What's that?"

"He told me to use the card for anything I might need for work. Anything. He gave me a cardigan to wear home last night when he noticed I wasn't wearing a jacket. Do you think he realized I didn't have a proper coat?"

"Probably. Bella, listen. Until I mentioned it to you, you had no idea that he offered you the cardigan because he knew you needed a coat. You just thought he was being nice, right? Can't you convince yourself that he's as ignorant as you assumed and go with that? You can't let this drive you crazy."

"I don't know, Alice."

"Listen. I have an idea. Why don't you keep track of all these underwear purchases, and the cost of your new jacket? When you're in a better position you can pay Cullen back. Well, I guess you can't, but you can make a donation to the hospital or one of the other charities CE supports. What do you think?"

"Alice…."

"Bella, please. You're going to need decent foundation garments or some of these outfits aren't going to work."

I considered what she'd said and decided to just agree with her suggestion.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Alice. I'm sorry I got so upset."

"No need to apologize. I understand. Listen, I have access to some great outerwear. If you come to my studio on Wednesday we can look at the coats and dresses for the Gala. What do you say?"

"Sure, Alice. Sounds great."

We chatted a few more minutes. She gave me the specifics on what to buy to wear under the outfit Tuesday night. I also told her about the fraternity reunion and the movie premiere. She seemed excited about the varied events and her opportunities to provide me with the clothing.

"The movie premiere has me a little worried," I confessed to her.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not something Edward would normally take a coworker to. He mentioned that he often went to openings with Tanya. When people see us there together, they're going to assume that we're seeing each other socially."

"Isn't that the point, Bella?"

"Well, yes, but there will be no turning back then."

"I think you're worrying for nothing. Just trust Mr. Cullen, Bella. He won't steer you wrong."

"Thanks, Alice."

She gave me the address of her studio and we said goodbye after agreeing to meet early Wednesday morning and then have lunch.

I was still upset about the whole underwear fiasco, but decided that dwelling on it wouldn't help matters. I glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head over to Nomad to pick up my check.

I packed the laptop and Blackberry in my bag and headed to the bus stop. As I left the building, the Blackberry rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked, curious as to who would be calling me.

"Hi Bella, it's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, Edward's friend. I wanted to let you know that your card arrived already. If you'd like I can messenger it over to your place today, or you can come pick it up if that's more convenient."

I shuddered at the thought of a messenger from CE coming to my neighborhood, much less my apartment.

"Oh, ummm, I'm running errands, so I can come in to get it, if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. I have a meeting, so I might not be here when you get here, but will leave the card with my assistant. You'll have to sign a few papers, but then it's all yours."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome. Take care."

"Bye."

The ride to Nomad seemed shorter than usual, probably because I was dreading facing James more than I had in the past. The building was quieter than I was used to, because it was so early in the day. I walked in the open bay doors and made my way to the time clock. Usually the paychecks were stapled to the time cards and we could just grab them when we punched in. I found the card I had used to clock in on Monday and Tuesday this week. I felt a small bubble of happiness when I realized I had an extra 16 hours of pay coming to me the end of the month. I hadn't thought about that when I was considering my upcoming finances.

I found my card and frowned. There wasn't an envelope stapled to it as there should have been.

I walked over to James' office. The door was closed, but the light was on. I hadn't seen anyone in the building yet, but the bay doors were open. Someone was here. I knocked lightly. There was no answer. I knocked a little harder. Still no answer. I was about to open the door when I heard the bathroom door behind me shut. I spun around to see James exiting the lavatory. He looked up at me and a mean smile appeared on his face.

"Swan."

"James, I'm just here to pick up my paycheck. It's not stapled to my timecard. Do you have it?"

"Your paycheck, eh? Yeah, there was a small problem over at your last job. Come into my office, we need to talk."

Stunned I followed James into his office. Had Edward canceled Nomad's contract after all? I could feel my stomach clench.

James walked over to his chair behind his desk and plopped down. I walked behind him slowly before sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"What's wrong, James?"

"It seems that a piece of equipment has gone missing from Cullen Enterprises. The vacuum cleaner used in the CEO's office wasn't in the storage shed when Victoria went in on Wednesday night. I'm assuming it was there when you worked on Tuesday."

"Of course it was there, James. I used it to vacuum the office. I also brought it back to the storage shed and locked it up when we left Wednesday morning."

"Yet it wasn't there when Victoria got there Wednesday night. There was no evidence of a break in. Either you left the shed unlocked and someone helped themselves, or you took it yourself."

"What? That's absurd, James."

"Be that as it may, the vacuum was an expensive piece of machinery. The cost of its replacement came out of your paycheck, which, by the way, wasn't even enough to cover the total charge. By rights you still owe Nomad $19. I suppose we'll take the last $19 from the few hours you still have coming to you for the work you did this week."

"You can't do this, James. I didn't take the vacuum and I know the shed was locked when we left."

"You can't prove that." He smiled maliciously.

"James, I need my paycheck. You can't do this."

"You know the deal, Bella. Broken or missing equipment is charged to the responsible employee. I might have been able to look the other way if you were still employed here. Or we could have worked out a payment schedule or something but since you quit your job, without notice, I might add, I had no choice but to take the full cost from your last paycheck."

My eyes started to prickle. I could feel hot tears gathering. I didn't have enough money to eat for the next two weeks if James kept my paycheck. What was I going to do? I knew that the shed had been locked and I certainly didn't take the vacuum. Why were they doing this? So, I quit? The turnover rates were so high in this business, what did it matter if I didn't give notice?

James was looking at me with that mean smile in place. I was sure that he was lying. This was some stupid scheme he and Victoria cooked up to mess with my head. They knew that there was almost nothing I could do. I had no proof that the vacuum had been locked in the shed. The other employees wouldn't back me up because they'd lose their own jobs.

I stood quickly. James quirked an eyebrow at me. I rubbed my hands together and looked around the room as if I'd find the missing vacuum in the mess.

I decided to try once more, "James…."

"Listen, Bella, maybe we can still work something out." I closed my mouth and looked at him closely.

"How?" I watched an altogether different smile spread across James' face.

"Victoria and I have… an understanding, you might say. We're not exclusive. If you were willing to, I don't know, 'work off' the cost of the vacuum maybe I could still give you your paycheck."

Anger coursed through me. My face flushed hot but the rest of me felt cold.

"I'd sooner buy ten vacuums."

"I have nothing else to say to you, then, Swan." He was still smiling and now I was sure, the vacuum wasn't missing. It was probably still at CE in the shed. I felt a small flicker of hope. James didn't know that I had access to the site anymore. Maybe someone at Cullen could help me?

"If I can find the missing vacuum, James, will you give me my paycheck?"

"This should be good. Sure, Swan, why not? If you can find the missing vacuum and bring it here I'll cut you a check for everything Nomad owes you, your last two full weeks and the two days from this week. That'll save you a trip back at the end of the month."

As soon as he said that, I turned and stalked to the door of his office. As the door slammed behind me I could hear James laughing. I took off running for the bus stop. I only had to wait a few minutes for the bus that would take me to CE. The ride seemed to take forever, though it was no longer than usual.

Reaching the building I entered the lobby, my thoughts swirling around my head. I stood there for a few moments trying to decide the best way to approach this. I had no idea who to turn to. I didn't really want to drag Edward into this. It didn't seem appropriate to ask Emmett or Jasper…

"Bella?"

I turned at the sound of my name.

"Felix!"

"Something wrong, Bella? You look lost."

"Lost, no, I'm not lost. But I do need a favor. I'm having an issue that you might be able to help me with. Do you have the keys to the cleaning company's shed?"

"Yes, why?"

I glanced around. There were people in the lobby, but no one was paying attention to us.

"Felix, I really need to check that shed. The cleaning company says that a piece of equipment is missing and they're accusing me of removing it from the premises. Please, I need to see if it is still there."

Felix looked at me questioningly. I knew I wasn't making sense. He didn't know my employment history so I was probably coming across as somewhat insane.

"Okay, Bella, we'll go check it out. C'mon."

The two of us walked through the building and entered the garage where the cleaning shed was. Felix used his key to open the door and I darted inside and looked around quickly. There were a few vacuums here, but the one I used in Edward's office the other night was missing.

"Damn."

"Bella?"

"It's not here."

"Bella? If you gave me more information, maybe I could help you?"

"Felix, are there cameras down here? If someone broke into this shed would it have been caught recorded?"

"Yeah, Bella, sure, but the lock was intact. No one broke into this shed."

"What if someone who had a key took something?"

"We keep the video archived for a few months. Let's go take a look."

I followed Felix back to his office. I heard Lauren greet him but was too distracted to acknowledge her.

Felix settled into his chair and spun around to face an array of monitors. Dozens of tiny screens flickered in the bright light of his office.

"This is just a small set up; the main monitoring station is upstairs. However, the camera we need is displayed here." Felix indicated one of the monitors. He manipulated a few buttons and the screen went black.

"Do you know when the item went missing?"

"It was in the shed Wednesday morning at 3 AM."

Felix nodded and pressed a few more buttons. The screen flickered back to life. The tiny images were almost impossible to identify. If I hadn't known the people in the picture I wouldn't have been able to identify any of them.

"When was it discovered missing?"

"I don't know. Can we just fast forward?"

"Yep." Felix hit another button and the image sped up. There was very little change. When the time stamp indicated 8:00 PM Wednesday night people arrived in the image. Felix slowed it down to normal speed. I watched as Victoria and the crew unloaded the shed. She pulled the missing vacuum out.

I must have made some sound because Felix looked over at me.

"What?" he wanted to know.

"That's the vacuum that they said is missing."

When the crew was no longer visible on the screen he sped the tape up again. It remained blank until about 2:30 AM when crew members arrived and started reloading the shed. Victoria appeared. I watched her restock the cart as I had done the night before. Then, instead of pushing in the vacuum she pointed to one of the crew members. He grabbed the vacuum and loaded it into the van.

"Yes!" I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Can I have this tape, Felix? I need to show it to the people at Nomad so they know I didn't take the vacuum."

Felix pursed his lips as he considered me.

"I get the impression that there might be some trouble, Bella. Can you use some company when you head over?"

I was about to refuse Felix's request when I realized he was probably right.

I sighed. "It's a nice offer, Felix, but I need to get this taken care of now."

"Not a problem. It's just about my lunch hour anyway."

Felix hit a few more buttons. "I'm copying the recording."

I just nodded. In a surprisingly short time he was done. I commented on this.

"It's digital," he explained, holding up a thumb drive. He put on a coat and we walked out of the office.

"Lauren, I'm going to lunch. I should be back in an hour."

"Okay, Felix."

Lauren eyed me speculatively, but I didn't say anything. Felix led me back into the garage where we got into his car. "Where to?" he wanted to know.

I gave him directions back to Nomad. We arrived just before one o'clock. We entered the open bay doors, as I had earlier. This time, James was in his office. I knocked once.

"In."

I opened the door and stepped inside, Felix right behind me. I saw James eyes widen when he noticed Felix.

"What's going on, Swan?"

"I found the missing vacuum, James."

Felix interrupted. "Is this the guy who accused you of stealing the vacuum, Bella?"

I nodded. Felix looked at James over my head. "Would you excuse us, please?" Felix continued.

I nodded again and quickly left the office closing the door behind me. Looking through the plate glass window I watched as Felix approached the desk. He put both hands on the desk and leaned forward towards James. I couldn't hear a word he was saying. He stayed in this position for a few moments before straightening up. When he stood up I could see James' face. His eyes were a little wild and his face had no color.

Felix stepped away from the desk and I darted away from the window. When the door opened Felix beckoned for me to come back in.

Hesitantly, I entered the office. Felix looked at James expectantly. James cleared his throat.

"There seems to have been some confusion about the missing vacuum, Bella. It seems to have turned up." He reached into the center drawer of his desk and pulled out a pay envelope and handed it to me. I quickly opened it and verified the amount.

"What about my extra two days?" James scowled. Felix cocked an eyebrow at him and I could almost see James flinch.

"Of course, your extra two days." He stood and walked over to a file cabinet that was against the wall. He pulled out a ledger. After consulting a chart he quickly wrote a check and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"Ms. Swan won't have a problem with cashing these checks, will she Jimmy?" Felix asked.

I'd never heard anyone call James Jimmy before.

James scowled and shook his head.

"Good, I'd hate to have to come back here."

Felix led me out of the office and back to his car. I thanked him profusely while we drove.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I've seen his type before. He's a bully. Like all bullies he'll back down if you stand up to him. He won't bother you again. Of course, if he does, you just let me know."

"I don't think I'll see him again, but thanks anyway."

"Anytime." Felix smiled at me as we entered the garage.

He parked and we got out of the car. "Sorry you had to miss your lunch break." I told him.

"I still have a few minutes. I'll just let Lauren know I'm here in case something comes up. You hungry?"

I really was hungry. I had planned on cashing my check and using the money to buy some groceries so I could eat.

"Yes, but I have to cash my check before I buy anything."

"Don't worry about it. You can buy me lunch next time." Felix walked up to the reception desk and spoke briefly with Lauren before returning to me.

"Let's go," he said, steering me towards the cafeteria.

- - - - -

Dear Readers,

Allow me to introduce you to the wonderfulness that is AHelm. Read anything that she's written. You will not be disappointed. Ang has many paddles in the water. She writes as part of at least three collaborations and on her own, as well. She updates regularly and responds to reviewers.

If you like slash, try Ink Street. Threesomes? Exposure is for you. She writes this as a collab under the name ThePhoenixRiddle. If monogamy is your preference Afternoon Delight and Chasing Daylight are complete and fantastic as is The Butterfly Effect. If you prefer historical fiction try Left Holding the Bag, which she wrote as a collab under the name jasperlurks. It has amazing '20s style characters!

Give her a try, I promise you won't be disappointed.

Best,

~IT


	12. Lady at Lunch

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 12 – Lady at Lunch

BPOV

A few minutes later, Felix and I were settled down at a four top in the cafeteria with soup, sandwiches and iced tea.

"So, any chance I can get you to explain what happened this afternoon?" Felix was understandably curious. I bit my lip.

I was certain that the details of mine and Edward's arrangement were not for Felix to know. I thought quickly.

"James is my former employer, obviously. I left rather abruptly not too long ago when I accepted a job here at CE. It seems he's angrier about me quitting than I thought he'd be." None of it was a lie, though the whole truth was artfully hidden.

Felix nodded. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"How are you enjoying your new job here at Cullen?"

"It's been terrific so far. Everyone's been very welcoming."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Have any trouble with the elevator key card?"

"Nope, you were a good teacher."

Felix smiled at my silly compliment.

"Bella!" I looked up when I heard my name being called.

"Mike, hi." I grinned at the guy who had helped me fill out my employment paperwork earlier this week.

"I'm hurt, Bella," Mike pouted, "I thought we were going to have lunch this week and here you are with our intrepid Head of Security." He paused before turning.

"Felix." Mike greeted Felix casually with a nod and a small smile.

Felix returned the nod. "Newton."

"How's Heidi doing, Felix?" Felix shot Mike a dirty look and was about to respond when we were interrupted again.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." I glanced up, not immediately placing the voice. I recognized the new man standing at the table as Tyler Crowley. Edward had introduced us last night. He was a department head here at CE, but I didn't know which department.

"Tyler, it's nice to see you again, too."

Tyler was bolder than Mike, placing his tray on our table and sitting down next to me. Mike took this as an invitation to join us as well. He turned the last empty chair around and straddled it while sliding his tray in front of him.

The men spoke haltingly with one another. Occasionally, one would ask me a question and I would answer. Once, I jumped in with an opinion when the conversation turned to sports. I knew a little about baseball because of Phil's time in the minor leagues and my dad's obsession with the game.

"Ben!" I called out as Angela's not-so-secret crush walked past the table. He stopped.

"Bella? Hey, I didn't know you were here today."

"I had to stop by to pick something up. How are you?"

"I'm well, how are things with you?"

The three men sitting with me stopped talking. All of them were now looking at Ben. I introduced him and he joined in the general conversation.

It was a complete coincidence that I was looking out the cafeteria door when Jasper walked by. He was on his cell phone, but caught my eye as he made his way down the hall. Through the glass wall, I could see him freeze in his tracks a few steps past the entrance to the café before taking three steps backwards and standing in front of the open door. His eyes were on mine as he said a few more words into his cell and snapped it shut. He entered the cafeteria and approached our table.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Here to pick up the item I'm holding for you?"

"Hi, Jasper, yes," I answered.

"Good. Come up to my office with me?" Jasper looked at the men gathered around the table.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

The four men around the table suddenly looked like little boys caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Whitlock," they answered. Mike and Tyler jumped to their feet, gathering the remnants of their lunch before excusing themselves and heading off.

Ben smiled at me and said goodbye before heading straight out of the cafeteria.

Felix rose to his feet more slowly. He nodded to Jasper before turning back to me.

"Thank you for joining me for lunch, Bella."

"It was my pleasure, Felix. It was kind of you to invite me. I hope we can do it again sometime. Next time it's my treat." Felix grinned broadly.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

I smiled at him as he cleared away our dishes. He winked at me as he followed the path Mike and Tyler had taken.

I looked up at Jasper. He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"I didn't realize you were so well acquainted with so many of the, ummm...other employees, already, Bella."

We walked together through the halls, towards the elevators.

"Well, I met Mike when I was filling out my New Contractor packet, and Edward introduced me to Tyler at the party last night. Ben set me up with a laptop and Blackberry. Felix helped me with a problem I was having today."

"A problem? I'm sure Edward would have helped you. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it wasn't a problem here at Cullen, it was with my old employer. I was talking to Felix about it, and he offered to help me."

Jasper raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't respond. We were quiet as the elevator rose. I followed him out when it stopped at his floor.

"My office is this way," he said.

We walked down the hallway and through a cubicle farm. We entered a small room through an open door. There was a woman sitting behind a desk off to one side.

"Do you have that envelope I gave you for Bella Swan?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes, Jasper, it's right here." She held out a manila envelope. Jasper took the envelope from his assistant and thanked her. He indicated I should follow him.

He closed the door to his office when we entered. It wasn't anywhere near the size of Edward's, but was still large and tastefully furnished.

"You have a lovely office," I commented.

"Thank you. So, here's your credit card."

I reached over and took the small gold card from Jasper's hand.

"You need to sign for it." He handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my name on the indicated line.

"Initial here." He pointed to the spot.

"You also need to sign the back of the card." I quickly took care of that.

"Okay," he said, "you're all set."

"Thank you."

"Going up to Edward's office?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I wasn't planning on it. Why? Did he mention needing to see me?"

"No, nothing like that, I just thought you might be stopping in to say hello."

I smiled. "I wouldn't want to bother him, I'm sure he's busy. I'm going to be in the office on Tuesday. I'm joining you, Edward, Emmett and J.J. for dinner. If he needs me before then, I'm sure he'll let me know."

Jasper eyes had narrowed as I spoke. I sensed a change in what I had thought was a friendly conversation.

"Okay, Bella," Jasper sighed, "I guess I'll be seeing you soon, then. You don't mind if I tell Edward you were here, do you?"

"Oh! Of course not."

_Why_ _would he think I'd mind something like that?_ I was starting to feel a little concerned by Jasper's attitude. I wondered if I'd done something wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no, Bella, not at all."

"Okay…" I hesitated, "Well, thanks for the card, Jasper."

"You're welcome."

I smiled at him as I left his office, nodded to his assistant and made my way back downstairs.

I decided it was time to hit the check-cashing place, then I'd do some grocery shopping before heading home for the day. I felt a little guilty about letting Felix pay for my lunch, but I swore to myself that I'd definitely return the favor once my checks from Cullen started rolling in.

EPOV

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope," I said as I walked through my outer office.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, how was your party last night?"

"Terrific, thanks for asking. There was a little trouble with J.J., but otherwise everything went off without a hitch."

Mrs. Cope pursed her lips distastefully at the sound of J.J.'s name. She liked me and didn't appreciate the fact that J.J. often went out of his way to, well, not make trouble for me, but be a constant pain. He was like a toddler who needed attention.

"What did he do this time?"

"He pulled Bella away from me and then invited her to join us for dinner next week. She was uncomfortable, but pulled it off rather well, I think. She will be dining with us Tuesday night." Mrs. Cope nodded before turning all business again.

"Your schedule is full today. I'm holding all your calls, unless there is someone you need to speak to…?"

"No, I really need to get through today's marathon. Take messages, but let me know if something important comes up. Would you call down to the cafeteria and have a lunch sent up around one?"

"Certainly, anything specific?"

"Whatever the special is will be fine." I walked over to the coffee service that was already set up and poured myself a generous cup of coffee and snagged a mini muffin from the tray.

The morning flew by. Before I knew it a server from the cafeteria brought my lunch into the office. I shoveled it in quickly before returning to the laundry list of phone calls and reports that needed to be completed today.

I was surprised to hear my intercom buzz around three.

"Mrs. Cope?"

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock is here. He would like a few minutes of your time."

I exhaled loudly and looked over the mess on my desk before shaking my head.

"Sure, send him in."

A moment later Jasper entered my office.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Hey. Busy?"

"Honestly? Yes, but I could use a break. What's going on?"

"I called Bella today. Her card was already here, and I offered to have it messengered to her place. She was out, though, and stopped by to pick it up instead."

I perked up. "Bella's here? Tell her to stop up and say hi."

"She left already. She was downstairs having lunch when I came back from my meeting earlier."

"Oh, she should have let me know she was coming in today. She could have had lunch up here with me—I had mine delivered earlier. It would've saved her the cost of lunch, anyway."

"I don't think the cost was a problem… seems that Felix bought her lunch."

"Felix? From Security?"

"Yeah." Jasper was looking at me closely.

"That was nice of him."

"Nice." Jasper said the word like it tasted bad. "I guess they were all being nice," he muttered.

"All of who?" I asked.

"All of the guys who were sitting with her at lunch today. Felix, Crowley and some kid from HR--Mark, Mike, I don't know his name--and one of the techs from IT."

"Oh."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"How well do you know this girl?" he wanted to know.

"Not well, really, but she made a good first, well, second impression. Why?"

Jasper pursed his lips.

"What?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious that all four of them see her as available. She wasn't doing anything to discourage them that I could see."

"Was she leading them on?"

"Honestly, no. When I walked in there was a pissing contest going on, though. The four of them were so interested in one-upping one another that they practically forgot she was there."

I chuckled at the thought.

"Aren't you concerned?"

"About what?"

"Well, she's supposed to be your girlfriend, or whatever the hell it is you're calling her. Shouldn't she be a little more selective about her lunch companions?"

I thought about it. I could see what Jasper was getting at, but didn't really feel it.

"We have a plan. Bella's a little concerned about something she heard last night. We've decided to slowly build up to our quote/unquote relationship. She's worried that people will assume I was cheating on Tanya with her. J.J. actually played right into our plans by inviting her to dinner with us on Tuesday. She'll be out with us, but not at my invitation. Lunch today was probably something similar. It makes sense for her to eat with someone besides me. After all, I don't eat in the cafeteria often and rarely have anyone other than you or Emmett up here for lunch."

Jasper nodded, but still seemed concerned.

"Jazz, seriously, it's nothing to worry about."

"What about the pictures?"

"What pictures?" I asked.

"Emmett sent me another link today. Seems as though someone caught you and Bella arriving and leaving the party last night."

"What did the article say?"

"Very little, actually. The arrival shots weren't that good, but there were a couple of clear shots of you leaving. Bella was wearing your coat."

"She was cold."

"Mmhm. I'm not sure how well your plan is going to work out if more pictures of her in your clothes start circulating."

I sighed. I still wasn't too concerned. We weren't going to drag this courtship out for months, just a few weeks. If the timetable was sped up we'd deal with it.

"We'll deal with the fallout if it becomes necessary. Frankly, you've been with Charlotte so long that I'm wondering if you've forgotten what it's like when you first meet someone. Sure, there's that initial attraction," my mind flashed back to my first glimpse of Bella, "but there's always some back and forth and false starts before you settle in to a routine."

Jasper nodded. He seemed to be coming around.

"You know, you're not that good an actor."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at his statement. He seemed startled at first, but then chuckled at my amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"That was exactly what I said to Bella when she recommended this whole building-up-to-a-relationship approach."

"It was Bella's idea?"

"Yeah. I was concerned, too. I told her that I wasn't a good actor, just like you said. That's why I was laughing. She insisted that I was a salesman, though, and that I could sell our relationship."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. He was definitely softening.

"Watch her at dinner next week. If you see anything unsettling we'll talk again. I'm sure you'll see that she's dedicated to this plan. She has a lot to gain from our arrangement. I don't think she'll jeopardize it."

"Okay. I've got to get a few things done before heading home for the weekend. Oh! Did you get the invite to the reunion next month?"

"Yeah, Bella mentioned something about it. I haven't had a chance to go over the itinerary yet, though. Anything good?"

"A few pub crawls and a flag football tournament that will probably turn into an exercise in binge drinking. There is a formal welcome dinner the first night, though. Will you bring Bella?"

"Yes, I told her I'd let her know what events I'd need her for. What is Charlotte going to attend?

"I haven't had a chance to tell her about it yet because she's been so busy at work. Her new boss, Peter, is working her pretty hard. It stinks because she interviewed for the position as well. She has trouble discussing what's going on there now. I know she's upset that they brought someone in from the outside to do the job she was essentially doing while her old boss marked time until retirement. We're getting together tonight. I'll talk to her about it then and let you know."

"Great. Have a good weekend."

"You, too."

Jasper left my office, and I turned back to the pile on my desk and sighed. Looked like another long night ahead. Something Jasper said came back to me, and I picked up my phone.

"Emmett?"

"Edward, what's up?"

"Jasper was just here. He said you sent him a link earlier today? Could you send it to me, too? I want to see these pictures."

"Um, okay." I could hear key clicking in the background as Emmett sent me the link he found earlier.

"Done."

"Thanks, see you this weekend?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

I refreshed my email and found the link Emmett sent me. Clicking on it, I was sent to a popular website. It was updated frequently, so I had to scroll back a little to find any mention of me. _"Edward Cullen and an associate attend the Cullen Enterprises Fortune celebration."_ There were a few pictures from the back that could have been anyone, but the shots taken when we left were clear. Bella and I were waiting for the valet. I noticed that our heads were slightly tilted in towards one another. She had my coat wrapped around her tightly. I hoped she'd take the hint I offered last night and buy herself a decent jacket.

All in all, I didn't think the shots were bad. Certainly nothing anyone would mistake for a romantic encounter. We weren't touching at all, much less intimately. I think that Jasper was blowing the pictures out of proportion. It was probably a slow news night.

Closing the website, I returned to the work on my desk.

?POV

I looked at the pictures online again. I kept coming back to them, even though it was probably foolish to worry. The girl in the shot wasn't even pretty, really. However, seeing her wrapped up in Edward's coat gave me an uneasy feeling.

The site described her as "an associate." She wasn't anyone I recognized, but that wasn't surprising.

I sat back and picked up my glass, swirling the ice cubes around before taking another drink.

"Babe?" I could hear the guy from last night calling me from the other room. I shook my head. Standing, I clicked off the monitor before turning and walking back to my bedroom.

- - - - -

Who could that be? Leave your guesses in your review!

This one was short – sorry! I didn't see any point in moving on to Tuesday night's dinner here because that'll be a longer one. The good news is that Chapter 13 is already with the betas!

The fandom is coming together to do something pretty amazing! Go check out thefandomgivesback (dot) com and help kick cancer's ass!


	13. Days in the Life

**Many thanks to my betas, Kristi and Lisa who make me look like a real writer!**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 13 – Days in the Life**

BPOV

The weekend was uneventful. I quickly adjusted to a more conventional sleeping schedule. I added a daily stop at the public library to my routine to take advantage of the free wifi. I also got a library card and used some of my extra time to catch up on my reading. Although I was itching to delve back into my beloved classics, I decided to pick up a few best sellers so I could discuss them with Edward's colleagues should the opportunity arise. I also picked up some fluff reading. I didn't understand pop culture's current obsession with vampires, but when in Rome….

I was pleasantly surprised to receive a chatty email from Angela on Saturday. She said that Ben mentioned running into me at lunch on Friday. She told me to let her know when I'd be around the office so we could eat together. I sent her a note back telling her I'd be there on Tuesday and hoped we could have lunch then. I was beginning to think that Angela could be a good friend.

On Sunday I went shopping at Macy's. Honestly, I hadn't purchased anything racier than cotton undies from the local supermarket in a few years. It was surprisingly fun trying on the various frilly things. I had listened carefully to Alice's requirements for Tuesday's outfit. I purchased a pale pink bra and panty set and a matching garter belt. Gazing at myself in the mirror, I felt slightly scandalous but had to admit the set looked good on me.

I stood in line at the register feeling like a fraud. I was sure the cashier would cut up the shiny new credit card I was holding tightly in my fist. When the transaction was complete and I signed for the surprisingly expensive lingerie, I sighed in relief. Then, gripping the tiny bag tightly, I scurried through the department to the escalator.

Checking the store directory, I headed for outerwear. Looking for a coat was a little more difficult than finding the underwear Alice required. I wanted to purchase a dress coat that would be appropriate for the widest variety of outfits, but nothing I could find fit the bill. I finally settled on a heavy black trench that would be fitting for my dinner on Tuesday as well as other business affairs. I could even wear it to the office. I also chose a soft, camel colored swing coat that would have been perfect had I had it last Thursday night. I chose coordinating gloves and a contrasting scarf as well. I had deliberately ignored the price tags, keeping in mind that I needed to dress the part of a millionaire's girlfriend. However, I was still taken aback when my total at the register was close to $600. Again, though, there was no problem with my credit card.

Carrying my bulky purchases home was not easy, but I eventually made it. I hung everything carefully in the closet and placed the receipts in a pocket inside my bag. I booted up my laptop and clicked on Excel. Creating a new file, I listed my purchases and their prices. I fully intended that one day I'd pay Cullen Enterprises back for my swiftly expanding wardrobe.

Tuesday dawned clear and chilly. I took the longest shower I could stand. Since I didn't know what Alice had planned for me to wear, I braved the lukewarm water long enough to shave thoroughly. After toweling off and dressing in the grey slacks and new white top I had purchased last week, I packed up my laptop and Blackberry before taking scissors to the tags on the black trench coat. I grabbed Edward's cardigan and the small bag from Macy's that held my new lingerie and headed out the door.

I rode the bus to CE juggling all my necessities. I made a mental note to ask Alice if she had a bag that would make this easier – my backpack wasn't made to hold a laptop, and digging the Blackberry out when it rang would be difficult.

Arriving at CE, I waved to Felix who was standing in the lobby. He returned the greeting as I continued to the bank of elevators. Swiping my keycard, I entered the lift and headed up to Edward's office. Stepping off I glanced around the reception area quickly. Angela's desk was still empty but Mrs. Cope was already at hers, peering intently at her computer screen. She looked up when I greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope."

"Ms. Swan," she replied, nodding. "Mr. Cullen asked me to show you the expense report paperwork. When are you free today?"

"Whenever it is convenient for you, is fine. I'm flexible."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should just get it out of the way. As soon as Ms. Weber is here we can go through it. It's not complicated, but the details are important. IRS regulations, you know."

I nodded, though I had no idea what she was talking about. The idea of some bean counter from the government sifting through my panty purchases had my face flaming.

I dropped my bag on the couch and placed everything else on the coffee table. I took off my coat—what a difference a warm coat makes—and draped it over the back of the couch.

"Um, someone from Ms. Brandon's studio is supposed to drop off my clothes for this evening."

"He was already here, Ms. Swan. Your clothes are currently hanging in Mr. Cullen's dressing room."

"Oh! Can I go see them?"

"Mr. Cullen is in the building but he's not in his office. Perhaps you should wait until he comes back."

"Okay."

I walked over to the coffee service and poured myself a cup of tea. I had just chosen a lemon poppy muffin when the elevator binged. I turned in time to watch Angela step out of the elevator. She smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning, Angela."

"Hey, Bella, how are you today?"

"I'm well."

Angela approached her desk and dropped her bag down. After unpacking she turned to me.

"We still on for lunch?"

"Absolutely!" I had calculated my groceries carefully; knowing I wouldn't need to make my own breakfast or dinner tonight or dinner on Saturday, I figured I had enough money left over to actually pay for my own lunch in the cafeteria today. I was looking forward to walking through the line with everyone else and paying with the extra cash I wasn't planning on having from Nomad.

Mrs. Cope brought a folder over to the coffee table.

"Ready, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes," I replied, walking over to the couch. Mrs. Cope went to the coffee service and refreshed her cup while I sat down and looked at the paperwork in the folder.

Twenty minutes later all three of us were concentrating on our tasks when the elevator chimed again. No one but me looked up. Edward stepped off the elevator reading something he was holding in his hand. He absently made his way to the coffee service, barely glancing at the cup he was filling, as he continued to read. I had followed his progress across the room. When his cup was full he finally looked up at the room.

"Bella!" he said. He smiled; he seemed pleased to see me.

_Whoa! _I hadn't noticed before how handsome he was when he smiled.

"Good morning, Edward." I smiled in response.

He looked at me a beat longer before breaking eye contact to greet Angela.

"Ms. Weber," he said genially.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

He turned back to me. "Going over the expense report procedure?"

"Yes, you were right, it's not too complicated."

He smiled at me again. "Great. Stop in my office when you're done so we can talk about tonight."

"Okay."

We were almost done anyway. Mrs. Cope continued her explanation for another minute or two before handing me a set of forms with notes written on them in case I needed any reminders. She showed me how to find the forms on the Cullen Enterprises intranet and told me to always print out a hard copy and keep it for my records.

"That's all for now, Ms. Swan, unless you have any questions?"

"No, nothing right now. I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up, though.

She smiled at me in dismissal and walked back to her desk. I refilled my tea cup before going to Edward's door. I knocked quietly.

"Come in." I heard him call.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Edward had his chair swiveled around and was looking out the window. He was sipping at his coffee.

I paused before walking over to join him. Standing next to his desk, I stirred my tea while admiring the view of autumn in Chicago.

"You have a beautiful view."

He didn't answer for a moment so I looked over at him. He was looking at me.

"I certainly do."

I smiled at him before gazing out the window once more. We sat in silence for a few moments before I remembered something.

"Oh, I have your cardigan. Let me go get it."

"Was that your coat out there over the couch?

"Yes…." Was he going to question me on if I bought it with the company card? Did he want to know how much it cost?

"Why don't you bring it, too? You can hang it up in my closet." He waved towards a door on the far wall.

Relief swept through me. "Thank you."

I retreated back into the reception area and grabbed his cardigan and my coat before returning to the office. He was on the phone when I returned. I hung up my coat in the closet he had indicated before turning to him and holding up the sweater. He waved me into his dressing room.

I entered the dressing room intending to hang up the sweater. However, the garment bag hanging next to his tuxedo caught my eye. This must be the outfit Alice sent over for tonight. I hung up the cardigan before walking over to the garment bag. I unzipped the bag, pushed the white fabric to the floor, and gasped.

The dress I had worn to the cocktail party last week had been pricey, I knew. The outfit in front of me, however, screamed dollar signs. It was business appropriate, but so finely made I couldn't imagine wearing it to sit around an office.

A creamy silk blouse with a daring V-neckline was paired with a lovely heather grey skirt. The skirt had three wide pleats in the front, but a tiered back that would gather right below the swell of my behind. A loosely woven mohair cardigan completed the ensemble. Sequins were sewn into the cardigan giving it a sparkly look that would be appropriate for the evening. I reached out to finger the fabric gently. Glancing down I realized a box was included in the bag. I opened the box to find a pair of coordinating heels and silk hose appropriate for the garter belt Alice had told me to purchase. There was also a sequined clutch.

I shook my head at the expensive clothes. Alice expected me to eat in this? Gah! I couldn't imagine what would happen if I got so much as a crumb on it. Shaking my head again, I gently replaced the garment bag.

I walked back into Edward's office, closing his dressing room behind me. He was still on the phone, but nodded to me, indicating the chair in front of his desk. I sat quietly sipping the dregs of my tea and staring out the window. He let out an exasperated sigh when he hung up.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled as he rearranged the papers on his desk.

"No problem."

"You were in there for a long time. Was something wrong?'

"Oh, no. Ms. Brandon had my clothes for tonight delivered earlier, but Mrs. Cope asked me to wait until you were back in the office before I went in there to see them. I was just admiring the outfit."

Edward looked up, finally.

"Mrs. Cope wouldn't let you come in here?"

"She just asked me if I'd wait until you got back. No big deal."

Edward nodded thoughtfully before changing the subject.

"So, tonight—anything you're worried about?"

"Well, aside from the obvious, I'm wondering how you want to approach 'us' tonight."

"The obvious? What do you mean?"

"Well, I really have no place attending this dinner tonight. I'm sure I'll have nothing of substance to add to the conversation."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, you have no idea how juvenile these dinners can be. Having a woman there will at least stop the conversation from degenerating into something you'd hear in a junior high school locker room. At least I hope it will." He muttered this last bit under his breath.

I considered what he had said. I actually hoped the men at the table would get a little silly tonight, then I could enjoy the evening without being expected to make serious conversation. Edward must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes. He stood up from his chair and strode over to the bookcase that lined the wall.

"Here. If you're really concerned read through this today. It's the prospectus we give to potential investors. It has most of the pertinent facts about CE in it. If you have any questions after you read it just ask. Now, about 'us'?"

"Yes, well, the fact that J.J. invited me as some sort of tweak for you makes me a little uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. There are a few ways we could play this, I suppose. I'm driving you, so if you want we can go as a couple and just forget the timetable for the building of our 'relationship'."

I shook my head. I was still concerned about people thinking I had been Edward's mistress while he was dating Tanya. A few weeks would make a huge difference in people's perceptions.

Edward nodded. "Then read the prospectus and chime in when you feel comfortable. No one is going to expect you to solve all our problems over a chocolate soufflé tonight."

"Problems? Are there problems?"

"Bella, this is an international corporation trying to not only operate, but thrive amidst a worldwide economic crisis. There are always problems. Hell, there are problems even in boom times. In general we're doing well, though."

I nodded. "Thanks for this," I said, holding up the prospectus.

"You're welcome. Want to have lunch later?"

"I can't. I already made plans with Ang-, I mean Ms.-, I mean," I made an exasperated sound. "You know, this whole calling everyone Mr. This and Ms. That is really annoying. What's the deal? I mean, we're all adults."

Edward nodded slowly at my outburst. "Well, some of it is from Mrs. Cope. She is unfailingly formal."

"I have no problem calling your assistant Mrs. Cope, but everyone else—Angela, Alice…I mean we're pretty much the same age, we all work for the same company, we're peers, and we should call each other whatever makes us comfortable."

"You're the only person, other than my brother and Jasper, to call me out on that, you know."

I hesitated. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped my bounds, but…."

Edward laughed lightly. "No, it's not a problem. You are free to call your peers whatever makes you comfortable as long as no one objects."

"Thank you. Now what else?"

"Hm?"

"You said that 'some of it comes from Mrs. Cope.' What about the rest?"

He looked at me speculatively. "You're very perceptive."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

He laughed again. "Actually, it sort of plays into the dinner we're having tonight. J.J. holds not-insignificant power around here. You've seen the way he is around me. Although he's never outright disrespectful, he can be difficult. I guess I have everyone around me refer to me formally so that they'll remember I'm not the kid from the copy room."

I was stunned. Was this the same guy who had my contractor packet ready to go before I agreed to the job? The same guy who had Angela's promotion paperwork ready before telling her she had been tapped? The same guy who made that amazingly sincere speech thanking his people the other night? Chicago's #1 Most Eligible Bachelor? (Okay, so maybe I googled him at the library one day.) Edward came across as wholly self-assured and completely capable. It was surprising to find out that there was insecurity behind his decision to be called Mr. Cullen.

I wasn't sure what to say. I stood slowly and began walking to the door. I stopped when I got there. Turning back, I looked at Edward before speaking. "Respect commands itself and it can neither be given nor withheld when it is due." I opened the door and walked into the reception area. Sitting down on the couch, I started reading the prospectus.

EPOV

"_Respect commands itself and can neither be given nor withheld when it is due."_

Bella closed the door behind her when she left my office. Did she just quote Eldridge Cleaver at me? Again I was taken with her intelligence. And she was concerned that she wouldn't be able to hold her own during dinner tonight? I hadn't been kidding when I said these dinners were often exercises in asshattery. Emmett was always up for a bit of sophomoric humor, and it didn't take much to drag J.J. down to that level. Jasper tended to be more stoic, but even he often went along with the nonsense once it became clear that we'd moved past shop talk.

I sighed. Maybe Bella was right. Perhaps I was reading too much into what people called me. As long as they were respectful with me and each other what did it matter if I was addressed by my first name? I'd have to give this some more thought.

BPOV

I sat on the couch and started reading the prospectus. I'd be lying if I said I understood it all. A lot of the financial information was past my simple understanding of accounting and the technical aspects of everything that CE was involved in were way over my head. However, I found the section on their charitable contributions engrossing. Cullen Enterprises gave back a lot.

Included in the prospectus were biographies of all the major players here at Cullen. I was fascinated to learn that Emmett held both an MBA and a masters in art history. Who would have known? Now I wondered if he was the one who picked out the art in Edward's office. Jasper wasn't just some guy who worked in the finance department, thought I guessed that from his large office on Friday. Turns out he was Vice President of Finance and Administration. He held degrees in both finance and business administration.

And then there was Edward. Turns out he was some sort of prodigy. He graduated college at 20 and held advanced degrees in technology and business. If it weren't for Edward's assurances that the guys got a little foolish when dining together I'd be completely overwhelmed in their company tonight.

Angela and I headed down for lunch a little before noon. It was the first time in recent memory that I had any quality "girl time." It didn't take long for me to get her to open up about Ben.

"He's just so—gah!—I can't even think straight. He's smart, and funny and good looking. Bella, I just want to yank those glasses right off his face and kiss him. I don't think he even knows that I'm alive."

I snorted. From what I'd seen Ben was more than aware of Angela. If his reactions were anything to go by, he was just as into her and she was into him. Matchmaking wasn't my thing, usually, but this seemed almost too easy.

After a few sighs of longing Angela told me about her family. She had twin brothers, Isaac and Joshua, who were two years older than her. The guys had lived in a terrific apartment together until Isaac got married. Angela moved in with Joshua, but now she had a problem. Josh was getting married in a month and would be moving halfway across the country with his new wife.

"I can't afford the apartment by myself, but the idea of finding a roommate is overwhelming. No one I know is looking for a place. Interviewing people is a scary proposition. I hate to give the place up, since the lease isn't up until March, but when that December rent payment is due it will be almost impossible to make ends meet without dipping into my savings."

I could feel for Angela. If my rent suddenly doubled I'd be out on the street.

"I hope you find someone soon. Is there a company bulletin board or something you could post on?"

"Yeah, but then I get back to that whole interviewing mess. What if I decide I don't want to live with someone and I have to see her at work every day? It would be awkward to say the least."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Ang. If I hear of someone, though, I let you know."

"Thanks."

We cleaned up our plates and headed back upstairs. Ang settled at her desk while Mrs. Cope excused herself to get something to eat. I knocked on Edward's door but there was no answer. Opening it I went to the closet and took out my coat. I returned to the reception area.

"I'm going to run a few errands, Angela. Could you let Edward know if he's looking for me?"

"Sure." She hesitated. "Hey, Bella, I just realized we spent our whole lunch talking about me. What about you? Any special guys in your life?

I laughed. "No, Ang, no one special."

She pursed her lips and nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay," I said. "I'm off. I'll be back shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"Drug store. I'm doing my own makeup and hair tonight. I have to pick up a few things."

"Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

- - - - -

**So Bella finally noticed that Edward isn't the most unfortunate looking guy on the planet, especially when he smiles. Of course, she's still so insecure in her position she's not thinking that way about him at all. Edward on the other hand….**

**Chapter 14 was sent off to the betas tonight.**

**Visit thefandomgivesback (dot) com to bid on amazing stories by brilliant writers. All proceeds go to support Alex's Lemonade Stand.**


	14. Workin' 9 to 5

**Thanks to Kristi and Lisa who make sure I don't sound like a fool.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 14 – Workin' 9 to 5**

BPOV

It was a short walk to Walgreens where I was able to pick up the few things I'd need for tonight: a soft brown eye pencil, mascara and a little pot of gloss that was more neutral than the lipstick I'd worn to the cocktail party. I knew I wouldn't be able to duplicate the complicated twist Alice had pulled off, but I bought what I'd need so that I could pull my hair up more simply.

The lobby was more crowded than usual when I returned. It was just after four and people were starting to leave for the day. So, I wasn't surprised when I ran into Mike from HR.

"Hey, Bella. Leaving for the day?" He smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, no. I still have a few things I need to get done. How was your day?" I asked politely.

"Fine. Nothing special, really. Just pushing those pencils." He laughed self-deprecatingly before pausing, "So, how about that lunch soon?"

He was a persistent bugger.

"Um, sure. I don't think I'll be in the office the rest of this week, but maybe next Tuesday?"

If possible, his smile got wider. "Tuesday. It's a date." I froze, but he didn't seem to notice. He waved as he walked away and I half-heartedly raised my hand in farewell.

_Date? Shit._

I was going to have to head this off at the pass. I didn't see anything wrong with having lunch with the people I was meeting here at CE—the group lunch last week had been fun, and I enjoyed bonding with Angela today, but I didn't think it would be appropriate for the CEO's future "girlfriend" to be seen on a lunch "date" with other employees.

I sighed before shaking my head and making my way up to Edward's office.

Mrs. Cope was packing up to leave. Angela was leafing through a directory of some sort. Mrs. Cope watched me as I walked across the room with my little Walgreens bag and removed my coat.

"Mr. Cullen said you should feel free to go into his office should you need to."

"Thank you, I guess I'll go hang this up, then. Have a good night, Mrs. Cope."

"You, too, Ms. Swan." She smiled at me before getting on the elevator. When the doors closed Angela's head snapped up.

"She likes you," she said.

"Who? Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes, she always tried to stop Ms. Denali from going into Edward's office. Tanya bitched about that until he told Mrs. Cope just to let her through unless someone was in there with him."

"She wouldn't let me in his office this morning when he wasn't in there."

"Yeah, but she asked him today if it would be okay to let you through without permission or invitation. _She_ asked _him_. If she didn't like you she'd wait until he brought it up."

I didn't know why Mrs. Cope's approval put a smile on my face, but it did.

"I'm going to hang up my coat. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I knocked lightly before I entered Edward's office. He was looking at some papers on his desk, but raised his head when I came in.

"You don't need to knock, Bella. Mrs. Cope will let you know if I can't be interrupted."

"Okay, thanks." I opened the closet and hung up my coat before turning to face him. When I did I noticed a flat, square box sitting on the coffee table. Before I could ask about it Edward spoke.

"Bella, could you do me a favor? Ms. Brandon called with specific instructions about my clothes tonight. I had planned on just wearing what I had on all day since that's what I'd normally do for one of these dinners, but why pay a stylist if I'm not going to listen to her?" The question was clearly rhetorical. "Anyway, there's a list on the table in my dressing room. Could you pull the clothes and hang them in the bathroom for me so I can change later?"

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom this time. It won't take me nearly as long to get ready as it did the other night."

"Oh, okay. Would you mind pulling the clothes for me, anyway?"

"Not at all."

I walked into the dressing room and read over Alice's list. I could see that she was trying to coordinate Edward's clothes with mine, though this most definitely wasn't a date. Her list was specific enough for me to pull everything easily. It took me longer to figure out what was kept where than it did to find each indicated item. I had wondered if it was Edward or Alice who was so well organized the last time I was here. Seems it was Alice, how else would she know exactly which little cubby held which pair of socks and exactly which dark brown belt would look best with the suit she'd chosen for him tonight.

Once I had gathered everything I removed my garment bag from the rack next to his tux and hung his suit there. I placed everything else on the table, grabbed my garment bag carefully and walked back into his office. Edward was talking on his cell phone so I proceeded quietly to the bathroom, where I hung up the bag before remembering that I had left the bag from Walgreens in Angela's office.

I went to get it and found Angela packing up to go home.

"When are you coming in again?" she wanted to know.

"Definitely Tuesday. I'm not sure where I'll be getting ready on Saturday. I guess I should ask Edward or Alice about that. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What do you know about that guy, Mike, from HR?"

"Mike, eh?" Angela arched her brow as she looked at me.

"No, no, it's not like that. Well, as far as I'm concerned, anyway. It's just, he's been pushing me to have lunch with him. I didn't think anything of it, but when I agreed to eat with him next Tuesday he called it a date."

"Inappropriate much?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too."

"Sorry, Bella. I only have the vaguest idea of who you're talking about."

"Ben seemed to know him. They talked with each other during lunch on Friday. Maybe you could ask him?"

"Oh, Bella, I don't know…."

"Please, Ang. Please?"

I could see her wavering. She very much did want this excuse to talk to Ben, but was afraid to approach him.

"You can even tell him what I told you. Please, as a favor to me?" It was really a favor for her, if I was honest, but hopefully we'd both benefit from them talking together.

"Um, okay. Uh, I'll let you know what he says."

"Thanks."

"Okay, I'm all done here for today. I'll email you when I talk to Ben. See you next week."

"Bye, Ang."

I went back into Edward's office. He was off the phone.

"Everyone's gone. I'm going to start getting ready. When do we need to leave?"

"Dinner's not 'til eight, but I'm supposed to have a drink with my brother first. Let's plan on leaving before seven."

"Okay." I nodded before sitting down. Two hours was plenty of time. I pulled out the prospectus.

"Interesting reading?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Actually, it is. A lot of the business stuff is too technical for me, but I enjoyed the biographies. Did your brother pick the art in Mrs. Cope's office?"

"Some of it. Going to galleries with Emmett has allowed me to learn quite a bit. The piece you mentioned, the Varel, I chose that one."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You play the piano?"

Edward sighed. "Not as much as I'd like to."

"Why's that?"

"I don't have much free time anymore. I do love it, though. I have a beautiful Bosendorfer at home; it's been in the family for generations."

He had a faraway look in his eyes. I could tell that playing was important to him.

"You should make time."

"Hm? Oh, yes, well, I try," he said, focusing on me again. "You should start getting ready."

"Okay." I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Stripping down, I carefully laid my work clothes over a convenient chair. I pulled the pretty underwear out of the bag and realized I'd need to cut the tags off. Instead of getting redressed and asking Edward for a pair of scissors, I went to the open cabinet near the sink. A small manicure set was there. I used the tiny scissors to cut the tags off the three pieces.

I carefully put on the bra and panties before sliding on the garter. I unzipped the garment bag and found the hose Alice had included. Inching them up my legs, I attached them to the garter carefully. I decided to pull up my hair next. I brushed my hair and sectioned it off before pulling the strands up and pinning them. The result wasn't as polished as Alice's updo, but I thought it looked soft and pretty.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella, can I get in there for a sec?"

"Oh! Umm…" I thought quickly. "Sure, hold on." I went to the closet and took out the dark blue, monogrammed robe he let me borrow the other day. Slipping it on, I opened the door and stepped out. Edward didn't move to accommodate me so I had to maneuver around him and went to sit on the couch.

"I'll—" his voice was husky, like he hadn't spoken for a long time. He cleared his throat before trying again. "I'll be right out."

"Take your time. I'm almost ready."

Edward closed the door behind him. I picked up the prospectus and started reading again.

EPOV

_Crap!_

_What the hell was I thinking? What did I think she was doing in here?_ I should have just used the lavatory in Mrs. Cope's office. This was the third time a trip to the bathroom led to an uncomfortable scene between me and Bella. When she opened the door in my blue bathrobe my brain just shut down.

She was in the middle of dressing. She obviously wasn't wearing her clothes yet and needed to put on my robe to deal with my interruption. Then, when she opened the door, I stood there like a 15-year old boy, gawking. I didn't even move when she tried to get past me. She practically had to rub herself against me to go sit on the couch.

I'm not oblivious. I wouldn't have offered Bella this job if she wasn't physically appealing, but she really wasn't my type.

_What's your type, Cullen? Plastic socialites with IQs barely in the three-digit range? _

Tanya fit that description and we were together for eleven months. _She_ hadn't had this effect on me in, well…never. Tanya was as beautiful as the talented doctors of Chicago could make her. It was quite plausible that one could find the words "made in China" stamped somewhere in or on her body. Bella's body was natural and all the more intriguing because of it. Where Tanya had been all sharp edges, Bella was soft curves. That was obvious in the dress she wore last week and tonight, in my robe.

_You're not attracted to her that way, Edward. You've just been without, ummm, female companionship for too long._

I needed to get laid.

Shaking my head, I finished up in the bathroom by walking to the sink and washing my hands. Sitting on the counter were little tags. I glanced at them and two details jumped out at me—34C and the words "garter belt."

_Fuck. What was she going to be wearing tonight?_

I let out a small groan before splashing water on my suddenly hot face. I seriously needed to….

_Stop. I need to focus here. _

Taking a deep breath I turned and walked out of the bathroom. I was about to thank her and let her know she could finish getting ready when I stopped cold. She was sitting on my couch, reading the prospectus, with her legs crossed. The robe had fallen open revealing her legs well past her knee. I could almost imagine that I could see the garter belt the tags in the bathroom told me she was wearing.

I stood there, mute, for a few moments before she sensed my presence.

"Can I go back in?"

The sound of her voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Sure." I smiled at her. She faltered a bit as she stood up from the couch before recovering and making her way to the bathroom door.

"I'll only need a few more minutes."

"Take your time."

"I don't want you to be late for drinks with your brother. I'll be right out."

She turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I stared at the door for a moment before walking to my dressing room to get changed. By the time I was finished, Bella was sitting in my office.

I looked at her and groaned inwardly. Looking at her all night was not going to be easy. I could make out the barest hint of her bra through the material of her blouse. Pink, I decided, not beige. The plunging neckline more than hinted at how generous her breasts really were. The hem of her skirt was quite modest, falling right at her knees. She stood to put on her coat. I took two quick steps and scooped up her coat so I could help her. She turned to take advantage of my offer and I took her in from behind.

_Fuck me._

The skirt, which had seemed modest from the front, gathered right below the swell of her ass, showcasing more of her attractive curves.

"Oh! I almost forgot," I said, laying her coat back on the couch, "this is for you to wear tonight."

I grabbed the box off my coffee table and opened it. Inside was a wide link, gold necklace. Alice had requested it be sent to me for the evening. I'd return it to the jewelry store tomorrow.

Bella's eyes widened as she took in the pretty piece. "It's lovely," she breathed.

"May I?" I indicated she should turn around so I could help clasp the necklace around the column of her neck. My fingers brushed lightly across the back of her neck while I worked the clasp. Her skin was surprisingly warm and I could feel the lingering heat on my fingertips when I moved my hand away. I rubbed them together a bit to work out the sensation. Without hesitating, I picked up her coat and helped her into it. She turned to face me before buttoning it up. I noticed faint color in her cheeks. _Charming._

"Let's get out of here," I said gruffly. She nodded amiably and preceded me out the door. We rode down to street level, walked through the lobby and to my waiting Volvo.

Damn, I should have had Demitri bring around the Aston Martin again. I made a mental note to use my occasion car whenever I took Bella somewhere.

We talked a bit on the ride over. She mentioned that she'd be at Ms. Brandon's tomorrow. They were going to look for a dress for the Gala on Saturday.

"I think you'll enjoy the Gala. You know you'll be meeting my parents there, right? First and Elizabeth will be there as well, but they aren't sitting with us."

"Who will we be sitting with?"

"My brother and his wife, my parents and Jasper and Charlotte."

Bella nodded and looked out the window as we pulled up near the restaurant. We were earlier than I had intended due to unusually light traffic. I shut off the car and got out. I was pleased to notice that Bella remained in the car until I walked around and helped her out. We walked past the restaurant and down the street until we arrived at the small lounge where we were meeting Emmett for drinks.

Heading to a larger table inside, I pulled out Bella's chair and watched as she sat.

"Wine?" I asked her.

"Yes, please. White."

I went to the bar and placed our order, ordering Emmett's usual, too. It was just a matter of minutes before I was back at the table with Bella.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Bella blushed at my blatant compliment and I mentally rolled my eyes at what a sap I was becoming around her. I seriously needed to call up an old girlfriend or something.

"Thank you. Tell me about this necklace."

"It's on loan from Tiffany's," I explained. "Alice ordered it when she decided what you'd wear tonight. She'll order something else for Saturday after you pick out your dress."

"Now I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"What if I lose it or something happens to it? I can't afford to replace it." Bella's knee started bouncing as she fretted over the impossible.

I reached out to still her nervously shaking leg and she quieted under my touch.

"Relax, Bella. You're not going to lose it." She hadn't noticed that I'd been having trouble keeping my eyes on her face. If the necklace were to suddenly slide down into her blouse, I'd be the first to know.

We sat there a few more minutes, her fretting, me soothing, until my brother finally graced us with his presence. He plopped down into the unoccupied chair at our table noisily.

"I'm here!" he announced unnecessarily. "Let the party begin."

"Good evening, Emmett," Bella said sweetly. He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You look terrific, Bella. My 'assistant' doesn't look like you."

_Gah! He actually used air quotes._ _Geez! _

"You're late," I complained in an effort to shut him up. He was going to embarrass her.

"Had to stop at home and drop off diapers for Rose," he replied, shrugging.

I nodded. I didn't pretend to understand how completely a tiny baby could change the lives of two grown adults and was frequently in awe of how much juggling my brother and sister-in-law had to do just to get to the end of each day.

Emmett saluted me with his drink, and eyed my hand, which was still on Bella's knee, significantly. "Thanks for the drink, man. Cheers." He tossed back the contents of his glass and exhaled noisily.

"Should we get going?" he asked.

I glanced at my watch. "Yes, let's go."

Bella stood up and I helped her into her coat. She led as we walked out the door. I caught up to her on the sidewalk and offered her my arm. We walked back down the street to the restaurant.

"Good evening," the hostess greeted us politely.

"Good evening. We're here with the Jenks party."

"Certainly, sir, right this way." The hostess led us efficiently through the dining room until we reached the table. J.J. was already there, talking with Jasper, who sat directly to his right. Both men stood when Bella approached.

"Bella, so glad you could come, my dear. Please, have a seat." J.J. indicated the seat to his immediate left by pulling out the chair for her.

"Thank you, J.J." She settled into the seat. "Nice to see you again, Jasper."

"Evening, Bella."

"Hello, J.J., Jasper," Emmett greeted before sitting next to Jasper, leaving the seat on Bella's right empty for me.

I sat down as our waiter approached the table.

"Good evening, everyone, welcome to Markethouse. I'd like to tell you a bit about tonight's specials…."

The waiter continued to speak, but my eye was drawn to J.J. He was talking to the waiter, but his eyes were trained on Bella. Actually, to the same spot on Bella that my eyes had been drifting all night. I could feel annoyance rising in me. He was old enough to be her father! While I had no claim on her I didn't think that J.J.'s blatant ogling was at all appropriate. He was a married man.

I shook my head as the waiter interrupted my train of thought, "Sir…?"

What had he asked? Drinks?

I ordered my drink and he continued around the table before walking off.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

- - - - -

The rest of dinner will be up shortly! Thank you for your continued interest in this story and your reviews. I answer all reviews so drop me a line and tell me what you think.

BTW, I have a couple of links for this story posted on my profile page if you're interested. The necklace Bella is wearing is there. It's lovely, if I do say so, myself.


	15. Dinner for Five

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 15 – Dinner for Five**

BPOV

"Bella, so glad you could come, my dear. Please, have a seat." J.J. pulled out the chair next to him for me to sit down.

"Thank you, J.J." I settled down and glanced across the table.

"Nice to see you again, Jasper." I found Jasper to be a little intimidating, but felt it best to try to be friendly. After all, he and Edward were close.

"Evenin', Bella." I hadn't noticed that bit of a Southern accent in his steady voice before. I wondered at that.

Emmett and Edward sat down right before the waiter approached our table.

"Good evening, everyone, welcome to Markethouse. I'd like to tell you a bit about tonight's specials. For starters we are featuring our toasted faro and cavolo nero porcini soup made with pancetta and pumpkin seed oil, our special entrée tonight is butternut squash risotto with chanterelle mushrooms, sage, arugula and brown butter. And might I recommend the Dolcetto Gorgonzola and Green Hill Camambert for your cheese course. May I start you with something to drink?"

"Water for the table," J.J. announced.

"Still or sparkling?" the waiter inquired.

"Still, none of that bubbly crap, and straight from the tap is fine, no need to charge us for a bunch of plastic bottles. I'll also have Scotch, top shelf stuff, Dalmore if you have it."

"Certainly sir," the waiter paused before turning to me, "Madame?"

"A glass of white wine please. Thank you."

"You need to be more specific than that, Bella, or they'll serve you whatever swill is just lying around. She'll have a glass of 2007 Joel Gott Sauvignon Blanc."

I smiled apologetically at the server. It honestly didn't matter what wine he brought me, it wasn't likely that I'd know the difference.

He moved on to Edward, who seemed distracted. "And you, sir?"

Edward didn't answer at first and the waiter prompted him again, "Sir?"

"Hm? Oh, a glass of white wine."

I noticed J.J. roll his eyes at Edward's order, but inwardly I felt somewhat vindicated. Emmett and Jasper requested some imported beer and the waiter left to fill the order.

"The NY Strip is excellent here, Bella, you should try it," J.J. began, "though I am partial to the grilled Black Angus burger."

"Sounds delicious, but I really think I'd like to try the risotto he mentioned. I haven't had chanterelles in years."

Jasper and Emmett were talking quietly with one another, but I noticed that Edward was watching J.J. and me. I smiled at him, and one side of his mouth came up in a crooked grin. Again I marveled at how handsome he was when he smiled.

The waiter returned with our drinks and I sipped the wine. I was right, I couldn't tell the difference between this and the wine I'd had at the lounge down the street a little while ago.

"So, J.J.," Emmett interrupted my musings, "a bunch of us were talking about the win over ProLog. Quite an accomplishment for Edward, here, wouldn't you say?"

I turned to see J.J.'s reaction and was surprised to see him scowl. I remembered the department heads from the cocktail party had also discussed this with Edward.

"Bunch of clowns over there at ProLog. We could have gone in with any half-assed plan and we would have been the clear choice."

"That's hardly true," Jasper interrupted. "ProLog was the favored vendor in all the trades. The fact that Edward was able to pull this off was quite a success for him." Jasper raised his glass in Edward's direction and Emmett followed suit. I quickly reached for my glass and raised it with the others in salute to Edward's accomplishment.

"Thank you," he said, softly.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, it isn't anything less than what the board expects," J.J. groused. I decided I didn't like him.

The table seemed to share my opinion. Jasper turned his head away, but Emmett gave J.J. what my mother would call "the hairy eyeball." Edward stared down at his glass of wine.

The waiter returned. He addressed me, "Have you chosen an appetizer or salad?"

"I'll have the pork belly," J.J. said loudly. I was starting to wonder if he was drunk. No one was this rude sober.

The waiter had turned to J.J., when he'd spoken so abruptly, and turned back to me, apologetically.

"I'd like the porcini soup," I told him.

Edward ordered a salad and Emmett and Jasper both chose the mac and cheese gratin.

"I'll put in your selections and be right back for your entrees. Can I refill that for you, sir?" the waiter asked politely, pointing at J.J.'s empty glass. He indicated that the server should bring him another drink before turning to me.

"So, Bella, I never did find out why you were at our little gathering last week."

I panicked at his inquiry. He hadn't questioned my presence at the cocktail party and I had assumed that Edward told him who I was at some point. I shot a frightened glance at Edward, but he was looking at me calmly. He was sure I could handle this and that gave me the confidence I needed to answer.

"I've recently started doing some work for Edward. His secretary is retiring soon and is focused on training her replacement. I'm picking up some extra duties they don't have time for right now."

I thought my explanation was benign enough, so was nonplussed when J.J. reacted.

"Seriously, Edward? Three assistants? In this economy? And why was an assistant invited to the party, anyway? It was supposed to be for management only."

Jasper cleared his throat significantly but Emmett was wide-eyed with shock at J.J.'s complete lack of tact. Edward sighed.

"She agreed to accompany me as Tanya was not available. Besides that, I was able to introduce her to many of the people she'll be working with during her tenure at Cullen. And, as an independent contractor, she doesn't fall under the category of 'assistant.' There were several contractors in attendance that evening."

J.J. grunted. I was mortified. Edward trusted me to handle J.J. and I'd completely blown it and forced him to cover for me. My leg started bouncing under the table—a nervous habit I'd had since I was a child. Suddenly, I felt Edward's warm hand on the top of my thigh. He stilled my nervous bouncing as he had at the lounge earlier tonight.

I turned to silently apologize but he was talking quietly with Emmett and Jasper. His hand remained on my leg a few moments more before he slid it down to my knee and gently squeezed before removing it altogether. I was significantly calmer now, but made a mental note to apologize to Edward when we left.

The waiter approached us again. "Have you decided on your entrées?"

"Yes, yes," J.J. declared. "The lady will have the NY Strip, rare, and I'll have the Black Angus burger, also rare, none of those roasted peppers on it."

I was shocked by his audacity, but still cowed from my earlier failure. I wasn't about to argue with him when I heard Edward quietly say, "I believe Bella indicated she'd like to try the risotto."

The waiter turned to me to in confusion. "Yes, I'd like the risotto, please." He nodded and moved on to Edward.

"Sir?"

"Which is better tonight, the sea scallops or the rainbow trout?"

"Honestly, sir, the kitchen has been turning out fish and chips just this side of magic, tonight. If you're in the mood for seafood, that's what I recommend."

"I always trust the server, fish and chips it is."

"Another drink?" the waiter asked, indicating Edward's empty wine glass.

"I'll switch to beer, since I'm having fish and chips."

The waiter nodded.

Emmett ordered the meatloaf and Jasper the baby back ribs before the waiter retreated. Edward excused himself and followed the waiter through the dining room.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella." J.J. was persistent.

"Well, I grew up in Phoenix and Washington. I came to Chicago for college and have lived here ever since."

"Which school?"

"University of Chicago. I graduated a year and a half ago."

J.J. continued to ask me questions and I answered. Jasper and Emmett talked with one another and I wondered where Edward had gone.

EPOV

_Fuck!_

I slammed open the stall door in the Men's Room and locked it behind me. I stood for a second before smacking my forehead on the wall. What the hell was wrong with me?

When J.J. got aggressive about Bella working for me, she got nervous and her leg started bouncing again. I didn't want J.J. to sense her unease, so I reached over to still her leg, as I had at the lounge. Trying to be discreet I didn't look at her, and ended up placing my hand higher on her thigh than I had intended. As soon as I touched her, I could feel the straps from her garter through the material of her skirt, and the sensation went straight to my dick.

I reached down and adjusted myself to relive some of the pressure.

Then, when he got all domineering, ordering her a meal she didn't want, my inner Neanderthal came out and I barely reined myself in enough to correct her order before needing to leave the table. At this stage of our "relationship" I didn't even have the excuse of being her fake boyfriend to explain my reactions tonight. I was almost thirty, for fuck's sake, what's with the lack of control?

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled and looked up at the ceiling, willing my erection to go away. I focused on J.J. and that sped the process along. When the bulge in my pants wasn't so obvious, I exited the stall and walked over to the sink. I splashed a little cold water on my face and wiped it dry with a towel handed to me by the attendant. Dropping a couple of dollars in the dish I walked back into the dining room just in time to see our appetizers being served.

Bella had been served first, and was patiently waiting for the rest of the dishes to be placed on the table. J.J. dove right into his pork belly while the rest of us were served. I noticed that Bella had another full glass of wine in front of her. What had she said about not being much of a drinker? Oh yes, Alice advised she not do the Macarena on the table. How many drinks was this for her tonight? Two? No, three. She'd had a glass of wine at the lounge earlier when we met my brother.

Once all the dishes were on the table, Bella raised her spoon and the four of us proceeded to eat. I could hear Bella's quiet exclamation of delight when she tasted her soup. The soft, "Mmmm," she let out went right to my dick again and, in a matter of seconds, I was as hard as I had been before I went to the bathroom. I mentally rolled my eyes and accepted that I'd be uncomfortable for the foreseeable future. I couldn't even drink my dick into submission. I needed to drive Bella back tonight.

In an effort to distract myself, I turned to Jasper while J.J. struck up a conversation about the food with Bella.

"What did you and Charlotte decide about the reunion?"

He sighed. "We never discussed it. We didn't talk much this weekend."

"Alright!" Emmett exclaimed, grinning at Jasper and holding out his fist for a bump.

Jasper shook his head with an embarrassed glance at Bella. She seemed to be engrossed in an effort to not be forced to try J.J.'s pork belly. I forced myself to look back at Jasper.

"No, man, it wasn't like that. I didn't even see her this weekend. Her boss…this project…he's really working her hard."

I'm not the most intuitive guy but something didn't sound right to me.

"Jasper, when's the last time you actually saw Charlotte?"

"Um, Tuesday? No Wednesday, when she told me she couldn't come to the Fortune party."

I saw Emmett frown. If I'm not the most intuitive guy, Emmett is a brick wall. If he could sense something was wrong then something was really wrong. Jasper was usually the sensitive one.

"Anyway, she's coming to my place tonight, after dinner. We'll talk then and I'll let you know about the reunion."

I nodded and let the subject drop. Everyone was finished. It seems that Bella was successful in fending off J.J.'s attempts to introduce her to the wonder that is pork belly.

The waiter reappeared. "Your entrées will be out in a few moments. Have you considered choices for the cheese course?"

I didn't care, but I could see the tightening in Bella's eyes. She reached for her drink and took a gulp. This was probably something foreign to her. Who the hell serves a cheese course at home? Well, besides my mother, but that's another story.

"The cheddar, the Bleu and, I believe you have a nice Sunset Bay Goat?" I said before J.J. could jump in and make her try some acquired-taste artesian.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

I turned to Bella.

"Enjoying the wine?" I was hoping to bring her attention to the fact that she was on her third glass. Tipsy Bella wouldn't bother me, but I didn't want her to feel embarrassed should she get silly in front of J.J.

"Yes, it's very good." J.J. smiled like he was the only one who could pick a wine.

"If you like that I have an amazing Cheval Blanc you'd enjoy," I told her. I rolled my eyes at myself again. At this rate I'd be inviting her up to see my etchings any time now.

Emmett snorted while Jasper rolled his eyes. Bella smiled but J.J. scowled. I grinned at his annoyance. This wasn't bad, actually.

The waiter returned with our dinners. He and another server quickly had our plates in front of us.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Another round for the table," J.J. answered. I frowned. I didn't think that Bella should have another drink, but couldn't very well say that out loud.

"No more for me," I stated, hoping that Bella would speak up, too.

"I'll just have water," Bella said, following suit. _Good girl._

We began our main courses. The waiter had been right, the fish and chips was so far above the average offering that it was barely recognizable. J.J. didn't seem to be paying any attention to the food he was eating, deeply engrossed in a conversation about stock prices with Jasper. Emmett always ate with gusto and Bella seemed to be enjoying her dinner, as well.

"This is so good!" she commented. "You have to try this." Surprisingly, this was directed at me. She scooped up a forkful and leaned towards me. I responded automatically, leaning in. I glanced down at the offered fork and was treated to an amazing view her of décolletage.

And there he goes again.

She was right, though, the risotto was amazing. We both leaned back. Bella continued her meal, but Jasper caught my eye. His brows were raised in question, while Emmett was just looking at me in disbelief. _Shit, what was I thinking?_ All three of us shot a look at J.J., but he seemed focused on his meal. He tended to be wholly self-absorbed. He probably didn't even notice our little moment.

_Why had there even been a moment, though?_ Before I could analyze what had just happened, the waiter arrived to clear our plates. I watched as Jasper pulled out his phone. It hadn't rung, so I assumed he'd gotten a text.

I opened my mouth to speak when there was a sudden bang and the table shuddered.

"Dammit!" All four of us looked up at Jasper and froze. He was holding his phone in one hand and the other was clenched in a fist. He hit the table again. "No! Not again!"

Emmett and I sprang into action. We each grabbed one of Jasper's arms and led him quickly away from the table. I glanced back once to see J.J. and Bella starting after us. I tried to give Bella a signal that I'd be right back, but Jasper started struggling in an effort to free his arms from our grips.

"Jazz," I hissed, "calm down. You're making a scene."

Emmett and I continued to lead him out of the dining room and over to the hallway that lead to the men's room. Emmett opened the door and I half pushed Jazz into the room, closing the door firmly behind me.

BPOV

I sat frozen at the table as I watched Edward and his brother half lead, half drag Jasper from the dining room. I didn't know what the outburst was about, but I got the impression that it wasn't typical of Jasper.

I was pulled from my reverie by J.J. tutting next to me.

"Kids," he was muttering, "I have fucking children running my company." He was shaking his head.

"I'm sure Jasper had a very good reason for his outburst, J.J.," I defended.

"That's not the point, my dear. Nothing can take the place of maturity and experience. That's true in all aspects of life, not just business."

J.J. was looking at me intently. I got the impression he wasn't talking about business at all. The waiter walked over with our cheese plate.

"Two glasses of tawny port," J.J. ordered.

I didn't have the courage to decline when Edward wasn't here. I reached for the cheese, but J.J. intercepted my hand, holding it in both of his.

"Wait for the wine, my dear." He patted my hand gently, but didn't let go until I pulled away.

I no longer felt comfortable at the table and glanced furtively at the door to the dining room, hoping Edward would return. Instead, the waiter approached the table bearing the two requested glasses of wine. He set them down in front of us and walked away.

"Here now," J.J. said quietly, handing me a glass, "hold this. Now, taste this." He held a piece of the cheese to my mouth, entreating me to take it from his hand. Panicking once again, I leaned forward slightly and he slipped the cheese between my lips. I chewed and swallowed.

"Now drink," he said, raising his own glass for a sip. Obediently, I sipped at my wine, letting the drink wash the remaining cheese from my tongue. J.J.'s eyes never left my mouth. I was definitely getting creeped out, but didn't know what else to do.

"Here," J.J. continued, plucking a grape from the stem included on the tray. "This will cleanse your palate and let you enjoy the next combination more fully." He handed me the grape and his pudgy finger brushed against my palm. I quickly ate the grape before shooting another glance at the door through which Edward, Emmett and Jasper had exited.

"Now the goat cheese and the wine." J.J. once again held the cheese to my mouth. This time, when I took it, he brushed my bottom lip lightly with his finger. I cringed away and quickly gulped the wine sucking my lip into my mouth and swishing the alcohol over the spot where he touched me. I stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." J.J. hadn't budged so I walked as quickly as I could to the ladies' room. After using the toilet and washing my hands, I sat on one of the tufted ottomans in the lounge area and pulled out my phone. I contemplated texting Edward, but didn't want to disturb him if Jasper was still upset. I watched the minutes tick by on my phone. When five had passed I stood up and returned to the dining room, praying that Edward and the others had also come back. I stopped near the door to the dining room and peeked in.

_Shit!_

No Edward, Emmett or Jasper, but J.J.'s eyes had been trained on the entrance. He saw me as soon as I stuck my head in and smiled. It wasn't a kind smile. If I had to describe it, I'd call it predatory. Squaring my shoulders, I walked back to the table. When I got there I realized that J.J. had slid my chair closer to his. I sat back down and realized we were practically side by side. I felt his arm go around the back of my seat. Looking at the table I realized that my glass of port had been refreshed. I was determined not to have another sip of alcohol tonight. Reaching past my wine glass I grasped my water glass firmly and brought it to my lips. Taking a drink I forced the cool liquid past the lump in my throat. J.J. leaned forward.

"You know, Bella," he said quietly in my right ear, his lips brushing the lobe, "there was no need for you to go running off. It's fine to be a little…aroused by a fine meal. Food and sex are basic needs; it makes sense that one makes you want the other." His hand trailed across the bottom of my neck and shoulder.

That's it! I might not be confident talking about business with rich and powerful men, but unwelcome advances were something I'd had experience with in college. I was about to jump out of my seat and let J.J. have it, great job be damned, when I heard the voice I'd been longing to hear for the last 20 minutes.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

Relief flooded through me and I looked up to see Edward standing near his chair. He, however, wasn't looking at me. He was looking at J.J. I wanted to jump up and go to him, but managed to remain seated.

"No," I replied. And it was true; everything was okay now.

"Emmett and Jasper left. I took the liberty of getting your trench from the coat check, unless you want to stay for dessert?" He finally looked at me and cocked his eyebrow as he mentioned dessert.

Now I did stand. "No, no, I couldn't eat another bite. Thank you for dinner, J.J."

"My pleasure, Bella. I look forward to continuing our conversation."

I stiffened, but took a few steps towards Edward before turning to allow him to help me on with my coat. I didn't look back at J.J., but heard Edward bid him goodnight. He placed his hand on the top of my back and led me from the dining room. We were quiet as we walked to the car. He held open the door for me and I slid in quickly.

He walked around the car and got in, started it up and pulled away. I settled back.

"Is Jasper okay?"

"Yes. Well, no, but he will be."

Silence.

"What was happening in the restaurant, Bella?" I could tell that he had a pretty good idea of what had been happening. I suddenly wanted to tell him everything and the words gushed out of me.

"He ordered more wine and fed me cheese. He touched my hand and my mouth. I went to the restroom hoping you'd be back when I returned, but you weren't. He saw me and I had to go back to the table. He had pulled my chair close to his. He touched my back and…." I stopped.

"And…?" he prompted.

"He—he insinuated that I'd left the table because I was attracted to him. That I—I wanted him. He told me not to be ashamed. That it was natural…" my voice had faded out as I repeated what J.J. had said to me, but I knew Edward could hear me in the silence of the car. I honestly felt violated.

He didn't respond so I looked over at him. His jaw was tense and set. I could see his knuckles white again the steering wheel. He was incensed.

"Edward…?"

He didn't answer.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid. I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yes," I answered softly as we pulled up to a red light.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before exhaling softly. The anger seemed to flow out of him. The light turned green and he pulled away.

"Are you okay now, Edward?"

"Not really." He pushed his head back against the rest, his eyes on the road. "But it _wouldn't_ be helpful for me to turn around and confront him now. At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh." The syllable seemed inadequate, but I couldn't think of a better response.

I realized we weren't driving back to the office, but stayed quiet until I recognized my neighborhood.

"How did you know where…?" I began, but then I just shook my head.

"I got your address from HR. I needed to know where to send the car on Saturday to pick you up. I should have just asked you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I undid my seat belt and was about to get out when Edward put his hand on my arm and stopped me. I looked at his face.

"Remember what I told you?"

I nodded and he managed a small smile before getting out and walking around the car to open my door. He held his hand down to me and I took it before stepping out of the car.

I stood before him and studied his face in the darkness. He seemed calmer. He raised his hands and slid them around my neck. My breath caught until I realized what he was doing. I felt the weight of the heavy gold necklace slide off my neck. He gathered the necklace in one hand and slipped it into his pocket.

"Are you still planning on spending time with Ms. Brandon tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"I'll have your laptop and the garment bag sent to her studio. Ms. Weber will gather your other things and I'll send them over as well.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I took a half step backwards, "Goodnight, Edward." Turning, I stepped into the vestibule of my building before opening the door and heading inside.

- - - - -

If you recognize the end of this chapter it's because I took it right from the source. How many of you still recognize canon Twilight?

I sent out a teaser for this chapter to some reviewers. I'm sorry if you didn't get it. I wonder how many people who did get it hate me now? It was deliberately edited so you wouldn't know who was feeding Bella. Am I cruel? Do you forgive me? Review this chapter and let me know.

My awesome beta, Kristi, has been kind enough to give me a thread where teasers can be posted, questions can be asked and general nonsense can occur. Stop by and say hi!

www (dot) twilighted (dot) net / forum / viewtopic (dot) php ? f=44&t=7258

Check out www (dot) thefandomgivesback (dot) com to see all the community is doing to support a great charity, Alex's Lemonade Stand. Do your part to kick cancer's ass!


	16. Chai Tea and Sapphires

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 16 – Chai Tea and Sapphires**

I was surprised by Alice's studio. I mean it was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but after meeting her I had expected a riot of color, loud music and caffeinated beverages. Instead, I was treated to a cup of home-brewed Chai tea by a well-dressed, handsome young man. I set the real china cup down on the tasteful end table. I sat on the tailored couch as I waited for Alice to finish talking with a client in her office.

Riley spoke to me quietly, "So, you're Edward Cullen's new girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow, giving me a conspiratorial look I remembered from my junior high school days.

"Uh… um…," I spluttered. I was surprised that Riley possessed this bit of information. Edward and I weren't at that stage yet.

"Oh, let me guess," he continued, his hands fluttering in the air before him, "you haven't 'defined' your relationship yet." He crooked his fingers in little air quotes when he said, "defined." He rolled his eyes before smiling at me kindly.

"Don't worry, honey," he said, patting my hand lightly, "I won't say anything."

Riley poured himself a cup of tea before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"I've met him a few times, you know," Riley continued. "Mm-mm-mm…, what I could do to that man. He was in his office yesterday when I dropped off your outfit for last night. God, I want to lick that jaw." I blushed a deep scarlet. I could actually feel my face heating.

Riley squealed, looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh, honey, I see I hit a nerve there. Tell me, does he taste as yummy as he looks?" He pulled a small flask from his pocket and added a splash to his tea before gesturing to me with it, offering me the contents. I shook my head. He shrugged and recapped the flask before depositing it back in his pocket. He leaned forward, eyes wide, and looked at me expectantly.

I'd been stunned into silence by Riley's conversation since accepting the tea. I finally found my voice and was about to clear up the misunderstanding when the door to Alice's studio opened and she emerged along with a finely dressed older woman. The two women walked to the exit and exchanged air kisses before Alice opened the door and the woman left.

Turning to face me, Alice's face broke out in a smile.

"Bella!" she greeted me enthusiastically, bounding over to the couch. I could see Riley roll his eyes again, this time at her exuberance.

"Shut up, you," Alice told him, swiping at him playfully, though he hadn't said a word since she entered the room.

Riley sighed. "Do you want tea, Alice?" he asked.

"Did you make it?" she asked, looking dubiously at the cup I had picked up.

"Yes, but I didn't put anything in it." He sounded offended.

"I've heard that before. You might not want to drink that, Bella," Alice warned. I looked at my tea cup as if I could see what Riley may or may not have added to my drink.

They both laughed at my trepidation.

"Don't worry," Riley assured me with a wink. I took a cautious sip, though the worried look hadn't left Alice's face.

"It's good," I said. Riley beamed.

"See, Alice, I told you." He shook his head and stood up, walking back to his desk. "There's more in the pot, if you want it, Bella." He sat at his desk, plugged in a set of ear buds and turned his back, effectively dismissing us from his presence. Alice snorted quietly before turning to me.

"So, let's get started." She stood and I followed her example. We walked into her office and she closed the door.

"What did you think if the outfit last night?" she wanted to know.

"It was beautiful. And the necklace, too. Edward told me you picked it out?"

"Yes, I love that piece. It's simple and elegant, it goes with everything."

I nodded and then remembered something. "Did Edward send over my stuff? I left everything at his office."

"Yes," she paused thoughtfully. "Yes he did, and I wanted to ask you about that."

"What?"

I could see a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"How, exactly, did you end up separated from not only your laptop, but the granny panties and beige bra, as well, hmm?" She waved a hand indicating my things, which were on a small table behind her desk.

"Edward took me right home after dinner. We didn't go back to the office," I answered truthfully.

Her eyes got wide. "You went home with him?" She squealed.

I didn't rise to the bait. I really did want to talk to Alice about what had happened last night.

"Dinner didn't go quite the way I'd expected. Things got a little out of hand, and Edward drove me straight home after we left the restaurant."

All traces of levity left Alice's face.

"What happened?" she asked seriously.

"Well, everything started out normally enough. Edward and I left the office a little before seven and met his brother for a drink at a bar nearby. Then the three of us walked to the restaurant. J.J. and Jasper were already there." I noticed Alice smile briefly at Jasper's name. She really did find his old-fashioned name amusing. Not that "Alice" was topping any baby name lists.

"Everything started out pleasantly enough. Then, Jasper and Emmett congratulated Edward on some recent business success and J.J. brushed it off like it was no big deal. I know it was because some of the people at the cocktail party last week mentioned the same thing."

She nodded at me to continue.

"Things went downhill from there. J.J. asked me what I did for Edward and then came down on him for having three assistants in this economy. He also recommended a meal I didn't want and then proceeded to order it for me, anyway. Edward kinda cut him off and ordered me the dinner I said I wanted, instead. We ate but then there was a problem with Jasper. He got a message that upset him. He got angry, like loud angry, and started hitting the table. Edward and Emmett pulled him out of the dining room, leaving me with J.J."

"He got really inappropriate with me. He ordered me a drink even though I didn't want any more. Then he fed me cheese—"

Alice cut me off. "He fed you?" She was incredulous.

"Yeah, he put the wineglass in my hand and fed me a piece of cheese and told me to drink. He started making comments about food and sex being passionate experiences and how having one made you want the other…"

"Ewwww…," Alice interjected.

"I know. I was just about to tell him off when Edward returned to the table. We hustled out of there and he drove me home. That was it."

Alice leaned back in her seat and shook her head slowly.

"Wow."

"I know. Not at all what I was expecting. I'm sure I'll have to see J.J. again. I don't know what I'll do then."

"Did you tell Edward?"

"Yeah, he could tell something was wrong when he came to the table. He asked me what happened."

"What did he say?"

"He got really angry. He's a very different person around J.J., less confident, more restrained."

Alice looked thoughtful. We were quiet for a few moments. I watched her while she stared into the distance, like she was looking at something I couldn't see. Finally, she turned and smiled at me.

"I like the coat," she offered, indicating my trench, which I had carried into her studio with me.

"Thank you."

"It was a great choice. Perfect for two solid seasons, neutral color," she mused reaching over to touch the fabric. "Heavy," she continued. "Is it comfortable?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Did you buy anything else?"

"I got a camel-colored swing coat."

She nodded. "Where did you go shopping?"

"Macy's."

"Let's pull up their website, you can find me the coat and I'll let you know if it is good enough."

We spent a few minutes online and, once I got Alice's approval for my other purchase we got down to business.

"It's time we moved away from the neutrals, Bella. Honestly, they don't do much for you. I think that blue is a good choice for you. Here, take a look."

Alice went to a sideboard and slid out a thick hard-covered binder. As she flipped it open I noticed my name along the spine.

"All these gowns, whether it's shown here or not, come in different shades of blue that I think will look amazing on you."

She began flipping through the pages. There were at least two dozen pages and some had more than one dress on them. It was a little overwhelming.

"See anything you like?"

"They're all beautiful."

"Yes, yes, but are any of them calling to you?"

Never in my life had I had a dress call to me, so I wasn't sure what feeling she was hoping to evoke. She flipped back to the beginning and began describing each one in detail. She pulled out fabric swatches from a large cabinet and let me feel the fabrics. She described shoes, hairstyles and jewelry options for each dress. Before I knew it an hour had passed and I was getting antsy. The dresses were starting to blend into one another in my mind. We were about three-quarters of the way through the book when I finally saw it.

"This one, Alice. Tell me about this one." Instead of looking at the dress, though, Alice was studying me. I looked back at her and smiled.

She glanced at the book.

"That dress is made out of jersey," she started pushing a swatch towards me to feel. It was incredibly soft. "It's an unusual choice for an evening gown, but not unheard of. The low, square neckline would be particularly attractive on you because of your bust size. The model is wearing her hair down, but I would recommend an updo to show off your long neck. Sapphire jewelry would complement the color nicely, though champagne diamonds are another option.

"Who designed the dress?" I was curious, not because I cared, but because she had given me that information for all the other dresses, but not for this one.

She paused before admitting, "I did."

"I love it, Alice. It's so pretty and the color is amazing. Can I wear this dress?" She studied me for a moment before breaking out in a huge grin. Then she leaned across the table and hugged me tight.

"I'd be thrilled to see you wearing my dress."

She sat back suddenly and was all business again. Standing, she walked to her desk and buzzed Riley in his office. She gave him instructions on retrieving the dress and spoke with him about shoes, purses and wraps.

"How do you feel about fur?" she called over to me.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"That's what I thought." She returned to her conversation with Riley. I browsed through the book that was still on the table. After the evening gowns, Alice had a smaller section of barely-there outfits, ranging from tiny dresses to what appeared to be shorts and tank tops. Each one was scantier than the next and all were glittery. These were outfits one wore to be noticed.

Alice was off the phone and paging through a glossy brochure she'd pulled from her desk.

"Alice, what are these outfits for?" I asked holding up the book.

She looked over and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Those are for the club's soft opening."

My eyes went wide. "You want me to wear something like this? In public?" I pointed to an outfit that was scandalous, at best.

"Well, that one might be a little over the top for you, but a club opening isn't a charity ball. You're going to be competing with some pretty heavy hitters when you're there. Women your own age. Gorgeous women your own age. I can't have you looking all dowdy."

"I'm not in a competition, Alice. I don't need to dress like a tramp."

Alice sighed.

"Bella, listen. You know that there's nothing going on between you and Mr. Cullen. I know it, too, but no one else does. What's more, you want people to think that there is. I don't want to hurt your feelings, Bella, but honestly, your job at the club opening is to be an accessory. Arm candy. You need to look good so he looks good. It's what you signed on for."

Alice would force me into some pretty revealing outfits over the next year using that exact argument.

I took a moment to digest what she said. Some small part of me was screaming about setting the women's lib movement back 100 years to a time when women were nothing more than baubles. The more realistic part of me, though, was reminding me that Alice was right. This _was_ what I signed on for. More significantly, this job was my ticket out of my current life. It was simply a means to an end.

"You're right, Alice. I don't have to like it, but I do have to play the part. Come tell me about them, so we can make a choice."

"Actually, Bella, we should grab lunch first. When we get back your gown will be here. You can try it on and look at the different shoes. I want to order the jewelry and have it sent to Mr. Cullen's office. I'm also booking you at my spa on Saturday. We'll be there most of the day, so cancel any plans you might have."

"Alice," I interrupted, "I don't think I'll get approval for a spa day on my credit card."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. The spa trip is getting charged to Mr. Cullen directly. It falls under my services."

That didn't make me feel better, at all. "Alice, I'm not sure…" I fretted.

"Arm candy, Bella. Arm candy. Arm candy doesn't walk around unplucked, bobby pins showing and with a homegrown manicure. You will go to the spa and you will enjoy it," she avowed.

This last was a bit much for me and I started to laugh.

Alice laughed lightly at my reaction and shook her head before becoming all business again.

"How are you getting to the Gala?"

"Edward said he's sending a car to my apartment for me."

Alice shook her head. "No, that won't work. I'll tell him to change the pickup to here. It'll be easier than shipping your dress all over the city."

"We'll make a choice for the club when we come back from lunch. Why don't you go into Riley's office and have another cup of tea, since the first one didn't kill you. I'll be out in a few. Oh, and by the way, I'm disposing of some of last year's business attire samples. If you'd like, you can go through the pieces and supplement your work wardrobe. "

"Thank you, Alice," I stammered, "that's very generous of you."

She waved off my gratitude with a smile and nod. "Tell Riley I said you should have access to Storeroom C."

I told her I would and left Alice's studio, smiling at Riley when he looked up at me from where he sat talking on the phone. He shot me a grin and pointed to the counter where the tea was brewed. I helped myself to another cup and sat down, waiting for Riley to be free.

APOV

As soon as Bella left I sat back and sighed. She was so damned sweet. I'd given her a lot of leeway for the charity ball gown. Of course I was thrilled that she'd chosen a dress I'd designed. There were others that had been more conservative and I was afraid she'd choose the dowdiest of them all. The one she chose looked terrific on the model, but the model didn't have Bella's obvious assets. I knew exactly what she'd need to wear under that dress to put those assets on display. I quickly jotted down what I wanted her to buy and called my friend at this high-end lingerie boutique. She'd pull everything and have it waiting for Bella when she got there.

I groused a bit as I thought about her reaction to the club wear. Sure, she was shocked by the club opening choices, but I think she understood what I was saying. Just in case, I wanted a few minutes alone with her style book. I quickly removed the more sedate pieces from the line up, which I was sure she'd choose on principle alone. Satisfied, I looked at what remained. The dress I really wanted her to choose was the least revealing of the bunch, but that shouldn't be taken to mean she wouldn't be the center of attention.

I liked Bella. I really did. I think that we could be terrific friends, but Mr. Cullen was my employer and it was my job to make sure he looked good. Having Bella, in this dress, on his arm for the club opening would make him look good. Very good.

I thought a bit about their agreement. From what I understood Bella's real purpose was to keep other women away by making it appear they were in a relationship together. I was dubious. Under the best of circumstances, men like Edward Cullen attracted women like flies to honey. Bella, with her quiet nature, didn't seem like someone who would put up a fight should another woman make a move on him. She and I needed to talk.

EPOV

My mood had not improved much when I arrived at work on Wednesday morning. I didn't know what kind of stunt J.J. was trying to pull last night, but I wasn't happy about it at all.

Either he thought there was something between Bella and me and was hoping to aggravate me by coming on to her, or he thought she was fair game because there was nothing going on between us. I refused to consider the possibility that he was actually delusional enough to believe that there was some sort of competition between us for available females.

Why did my love life suddenly sound like a Mutual of Omaha nature special?

As was my habit, I arrived at the office before anyone else. I quickly gathered Bella's electronics and deposited them on Ms. Weber's desk. I also went into my dressing room and pulled out a plastic bag, adding it to Bella's other things on the desk. I wrote a quick note asking Ms. Weber to take Bella's clothes from my bathroom and have everything sent to Ms. Brandon's office.

I sat in my chair and looked out the window as I replayed last night in my head.

Dinner had not gone well at all. From J.J. trying to order Bella a meal she didn't want, to him grilling her over her position at CE, to coming onto her like a ton of bricks when they were alone. I thought the answer she gave to his question about her job was superb, only an asshole like J.J. would comment on it in front of her. I could tell she was nervous and then there was the whole fiasco when I put my hand on her thigh.

Gah! I shouldn't even be thinking about that now.

Then Jasper went and lost his shit after receiving a text from Charlotte canceling their plans for later that evening. There was something going on there, and it wasn't good. Jasper and Charlotte had been inseparable since grad school. They'd always seemed perfectly content together. I had a feeling that there was more to what was, or wasn't, happening between them than Jasper knew or was willing to admit to himself.

Nothing I could do to help there, though. If worse came to worst I'd be there with a bottle tequila and a box of tissues. Jazz had always been a drunk crier.

I could hear the coffee service being set up in Mrs. Cope's office. I needed a good, strong cup of coffee. Heading out I found Mrs. Cope already on the phone. I nodded good morning to her before pouring myself a cup of coffee and snagging a cheese danish. Returning to my office, I settled in for a few solid hours of work before my afternoon meeting.

It was an hour or so after lunch when my intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope."

"Mr. Cullen, Felix is on the phone. He says there are three men from Tiffany's downstairs and they have a delivery for you. They won't leave it with him. They're insisting on coming up."

Tiffany. Crap, Bella's necklace. I'd forgotten all about it. My hand flew to my pocket, where, this morning, I had deposited the necklace she'd worn yesterday.

"That's fine, Mrs. Cope. Tell him to let them up."

Pulling the necklace from my pocket, I eyed it speculatively before placing it in the box, which was still sitting on my coffee table. Wait…a delivery? I thought that they'd be here to pick up the necklace she wore last night. What could they be dropping off?

My intercom buzzed with the signal that someone would be knocking on my door. I picked up the box and waited for the knock, bidding the visitors to come in when they tapped on the door.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Jules Forthwright with Tiffany. Ms. Alice Brandon has instructed me to drop off a necklace for your use this weekend."

I nodded, eyeing the men standing on either side of Mr. Forthwright. Neither had said a word, but they both gave off a menacing vibe. These were professionals. I could see why they'd set off Felix's radar.

"Before I leave the piece with you, I'm afraid I'm going to require your signature on some paperwork."

"What, exactly, is Ms. Brandon having delivered here that requires so much security, Mr. Forthwright?"

He turned to the man standing on his left and held out his hand. The guard slid his hand into his suit jacket and pulled out a box somewhat larger than the one I was currently holding.

Mr. Forthwright took the box and turned to face me. He carefully opened the lid. I worked hard to control my reaction to the necklace in the box. One traitorous eyebrow raised in disbelief. I cleared my throat.

"I see."

"As you can imagine, Mr. Cullen, we don't lend out pieces of this quality without some assurance that we'll get it back. While your character is above reproach, accidents do happen. I have here," he held his hand out to the other guard, "our standard contract."

He held it out to me.

"You are welcome to have your lawyers look it over; however, the terms are nonnegotiable. If you choose not to sign it we have many other pieces that we're happy to offer you without so much rigmarole. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, of course. Can I see the contract?"

I was a fair hand at reading contracts and was able to pull out the pertinent points quickly. Forthwright was correct. It was standard, though I did blink at the retail value of the necklace being offered to me. I thought briefly of Bella's reaction to wearing the comparatively simple gold necklace she had on last night and wondered if I should even bother. I could offer her the necklace and get her opinion before forcing it on her. Certainly there was nothing in the contract that required her to wear it.

I walked over to my desk and quickly signed my name to the bottom line.

"Here you go," I said, handing the contract back. He glanced at it briefly before handing back to the guard on the right. He handed me the box with the new necklace in it in exchange. I took one more quick look before closing the lid.

"Can I give this to you now instead of sending it over?" I held out the box with Bella's necklace from last night.

"Certainly, sir." He held out his hands and accepted the box from me. He opened the lid and eyed the necklace carefully before handing it back to the guard on his left.

"Let me give you a receipt." He pulled a small pad from his jacket pocket and jotted down a few lines before ripping off the receipt and handing it to me.

"May I ask, what's the retail on that necklace?"

"The 18-inch Aegean 18-karat yellow gold necklace retails for $7,500."

"It's quite lovely."

"The Elsa Peretti line is one of our more well-loved," he agreed. "Can I help you with anything else today?"

"No, that's all for today. Please let my secretary know when you'll be coming by on Monday to pick up the piece you're leaving with me. She'll make sure you're not held up by security in the lobby."

"Thank you."

With that Mr. Forthwright and his guards left the office. As soon as the door was closed I opened the box in my hands again. This time I let out a soft whistle before shaking my head. If Bella had balked at a $7,500 necklace, what would she say to this one, which cost thirty-five times as much?

I walked into my dressing room and pressed on the false door that concealed my safe. Spinning the dial quickly, I opened the door and tucked the necklace inside. I closed everything up and walked back into my office. I had a meeting I needed to get to, but felt strangely reluctant to leave a quarter of a million dollars worth of sapphires and diamonds in my wall safe.

- - - - -

Kristi was kind enough to start a thread for me over on Twilighted. Please stop by and say hi! I posted a teaser there for this chapter.

For those who don't feel like figuring it out, the necklace currently in Mr. Cullen's wall safe retails for $260,000. Wait'll you see it! No, you can't see it before Bella does. Her dress for the Gala, however, is linked in my profile.

I'm thrilled by all the author and story alerts. Thrilled! This is why I feel bad asking for a little review. Just a little :) or :( to let me know what you think? I read and respond to all reviews!


	17. The Gala

This chapter is dedicated to BARBARITO a new reader who read and reviewed every chapter this week! Thank you so much. :*)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**BPOV**

"Bell—llah!" Alice's droning whine was back.

"Al-isss," I hissed back at her, adamant that this nonsense was going to stop. We had bonded over mani/pedis, facials and massages, but this was taking it one step too far.

"Why in the world do I need to do this? No one is going to see it. Believe. Me."

"That's not the point, Bella. Feeling sexy puts you in a certain frame of mind. I keep telling you that this is necessary for you to do your job properly."

That had been Alice's argument since we arrived at the spa this morning, and once I had accepted it I found that it was easy to enjoy myself. Really enjoy myself. The Cranberry/Almond massage we had both enjoyed was a sensual and relaxing experience. One day I hoped I'd be able to afford on my own. Right now, however….

The aesthetician stood over me and a bubbling cauldron of wax, her head bobbing back and forth between Alice and me while we argued over how extensive a body waxing I really required.

I clearly saw the need for my eyebrows to be cleaned up and the pit hair removal. I thought that the full leg wax was a bit excessive as the gown was long, but Alice argued that the dress we'd chosen for the club opening was short and assured me that the full leg wax would last until Tuesday night, easily.

Then the argument started.

"There's no need for me to have a bikini wax, Alice."

"I agree, Bella. You need a Brazilian."

"What?!"

"You heard me. A clean kitty is the only way to go."

Yes, I'd heard her, but I didn't think she was hearing me.

"Alice, no one is going to, umm… see it, so why does it matter?"

She sighed heavily and looked at the aesthetician, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

As soon as the aesthetician stepped out I sat up. Alice turned on me.

"Bella, did you even _look_ at the lingerie you're going to be wearing under your dress tonight?"

"You know I did." That was a whole 'nother kettle of fish. I won't relive that argument.

"And…?"

"And what? We've already had this conversation, Alice. I agreed to wear them"

"Right, and you can't wear those panties with _that_," she gestured vaguely towards my midsection, "sticking out all over the place. Just do it."

Defeated, I covered my eyes with my hand as Alice called the aesthetician back into the small room.

Twenty abhorrent minutes later I was showering in a pristine stall, while Alice chattered away at me from across the way. I was still smarting, though I had to admit the view wasn't bad at all. And, I felt _clean_… and a little naughty.

Alice handed me a fluffy robe and towel as I stepped from the stall. I wrapped my hair in the towel and settled the robe over my shoulders before turning to her.

"You look refreshed," she commented with an arch of her eyebrow.

"I feel good, very relaxed."

"Mmm-hmm," the tone of her voice screamed 'I told you so,' though she managed to not blurt out the sentiment.

I dried off and changed into the outfit Alice handed me.

"Where are my clothes?" I wanted to know.

"Here," she indicated a bag hanging in the cubby I had been assigned. "You can't wear a t-shirt once your hair is done. You won't be able to pull it over your head."

I sat in my assigned stylist's chair and she began drying my hair while taking detailed direction from Alice. Once my hair was done the stylist started on my makeup. I would be wearing a fair amount of makeup today. The only consolation was that Alice insisted that I look 'unenhanced.' It was amazing how long it took to make it look like I wasn't wearing any makeup at all.

After the operator had pressed a small touch up kit into my hand we were ready to leave. I sat in Alice's tiny yellow Porsche and we zipped back to her studio. I was hungry. It was almost four o'clock and I was sure dinner was at least four hours away. The lunch the spa had provided, consommé, a field greens salad with lemon poppy vinaigrette, bread sticks and iced tea was delicious, but very light.

"Alice, I'm starving."

"I have some fruit in my office. You can eat there."

Once we were settled into her office, teacups in hand and sliced apples on the table, Alice turned to me quite seriously.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, I know that this world," she gestured vaguely, "is new to you. It's probably also intimidating." She paused as if waiting for a reply.

"A little." I didn't sound too sure of myself.

"That's to be expected. Honestly, I think that Mr. Cullen lucked out beyond what anyone has the right to expect. His decision to ask you to work for him was spur of the moment. There's no way he could have planned this. He knew nothing about you. By trusting you he put himself at risk. You could have sold him out to the highest bidder right after accepting the job. You could have had a sordid past that would come back to bite him on the ass. That famous Cullen luck served him well in your case. But, just because you are exactly what you appear to be, doesn't mean that you still can't be a liability."

"A liability?"

"Like any employee, if you don't do your job well, you become a liability. You don't want to be a minus, do you?"

"Of course not, Alice!"

"Good. You need to listen to what I have to say and know that I'm right. You're not shy, but demure, by nature. It becomes you quite nicely. The women that Mr. Cullen is used to, however, are anything but shy and probably couldn't define 'demure' if Webster himself was standing next to them."

I smiled a bit at the dig she'd just made, not just of the women's personalities, but their intelligence as well.

"You're going to need to be a bit aggressive tonight, and even more so at the club next week."

"Aggressive?" I may have squeaked.

"I'm not saying you should jump him on the dance floor, though I would understand if you did. Wait'll you see him in a tux." She made swoon noises and waggled her freshly waxed eyebrows at me. "But you should probably be physical with him. Don't just listen when he speaks, lean towards him. Put your hand on his arm when you're sitting together. If he offers you his arm while walking, take it, but slide your hand down towards his wrist and lower your arm, that's closer to holding hands which is a more intimate contact. Keep your eyes on him when you're apart. And, for heaven's sake, don't let anyone dance with him more than you. In short, act like he dazzles you."

"I'm not much of a dancer, Alice; he probably won't want to dance with me at all."

She waved me off. "He's an excellent dancer; you'll have no problems dancing with him. What's important here is that you start acting the part."

"What if he thinks it's too much?"

"He's used to women throwing themselves at him, slipping keys into his hand and panties into his pockets. Even if you were to do everything I've suggested he'll probably barely notice. But other women _will_ notice. You'll be sending out a strong signal. Actually, the fact that he'll barely notice your actions will drive other women crazy. It'll seem to them that your intimacy is so casual that he views it as commonplace, comfortable, like you've done it a million times before."

"What if he rebuffs me?"

"He won't, but if he does just remind him that you're doing your job. That will bring him up short." She hesitated. I could tell that she had something else she wanted to say.

"What?"

"You should kiss him."

A few incoherent syllables stuttered from my mouth. _She was kidding, right?_

"Bella?"

"Ah…uh…umm…I don't..."

"Bella!"

"I can't do that, Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to make me remind you that you're supposed to be his girlfriend? Why wouldn't you kiss him?"

"We're not at that stage yet."

"Bella, no relationship is really defined in 'stages.' Promise me this, if it seems right you won't hesitate. You're going to need to put your acting skills to the test here."

Acting skills. Alice's words reminded me of Edward's hesitancy last week. He had claimed not to be much of an actor and I reminded him he was a salesman and needed to sell our relationship. Here I was actively fighting the exact same advice.

"You're right, Alice. I'm being stupid. It's all an act and I need to sell it for Edward's sake."

She looked at my suspiciously for a moment before deciding I was truly on board with her way of thinking.

"Okay, then…well, the only other thing I'd have to say is make sure you two leave together. Don't let him pick up a hoochie and escape with her."

"Alice, his parents are going to be there."

"Well, that's never stopped him before," Alice muttered.

My eyebrow rose at this pronouncement. I filed her comment away for further discussion at another time.

"Now, let's get you dressed," she continued.

I placed my empty teacup on the side table and rose. I walked into a curtained off alcove and removed the clothes I was wearing. I pulled the lingerie I'd be wearing tonight out of the bag and quickly pulled it on. I turned and glanced at myself in the mirror, then sighed. Alice was right, as usual, the waxing did make a difference in the way the panties looked. Hooking the stocking to the garters, I stepped out from behind the curtain and back into Alice's office.

Alice let out a low whistle and I blushed. This was definitely not something I'd wear unless coerced.

"Let Mr. Cullen see you in that and no one will need acting skills. You look amazing!"

My first instinct was to be embarrassed, but truthfully, I felt… powerful. A small giggle escaped me.

"What?" Alice wanted to know.

"I've heard the phrase 'big girl panties' before, but I don't think I've ever owned a pair."

Alice joined me in laughter. "Wearing that under this dress will certainly give you some confidence. You're going to rock it tonight."

Alice helped me into my dress before checking my makeup critically and helping me touch up my gloss with the kit I had been given.

"Fantastic," was all she said. I gathered my clutch and the wrap she had selected for the night.

"Bella, if anyone asks would you be okay telling them you're wearing an Alice Brandon original?"

"Of course not, Alice. I'm happy to shout it from the rooftops if you'd like."

She grinned at me. "No need. It's not likely that anyone will ask, anyway, but just in case…" She shrugged.

I glanced at myself in the mirror again. I thought it might be likely someone would want to know about this gorgeous dress. Then I realized something.

"No jewelry this time?" I asked.

"Oh, I had it sent to Mr. Cullen's office. I'm sure he'll bring it along. You're going to love this necklace."

"It's not another piece from Tiffany's is it? I was terrified all night at the dinner that I was going to lose that beautiful necklace."

"Oh…umm…" Alice was interrupted by a knock on her office door. She rushed over and opened it.

"Mr. Cullen. You look terrific, as always."

"Thank you, Ms. Brandon."

I couldn't see him with the door open. I took a deep breath and solidified in my mind the role I needed to play tonight. I wasn't too nervous, figuring that this was a classy event and it was unlikely that anything wild would happen. This would be good rehearsal for the club opening next week, I thought, where I was sure wild things would likely occur. Stepping forward, I looked up to greet Edward. My greeting died in my throat however as I took in the sight of Edward Cullen in his tuxedo.

To say he looked good would be an understatement. Hell, to say he looked phenomenal would be an understatement. I'm sure I stood there gaping a like an idiot for a few minutes before Alice cleared her throat and brought me back to my senses.

Edward was wearing a single-breasted three button tux. The collar of his crisp, white shirt was high, almost framing his face, which was turned down to look at me. His tie and pocket handkerchief had a fine, black and white, striped pattern. He held a jewelry box in his hand.

"Bella," he started, his voice sounding hoarse. Clearing his throat he continued, "You look amazing this evening. Bravo, Ms. Brandon."

"Thank you," we answered together.

I watched as Alice walked over to him.

"The collar is fine that way for a short time, Mr. Cullen, but it will drive you crazy if you leave it up all night." She stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear. He bent slightly to hear her and gave a small nod. She smoothed the collar down, tucking it under his lapel and patted him lightly on the chest. I felt a crazy blip of jealousy at her casual familiarity with him. I shook my head and looked away for a moment to collect myself.

When I turned back Edward was standing in front of me. He smiled when he saw he had my attention.

"You truly look beautiful tonight, Bella." He opened the box in his hands and turned it to show me the necklace. I gasped before Alice interrupted.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I said in wonder.

"May I?" He picked up the necklace and held it out to me. I took a half step forward, almost mesmerized as he slid it around my neck. His warm fingers clasped it in place. When he let go, I felt its significant weight settle comfortably. His hand brushed my collarbone as he moved away.

"Perfect," Alice declared.

"Yes," Edward agreed, looking at me, "perfect." Picking up my wrap, he turned to me once again and helped me put it on. I took my clutch and glanced over at Alice when he offered me his arm. We exchanged a significant look. As instructed, I took his proffered arm before sliding my hand down his forearm. He didn't seem to notice anything unusual so I opened my hand and encircled his large wrist as best I could, holding him lightly.

"Well, goodnight, Alice. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome! I had fun today. Oh! The dress. We're going to have to work out a system or something. You can leave it at your place tonight, but I'd like to add it back to the collection on Monday. Can I send Riley for it?"

I shuddered a little at the thought of clean-cut, well-dressed Riley trudging though my neighborhood with the dress, but had no alternative that made sense.

"Sure, Alice."

"Terrific. He'll call you before he leaves."

"Okay. Will I see you on Tuesday?"

"I don't think you'll need me. Wear your hair down on Tuesday. Riley will bring your dress when he picks up this one."

"Actually, would you mind sending it to Edward's office again? I'm going to be at there on Tuesday."

"Sure," Alice agreed easily.

"Okay. Well, thanks again, for everything. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. Have fun, you two."

"Good evening, Ms. Brandon."

With that, Edward led me out the door. I glanced back briefly to smile at Alice and found her staring after us thoughtfully.

**APOV**

I was thinking hard after the two of them left. I had been a little surprised by their reactions to one another. I knew they'd both look fantastic, but wasn't expecting each to be stunned into silence by the sight of other. It was almost embarrassing watching them take each other in. Bella stood stock still like a deer caught in the headlights. It was easy to see why, Edward Cullen cleaned up nicely, though he was pretty hot all dirty, too. What surprised me was his reaction. When he first saw Bella he just stood there staring at her. I'm not even sure she realized he was reacting as strongly to her as she was to him.

Hmm, maybe Bella and he wouldn't have to work so hard at convincing anyone something was going on between the two of them after all.

**BPOV**

The shiny black limo was visible from the lobby of Alice's building. Edward had said he was sending a car, I just didn't realize this was what he meant. It made sense, I suppose, but I wondered why the two of us needed such a large vehicle.

"I should warn you," Edward said, "Charlotte is in the limo with Jasper. Things are…tense. It won't be a fun ride."

"Oh."

"They're not going to have a go at one another, but it doesn't look good. I have no idea how he convinced her to come tonight when she's been avoiding him for over a week. I'll introduce you as a colleague. I doubt she'll be too interested, but if she does ask you any questions keep your answers vague. If she and Jazz work things out we can fill her in later."

"Whatever you say, Edward. I'll follow your lead."

He chuckled. "In that case, you'll have to start drinking as soon as you're inside. That seems to be the way everyone is coping." He said this with a smile, but I had the feeling he wasn't kidding.

The driver pulled open the door as we approached, and Edward offered me his hand to help me into the limo. I sat down and slid over quickly to make room for him.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on one side of the car. Emmett offered me a hearty hello and Rosalie added her quieter greeting, both were holding champagne flutes. Jasper was staring out the window at the street and didn't acknowledge me. A small platinum blonde woman in a silver gown sat near him, but they were not touching. She looked at me with mild interest. I noticed she was wearing a large diamond engagement ring.

"Charlotte, this is Bella, a colleague of mine. Bella, this is Charlotte, Jasper's fiancé."

A shadow flickered over Charlotte's face before she offered me a small smile. I was sure her momentary lapse of control was obvious to everyone in the car, if even I realized it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte."

"You as well, Bella," she replied.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and offered me a glass of champagne. I took it gratefully.

Jasper heaved a sigh and looked at the two of us as we clasped hands briefly. He slid minutely closer to Charlotte, but she didn't lean into him. The atmosphere in the car was tense, as Edward had described. Emmett and Rosalie spoke quietly to one another. I heard them mention EJ a few times. Edward asked if I had my Blackberry with me and mentioned something about discussing our schedule for the next few weeks. All in all, it was an uncomfortable ride and I was glad it only took twenty minutes to drive to the Gala.

Our limo waited in queue to pull up to the entrance. I looked out the window and noticed a section of the sidewalk had been cordoned off so the people exiting the cars could walk unimpeded to the door. A small group of photographers was gathered on either side of the ropes. They were snapping pictures madly. I didn't recognize any of their subjects, but I rarely kept up with the society pages. These weren't rock stars or actors, just the who's who of Chicago.

Our car pulled up and stopped. I followed Edward's lead and drained my glass as he slid towards the door and waited while the driver ran around and opened it. The noise level rose considerably when the door stood open. Edward cleared his throat and ducked out of the car. I could see the number of flashes increase significantly, and heard people calling his name. Instead of responding to them, he turned back towards me and offered his hand. I took it firmly and stepped out of the car not letting go even when I was steady on my feet. The flashes continued to go off around us. The clicking cameras sounded like bugs as we were photographed for the first time together, officially.

I smiled brightly, but kept my eyes trained on Edward. He smiled at me crookedly and led me towards the door. I realized a few of the photographers had stopped trying to call Edward and were instead saying, "Miss! Miss!" I hesitated, and Edward looked back at me. He gave me the slightest of nods and look in his eyes puffed up my courage. I stopped and turned, but didn't drop his hand. He stood behind me as I looked at the photographers.

I heard several shouted questions. The most common was "Who are you?" and "What's your name?" but one or two asked about the dress. "Who are you wearing?" I remembered my promise to Alice.

"This is an Alice Brandon original." It was a simple statement, but you'd have thought I just announced mine and Edward's engagement by the way the photographers surged forward. I guess they were happy for any sound bite they could get, and by answering them I encouraged their curiosity.

Unnerved, I took a small step back. Edward dropped my hand and instead slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him protectively. With a smile and a wave to the crowd he turned me around and we walked into the foyer.

"You handled that very well," he said, low in my ear, "like you've done it a million times before."

I preened under his praise. We checked my wrap and started walking towards the ballroom. My small victory gave me the confidence I needed to reach out and clasp Edward's hand as we entered. He squeezed my hand lightly, but didn't let go as he led me to a large round table near the front of the brilliant ballroom.

I was surprised that I recognized the couple already seated. Then I realized I shouldn't be, this was the handsome couple in the photograph I noticed in Edward's office the first time I was there. The man stood as we came to stop by their side.

"Mom, Dad," Edward greeted them casually.

"Good evening, son," the elegantly dressed woman answered. She smiled as Edward bent to kiss her cheek.

"Edward." His father offered him his hand and Edward had to let go of me to take it.

"I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" I said sincerely as I offered my hand first to his mother and then to his father. Both shook hands with me gently.

"Please, call me, Carlisle," his father insisted, "and I'm sure my wife would prefer Esme."

"Yes dear, no need to be formal."

"Thank you."

"Please, be seated; anywhere is fine." Esme indicated the table in front of her. Edward held out a chair one removed from his mother and I settled into it. He sat between us as Emmett and Rosalie approached. Edward and his father both stood again. Rosalie greeted her in-laws referring to them as "Mom" and "Dad," before sitting down next to me.

"Anyone want a drink?" Emmett asked.

"I'll go with you," Edward offered. "Bella?"

"Thank you," I replied nodding. Emmett and Edward walked away.

"Great dress, Bella. Alice really outdid herself for you."

"Thanks, Rosalie, you look amazing." She really did. She was wearing a long, black off the shoulder number. Her blonde hair was loose down her back. A simple gold necklace with an onyx pendant hung around her neck.

"You both look lovely this evening," Esme chimed in.

"Thank you," we replied simultaneously.

"Bella, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Oh, um, I recently started working for CE. I'm lending a hand in Edward's office while Angela starts taking on some of Mrs. Cope's responsibilities.

"Are you originally from Chicago?"

"Oh, no. I'm from a small town in Washington State called Forks. I moved here to go to school."

"Which school did you attend?"

"I went to the University of Chicago. I graduated last year."

"What was your field of study?"

"I have a BA in English."

"Really?" Esme seemed more interested than such a statement warranted. "Do you do any charity work?"

"Umm, I haven't."

Rosalie interrupted, "Bella's a working girl, Esme, she doesn't have time for the endeavors you enjoy. Chicago's an expensive place to live." I looked over at Rosalie to see what she meant, but her declaration seemed earnest. She wasn't insulting me, she was trying to clue Esme in to the realities of my situation.

"Of course, Rose, but I'm sure Bella would love to share her knowledge with the less fortunate. Bella, besides the hospital, I'm involved in a local literacy program for underprivileged youth. Would you be interested in learning more about it? We can always use energetic young people. It's so much easier for you to connect with the kids we try to help."

Edward and Emmett returned to the table with Jasper and Charlotte in tow. Edward set my glass down in front of me before taking his seat.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just trying to see if Bella would be interested in helping out the literacy program I'm involved in. It would be very beneficial for us to have someone with an English degree look over our plans and meet with the kids. I'm sure they'd be better able to identify with someone her age than mine. It's so hard to get young volunteers. So often, their priorities are skewed."

"I'd love to hear more about your program, Esme."

"Wonderful, dear, do you have any free time later next week? Thursday, perhaps? I'm sure Edward could spare you for a few hours. You could come to my office and we could chat about it."

I took my Blackberry from my clutch and opened up the calendar.

"What time on Thursday?"

"Does three o'clock work for you?"

"Three's fine. I'll look forward to it."

"Me too."

Edward was looking at me so I smiled gently at him. The orchestra struck up a song.

"Would you dance with me?" he inquired holding out his hand.

Taking his hand I stood and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor.

"I'm really not much of a dancer," I confessed.

"No worries. It's all in the leading." With that, we turned to face one another. Edward slipped his hand around my waist and held me firmly, but not too tight. I placed my hand on his shoulder, my heels making us closer in height, so the reach was comfortable. I looked at him and he smiled at me. He pushed lightly against my hand and we were off.

**EPOV**

Emmett and I met Jasper and Charlotte at the bar. They were talking quietly with one another, but I could sense the tension in the air. We ordered our drinks. While waiting, I looked over at our table. Bella, Rose and my mother seemed to be having an involved conversation. This could be bad.

Our drinks were delivered and the four of us headed to our table.

I knew I needed to get Bella away from my mother before Esme had her agreeing to chair some monstrous event. My mother was persuasive like that. While some of my business sense was a gift from First, via genetics, much of my style came from my mother. She could charm the birds from the trees.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked Bella, holding out my hand.

She took my hand without answering, but stood up and let me lead her to the dance floor.

"I'm really not much of a dancer," she told me.

"No worries. It's all in the leading," I told her before sliding my hand around her waist.

_What the hell was she wearing?_ I could easily feel lacing through the material of her dress. I spread my hand wider and confirmed that she was definitely wearing a corset. It was the only piece of underwear I could imagine being laced all the way down her back. _Christ!_ Bella was looking at me so I smiled and started to lead her in the dance.

_A freakin' corset!_ If I were to hazard a guess I was probably paying for it, as well. The thought of what Bella was wearing under that dress and the fact that it was, ostensibly, a gift from me was a huge turn on. My first instinct was to pull her against me, but that would demonstrate to Bella exactly how much I appreciated her appearance tonight.

Bella stumbled slightly drawing my attention back to our dance.

"Look at my eyes, it will make it easier for you to follow my lead," I told her. I glanced away to see what had grabbed her attention. My brother and Rosalie were also dancing. She had her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist. They were pressed together from shoulder to knee. He was whispering in her ear and she was laughing loudly as they swayed together completely out of synch with the music. They certainly looked like they were having fun. I looked back at Bella. She had her eyes on me as I had instructed.

"So my mother's already got her claws in you?"

Bella smiled. "She's very enthusiastic, isn't she? She mentioned a literacy project she works on and asked if I'd like to help. It sounds like a good cause."

"It is," I explained, "but don't feel obligated. My mother is always campaigning to get people involved in her pet projects. If you don't have the time she'll understand."

"Well, it's not like my job takes up all my time. I am hoping to go back to school next semester, but even a class or two won't add too much to my plate."

_This was new._ "You're thinking of returning to school?"

"Well, yes. This job really gives me opportunities, Edward. I'm not sure how I can thank you for that. However, the job as Edward Cullen's pretend girlfriend has a definite shelf life. At some point you're going to want a real girlfriend." I hadn't thought of that, but she was right, of course. She continued, "I need to actually see a paycheck first, but I'm hoping it's not too late to register for the spring semester. I think I'd like to get my teaching certificate. Even if I don't decide to teach it will be good to have something I can fall back on so I'm never required to take a job like the one I had at Nomad."

I nodded. "What had your plans been? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you seem like someone who had a plan and I doubt it was to work as an office cleaner."

She pursed her lips and sighed, looking away from me. I followed her line of sight and caught sight of Jasper and Charlotte dancing together. They had even more space between them than Bella and I did. She stumbled again, as she had when she looked away from me earlier.

"Bella, eyes on me, please." This time I did pull her closer, our conversation having given me the time I needed to get myself back under control.

"I never planned on coming to Chicago," Bella started. "My senior year English teacher was an alumnus and believed that I'd do well in U of C's English program. With her help and my grades I was accepted. The tuition was outrageous, but my dad was so proud of what I'd accomplished he insisted that I make the most of my opportunity. He was the Chief of Police in the town I grew up in, Forks, Washington. He didn't have much money saved, but he had inherited our house from his parents and was able to take out a mortgage."

"Between the mortgage, my savings and the money I made working from time to time, we were able to pay my way through. I wanted to go to grad school. There's more money available to grad students, TA positions and stuff like that. I always planned on paying dad back when I started working. Then, about three months after I graduated, he died."

I sucked in a breath, shocked by her announcement.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She smiled at me sadly.

"Thanks. Of course, I wasn't in any position to pay back the mortgage. My dad had a small pension, but that was gobbled up by the bank. They finally foreclosed on the house and now it's gone. I still talk to folks from Forks now and then. They say the house is empty to this day. The bank can't sell it for what was owed on it – he financed during the height of the housing bubble – and no one in town is interested anyway, out of respect, I guess, for the old Chief."

"What about your mother?"

"My mom remarried a few years ago. Her husband, Phil, was a minor league ball player. He was injured a few seasons back and can't play professionally anymore. He's a high school coach and mom works odd jobs. They live in Florida, but don't have enough to share, either." She shrugged.

"The job at Nomad wasn't much, but it was the best paying job I could get with no real experience in any practical position and a degree that was essentially useless."

"I've made you sad," I said when the tone of her voice registered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you; I really just wanted to get to know you better."

"It's fine, Edward. I'm fine. I'm just determined not to make the same mistake twice. What you're paying me, for as long as it lasts, I'm going to put to good use."

"Glad to help." We had danced the entire times she talked and I just became aware of the fact that dinner service was starting.

"Hungry?"

"Yes!" She was enthusiastic. Very different from the other women I dated, who tried to pretend they never actually ate.

I let go of her waist but held her hand long enough to bring it to my lips and kiss it. Then, instead of letting go, I held her hand as we returned to our table. Our salads and fresh champagne flutes were already waiting for us.

Conversation at the table was stilted. No one wanted to pry into Jasper and Charlotte's issues. My mother made small talk with Bella about the literacy program they had been discussing, while my father listened politely to Emmett and me as we talked about our recent successes at CE. Rosalie was committing the unforgiveable sin of talking on her cell phone while at the dinner table, but my parents were almost as concerned about their first grandchild as she was. They understood her nervousness about leaving him with a sitter for the first time.

I reached for the bread basket and offered it to Bella. She selected a small dinner roll, thanking me before placing it on her bread plate. A trio of young women walked past our table, stopping to congratulate Esme on organizing the event. While they spoke to Esme their eyes were on Bella and me. I turned back to my bread when I was startled to feel Bella's hand on my arm. I looked at her hand before turning to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. She smiled at me brilliantly, while leaning in as if to better hear what I was saying.

"Acting," she answered simply.

I chuckled as I remembered her assertion last week that I'd need to sell our relationship if it was going to be successful in keeping the women away. Well, no time like the present. I reached across my body with my left hand and grasped Bella's where it lay on my forearm. I looked over at the women talking to Esme and was gratified to see their reaction to my gesture. Seems Bella knew what she was talking about.

Dinner continued quietly. Even Bella seemed to be feeling the strained atmosphere. She turned to me after the last course was served and said, "I see First and Elizabeth over there. Would you accompany me while I say hello?"

"Absolutely, let's go."

Bella and I stood and held hands casually. I took two more glasses of champagne from a passing server and offered her one.

We walked to my grandparents' table. Elizabeth noticed us first and smiled. She nudged First, who stood as we approached.

"Bella," he greeted, taking the hand she offered, "it's lovely to see you again."

"Hello, First, Elizabeth," she replied nodding her head and acknowledging them both.

"Bella, dear," my grandmother said, "you look divine. That color suits you."

Bella blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine," First continued. "I've known Ephraim here, since we were in college. This is Ephraim Black, his son, William, and grandson, Jacob. Gentlemen, this is Miss Bella Swan, a contractor working at CE, and I think you all know my grandson, Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Bella said, extending her hand and shaking with the three men.

I took a moment to study the three men seated with my grandparents. I knew Ephraim and William from their business dealings with First, but had never met Jacob before. He appeared to be my age, maybe a little younger. I watched as he shook Bella's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said easily. It seemed to me the smile she gave him was a little more genuine than the one she offered the other men at the table.

I came behind her also shaking hands with the three men.

"I don't think we've met before," I said when I got to Jacob.

"I don't think so, either" Jacob replied.

"The ladies just ran to the restroom, please, have a seat," William offered, nudging a chair aside for Bella.

"Thank you." She sat gracefully.

"Lovely dinner your mother's put together here, Edward. We're having a wonderful time."

"Thank you, William, I'll be sure to tell her you said so."

"Music's a little stodgy," Jacob interjected, looking at Bella and me, while grinning broadly. I guess he thought we'd agree.

Bella laughed lightly. "I enjoyed a few turns around the dance floor," she disagreed, "it's not so bad."

"Well, then, maybe I need to give it a try."

With that he stood up and bent slightly in front of Bella, offering her his hand. "Would you dance with me?"

She started to get up, but froze momentarily while shooting me a glance. I smiled evenly at her and she continued to rise, taking Jacob's hand lightly. I doubt anyone at the table noticed her pause. I'd never be so boorish as to refuse my date the right to dance with whomever she wished.

However, that didn't stop me from feeling a bit smug as I watched them sway on the dance floor together. They were moving in time to the music but weren't really dancing. I watched their awkward movements for a short time before turning to the conversation being held at the table. It was a few minutes later when I noticed a change in the music. Jacob and Bella were standing in front of the conductor and grinning like fools. The conductor was smiling back at them as he led the orchestra in a peppy number from the Big Band Era. As I watched, Jacob grabbed Bella and started twirling her around in circles. She quickly lost her balance and he grabbed her to keep her on her feet. They danced around laughing and making fools of themselves in general.

I was about to stand to go retrieve Bella, who obviously must be drunk, when I heard First comment, "Your boy seems quite taken with my grandson's assistant, Will."

"Jacob always did have good taste," William replied. First caught my eye and gave me a significant look. I frowned. Yes, it was definitely time to retrieve Bella.

I started walking towards the dance floor when I was intercepted by one of my father's colleagues. Dr. Snow was in her early 30s and quite beautiful. She and I had maneuvered around one another carefully for years. Either she was involved, or I was. The attraction was strong, and mutual, but the timing was never right it seemed."

"Edward." She smiled at me.

"Kathleen," I replied, returning her smile, Bella momentarily forgotten.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

"No, I was just about to collect my date from the dance floor," I said, indicating Bella where she stood swaying with Jacob, while talking with Rosalie who was dancing nearby with my father.

"That's not Tanya."

"No," I confirmed. "Tanya and I broke up not too long ago."

"I hadn't heard."

"Yes, well, we didn't actually shout it from the rooftops. The separation was…amicable." That wasn't a complete lie. Tanya had agreed to go away as long as I didn't make a fool of her by getting involved with someone else too soon.

"Well, in that case, could you spare a dance for an old friend? I don't think your date will mind." She glanced over at the dance floor.

I looked over to where Bella and Jacob were dancing. The music had returned to a more sedate pace and they were dancing while talking animatedly with one another. He had his hand on the small of her back. As I watched he slid it up a little higher then down a little lower. Seems I wasn't the only one interested in what was going on under that dress. I'd have to speak to Ms. Brandon and ask her to tone down the lingerie purchases.

"Certainly, I'd love to dance with you."

Taking her hand lightly, I led her onto the dance floor. Kathleen didn't need direction the way Bella did. Dancing with her was effortless. Pulling her against me, we moved to the music.

Putting my lips to her ear I asked, "How's Sam doing?"

She sighed lightly and I could feel her breath on my neck. "I wouldn't know. Unlike you and Tanya, our split wasn't so amicable. I'm surprised you didn't hear the shouting in that ivory tower you work in." She sighed again as she let go of my hand and slid her arms around my neck. I rested both my hands on her hips. "Never trust a lawyer, Edward; especially one who has unlimited access to young paralegals."

"I'm sorry, Kathleen. Truly, I am. I wouldn't have asked if I'd known."

"I know, Edward. I know. I'm over it, mostly. So, tell me about your date."

"Bella?" I was about to continue when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning I came face-to-face with my father.

"May I?" he asked politely. I was somewhat surprised. My father had never cut in on a dance with me before. Figuring he wanted to speak with Kathleen about something relating to the hospital I gave a small nod and stepped back allowing him to hold her and dance away. Rosalie slid her hand into mine and turned me. I put my other hand at her waist and we began dancing as well.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" she asked.

"Hmm? Doing about what?"

"Doing dancing with Kathleen Snow?"

"We were just dancing, Rosalie."

"No, what we're doing now is dancing. What you were doing earlier with Bella was dancing. What you were doing with Kathleen Snow was foreplay."

I scowled at her. I certainly wasn't coming on to Kathleen and told Rosalie as much.

"You might not think so, but you were dancing awfully close to a woman who was not here as your date. Your little tete-a-tete was downright disrespectful."

The reminder about Bella got me a little defensive I admit. It wasn't like I left her at a table somewhere. She seemed to be enjoying dancing with Jacob.

"Bella's dancing with the grandson of a friend of First's."

"No, Bella danced to two songs with the grandson. For the last twenty minutes she's been at the bar with half the single men here."

Startled by her pronouncement, I dropped Rosalie's hand and looked at the bar. Bella and Jacob sat together, laughing, at a small table set up nearby. Three or four other men hovered around them, chatting with Jacob. I recognized sycophants when I saw them. Jacob must be attending with his "posse."

"You did notice how Bella looks tonight, didn't you?" Rose asked.

"Of course. I told her earlier that she looked beautiful."

"Mmhmm… did you think that you were the only one who'd notice? You haven't gone out of your way to let anyone know you're here 'together-together.' Is it any wonder they're treating her as if she's available?"

I looked at the bar again. Everyone was drinking champagne and I noticed two empty flutes on the table. How many was that? Four? Five? Well, Bella had eaten and been fairly active. All the same, it was probably time to break up the private party.

Letting go of Rosalie altogether, I brushed through the sycophants and over to Bella and Jacob. "Bella, they're about to set out dessert. Would you like something?"

"Edward!" she spoke my name a little loudly. I shook my head slightly then smiled as I realized she was a little tipsy. Jake sat next to her grinning like a fool.

"Hi, Bella," I said, using the exaggerated intonation one uses when dealing with someone who's drunk too much, "it's time for dessert." I held my hand out to her. "Come, join me." I took the champagne glass out of her hand and placed it on the table. "It was nice meeting you, Jacob," I said in way of parting.

"You, too," he replied, not taking his eyes off Bella. "Bella, thank you for the dance. I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye Jake! I had fun talking with you!"

I slid my arm around Bella's waist as we made our way across the room. She seemed to melt into my side as she let me guide her to the Viennese Table.

"How much have you had to drink tonight, Bella?"

"Um, champagne?" I chuckled and shook my head at her inappropriate response. Bella definitely had too much to drink.

"Yes, Bella, the champagne. How much did you drink?"

"Six." My head snapped around as I turned to look at her.

"You had six glasses of champagne?"

"Yes." She blinked.

Hmm, one word answers. This wasn't good.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Just fine. Really. Fine," she assured me with a bright smile.

"You really need to eat something else," I decided as we approached the desserts. "What looks good?"

"I look good?"

"Yes, you do, but I meant to eat, Bella. What would you like to eat?" She was leaning against me a little harder as we stood in front of the dessert selections.

"Ooh! Cake!"

"You like the cake? Great, let's get a piece." Bella shook her head and pushed away from me, standing surprisingly steady on her own two feet.

"Two pieces. I'm not sharing with you. That wasn't on the list."

_List? What list?_

"I'm not sure what that means, Bella, but two pieces it is." We each took a slice of cake and made our way across the room to our table.

"Welcome back, dear," my mother said, "I'm afraid you two will be on your own for awhile. Rose and Emmett left, they missed EJ. Jasper and Charlotte left as well. What's going on between them is very sad. I feel so bad for Jasper." My mom sighed as my father joined us.

"Ready, love?" he asked my mother.

"Absolutely. Edward, dear, your father and I are going to make our rounds. If you leave before we return thank you for coming. Bella, it was lovely meeting you. I look forward to seeing you on Thursday." Bella smiled and nodded in response but wisely kept her mouth closed as my parents walked away.

I put my cake down and pulled Bella's chair out for her.

"Coffee?" A server approached us bearing a carafe.

"Yes, please," I responded, turning over my cup.

"Do you have any tea?"

"Certainly, ma'am. Another server will be along shortly with the hot water.

I regretted taking the coffee. I had hoped Bella would drink my cup as well as her own. I suppose I could get an extra cup of tea by using Rose's cup.

Bella tucked into her cake as I watched her. She took small, deliberate bites. As the server said, someone else came along with a tea service. Bella picked a tea bag and I grabbed the same one, turning over Rose's cup so to indicate another cup be poured.

"So, Bella, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for bringing me." She sounded better already, not entirely sober, but we were past the one word answers.

"It was my pleasure." I paused. "Can you tell me about the list?"

She paused before sighing.

"Alice had a list of things she thought I should do tonight to help our charade along."

A light was beginning to dawn. "And what, exactly, was on this list?" I slid my chair closer to Bella's so we could talk more easily.

She finished her cake and turned to face me.

"She recommended that I be more physical with you to keep the other women away." Bella blushed lightly as if she was embarrassed by the turn of the conversation.

"She told me to lean into you when you spoke, and to touch you if other women approached," she continued, leaning in closer to me and putting her hand over mine, which was resting on the table.

"That's why I put my hand on your arm when those girls came over earlier. She told me to keep an eye on you when we were apart and that I shouldn't let anyone dance with you more than I did. I kept count; you only danced with the hussy for one and a half dances before your father cut in."

"Hussy? Kathleen?" I smiled at the description. Kathleen was confident and beautiful, definitely not a hussy, but I was enjoying Bella's tipsy tirade too much to correct her.

"Is that her name? Jake just called her the 'hussy'."

"Why would he call her that?"

"She was dancing with another woman's date."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle? After all, he was dancing with you."

"I know! I reminded him of that fact, but he said he didn't care if I wanted to call him a hussy. So I did. He just laughed. It was very funny."

"I guess you had to be there," I noted, dryly.

"Yes, well…umm…that's pretty much it."

"Pretty much? There was more?"

Bella squirmed a bit before nodding. I raised my eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"She said I shouldn't let you leave here with anyone else."

"Leave with someone else?" Honestly, that was a little insulting. I wasn't aware that Ms. Brandon had such a low opinion of me.

Bella shrugged. "I suppose she figured that someone like the hussy might make a play for you and that you would accept the offer."

"She's not a hussy," I said sternly, "she's an old friend and a colleague of my father's. Her name is Kathleen Snow." I thought for a moment before sighing. "However, I can understand Ms. Brandon's concern. She seems to like you and this," I waved my hand in the small space between us, "is new for me. I hope my dancing with her didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, not at all. Don't worry about it." Bella finished her cup of tea. I pushed Rosalie's cup in front of her and indicated she should drink it. She raised the steaming cup to her lips.

"Perhaps I owe you an apology, Bella. I should have been more attentive instead of abandoning you to Jacob Black while I talked business with my grandfather and his friends. If that's the case then I'm sorry."

She looked surprised by my words.

"You were perfectly attentive, Edward. I made it almost all the way through Alice's list and we're sitting here together as the evening winds down. I think that's a win for all concerned."

I smiled at her candor. _Wait…almost all the way through?_

"What do you mean "almost all the way through," I thought we agreed that you hit all the points made by Ms. Brandon."

"Well, there was another point," she said quietly, looking at her cup.

"Another point?"

She pursed her lips and nodded still not meeting my eyes.

"Do tell, please. I'd hate to disappoint Ms. Brandon. I might very well find myself dressed in a gold lame cocktail dress for our next appearance."

Bella giggled at my silly statement before quieting and speaking so softly I couldn't hear her.

I bent my head closer, "I'm sorry, Bella, I couldn't hear you."

She sighed again, more loudly this time.

"She said I should kiss you."

I froze as I considered her words. The idea of kissing Bella was interesting me much more than it should. Bella seemed to have done as much as she could to hold up her end of our agreement. She came here, looked stunning, made small talk with my family, coworkers and acquainances, and worked hard at making it appear that we were a couple. If anything, it was my dancing with Kathleen that made it seem that Bella and I were nothing more than friends.

Maybe it was time I stepped up.

"Bella?"

She turned to look at me.

**BPOV**

"_Bella?"_

I turned at look at Edward. He was staring at me intently. His gaze captured my eyes and the lightheaded feeling I'd been experiencing increased a hundredfold. I felt his right hand travel slowly up my left arm until he gently circled my elbow. He leaned forward minutely and I mirrored his movement involuntarily.

His eyes left mine briefly to flicker down to my lips before returning. My eyes widened as I realized his intent. He moved closer to me, tilting his head slightly. I saw his eyes close and then his lips were on mine. He kissed me softly, chastely. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. His lips were smooth and warm. My hazy thoughts were suddenly clear and focused on Edward's kiss.

I felt his left hand settle on my hip and I raised my arm to lay my hand on his shoulder. He released my elbow and slid his hand back down to mine, grasping it lightly and squeezing gently. He started the kiss and he ended it, moving back just enough to break contact with me. I sat still, eyes shut for a few more moments. When I opened my eyes, I saw that his were still closed. He leaned his head forward until our foreheads met gently. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It was hard to focus on him because our faces were so close together.

Suddenly, I found myself crushed against him. He had reached around me and pulled me close. I felt him kiss my temple before he moved his mouth to my ear.

"You were magnificent tonight, Bella. Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

My voice was shaky and breathless as I said, "You're welcome."

"It's late. I'll call for the car to come get us."

"Okay."

With a final squeeze he stood and stepped away, taking his phone out of his pocket. I glanced around the room and noticed more than a few people looking in our direction, including his mother and the woman he had been dancing with earlier, Kathleen.

Suddenly, he was in front of me again.

"Come, Bella, the car will be waiting by the time we get our coats." I nodded and reached under the table to retrieve my clutch. Hand in hand we left the ballroom.

- - - - -

Sorry for the delay folks. This chapter is at least 4000 words longer than any of the others. I hope you enjoyed it. Next up a little convo with Angela, a lunch date with Mike and the club's soft opening.

Thanks to my betas, Kristi and Lisa! You ladies rock.

A guy in a tux is a guy in a tux, but seriously, you need to enjoy the pretty that is the model in the tuxedo linked on my profile page. Gah!

If you reviewed the last chapter you've already seen the necklace, since I sent a picture out as a thank you. If you didn't review, shame on you! C'mon…a few words is all I'm asking. The necklace is now posted on my profile page.

Photobucket killed my posting of the underwear that Bella had on under the dress in this chapter. I have no idea why they pulled it – some TOS violation. I have the picture, but have no idea how to show you. Sorry. It is beautiful.

The fandomgivesback (dot) com successfully raised over eighty-five thousand dollars for Alex's Lemonade Stand, a children's cancer charity. Thanks to everyone who participated in any way.


	18. Riley and Angela

A few notes. Again, I'm sorry this took longer than my usual posting schedule. On the plus side, it is just as long as The Gala.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm nearing 600 reviews now. Reviewers from the last chapter got to see the corset/undies Bella was wearing. Thanks to phoenixhunter47 for 'splainin' another way to post the pix when photobucket went all PG-13 on me. I got oodles of PMs after the panties went public all asking is there was SOME WAY Edward could see her in them. Well, not this chapter, my lovelies, but never say never…

I've enjoyed tweeting with those who've hunted me down on Twitter. A few of you were treated to bits and pieces of this as I wrote on Friday night. Hope you enjoy reading the whole thing. If you're interested in tweeting with me, I'm IronicTwist67 on Twitter.

The power of reviews. I had no intention of writing the kiss from EPOV. None. I may have had Edward reflect on it, at some point, but there wasn't going to be a blow by blow account. Then the reviews started. There was begging. It wasn't pretty. However, it had the desired result. This chapter opens with a blow by blow (ha!) account of the kiss from EPOV. I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 18 – Riley and Angela

EPOV

"Bella?" I uttered her name softly, just wanting to secure her attention. When she looked at me I caught her eye and stared at her. She had done so much tonight to play her part in our charade, and I felt like a heel for not making it easy for her. She was right. Ms. Brandon was right. Tonight's fuck-up required a grand gesture.

Maintaining eye contact, I ran my hand up her arm, settling at her elbow, holding her lightly. I leaned slightly closer to her and was gratified when she mirrored my movement. It had been a long time since I tried thinking about a kiss while it was happening. Usually they were natural, I was worried this would look staged.

My eyes flickered to her lips and I saw the tip of her tongue, moist and pink, emerge and brush briefly across her lower lip. The sight drove my worry away and instinct took over. I leaned forward again, tilted my head and closed my eyes before pressing my lips gently to hers. She hesitated a moment, but before I could fear she was going to pull away I felt her respond. Her lips were cool and soft. The smell of tea and champagne invaded my nose and something inside me urged me to part her lips and taste.

Instead, I reached out and placed a hand on her hip. I felt her hand settle on my shoulder, further defining our kiss as sweet and comfortable. I was sure that, had she slid her hand around my neck or down my chest the temptation to kiss her hard would be too much to resist.

Instead, I slid my hand back down her forearm. I squeezed her hand gently, thanking her for her response, before pulling back slightly, breaking our contact. I willed my eyes to open, but they weren't cooperating. Something felt wrong. Pulling back from her felt wrong. I leaned forward gently until I felt my forehead touch hers. Holding her for a few more seconds, I inhaled deeply and was treated to a scent that was uniquely Bella.

I needed to thank her, to let her know how much I appreciated her efforts tonight.

I opened my eyes before sliding my arms around her quickly and pulling her tight against me. Our positions in our chairs ensured I wouldn't embarrass either of us by making it clear how much kissing her had affected me.

I kissed her temple and moved my mouth to her ear.

"You were magnificent tonight, Bella. Thank you."

"You're welcome," came her breathy response.

"It's late. I'll call for the car to come get us," I whispered into her ear.

"Okay."

I held her another moment before sliding my arms back to my sides. I stood and took a step away, pulling out my phone and making the call. I was assured that the car would be outside in five minutes.

"Come, Bella, the car will be waiting by the time we get our coats." She stood and retrieved her purse. I reached out and offered her my hand as we left the ballroom.

A few minutes later we emerged from the lobby and into the cold night air. I slid my arm around Bella to provide what warmth I could. I was surprised to see so many paparazzi still in attendance. It was arrivals that made headlines, usually, not departures. Unless one was departing with someone other than the one with whom one arrived.

"Miss!"

"Miss!"

"Excuse me!"

"Ma'am!"

Everyone was vying for Bella's attention. A quick look at her face let me know that she wasn't interested in answering their questions now. I hustled Bella to the open door of the car. I blocked the opening as she ducked into the backseat before following her into the car myself. The driver was well trained and had the door shut firmly before the poorly positioned photogs could snap shots of us inside together.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, now," I commented, gesturing towards the paparazzi, who had run around the car in an attempt to photograph Bella through the heavily tinted windows on her side.

Bella pursed her lips and nodded.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I thought we'd be incognito until the movie premiere. I shouldn't have underestimated them."

"It's okay, Edward, I knew that this would happen eventually."

I nodded at her calm, collected announcement.

The driver navigated the congested street and pulled away without hitting anyone. I shook my head at the photographers' persistence. We were silent for a moment as we drove away.

Once we were safely away I turned back to Bella.

"Earlier you were telling me about your dad. You said he was Chief of Police. That sounds like a tough job."

Bella smiled. "My dad was Chief of Police for the good town of Forks, Washington. It wasn't a hotbed of crime. Mostly petty mischief; drunken teens without enough to do. There were only three guys on the whole force besides him. You probably employ more people than lived in my whole town."

I considered what she'd said. I hadn't realized that her background was so prosaic.

"Was it a good place to grow up?"

"I suppose. I only moved there permanently in my junior year. Before that I lived in Scottsdale, outside of Phoenix."

"Hot."

Bella looked at me funny. "Yes, Arizona was hot," she replied as if she were talking to a simpleton. I think I caught of hint of sarcasm.

"Are you making fun of me, Ms. Swan?"

"I believe I am, Mr. Cullen. I'm a little surprised that someone as worldly as you would feel the need to point out that Arizona is hot." She smiled.

"You're right. I apologize for the inanity."

"You're forgiven." She laughed lightly.

We had entered her neighborhood and I was somewhat taken aback. I had been here before, but had been too distracted by our evening with J.J. to really take it in. I used this opportunity to take a good look around...I didn't like what I saw.

"This is rough neighborhood, Bella. Are you entirely safe here?"

She looked down at her hands twisting together in her lap. "It's what I can afford," she explained quietly.

_Gah! I had insulted her again. Jackass. Think, Cullen. Think._

"Have you looked into getting a roommate?"

_Seriously? That was the best I could come up with?_

"What did you say?" she asked. She seemed surprised by my question.

"Umm, a roommate, you know, someone to share expenses with?"

Bella's expression changed. Now she looked thoughtful.

"Bella?"

"Angela is looking for a roommate. Her brother is getting married and moving into his own place. I never thought…."

"Angela? Ms. Weber?"

"Yes. Hmm."

_Okay, nice recovery. _

We pulled up to her apartment building and I slid closer to her.

"Thank you again, Bella, for this evening." I leaned forward and reached around her to remove the necklace I'd clasped earlier. "Blue is definitely your color." I could feel her skin heating with a tell-tale blush at my compliment. The complicated mechanism was easier to get on than off. That made sense. Bella had bowed her head to give me the room to remove the necklace, but as I struggled with it she looked up. Our eyes met and the feeling I'd had after our kiss earlier surged through me again. I was suddenly aware of how close she was to me inside the circle of my arms.

She raised her hands slowly and slid them along mine behind her neck. My eyes widened slightly at the contact as I felt her soft, warm fingertips glide across mine. There was a nearly inaudible click and her hands were suddenly gone. I looked down to see her holding the necklace against her chest to prevent it from sliding into her dress.

"There," she breathed. Removing the necklace, she held it out to me, cradling it carefully.

"Edward…?"

I licked my lips. "Yes, Bella?"

"I need to know…." Her eyes fell from mine. She stared down.

I leaned closer to hear her whispered words.

"Know what?" _That I was feeling it, too?_

"How… much?"

_Huh?_

"How much is that necklace worth? Don't think I didn't notice you and Alice diverting my attention when you showed it to me earlier."

My breath left me in a rush. I sat back.

"A lot."

"How much, exactly?"

"$260,000."

"What?!"

I sighed.

"$260,000. It's a one of a kind piece, Bella; diamond beads and genuine sapphire of high quality. Don't worry, you made it through the night and won't have reason to wear a piece this outrageous for some time."

Bella shuddered and rubbed at her neck as if the offending piece were still there.

"Tell Alice no necklace next week."

I chuckled. "I'll let her know."

Bella slid further away and I realized she was moving towards the door. I was about to get out when the driver popped out and opened her door.

_Wait!_

I got out quickly walked behind the car to meet her.

"Bella, I've asked you to let me help you out of the car," I reminded her, exasperated.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Honestly, Bella," I continued as I walked her to the sidewalk and towards the vestibule, "do you not think of me as a gentleman?" I briefly remembered Ms. Brandon's instruction that Bella not let me leave the party with a "hussy."

"Oh, no! Edward! It's just that I've never had anyone treat me like this. It's… disconcerting. I'm not used to it. I'll try harder to remember."

I chuckled. "Please do."

"I will," she assured me. "Well, I had a lovely evening, thank you for taking me. I enjoyed meeting your parents."

"Ah yes, my mother. Bella, truly, if you do not want to donate your time to the Literacy Project you are under no obligation."

"Honestly, it will feel good to put my degree to some use. If Esme feels I can contribute than I'm happy to do so."

I didn't want to discourage her from using her degree.

"I'm sure your assistance will be invaluable."

She smiled at me.

"I'll try. Goodnight."

Before she could turn I reached down and took her hand once more. Raising it slowly to my lips, I kissed her knuckles lightly, never taking my eyes from hers. The old-fashioned gesture seemed to surprise her though I'd kissed her hand before. I smiled at her startled look before releasing her hand. She turned, opened the door and entered the dirty hallway. Once inside she looked back at me though the door's window. I smiled and she offered me a little wave before ascending a nearby staircase. I took a few steps back and watched the windows rising above me. A minute or two later I saw a light go on. It was late, almost 2 AM. I was sure that the light marked Bella's window. Turning, I got back in the car and instructed the driver to take me home.

The ride was uncomfortable. Though she wasn't attempting to be overtly sexual, Bella's soft voice and warm skin excited me to a ridiculous degree. I needed to shake off this unfamiliar feeling. I was sure my reaction could be attributed to my recent dry spell. Next week, at the club, I vowed to myself. The soft opening wouldn't work, because Bella was attending. I wouldn't make the mistake I had made with Kathleen at the Gala again. But the hard opening was Friday, no Bella, just 400 of Chicago's hottest women…in costume. That promised to be fun. Oh yeah – trick or treat!

- - - - -

**knocknocknocknock**

_hmmmmm…?_

**knocknocknocknock**

_ugh_

"Bella!"

_Must open eyes._

"Bella Swan, you open this door right now!"

_Riley?_

_**Shit!**_

I flew out of my bed and scrambled across the studio giving no thought to my appearance or the state of my room. I threw open the door only to be nearly bowled over by an agitated Riley rushing into the room.

"Riley?"

He quickly put down the two disposable hot cups he carried only to grab his chest dramatically all while panting heavily. I peeked into the hallway to see if he was being chased, but there was no one there.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" he asked loudly with a comical arch of his brow.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" His voice was getting progressively louder and higher.

"There are people out there!" he hissed.

"People?"

"Yes, people. Common people. Dirty people. It's disgusting." He said this last bit with such finality, as if it were gospel truth, I couldn't help but laugh.

"They're just people, Riley."

"Oh, honey," he replied, "there are people and then there are _people_." He waved his hand between the two of us. "We're people," he explained. Then he fluttered his hands in the direction of my door. "They're _people_." The way he said the last word, low, his voice tinged with horror, he eyes wide would have been comical if I didn't identify so closely with those on the other side of the door.

"I'm one of them, Riley."

"Oh honey, you are not! Not even when you look like that." His damning hands now fluttered in my direction. I glanced in my small mirror a bit horrified by what I saw. I had washed my makeup off the night before, but there were still faint smudges under my eyes. My skin held a light sheen of oil, my lips were dry and my hair…. I had removed the stylist's carefully placed pins and brushed through my hair last night, but it still was in desperate need of a thorough washing to remove the remnants of yesterday's styling products.

I was also becoming aware of a slight but persistent pain over my left eye. I reached up to rub the offending spot and Riley looked at my knowingly.

"So, how was the party?" he asked with exaggerated innocence.

"It was lovely. Are one of those for me?" I asked gesturing towards the disposable cups.

"Oh! Yes. It's not as good as my Chai, but it's acceptable." He handed me one of the cups.

He wasn't to be deterred, and jumped right in after I took a sip.

"Spill girl I want details. How did he look? I've seen pictures of him in a tux of course but I bet the real thing is just mind blowing. How was dinner? Who did you sit with? Any other cute guys? I'm sure there were, but were there any that could hold a candle to him? I doubt it. I really need to get a camera in Alice's office, the microphones just aren't enough anymore."

My mouth had dropped open and I was sure I looked like a fool gaping at him. The words had tumbled out of his mouth so quickly I could barely understand him. It was easy to see why he and Alice got along so well. His eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at me. He cocked his head.

"How much did you drink last night?" he finally asked.

"Umm…."

"That's what I thought. Go take a shower, I'll grab the dress and find something for you to wear today. You need a decent meal in you before you'll be of any use to me."

With that he spun me around and pushed me towards the bathroom door. Defeated, I just followed his instructions and entered the bathroom.

20 minutes later I left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, feeling clean, if not refreshed after my tepid shower. I didn't notice Riley at first. He was at the microwave reheating my tea.

"This is hardly the way it should be served," he commented, "but I saw what you usually drink over there." Again the damning hands pointed, this time at the small recessed cubby I used as a pantry. "Even reheated, this is better than that."

"Yes, well, it's what I can afford." His attitude would have been offensive if his voice wasn't so kind.

"I went through your closet, dear, there's nothing in there acceptable for our plans for today. Sure, you have the stuff that Alice gave you, but it won't be ideal for running around town."

"Running around town? Where are we going?"

"Shopping, of course. I already told you that you have nothing appropriate to wear for today so we'll have to go buy it."

I felt that there was a step missing in his logic, but I was too overwhelmed to puzzle it out.

"I need to shop for an outfit to go shopping?"

Riley's eyes lit up like I was a particularly dense child who finally figured out how to write her name.

"Exactly!"

He motioned to my now neatly made bed and the stacks to carefully folded clothes.

"Wear the outfit on the end. The rest we'll bag up and drop off at the dumpster on our way out."

"You can't throw out my clothes, Riley. What will I wear?"

"I just told you, we're going shopping."

"I haven't gotten paid by CE, yet. I can't buy new clothes."

"That's what plastic's for, dear," Riley said.

"I only have the corporate card that Edward gave me. I can't use that for personal purchases."

"Bella, these aren't going to be personal purchases. Have you been online yet today? Wait, never mind, from the state I found you in this morning, you hadn't yet greeted the brand new day."

"What's online?"

"You, dear! You're everywhere! The paparazzi are in a frenzy. Finding out about you has become the number one goal of every two-bit picture taker with a cell phone and a dream."

"What are you talking about?"

Riley gestured to my laptop, which he had managed to connect to the internet via some techie voodoo.

"How'd you get online, Riley?"

"People around here don't do a very good job of protecting their wireless connections. Honestly, who uses 'password' as a password?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head as if disappointed by the ease with which he hacked someone's connection.

I sat down with my freshly reheated cup of Chai tea and looked at my computer. Emblazoned across the screen were pictures of Edward and me arriving at the Gala last night. In the first one he was holding my hand helping me out of the car. In the next we were holding hands, walking across the sidewalk. The third was from when I turned to address the crowd, letting them know I was wearing Alice's dress. Finally, there was a picture of us with his arm around my shoulders as we entered the lobby.

The headline screamed, "Mystery Girl attends annual Hospital Fundraiser with Edward Cullen."

"Minimize it," Riley ordered.

I did and was greeted by another website, and another, and another all with similar pictures from slightly different angles depending on where the photographer was standing when he snapped the picture.

"What are all these sites?"

"Mostly local stuff, but the first one was TMZ. Edward Cullen is a favorite of theirs. I think he may have dumped one of their editors once. Whatever," he dismissed the anonymous girl's heartbreak as inconsequential, "the fact is, it won't be long before they find you and when they do you cannot be seen wearing castoffs."

"Alice has spoken."

With that last pronouncement my fate was sealed. If Riley was doing this at Alice's insistence then there was no way I'd be getting out of the shopping trip.

Eight hours and one ridiculously overpriced meal later I was back in my apartment trying to figure out how to store these clothes. I had given Riley details of our evening that I was sure he was texting to Alice, but he was too discreet for me to catch him.

"Girlfriend, you need a bigger closet," was all Riley said after doing his best to implement his organization system in my tiny space. He twittered his good-bye and left just as the sun was going down. I'm sure he was going to gush a bit more to Alice.

I took the opportunity to call Angela to find out if she'd talked to Ben about Mike.

"Hey, Bella!" she greeted when I identified myself.

"Hi, Angela, hope I'm not calling you during dinner or something."

"Oh, no. I was going to call you tomorrow if I didn't hear from you today. How was the party last night?"

"It was great. I had a good time. The food was amazing and there was an orchestra. I danced and ate and drank champagne. It was fun."

"That's terrific."

"Yeah. So, anyway, I was hoping that you had a chance to ask Ben about Mike."

"Yeah, I did. He didn't have much to say, really. Just that Mike's a nice enough guy."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Honestly, it was weird. When I asked he got the strangest look on his face. After he said Mike was okay he didn't stick around. He actually stalked off like he was in a bad mood or something, though he seemed pretty happy when I caught up with him in the cafeteria."

A warning bell was sounding in my head.

"What, exactly, did you ask him?"

"I told him that I knew he knew Mike and wondered what he thought about him."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Did you tell him you were asking for me?"

"I wouldn't do that, Bella. I can be discreet."

"I have no doubt, Ang, but that's not why I wanted to know."

"Why then?"

"Ben probably thought you were asking because _you_ were interested in Mike."

"What!?" Her voice was horrified.

I heaved a sigh.

"Angela, I know you don't know me really well, but I think we could be friends. Can I talk to you like a friend?"

"Of course." I could hear that she was upset.

"You like Ben, don't you."

"Yes," she all but whispered.

"He likes you, too, you know."

"You really think so?"

"Sure. Why do you think he got so upset when you asked about Mike?"

She paused, then wailed, "What am I going to do?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to come to lunch with Mike and me on Tuesday. We'll invite Ben. He'll see there's nothing between you and Mike and then everything will be okay. I'm sure of it."

"But won't Mike still think it's a date if I'm there with Ben?"

"My goal is to not eat alone with Mike. If you and Ben join us then it's not a date. We can kill two birds with one stone."

Angela giggled. She sounded relieved.

"He really does like you, you know," I assured her.

"I hope you're right. Sometimes he seems interested, but other times he's almost standoffish."

"I bet if you were to really think about those times other guys were involved."

We chatted a bit more about guys in general before I broached the subject that was really interesting me.

"Have you found a roommate yet?"

"No." She dragged out the end of the word like I reminded her of something particularly unpleasant.

"When is your brother leaving?

"He's getting married Friday, the day after Thanksgiving, but moving out the week before. The wedding's in Florida, by her family. I think I told you that they're moving there."

"Yeah. Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Would you consider me as a roommate? I don't know your rent, or anything, but if I can swing it would you think about it?"

"Seriously?"

"Umm, yeah. The place I live isn't very nice and I could use more room."

"Wow, Bella. I think I'd like that! The second bedroom is 12'x11', but has a walk-in closet and its own bathroom. The kitchen is narrow – it's a galley, but it opens to a combo living room/dining room space. It's around 1000 square feet altogether. What do you think?"

"How much?"

"It's $1700 a month, but that includes a parking space, which I'll use and pay for. Your cut would be $750 a month plus half the utilities including cable. You'd buy your own groceries. I don't have a landline, so your cell will have to do. There's a washer and dryer. Do you want to come see it? Maybe Monday?"

I had figured out my bimonthly salary and thought I could swing the cost even though the rent was more than $200 more than what I was paying now. But having a place where I could store and change in and out of the clothes Alice was providing for me sounded very tempting.

"I'd like that," I told Angela.

"Do you want to swing by the office at five on Monday? We can go over right from here."

"Okay! I'll see you Monday then."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Ang."

After hanging up I thought about the possibilities. If this worked out I'd have to remember to thank Edward for the roommate suggestion.

- - - - -

Dressed in black pants, a blue long-sleeved sweater, scarf and blue ballet flats, Riley's finest "everyday clothes," I zipped up the elevator at CE at 4:30 on Monday afternoon. His techie voodoo magic eliminated the need for regular stops at the public library, but I had stopped by earlier today to return the vampire book I had borrowed. The book was the first in a series and I was surprised to find myself excited to find out what happened next. Of course, the teaser at the end of the first book may have had something to do with that.

I stepped off the elevator. Mrs. Cope's desk was clean and her computer was off; she'd obviously left for the day. Angela smiled at me as I walked over to her desk.

"Hey!"

"Hey, umm, I'm going to be here a little later than I expected. I'm sorry. Mr. Cullen needs these changes made," she pointed to a thick document in her hand, "and Mrs. Cope's already gone home. I would have called you, but he just gave this to me. Is this a problem?"

"Not at all. How long do you think you'll be?"

She flipped through the document and grimaced. "It might be awhile, Bella. I'm really sorry. Do you want to reschedule?"

"Nah, ya' wanna order dinner? I have a book, I'll just read while you're working, unless there's something I can help you with?"

"I'll let you know, but dinner sounds good. What do you want to order?" She opened a drawer and pulled out a bunch of take out menus.

"Chinese?"

"Great… this place is good and delivers here all the time," she said, handing me a worn menu.

"Edward's a slave driver, eh?"

Angela smiled. "Not usually, but sometimes things get hairy and we're here quite late. It's been awhile since that's happened, though."

"Should I see what Edward wants to eat?"

"He doesn't ever eat with us, even when we're here late. You can ask, though," she offered dubiously. She pointed towards his office door.

I knocked lightly on Edward's door before opening it and walking in. He was sitting at his desk, head bent over a mess of papers, eyebrows knit together, a frown on his face.

"Hey," I greeted.

His head shot up in surprise and I was gratified to see his frown dissolve into a smile.

"Bella? I wasn't expecting you. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, no. I had plans with Angela, but her ogre of a boss dumped a boatload of work on her last minute."

"Guy sounds like a jerk," he deadpanned.

"Eh. He's not so bad." I laughed.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your plans. I really do need those corrections made, though," he apologized.

"No biggie, I'm going to hang around until she's done and we'll go later. We're ordering dinner in, though. You want something? We're getting Chinese."

"A small Egg Drop Soup," he stood and reached for his wallet. Pulling out a fifty he handed it to me.

"Edward, it's like two bucks for the soup, don't you have anything smaller?"

He rolled his eyes. "Dinner's on me...an apology for ruining your evening. What had you planned on doing?"

"Angela is showing me her apartment. I'm thinking about what you said, about getting a roommate. If I like the place and can swing it, I might move in with her come December."

"That's great, Bella. I hope it works out for you both."

"Me too."

I left his office and let Angela know the boss was buying. Her surprise was evident.

"Is he not usually generous?"

"Oh, he's generous. He's always has a kind word and doesn't go crazy when you screw up. He gives great gifts at the holidays and remembers birthdays and stuff. Even the bonuses are great, though I guess that's corporate policy, not him. But he's never bought dinner before."

I shrugged. Angela and I decided what we wanted and called in the order. Delivery would take about an hour. I settled on the couch and opened the book. I skipped the first chapter, since it was already printed in the first book, and dove right in.

45 minutes later I was a complete wreck. Tears were silently streaming down my face as I read. It was at that moment that Edward decided to come out of his office. I looked up. He looked at me and froze.

"Bella…?"

I couldn't help the little giggle sob that escaped me.

"I'm sorry. It's just so sad." I held up the book to show him I wasn't crazy.

"Maybe you shouldn't read it anymore if it upsets you this much."

"No!" I exclaimed, loudly. "I have to find out if he comes back."

Edward gave a tiny shake of his head, rolled his eyes and walked past me to Angela's desk. He handed her something and they spoke quietly for a moment.

"I'm going to run down to the lobby and wait for the delivery."

There were a decent number of people in the lobby when I arrived. I was gratified to see Ben among them.

"Ben!" I called.

"Hey, Bella. Good to see you again. Heading home?"

"Oh, no, I'm just here to meet up with Angela. She's working a little late so we've ordered dinner. I'm down here waiting for the delivery. We're going to lunch again tomorrow with Mike, from HR, ya' wanna' join us?"

I watched his face darken and his lips turn down in a scowl. _Yeah, he had it bad._

"Actually, Angela's doing me a big favor by coming along," I continued, "you could help. Mike's been pestering me to have lunch with him since I started. I agreed, but don't want him to get the wrong impression, so I asked Angela to join us."

"Angela asked me about him the other day."

"Yeah, I asked her to do that since you seemed to know him. He's nice and all, but like I said before, he's been persistent."

"Oh!" I could see realization dawning on his face. "Yeah, sure, I'll join you for lunch. What time?"

"I'm not sure yet. Can I just have Angela call you when we're heading out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks for asking, Bella."

"Anytime." He grinned at me before turning to go. _Matchmaker Bella's in the house, people!_ I watched Ben leave with a satisfied smile on my face.

Twenty minutes later I was upstairs with our dinners. Edward was back in his office, but his door was open. I grabbed his soup and some condiment packets and brought it in to him.

"Dinnertime!"

"I would have come out and gotten it, Bella. You could've just given a shout."

"And you could join us instead of being so antisocial, you know," I told him with exaggerated annoyance. He laughed.

"You're right," he agreed pleasantly, "I'll be right out."

I was surprised by his willingness to mingle, but turned on my heel and brought his dinner back out to the reception area. Angela was setting the rest of the food out on coffee table.

"Mr. Cullen will be joining us for dinner," I drawled with exaggerated formality. Angela's eyes widened before she nodded and set a third place at the table. We had ordered way too much food. The portions were huge and we had ordered a variety of dishes. I was exactly four days away from my first paycheck from Cullen and was throwing caution to the wind. I'd store the leftovers here, in the small fridge Angela had behind her desk. I was just settling down on the floor across from Angela and ripping open my chopsticks when Edward emerged.

"Could I get you a chair, Mr. Cullen?" Angela asked. _Damn, she was good._ I just assumed he'd sit his ass on the floor like us lowly assistants.

"No need," he replied as he sat down next to me and reached for his soup.

I could tell that Angela felt a little awkward breaking bread with the boss, so I started chatting to take her edge off.

"So, big family wedding over the holiday, Angela?"

"Yeah, we're all flying to Florida for the wedding. Thanksgiving is serving as the 'rehearsal dinner' and the wedding is Friday afternoon."

"Are you in the wedding?"

"Yes, I have a final fitting the week of the ninth and then my brother will bring the dress down with him when he goes down the week before the wedding."

"That's terrific. I'm sure it will be fun."

"I hope so. Weddings are always so stressful."

"I'll say," Edward chimed in.

I looked over at him politely, but Angela looked stunned.

"You have a wedding story?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Rosalie's dad remarried after her mom died and she has a stepbrother who's about 20 years younger than her. He was the ring bearer at her and Emmett's wedding. Cute kid. Anyway, he kind of had a crush on Rose. So, while the two of them are on the altar lighting the unity candle the minister is talking about the flame representing their undying love and so on and the kid stalks over and blows out the candle! He said something about how Emmett couldn't marry his 'Sissy' now. The guests were all laughing, but the kid was really serious. His mom had to come get him off the altar so the ceremony could continue."

"Awwww…." Angela and I both chimed in.

"Poor kid," I continued.

"Poor kid?!" Edward seemed flabbergasted by our reactions. "It was a $50,000 wedding and this kid goes and blows out the candle? How about, 'Poor Rose and Em'?"

Angela clammed up, obviously intimidated by Edward's reaction.

"He was young and in love with a beautiful woman. Give him a break. I hope Rose and Emmett were more understanding."

Edward shrugged. "Emmett 'lost' an arm wrestling match to the kid during the reception. They've been best buds ever since."

"Awwww…." Angela and I replied again. Edward just shook his head at us.

He looked like he was going to say something more, but I had just taken a bite of the most incredible garlic green beans ever wokked.

"Oh! These are delicious! You've got to try these!" I exclaimed. Quickly jabbing my chopsticks into the pile of green beans on my plate, I brought them to Edward's lips holding my hand underneath to prevent any drips.

He opened automatically and I slipped the chopsticks past his lips. He closed his mouth and I pulled the chopsticks out. He chewed once or twice and I saw his eyes widen.

"Those are good. Wow!"

"Take some," I told him, gesturing towards the take out carton with my sticks.

"I think I will."

"The lo mein is good, too, if you want something more."

Edward contemplated for a moment before scooping some chicken lo mein onto his plate, along with a generous serving of the green beans.

"If I finish my soup I won't be able to eat all this. Want some?" He held out his spoon for me to taste. Leaning forward, I sipped the broth.

"Mmm, that's great, too. No extra bowls though."

Edward held the clear plastic container up and looked at it thoughtfully.

"I've already had almost half, you can have the rest." He passed me the bowl and his spoon. I looked over at Angela. She was looking at us funny. Her head was very still but her eyes were zipping back and forth between Edward and me. He didn't notice as he was engrossed in his dinner. When she noticed me looking at her she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head minutely before returning to her dinner.

"Tell me more about the apartment, Ang."

"Ummm, well, if you like it you won't need to bring much. The couch is pretty new and my brother's leaving his flatscreen, it's too small for the new house. The dining set only seats four, but it fits perfectly in the space we have. They don't care if you paint as long as you paint it back to white when you leave."

"I'm excited to see it. How much more work do you have?"

"Another hour, I think."

I looked reproachfully at Edward. He still seemed to be engrossed in his meal, but must have felt my stare because he looked up.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Another hour?" I jerked my head towards Angela.

Edward sighed. "The changes need to be made. If it makes you feel better Angela can come in late tomorrow to make up for the time she's staying tonight in addition to her OT. I'll let Mrs. Cope know."

I grimaced and looked at Angela. She was looking at Edward with a shocked expression on her face. I shook my head before replying.

"She can't do that. We have lunch plans with Mike and Ben."

"Who?"

"Mike Newton, from HR and Ben Cheney from IT. The four of us are going to have lunch together tomorrow. If she comes in late she can't eat lunch with us."

Edward frowned. "Fine, you can come in late on Wednesday, if you'd like, Ms. Weber."

"There's no need, Mr. Cullen. I'm done with my dinner anyway." She stood up and grabbed her dishes, throwing them in the trash before going back to her desk.

Edward and I ate quietly for a few more minutes.

"Oh, my mother wants to know if you can move your Thursday appointment to eleven instead of three."

"That's fine. Umm, what, exactly do you want me to tell your mother about us?"

"Mom's not usually nosey, but I guess it is time we bite the bullet. She already knows you're employed here and where you went to school. If she asks anything more personal, just tell her we've been seeing each other for a few weeks."

"Okay."

"I wanted to talk to you about the reunion. Would you be able to block out the whole weekend; November sixth, seventh and eighth? There's a welcome dinner on the sixth, a formal on the seventh and brunch on the eighth. I remember when these reunions were just excuses to drink ourselves into oblivion for 72-hours straight, but I guess everyone grows up. I'll need you for the three group meals, but if anything else comes up it will be easier to know you're available."

I opened my bag and took out my Blackberry. "You've got it, let's see…November 6, 7 and 8, 'beck and call…,'" I mused out loud, shooting him a playful grin.

He smiled in response.

"I need to get back to work. It was good seeing you." He turned to Angela. "You can just go when you're finished Ms. Weber, just email me the completed file. There's nothing else that needs your attention tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

Edward stood up and sauntered back into his office, closing the door behind him. I grabbed the rest of the dirty dishes and threw them away before packing up the leftovers and sticking them in the small fridge.

I sat back down and continued to read so I wouldn't disturb Angela. She typed in silence for another 45 minutes or so before saying, "Okay, Bella, I'm done."

"Great. Let's go."

Angela turned off most of the lights and we were out the door and in the garage in matter of minutes. Getting into her car we headed out. She was quiet, but there was something off.

"Is everything okay, Ang?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Tonight was just…different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. Well, I told you, Mr. Cullen never eats with us."

"We've eaten together a lot. Actually, I think we've eaten together every time we've seen each other. Maybe that's why he didn't mind eating with us tonight."

"So, eating together is your thing?"

I laughed. "So it seems."

"I guess that explains the feeding."

"Feeding?"

"The whole feeding each other thing."

"We didn't feed each other."

"Yes, you did. You fed him green beans off your chopsticks and he fed you soup off his spoon."

I thought about it. We had shared our food, but it wasn't "feeding each other." Angela made it sound very…personal.

"It's not like that, Ang."

"It looked like 'that' to me. Mr. Cullen lets his guard down around you. Did you notice he called me Angela tonight? He's never done that. I've never heard my given name from his lips before. Ever."

Angela's tone was kind, but her words were stirring up a defensive feeling in me.

"Well, we are supposed to be dating, you know--putting on a show."

"Who were you putting a show on for tonight? Me? I know the truth, there's no reason for either of you to act for me." Her voice was soft and reasonable and I had to tamp down my unjustified feelings of annoyance.

"Trust me, Angela, it's nothing. I guess I'm just 'on' when I'm at the office. Keeping up the façade and all that."

"Okay." She let it drop after that. We talked a bit more about the wedding and her future sister-in-law, who she liked, before arriving at the apartment. I gave it the once over. She lived in a significantly better part of town. We parked the car and used the elevator to reach her place.

As soon as she opened the door I knew. I knew that this would be perfect. We were standing in a small foyer. Angela flipped on the lights, took my coat and bag and hung them in a closet to the right.

"This is the living room," she said, taking a few steps. There was a couch along one wall and a comfortable looking chair. A large wall unit stood against the wall opposite the couch and included a decent sized flat screen as well as photos, books and a few tasteful _tchotchkies. A small angled wall had a door that opened onto a balcony._

_"There's storage out there, if you have a bike or something. Right now the café table and chairs that we keep on the balcony are in there. It's too cold to sit out there right now and the view isn't anything to talk about, but sometimes it's nice to just get outside, ya' know?"_

_I nodded._

"Here's the dining room." A small dark wooden table and four chairs sat under a modern-looking chandelier fixture. An empty red vase stood in the middle of the table.

"This is the kitchen."

The kitchen was small, no bigger than the dining room, really, but had a full sized fridge and plenty of cabinets. I looked around. The whole place was neat and clean. I was impressed.

"It's so nice."

Angela smiled.

"C'mon, let me show you my bedroom. It's the one you'd take if you decide to move in."

We walked back through the living room and foyer.

"Oh," she said, stopping. "Here's the washer and dryer." She pulled open louvered doors to display the apartment sized appliances. "Here's your bathroom. It's also the bathroom that guests use when we have people over." She smiled apologetically and shrugged. The bathroom was L-shaped with the commode hidden away. A gleaming tub was in one corner. I gazed at it longingly.

"And this is the bedroom."

Angela pushed open the door. The room was pained a soft, minty green. A long dresser stood against the opposite wall. A full-sized bed was against the left hand wall. To the right were windows covered in gauzy yellow curtains.

"The closet is here," she continued pulling open the door to a decent sized walk-in. She pulled a chain and turned on the light illuminating the space.

"The other bedroom is a little bigger and has a private bath. It's my brother's room now, so I can't show you, but otherwise it's similar to this one."

She paused.

"What do you think?"

I turned to face her. "I think it's beautiful. I really would love to live here. Are you sure it would be okay?"

Angela pursed her lips and smiled before nodding her head enthusiastically. I grinned and then we were hugging each other, jumping up and down like fools and squealing like school girls.

"Let's celebrate!"

Angela dragged me out of her bedroom, soon to be my bedroom. We dashed through the living room and dining room and into the kitchen. She took an open bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and two wine glasses out of a cabinet. She poured the wine.

"To roommates!" I offered.

"To roommates!" she echoed. We clinked our glasses together and both drank. We moved into the dining room and sat down at the table. It didn't take long for us to finish the bottle. We were laughing over college roommate horror stories when the door opened.

"Ang?" a male voice called out.

"We're in here, Josh," she called back before turning to me. "That's my brother, the one who's getting married."

Josh entered the room. _Cute_, I thought. Josh was tall and thin, like Angela, but his hair was lighter, almost sandy, instead of Angela's richer brown.

"Josh, this is Bella. We work together. She's going to be my new roommate when you move out."

Josh smiled at me, and I revised my opinion. Josh wasn't cute, he was hot! "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Josh. So, you like the place?"

"It's great."

"We like it. I'm glad Angela found someone to help with expenses. It'd be a shame if she had to give it up." We both nodded.

"I'm going to bed. I have an early morning. It was nice meeting you, Bella. Goodnight, Ang."

"Goodnight," we chorused, before turning to each other and giggling. I saw Josh shake his head as he left the room.

"Your brother's cute!" I whispered when I was sure he was out of earshot.

Angela just shook her head and laughed. "I guess. He's my brother, I've never really thought about it."

"I need to get going. Oh! Wait. I ran into Ben earlier. I invited him to lunch with us and he said he'd come. I told him you'd call down when we were ready to go. Hope that's okay?"

"That's fine." Angela had a broad grin on her face.

"Do you know where the nearest bus stop is?"

She gave me directions while we grabbed my coat and bag from the closet. I took one last quick look around before leaving.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yep, be careful going home."

"I will. Bye!"

- - - - -

It was almost noon when Angela and I arrived at the lobby to wait for Mike and Ben. We were talking excitedly about our impending cohabitation when the guys appeared. Ben was grinning broadly, but Mike was scowling. Relief flooded through me. Asking Angela and Ben to join us had been a very good idea.

"Hey," Ben greeted us, "I ran into Mike on the elevator and told him I'd be joining the three of you."

"Great," I responded, "Let's go." My eyes flashed over to Angela. She was fighting a smile. A small giggle escaped her when our eyes met. Mike's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was about to say something when we were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Hey, Bella, you look great. How's it going?" The four of us ground to a halt as we were approached by the hulking form of Emmett Cullen. I smiled at the compliment. I was wearing a pink, long-sleeved, V-neck sweater and black wool skirt with high black boots. Another of Riley's outfits.

"Hi, Emmett. I'm well. How are Rose and EJ?"

At the mention of his wife and son, Emmett broke out in a huge grin. "Everyone's good. I have a few pictures if you'd like to see them. Rose wanted me to give them to Edward, but you can save me the trip to his office if you take them with you."

"Sure. Umm, we're just headed to the cafeteria, but I'll bring them up after lunch."

"You're going to eat? Mind if I join you?" Emmett glanced around the group. When there was no dissention he smiled. "Great. I wonder what's on the menu today."

We followed behind Emmett as he made his way into the cafeteria. The five of us split up when we got inside, checking out the various stations. Angela and Emmett were talking by the grill. She'd been exposed to Emmett frequently enough that she wasn't intimidated by the large, boisterous man. Ben was piling greens on his plate in the process of making what looked to be his own chef's salad. Mike and I walked to the deli. He indicated I should order first.

"Half a turkey and Swiss on whole wheat, please; lettuce, tomato, mayo on the side. I'd like a pickle and a cup of the split pea soup."

"I'll have the same," Mike said, grabbing a bag of chips off the counter. I felt a little bad. Mike wasn't bad, really. I just wasn't looking for any personal entanglements right now. And, of course, it would be bad for business if anyone got the impression that Mike and I were anything but friends.

When we had our food we walked over to the drink station. I poured myself some unsweetened iced tea and Mike had Coke. He cut in front of me as we approached the register. "It's all together," he told the cashier, indicating my tray as well as his.

"You don't need to do that, Mike."

He smiled, but ignored me. "Together," he insisted.

After he paid we walked over to one of the larger round table and sat down. We were joined shortly by everyone else. Emmett sat next to Mike, while Angela sat next to me. Ben sat between them.

Conversation at the table was slow as everyone enjoyed their meals. Emmett finally broke the silence.

"Oh! Pictures." He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a couple of photos. He passed them to me by rudely reaching across Mike. I took the proffered photos but shot him a dirty look. He offered me a look of innocence in return.

I looked down at the pictures. EJ was adorable. These pictures were obviously more recent than those I had seen at the cocktail party.

"He's just adorable, Emmett. He's so much bigger than he was in the pictures I saw a few weeks ago."

Emmett nodded. I came across one of Edward holding the baby. This must be why Rose was giving the pictures to him. Emmett craned his neck to see what I was looking at.

"Edward's a natural," he offered, "he'll make a great dad one day." I had just taken a sip of my tea and barely managed to move the pictures before I spluttered all over them. I shot Emmett a look, but he just asked me if I was okay.

"Fine, thanks," I said, raising a napkin to wipe my lips.

"I didn't realize you knew the Cullens so well," Ben said. _Whoops!_ Ben was decidedly not in on our little charade. Of course he'd wonder about Emmett's casual familiarity with me. I noticed Mike looking at me intently.

"Uhh…." I started.

"Oh, Bella's been around the family a few times," Emmett explained. "By the way, Bells," _Bells?! _"Mom said she was taking you to lunch on Thursday when you get together. Wear something nice."

"Thanks Emmett, I will."

Lunch was quickly becoming a comedy of sorts. Angela and Ben were sharing looks. At least they could bond over this fuckery. Mike was staring intently at his meal. Emmett carried the bulk of the conversation while I returned his volleys when appropriate. Thankfully, we only had about 15 more minutes before we'd all need to get back to work.

I drank the last of my iced tea and heard the telltale sucking sound that comes from an empty cup.

"I'll get you a refill," Mike offered grabbing my cup without looking at me.

"Mike, wait," I got up and followed him back to the self service area after shooting Emmett a dirty look.

"Mike!" I had to jog to catch up to him.

He didn't stop until he reached the soda dispenser. He added some ice to my cup before filling it with unsweetened iced tea. He was thoughtful, I had to give him that.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't look at me and I wasn't quite sure what I was apologizing for. Maybe for agreeing to this and then not setting him straight when I realized it meant more to him than it did to me. Maybe for concocting a juvenile plan to avoid being alone with him. Maybe for Emmett's behavior.

Mike looked down and sighed. He shook his head and seemed to come to a decision.

"So," he said, looking at me finally, "you and Cullen, huh?"

My previous feelings of remorse disappeared.

"That's none of your business, Mike," I warned, internally cursing Emmett straight to the fiery pits of Hades.

"I don't like it," he muttered anyway.

"You don't have to," I snapped. I reached out and took my cup from his hands before turning on my heel and walking back to the table. He followed a few steps behind.

Emmett and Angela were talking quietly when we returned. Ben was leaning back in his chair, eyes on Angela.

"I'm done," I announced. "I need to get a few things done upstairs so I have enough time to get ready for tonight."

"Tonight's going to rock!" Emmett exclaimed and I couldn't help smile at his enthusiasm despite my anger. I was starting to think Emmett joining us wasn't his own idea. He didn't seem to have a thought in his head he wouldn't speak out loud. I needed to talk to Edward.

I said good-bye to everyone, bused my tray and went back upstairs.

Edward was in the reception area talking to Mrs. Cope when I arrived. I took a few steps off the elevator before stopping, hoping to get his attention, but he was obviously engrossed in their conversation. Giving up I stalked over to the couch and sat down, pulling my laptop to me. I began downloading the calendar updates Angela had sent to me. A few moments later I was pounding furiously on the keys.

"Easy there, Miss Ali," Edward commented. I looked up started, I hadn't heard him approach. "If the laptop has wronged you greatly I can have it shot, no need for you to hurt yourself beating it to death." He seemed quite amused by himself. My eyes narrowed.

"Can I speak to you a moment?"

He was about to answer when I cut him off, "Alone."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Certainly."

EPOV

"_Can I speak to you a moment?" she asked, in an annoyed tone of voice. I was about to ask her what she wanted when she interrupted me, "Alone."_

_She seemed upset. "Certainly," I told her, leading the way into my office._

When we entered she closed the door firmly behind her.

"Did you send Emmett?" she asked.

I was confused. "Send Emmett where?"

"Downstairs. Did you send Emmett to spy on me during lunch?"

"Emmett was spying on you during your lunch?" That sounded very much like something Emmett would do, but I had no idea why he'd followed her.

"No, he _joined_ us for lunch today. He spent the hour making sure everyone in a three table radius knew I was unavailable, showing me pictures of the baby, asking me to bring them to you. Telling me what a great dad you'll be one day, and hinting that I have a relationship with your family beyond the one that I do."

"Honestly, you and I could have made out in the cafeteria and it would have been more subtle."

_There was a visual I didn't need today. Damn, I could feel myself reacting._

Having had her little rant she seemed to deflate. Thinking of Emmett stalking Bella, I tried to hold it together, but I was having trouble keeping a straight face. I looked at the floor and pinched the bridge of my nose, but I couldn't help the huge grin that crept across my face. My shoulders started shaking and before I knew it I was laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Bella, you'll have to forgive my brother." I was still laughing. "I did mention that you were eating here today, but only because he called to tell me that my mother wants you to have lunch with her on Thursday. I certainly didn't send him down to spy on you. He probably just wanted to give you the message and then overreacted when he saw your companions. You're free to dine with whomever you please, as long as you maintain certain boundaries. But those boundaries are no different than those in place for all employees. I'm afraid that means you and I won't be making out in the cafeteria anytime soon."

_Pity._

"Well, Mike figured it out," she informed me.

"Figured what out, exactly?"

"He bought the 'relationship.' Seems he's not happy about it."

"It's none of his business," I said firmly.

"That's what I told him."

_Good._

I nodded before changing the subject. "How did your inspection of Ms. Weber's apartment go last night?"

"Great! It's a great place. I'm excited about moving in."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Alice will be, too. Riley almost had kittens at my apartment this weekend. It seems that there are _people_ living in my neighborhood. He was horrified. Not so horrified as to feel bad for stealing their wi-fi, however. He showed me the pictures of the two of us online."

"Well, they haven't figured out who you are yet, but it's only a matter of time. You might want to warn Ms. Weber."

"Ms. Web… I mean Ang-, I mean Ms… aaaah! That's still so frustrating. You called her Angela last night, you know?"

My brow furrowed. "I did? I don't recall."

"I didn't notice it either, but she sure did. Said it was the first time she heard you say her name. She was shocked."

I shrugged, "It won't happen again."

"You really should loosen up a little."

I sighed and shook my head before changing the topic of conversation again. "Will you be getting ready here tonight? I noticed a garment bag in my dressing room and Tiffany's delivered while you were out."

"I told you no jewelry!"

"No, you said no necklace. These are earrings. They're quite beautiful, I'm sure they'll look exquisite on you."

She shook her head.

"We're not going until late, right? Like nine o'clock?"

"Correct."

"I'll go home and get ready."

"There's really no need. If you want to shower here you can. Perhaps we can grab dinner before we go. I'd hate to take you to the club on an empty stomach." I thought back to the way Bella behaved after too much champagne on Saturday.

"You want to have dinner with me?" She looked amused and I wondered what she was thinking. We'd eaten together often enough that she should know I didn't mind dining with her.

"We can order take-out again, if you'd like. Eat here, if you're more comfortable that way."

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"What would you like tonight? More Chinese?"

"Umm, maybe Italian?"

"Fine. Ask Ms. Weber where she orders Italian take-out from."

"Okay. What would you like?"

"Surprise me." She smiled.

Bella turned and left my office. I decided to shower now so the bathroom would be free later when Bella needed it. I also made a mental note to have Demitri bring around the Aston Martin this evening.

It was going to be a long night, but I was looking forward to spending it in Bella's company.

- - - - -

Let's see. What will the reviewers get this time? More panties, perhaps? Wanna' see what Bella's wearing under tonight's number? Or, perhaps you're more interested in a sneak peek of the $50,000 earrings she'll be wearing. Well, review and let me know. Or just tell me I'm a sucky writer and you can't believe you're actually reading this crap.

Kristi and Lisa are my lovely betas. But lately they've been trying to lead me astray. If it were up to Lisa, my Edward would have an apadravya a la Tattward in CW&IA. Kristi, on the other hand would have Bella leave Edward to have down and dirty sex on a lunch table in the cafeteria with Emmett. They are sick, sick women, who make my story pretty. Send 'em some love!

On a different note – it might take me longer to update. This week is a nightmare, plain and simple. Both kids are committed to different events every day for the next 10 days. Merry Christmas to me. :P~~ I'm going to try. Reviews usually do cause me to shift priorities, but I'm not making any promises right now. Dh is on vacation, but that makes things worse, not better. He gets all whiney when I don't pay enough attention to him when he's home.


	19. Not Once, but Twice

Chapter 18 received over 100 reviews. That's the most reviews I've ever had for a chapter. The story is up over 700 now and I couldn't be happier. Of course, it was this that encouraged me to write like crazy, despite my family's hectic schedule so I could get this chapter to you ASAP. We writers really thrive on reviews. Remember that, not only when you read my story, but any story.

Many thanks to Lisa and Kristi for the beta'ing despite the craziness that was the blizzard of '09 and last minute holiday shopping!

**Chapter 19 -- Not Once, but Twice**

APOV

I hung up the phone with Lauren down in reception and buzzed Mr. Cullen.

"Yes, Ms. Weber?" he answered.

"The desk just called. Your dinner has arrived."

"Oh. Ummm, Bella's showering. Tell Ms. Mallory to send someone up with the food. It's already paid for."

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen." I was relieved. I had been afraid he'd want me to go down and get the food and return here with it. It was just after five and if I planned on "accidently" running into Ben in the lobby I didn't have time to fetch their dinner.

I shut down my computer and gathered up my things. I had just pressed the button for the elevator when Mr. Cullen stepped out of his office. His hair was damp and he was wearing casual clothes, not his usual shirt and tie.

"Done for the evening, Ms. Weber?"

"Yes, sir," I said warily.

"Have a good evening, then."

Relieved, I said, "You too, Mr. Cullen." I decided I could spare another moment. "You have your grand opening tonight, don't you?"

"Yes, indeed. It should be an exciting evening. How about you? Any plans?"

_Small talk?_ This was new.

"Not really." _Well, except for bumping into Ben downstairs._

Mr. Cullen nodded as the elevator chimed.

"Good night," I said, stepping into the empty elevator.

"Good night."

EPOV

After Ms. Weber left, I walked back into my office and poured myself two fingers of Scotch. I carried the glass back into Mrs. Cope's office to wait for the food. I was sitting on the couch a few minutes later when the elevator chimed. I was surprised to see Felix Afton step off, carrying a large delivery bag.

"Mr. Afton, you should have sent one of the interns up."

"Not a problem, Mr. Cullen. It was easier for me to do it than issue a temp key to someone else."

"Well, thank you, then. Please put everything down on the table." I indicated the coffee table before me.

Mr. Afton walked over and deposited the bag on the table.

"Demetri was able to bring your car around already. It's parked in the usual spot right out front."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He was about to step back onto the elevator when the door to my office opened and Bella emerged.

"Edward, I…."

BPOV

I stepped out of the shower and dried quickly before walking over to Edward's closet and pulling out the robe that Alice had sent over for me. It was beautiful—floor length grey silk. I grimaced and shook my head as I took in the brand name.

Dropping the robe on the chair, I pulled on my new bra and panty set. More power panties. I was happy to borrow a little confidence from the sexy set. It had been a few years since I'd been to a club, and I'd never been anywhere that was as exclusive as Stroke of Midnight promised to be.

I toweled through my hair one more time before slipping on the robe and walking out into Edward's office. He wasn't there so I continued through to the reception area. I was looking down as I opened Edward's door so the fact that we weren't alone took me by surprise.

"Edward, I… Felix!"

The look on Felix's face stopped me in my tracks. His eyes moved quickly from Edward's damp hair to my pretty robe before widening.

"Good evening, Bel-…uh, Ms. Swan. I just stopped up to drop off your dinner," he said, gesturing to a large white bag sitting on the coffee table. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Uh, thank you," I said in a quiet voice. I could feel my cheeks flaming though nothing inappropriate was happening. I could imagine what this looked like to an outside observer.

"Have a good night," Felix continued, stepping onto the elevator.

I gave him a little wave but was otherwise silent as the door slid shut. When the light indicated that the elevator had begun its descent I burst into loud laughter. I just couldn't help it. The situation was so absurd.

A moment later Edward chuckles joined my own. I could feel the moisture gathering in my eyes and walked over to Angela's desk to take a tissue. My laughter was completely out of synch with the situation, but sometimes that can't be helped. I continued laughing as I flopped down on the couch. I dabbed at my eyes as Edward joined me. He was also still laughing.

"This isn't funny," I managed to say through the laughter.

"No, it isn't," he agreed, chuckling.

I sniffed loudly, my cheeks aching from the ridiculous smile I couldn't wipe away.

"He's going to think…," I started, giggling.

"I know exactly what he's going to think," Edward said, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

We finally quieted down… only to burst into laughter once again a few seconds later. This time we didn't attempt to talk. We just laughed. My side started to hurt and I pressed my hand against it. Edward was leaning back on the couch. I could hear his laughter through the hands he had pressed over his face. This time my tears overflowed and I dabbed at them quickly, hoping to prevent them from staining the silk.

Eventually, with much throat clearing and occasional giggles we settled down.

"Um, so, do you want to eat?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good," I answered.

"What did you order?" he wanted to know.

"Chicken picatta with angel hair pasta and mushroom ravioli. There's salad and bread in the bag, too. It came with the entrees. I also ordered a bottle of Perrier. It should be in there."

Edward leaned forward and dug through the bags, pulling out the disposable aluminum containers and the bottle of sparkling water before spreading everything out on the coffee table.

"Looks good," he complimented, "which dinner is yours?"

"Take whatever you'd like," I said, pulling open the various containers. I plopped some salad on a plate and drizzled the accompanying Balsamic vinaigrette over it. Edward chose a small chicken breast and a few of the ravioli. Before settling back he walked into his office and returned with two glasses from his dry bar.

We both started eating. I was asking Edward to tell me more about his mother's Literacy Project when he interrupted.

"This chicken is good, but the ravioli is amazing. Here…."

He held out a piece of the ravioli on his fork. I hesitated. Angela's words came back to me,

"_I guess that explains the feeding."_

"_Feeding?"_

"_The whole feeding each other thing."_

"_We didn't feed each other."_

"_Yes, you did."_

I shook my head before leaning forward and closing my lips around the proffered morsel. I closed my eyes and chewed quickly when he pulled his fork from my mouth. He was right, it was delicious.

"Mmmmmm…." I moaned, "That's amazing. I wonder what kind of mushrooms are in there?"

I opened my eyes to find Edward gazing at me. I was suddenly uncomfortable. _Damn Angela._

"Definitely Portobello," Edward mused, "but something else, too. They're great, right?"

"Yes." I scooped a few onto my now empty plate and began eating them myself. Edward continued his meal as if nothing unusual had happened.

_See, I was right; us sharing food isn't weird. We're not 'feeding' each other; we both just appreciate really good food._

We continued eating.

"Umm," I hesitated, "how's Jasper doing?"

Edward sighed before pursing his lips.

"Not good. He and Charlotte broke off their engagement. He's a mess."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. I always liked Charlotte, but the way things have been these last few weeks…it was bad. I hated seeing Jazz like that—always on edge and frustrated. He hasn't shared the details with me, but he will be at the club tonight."

I just nodded. I found Jasper to be a little intimidating, but I was sorry he was unhappy.

I gathered up my used dishes and threw them in the trash. I finished my drink and turned to Edward, "Do you want anymore Perrier?"

"No, I'm good."

I capped the bottle and stowed it in Angela's fridge.

"Are you going to get ready now?" he asked.

"I think so."

Edward nodded.

"I have a little work I need to get done. Let me get my clothes from the dressing room and then you can get in there. I'll change in the bathroom tonight."

"Thank you."

Edward got up and headed to his office. I grabbed his dishes and cleaned up our mess. I consolidated the leftovers and placed them in the fridge next to the Perrier before heading back into his office.

Edward was just walking out of his dressing room carrying his clothes for tonight. He smiled at me as he made his way to the bathroom.

I walked into his dressing room and sat down in front of the mirror. My hair was just wet enough to twist and pin. I'd pull it down when it was dry and it would flow down my back in loose curls.

This was a club opening so I decided to go heavier on the makeup than usual. It took almost a half hour to perfect my smoky eye and sheer lip combo, but I was pleased with the results. I hadn't worn this much makeup in a long time. I had originally feared looking trashy, but found the look to be a good one for me, instead.

I patted my hair. Still a little too wet. Glancing at the clock, I wondered if it would dry enough before I needed to take it down. I dithered a bit before finally deciding to ask Edward if he had a hair dryer in the bathroom.

I left the dressing room.

"Edward?"

"Mmm," he answered without looking up from the work on his desk.

"Do you have a hairdryer in the bathroom?"

"Umm, yeah. Second drawer on the right, under the sink."

"Thank you."

I walked into the bathroom and quickly found the hairdryer. It wasn't a particularly powerful one, but it blew warm air. It took about 15 minutes, but my hair dried enough that I felt comfortable taking it down. I retreated back to the dressing room.

Pulling the pins from my hair I combed through with my fingers. I fluffed it a bit and decided it was perfect. A spritz of hairspray and I was all set.

It was closing in on 8:30 and I knew it was time to pull on the dress Alice and I had chosen. I simply loved it. It was sparkly without being gaudy. I loved the subtle champagne color and the daring, but classy neckline. I slid into the matching shoes before opening up the clutch Alice had found and dropping in my gloss and phone. I took a long look in the mirror and decided that I looked good.

I opened the door and walked out into the office. Edward wasn't there. The bathroom door was shut so I assumed he was changing. I decided to finish off the bottle of Perrier and grabbed a clean glass off the dry bar before heading out into Mrs. Cope's office. I had just filled my glass when I heard the elevator chime. I looked up in confusion. Who would be coming up here now? It was close to nine.

It was the cart's rattle that first clued me in. I froze before turning slowly and watching as the cleaning cart was pushed off the elevator and into the office. I could feel the color draining from my face as Victoria followed a step behind dragging the vacuum.

I spun quickly so my back was to her and raised the glass to my lips, wishing there was something stronger than water in it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Victoria said in a simpering voice, "I didn't realize anyone was still here. Do you mind if I clean or would you prefer I come back?"

Taking a deep breath I slowly turned to face her.

Her expression was blank at first before I saw confusion. Finally her eyes narrowed in recognition.

"You!" she hissed.

Metaphorically hiking up my power panties, I answered her. "Hello, Victoria."

"What are you doing here, Swan? And what the hell are you wearing?" Her words were dripping with venom.

I opened my mouth to answer her, though I wasn't sure what I was going to say when I was interrupted by Edward's office door opening. Victoria and I both turned to face Edward as he walked into the room.

Despite the bizarre situation unfolding in the room I couldn't help but be taken with how he looked; black slacks, a burgundy button down, open at his throat and a black blazer. His hair was in its usual state of disarray.

He froze when he saw the two of us looking at him in silence. I watched as his eye traveled from me to Victoria and back to me. I thought I saw the smallest hint of a smile. He took a few steps until he was at my side.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, loud enough for Victoria to hear before sliding his arm around my waist and kissing me firmly on the cheek. I could feel my skin heat at his casual familiarity and unprecedented affection. He was turned so only I could see his face. I watched as he winked at me exaggeratedly and bobbed his head slightly in Victoria's direction.

_Oh!_

"Hey, yourself," I responded leaning into his side.

"That dress is amazing," he continued, as if Victoria were of no consequence.

"Thank you," I replied with a wide smile, "you look terrific, too."

"Thanks. Can you come into my office for a minute? I have something for you."

"Okay," I said.

He removed his arm from my waist and grasped my hand instead, tugging me lightly towards the doors. I followed him carefully. He opened the door and gestured me inside. Before joining me I could hear him giving instructions to Victoria.

"The shower in my office is getting more use lately," he began, "it's going to need to be steam cleaned. If you don't have the equipment with you to do it tonight, please take care of it sometime this week. Also, I'm going to need wineglasses stocked on the dry bar; my girlfriend prefers wine to Scotch."

"Certainly, sir. Will there be anything else?" she asked in a sickly-sweet, fawning voice.

"Not tonight. I'd appreciate it if you stayed out here until we leave. We won't be long."

If Victoria answered I didn't hear it. Edward entered his office and pulled the door closed before turning to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Your old boss, I presume?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, that's Victoria. She wasn't happy to see me."

"Well, that's too bad for her."

I paused, not sure how to say what was going through my head.

"Edward…umm…thank you."

He smiled at me again.

"No problem. I remember how she spoke to you when you had her on speakerphone. I figured she wasn't a friend."

"No. Definitely not." I glanced around his office. "Did you really need to get something in here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" He walked over to his desk and removed a small box from the top drawer.

"I promised no necklace tonight, but Alice picked out these earrings for you."

He opened the box and held it up for me to see the contents. I felt my eyes widen as I gave a surprised gasp.

"These are beautiful," I breathed. "Don't tell me how much they cost," I added quickly.

He laughed as he handed me the box. I took the heavy topaz earrings from their resting place and easily slid the posts through the holes in my lobes. I shook my head lightly causing them to swing.

"They look good on you. You really do look beautiful tonight."

I could feel myself blush again at his sincere compliment.

"Thank you, Edward," I said with a small laugh to hide my embarrassment.

"You have everything you need?" he asked.

I scooped up my silky pashmina and small clutch before nodding.

"All ready."

Edward helped me wrap myself in the shawl and led me from the room with a hand on the small of my back. I could feel Victoria's eyes on me as we walked across the reception area. The elevator had returned to the lobby so we had to wait. After pushing the button, Edward leaned against the wall and pulled me to him until I was flush against his body. I could feel my face heating at the intimate contact. He raised a hand to the top of my shoulder. I felt his fingers curl slowly around my neck causing one gorgeous earring to swing lightly. He pulled me forward gently.

My eyes fluttered closed as his warm lips met mine. He kissed me softly at first, like he had at the Gala. I returned his tender kiss. I felt his other hand trail up my arm until it, too, settled around my neck. His thumbs caressed my jaw and my flesh broke out in goose bumps at the contact. With a gentle twist of his wrists he tilted my head a bit more and pressed his lips against mine more firmly.

I suddenly became very aware of my heartbeat.

I felt his lips part and the tip of his tongue emerged to brush lightly back and forth against my lower lip. Unsure of his real intention, I hesitantly opened my mouth and was shocked when his tongue swept in through my parted lips.

His hands dropped from my neck to my hips and he pulled me firmly against him. My hands, which had been limp by my sides, slid up his arms and settled on his chest. The elevator chimed, heralding its arrival; however, Edward didn't stop kissing me. The door slid open. I felt one of Edward's hands leave my hips and heard the slap as he reached over to press the button to stop the elevator from leaving us again.

His tongue retreated and I reluctantly closed my mouth. He kissed me lightly twice more before tilting his head back, breaking contact. We were both breathing heavily. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me intently. Without a word, he grabbed my hand and led me into the waiting elevator. Once inside I turned to face the open door. Victoria was staring straight at me, an insultingly shocked expression on her face. When we made eye contact her expression changed. Her eyes narrowed maliciously and her mouth twisted into a silent snarl.

A satisfied smile crept across my face and I cocked my eyebrow at her, daring her to say something.

The door slid shut cutting her off from view and my brow relaxed, but I couldn't wipe the smile from my lips.

We were quiet as the elevator descended. Finally, I could no longer contain myself and let out a loud but victorious laugh. I looked over at Edward and he was grinning at my foolishness.

"Thank you!" I finally said, raising my arms over my head with my fists clenched tight.

"You never have to thank me for kissing you, Bella. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

I blushed at his confession while silently admitting that the kiss _was_ thoroughly enjoyable outside its implications for my win over Victoria. I was facing the coming evening with a whole new positive attitude.

EPOV

_Holy shit!_

- - - - -

BPOV

There was a long line outside Stroke of Midnight when we arrived. Edward pulled his car off to the side and a valet attendant ran up to us and opened his door.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Evening." Edward handed the valet a bill and walked around the car to open my door. Edward leaned in and spoke quietly in my ear.

"Are you ready for this?"

I swallowed hard and nodded, then braced myself for the inevitable, as I took his hand and stepped out of the car.

Instantly lights starting flashing. Voice starting hollering, vying for my attention. At first they tried to lure me with the same question they had before the Gala.

"Who are you wearing?" I heard shouted from several directions at once. Instead of answering, I stood at Edward's side with a smile on my face. We had talked a bit on the way over and he asked if I'd mind posing with him. He had a lot riding on the success of the club and believed that taking advantage of the photo ops would be beneficial.

Edward nodded and waved to the crowd with one hand why he held mine with the other. Local interest reporters and photographers called him by name.

"Mr. Cullen!"

"Mr. Cullen!"

"Edward!"

The shouts went on. I'm not sure why he chose the reporter he did, but I suddenly found myself being steered closer to the velvet ropes.

"Mr. Cullen. Congratulations on the opening," the reporter offered pleasantly.

"Thank you."

"You're known to be very particular about your investments, why Stroke of Midnight?"

Edward was off, answering the reporter's question with genuine zeal. I listened as closely as I could while scanning the crowd nervously. There were so many people here and they seemed to be pressing closer and closer.

The reporter had asked Edward a follow up question and he dropped my hand to gesture while making a point.

One photographer, perhaps more astute than the others, called over to me, "Miss? Miss?" There was a sincerity in his voice caught my attention. I turned slightly to address him.

"Yes?"

"You're quite beautiful, I love your dress. Another Alice Brandon original?"

I smiled. He must have been at the Gala and heard me drop Alice's name.

"No, I'm afraid this one wasn't done by Ms. Brandon, though I love her work. She'll be quite famous one day, mark my words."

"Can I quote you?" he asked kindly.

I hesitated. On the one hand, I'd love to give Alice the press, on the other I was hoping to preserve my anonymity a bit longer. Finally, my desire to see Alice succeed overrode my selfishness.

"Of course."

"Great! What's your name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella," he said with a sudden smirk on his lips, "care to tell me how long you've been fucking Edward Cullen?" As soon as the words left his mouth he raised his camera to his face and started snapping pictures of me. To my credit, I don't think I reacted badly. My smile was frozen on my face as I contemplated his audacity and my own naïveté. He had used the tiny bit he knew about me to lull me into a false sense of security. He'd convinced me to give up my name simply to immediately abuse my trust in an effort to elicit a negative reaction from me.

I stood in silence for only a second before I felt Edward slide his hand around my waist and pull me close. The nearby photographers went into a frenzy. I chanced a look at my recent abuser. He was smiling at me maliciously now.

Edward leaned his head down and spoke directly into my ear, "Ready?"

I nodded slowly and allowed him to lead me into the club.

"What's up?" Edward asked taking in my still frozen smile.

I didn't answer him, just shaking my head.

"Bella?" he asked, now frowning.

"I did something stupid," I admitted as Edward led me through the dark, but loud club.

"What happened?"

"One of the photographers, he tricked me and now I feel stupid."

"What did he do?"

"He asked me about Alice. I hadn't planned on speaking to him, but I thought I would promote her by taking the opportunity to say how much I love her designs. He asked if he could quote me and I told him yes, and gave him my name. As soon as I did he asked me a nasty question about our relationship and then snapped my picture while I was stunned into silence."

Edward was now leading me past a large man who unhooked a velvet rope, and up a short flight of stairs to a raised portion of the club. This section had wide tables, long built-in leather benches and overstuffed upholstered chairs. It was very modern and overlooked the dance floor. A low, curved wall topped with a short, sleek railing further defined the space. Instead of a bar, beautiful, scantily clad women with small trays were delivering drinks. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question.

"VIP section," Edward explained briefly before returning to our previous conversation.

"What, exactly, did the guy say to you?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing I hadn't expected, really, but he was really crass."

"Bella. What. Did. He. Say?"

I sighed. It seemed I wasn't going to get out of repeating the photographer crude words.

"He asked me how long I'd been fucking you."

Edward's eyes widened briefly before a scowl settled in.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I'm actually not sure he was expecting an answer. As soon as he said it he started snapping my picture."

Edward nodded. "He was trying to get a reaction from you."

"Well, I froze and then you came over, so he didn't get much."

"Good." He paused, "I am sorry, Bella, but that won't be the last time, I'm afraid."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. My name is Tia and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get for you?" A beautiful brunette with an exaggerated hourglass figure had approached while we were talking. She had on what seemed to the club's standard uniform. The silver and black diagonally striped top had thin straps held on in the front with crystal clasps. A tiny black skirt, black hose and sparkly silver heels finished the ensemble.

"Good evening, Tia. I'll have Scotch, Macallan--bring the bottle. Bella?" He turned to me.

"White wine," I answered.

"Bring the bottle of that, as well," Edward told Tia.

"Yes sir. Mr. Emmett Cullen has already arrived and has a bottle of Macallan at his table. Will you be joining him?"

"Yes. Bring the bottle anyway. Was Mr. Whitlock there, as well?"

"Umm, I'm afraid I don't know Mr. Whitlock, sir."

"Tall guy, blond… never mind, where are they?"

Tia pointed across the VIP area where I could see the hulking form of Emmett Cullen and various others.

We made our way over to the group. Emmett was sitting with his back to us. His form had completely blocked our view of Jasper. Normally, this wouldn't be possible since Jasper was a few inches taller than Emmett, but right now he was slumped down low, legs splayed out, fingering a glass of Scotch. Edward indicated the spot next to Jasper and I slid along the banquette until I settled down beside him. Edward slid in next to me.

"Good evening," I greeted the table quietly. Everyone said hello, except Jasper, who just sighed.

Emmett was about to speak when a loud voice interrupted.

"Edward, you're here! Wonderful, wonderful! I hate to pull you all away from your dates, but you must come make the rounds with me," a boisterous man said, slapping both Emmett and Edward familiarly on the back.

"Aro, good to see you. How's it going tonight?"

"Wonderful!" The man named Aro beamed as he looked around our group, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

Edward took the hint. "Aro, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Aro. He and his brother, Marcus, own the club."

I nodded and smiled at Aro, who reached over and clasped my hand, before bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly. Despite the fact that my focus was on Aro, I was not unaware of the attention Edward had garnered from his friends and family by his announcement of our relationship. Emmett leaned over towards Rose and was speaking quietly in her ear. Rose was looking back and forth between Edward and me with widened eyes. Even Jasper seemed to have been pulled from his funk and was now eyeing me speculatively.

"Bella, beautiful! Edward has always had fine taste in women. I'm sorry, m'dear, but I'm afraid I must borrow your man. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, Aro." Aro smiled brilliantly at my acquiescence.

"And your husband, as well, Mrs. Cullen," Aro said, directing his words to Rose. She smiled and nodded her understanding.

Edward stood, but leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Enjoy yourself. Have a drink, talk to Rose," he pointed at the pulsating crowd on the dance floor, "dance."

I smiled at him and he smiled back before reaching out for my hand and squeezing it. Edward and Emmett followed Aro across the VIP section and through a small door.

I turned back to the table to face Rose just as Tia returned with a bottle of Scotch and my wine. She quickly served the drinks, giving Jasper the once over with a predatory eye before walking away.

"Hey, Bella," Rose greeted me as we took our drinks, "you look lovely."

"Thank you," I replied, "so do you."

Rosalie smiled. "I'm relieved to be back in this dress," she confessed, "it's taken me almost five months to lose the baby weight." Rose was in a fantastic silver cocktail dress with an asymmetric neckline.

I smiled back at her, "Well, no one would know."

"Thanks. So, I was going to hit the dance floor, want to come?"

"Sure," I answered, quickly finishing my glass of wine. While the more traditional dancing Edward and I had done at the Gala was outside my comfort zone, I could grind it out on a nightclub dance floor just as well as the next girl.

We stood and were just about to move away when I thought of something and turned to Jasper.

"Do you want to join us?" I asked him.

It took a few seconds for him to focus on my face, but once he did he slowly shook his head.

"No, but thank you for asking."

I nodded before moving away with Rose.

We hurried out to the floor and started moving around to the frenetic beat of the music. It was so loud on the dance floor that we couldn't hear one another, but we seemed to be able to communicate in the way long time confidantes often could. An eye roll here indicated a particularly trashy outfit, a raised brow there indicated approval of a nearby handsome man. A drunken reveler tripped nearby, falling right at Rose's feet. As he hauled himself off the ground he apologized profusely and staggered away, causing both Rose and I to burst out in hysterical laughter.

We must have been on the floor nearly a half hour, occasionally turning to dance a few beats with a nearby fellow club goer before rotating back to one another. A more techno number was blasting from the deejay booth when Rose leaned over and yelled into my ear, "I need to use the bathroom!"

I nodded and indicated she should lead the way. The relative silence of the large and crowded, but luxurious lounge was almost deafening. We both used the facilities before sitting down together on an ottoman in the lounge area and checking our makeup.

"So…" Rose started, but her voice fell off.

I met her eyes in the mirror and knew immediately what she wanted to know.

"Yes?"

"You and Edward…?" she led, with a curious look on her face. I glanced around at the other women in the room. They were scurrying in and out at a crazy pace. None of the women in here now had been here when we sat down and none were staying long. When I was sure that no one was listening I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we seem to have stepped up the plan. We were seen together tonight by someone I know fairly well, and then a photographer made a crass remark that I didn't deny because of my shock. I'm sure by tomorrow the fact that Edward and I are together will be all over the gossip sites."

Rose frowned and nodded. "So, that's all it is?" she asked. "An act?"

I shrugged, "Well, yeah. Playing his girlfriend is what he hired me for."

Rose's frown intensified for a moment before her face cleared.

"We should go check on Jasper. He's in pretty bad shape. I'm actually surprised he came tonight."

"Okay." I let Rose lead me from the bathroom and back to the VIP section.

Tia was back at our table, which was deserted except for an obviously drunk Jasper. She was bent at the waist, her generous cleavage spilling across the table, speaking quietly to him as he stared at her with unfocused eyes.

Rose cleared her throat, surprising the rapacious waitress. She looked over at us and asked if she could get us anything. I shook my head while Rose delivered a dismissive, "No, thank you," sending the covetous server on her way.

Rose settled down across from Jasper and I slid in next to him. She gazed at the suffering man with pity and was about to say something when Emmett returned to the table, interrupting her.

"C'mon, baby! I need to dance!" He tugged hard on Rose's arm, almost yanking her from her seat.

"Okay, okay!" she laughed before looking over at me.

"Edward's just finishing up," Emmett explained, "he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Will you be okay?" she asked glancing significantly at Jasper. I followed her gaze and took in his somber, distracted appearance and nodded.

"I'll be fine," I told her, pouring myself another glass of wine. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her away from the table as soon as the last word was out of my mouth.

I sat in silence a few moments before I looked over at Jasper. He was still holding a glass of Scotch in his hands, alternately rubbing his fingers down the sides and swirling the glass around. A strange clinking noise was coming from the glass. I looked at it more closely.

"Jasper!" I gasped.

"What?" he asked, his voice surprisingly clear for someone who was so gone in drink.

"What's in that glass?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

"What?" he asked loudly, "this?" He drained the last of his Scotch before turning the glass over on a napkin. Sure enough, the brilliant, cushion-cut diamond ring I had seen on Charlotte's hand last weekend was now lying on the napkin shedding drops of Scotch from its complicated setting.

"Oh, Jasper," I said my eyes moving quickly from his face to the ring and back again.

"You want it?" he asked, attempting to pick it up from its resting place on the table, but failing miserably.

"No, Jasper," I said, quietly, resting my hand on his. "Stop."

"No, Bella, no. You should have it," he said loudly. "I bought it for a woman who doesn't want it. It's only right that a woman who doesn't want it should have it. Here." He had finally succeeded in picking up the ring. He pressed it into my hand, then picked up the bottle of Scotch and poured himself a large drink, which he immediately brought to his mouth. I held onto the ring figuring it was safer in my hand than in his glass.

I watched as he drained his drink and poured himself more.

"Ya' know, Bella, I owe you an ap- apology. I was very unfair to you." Jasper's unfocused eyes were now aimed at me. I'd heard enough drunken confessions in college to know there was no point in interrupting. I simply faced him and let him speak.

"When I shaw you that day, down in the cafeteria…with all those guys hangin' around you, I thought you were jusht a gold digger, out to get what ya' could from Edward." _Okay, even though I knew he was drunk, that still hurt a bit._ "I shaw all dose guys aroun' you 'n figured it wash only a matter o' time 'fore you shold him out to the highesht bidder. But ya' know what?" he asked in an extremely loud whisper, like we were sharing a secret, "I had no reason to think dat, really. I didn't trusht you, 'cause I knew..." he paused and tapped his temple to illustrate his point, while squinting at me. "I knew, Bella. I knew dat there was shomething not right with Charlotte. I wash pro- projecting."

His words were becoming more indistinct as the large amount of alcohol he had consumed finally seemed to take hold of him.

"I'm shorry, Bella. I am. You're a nishe girl. Lemme make it up to you. You should c- come here, Friday night. Be my guesht. Bring a friend. It'sh a costume party. It'll be fun. I'll make sure your name'sh on the lisht. Okay? Okay?" He seemed agitated.

"Sure, Jasper," I said in a calm voice, figuring he wouldn't remember this tomorrow, anyway, "that sounds like fun."

"Awww, thanksh," he slurred leaning against me heavily. He reached out and hugged me with surprising strength, holding me tightly, his head leaning heavily onto my shoulder. He overbalanced and I found myself being pushed off the banquette as his full weight came down to rest on me. I had just resigned myself to becoming intimately acquainted with the floor when I felt a strong arm brace my back.

Edward reached over me and carefully unwrapped Jasper from my shoulders. Between the two of us we were able to wedge him more securely into the corner. As soon as he was stable I slid out of the U-shaped booth and stood next to Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said simply.

Edward frowned at his passed out friend before turning to me. I took his hand, which had been hanging limply at his side and opened it gently, depositing Charlotte's engagement ring in his palm. Edward's eyes widened briefly as he looked at the piece of jewelry.

"He tried to give this to me. Please keep it safe, he may want it back when he sobers up."

Edward nodded his head and slipped the ring into his jacket's inside pocket before grabbing my hand.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"For what?" I asked.

"For sitting with him. Jasper's like another brother to me. Seeing him like this, it's hard. I appreciate that you didn't abandon him." He shot a dark look to the dance floor where a wildly gesticulating Emmett and sinuously sexy Rosalie could be seen dancing together.

"It's fine, Edward."

He sighed. "You've been great, Bella. From the day you agreed to work for me, you've been nothing but spot on. The way you are around the office, around my family," he gestured to Jasper, "my friends…. You've gone out of your way to play your part to the fullest. That's why I'm really sorry about what's going to happen."

I looked at him and frowned. "What going to happen?" I echoed.

"My ex is here, Bella. Tanya. I should have realized she'd be invited, but have been so busy lately, I didn't give it any real thought. I saw her while Aro, Emmett and I were making the rounds earlier. She knows I'm an investor in this club so she knows I'm here, even if she hasn't seen me yet. I'm afraid when she does see me there will be a scene. I promised her that I wouldn't make a fool of her by seeing someone so soon after our break up. Unfortunately, our hand was revealed earlier than we expected, and by now she knows we're seeing each other. It might get ugly."

I took a deep breath as I considered what Edward was saying.

"What do you think she'll do?"

"I'm sure she'll have some unflattering things to say to both of us. It's probably best if you don't go anywhere by yourself while you're here. Take Rose if you need to use the restroom. I'll stay with you otherwise. I've had a lot of practice dealing with Tanya's moods. I'll do my best to deflect. I'm sorry."

I nodded. "It's fine, Edward. You're not expected to be omniscient. I can handle her."

Edward smiled, "Thatta girl," he said. We watched as Emmett and Rosalie made their way back to the table. Edward shot them a dark look.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Edward just scowled at him before turning to me. "You want to dance?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

We both glanced over at Jasper. Seeing that he was secure in his little corner we turned and made our way across the VIP section and down the stairs. Edward reached out for my hand and we continued to the dance floor. It was packed tight, but Edward seemed to be able to move smoothly through the crowd, pulling me behind him. He found a relatively open spot and turned to face me. The pulsating crowd kept us pushed close together. He rested his right hand on my hip and grabbed my right with the other. He pulled my hand up to his shoulder and then released it, letting his hand fall back to hang loosely at his side. I slid my arm up so that my hand was resting on his back.

Conversation was all but impossible, but our close contact allowed us to move well together. I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Edward was an excellent dancer, and that let me take chances I normally wouldn't while dancing. If I leaned back his loose hand would come up behind me to support my back. If I was pressed against him by the crowd he'd easily take a half step back to give me more room.

Every now and then someone would come up to Edward and say something close to his ear. He usually nodded and smiled at these people. Sometimes he would lean into them and say a few words. Some of them would smile at me or offer a silent greeting, which I would return politely. I was surprised by how well-known he seemed to be. After one inaudible conversation he leaned over to me and put his lips almost on my ear.

"Well-wishers," he said, by way of explanation.

I nodded my understanding and we continued to dance.

We had been dancing to a particularly raucous number when the music suddenly shifted into a slower, more sinuous beat of Timbaland's _Scream_. I felt the area around me open up as some people left the floor. It was still crowded, but I wasn't pushed up hard against Edward anymore. We continued to dance. The music was seductive and sexy. A random bump against my back pushed me into him. Instead of stepping back, I slid the hand that had been on his back around his neck. He looked at me questioningly. I dropped my chin and looked up at him through my lashes. I watched as he swallowed hard. He was looking at me intently.

_So won't you scream at the top of your lungs…if your body's feeling right._

A small voice in the back of my head was trying to get my attention. It was reminding me that Edward wasn't really my boyfriend and my "come hither" look was probably altogether inappropriate, but Edward didn't seem to mind and I told the voice to shut the hell up. I brought my other hand up behind his neck.

_And you're the designated driver, yeah, I'm not afraid cause I'm a rider, yeah, ain't nothing wrong with feeling right._

Edward grabbed my hips hard with both his hands and rotated me slowly so my back was to his chest. I'd managed to keep my hands locked behind his head. He slid one arm down my hip to the outside of my thigh and left it there. The other moved to my waist and pulled me against him tightly.

Well, well, well. Hello, Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected…. Not.

_Cause when it feels good, don't fight it, if you like it. Don't fight it if you like it._

Edward's voice suddenly sounded quietly in my ear, "Turn your head."

I did as he requested, turning my face towards the sound of his voice. His lips were hovering just a breath away from mine and I decided it was my turn to initiate. Rising up on my toes, I pressed my lips firmly to his. The hand he had resting on my thigh began to travel slowly up to my hip and then back down to its original position. He rubbed me slowly as he kissed me over my shoulder.

_If it feels good, why don't you scream?_

I broke away from him in an attempt to catch my breath. Instead of raising his head, however, he dropped it lower and nuzzled my neck through the curtain of my hair. My heart began to pound. It had been a long time since I'd had this feeling. His grip loosened enough that I was able to turn in his arms and face him as the song ended. Edward raised his head. His eyes were very dark. I saw his lips move, but didn't hear what he said. He slowly lowered his mouth back to mine as the pulsating beat of the next song started.

His warm lips felt amazing against mine. Like back at the office, his tongue brushed against my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. His flavor filled my senses. Scotch and Edward. Feeling brave, I tentatively touched his tongue with mine. He responded immediately, stilling our swaying bodies as he stroked my tongue with his own. A moan I couldn't control bubbled up from the depths of my soul. I doubted he could hear it, but I was sure he could feel it. His hands were moving up and down the length of my sides. Mine traveled down his back and up to his neck. I was about to fist them in his hair when Edward stumbled forward into me, breaking our kiss.

Edward's arms tightened around me, making sure I had my balance before he turned with a snarled curse to whomever had bumped into him so hard. I took a second to wipe at the corners of my mouth and waited for Edward to turn back. He didn't. Instead, one of his arms shot out behind him as if he was protecting me, pushing me back from whatever was happening in front of him. I rose to my tiptoes and peeked over his shoulder to see who he was confronting.

There, in front of him, was the slightly familiar figure of Tanya Denali. Edward's ex. I recognized her from the picture that had been in Edward's dressing room the night I met him. She caught my eye over the top of Edward's shoulder and I saw fury there. Suddenly, I understood Edward's earlier apology.

This was not going to be pretty.

- - - - -

Sorry to leave it there, bbs. Well, not really. How could I get you to come back unless I promised you a catfight or epic proportions? Or not. I guess you'll have to come back to see.

As much as I love you all, and I do, there's no chance of a real update before Christmas. I am toying with the idea of a smutty little outtake/oneshot set in the THTF universe, though: what would have happened in Edward's shower if he weren't such a gentleman the night he met her? What do you think? All I want for Christmas is a review. Would you make my dream come true?

Pictures linked in my profile for this chapter are:

Power panties

Bella's La Perla silk robe

$50,000 Tiffany earrings

Bella's dress

Stroke of Midnight cocktail waitress uniform

Rose's dress

Scream by Timbaland (Thanks, snshyne, for finding this song for me. It's hottt with three t's!)


	20. Merry Christmas

Dear Readers, what follows is a travesty, really. It's just terrible. It has NO PLACE in the true THTF timeline. However, it's my little gift to you this holiday season. If you're not interested, don't read it. It has zero relevance to the story. But it is my smutty little Christmas gift to you.

Chapter 20 – Merry Christmas

EPOV

I pulled my car into the lot at Cullen Enterprises and threw it into park. Sitting back I exhaled loudly before slamming my head back into the rest and running my hands through my hair. I caught sight of my reflection in the rearview mirror and grimaced. My top lip was slightly swollen where my _ex_-girlfriend had hauled off and smacked me when I dumped her ass tonight.

Tonight started out fairly typically. I worked later than I should, took a quick shower, dressed and met Tanya downtown. She was angry because I was late. What else is new—she was always pissy about something. Being seen was part of the allure for Tanya and my arriving fashionably late meant she had to make her grand entrance alone. The cold shoulder made the evening even more unpleasant and she made it completely clear that there was no reason for us to leave together. Damned bitch—felt like she was owed something.

The bastard from Star Magazine had the balls to call out to me, "Another one bites the dust, eh, Cullen?" when I walked out. I would've punched the little prick, except he was right.

I opened the car door and got out. I stalked over to the elevator. Inserting the key that would take me to the 40th floor, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I'd have to call my freakin' publicist tomorrow and have her work on spin control. She wouldn't be surprised to hear from me. My mind was made up; with everything going on right now it would be better if Tanya and I no longer associated. Besides, she was a lousy lay.

Once upstairs I walked through the reception area and into my office. I could probably get a few more hours of work done if I focused. I headed to the bathroom to take a leak.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed.

Standing in my shower, all shiny and wet was some fuckhot chick, with nothing but her hair covering her tits and a washcloth—my washcloth—held over the Promised Land.

I struggled to turn away as the good manners my mother had instilled in me warred with my baser instincts.

_Fuck it_, I thought. That fight was lost before it even started. I took a step into the bathroom and let the door close behind me. A quick glance around the room informed me that this woman must be with the cleaning company. A pair of jeans and some sort of ugly smock were piled on top of the cleaning cart that was pushed to the side of the room.

I was snapped from my study of the room by a sudden scream. My eyes flew back to the naked woman standing in my shower. I frowned, shook my head and raised my hand in a gesture telling her to calm the fuck down.

"Enough!" I said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Her jaw snapped shut as her eyes went wide.

"G-get out," she commanded weakly.

I chuckled. _Yeah, I don't think so._

"This is my bathroom, why should I leave?"

"I-I'm not dressed." She had a knack for stating the obvious, it seems. "Get out and I'll dry off and leave."

I pursed my lips, pretending to consider her words, before shaking my head slowly.

"I don't think so. I need to take a leak."

Walking over to the toilet I unzipped my fly and pulled out my suddenly interested dick. I didn't bother hiding myself from her—hell it was my bathroom. I didn't know if she was watching, though. I didn't look at her 'til I was done.

She hadn't moved at all. She was staring at me with wide eyes, her hair and hand still covering all the interesting parts.

"Who… who are you?"

I snorted.

"I already told you. This is my bathroom. I'm Edward Cullen. Who the hell are you?"

"Isabella Swan, sir."

_Sir. Nice._ The sound of that went straight to my balls.

"Well, Isabella Swan, we seem to have a problem here, don't we?"

"A problem?" her voice quivered, barely audible over the sound of the water falling from the showerhead.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, you're employed by the company contracted to clean this building." I paused, raising an eyebrow, waiting for her confirmation.

"Yes, sir."

_Sir._

"Unless there's some obscure clause of which I am unaware, you are in violation of your contractual duties. You're fired."

"What? NO!"

She took a step closer.

"Yes," I replied, affecting boredom. "My assistant will contact your employer tomorrow and terminate our contract, effective immediately. Since we're terminating for cause I have no doubt that you'll lose your position, as well." I took a deep breath. "Good evening, Miss Swan."

I turned and began slowly walking towards the door to my office.

"Wait!" A slow smile spread across my face. I erased it before turning to face her.

"Yes?"

"If you cancel your contract, the people working with me tonight will lose their jobs as well as me. That's not fair."

"I'm not interested in fair, Miss Swan. I expect a certain level of service from the people around me. Without a doubt, your indiscretion tonight is the worst example of professional behavior to which I've ever been subjected. Your company's contract with Cullen Enterprises will be terminated effective tomorrow. I suggest you finish what you came here to do tonight and start looking for new employment in the morning."

I turned once again and resumed my walk to the door. I was a good judge of character and had a feeling that this wasn't over yet. Isabella Swan wasn't going to go down without a fight.

_Though, at this point it was likely she'd go down quite willingly._

"Sir?"

_Yes!_

I faked an exasperated sigh before turning to face her once more.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" She asked this in a small voice. It was unlikely that this behavior was the norm for her, but if she were willing, who was I to say no?

I pretended to ponder her question.

"What did you have in mind, Miss Swan?"

Instead of answering me she took a deep, shuddering breath. Tilting her head to the ceiling she dropped the washcloth that she had been holding.

Au natural. It had been years since I'd seen an unwaxed pussy.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Swan?"

When she lowered her head to look at me again I could see a dangerous glint in her eye.

_Hmm…_

"Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was different, calmer, more self-assured.

"I asked you a question, Miss Swan. What _exactly _did you have in mind?"

Instead of answering she stepped out of the shower, dripping water everywhere. Oh well, she was with the cleaning company, if she wanted to make a mess she'd be the one who'd have to deal with it.

She took a faltering step towards me, before hesitating. Reaching up, she swept back the hair that had been covering her breasts and allowed it to slither down over her back.

Her glistening breasts were bare before my eyes, the dusky peaks taut with… cold?

I was so surprised by her sudden aggression I didn't attempt to retreat from her when she stepped in front of me. Rising on her toes she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"How about I show you?"

She placed her palms flat on my chest and leaned into me. I could feel her soft breasts press into me and the water from her body quickly soaked my shirt.

"Ooh," she sighed with mock sadness, "you got all wet. Let's get that shirt off you."

Her hand tugged at the knot on my tie and the silk quickly unraveled. She slung the tie over her shoulder before reaching up for her hair. With a few deft moves she had her hair up in a complicated knot that she secured with my very expensive, but now ruined tie.

Her hands returned to me and she nimbly flicked open the buttons of my shirt baring my chest and abs in no time. She slid her hand beneath the material and over my chest. She rubbed her thumbs against my nipples eliciting a response from them and my now fully engaged dick.

This was not what I had envisioned when I first taunted her, but who was I to complain?

Her hands continued up my chest and over my shoulders, sliding off my shirt in the process. Her hands trailed down my arms pausing to squeeze my biceps. Her eyebrows quirked at the definition there. Her hands continued down my forearms, over my wrists and to my hands. Grasping them firmly, she pulled them up to her now barely damp breasts.

Still manipulating my hands with hers she squeezed with considerable force crushing her own flesh beneath them. I could feel her hardened nipples brushing my palms.

Experimentally, I circled my flattened hands against her peaks. She hissed and arched into my palms. Her own hands dropped away. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened as her head tipped back, exposing the column of her throat. Instead of taking her cue, I used my fingers to pinch her nipples—hard.

She squealed, a surprisingly erotic sound.

_So she likes it a little rough._

She took a half step closer to me, attempting to mold her body to mine, but I stepped away, wanting to reassert control now that I was confident in what she wanted.

"No, no, Miss Swan," I chided.

She looked at me, eyes blazing, before taking another step, forcing me back once more. I was shocked to find myself up against the bathroom door.

"Yes!" she avowed. She lowered her head over my shoulder and bit me, hard, where my bare neck and shoulder met.

_Fuck! That hurt._

I sucked in a pained breath through my teeth and heard her chuckle, low and sensual.

"You like to play rough." I stated this as fact, not giving her the opportunity to deny my words.

She gave me a sly smile before pushing me back so I again bumped my head on the bathroom door. Now she attacked my neck in earnest, licking and nipping the skin there.

I slid my hands around her waist and down her backside, gripping her ass cheeks firmly before pulling her against my throbbing erection. I heard her small moan of approval before she bucked in my hands thrusting herself against me.

I couldn't help the low, "Fuucckk…" that escaped me.

"If you're lucky, maybe." She answered my involuntary expletive.

This was not at all what I'd envisioned when I started this. How did she get to be in charge?

"There's no 'maybe' about it, Miss Swan," I said in a menacing voice.

I slid my hand over her hip and down between her legs. Quickly, I thrust two fingers through her nest of curls and between her slick lips.

"You're so fucking wet." I smiled to myself. She might think she was in charge, but she clearly wanted what only I could give her right now.

"Of course," she murmured breathily, "I just got out of the shower." She laughed again, darkly.

_Bitch!_

Crooking the two fingers sliding between her wet folds I pinched her clit eliciting a pained cry from her, "Ai!"

"You don't know what you're up against, Miss Swan," I warned her.

She ground her hips against my rampant cock suggestively, "I think I do," she responded.

I was about to thrust my fingers into her when she suddenly stepped back leaving me bereft. Had she changed her mind?

I looked at her face, but there was nothing in her expression to lead me to believe that playtime was over. However, she continued to retreat from me slowly. Her defensive withdrawal spoke to the predator in me. I began stalking her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm not done with you."

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes flickered back towards the shower stall.

_Oh._

She continued her retreat until she was able to step back into the stall. She turned quickly and adjusted the knobs. Steamy water shot from the showerhead. She turned back to face me and crooked a finger, commanding me to come to her.

Any thought of rebellion was quickly squashed. I stepped into the stall, pausing only to kick off my shoes. The hot water quickly soaked my pants. The wet material clung to me uncomfortably. She eyed the prominent bulge in my pants significantly.

"You seem to have a problem there," she said jokingly.

I growled at her in response. She giggled before reaching out for my belt and quickly undoing it. She flicked her wrist as she pulled it from the belt loops causing a loud *snap* to reverberate through the room. The belt was an amazing makeshift whip. I yanked the supple leather from her hand and threw it out of the shower before she got any ideas.

I watched as the water ran in rivulets down her skin. The water hitting her on her shoulders coursed over her breasts, tiny drops clinging to her tight nipples. I lowered my head to suck the liquid from her tempting breasts. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. I smirked against her skin.

Her hands were very busy. She undid the button on my pants before pulling down the zipper and sliding her hand inside. She palmed my rock hard cock through my boxers, rubbing her hand up and down as quickly as the confines of my pants would allow. My hand went to hers to attempt to control her movements, but she quickly withdrew with a condescending, "Nuh-uh," and a little shake of her head.

I exhaled loudly in exasperation and it was her turn to smirk. Finally, she shoved her hands in my waistband and yanked my pants and boxers down. She shoved the soaked material as low as she could before dropping to her knees before me.

_Fuck yeah!_

Her eyes were fixed on my cock as it bobbed before her. She licked her lips before leaning forward to take the head in her mouth.

I'd had plenty of women on their knees before me and always got a thrill from the dominance I could exert in this position. But there was something about Isabella Swan in this position that was different. There wasn't a trace of submission in her posture or actions. She was completely in control here.

Without using her hands she slid my entire length into her hot mouth. I could feel myself tapping the back of her relaxed throat—fuck! She had _no_ gag reflex. Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked hard on my cock and slid my length in and out of her mouth. I could already feel the tightening in my abdomen. Damn! This was going to be an abysmal performance if I didn't get myself, or her, under control.

My hands shot out quickly, unsuccessfully attempting to find purchase in her tightly coiled hair. I settled for holding the sides of her head as she continued to lick and suck on my cock. My impending release eased off a bit as I slowed her down with my hands.

She reached up and slid my tie from her head allowing her glorious hair to tumble down. _Yes!_ I quickly buried my fingers in her mahogany tresses, further controlling her movements. The feelings of dominance I usually had when a woman was giving me head like this were asserting themselves. I was about to thrust my hips into her with much more force when I felt something wet slither around my wrist.

Looking down, I saw her loop my tie around one of my wrists in a practiced maneuver before she quickly snagged my other wrist and pulled the tie tight, effectively binding my hands and rendering them useless. At no point did she stop her incredible suction. She held the loose end of my tie in her hand, using it to keep my bound wrists down low. A picture of dog on a leash flashed through my mind.

I wanted to struggle but my enforced helplessness before this woman, who was on _her_ knees in front of me, was mind-blowingly erotic. My release, which had been easing off just moments ago, surged through me. I closed my eyes. It would only be a matter of seconds before I shot my wad straight down her throat.

I refused to warn her, but should have known better. No one this naturally talented could fail to notice the signs. She gave me one final suck before releasing me with a loud pop. Rising fluidly to her feet she scooted out of the way of my orgasm and my semen splattered impotently on the tile only to be rinsed down the drain.

The involuntary thrusting of my hips slowed and I released a shuddering breath. Opening my eyes, I was met by her mocking smile. She took two steps past me and shut off the shower. Leading me by my tie, she walked through the bathroom, pausing at her cart to pull something out of her bag there, and into my office. I followed helplessly, the both of us dripping as we walked. I could have probably yanked the tie from her hands, but would eventually need her help to untie my bound wrists. I honestly wouldn't put it past Isabella to leave me like this for my assistant to find tomorrow should I piss her off.

We walked in silence to my leather couch. She turned and pushed me hard, causing me to overbalance and fall onto the tufted cushion. I cringed as the cold leather came into contract with my wet skin. Isabella laughed lightly at my discomfort.

She eyed my cock, which was only at half-mast following my recent release.

"You're useless to me like this," she sneered. _Well, that statement wasn't going to help at all._

She pondered for a moment before coming to a decision. She climbed into my lap, straddling me. When her pussy met my flagging member it suddenly took heart and began to expand once more. She wiggled her hips experimentally and I groaned at the contact. She smiled.

Leaning in once again she spoke softly in my ear.

"I don't usually clean your office," she whispered. "Tonight was a fluke, the hand of fate."

She rocked her hips against me and my cock stood ready once more. She continued to rub herself against me, taking the friction she needed. Her hips moved sinuously, slowly at first and then with more vigor. Her breathing accelerated. She threw back her head with a deep groan. My hips responded to her rhythm with movements of their own. A low moan started in her chest and her rocking increased pace. I watched helplessly as she found her release on her own, my now throbbing cock nothing more than a means to an end for her.

She slumped down on me shuddering. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"Untie me." I tried to sound confident, but the words came out more like a request than a command.

She chuckled.

"Why would I do that?"

I started to worry that she did intend to leave me like this for Mrs. Cope to find in the morning.

She stood abruptly and reached over for the small packet she must have taken from her bag earlier. Ripping the condom open with her teeth she expertly rolled it down my length. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"I give you credit, Mr. Cullen, that's one fine prick you've got there." I could see the sparkle in her eye.

She took a step closer before turning her back to me suddenly. Spreading her legs wide, she grasped my cock at the base and positioned herself over it. After a moment's hesitation she impaled herself on me, letting out a loud moan.

"God, so big."

Once firmly seated, she leaned back, resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her walls contracting and relaxing around me. Turning my head I attempted to capture her ear in my mouth. She shifted away from me slightly denying me access to her body.

She moved forward and used her thighs to rise over my lap. She held this position for a few seconds before dropping back down on me. She bobbed up and down a few more times before setting a steady rhythm. I slid my hips a little closer to the edge of the couch, giving her a bit more space to work with.

From this angle all I could see was her swaying hair. I longed to brush it aside and watch her hips rise and fall. Had her hair been shorter I may have been able to catch a glimpse of myself as I slid in and out of her body. My frustration was almost overwhelming.

"Isabella…" I moaned.

At the sound of her name she gasped. With her free hand she reached down. I could feel her manipulate her clit with her own fingers as she rode me expertly. My hips started jerking to meet her downward thrusts. Her fingers kept pace with her rocking and I could hear her moan as she did before coming earlier.

"God, yes, come on my cock," I whispered in a strained voice.

My words spurred her on and before I knew it her rhythm was faltering and she was taking the Lord's name in vain—loudly.

"Oh God, oh fuck… oh, oh ooohhh!." I could feel her pussy walls clamping down on my cock and I shot my load once again. This time into the condom instead of the shower stall.

We remained connected until my softening cock was a threat to the integrity of the used condom. She stood quickly, leaned over suddenly and kissed me briefly on the mouth. She was gone so fast I didn't even get to kiss her back. She reached down and removed the condom from me, tying it carefully so as to not spill the contents.

"If you get me fired, I'll never have a reason to come back here," she said with a direct look. "You don't seem like the kind of man to miss many opportunities."

"Opportunities?"

"Yes, the opportunities you'd have to take what you want from me. By my count you owe me, Mr. Cullen. There were four orgasms in this office tonight, two for you, two for me. Mine, however, were self-induced. I could have gotten the same results from my vibrator.

I glared at her but she just laughed.

"Like I said before, I don't usually clean your office. You can change that, however. Call my boss tomorrow and request that I be assigned here permanently. I'll leave the number on your desk. He won't like it, but he'll do it," she paused significantly, "if he's properly motivated. I get the impression that you are a good motivator, Mr. Cullen."

With that she sauntered into the bathroom, dropping my tied wrists into my lap. I immediately started trying to work the knots. She was right, I wasn't one to let an opportunity pass me by. If I could get free quickly this night wouldn't end the way she expected. I could put her in my debt in a matter of hours.

She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, pulling her supply cart behind her, only to find me still struggling with my well-tied wrists. She laughed lightly.

"I'll give you an A for effort, but you aren't going to be able to untie that knot."

She walked over to my desk, scribbled something down on my blotter, and took a pair of scissors, waving them in my face.

"I'll leave these for you. I'm sure you'll be able to slice through the tie with a few minutes of effort. I hope I'll see you again. Soon."

With that she turned and walked out of my office.

- - - - -

Merry Christmas!

In case you couldn't tell this was a reimagining of their first encounter. Feel free to review this chapter if you'd like. I'm not good at writing lemons and would love to hear your opinions of this one. Chapter 21 will resume the regularly scheduled story including EPOV of the dance floor kiss, the catfight (?), lunch with Esme and two interesting conversations.


	21. God, I Want You

Thanks, as always, to my betas, Kristi and Lisa. Special thanks to Kristi for her Polyvore skills. She's been hunting up outfits for all of Bella's special occasions. She's much better at it–her eye is less trashy, more classy than mine. Her mind on the other hand…

This chapter is dedicated to AngelaSampedro99 who left me my 900th review. Thank you! Let's see how much everyone likes EPOV. Could it put me over 1000 reviews?

Chapter 21 – God, I Want You…

EPOV

After making sure that Emmett and Rosalie would keep an eye on Jasper I turned to Bella.

"You wanna dance?"

She smiled. "Sure." I was glad that she wasn't going to beg off the way she tried to at the Gala.

I reached out and took her hand so I could lead her through the crowded club more easily. Reaching the dance floor, I maneuvered my way through until I found a small space near the center. The crowd required that we stayed close together, and I wasn't complaining. Bella was simply beautiful tonight, and I was lucky enough to be the one she was rubbing up against every time the crush of dancers shifted. To keep her close, I held her by one hip and pulled her opposite hand to my shoulder

The music was so loud that conversation wasn't possible, but Bella seemed to be more comfortable with this style of dancing than she was with our ballroom foray. She certainly took my body cues well. When the flow of people around us would ebb, she would press her hips against me and lean her head and shoulders away. I had to reach my arms around to support her in this position and I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her body when it was pressed against mine like this. Every now and then she'd be gently pushed against me by an enthusiastic dancer and I'd step back to give her room.

People who knew I was an investor would approach from time to time. Because of the loud music our conversations were short, but I thanked each one with a nod or a few shouted words. Several greeted Bella and I could see her curious expression.

"Well-wishers," I said, by way of explanation.

She nodded her understanding as we continued to dance. I was ready for a drink after a particularly wild song ended and was about to suggest we head back to the table when Timbaland's _Scream_ blared through the speakers.

The slow, sensual beat didn't appeal to as many dancers as the more raucous numbers, and I felt the area around us open up as some people left the floor. It was still crowded, but Bella and I weren't pushed up hard against each other anymore. We continued to dance only holding each other lightly. The music was seductive and sexy. Suddenly, Bella fell against me as some drunken fool stumbled into her. Instead of stepping back after regaining her balance, she slid one hand around my neck. We were now pressed together from knee to shoulder.

_What's this?_ I wondered.

Bella dropped her chin and looked up at me through her lashes. Her look was…challenging. I swallowed as I tried to figure out what she was doing.

_So won't you scream at the top of your lungs…if your body's feeling right._

It seemed that Bella was embracing the whole "cat's out of the bag" situation to its fullest. This was confirmed when she wrapped her other hand around my neck, as well. We were practically welded together.

_And you're the designated driver, yeah, I'm not afraid cause I'm a rider, yeah, ain't nothing wrong with feeling right._

If she was ready to play this game, then I was ready, too. Reaching for her, I placed my hands on her hips and spun her slowly so her back was to my front. She never lost her grip around my neck. In this position she couldn't help but feel the way her body was affecting me as her swaying ass came into contact with my rapidly hardening cock. I reaffirmed my promise to myself to find someone on Friday night who could help me out. I slid one arm down her hip and let it rest on the outside of her thigh. I snaked my other arm around her waist and pulled her against me tightly.

_Goddamn she felt good._

_Cause when it feels good, don't fight it, if you like it. Don't fight it if you like it._

We rocked against each other like this. Hell, if we were naked we'd be fucking right now. Suddenly, our intimate contact overwhelmed me and I found myself leaning into her ear.

"Turn your head."

I was somewhat surprised when she did as I said, turning her face towards me. Her lips were poised just before mine. I was about to close the infinitesimal distance between our mouths when she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked. _Could she be feeling this, too?_ I recovered quickly and began rubbing slow circles from her thigh to her hip while we kissed languidly over her shoulder.

_If it feels good, why don't you scream?_

Suddenly, she pulled away from our kiss. I could hear her gasping for air and smiled. _I knew she was feeling it, too!_ To hide my ridiculous grin, I buried my face in her hair and pressed tiny kisses to her neck. Her already harsh breathing got louder until she was practically moaning.

_Maybe I wouldn't have to wait until Friday. Hell, maybe I wouldn't have to wait until we left._

There was something wrong with my line of thinking, but for the life of me, I couldn't focus enough to figure out what it was. I relaxed my hold on her so that I could turn her in my arms as the song ended. I raised my head and caught her eye.

"God, I want you…" I whispered. We could barely hear each other when shouting, so there was no way she could hear my barely murmured declaration. Instead of repeating myself, I attempted to show her what I wanted. I lowered my head and captured her lips once more as the driving beat of the next song started.

Her lips were warm and I had an incredible desire to taste her. I ran my tongue against her lower lip and hoped she'd grant me access as she had earlier tonight when I kissed her in front of her former employer. I was gratified when she opened for me. My tongue explored her mouth gently. I was enjoying the taste of Bella and wine when I felt the tip of her tongue touch mine. The taste of her combined with the feel of her velvet tongue overwhelmed me and I stopped dancing so I could concentrate on the experience, tangling our tongues together. I could feel a vibration in her mouth that could only be a moan. I ran my hands up and down the length of her sides and could feel her rubbing her hands from my neck, down my back and up again. I was about to suggest taking this somewhere more private when someone shoved into me hard from behind.

Whoever that was was going to die.

Our kiss broke off and I could feel Bella start to fall as I stumbled into her. I tightened my arms around her and remained still until I was sure she had regained her balance then before spinning in place, keeping her behind me. I shouldn't have been surprised by who had shoved me, but I was.

Tanya stood in front of me and she was pissed. One look at her face and I could tell that she seemed to have forgotten that as far as the public was concerned, _she_ dumped _me_. She was about to cause a scene and destroy her carefully planted story. I wouldn't put it past Tanya to take a swing at Bella. Before the thought fully registered, my arm shot out behind me in a warding gesture, trying to keep Bella out of the line of fire.

I watched as Tanya's focus shifted. Instead of looking at me, she was now peering over my shoulder. I groaned silently to myself. Bella had risen to her tiptoes and was now clearly visible behind my back.

This was not going to be pretty.

"You whore!" Tanya shrieked, trying to barrel straight through me to get to Bella. That wasn't going to work. I caught the hysterical woman in my arms and started walking forward carrying her away from Bella. I hoped. _She wouldn't follow me, would she?_

I glanced back to see that Bella was, indeed, following us. _What was she thinking?_ My picking up Tanya hadn't stopped her caterwauling anyway; now she was trying to reach around me with flailing arms, screaming incoherently the whole time. Suddenly, she kicked out, her foot connecting with my shin and her knee connecting with my balls. My breath left me with a "whoosh." I dropped her instinctively as my knees came together and I bent in two before dropping to my knees. It hadn't been a full-fledged kick, but hurt like a bitch anyway. I heard a few nearby guys groan in sympathy as Tanya stormed up to Bella. I wanted to call out a warning but my throat had tightened in response to my pain. I couldn't move and I couldn't yell. All I could do was watch.

EmPOV

There was a scuffle on the dance floor. I could hear some chick screaming her fool head off and the communal moan that often sounds after some poor guy's taken a hit to the junk. I stood up to get a better look at what was happening.

The music was still blaring, but much of the dance floor had cleared. No one was dancing and a large circle was open in the middle. As I watched I could see one person go down. It took a moment for me to realize the guy on the floor was my brother. Before I even processed this fact, I had vaulted over the railing delineating the VIP section and used my considerable bulk to muscle my way through the crowd.

Where the hell were the bouncers, I wondered? If I could get here this fast why couldn't they?

I looked at the other participants in this brawl and was shocked into immobility. As far as I could tell Edward had been taken down by his ex-skank, Tanya. She was currently stalking Bella, a crazed look in her eye. For her part, Bella was observing Tanya coolly. There wasn't a trace of fear on her face as she watched the hysterical woman who had just taken down a man fifty plus pounds heavier than her.

Tanya's shrieking was changing, becoming more coherent.

"You whore! Fuckin' slut! What are you doing here with _my_ boyfriend?"

Bella didn't answer. I did see her eyebrow rise at Tanya's description of Edward as her boyfriend. Her lack of response seemed to incense Tanya even more.

"I asked you a question, you fat cow! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Bella had started circling as Tanya approached her, forcing the nut job to follow her. Bella's hands came up defensively, her arms spread wide. I'd seen enough wrestling back in college to recognize the gesture.

The bouncers had finally arrived but instead of subduing the circling pair they worked crowd control, keeping others from joining the potential fray. Of course, two hot chicks battling it out over Chicago's #1 Most Eligible Bachelor? You couldn't buy this kind of advertising.

As the brother of the guy still lying on the floor I was pissed. As an investor, though, I could appreciate their dilemma.

When it became obvious that Bella wasn't going to be drawn into a shouting match, Tanya lost what little control she'd managed to scrape together. Screaming incoherently once more, she charged Bella. Bella stood firm, ready to take the hit. As Tanya reached her, Bella quickly stepped to the side allowing Tanya's momentum to carry her right past her position. When Tanya was a step beyond her, Bella put her hand on her back and shoved--hard. Tanya went sprawling face down on the dance floor. She was momentarily stunned, but got to her feel fairly quickly. Bella hadn't pressed her advantage, instead allowing Tanya to regain her feet.

Tanya spun quickly and looked back at Bella, who still hadn't uttered a word. A calculating look came into her eye.

"What's the matter, slut? Got nothing to say for yourself? How long have you been fucking my man?"

That accusation seemed to snap Bella from her silence.

"You broke up with him." It was a simple statement, uttered quietly, but easily heard over the now lowered music. It seemed to draw Tanya up short.

For a moment she was silent, but then a shrewd look came over her face.

"I knew he was seeing someone else!" Tanya shouted, "That's why I broke up with him!"

Before Bella could reply Tanya launched another attack. Bella had seemed to be off guard, but reacted to the assault with practiced ease. As Tanya charged her, Bella grabbed her arm and pulled, twisting Tanya's arm behind her own back, turning her so that her back was against Bella's front. It was a very painful position. She snaked her other arm around Tanya's neck and pulled her close. The belligerent woman froze.

I took advantage of this break in the action to go to Edward's side.

"Can you get up, man?" I asked. Edward nodded and held out his hand for assistance. I reached out and pulled him up.

When he was on his feet I leaned over and said, "What the fuck happened?"

Edward shook his head, eyes fixed on the scene before him.

Tanya was immobilized by Bella's hold. She'd inflict considerable pain on herself if she tried to struggle while Bella held her this way. Edward stepped cautiously towards the two women, both hands held in front of himself in a calming gesture. If it were me, I'd be holding my hands over my balls.

"What's your problem, Tanya?" Edward asked, menace in his voice. "You broke up with me. I've only been seeing Bella a few days, you have no reason to attack her."

"You promised!" she wailed. It was as if she'd forgotten there was an audience. I had no idea what Edward had promised her.

"It's not like you waited." He was approaching the two women. Another step or two would put him in striking range of Tanya's legs, should she decide to kick out.

I could see the color drain from her face at Edward's declaration. There hadn't been any pictures, but a friend of Rose's who had known that Edward was seeing Tanya, but didn't know they broke up, saw Tanya and some guy hooking up at a party. Rose told Edward. He'd thanked her for her concern, but saw no reason to pursue the issue since he counted himself lucky just to be rid of her.

Edward had finally reached the pair. He stepped smoothly to Bella's side and whispered something in her ear. Bella cocked her head and nodded. She released Tanya with a hearty shove that once again sent her sprawling to the floor. Edward quickly wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her away as Tanya struggled to her feet once more.

The music, which had quieted down considerably during the altercation, increased in volume. Two equally skanky girls ran up to Tanya and she tried to salvage what was left of her dignity. The bouncers glanced around and, seeing no more signs of trouble, began letting dancers return to the floor. The crowd surged around me as I made my way back to our table in the VIP section.

I got back just in time to hear my wife compliment Bella on the fight.

"You are fierce, bitch! Where did you learn to fight like that?" I shook my head. My Rosie was a tiger.

Edward was signaling Tia for another bottle. Jasper continued to sleep, oblivious to the lessening drama. Bella reached for her wineglass and took a sip before answering.

"My dad was Chief of Police of my hometown. He taught me all kinds of defensive moves when I was living with him." Her cheeks were flaming, but I couldn't tell if she was angry, embarrassed or feeling the effects of her drink. "I don't know how effective the moves would be against a guy who's bigger than me, but they work with someone my own size." There was a hint of pride in her voice.

Tia approached the table with another bottle of Scotch, interrupting the conversation, and poured three glasses for Edward, Rose and me. Bella waved her off before she could pour one for her.

"Well, Bella, I knew that there was something about you I liked," Rose continued, "I like a girl who can take care of herself, especially against a skank--sorry Edward-- like Tanya Denali."

Edward just shook his head slowly at Rose's characterization. He was staring at his glass. Bella shifted uncomfortably. I realized that my wife's compliments were making Bella ill at ease. Shooting back my drink, I said, "C'mon, babe, let's dance," and grabbed my wife, pulling her from the seat, leaving Bella and Edward to babysit Jasper.

BPOV

I was relieved when Emmett and Rose left the table. I just wanted to put this whole humiliating experience behind me. Edward was being very quiet and I feared that I was about to get fired. He had known that a scene was likely once he realized his ex was here, but I don't think he expected me to get physical with the woman he had once had feelings for.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said quietly, gazing at my wineglass. He didn't answer me. I steeled myself for the inevitable look of disgust before turning to look at him.

He _was_ looking at me, but the look on his face wasn't one of disgust, it was…incredulity? I met his gaze and waited for him to say something.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked. He wasn't accusatory. Actually, he seemed…confused.

"For that scene. I'm sorry I knocked your girlfriend down. Twice. I know that's not what you hired me for. Am I fired?" This last bit escaped before I had a chance to censor myself.

His eyebrows rose as he looked at me. "Fired?" He paused and then let out a sharp bark of laughter.

_Color me confused._

"Fired? Oh, Bella, I should give you a raise! You were incredible. You did a great job of handling yourself in a situation I had no right to expose you to. See? This is what I mean! You're extraordinary. I could not have asked for more."

I didn't know what to say. I breathed out a small, "Oh," before looking away.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't more help."

"You couldn't have very well helped me, Edward. How would that have looked; you manhandling your ex? It's probably for the best that you were out of commission."

I paused. "Are you okay?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat as if he were about to say more, but Jasper suddenly stirred next to me, drawing both our attentions.

"Jazz? Hey man, you okay?" Edward asked in a concerned voice.

Jasper only groaned in response to Edward's question so I tried.

"Jasper? Jasper? Are you okay?" I touched his hand lightly. His eyes fluttered open at the contact.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Jasper, yeah, it's Bella."

"So shorry, darlin'." His voice was low and breathy.

"It's okay, Jasper. I understand. How do you feel?"

"She left me, Bella. I feel like shit."

I patted his hand more. "I'm so sorry."

Jasper closed his eyes once more and his head dropped back. I thought he had fallen asleep again when he suddenly spoke, "I don't know what to do."

"I think you should go home and get some rest. Things will look better in the morning." I glanced over at Edward. I had no idea how Jasper was going to get home. He obviously couldn't drive.

Edward nodded and got up quickly. He leaned down near me and squeezed my hand before placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'll be right back," he said before disappearing into the crowd.

I sat there next to Jasper, neither of us talking before he broke the silence.

"She was cheating on me; with her boss. Fuckin' Peter." At this declaration he laughed a bit hysterically. "That'sh funny! She was fuckin' 'fuckin' Peter'."

I grimaced, there was nothing funny about his statement, but he obviously needed someone to listen to him.

"Jasper, it will be alright."

"No, no it won't, Bella. It'll never be alright again. She was my life, ya' know? We've been together shince grad school. I wasted over five years of my life on her." He held out five fingers. "I don't know how to love anyone else,' he added sadly.

He brought his head down to the table and rested them on his folded arms. He was quiet and still so it took me a moment to realize he was actually crying. His distress was bringing tears to my eyes.

"Oh, Jasper." I reached out and patted his shoulder. With a shuddering sob he grabbed me around the waist and buried his head in my neck, continuing to cry. I rested one hand on his back and the other on the table in front of me.

"He always was an emotional drunk." I was so wrapped up in Jasper's misery I hadn't heard Edward approach. I gave him a panicked look, silently begging him to rescue me from Jasper's suffocating embrace.

Edward offered me his hand and I took it with the hand I had resting on the table. With his assistance I was able to slide out from the booth. Once I was standing Edward released me and turned to Jasper.

"C'mon, man. Aro's got a car waiting for you. You need to go home. Maybe take the day off tomorrow."

"Edward!" Jasper said loudly.

"Yeah, man, it's me." Edward stepped back as Jasper made his way out of the booth.

"She left me, man."

"I know. We can talk about it when you're feeling better."

Jasper threw his arms around Edward shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Hold on to her, man," he said, in a loud conspiratorial whisper, pointing to me, "she's one of the good ones. Don't let her go."

Edward was staggering under the bigger man's practically dead weight. I scooted to Jasper's other side and put my arm around his waist in an effort to help Edward. As soon as he realized I was there, Jasper unwrapped one arm from around Edward's shoulders and put it around mine instead. I staggered a bit as some of his weight rested on me.

The two of us began walking Jasper towards the back of the VIP section, where I assumed there was an exit Jasper could use. The entire time we were walking Jasper kept up a drunken monolog.

"You two…there's shomething about you two. I have a feeling…." Jasper attempted to pat himself on the chest, but only succeeded in pulling me in front of him since he hadn't let go of my shoulders yet. He stumbled over me in this awkward position. It was all I could do to keep myself on my feet.

"You two are great together. Jusht great. She'sh sho much better than that bitch, Denali, man. I dunno what you ever shaw in her. She musta been a firecracker in bed." Jasper laughed.

Edward was grimacing, but I couldn't tell if it was the conversation or the exertion that was causing him pain.

We reached a nondescript door. "Here we are, Jazz. Time to go home. A man dressed all in black opened the door and hurried out in front of us. Idling at the curb was an unassuming dark-colored sedan. The man in black opened the door. Edward and I continued trudging across the sidewalk, finally depositing Jasper in the backseat. Edward ducked his head inside and spoke briefly with the driver before stepping back and rejoining me on the sidewalk. The man in black slammed the door and the car pulled away immediately.

I heaved a sigh. "Poor guy," I murmured. Edward looked at me, shaking his head slowly. He let out a breathy chuckle.

"Are you okay?" he wanted to know.

"I'm fine. I just feel so sorry for him. He's miserable." We turned and walked towards the open door at the back of the club.

Edward nodded. "That he is. I think he'll be fine, though. These last few weeks with Charlotte have really screwed with his head. Now that he knows he can get back to living."

He continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Why was Jasper apologizing to you?"

"A misunderstanding, really. He hasn't been very nice to me since we met." Edward's eyebrows rose. "He admitted that he was suspicious of me, of my motives with you. He was afraid I'd sell you out to the highest bidder. He apologized for his assessment. I think we'll be good from now on."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know that he was giving you a hard time. I'll talk to him the next time I see him."

"There's really no need. Like I said, it was a misunderstanding."

We walked through the door and into the club. The pulsating music surrounded us as we made our way to our table.

"I hate to ask you for anything else tonight, Bella, but could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Would you drive my car back to the office? I'll need to drive Jazz's car."

"Oh, okay. Sure." I sat back down at our booth and slid over to make room for Edward, who sat beside me and poured himself another drink, which he quickly raised to his mouth.

Edward heaved a big sigh and cast his eyes to the ceiling. It looked like he was struggling with himself. I gave him a moment to work through whatever was bothering him.

He pursed his lips and shook his head. Instinctively, I laid my hand on his arm, trying to offer whatever comfort I could. Edward's head turned and he eyed my hand for a moment. Then, without warning he pulled me to him in a crushing embrace. My head turned automatically and I sought out his eager lips.

He kissed me hard pulling me across him so that I was seated on his lap, my legs together resting across the bench where I had been sitting just a moment ago. Without thought, my hands traveled to his hair, my fingers twining themselves in his perpetually messy coif. One of his hands traveled from my shoulder, down my back before settling on my hip.

It was in this rather compromising position that Emmett and Rosalie found us. Their juvenile whistles, shouts and comments pulling us from our make out session.

I tucked my head into Edward's chest to allow myself a bit of recovery time. That was unexpected… and enjoyable. These public displays of affection were a real perk to the job, I had to admit.

The rumble in his chest let me know that Edward was saying something to his brother, but I couldn't make out what. I raised my head in time to see Emmett shrug, dismissing whatever it was Edward had been saying.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I interjected, reaching over for my bag. Edward released me and helped me stand. I made my way across the VIP section, followed closely by Rose.

Entering the bathroom this time was different than earlier in the evening. People were looking at me and pointing. I could see eyes following me as I entered the stall. More eyes found me when I left. I washed my hands and made my way to the lounge area. I reapplied my lipstick and smoothed my hair while waiting for Rose.

She joined me a moment later. She made a pretense of fixing her makeup, but her eyes never left mine in the mirror. She finished her adjustments and leaned over to me.

"We need to talk, but this is not a good place. Give me your cell."

I handed her by Blackberry and she quickly programmed her number into my phone. She even took a quick picture of herself and set it as the caller ID.

"Give me a call tomorrow. I'll be around all day."

I nodded at her uncertainly. Rose glanced at her watch.

"It's almost 1 AM. Emmett and I need to get home. C'mon, I'll walk you back to Edward."

We made our way through the crowd. Edward and Emmett were involved in what appeared to be an argument, but they quieted down quickly as we approached. Edward stood and helped me back into our booth. Rose raised an eyebrow at Emmett. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he said. I smiled at their unspoken communication. He stood next to his wife.

"Bella, it was great spending more time with you. I hope to see you around again soon." He reached over for my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Goodnight, Bella. Remember what I said about tomorrow." She turned to Edward. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Rose," Edward said with a nod.

They turned and began making their way across the VIP section and down the stairs. I watched until they were out of sight and then turned to Edward.

"Is everything okay? You and Emmett seemed to be arguing."

"Just business, Bella. He's unhappy with something I've done recently. We were discussing it. Ultimately, he agreed that it was my decision to make."

He hadn't really given me any information so I couldn't comment, but I got the impression that he was being intentionally vague.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course."

Edward slid out of the booth and I followed him. He found Aro in the crowd and said goodnight before leading me out. We waited for the valet service to bring around the cars. It was freezing outside. The silky pashmina offered almost no protection from the cold night air. I admit I was a little disappointed that Edward didn't put his arm around me or offer me his coat to keep me warm.

_Silly girl, that's what men do for their real girlfriends, not for the women they pay to escort them around._

Edward tipped both valets when the cars were brought around. I slid into his Aston Martin and strapped on the seat belt. The seat warmers were on and warm air was already wafting through the vents. I sighed and checked my mirrors before pulling out of the lot behind Edward.

It was only a short time later that we were pulling into the garage. I got out of Edward's car and waited. Edward was on his cell phone. Who could he be talking to at this hour? He hung up and jumped out of the car before walking over to me.

We got on the elevator in silence and made our way to his office. I went into the dressing room and quickly changed my clothes. Carefully, I placed the earrings in their box and brought them out of the changing room with me. Edward was sitting at his desk looking over some files when I emerged. He didn't look up at me when I came out. I walked to his desk and laid the box near his elbow.

"Well, goodnight, Edward. I had a good time this evening. Thank you."

"Goodnight. Um, Emmett asked me to remind you that about lunch with my mother on Thursday. I'll have Ms. Weber email you the address and directions."

"Okay."

I turned and made my way to the door of his office. Pushing it open I walked over to the elevator. I'd half expected him to offer to drive me home, as he had on our other late nights. _You're being stupid again, Bella. You're not his girlfriend. You're just going home after work._ _No one's boss drives them home_ _after work._ I tried to remember the Night Owl schedule – where I'd have to go to get a bus home this late. I sighed and resigned myself to calling a cab.

Pausing in the reception area I pulled out my phone.

EPOV

I heard Bella on the phone in the reception area. I got up from my desk quickly and made my way to the closed door trying to hear who she could possibly be calling at this hour; it was just after 2 AM.

"Hello, yes, I need a cab."

_Shit!_ What the hell was I thinking? It was so late. Did buses even run this late? I should go out there and offer her a ride. No, it would look weird if I offered her a ride now. I should have been paying more attention earlier.

I listened quietly at the door, making sure that she was able to make arrangements.

"Yes, okay, I'll be waiting in the lobby. Thank you."

I heard the elevator chime as it opened and a moment later I heard the door close.

Dammit!

The evening had been going so well—except for the knee to my 'nads. Bella and I were really hitting it off. Then my freakin' brother had to go and ruin it.

Bella and I had just sat down after helping Jazz into the car. She had been her usual amazing self all night—the fight with Tanya, dealing with Jasper's drunken ramblings. My adrenaline was still pumping from our kiss earlier on the dance floor. When she put her hand on my arm I just lost all control, pulling her into my lap and kissing her hard.

Things were just getting interesting when we were interrupted by Rose and Emmett acting like teenagers, hooting and making crude jokes. Bella and I broke apart. She buried her head in my chest and I shot my brother and sister-in-law a look that clearly said, "Piss off."

When they didn't take the hint I said it out loud.

Rose left with Bella when she excused herself. Emmett decided to sit down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he wanted to know.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, I know the whole 'escort' thing was my idea, but I think you're making a mistake here. You should have looked for a professional. There have got to be discreet ones around."

"What's wrong with Bella?" I demanded.

"Nothing. That just it. Don't you see? She's perfect and you're paying her to date you. It's offensive. You should just ask her out, man. Do it right."

"I don't have time for a girlfriend, Emmett. I explained that to Bella when I interviewed her. Besides, Bella needs this job. What should I do, fire her?"

He shook his head and sighed.

"There's got to be some other position she can take in the organization. One where she doesn't report to you directly?"

"And where does that leave me? I don't want or need a girlfriend Emmett, least of all someone like Bella."

"What's wrong with Bella?" I got the impression this conversation was going around in circles.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Ha. Ha. I'm serious."

"So am I. There's nothing going on between Bella and me. She's just playing her part."

"And you? Are you just playing a part, too?"

I was spared having to answer by the girls' return.

Emmett and Rose shared some silent conversation and the next thing I knew they were leaving. Emmett kissed Bella's hand by way of parting. Rose was curt with her goodbye. She made some cryptic remark about tomorrow to Bella and then they were gone.

I decided it was time for us to leave as well. Bella agreed. I found Aro, thanked him again for helping with Jasper and wished him goodnight, assuring him I'd be back on Friday.

Bella and I made our way through the crowd and out to the valet stand. It took a few minutes for our cars to be pulled around. We didn't speak. Emmett's words were chasing each other around in my head and I couldn't deal with speaking to her right now. He was wrong. There was nothing inappropriate about what I was doing. I had no designs on Bella outside her usefulness to me as a date.

_That's not true_, a small voice in the back of my mind said.

I thought back, again, to our kiss on the dance floor. That's what the kiss in the booth had been, my attempt to reignite the heat that we generated earlier. My thoughts were anything but appropriate while we were kissing on the dance floor. I had wanted her in all the wrong ways. She wasn't just some random girl or even my girlfriend. She was my assistant and the person I paid to spend time with me socially. There could be nothing more to our relationship than what we already had. I needed to remember that—keep that in the front of my mind.

We needed to keep our relationship professional.

I shook my head as I booted up my computer. Emmett had called me on the ride home. Sure, he was pissed at me and I wasn't happy with him, either, but he wanted me to know what Rose had already found on the internet. I quickly typed in the website address he had given me.

I was immediately greeted with a picture of Bella and myself from tonight. The article was below it:

_Cullen's Mystery Girl Revealed_

_Dateline: Chicago_

_As fast as he came on the market he seems to have come off. It has been discovered that Edward Cullen's newest gal pal is one Bella Swan._

_Information about Bella is hard to come by. Who is she? How did she meet Edward Cullen? How long have the two been dating? However, it is obvious that he has known her for some time. Several pictures of Edward and Bella have surfaced recently. The photograph below was taken outside Cullen Enterprise's Fortune Party, which happened on October 15. In it Bella is cozy, wearing Edward's jacket to ward off the late night chill. _

_The other pictures show Bella and Edward as they attended his father's hospital's annual Charity Ball on October 24. Bella paused briefly to answer questions about her dress before being led into the venue by Edward._

_Trustworthy sources tell us that Bella was involved in an altercation with Cullen's ex-girlfriend, local socialite, Tanya Denali at the opening of Chicago's newest nightclub, Stroke of Midnight. Edward Cullen, along with his brother, Emmett Cullen, is an investor in the popular new hotspot. Details are sketchy, but our source confirms that the altercation was both verbal and physical in nature. Denali was seen leaving the club early, while Bella and Edward were seen leaving significantly later in separate cars._

_Subscribe __to this story to be alerted to updates as they're available._

I clicked the subscribe button and entered my personal email address before sitting back and closing my eyes, trying to clear my head of the thoughts racing around. I was mostly successful.

BPOV

I had been up around an hour puttering around my place, deciding what I was taking with me to Angela's when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but knew the exchange was the one used by Cullen Enterprises.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh, good morning, Jasper. How are you today?"

He let out a shaky sound, somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

"As you can probably imagine, I've had better mornings."

"I'm sure you have."

"Anyway, that's what I'm calling about. I wanted to thank you for last night. You were very kind to me when you really had no obligation."

"You needed some kindness last night."

"That I did, darlin', that I did. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I appreciated it. Also, I wanted to remind you that the opening on Friday is a costume party."

I honestly hadn't given the opening on Friday another thought. I didn't think that Jasper would remember his guilt driven invitation.

"Umm, I'm not really sure about Friday, Jasper."

"Did you have other plans?"

"No, no plans, it's just that I'm not really sure I should be there, after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

"There was an…incident with Edward's ex. It wasn't pretty."

Jasper let out a harsh laugh.

"I wish I remembered that. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. She didn't hurt me."

"Well, be that as it may, I want you to come. And bring a friend. You're name will be on the list. We'll probably be sitting in the same spot as last night. I promise I won't fall apart again. You won't be stuck taking care of me."

"Oh, that's not it at all—"

Jasper cut me off, "Then it's all settled. Show up around nine. See you Friday, Bella."

"See you Friday."

Jasper disconnected the call. I stared at my phone for a moment before scrolling through the contact list and pressing the call button.

"Alice Brandon's office."

"Good morning, Riley, it's Bella."

I pulled the phone away from my ear as he let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Bella, baby, it's good to hear from you girlfriend! You looked fabu last night!"

"Riley, how do you know what I looked like—"

"Girlfriend, when are you going to learn? You're news, baby. Check the sites. You still have the bookmarks I set for you?"

"Of course."

"Well, boot up, sweetie. They managed to suss out your name, I see. Are you coming in today? Alice has your outfit for lunching with Lady Esme. It's gorge, of course."

"Actually, I do need to talk to Alice. Is she available?"

"'Fraid not, sweetie. She won't be here 'til after lunch. Come early—we'll nosh. I'll order from the deli. Kiss, kiss!"

With that, Riley was gone. Once again I found myself staring at the phone.

Sighing, I looked over at the clock. I had about three hours to shower, dress and get to Alice's. I grimaced at the thought of my shower. Honestly, I was quickly becoming spoiled. A few showers in Edward's office and staying dirty almost sounded more appealing that washing off in my shower. Almost.

Resigning myself to the unpleasant experience, I showered thoroughly. I selected one of Riley's outfits—dark wash jeans, a beige sweater and brown, fuzzy boots. I booted up my laptop and checked the sites Riley's had saved for me. And there we were. One site had managed to put the pieces together and had shots of Edward and me from the Fortune Party, the Gala and last night. I read the short article and was gratified that it didn't have more details.

I clicked on the link to subscribe to the story. I checked my email and saw a note from Angela, it included the details for my lunch with Esme and some chatter about the apartment. She told me that I was welcome to move in over Thanksgiving if I had the time. I wouldn't start paying rent until the first, but I thought that taking advantage of moving in while she was away at her brother's wedding was a good idea. Then I wouldn't be inconveniencing her. And, the thought of being out of my apartment was extremely appealing. Then again, I had no one to help me move. Hiring movers for the little bit of stuff I had was silly. I'd have to think about this some more.

Gathering up my things I headed out the door and to Alice's office. When I walked into Riley's office he was on the phone. His face lit up when he saw me and he motioned for me to sit. He waved a hand towards the Chai tea and mimed pouring myself a cup. I smiled and helped myself before sitting back down.

I was paging through a magazine trying to ignore Riley's highly inappropriate, highly personal conversation when there was a knock on the door. I glanced over at him. He was digging through a drawer on his desk. He waved a few bills towards me and I took them and walked to the door. Paying the delivery boy, I took the bags he was carrying. I walked over to a table in the office and began spreading out Riley's purchases. It was quite a spread.

"…I need to toddle, sweets, the HBIC is due in any moment. Ta!"

He turned to me.

"Bella. I knew those boots would do things for you. Uh-may-zing!" He slid over to me and kissed my cheek before sitting down and spreading one of the paper napkins in his lap.

"Help yourself, darling," he waved his hand over the food.

"Let me give you something to help pay for all this," I started before Riley cut me off.

"No, no! Lunch is on La Alice. She'll be here shortly."

I quirked an eyebrow but served myself some soup, tuna salad and crackers from the various containers. I could see Riley looking at me and knew he was busting for details about my night.

He spoke nonchalantly about a few of Alice's more famous clients and again complimented my look last night.

Finally, I took pity on him.

"What do you want to know, Riley?"

He dropped his plate, excitedly, and leaned forward. "What HAPPENED? I need to know. The article only said a verbal slash physical altercation. From the looks of you she didn't even get in one swing. Spill, Chiquita! I want all the details."

I recounted the evening's events from Tanya shoving Edward while we were dancing, to her accusation that I had been sleeping with Edward when they were still together. I ended by describing how I shoved her onto the floor a second time before Edward escorted me back to our table.

You couldn't ask for a better audience than Riley. He listened, wide-eyed, clucking and tutting in all the appropriate places. He applauded me a little at the end.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I shook my head. It was hardly something to be proud of.

"I _do_ have one question, though."

"What's that?"

"She just walked up to you out of the blue? You weren't doing anything to set her off? The woman needs serious antipsych meds, but even she would have needed a little incentive."

"We may have been kissing."

Riley smiled. "May have been?" His tone was leading.

"Okay, we were kissing. On the dance floor. A lot."

"Score!" Riley held his hand out for a high five. I reluctantly tapped his hand.

"Describe every detail. How's he taste? Is he a sloppy kisser? There's no way. Not with the stick he's got shoved up his…"

Alice walked in at that moment interrupting Riley's chatter.

"Bella! Great to see you."

"Hi, Alice." I smiled. She walked over to us and took in the lunch spread and looked at Riley questioningly.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's an occasion. Bella was just going to describe, in detail, what it's like to go tonsil deep in Edward Cullen. Happy birthday to me!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

"Your birthday is in July."

"I know. But I didn't know Beautiful then. She's just giving me my present late."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "I'm going into my office. Finish your lunches. And Riley, don't you dare pack this stuff up and take it home. Put it in my fridge, I'll have it for dinner since I paid for it."

"Bitch."

"Right back atcha."

Alice winked at me. "Bella, take your time. I need to make a few phone calls and then I'll get your outfit."

"Thanks, Alice. I need to talk to you about something else, too."

"Another event?"

"Sorta'."

"Okay. Just come in when you're done."

"Will do."

Alice left and Riley turned back to me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Riley. A nice girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"Who's been filling your heads with delusions, dear? You're no nice girl. I bet you like to get down and dirty." He said this last bit with a comical arch of his eyebrow and the two of us dissolved into hysterical giggles.

"Okay, fine. Be that way."

I just smiled and shook my head. Our conversation drifted to fashion. Riley may be just an assistant but he really knew his stuff.

"Would you ever consider going out on your own?"

"Probably not. I'm more than willing to leave the heavy lifting to Alice. I know that one day Alice Brandon will be a very famous woman. Stylist isn't the end of the line for her. She'll own a design house one day and I'll be happy being her right hand man. So to speak."

He smiled at this last and I think I finally caught a glimpse of the real Riley. The over-the-top persona he displayed was just an affectation. Ultimately, he was comfortable with who he was and played the part that was expected of him. Alice was lucky to have him.

"Thanks for lunch, Riley. The food was terrific."

"Glad you liked it, sweetheart. Now, go chat with the Head Bitch and let me get back to work."

I helped pack up the leftovers and carried them with me into Alice's office.

She was on the phone, but smiled when I came in. I put the package I carried into the fridge. I went to sit down, but she waved her hand over to a garment bag hanging on a rack on the other side of the room.

I walked over and unzipped it. I was a little surprised by the outfit in there. Plain black pants were accompanied by a shiny, deep purple blouse. A small box on the bottom of the bag contained a pair of round-toe, low-heel, black shoes. It was a very professional look, except for the startling color of the top.

I loved it.

I heard Alice hang up and looked over at her.

"What do you think?"

"It's fabulous, Alice. How do you do it?"

She smiled and waved her hand from side to side. "It's a gift."

"You'll need to wear pearls with it, I think. Simple and classy. She stood up and walked over to a small cabinet. She pulled out a strand of graduated pearls and pearl drop earrings.

"These'll do. I should have had Edward order real ones, but there's no time now. Sorry."

"It's fine," I told her, slipping the jewelry into my bag.

"So, you said you had another event?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not sure you can help me with this, though."

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, I wasn't invited by Edward and I'm not sure your services extend to events not arranged by him. Two, it's not an outfit I need so much as a costume. And three…I'd need you to actually come, too."

Alice had a questioning look on her face.

"I'm confused. You need to start at the beginning. Where are you going and who invited you?"

I explained to Alice the stuff that happened last night that didn't make the gossip sites.

"Oh! That's why it said you left in separate cars. I couldn't figure that one out."

"Yeah. Jasper's important to Edward and now that he seems to be warming up to me I'd feel bad ditching his invitation. But that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it. And, he insisted I bring a friend. And you…you're a friend. At least, I think of you that way. I hope you'll come, if you're available."

I looked up at her, suddenly shy. I hadn't had a real girlfriend since college.

She smiled at me warmly.

"Of course I think of you that way, Bella. I'd love to come, actually. I enjoy a night out as much as the next person. Besides, I want to meet the guy alive today whose name is Jasper." She giggled a little and shook her head.

I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I hugged her impulsively. She froze for a second and then returned my hug with surprising strength.

"So, what were you thinking as going as?"

"I have no idea, Alice. I haven't dressed up for Halloween in years."

"Do you know what Edward's going as? Maybe you should match his outfit."

"I don't even know if Edward knows I'm going. He didn't mention it, and Jasper is the one who invited me; as a thank you."

Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't think so, Alice. I mean, he was acting a little weird at the end of the night. I'm not sure why and I think I need to give him some space."

"Weird? In what way?"

"He was almost cold. He didn't offer me a ride home. I know that sounds stupid, I'm an employee and it's not like Edward drives all his employees home, but it was very late and I was a little worried about riding the bus at that time. Besides, he's driven me home every time we've been out late. I ended up calling a cab." I shrugged.

"Hm, I wonder what was up?"

"No idea. He seemed to be enjoying the time we were spending together. And then there was all the kissing…."

Alice's eyebrow shot up.

"Oh?" she commented in an unusually high and curious voice.

I laughed. "Sorry, Alice. Like I told Riley, I don't kiss and tell."

Alice pursed her lips, stood up and approached me. She sat next to me on the couch. "Bella, we're friends."

I nodded.

"So you will tell me every single detail. There will be no 'don't kiss and tell' bullshit here. I'm not Riley. Spill."

The look on her face was determined and I briefly considered spending the last of my carefully hoarded cash on a cheap costume from the party store down the street. One more look at Alice, however, convinced me that even rescinding my invitation wouldn't get me out of this conversation.

I shared the details of the kisses Edward and I had shared. I went into a little more detail on our dance floor kiss than I probably should have. When I explained exactly how I knew Edward was "enjoying" our time together she sat back. I continued the recap of the night, but Alice stared into the distance and didn't comment.

"Alice?" I had finished my story, but Alice still hadn't looked at me.

"Alice?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, Bella. I was just thinking. So, Friday, umm, why don't you come here around seven? I'll have your costume ready. We can leave from here. I'll drive and I'll make sure you get home, no matter how late it gets."

"Okay. What costume will I wear?"

"Uh, I'll have to think about it a little bit. Don't worry, though, I'll preserve your modesty. No hooker costumes." She said this last with a wide grin. I was pretty sure she was serious.

"Listen, can I give you a bit of advice about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? My lunch with Esme. Sure."

"Esme Cullen is a very well-respected woman. Knowing her can do wonderful things for you. Don't try to be someone you're not, but be the best 'you' you can be. I have a good feeling about tomorrow."

"What, exactly, does that mean?"

"I get feelings sometimes, Bella. I think that tomorrow will be important for you. I just want you to go in there with a positive attitude and an open mind."

"Okay, Alice." I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Great. Listen, I do have another appointment coming in here today, so I need to get back to work, but I really enjoyed talking with you. We have to do this again."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, then. I'll see you here on Friday." Alice stood and hugged me again. I gathered my things, including the garment bag, and headed out the door with a cheery goodbye.

"Take care, Riley. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Bella! Enjoy your lunch tomorrow."

"I'm sure it won't compare to lunch with you today."

"Of course it won't, but try to have fun all the same."

I chuckled and left the office. Butterflies descended as I closed the door. Alice's feeling about tomorrow had me excited and worried at the same time. I was determined to take her advice, however. I would do all I could to impress Esme Cullen tomorrow and that meant taking advantage of an offer already on the table. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my phone book to find Rosalie's number.

- - - - -

Happy New Year, everyone! First, I need to apologize to everyone who received a review reply from me for chapter 19. I promised the kiss from EPOV, the catfight, two important conversations and lunch with Esme. Well, Edward seemed to enjoy waxing poetic about the kiss and it was hard to cut him off. Instead of skimping there I'm moving Esme's lunch into the next chapter.

Do you mind if I make a few recs?

Go and read anything written by **AHizelm**. She's fan-damn-tastic. She's also a juggler. She's got like 90 WIPs and collabs and they _all_ update regularly. She's also wrote a one shot called "Simple Kind of Man" that is going to be made into a full-fledged fic. The banner for the fic damn near stopped my heart. Gah!

Also, another fave author of mine, **skeezon**, has an amazing Tattward story that's just coming to its climax. The story is called "Open Mic Night." She updates twice a week, without fail. Go. Read and review, 'cause she promised a smutty outtake if she reached five hundred reviews and I really want to read it!

Finally, a bit of personal news--I got to meet the lovely and talented **socact** this week. If you check my profile page, you'll see the link to her story, "Same Time Next Year." I had the privilege of reviewing that story for the Perv Pack's Smut Shack a few months ago. She's a lovely woman—brilliant and beautiful. I'd be jealous, but she's such a sweet person there's no way I could associate any negative feeling with her. Go, read her stuff and send her some love.


	22. This is Hard

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Having said that, the story is mine. Please don't steal it. Thieves reside in the 8__th__ circle of Hell. I'm sure SebastienRobichaud could confirm. If you're not reading his story, __The University of Edward Masen,__ you should be._

Here it is folks, the hard opening. I'm shaking in my boots. A little feedback would do wonders.

Dedicated to **martdg**, who left me my **1000****th**** review**. Thank you, bb. I'm too grateful for words. Kristi & Lisa form Beta Team Extraordinaire.

**Chapter 22 – This is Hard**

Rose answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Umm, hi, Rosalie. It's me, Bella." I could hear the baby fussing in the background.

"Bella, hi! Hold on."

I could hear Rosalie shifting around on the other end of the line. She made some cooing noises and the baby quieted down.

"There we go. All settled."

"If this is a bad time, I can call you back."

"It's fine. He's just hungry. How are you today?"

"Umm, I'm good. Thanks. I, uh, was just calling, like you asked."

"Yeah...about that. Well, Emmett told me that he talked to Edward and Edward assured him that there's really nothing going on between you two, so I guess I'm just seeing things."

I mentally sighed. "I told you that, too, Rosalie," I reminded her.

"Yes, but that kiss…in the booth, after the fight with Tanya. It really didn't look like acting, Bella. I know my brother-in-law; he's not that good an actor."

I chuckled. "He says the same thing. But he admits to being a good salesman and last night we were selling 'us'."

"Yeah, okay, I get it. Don't think that means I approve, but I get it."

I was a little surprised to find out that Rose didn't approve of me. I thought we were getting along pretty well. Maybe this phone call _had_ been a bad idea.

"Oh, well, okay. Sorry. Umm, I really should go…." Even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

Rose seemed to be the kind of person who would respect honesty. She obviously had no problem being truthful. Mentally hiking up my big girl panties, I laid it all on the line.

"I didn't realize you didn't approve of me, Rose. I thought that we were getting along really well. I'm sor-" My confession slash apology was cut off by the sound of Rose laughing loudly, immediately followed by the sound of EJ crying.

"Oh shit, hold on Bella. I mean it! Don't hang up."

I didn't know if I should pat myself on the back or smack myself upside the head for staying on the line while I could hear Rose tending to the baby's needs.

"Bella? You still there? Bella?"

"Yes, I'm still here," I said quietly.

"Great. Listen, I'm sorry, I think I wasn't clear. When I said I 'didn't approve,' I didn't mean I didn't approve of you, but of Edward's little scheme. When I see the two of you together it reminds me of the way Emmett and I were when we started dating. Hell, I even got into a fight with one of his exes just like you did with Tanya.

"I'm sorry it sounded like I didn't approve of you. Honestly, it's not my place to approve or disapprove of anyone Edward dates. If it were, however, I'd definitely approve of you. He seems happy when you're around. Emmett thinks so, too. That's why he got so mad at Edward last night."

"Edward and Emmett had an argument last night?" I asked, my thoughts going back to the tense exchange I had witnessed.

"Yeah, while we were in the bathroom." I remembered that conversation with Edward last night. He had said that Emmett wasn't happy with a business decision he'd made recently. I guess that decision was me. But if Emmett liked me…?

"Emmett didn't believe that you guys were acting either," Rose said, answering my unasked question. "He tried to get Edward to give you a different position in the company; something where you wouldn't report directly to him, so that he could date you properly."

I was silent as I digested what Rose was saying.

"Oh well, as long as you're both happy with the way things are who are we to judge?" she continued.

I shuddered to think of the possible repercussions of Emmett's line of thinking. I hoped that Edward didn't think that _I_ wanted something more than my job. That was the fastest way to lose it, for sure.

"While I appreciate you and Emmett looking out for me, I'm really happy with the way things are right now. Don't worry about me."

"I won't. So, I understand you're having lunch with my mother-in-law tomorrow?"

"Yes. Actually, I was hoping you could give me a few pointers. She's asked me to take part in this Literacy Project she's running."

"Yes, we've talked about it. This Literacy Project is really important to her. She's working hard trying to drum up support for it. I'm sure she'll really value your input. What kind of pointers are you looking for?"

I explained to Rose my concerns about dining with Esme and she was very reassuring.

"Esme is the most down to earth person you'll ever meet. I know it's hard to believe that anyone with that kind of money would be such a normal person, but she really is. Just be yourself, Bella."

We talked for a few more minutes. The bus pulled up to my stop and I gathered my things before stepping onto the sidewalk.

Walking home, I thought about the tomorrow's lunch with Esme and Jasper's invitation to the club on Friday. Friday was also another first – my first paycheck from CE would be available. That thought put a smile on my face as I entered my building.

**?POV**

…

_Subscribe __to this story to be alerted to updates as they're available._

I clicked the subscribe button and entered my personal email address before shaking my head and sighing.

- - - - -

**BPOV**

Despite Rose's assurances that Esme would be easy to talk to, I fretted while preparing to meet her. We were scheduled to meet her at the Country Club the Cullens belonged to at lunchtime. I spent as long as I could stand in my crappy shower and styled my hair meticulously. I applied my makeup, dressed in the outfit Alice had chosen and headed out.

I entered the lobby and approached the desk clerk.

"Good afternoon," I started. "I'm here to meet Esme Cullen for lunch."

The woman behind the desk smiled at me kindly and pointed the way, offering me simple directions. Following her path I quickly found a stand with another woman behind it.

"Hello, I'm here to meet Esme Cullen."

"Mrs. Cullen hasn't arrived yet. May I take your coat while you wait?"

"Oh, sure."

I handed over my coat and sat on an available bench near the hostess stand.

"Would you like a drink?" another attendant offered as the hostess returned with my coat check stub.

"Just club soda, please."

I saw Esme arrive just as the server was handing me my glass.

"Thank you," I murmured to the server as I stood to greet Esme.

"Bella, dear, you look lovely. I'm so glad you could meet with me."

"Thank you for inviting me, Esme. I'm excited to hear about the project."

She flashed me a wide smile. "Let's see if our table is ready."

Moments later we were seated together along a glass wall overlooking the club's grounds. Scattered leaves blew across the wide lawns. The outdoor furniture was covered and secured against the swiftly approaching winter weather. The sun shone brightly, though it offered little warmth this late in October.

I hesitated but decided that I had no reason not to start our conversation.

"I spoke with Rose about your project."

Esme's eyes widened at my statement and I wondered what surprised her.

"Do you speak with Rose often?" Her tone was curious.

"Not too often. We talked on the phone yesterday and spent some time together at Stroke of Midnight earlier this week. I only met her a few weeks ago at the Fortune party."

Esme nodded thoughtfully but didn't speak up. Despite my promise to myself not to get nervous, I found myself trying to fill in the silence.

"Umm…I had lunch with Emmett last week. He showed me some pictures of EJ. The baby is adorable."

"You haven't seen EJ yet?"

"Seen him? No. Only in pictures."

Esme nodded decisively, as if I had cleared up some confusion.

A waiter approached and we gave our lunch orders. I went with the Chicken Caesar; nothing like an old classic when you were nervous.

"So, Bella, I'd love your thoughts on the project we're trying to start. It seems that children who struggle the most with reading come from families where reading is a struggle for the parents as well. Whether English isn't their first language or they are native English speakers who didn't have the benefits of a solid education is of little consequence. We're hoping to improve the skills of those who struggle by including the parents and even the grandparents in the program."

We talked a bit about this idea as our food was served.

While we were eating, Esme outlined the overall mission of the project. I was amazed. The scope she was attempting was outside anything I was familiar with. She brought along brochures and materials that I tucked into my bag, promising her I'd read them over later and offer her feedback. She handed me a list of reading material and I glanced over it, frowning.

"Something wrong?" she inquired.

"Who created your list?" I blurted, unthinkingly. I was genuinely curious. The list was a disappointment after hearing Esme's grand plans.

"Experts in the fields of literacy compiled it."

I heard Esme's implied question. "Oh. Okay, well, I'm no expert." I offered the list back to her.

"Wait. You have a problem with the list?"

"It's not my place…." I began.

"It is exactly your place, Bella. Your opinion is why I asked you here."

I swallowed and decided to take a chance.

"The list is fine, as far as it goes, but it's pretty standard. It's a good bet that the people you are attempting to help have been exposed to these books in the past and it's unlikely their interest in them has grown. There's nothing new or exciting. It's also culturally narrow. I think you're interested in appealing to a larger swath of the population."

"Do you have suggestions?"

"Oh, sure!" I began to rattle off the names of books I knew would have wider appeal. While there were some solid classics on the list Esme had handed me, it was deficient in more recent, ground-breaking literature for children and young adults.

Esme appeared wholly absorbed in my recitation. As I wound down she smiled.

"You have a passion for this, Bella."

"I love literature. There's so much good stuff out there now. I think you'll have more success with stories like these than the old stand-bys."

Her grin broadened.

"Would you be interested in writing a list for the project? It would need to be comprehensive and meet the criteria outlined in the literature I gave you earlier. You could use the current list as a starting point and expand or excise as you see fit. I can't guarantee that we'd use it exactly, but I want to make this program as successful as possible. I can see where we might need to stray off the beaten path."

I agreed to work on putting together a list that I believed would interest a broader population.

"Well, Bella, I knew having a younger person in on the planning would be beneficial. It was nice of Edward to let you join me today. What time do you have to be back at work?"

"I'm not working in the office today, so I don't really have a time constraint."

"Oh! Do you work from home often? The workplace has changed so much in recent years. I forget that many people work nontraditional schedules."

I was anxious to get off the subject of the details of my job. "Umm, much of my work is done from home or in the field, I guess you could say. Edward has two assistants in the office; he doesn't need me there all the time, too."

"Yes, that's right; you're one of Edward's assistants. How's that working out for you?" The question seemed innocuous.

"Great. I enjoy the work and Angela and Mrs. Cope are wonderful."

"Yes, but I meant how is that working out for you personally? You are dating my son, after all." Esme arched a finely tweezed eyebrow at me, as if I were foolish to believe I could get away from this meeting without discussing Edward.

_Shit._

"Umm, it's fine, really. I haven't known Edward that long. We're only seeing one another casually."

"Bella, I like you. And, I don't believe everything I read in the gossip magazines. Honestly, some of the most enduring relationships I've seen through the years have started as workplace romances. I have it on good authority that Elizabeth was part of the steno pool the first time First laid eyes on her." She smiled at me sweetly, and I knew that while she had some concerns, she wasn't disapproving.

Of course, if she knew the truth she probably would be disappointed, not because she liked me and wanted to see a relationship between Edward and me, but because we were both partaking in this elaborate deception.

I was finding it hard to look her in the eye.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable."

"Edward assured me that you wouldn't be interested in our personal relationship. I'm not really prepared to discuss it…with anyone."

"My son seems to not know me as well as he thinks. Why in the world wouldn't I be interested in the women he dates? Feel free to tell him I said that, by the way. And really, you have nothing to worry about from me. Carlisle and I are both rather…relieved, that Edward's moved on from his previous relationship."

Esme gave a delicate shudder. Before I could stop myself I chuckled, and Esme shot me a conspiratorial smile. We both shook our heads before Esme returned to the reason for our meeting.

"So, when do you think you could have that list of suggested books for me?"

"Monday, probably. I'll let Edward know if I run into any problems."

"No need to go through Edward, dear. Let me give you my number."

Esme and I exchanged contact information and made small talk. I thanked her graciously when she covered the check and promised to get back to her by Monday about the list.

- - - - -

When I woke on Friday my body was humming with excitement. It was payday. I'd be receiving my first paycheck from CE. I had, of course, figured out what my yearly salary would be broken down into 26 pay periods, but I couldn't wait to actually see the numbers on paper along with my name.

I rushed through my morning routine and was out the door shortly after eight. The bus was crowded with rush hour riders, but I hardly noticed them.

Arriving at CE at the start of the normal workday was unusual for me. The lobby was crowded with people and there was a scrum at the elevators. I picked my way through the crowd to the rarely used express elevator to the 40th floor. I wasn't actually sure where I'd have to go to get my check, so I figured I'd go to Edward's office and ask Angela or Mrs. Cope.

Angela smiled at me when I stepped off the elevator.

"Hey, Bella. I didn't know you'd be here today."

I glanced around the room. Mrs. Cope had some sort of headset on and was typing furiously, but she smiled and nodded at me in greeting.

"I'm just here to pick up my paycheck."

Angela nodded and scrambled around on her desk before coming up with a sealed envelope.

"Here you go. You know, you should just have it direct deposited so that you don't need to come here just to get it. Not that it isn't nice to see you. Have you given any thought to moving into my place over Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. I think I will. I'll just need a key."

"I'll give you my brother's before I leave. I'm excited about living with you, Bella. I think it will be fun."

"Me, too!" I glanced at Edward's closed door and wondered if I should say hello before leaving.

"He's in a meeting with Mr. Jenks and his brother. Now wouldn't be a good time."

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to get going, then. I don't really have anything to do here today except get my check. Was there any mail I needed to take?"

Angela held out another few envelopes. I glanced at them briefly before tucking them into my bag.

"Hey, Ang. What bank do you use? Maybe I should go set up direct deposit." No need for anyone to know I usually cashed my check at the check cashing place up the street from my apartment. And, I'd be able to save the fee by using a bank instead.

"I use First Savings," she said, "but the credit union is right downstairs, if that's more convenient for you."

"Thanks."

"So," Angela began, glancing over to make sure Mrs. Cope was still occupied. "Mr. Cullen says he's taking a half day on Friday. You two have big plans?"

"His fraternity reunion is next weekend."

"Oh, that reminds me, I was going to call you today, anyway. He wanted me to ask about the room you booked."

"What?"

"At the Hotel Monaco, where the reunion is being held."

"Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"He lives in Chicago. Why does he want to waste money on a hotel room?"

"You didn't book anything?"

"Of course not, Ang. Like I said, he lives here. Why would he pay to stay at a hotel?"

"Convenience. This way he won't have to leave early or bother with driving back and forth. You should call now and see what they still have available."

I put everything down on the table and took out my phone. I entered the phone number from the information I had in my file about the reunion.

"Hotel Monaco," a chipper voice answered.

"Hello. I need to book a room for next weekend."

"I can help you with that. I do need to warn you, however, there's not much left, we have a large party taking up most of the hotel."

"Yes, I understand. This is a last minute addition to the reunion."

"Let me see what I have left. How many people?"

"Just one."

"All of our suites are booked already, I'm afraid. I have a River View King Deluxe. It features a single king-sized bed, TV with cable access and on-demand movies, iPod dock, fully-stocked honor bar with gourmet options, iron and ironing board, hairdryer, and an in-room safe, all overlooking the Chicago River. Will this be acceptable?"

"That's fine. Thank you."

"How will you be paying for this…?"

I gave my credit card to hold the room and got check-in information for Edward, which I handed over to Angela.

"Thanks, Ang. You saved my behind here."

"No problem, Bella. Maybe we should go over your upcoming schedule and see if there's anything else you need to book."

I sat down and showed her our upcoming plans. The only other event really needing any attention was the movie premiere on November 19. Angela gave me the number for the limo company CE used. I decided I needed to talk to Edward first and find out where he wanted to be picked up before booking anything.

Saying goodbye to Mrs. Cope and Angela, I headed downstairs to the credit union. It took a surprisingly short amount of time to set up a checking account. I made an appointment to talk to someone about how to handle my taxes and headed home. I still had a few hours before I needed to be at Alice's, and I wanted to go through the mail Angela had handed me earlier.

**EPOV**

I paced my outer office after Mrs. Cope and Ms. Weber had left for the day.

Planning.

I had always found planning to be the key. Fifteen minutes of meticulous planning could literally save hours of confusion and wasted time throughout the day.

It was true when I was in school. It was certainly true in business. I had no reason to believe that it wouldn't be true tonight.

I usually didn't plan seduction. Honestly, it was one of the few things that was better when spontaneous.

Tonight, however, I needed a plan; a plan that would get Bella Swan out of my head. It was annoying, really, how this woman had begun invading my every thought. Over the last few days I'd dedicated a ridiculous amount of time to figuring out why I couldn't stop thinking about her, which only added to the amount of time I spent actually thinking about her. I finally concluded it was several factors conspiring to make her more interesting then she actually was. Sure she was smart, funny and beautiful, but I'd had plenty of smart, funny and beautiful women. Even Tanya had those traits, though they were overshadowed by her petty sense of entitlement most of the time.

Unlike Tanya, Bella was soft-spoken and almost wholly focused on the needs of others. Her willingness to donate her time to the Literacy Project when she was just barely one step from needing charity herself was just one example of the selflessness I had noticed. Her kindness to Jasper, when he really hadn't been accepting of her, was another.

Of course, my family liked her; Emmett and Rose especially. That was new. Except for a few dates in high school, my parents had never met any of the girls I dated before Tanya. As for Tanya, my parents, and grandparents for that matter, tolerated her more than accepted her.

Yes, so…Bella was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, selfless, soft-spoken and likeable as well as courteous, easy to talk to and, truth be told, a damned good kisser.

But that still didn't explain her pull on me.

No, there was one thing that Bella wasn't that other women were—available. Strange as it sounds, Bella's status as my girlfriend meant I couldn't actually date her, much less do her. It was her status as off-limits that made me want her so badly, I was sure.

Add to that the fact that I couldn't remember the last time I went two weeks without some relief, and Bella was becoming more attractive to me than she had any right to be.

So, the plan….

I wanted someone who wouldn't remind me of Bella, at all. Bella was petite, tiny and perfect—I needed someone tall. Bella was a brunette; I took a moment to remember the billowing waves of her mahogany hair. I inhaled, as if I could pull in her clean scent though she wasn't here. Almost, I thought, I could smell her. I shook my head. Bella hadn't been in the office since Tuesday; there's no way her scent would still linger in this room.

So, tonight I was hunting a blonde or redhead. No, not red—too much like Tanya; blonde it was. Bella's eyes were brown, like pools of chocolate, with tiny gold flecks…so a leggy, blue-eyed blonde it was.

See? Having a plan was a good thing. I'd save myself all sorts of time tonight. Instead of winnowing through all the available women, I stick to tall, blue-eyed blondes. If I could find one who was loud and stupid that would just be a plus.

**BPOV**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Alice met my near-hysterical outburst with a calm look.

"No."

"I can't wear that in public, Alice. It's indecent."

"You're covered up from shoulder to ankle, Bella. You'll be wearing more clothes than everyone else in the room. I promise."

"But…."

**EPOV**

I had arrived earlier than I normally would when spending the night clubbing. I wanted to spend some time with my brother and Jasper before veering off with my prey for the evening. I'd recognized, earlier, that my plans for the evening weren't very considerate. Instead of berating myself I decided to just embrace the whole predator/prey metaphor. I wasn't looking for a girlfriend tonight; it would be easy enough to find a girl who wasn't looking for anything more either.

Though it was only around eight o'clock, the place was filling up. I leaned over the railing in the VIP section and scanned the crowd. The music was loud and I could see the bartenders hustling. Aro had a bit of trouble getting the employees to agree to costumes tonight. I shook my head and wondered how much of my investment money went to greasing the palms of the Health Inspector. There was no way the clothes our employees were wearing tonight were legal for serving. The bartenders were all bare-chested with bullwhips wound around their torsos. The servers were all elaborately made up lions, complete with manes and tails. Oh well, it was only for one night.

A hard slap on the back nearly sent me over the railing.

"Damn, bro! You look good."

Emmett had arrived, along with Jasper. The three of us agreed to matching costumes this evening. We were all dressed in authentic 1940s zoot suits in various color combinations. Mine was a classic black pinstripe with a black and white polka dot tie. Emmett was in white with a royal blue shirt. Jasper was in shiny grey with a red and black checkered vest. Our masks were simple: black for me, white for Emmett and red for Jasper. Only Emmett was wearing his mask now.

"You can take the mask off, man. We know who you are." I shook my head at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"Nah, you know I have to leave early. There was no way Rose was going to leave EJ another night this week. I told her I'd be home by 12. I'm going to enjoy this little shindig to the fullest."

I nodded and watched as Emmett made his way out of the VIP section and over to the deejay's booth. I turned to look at Jasper, who was gazing out over the sea of revelers already gathered on the dance floor.

"So, Jasper," his eyes moved towards me, "how've you been? We haven't had a chance to talk since.…"

He heaved a sigh and jerked his head towards our table, indicating we should sit. I followed him over and we sat, pouring ourselves drinks from the bottle already there.

"I'm…okay."

"Really?" My voice was skeptical. Jasper was vertical and his eyes were open, a huge improvement over Tuesday night, but otherwise he appeared to be anything but okay.

"No, but I will be. Honestly, things with Charlotte had been so shaky the last few weeks that I think I was mourning her even before she came clean."

"Mourning her? She's not dead, Jasper. And she was cheating on you. I hardly think you should waste any real emotion on her."

He looked at me and there was a surprising spark of anger in his eye.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Edward-"

"Hi, Edward!" a trio of sing-songy voices interrupted Jasper's rant. He looked at the girls who had approached our table with a raised eyebrow.

"Ladies," I grinned as I greeted the women standing nearby. Two of them turned to each other and giggled, the third gave me a hard look accompanied by a wicked smile. _Nice._ She was about Bella's height, though, and her eyes were definitely brown. _Too bad_.

"Find me later," I told them, "we can share a dance."

"Okay!" the two giggling ones said. The third, a socialite I recognized as someone from Tanya's large group of acquaintances, shot me another challenging glance before strutting away behind her friends. I watched her ass appreciatively as she walked down the stairs behind her friends. I turned back to find Jasper's hard eyes on me.

"Sorry," I said, though my tone conveyed the insincerity of the word, "you were saying?"

Jasper sighed. "I was saying that you don't know anything about a real relationship, Edward, so you can't imagine what it feels like when it ends."

"I've been in real relationships, Jazz."

"Yeah, right. With Tanya? C'mon, Edward that's the longest relationship you've ever had. Are you trying to tell me that you were in love with her?"

"No, I wasn't in love with her-"

He cut me off again. "Do you miss her, at all? If you were to never see her again would that bother you? Can you not get her out of your mind? When she wasn't around did you ever get that feeling that you just had to see her, to touch her? Did you ever lose sleep in anticipation of her visit? Did you ever get a sick feeling in your stomach when you saw her talking to another guy? Was everything just a confusing mess until she walked into the room?"

I just stared at Jasper as he ranted. I couldn't imagine needing anyone that way. It didn't even sound healthy or sane, really.

Jasper had run out of steam and was just staring down at his glass. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out Charlotte's ring. I held it out to him.

"Here." A small frown appeared on his face.

"Where'd you get that? I gave it to Bella."

"Yeah, and she gave it to me to give back to you. What were you thinking, man? Bella's not the kind of person who would accept something like this. What was she supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know. Sell it? Whatever. I misjudged her and felt that I should make it up to her."

"And handing her $20,000 worth of diamonds and platinum was the way to do that? Do you remember what you said when you gave it to her? 'I bought it for a woman who doesn't want it; it's fitting that a woman who doesn't want it should have it.' What kind of bullshit is that?"

Jasper just shrugged before holding out his hand and taking the offending piece of jewelry. Then he gave me a hard look. "She'd probably get a nice buck for it. She could use the money; maybe go back to school so she could get a real job."

It was my turn to offer a hard look.

"What's that supposed to mean? She has a real job."

"A real job being a fake girlfriend? She deserves more than that, Edward."

"More than what? I pay her good money and the job is easy enough. You sound like fuckin' Emmett. She told me that she's going to use her salary to go back to school, get her teaching certificate, so that she'll never be unable to support herself again. She has goals and working for me is helping her achieve them. What else can I give her?"

Jasper opened his mouth to answer when we were interrupted again.

"Hey, Edward," a voice purred in my ear.

I turned to come face to face with Gianna, a fixture on the local party scene, dressed in a revealing cat costume. I offered her a small smile which she took as invitation to sit down next to me.

"I heard about you and Tanya. So sorry." The expression on her face belied her words as she laid a "sympathetic" hand on my arm. I looked at her closely. Gianna was a local stage actress. She was tall, nearly six feet, with startling blue eyes. Her brown hair was cropped short. _Two out of three_, I mused.

I looked at Jasper who was looking at me incredulously. He scowled when I met his eye.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. You should probably know, I…." Jasper was cut off by the arrival of our server.

"Would you like anything, Gianna?" I asked.

"Rum and diet Coke."

The server left. I asked Gianna about her latest show and she spoke briefly about being cast as Madame Thénardier in a revival of Les Miserables.

Jasper poured himself another drink which he quickly drained.

"I'm going to find Emmett," he announced. Gianna offered him a smile while I just nodded. Gianna's drink was delivered, and we continued discussing her play while she sipped at it. When it was almost gone I leaned in close to her ear letting my lips brush the lobe while I asked her if she'd like to dance.

"Thought you'd never ask," she answered, her eyes flickering down my body and back to my face.

She stood and stepped back while I slid from behind the table. I took her hand as we made our way to the dance floor. The music was loud and the beat frenetic as we began to dance.

After a few songs the beat slowed down and I reached out for Gianna, pulling her toward me. She moved against me eagerly. Through the layers of my clothes I could feel the hard lines of her body, so unlike Bella's soft curves. Gianna was statuesque, her limbs long, nearly gangly, though she was infinitely more graceful than Bella. At nearly six feet tall her face was right next to mine while we swayed together.

I ran my hands up her back, feeling each vertebra in her spine under the skin-tight cat costume she wore. The action reminded me of feeling the laces from Bella's corset when we danced at the Gala.

Thinking of that corset and the way I reacted when I first felt it affected me the same it did at the Gala. Thinking I was reacting to her, Gianna turned her face to mine, her brow arched, a small smile on her lips.

_Good enough._

Her eyes closed and she leaned forward. I was about to touch her lips with mine when a loud squealing sounded right next to us.

"There you are, Edward!" The girls who had approached Jasper and me earlier in the VIP section were all around us. The music had shifted again and a pulsing beat pounded through the speakers. The three girls danced enthusiastically, bumping into us and one another. Their frenetic activity pushed Gianna and me apart slightly. I saw anger flicker in Gianna's eyes as an ugly expression flashed across her face. Her obvious aggravation amused me and I couldn't help the smile that broke out. The aggressive blonde slid her arm around my waist as best she could with Gianna's arms around my shoulders and rocked her hips with enough force to move me a step or two further away from Gianna.

Giving up, I threw back my head and laughed. Gianna shot me a look of pure venom before spinning on her heel and stalking away.

I danced with the girls for a few songs. We were joined by a few others, and before I knew it we had our own little dance party happening right in the middle of the club. Different girls, some I recognized, some I didn't, would dance a few beats with me before moving away to be immediately replaced by the next. It was actually fun, but exhausting, and not getting me any closer to my goal. Most these girls were barely legal and, honestly, some shouldn't even be here. As the group got larger it was easy to slip away and return to the VIP section. I continuously scanned the crowd looking for another possible plaything, but no one in particular struck me.

I climbed the stairs to find Emmett standing a table to two away from our seats craning his neck to look over the crowd.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Don't go over there," he replied, absently.

"Over where?"

"To the table. Jasper's…busy."

I was shocked. "What?!"

"He's got some girl over there."

"Who?"

"I have no freakin' idea. She hasn't come up for air since I stumbled across them 10 minutes ago."

I strained my neck trying to see what was going on in our booth, but it was too dark and his broad back blocked my line of sight. All I could see was a pair of well-formed legs draped across his lap. She was wearing some sort of sparkly black dress.

Fuck. Even Jasper could find someone tonight.

"Did you see the naked girl?"

Emmett's question got my immediate attention.

"Someone got naked already? It's a little early for that level of inebriation, isn't it?" I asked, glancing at my watch. Just after eleven. "Did the bouncers take her out?"

"I think she came in naked, man. Oh! There she is!" Emmett pointed across the floor to the bar. Standing there, surrounded by a whole group of guys, was a woman just slightly shorter than Gianna was. Her incredibly long, blonde hair hung to just below her knees. She had on what had to be 4-inch heels. She wore an elaborate mask with feathers bobbing over her head. And nothing else.

Fuck! A real life Lady Godiva.

I shifted my attention to the guys near her and was surprised to recognize one of them.

"That's Jacob Black; he's the grandson of a friend of First's."

"You should see if he'll introduce you," Emmett laughed. "I want to hear all about it tomorrow. I've gotta' get out of here, or I won't make it home before 12. Tell the naked lady I said, 'Hi'."

I nodded thoughtfully before telling Emmett goodnight.

"Hey, Edward, watch Jasper, okay? He's not in a good place right now. Don't let him do anything stupid."

I mumbled a quick, "Okay," but saw Emmett shake his head at my obvious distraction.

I moved slowly through the crowd in the VIP section, watching the tall blonde talking with Jacob. Body language told me she wasn't with him…yet. I slipped on my mask and made my way closer, shouldering my way through the crowd around her.

I stood before her and lowered my head to catch her eye. She was a little shorter than Gianna, but still taller than Bella. Her blonde hair draped across her body, hinting at full breasts and a narrow waist. I watched as her eyes widened in surprise behind her mask. Like so many of the other women here tonight, she recognized me.

I saw her lips form my name, but couldn't hear her over the music. I wondered briefly if she was a friend of Tanya's. Then I decided it didn't matter.

I held my hand out to her as I leaned over and spoke into her ear. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

She put her empty glass on the bar and placed her warm hand in mine. She leaned towards Jacob and said something. I tugged lightly on her hand. He gave her a small smile and nodded as I led her away.

As soon as we reached the dance floor I stopped and pulled her against me. I wrapped my arms around her burrowing my hands through her hair until I touched her back. Although I knew that it was unlikely she was naked I felt a small sting of disappointment when my hands came into contact with a silky, skin-tight camisole unitard. The disappointment eased immediately, however, when she pressed her body against mine as if we had done this before.

Damn, she felt good. Unlike with Gianna, my body responded to her immediately. I slid my hands down her back and over her curvy ass, pulling her against me tightly and letting her feel exactly how much I liked her costume.

Her arms slid over my shoulders in what could only be termed a lovers' embrace. It would take no effort at all to lift her off the floor to encourage her to wrap her legs around my waist.

This girl, whoever she was, was as physically different from Bella as could be. This is what I needed. But first….

I nosed my way through her hair to her ear. "You're so fuckin' hot," I told her. I knew she heard me. I could feel the rumble in her chest as she moaned against me. I inhaled deeply. Her scent wasn't wholly unfamiliar, but different enough that I knew I hadn't been intimate with her before. I kissed her ear and sucked lightly on the lobe. She shuddered.

I moved one hand up and brushed the long hair off her shoulder, baring it. Dropping my head I placed a kiss on her exposed skin and ran my lips lightly back and forth from her neck to her shoulder and back. Her hand, which had been resting on my back, crept up until she could caress my neck. I could feel goosebumps erupt across my back.

She threaded her fingers in my hair and tugged, turning my face towards hers. I watched her eyes slide shut behind her mask as her lips parted slightly—an irresistible invitation. I captured her mouth with my own, sliding my tongue easily past her parted lips.

I could taste the alcohol she'd recently consumed along with the fruity tang of cranberry juice. Her tongue tangled with mine almost immediately. An uncontrollable moan bubbled up from my chest only to be captured by her eager mouth. The hand she didn't have tangled in my hair slid over my shoulder and down my chest. She pushed aside my jacket and grabbed my tie pulling it hard, keeping me plastered against her.

I could feel her breasts pressed against me. My right hand left her ass to slide up her side until I could graze the side of her breast. The gentle touch had my intended effect. I could feel her nipples harden against the thin fabric of my shirt. My lips slid from her mouth to her throat. I could feel the rumble there as she moaned, further inflaming my desire.

I broke off our kiss and grabbed her hand roughly. Pulling her behind me, I stalked away from the dance floor. I could see her, feel her, smell her and taste her, but I wanted to hear her, too. When she moaned into my kiss or screamed my name I wanted to hear it. I moved quickly until I felt her stumble. Slowing down, I snaked an arm around her waist. Once she was secure against my side I picked up the pace again. I took her down the hallway reserved for the offices. At this hour most of the rooms would be deserted. There was a small conference room where we had held meetings before the opening; no one would be in there tonight. If I remembered correctly, there was a low couch and a large table in the room. Either would do. Or both.

Reaching the door I pushed it open before practically flinging the girl in. Stepping into the darkened room myself I closed the door behind me and turned the lock so we wouldn't be disturbed.

A breathy "Edward-" was all she got out before I was on her again. Plastering my mouth to hers, I walked her backwards across the small space until I had her backed up against the couch. I reached down and grabbed her behind the knees, lifting her up and pushing her back simultaneously so she plopped down, as I dropped to my knees in front of her.

I kissed her hard and rough. Whenever I moved away from her mouth she would _try_ to say something. Our obvious connection rendered us both incoherent. She made no move to stop or escape me. Our moans filled the air and I reveled in the sound of her. I was kissing her neck when I was simply overcome; I bit down hard where her neck and shoulder met. She cried out, a sound of pleasure mixed with pain.

I couldn't wait and judging by the heat I could feel where her hips were rocking into mine, neither could she. I moved down her body, kissing the exposed swell of her breasts. Her breath caught and she let out a whimper. My hands wandered down her perfect body, along the sides of her breasts, across the flat expanse of her belly before traveling back up.

I wanted to see her face. I pulled off my mask and flung it away from me. I slowly raised both my hands to her obviously expensive mask and gently pulled it up, taking care not to damage it while intensifying the anticipation. The feathery confection came loose easily, and I dropped it to the floor gently before turning to the girl still gasping on the couch.

The air in my lungs came out with a whoosh as recognition of her familiar face struck me like a physical blow.

Bella.

- - - - -

So, thanks to those of you who made it to the end of this chapter. Readers have been threatening mutiny ever since Edward concocted this plan to get laid. How do you feel about him now? Come to the thread and tell me!

twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

I will tell you, however, that you might want to go back and reread what Jasper said to Edward in this chapter. Just sayin'.

Please review, cause I'm needy that way.

Author extraordinaire, mskathy, is spearheading the fandom's efforts to help in Haiti. A $5.00 donation gets you a file chock full of outtakes, one shots and drabbles from 175+ of your favorite fanfic authors. I made my donation. Go here before 1/24 to make yours:

mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html?zx=323f5439cb22ea08

Links on my profile include all the costumes 'cept Bella's, though her mask is there. The outfit she wears to lunch with Esme is there, though. Thanks, Kristi, for polyvoring for me.


	23. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Having said that, the story is mine. Please don't steal it. Thieves reside in the 8__th__ circle of Hell. I'm sure SebastienRobichaud could confirm. If you're not reading his story, __The University of Edward Masen,__ you should be._

**Chapter 23 – The Aftermath**

I scrambled to my feet and looked down at Bella. Her eyes were closed. A light sheen of sweat made her almost glow. She was panting hard, her hand clutched to her chest, over her heart. As I watched she swallowed hard once…twice.

I was almost returned to my knees by the insane flood of emotions that hit me in the next second: shock, excitement, disappointment, incredulity and other feelings I couldn't put a name to flickered in and out of existence so quickly. I finally settled on anger.

_What the hell was she thinking?_

I swallowed hard as I felt my hands ball into fists. Why didn't she identify herself when I first approached her? How could she let this happen? What the fuck was she doing parading around dressed like a whore? She was supposed to be my girlfriend! What would people think if they saw her dressed like this hanging around with guys like Jacob Black? Was she trying to make me look like a fool? Did her job really mean that little to her? Maybe I had misjudged her intelligence.

And why the hell was she here anyway? I didn't invite her here. How did she even get in? This club was pretty exclusive and she wasn't known in the local scene. The bouncer shouldn't have even let her in.

Anger had escalated to fury, and I had to walk away to stop myself from screaming at her. I paced back and forth a few feet away from her, listening as the sounds of her panting quieted.

Then she spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I was surprised by how hoarse her voice sounded.

"No," I answered curtly, my tone livid. "Bella?" I asked, my voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" Her voice was still rough. She cleared her throat.

"Give me a reason," I implored her, angrily, through my clenched teeth.

"A reason?" she asked confusedly, "A reason for what?"

"A reason I shouldn't fire you right now. What were you thinking Bella? How could you let this happen?" The fury was plain in my voice. I made no attempt to conceal it.

Her eyes flashed in the dim light, surprising me.

"_Let_ this happen?" she hissed. "I didn't have much choice, did I? _You_ approached _me_. You _demanded_ we dance. I thought you recognized me so I followed you onto the dance floor and danced with you _like we danced on Tuesday_. You kissed me, I kissed you back. When you pulled me off the dance floor, I thought you just wanted to get away from prying eyes. Then you _threw me_ into this room and practically attacked me. I tried to say something…. Tried to, I was just… it was just…"

I held up my hand to stop her. I knew exactly just what it was.

"Why are you even here?" I asked harshly. I wanted answers.

Her eyes widened. She looked—hurt. I shook off my concern. She wasn't the one who was wronged here, I didn't owe her any explanations.

"Jasper invited me."

For the second time in as many minutes I felt an uncontrollable rush of emotions. Jasper? What the hell was his game? First he treats her like shit, then he hands her a $20,000 ring to hock. I thought back to the way he hugged and hung on her when she and I helped him leave here on Tuesday. Today he's telling me she deserves better than what I'm offering her and then I find out he invited her here. As what, his date?

I felt an almost insane grimace cross my face. I hoped she enjoyed her first paycheck. It was going to be her last. Let fuckin' Jasper pay her way from now on.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Ms. Swan, but it ends right now. I PAY YOU to be my date and you're dating my friends behind my back? And then…then I find you dressed like a whore coming onto Jacob Black? It's a damn good thing I demanded you dance with me before you ended up turning me into a cuckold in front of the whole damn bar!" I waved my hand in anger as I began to turn away from her in disgust.

"Excuse me?"

Her words were quiet, but with a menace behind them that set off a warning bell in my mind.

"What part didn't you understand?" I asked her with heavy sarcasm.

Her eyebrows shot up and I could see her struggling with her temper.

"Game? _Whore?_ _**Cuckold?"**_ She laughed loudly, but there was no joy in the sound. "Who even uses that word anymore?"

She continued before I could tell her my choice of words was beside the point.

"And what about _you_, Mis-ter Cullen? I saw you dancing with that woman and all those girls. _Your _intentions were pretty clear. I stood at that bar and _defended_ your actions to Jacob Black. And now…now I realize that you didn't even know that I was here. You had every intention of sleeping with one of those women. And you're worried that _I _was going to make a cuckold of _you_? You're worried about _your_ reputation but have no consideration for _mine_? Do you think _I_ want to look like a trusting, naïve fool on all the gossip sites? That's not what I signed on for, _Mr. Cullen_."

I was mentally reeling from her speech. She was right. I stared into the darkness for a moment, stunned by my realization.

"You're right," I said quietly.

"_And another thing…_" she began loudly, "Wait? What?"

"You're right. My actions tonight were selfish. I never stopped to consider how my behavior would reflect on you. Of course, I don't want to damage your reputation." A bitter laugh escaped me. "My actions were short-sighted and self-serving. You have every right to be angry."

My surrender threw her off kilter.

"You're damn right I do," she retorted, but some of the fire had left her voice. "And I'm not dressed like a whore," she added more quietly.

I couldn't help it. The adrenaline that had been pumping through me moments earlier left me giddy and I started to laugh bitterly. It wasn't a happy sound. She looked at me incredulously before an undignified snort escaped her which made me laugh even harder.

I laughed hysterically for a few moments. I noticed Bella wiping tears from her eyes and assumed she had found the situation ridiculous as well.

"We should go back out there," I finally said when we both regained control.

Bella nodded.

"I need my mask."

I nodded and cast about trying to remember where I'd put it. It was on the floor near the couch. I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Shit."

I glanced down at the mask. The string on the left side had come off the mask despite my care in removing it. It only remained attached at all because it was still tied to the string on the right side.

"It didn't survive your assault." I couldn't detect any malice in her tone, but she didn't sound happy.

"Umm, yeah, about that. I am sorry. I wouldn't have, well…" I trailed off at her curious look realizing nothing I could say would be to my benefit.

I held my hand out to her; she took it, and I helped her off the couch. She sighed.

"Alice is going to kill me."

"Ms. Brandon? She put together this costume for you?"

"Yeah, I tried to get her to switch with me, but the dress she's wearing was really too short for me. I think she also assumed you knew I'd be here tonight and would probably prefer this outfit to the one she's wearing."

_Smart girl._

"Wait? Ms. Brandon is here?"

"Umm, yeah. Jasper told me to bring a friend. She agreed to come."

"Where is she?"

Bella grimaced.

"I left her with Jasper. They were, uh… getting to know each other."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Getting to know each other how?"

Bella rolled her eyes as if I were being dense.

"Oh. Oh! Was she the girl I saw in the booth with Jasper?"

"I don't know. Short black flapper dress?"

I frowned.

"I'm not sure, actually. They were…involved and I didn't get a clear look at her. She was wearing a black dress, though."

"Yeah, that's probably her." Bella shook her head and laughed quietly.

"What?"

"It's just…she couldn't wait to meet him. She was fascinated by his name; kept calling it quaint and old-fashioned. I don't think she was at all prepared for the reality that is Jasper Whitlock. Then again, he didn't seem to be prepared for her either."

I frowned.

"Maybe we should get out there and make sure they're okay. Jasper's really not in a good place right now. I wouldn't want Ms. Brandon to get the wrong impression."

Still hand-in-hand we left the conference room and made our way back into the club proper. As we made our way through the crowd I considered my behavior in the conference room. Not the come on, that was another whole issue, but the anger I felt towards Bella and the blame I placed on her.

_How could you let this happen?_ I had practically screamed it at her. What responsibility did she have for my actions? None. The fact that I tried to get her to shoulder some of the blame for that fiasco had me more confused than I cared to admit.

I wasn't the kind of person who shuffled off responsibility. As a matter of fact, it was Bella's noble acceptance of the blame for her actions in my office the night we met that drew me to her initially. I admired responsibility in others and prided myself on my own sense of responsibility.

I dragged the hand that wasn't holding hers through my hair. I needed to stop thinking about this now. No use getting into one of my introspective moods. This night wasn't over, and I needed to focus on Bella and try to undo the damage I may have done to her reputation tonight.

Thankfully, I hadn't actually kissed any of the women I'd been close to tonight, so there'd be no compromising pictures.

First things first. I veered off our path to the VIP section, pulling Bella along with me. Sidling up to the bar I asked Bella what she was drinking tonight. Vodka and cranberry I was guessing from the way she tasted earlier. I was mildly gratified when she confirmed my suspicions.

"Put it on my tab," I told the bartender, when he delivered the drink. I handed him five dollars, not enough to cover the drink, but certainly a generous enough tip for mixing one cocktail.

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen."

I turned and handed the drink to Bella. She raised her eyebrow at my lack of beverage.

"I have a bottle at the table," I explained.

Glancing down the bar, I saw the glittering eyes of Jacob Black where he was surrounded by his usual gang of friends. His stare was fixed on Bella and me. I caught his eye and nodded a quick acknowledgement, which he returned before focusing on the bottle of beer in his hand.

_That's right, Junior. Move along._

"Let's go," I said, once again taking Bella's hand. I let her step in front of me and lead the way, grazing my hand along her lower back. I took a moment to enjoy the way the round cheeks of her behind peeked through the long curtain of her wig as we climbed the stairs to the VIP section.

The shoes she was wearing were doing amazing things for her legs. They had to have four-inch heels, jacking her up to five eight, at least. No wonder I had so much trouble identifying her earlier. If I had to guess, she hadn't showered at home before coming tonight. The smell of the different grooming products and what I now recognized as a synthetic wig had conspired to all but drown out her pleasing, natural scent, leaving me with that vague sense of familiarity I noticed earlier.

I shot a glance around her to our table. I wanted to make sure that Jasper and Ms. Brandon weren't in a compromising position before subjecting Bella to a PDA.

Thankfully, the two were sitting side-by-side chatting amiably. Jasper had a half-full glass of Scotch in front of him, while Ms. Brandon was sipping at some complicated fruity drink.

I held Bella's hand as she slid into the booth before I sat next to her.

Alice offered her a cheeky grin.

"You look good," she commented to Bella.

I glanced over at her, hoping Ms. Brandon's words were true. After what had happened earlier, I wouldn't be surprised to see misery etched on her face. I thought I could detect a flush on her skin. Whether from anger or excitement, I couldn't tell.

"I'm having fun," Bella replied, simply, not meeting Ms. Brandon's eye.

Ms. Brandon nodded knowingly before turning to me.

"Mr. Cullen," she said, by way of greeting.

"Ms. Brandon," I replied, "lovely costume," I continued indicating her outfit with my empty glass before helping myself to a generous drink.

I glanced at Jasper to see his poorly concealed scowl.

"What?" I asked, not considering that he might now want to discuss whatever was bothering him in our present company. Still his answer surprised me.

"Seriously, Edward? Mr. Cullen? Alice has worked for you for almost three years, can't you drop the formality?"

I heaved a mental sigh. I hated this conversation. I had my reasons for maintaining formality, but this was probably as good a time as any to become more comfortable with Ms. Brandon. After all, we were about to be drinking together—nothing sped up the process of getting to know one another than getting drunk together.

I cleared my throat. "Ms. Brandon, seeing as how we're about to be drinking together it would be my honor if you'd refer to me by my given name."

Next to me, Bella snorted at my exaggerated formality.

"Oh, God," Jasper muttered exasperatedly with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

**BPOV**

I could hear Edward making small talk with Alice and Jasper, but his words weren't registering with me. I was burning with anger and humiliation. From the moment he took my hand at the bar until he took my mask off he wasn't acting the part of an amorous boyfriend, he was actively trying to seduce me. Well, not me, but whoever he thought I was. Honestly, it didn't seem to matter, at all, who I was.

Then he'd started yelling at me like his actions were my fault. Despite the fact that I desperately needed this job, I couldn't stop the torrent of anger that poured from me. I crammed every ounce of my higher education into the words I spoke. He seemed to have forgotten that I wasn't some skank. The fact that he actually listened to me and apologized threw me off. I was glad that he was accepting responsibility for his actions, but was it enough? I had been on the verge of quitting my job; nothing was worth this level of degradation. When a person who'd cleaned other peoples' toilets had reached her limit, it was pretty bad. Tears of frustration had welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. I remembered wiping them away.

When he started laughing I started wondering if he'd partaken of something stronger than alcohol.

Then he began acting like nothing happened, like we could just put this incident behind us. Like his apology was enough to make up for the ugly things he'd said. I tried to put the last few minutes in perspective. I needed this job. I could fake delight in his company. As far as jobs went, there were many worse ways to make money. This job was my ticket out of having to work for people like James. And people like Edward, it seemed.

I snorted at the thought before turning my attention back to the table.

Jasper was rolling his eyes. "Oh, God," I heard him say, in response to something Edward had said.

**EPOV**

_Next to me, Bella snorted at my exaggerated formality._

"_Oh, God," Jasper muttered exasperatedly with a dramatic roll of his eyes._

Alice's eye sparkled. I wondered how much of her glee was due to Jasper and how much to the contents of her glass.

"Certainly, Edward," she replied, batting her eyelashes, exaggeratedly. "I'd prefer if you continue to refer to me as Ms. Brandon, however. A girl's got to keep up appearances."

With that she dissolved into a fit of giggles where she was too quickly joined by Bella. Even Jasper chuckled at my expense.

"Very funny," I muttered, casting a glance around the table.

Bella surprised me by laying her hand on my arm. I turned my head to look at her and was treated to the sight of her shy smile. My heart skipped a beat.

What? The? Hell?

Bella slid against me and I felt my heart rate rise. I pushed my glass away. I needed to stop drinking.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I noticed Jasper standing next to the table.

"I'm going to dance with Alice. I'll see you in a few."

I moved aside so Bella could get out of the booth.

"Hurry back," I told her. I bent to brush my lips against hers, but she turned suddenly and I ended up giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Alice and Bella disappeared quickly, soon reappearing near the edge of the dance floor. I turned to Jasper who rolled his eyes at me as he shook his head.

I decided I didn't want to know what he was thinking. Instead, this time, I wanted answers.

"So?"

"I could say the same to you," he answered. No, he wasn't going to turn the tables on me.

"What? Why?"

"Where's Gianna?"

I cleared my throat. "I have no idea."

"Mm-hmm."

"Why didn't you tell me you invited Bella?"

"Honestly, it slipped my mind when we were talking earlier. I did try to tell you when Gianna first came over, but we were interrupted and then you disappeared."

"If I remember correctly, you stalked off."

"You were being very disrespectful, Edward."

"So I've been told," I answered drily.

"Bella said something to you?" He was surprised, but gratified. I just nodded.

"Good. Let's just drop it. No harm done, right?"

"Right." No need to give Jasper all the details.

"So, Alice Brandon? Is that wise?"

Jasper shrugged, but a small smile was on his lips.

"She's pretty spectacular," he replied. "Did you know that she started her own business while she was still in school? She's really wants to be a designer one day. The dress she's wearing tonight? She made it herself. Pretty impressive, I'd say."

"Of course she's good. I wouldn't have hired her otherwise."

I thought I heard Jasper say something, but my attention was on the dance floor.

I watched the girls dancing together. They were garnering more than their fair share of attention, it seemed. Jasper followed my line of sight until his eyes also settled on them.

They seemed oblivious to the obvious admiration of the men dancing near them. On more than one occasion some guy would take advantage of the press of bodies to brush up against one or the other of them. A more blatant grope, however, sent me to my feet.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not just going to sit here and watch that anymore."

I spun on my heel and headed down the stairs and to the last place I saw Bella dancing. I could sense Jasper on my heels. We arrived to find that she and Alice had closed ranks and were dancing together, each with an arm around the other, effectively keeping the horndogs at bay.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hot watching the two of them holding each other.

I eased up behind Bella settling my hands on her waist. Jasper did the same with Alice. The girls broke apart from one another and began dancing with abandon. In a matter of moments we lost sight of Jasper and Alice as the crowd conspired to push them away from us.

Bella and I danced together, but it was different from earlier. Different, even, from Tuesday. It was as if our confrontation from before had us both on our best behavior. It was still fun, but a lot of the heat and passion were missing.

A short hour later found the four of us back in the booth. The alcohol was flowing freely—me having given up on my earlier vow to stop drinking. The situation earlier had my brain in overdrive and I needed to just relax tonight. Jasper and I had ordered another bottle, and the girls were slugging down their mixed drinks at an impressive rate. We were laughing hysterically at everything and everybody. Aro stopped by and offered to call one of the local car services. I thanked him and took him up on his offer after promising Alice her Porsche would be safe in the Club's lot overnight. There was no way any of us would be in shape to drive home tonight.

The liquor was like grease for Alice and Jasper, it seemed. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap and the two of them were being sickeningly cute, arguing over which of them was prettier, of all things.

"You're so pretty, Alice."

"You're prettier."

"I'm a guy, Alice, I'm not pretty."

"Oh yes, you are. Your eyes are so blue and your lashes so long. Why can't I have lashes that long? God, you're pretty."

"You're prettier."

I tuned them out, turning to Bella who was watching them both with a sweet smile on her face. Leaning in I whispered in her ear, "They're both wrong, you know. You're the prettiest, hands down."

Her smiled disappeared and a flush stained her cheeks. She looked down before raising her head to meet my eyes.

"Not as pretty as that woman you were dancing with earlier."

I frowned. I had hoped the attention I had paid Bella for the balance of this night would, in some small way, compensate for my earlier stupidity. Seemed I still had a way to go.

"I'm sorry for that."

She sighed deeply.

"It's okay, Edward. You're forgiven. Just, if you decide that you want to pursue something with someone one day, let me know, 'kay?"

"I promise."

She smiled at me and closed her eyes. The drinks were catching up with her, it seemed.

"You're drunk," I told her.

She nodded.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. Her head bobbed forward one more time and came to rest on my shoulder. She looked uncomfortable so I put my arm around her and pulled her close, settling her more comfortably next to me.

"Your girl's a lightweight," Jasper commented from across the table.

I snorted and looked over at him. Jasper was watching us, Alice was watching Jasper. I checked my watch. It was nearing 4 AM.

"I think I need to get her home. You guys staying?"

Jasper looked at Alice. "You want to stay?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm ready to go."

I nodded and signaled to Aro who walked over quickly.

"Leaving?" he inquired politely.

"Yeah, thanks again for the car."

"No problem, Edward. It's waiting out back for you."

Alice and Jasper slid out of the booth and started walking towards the plain black door in the back of the VIP section. I nudged Bella, but she didn't respond.

"Bella?" I whispered quietly.

Nothing.

"Bella? Honey? Baby? It's time to go. C'mon, I'll take you home."

She let out a quiet sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh; a completely innocent yet highly erotic sound. I could easily imagine her making it while wrapped in my sheets.

I shook my head in an effort to dislodge that particular image. I wasn't very successful. I slid out of the booth and turned to pull Bella towards me. I was able to encourage her to stand, but the way her weight rested on me, I knew she wouldn't be able to walk. Sighing, I stooped a bit and caught her under her knees, lifting her up and cradling her body against my chest. Her hands laid limply in her lap and her head rested lightly on my shoulder. I followed Jasper and Alice out through the door and into the waiting car.

It made sense to drop Bella off first, so I gave the driver her address. We were mostly quiet as we drove through the night. Jasper and Alice had been murmuring to each other, but it seems that she had quickly fallen asleep. Arriving at Bella's apartment building, I took a look around and was again reminded of why I suggested she get a roommate so she could move to a safer neighborhood.

Despite the ridiculously late hour there were people on the street here. Some were hanging out at the corner. An amorous pair was ensconced in the vestibule of a building across the street. I suddenly didn't feel comfortable.

"Dude," Jasper interrupted my thoughts, "you can't leave her here like this. Those guys will be up the stairs as soon as we leave," he said, indicating a small group lounging against the wall, eyeing the expensive car we were riding in.

"You're right. Where does Alice live? Maybe we can leave Bella at Alice's."

"I have no clue."

"Check her bag. She must have her license with her."

Surprisingly, she didn't. Maybe she had left it in the Porsche. That made sense actually.

I made an executive decision.

"Let's all just go to my place. We'll be more comfortable, if nothing else."

Jasper nodded his agreement and I gave the driver the address. The trip would take about 20 minutes. We were mostly quiet. I could feel myself sobering up, but exhaustion was closing in quickly, too.

I looked over at the girl sleeping next to me. I hoped she wouldn't be angry about waking up at my place, but I really did have her best interests in mind. We could let the girls sleep it off in my guest room and figure out a way to get them home tomorrow.

Arriving at my building we thanked the driver and scooped up the girls. The doorman helped us get into the lobby and summoned the elevator for us. The elevator opened right into the foyer of my penthouse. I led the way down the hallway and into the guest bedroom. Setting the girls down on the bed there we stepped back and looked at one another.

"They're going to be really uncomfortable sleeping like that," Jasper noted.

I agreed but didn't really see anything I could do about it. There was no way Bella had anything on underneath that costume. I decided I'd just remove her shoes and wig. The costume appeared comfortable enough.

"Listen, I'm going to get Bella ready then I'll leave. You can do whatever you want with Alice when I'm gone."

Jasper nodded, looking down at Alice in confusion. I quickly took Bella's shoes off her feet and sat her up enough that I could remove the long wig. As I did this I noticed the red mark where her neck met her shoulder. I'd done that when I started losing control in the conference room. _Fuck!_ Her own hair was trapped under a cap of some kind. I pulled it off and ran my hands through her hair a few times to loosen it. She sighed and leaned into my hand. Finally, I scooted her up on the bed and pulled the covers back enough to slide her under.

Jasper was still staring at Alice in obvious consternation.

"You think I should wake her?"

"You can try. I'm going to bed. I'll leave you some sleep pants in the library. Enjoy the couch."

"Fucker."

I laughed as I made my way into the master bedroom. I grabbed a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt from my dresser and brought them into the library for Jasper before returning to my room.

Removing my suit, I laid everything over a chair before making my way to the shower. I loved my master suite. It had room for a king-sized bed, two walk-in closets and an en suite that included a stall shower and Jacuzzi tub. I adjusted the water in the shower before stepping in.

Despite my best efforts, scenes from tonight played in my head. Hot water pounded on me as I remembered the way Bella felt when she danced against me. I remembered her eager response to my kisses and the heat I could feel between her legs when our hips rocked together on the couch. My long-denied dick rose quickly as erotic images of us together flashed through my mind.

I didn't even try to stop myself when my hand made its way to my stiff cock. Wrapping my hand around my erection, I pumped myself slowly a few times before starting in earnest. I thought of the way she moaned, both in the conference room and later at the table when she had first fallen asleep. I remembered the taste of her hot mouth, the tartness of the cranberries, the burn of the alcohol and the sweetness that was Bella.

A strangled sound escaped me as I sped up. I slid my thumb over the head of my shaft. My hips thrust forward involuntarily. I continued to pump myself harder and faster, while watching the slide show in my head; me, brushing my fingers along the sides of her breasts; her, grabbing my tie and pulling me against her on the dance floor.

My mind went blank as I reached the point of no return. A few more hard jerks and the cum shot from me almost violently. I placed my arm against the wall and leaned my forehead against my forearm for support while I milked myself.

Exhaling loudly, I let me hand drop to my side and quickly finished showering. Now that my immediate need was sated, other memories from earlier tonight came to me.

While I dried off and dressed in a clean pair of boxers and flannel pants I remembered Gianna and the other girls from the club. Their images held no interest for me. I could hear Jasper settling down in the library next to my room. Hearing him reminded me of what he had said earlier tonight.

Perhaps I had been unsympathetic when he was talking to me about Charlotte. However, I resented his implication that I'd never been in a real relationship. I'd always had a pretty active social life. My intelligence and looks always offset any hesitation the college girls may have had about my age when I was in school. I'd had my share of one night stands, but I'd dated a couple girls for a few weeks.

Still, Jasper's talk of mourning made me uneasy. What was it he had said?

_If you were to never see her again would that bother you? _He had been referring to Tanya. Honestly, if I never saw her again, it would still be too soon.

_Can you not get her out of your mind? _The only person I was having trouble getting out of my mind lately was Bella.

_When she wasn't around did you ever get that feeling that you just had to see her, to touch her? _It was funny how I was drawn to touch Bella tonight, even when I didn't know who she was.

_Did you ever get a sick feeling in your stomach when you saw her talking to another guy?_ I remembered my need tonight to drag Bella to the bar to get her a drink so that Jacob would see the two of us together. _That's right, Junior. Move along._

_Was everything just a confusing mess until she walked into the room?_ Honestly, the confusing mess part started when she walked into the room. I had a clear cut plan and her being there screwed everything up. I remembered my lack of reaction to Gianna's sexy form and the almost relieved feeling I'd had when she stalked away. Dancing with those other girls had been fun, but none of them turned me on. Honestly, my lack of reaction to those women was confusing, but my reaction to Bella's incredible body was completely understandable.

_Holy shit._

_Are you trying to tell me that you were in love with her?  
_**Are  
**_If you were never to see her again would that bother you?  
_**you  
**_Can you not get her out of your mind?  
_**in  
**_Did you ever get the feeling that you just had to see her?  
_**love  
**_Did you ever get a sick feeling when you saw her talking to another guy?  
_**with  
**_Was everything a confusing mess until she walked into the room?  
_**her?**

**  
**Fuck my life; I was in love with Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

Small men with large hammers were residing inside my skull. They banged incessantly against my eyeballs, intensifying the pain caused by the blinding light that was shining in my window.

"Ohhhh…." The sound of the throaty groan had faded from the room before I realized it had come from me.

"Ugh," I moaned, cracking open an eye. I took in my surroundings blurrily before closing my eye again in an attempt to clear away the mirage.

Rubbing my hands across my face, I attempted to engage my vision again; this time opening both eyes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. My earlier impressions had been right. I was not home. Instead, I was lying on a very comfortable bed in a well-appointed room.

I turned my head slightly and became aware that I was not alone in the bed.

I inhaled sharply and scrambled into a sitting position in order to better see my bedmate. A feeling of relief flooded me when I recognized the tiny form of Alice. This must be her place. It was nice of her to make sure I had a safe place to sleep last night.

Last night…

With effort, I concentrated in an attempt to piece together last night's events. I remembered the costumes and the club. I remembered escaping from Alice when she and Jasper started getting amorous. I had made my way to the bar where I stumbled across Jacob Black.

He and I had talked a bit about meeting one another at the Gala. He inquired into my recent comings and goings and I mentioned my upcoming move, more to have something to say than out of any interest in sharing with him. He asked if I'd need any help and I told him I'd let him know. He insisted I take his cell number and made me call it so he'd have mine as well.

It was Jacob who had noticed Edward dancing with that stunning woman in the cat costume. I had squirmed internally at the sight before me. I wasn't jealous--mine and Edward's relationship was strictly business--but I still felt a bit put out that he would be so affectionate with someone else while I was in the same room.

Other girls had eventually joined them and it was obvious Edward was having a good time.

"If I were lucky enough to be here with you, I wouldn't leave your side all night," Jacob had said, quietly in my ear.

I spluttered a bit, not sure how to refute the notion that I was here with Edward. Of course, that's what Jacob would assume. I remembered wondering, briefly, if Edward even knew I was there.

"He's just having some fun," I defended, lamely.

"Mm-hmm," Jacob replied, his face clearly reflecting his doubt.

It was at this moment that Edward approached me. A feeling of relief swept over me as he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close and we starting dancing, picking up right where we'd left off Tuesday night.

The rest of the night flashed through my mind quickly.

I groaned as I thought of exactly how close I'd come to having sex with my boss, who had no idea who I was. I also remembered his anger and his ridiculous accusations. A tiny flame of anger ignited in my chest. I let it burn momentarily before forcing myself to push the anger aside. He had apologized and I had reaffirmed to myself my intention to use this job to become self-reliant.

We'd gone back into the club and spent some time with Alice and Jasper. We danced some more. There was alcohol. A lot, it seems. I vaguely recalled telling him I forgave him. I didn't remember leaving. Edward or Jasper must have helped Alice haul me out to her car. How she got me in her place, I'll never know.

Sighing, I threw off the covers and stood, a bit wobbly.

I glanced around the room. Alice's beaded dress was laid carefully over a nearby ottoman. She was sleeping in just the slip she'd worn under it. My shoes were standing neatly against the wall and the wig from my costume was spread across the dresser.

Quietly, so I wouldn't disturb Alice, I crept to the door and opened it. I was in search of a bathroom. Hopefully one that was equipped with a shower and copious amounts of Advil.

Luckily, the bathroom was immediately outside the door. I peeked inside and was gratified to see a full bath. The small hand towels wouldn't suffice for a shower. I checked the large closet behind me. No towels, but there was a nice robe. The closet was empty otherwise. Strange. I would think that Alice would have clothes everywhere.

I took a few more steps down the hallway and opened another door, hoping it led to a linen closet. Surprisingly, it led to a small foyer. What a weird set up for a house. However, there was another closet here and this one yielded the towels I had been looking for.

I returned to the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped off the unitard and then checked the medicine cabinet while I waited for the water to come to temperature. I was gratified to find a bottle of Motrin. I took two and cupped my hands under the running water in the sink to catch enough water to wash them down.

That done, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over me. There were tiny bottles of shampoo, like one would find in a hotel. I opened one and quickly got to work on my hair. It felt gross from being trapped under a skullcap half the night. Since there was a little bottle of conditioner, too, I made use of it.

I scrubbed myself clean with a washcloth and fresh bar of French-milled soap and rinsed thoroughly. I stood for a few more minutes under the pounding stream. I could feel the Motrin taking effect, easing the pounding pain in my head.

I got out of the shower and dried off with one of the towels I'd found in the hall closet. I toweled through my hair with the other one before wrapping it turban style. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I was successful in removing the copious amount of makeup I'd worn last night. Instead of my face, however, my eyes were drawn to the side of my neck where a small red mark was visible where my neck and shoulder met. I touched it. It ached dully when I pressed down. I shook my head as I remembered when Edward did that to me. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed it. It had been a long time since I'd had that kind of attention from a man.

Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I wrapped the damp towel around me and tucked it in just above my breasts. I stepped out of the bathroom and peeked back into the bedroom to see if Alice was awake.

She wasn't.

I decided I'd try to find the kitchen and maybe make some tea, if she had any. If not, some orange juice. I walked down the hall and into the foyer. Two more closed doors met me. A hallway extended off in one direction. I followed it, figuring I'd come back and try the closed doors if I were unsuccessful.

Before I knew it I was walking through another larger foyer with an elevator off to the left. Holy crap, this place was huge! Being a stylist/designer must pay well.

The kitchen proved to be on the other side of the foyer. It was magnificent! Dark woods and granite countertops were set off by light-colored fabrics. There were a few well-tended plants and a fully-stocked wine fridge. I quickly found a coffee machine and decided to brew a pot in case Alice would like some.

My search for the coffee also turned up a wide selection of tea bags. I set the kettle on the stove to boil.

A few minutes later, I was adding a slice of lemon to my tea and waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. I decided I'd try to wake Alice once it was ready. Hopefully, she had some clothes here I could borrow to get home in.

I sat down on a stool at the island and put my cup in front of me. It was still too hot to drink. I folded my arms on the countertop and put my head down. I was still very tired. Would Alice be opposed to my company for a few hours? Maybe she'd let me sleep here a little while longer.

I heard a quiet step in the hallway and assumed Alice was awake. Slowly, I raised my head. Walking into the kitchen, yawning hugely, wasn't Alice, but a shirtless Edward.

I jumped to my feet with a squeal. Edward's hands flew to his forehead as if the sound of my voice was as painful as a physical blow. My attempt at standing quickly had the unfortunate effect of dislodging my carefully wrapped towel. I grabbed the loosening towel to prevent it from falling and quickly looked back at Edward.

He still had one hand massaging his forehead and covering his eyes. A grimace marred his usually handsome face. His hair was in greater disarray than normal and he was in obvious needs of a razor.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. It's just me." His voice was gravelly—whether that was the effect of sleep or too much to drink, I couldn't tell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my hands moving quickly in an attempt to resecure my towel.

He chuckled and then groaned, as if the effort he put into laughing caused him real pain.

"I live here. This is my place," he said, simply, rubbing his hands across his eyes.

"Your place? I thought it was Alice's."

"No, it's mine. I'm guessing Alice isn't awake yet, since you didn't know where you are. You probably haven't bumped into Jasper yet, either."

"Jasper's here?"

Edward nodded.

"Alice was asleep a few minutes ago when I got out of the shower," I told him.

"Did you find everything you need? I'm sorry I'm not being a proper host. Right now I don't think I could be a proper anything," he confessed.

His admission reminded me of my own less than stellar feeling upon waking. Not that I felt much better now.

"Would you like some coffee?" I offered.

"I thought I smelled coffee. I assumed I was dreaming."

"No, I made coffee. I thought Alice might like some when she woke up."

Edward nodded and walked to the cabinet where I found my mug earlier. He chose one quickly and poured himself a cup. He immediately lifted it to his lips and took a sip.

"This is good," he said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, sipping my own tea.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was standing in front of my half-naked boss, wrapped in a towel and nothing else.

"Umm, I don't suppose you have anything I could wear that's less mortifying than this towel?" I asked with an embarrassed chuckle.

Edward snickered. "I don't know," he said, eyeing me with a comical grin, "I don't see anything mortifying about the way you look right now."

I could feel myself blush. I glanced away before meeting his gaze once more.

"Thanks, I think, but I'm going to need something to go home in."

"I'm sure I've got sweats or something lying around that I can give you later."

"Later?"

"Yes, later. For now you can use the bathrobe that should be hanging in the closet across from the guest bathroom. I'm assuming that's where you took your shower—right outside your room?"

"Yes. Why later? The sooner I get dressed the sooner you can be rid of me. I'm sure you've got things to do."

"The only thing I'm going to do is shower and watch some TV. Maybe I'll go back to bed. We used a car service to get here last night since none of us was in any shape to drive. We may as well wait until everyone's up and we can go back to the club. That's where we left the cars."

"Oh."

"Listen, why don't you go grab that robe and meet me in the den," he indicated one of the rooms off the kitchen. "We can watch a movie or something, while we wait for the lightweights to wake up. Are you hungry?"

I hadn't been hungry until he mentioned it. Suddenly I was ravenous.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

"Okay, what time is it?" That was a good question. I glanced around the kitchen looking for a clock.

"Holy crow," I declared, "it's almost 3 o'clock."

"That doesn't surprise me. We were out pretty late last night. I'm going to call this pizzeria up the street. They have terrific Pasta Fagioli and bake their own bread all day. You want some?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Great, I'll make the call and take a shower. Let me know when the delivery guy gets here and I'll give you some money."

"Okay."

We both finished our drinks as Edward made the call. Then I followed him out of the kitchen and back through his apartment. When we reached the small foyer he indicated one of the doors that had been closed earlier.

"This is me," he said, "Jasper's in there." He indicated the other door. A muffled snoring could be heard coming from the room.

"Maybe you should check on Alice, make sure she's still breathing."

I smiled at him and nodded before heading back down the hallway to the guest room. Alice was curled up on her side, still sleeping soundly. I adjusted the covers around her before heading back to the bathroom, grabbing the bathrobe on the way.

I pulled the towel off and shrugged my way into the bathrobe. It was just slightly too big, not like his robe at his office. I pulled the belt across my waist tightly before knotting it. I took the second towel off my head and finger-combed my hair. It was still damp.

As I was making my way back to the den I decided to snoop around a bit and see exactly how big this place was. I entered the kitchen and walked through the door Edward hadn't indicated before. I was stunned.

It was the epitome of what they called a "great room." Three different seating areas were scattered around the place. Everything coordinated, but nothing was too matchy-matchy. The leather pieces were soft and exuded a pleasant scent, while the upholstery was rich. Lamps were scattered about, including one even I recognized as a Tiffany.

A grand piano stood in a place of obvious importance. A gold silk piano scarf draped across it. A candelabrum, like in an old movie, stood on top, as well. I vaguely remembered that Edward played. Something I had picked up when I'd read his biography in the prospectus. Tasteful art hung around the room and a small bust was ensconced on a pillar. I walked across the room to a sliding door that led out onto a terrace.

Flipping up the latch, I stepped out onto the cement oasis. Despite the cold weather, two chairs were situated around a fire pit, which was set with unburned timber. The view, however, was what captured me. We were at the top of a high rise and I could see the water. He had an amazing view.

The view wasn't enough to convince me to stay out here with a wet head, however. I stepped back through the door in time to hear a buzz coming from the main foyer. I walked quickly to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, miss, there's a delivery here from La Bella Italia. Should I send him up?"

"Yes, please."

"Certainly."

I jogged down the hallway and knocked on the door Edward indicated was his. There was no answer. I opened the door a crack and found myself looking down a short hallway. I stepped inside and could hear the faint sounds of a shower. I walked past a walk-in closet and into a dressing room. Cripes! Another closet was in front of me and the bathroom was obviously on my left. I turned right and entered what I assumed would be Edward's bedroom. Sure enough it was. Thankfully, his wallet was sitting on a nearby dresser. I took in the large bedroom quickly, it also had a terrace, while rifling through his wallet. Hundred, hundred, hundred—seriously?—fifty—better—twenties. Ah! I grabbed some money out of his wallet and hurried back down the hallway.

I opened the door into the small foyer and ran smack dab into Jasper, who was dressed for sleep, as Edward had been earlier.

"Excuse me," I said, hastily, stumbling a bit.

Jasper reached out a hand to steady me.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't expect anyone to come barreling out of… Edward's… room…dressed in a bathrobe… with… their… hair… wet." His voice had gotten a bit strangled at the end and I glanced at him.

"Could you not find the guest bath?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I found it. I showered there earlier. I just needed to get some money from Edward's wallet to pay the delivery guy. Are you hungry? I think he ordered enough for everyone."

"No," he answered. "I just want to use the bathroom and then I'm going back to sleep. I didn't have the most restful night sleeping on Edward's couch. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I should probably check on Alice, though. She was sleeping hard the last time I looked."

A young man's voice called out from the main foyer, "La Bella, delivery!"

"Tell you what; I'll check on Alice, you go pay the delivery guy."

"Thanks, Jasper."

I headed back down the hallway and paid the delivery guy who was rubbernecking for all he was worth. The place was impressive, so I couldn't blame him.

I carried the food into the den Edward had indicated earlier. I was just setting everything out on a low table when Edward walked into the room.

I smiled at him as he settled down on the floor next to me. I took a moment to look him over. His hair was darker when it was wet. He was dressed in fresh pajama bottoms and had a robe similar to mine wrapped around him. His feet were bare.

"I took money out of your wallet, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. Did you have a problem finding it?"

"No, no problem. I did run into Jasper, though. I invited him to eat with us."

Edward's brow furrowed slightly and he cast a look back at the door as if expecting Jasper to materialize.

"Is he coming?"

"No, he said he didn't sleep well on your couch. He was going to check on Alice and then go back to sleep."

"Oh, alright. There's plenty, they can eat when they're ready." Edward reached for a remote and flipped on the television.

"Any requests?"

"Whatever's fine."

Edward began flipping through the channels, finally settling on an old black and white movie.

"Ooh, Sherlock Holmes, Basil Rathbone. Are you a fan?"

"I've never seen one, but I've read a few of Doyle's stories. They're very entertaining."

"That they are."

With that we both dug into the impressive array of food before us. I had to admit, Edward had fine taste when it came to food. I was quickly becoming spoiled by the amazing restaurants he consistently chose for us. Mindful of the fact that we didn't have an audience and Angela's words about us feeding each other, I didn't offer Edward a taste of any of the delicious selections I had made.

Eventually, Edward pushed his plate back with a satisfied sound. I took a few more spoonfuls of the delicately seasoned soup before also finishing.

"I'll clean up in here, would you mind making a fresh pot of coffee? I'll be in in a second."

"Sure," I said. It was the least I could do.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I washed the carafe before starting a new pot of coffee and set the kettle on the stove to boil. Edward came into kitchen balancing our garbage in one hand and the leftovers in another. I helped him put everything in the fridge.

The kettle started to whistle, so I shut it off and made myself a cup of tea while Edward poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"C'mon," he said, holding out his free hand to me. I took it and he led me back into the den. A small white box sat on the table where we had eaten.

"I saved the best for last," he said, indicating the small box. "Go ahead, open it."

I opened the box carefully. Inside was one perfect little cannoli, the creamy filling studded with tiny dark chocolate chips. Edward quickly dipped his hand into the box and pulled it out.

"Taste," he said, simply, holding the pastry to my mouth. My eyes flew to his face, but he just smiled at me in encouragement.

I opened my mouth and bit into the crispy shell. The filling, light and sweet, was set off by the bitterness of the dark chocolate. I sat back and closed my mouth, chewing slowly. It truly was heavenly and I let out a quiet, "Mmm…" in appreciation. Angela's words, "the feeding," came back to me, almost, but not quite, ruining the experience.

I opened my eyes in time to see Edward pop the rest of the cannoli in his own mouth. He chewed a few times before sipping his coffee.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella." Edward smiled at me before pulling me down onto the couch next to him. We turned out attention back to Basil and his elementary deductions.

**JPOV**

It was almost 9 o'clock before Alice and I emerged from the room she had shared with Bella. A few hours of sleep in a real bed had done wonders for me and Alice was perky enough for someone who had slept over 12 hours straight.

She hadn't been surprised to find me in bed with her, but neither of us pressed the situation beyond a few involved kisses.

I remembered that Bella said Edward had bought enough dinner for everyone, so I asked Alice if she was hungry. She nodded and we went in search of the food. The penthouse was dark and mostly quiet. I could hear hushed conversation, or maybe the television, playing in the distance. We prowled through the dark until we reached the kitchen. Alice pulled open the fridge and said she found the food. After setting generous portions in the microwave to heat up we went to the den to see if that's where Bella and Edward were.

I probably shouldn't have been surprised by what we found. A look at Alice told me she wasn't surprised either. Some old movie was playing on the television, not that either of them were watching it. Edward was sound asleep on the couch using the armrest as a pillow. Bella was tucked between his legs, her head resting on her hand, which was lying on his stomach. His hand was tangled in the mass of her hair which spread across his chest and stomach.

Alice and I exchanged a quick glance but remained silent. I reached for the remote and clicked off the television while Alice grabbed a throw from over the back of the couch and covered Bella. Bella adequately covered Edward. He wouldn't be cold.

We left the darkened room, both of us, I'm sure, wondering how this was going to play out.

I, for one, worried that it wouldn't be pretty.

- - - - -

Sigh. I was thrilled with this chapter. Thrilled. Then my betas got hold of it and I was no longer so thrilled. Nothing like brutal honestly to make a girl cry. I made their corrections, considered their criticisms, made some changes, both major and minor, and *viola* here it is.

So, what do you think? Hot or not?

Links for this chapter are the floorplan for Edward's penthouse and a picture of one of his views. I think that's it. The penthouse is awesome!


	24. Happy Valentine's Day

Happy VD everyone! This is a filthy little outtake for The Harder they Fall. It's another travesty, really. _It has absolutely nothing to do with the story._ You can completely skip it if you prefer. However, so many of you wished that Edward and Bella had gotten it on before he realized who she was…

Thanks to Kristi and Lisa, who I am lucky enough to call my betas.

Chapter 24 – Happy Valentine's Day

My plan tonight was to get laid--plain and simple. Unfortunately, things with Gianna were derailed by the cluster of girls who approached us on the dance floor.

I'd be lying if I said I was disappointed. Gianna was a fine-looking woman, but when I held her, I thought of Bella, and my body responded to my errant thoughts.

I danced with the girls for a few songs. A few others joined us, and before I knew it we had our own little dance party happening right in the middle of the club. Different girls, some I recognized, some I didn't, would dance a few beats with me before moving away to be immediately replaced by the next. It was actually fun, but exhausting, and not getting me any closer to my goal. Most these girls were barely legal and, honestly, some shouldn't even be here. As the group got larger it was easy to slip away and return to the VIP section. I continuously scanned the crowd looking for another possible plaything, but no one in particular struck me.

I climbed the stairs to find Emmett standing a table or two away from our seats craning his neck to look over the crowd.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Don't go over there," he replied, absently.

"Over where?"

"To the table. Jasper's…busy."

I was shocked. "What?!"

"He's got some girl over there."

"Who?"

"I have no freakin' idea. She hasn't come up for air since I stumbled across them 10 minutes ago."

I strained my neck trying to see what was going on in our booth, but it was too dark and his broad back blocked my line of sight. All I could see was a pair of well-formed legs draped across his lap. She was wearing some sort of sparkly black dress and Jasper's hand was firmly ensconced under it.

Fuck. Even Jasper could find someone tonight.

"Did you see the naked girl?"

Emmett's question got my immediate attention.

"Someone got naked already? It's a little early for that level of inebriation, isn't it?" I asked, glancing at my watch. Just after eleven. "Did the bouncers take her out?"

"I think she came in naked, man. Oh! There she is!" Emmett pointed across the floor to the bar. Standing there, surrounded by a whole group of guys, was a woman just slightly shorter than Gianna was. Her incredibly long, blonde hair hung to just below her knees. She had on what had to be 4-inch heels. She wore an elaborate mask with feathers bobbing over her head…and nothing else.

Fuck! A real life Lady Godiva.

I shifted my attention to the guys near her and was surprised to recognize one of them.

"That's Jacob Black; he's the grandson of a friend of First's."

"You should see if he'll introduce you," Emmett laughed. "I want to hear all about it tomorrow. I've gotta get out of here, or I won't make it home before 12. Tell the naked lady I said, 'Hi'."

I nodded thoughtfully before telling Emmett goodnight.

"Hey, Edward, watch Jasper, okay? He's not in a good place right now. Don't let him do anything stupid."

I mumbled a quick, "Okay," but saw Emmett shake his head at my obvious distraction.

I moved slowly through the crowd in the VIP section, watching the tall blonde talking with Jacob. Body language told me she wasn't with him…yet. I slipped on my mask and made my way closer, shouldering my way through the crowd around her.

I stood before her and lowered my head to catch her eye. She was a little shorter than Gianna, but still taller than Bella. Her blonde hair draped across her body, hinting at full breasts and a narrow waist. I watched as her eyes widened in surprise behind her mask. Like so many of the other women here tonight, she recognized me.

I saw her lips form my name, but couldn't hear her over the music. I wondered briefly if she was a friend of Tanya's. Then I decided it didn't matter.

I held my hand out to her as I leaned over and spoke into her ear. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

She put her empty glass on the bar and placed her warm hand in mine. She leaned towards Jacob and said something. I tugged lightly on her hand. He gave her a small smile and nodded as I led her away.

As soon as we reached the dance floor I stopped and pulled her against me. I wrapped my arms around her, burrowing my hands through her hair until I touched her back. Although I knew that it was unlikely she was naked I felt a small sting of disappointment when my hands came into contact with a silky, skin-tight camisole unitard. The disappointment eased immediately, however, when she pressed her body against mine as if we had done this before.

Damn, she felt good. Unlike with Gianna, my body responded to her immediately. I slid my hands down her back and over her curvy ass, pulling her against me tightly and letting her feel exactly how much I liked her costume.

Her arms slid over my shoulders in what could only be termed a lovers' embrace. It would take no effort at all to lift her off the floor to encourage her to wrap her legs around my waist.

This girl, whoever she was, was as physically different from Bella as could be. This is what I needed. But first….

I nosed my way through her hair to her ear. "You're so fuckin' hot," I told her. I knew she heard me. I could feel the rumble in her chest as she moaned against me. I inhaled deeply. Her scent wasn't wholly unfamiliar, but different enough that I knew I hadn't been intimate with her before. I kissed her ear and sucked lightly on the lobe. She shuddered.

I moved one hand up and brushed the long hair off her shoulder, baring it. Dropping my head I placed a kiss on her exposed skin and ran my lips lightly back and forth from her neck to her shoulder and back. Her hand, which had been resting on my back, crept up until she could caress my neck. I could feel goosebumps erupt across my back.

She threaded her fingers in my hair and tugged, turning my face towards hers. I watched her eyes slide shut behind her mask as her lips parted slightly—an irresistible invitation. I captured her mouth with my own, sliding my tongue easily past her parted lips.

I could taste the alcohol she'd recently consumed along with the fruity tang of cranberry juice. Her tongue tangled with mine almost immediately. An uncontrollable moan bubbled up from my chest only to be captured by her eager mouth. The hand she didn't have tangled in my hair slid over my shoulder and down my chest. She pushed aside my jacket and grabbed my tie pulling it hard, keeping me plastered against her.

I could feel her breasts pressed against me. My right hand left her ass to slide up her side until I could graze the side of her breast. The gentle touch had my intended effect. I could feel her nipples harden against the thin fabric of my shirt. My lips slid from her mouth to her throat. I could feel the rumble there as she moaned, further inflaming my desire.

I broke off our kiss and grabbed her hand roughly. Pulling her behind me, I stalked away from the dance floor. I could see her, feel her, smell her and taste her, but I wanted to hear her, too. When she moaned into my kiss or screamed my name I wanted to hear it. I moved quickly until I felt her stumble. Slowing down, I snaked an arm around her waist. Once she was secure against my side I picked up the pace again. I took her down the hallway reserved for the offices. At this hour most of the rooms would be deserted. There was a small conference room where we had held meetings before the opening; no one would be in there tonight. If I remembered correctly, there was a low couch and a large table in the room. Either would do. Or both.

Reaching the door, I pushed it open before practically flinging the girl in. Stepping into the darkened room myself I closed the door behind me and turned the lock so we wouldn't be disturbed.

A breathy "Edward-" was all she got out before I was on her again. Plastering my mouth to hers, I walked her backwards across the small space until I had her backed up against the couch. I reached down and grabbed her behind the knees, lifting her up and pushing her back simultaneously so she plopped down, as I dropped to my knees in front of her.

I kissed her hard and rough. Whenever I moved away from her mouth she would _try_ to say something. Our obvious connection rendered us both incoherent. She made no move to stop or escape me. Our moans filled the air and I reveled in the sound of her. I was kissing her neck when I was simply overcome; I bit down hard where her neck and shoulder met. She cried out, a sound of pleasure mixed with pain.

I couldn't wait and judging by the heat I could feel where her hips were rocking into mine, neither could she. I moved down her body, kissing the exposed swell of her breasts. Her breath caught and she let out a whimper. My hands wandered down her perfect body, along the sides of her breasts, across the flat expanse of her belly and lower, cupping her warm sex before stroking her there, gently.

"Uugghh…" she moaned and I continue to stroke her. Her hips rose and fell with my rhythm as I pressed harder, easily finding her clit through the thin material.

Her moisture was seeping from her, wetting the material of her costume. I was seized with the sudden need to see her naked. Still rocking my hand against her warm, wet sex, I raised my head to hers and captured her lips again. I pressed against her and felt her nipples, hard and insistent, pressing against the thin material of my shirt.

Her hand crept down and covered mine. _Nice._ Without words she set the pace she needed and I took her cues. When I was touching her exactly like she wanted her hand fell away and she became more vocal.

Her moans crescendoed and ended in a garbled exclamation. The only intelligible thing she said was my name.

Hearing it threw me into a frenzy. Suddenly, I couldn't move fast enough.

I pulled back my hand and brought it to my face, smelling her concentrated scent and tasting the dampness on my fingers. I closed my eyes briefly and sought out her face when I reopened them. Her burning eyes, barely visible through her mask were fixed on the fingers in my mouth. She leaned forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers into her own mouth.

I groaned at the sight before me.

When she had licked my hand clean, her hands flew to my crotch. She palmed my erection through my pants and rubbed me a few times. I was so ready for her that I had to grab her wrist before she made me cum in my pants. Pulling her hand away, I brushed aside her hair and slipped my fingers under the thin straps holding up her costume. Sliding them down her arms, her breasts came free of their constriction.

Unable to resist, I leaned forward and took one of the hardened peaks between my lips. Her hands twined themselves in my hair and she pulled me against her tightly, moaning her enjoyment of the sensations.

I shifted my head back and forth between her breasts, nipping and licking, while she held me close.

My hands went back to work, pulling her costume down past her waist and over her hips. She obligingly raised her ass off the couch and I pulled the skin tight costume down past her knees, leaving it for her to work her way out of.

Suddenly, she pushed me back. Her hands went to my jacket and she hastily unbuttoned it, pushing it from my shoulders. She worked the knot of my tie quickly before unbuttoning my shirt. I smiled at her eagerness. Yes, this was exactly what I needed.

She whipped the tie off from around my neck and slid it around her own. Pulling it back she used it to tie the billowing waves of her hair behind her. For the first time I could see her body unobstructed. Her heavy breasts heaved with her frantic breaths, a light sheen of sweat made her almost glow. Her tiny waist and flat stomach lay naked to me.

I finally allowed my eyes to drift to the juncture between her legs.

_Time to see if the rugs matched the drapes._

I inhaled sharply at the sight of her bare pussy.

_So. Fuckin'. Hot._

When my shirt was open she abandoned it and moved her hands to my belt. She quickly worked the buckle while I freed myself from both my shirt and undershirt.

She popped the button on my pants before pulling down the zipper and sliding her hand inside.

Her warm hand snaked through the opening of my boxers and grasped me firmly.

"Fuck!" I couldn't stop the exclamation from leaving my lips.

She smiled as she stroked me. She took measure and smiled hugely.

_Yeah, baby._

She quickly found her rhythm, but I truly didn't want to cum into her hand.

"Wait."

She didn't listen, however, speeding up her pace with a wicked smile on her face.

"Fuck, baby. Ya' gotta stop," I begged. She released her hold only to slide her hand down to cup my balls.

_Enough playtime._

I stood abruptly and shoved my pants and boxers down, stepping out of them hastily.

"Lay down," I ordered.

She complied, only to be confused when I shifted her, so her head was hanging off the seat and her legs were over the back of the couch. Falling back to my knees I buried my face between her legs, thrusting my tongue between her slick lips, searching out her swollen clit.

She moaned once before taking my conveniently placed cock in her hands. She flicked her wrist a few times before I felt the silky tip of her tongue touch me.

I moaned into her as she hummed around me. This was going to be fast and explosive.

I continued to probe her sensitive flesh, trying hard to pay attention to what she liked. However, her talented mouth was driving me to distraction. I could feel the back of her throat on the head of my cock. She slid me in and out of her mouth effortlessly. The nails of one hand grazed gently over my sack while the other grasped the base of my prick, rubbing back and forth when she pulled me out of her mouth.

"God damn!" I swore, conceding this round to her skill.

"I'm going to cum, baby," I gritted out just seconds before I shot my load. Instead of pulling away, however, she started swallowing and took in all I had.

I sat back on my heels once I could catch my breath. My dick left her mouth with a loud pop. She swung her legs down and sat in front of me.

I looked at her. She had a small smile on her face, but the shifting of her thighs let me know she wasn't done.

I grinned back at her before leaning forward and kissing her mouth. I brought my hands to her shoulder and ran my thumbs over her collarbones before dropping them lower to massage her breasts. She shuddered at my touch and my dick started to rise again.

I crushed her to me and kissed her hard. My lips moved to her neck and I bit and sucked the silky skin there. She ran her nails lightly up and down my back before moving them back to my cock.

A few firm strokes was all it took before I was straining with need once again. I reached down and slid my fingers through the lips of her soaked pussy. Thrusting gently, I entered her with two fingers. She gasped and pulled her head away from mine. I thrust into her over and over as she rocked against my hand, whimpering.

"Ooh, yes… yes…. Don't stop. God… yes…"

I listened to her words and sped up as she increased her pace.

"Yes! Yes!" She came on my hand, warm and wet. I could feel her quivering and was torn between giving her time to recover and achieving my own satisfaction.

She drooped against the back of the couch with a loud sigh.

"We're not finished yet, beautiful," I told her.

Reaching down I found my pants and pulled out my wallet. Grabbing the condom I ripped open the packet with my teeth and rolled it on.

A glance at her face let me know that she was recovered and ready. She eyed my cock speculatively and bit her lip. The action was familiar, but I brushed off my distraction.

Bending over, I kissed her neck one more time before moving to her ear, "Can you ride me, baby?" I asked. I felt, more that saw, her nod.

Rising, I sat down on the couch heavily, and pulled her to me settling her across my lap. She shifted herself and rose enough to grasp my cock and guide it into her as she sat again.

"You're so fuckin' tight," I complimented her. It wasn't a lie. Her heat was seeping into me and I groaned as she rose the first time, exposing me. I watched as I slid back into her bare pussy, the sight nearly unmanning me.

She started grinding her hips, rubbing herself on my pubic bone. She held the back of the couch for leverage and continued to rise and fall. Her head fell back, exposing the column of her throat to my eager mouth. I kissed her breasts, chest and neck as she worked her way to her orgasm.

When her movements became more insistent I concentrated hard so I wouldn't follow her over the edge. She jerked her hips once, twice, three times before crying out again.

"God, Edward… oh!"

Her pulsing walls gripped me tightly. Amazing.

She collapsed against me when she was done. Her head lolled on my shoulder and she sighed contentedly.

"You're amazing, baby," I told her, "but now it's my turn."

Gripping her body tightly, I stood, remaining in her tight pussy. I took a few steps to the large table and settled her down on the top. I nudged her back lightly and she obligingly lay down. Gripping her legs behind her knees I wrapped her leg around my waist. I gave a few short thrusts before setting my pace. I looked down and watched myself slide in and out of her. That was a bad idea. I felt myself start hurtling to the edge. I averted my eyes and looked at her face instead. Her eyes were closed behind her mask. Her hands were cupped around her neck and small noises escaped her with each thrust.

I picked up my pace, banging her harder and harder. I was quickly reaching the point of no return.

"Look at me," I ordered her.

She blinked a few times before finally focusing on my face. She kept her eyes on mine as I fucked her hard. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ungh!" I exploded as I thrust into her. I felt the table actually move with the force of my thrusts. Bending over, I rested my head on her soft stomach. Her hands went to my hair stroking and softly scratching my scalp.

Reluctantly, I stood. I pulled out of her slowly, hissing when I was no longer in contact with her warmth. I pulled off the condom and quickly tied a knot in it before lobbing it into a nearby trashcan. I extended my hand and helped her sit up. I bent my head down and kissed her softly.

I wanted to see her face. I pulled off my mask and flung it away from me. I slowly raised both my hands to her obviously expensive mask and gently pulled it up, taking care not to damage it while intensifying the anticipation. The feathery confection came loose easily, and I placed it on the table before turning to the girl who'd just given me the best sex of my life.

The air in my lungs came out with a whoosh as recognition of her familiar face struck me like a physical blow.

Bella.

_____

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! The real chapter is done and will be posted soon.

I was interviewed by Sue over at the _So You Think You Can Write_ blog. I hope you'll go read it and leave a little comment. Thank you!

www(dot)sytycw(dot)com/?p=2182


	25. Drunken Tramps and Sadie Hawkins

_This one goes out to all the silent readers. You know who you are. You put the story, or me, on alert but don't say a word. I'm guessing you like it, why put it on alert otherwise? At least, I hope this is the case. Thank you for your support!_

_Thanks to Kristi and Lisa, for their beta tricks. _

**Chapter 25 -- Drunken Tramps and Sadie Hawkins**

**APOV**

When Jasper and I finished eating and returned to Edward's guest bedroom we both were a little off. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jasper pace. I knew what was bothering me, but wanted to hear Jasper's thoughts before I said anything. Unfortunately, he wasn't very forthcoming and I didn't know him well enough to get a good read.

"So, they seemed…comfortable." There, that was pretty noncommittal.

"Too comfortable." Hm, it seems Jasper didn't approve.

"You don't approve?"

"It's not my place to approve or disapprove, really; they're both adults. I'm just a little worried about Bella." Jasper sat next to me with a short sigh.

"Why?"

Jasper hesitated, his beautiful lips twisted into a grimace. He shook his head and sighed.

"Edward doesn't do girlfriends," he started.

"I thought that they had an arrangement, a professional agreement."

Jasper cocked his eyebrow at me, calling me on my bullshit. "Did that look professional to you?"

"No," I agreed. "That looked affectionate and real."

"And that's what has me worried. Like I said, Edward doesn't do girlfriends."

"He was in a long-term relationship with Tanya Denali."

Jasper snorted. "The relationship he had with Tanya was more professional than the one I see him developing with Bella. They were never close. They met each other's social and," he cleared his throat, "physical needs. I doubt Tanya was in love. I know Edward wasn't."

I nodded, encouraging Jasper to continue.

"Edward is one of my best friends, and I cannot figure out why there's a disconnect when it comes to women. His parents are wonderful—an example of fidelity, love and mutual respect. Emmett and Rosalie have a wonderful relationship. Edward's had nothing but good examples around him.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't value things he doesn't have to work for. In high school and in college Edward was the guy girls left their long-term boyfriends for. They'd give up nice guys for the chance to be treated like shit by Edward for a week or two. He was the guy girls would cry themselves to sleep over."

"I can't imagine Edward treating a woman like shit, Jasper."

"Maybe I'm overstating things. Edward was never one to worry about calling a girl. Sure, when he'd take one out to dinner, he'd pull out her chair. He's great at small talk, but if something more interesting came along she'd be out of his mind in no time. It wouldn't occur to him to call a girl to see how she was doing. After two or three weeks of sex and his polite indifference they'd invariably want something more. They'd either request or demand more and he'd break up with them. The ones who managed to maintain their dignity and self-respect would walk away on their own. That never bothered him; there was always another one waiting."

"Maybe he's growing up? Maybe he's ready for something real."

"That's what worries me, Alice. He decides to have a real relationship and he picks the girl who works for him? How fucked up is that? Is he really interested, or is she the forbidden fruit? He can't have her so he wants her. What happens if he gets her? If she falls for him he'll invariably dump her. Not only will she lose her boyfriend, she'll lose her job. Then where will she be?"

Jasper painted a bleak picture. Now I was worried, too. I really liked Bella and would hate to see her hurt.

Jasper sighed again before changing topics. "Why are we talking about them?" he asked with a roguish arch to his brow.

I might not know him well, but I recognized that look. I smiled and leaned into his kiss.

He sank back on the bed, pulling me half over him as he did. I interrupted our kiss with a yawn I couldn't stop.

"How can you still be tired?" Jasper asked with a small laugh.

"There was this guy last night who kept me out really late. He also plied me with drinks all night. I think he was hoping to take advantage of me."

I was only kidding, but a serious look came over Jasper's face.

"You don't believe that, do you, darlin'?"

"Of course not," I quickly reassured him, "I'm a big girl and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I guess I just felt safe with you last night and knew it would be okay to let loose a little."

"I'm glad you feel that you can trust me, Alice. That means a lot. I've had some problems with trust lately."

"Why is that?"

Jasper looked at me carefully, gauging, I think, how much he could tell me. I made an effort to keep my eyes focused on his and my face clear.

"I want to tell you, Alice, I do. It's just…."

"It's fine," I assured him, patting his chest. "Some other time." I nestled my head down and listened to his slow heartbeat.

"Thank you, Alice." I felt his lips press into my hair as I yawned again.

"C'mon, let's go back to sleep," he said, sitting up quickly, bringing me with him.

We slid into bed. I turned to face Jasper and he pulled me close to him once again. I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, sugar." Lulled by the slow, steady rhythm of his breathing I was quickly asleep.

**EPOV**

From the angle of the dim, grey light, I knew it was early when I woke. I was strangely comfortable, considering I had fallen asleep on the couch. I turned my head and noticed the television was off. Strange, I'm pretty sure it was on when I started dozing. Bella must have… Bella!

I raised my head quickly and glanced down at the warm weight pressing on me.

Bella.

I tilted my head back and let it rest on the couch's arm once more. This arrangement with Bella was completely out of hand already and it hadn't even been three weeks.

Her behavior demonstrated that this was only a job to her. She hadn't initiated a single contact that I could remember. She responded to my advances as most girlfriends would. Our relationship was a means to an end for her. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her position. I briefly considered Emmett's idea--find Bella another position in the company, one where she didn't directly report to me, and date her properly. I winced as I imagined that conversation. _"Bella, I really like you, but I can't date you because you work for me. Here's another job, at half your current salary, wanna have dinner?"_

That wouldn't work. I considered what we had right now. It wasn't bad. Honestly, it was better than most of the relationships I'd had in my life and it wasn't even real.

I remembered my epiphany last night. I loved her. Did I? I think I did, honestly. When I thought of the words Jasper used when describing his feelings for Charlotte, I knew I felt the same about Bella. The idea of not seeing her was unpleasant. Very unpleasant. But Bella made it clear that she wanted this to be professional. I wondered what she'd do if I confessed my feelings to her.

Would she quit? Unlikely. She needed this job too much. However, she'd probably institute some sort of distance—definitely emotional distance, but she might put physical distance between us, too. The spontaneous displays of affection would come to an end, as well. She would know that they meant more to me than they did to her. She's a nice girl. She wouldn't want to lead me on.

So, it seemed my best chance of having any relationship with her meant maintaining our current fiction. I'd continue to play the smitten boyfriend; it wouldn't be a stretch. And she'd respond to me as a woman in love would, because that's what I paid her to do.

And I'd hope…hope that the fiction we were perpetrating would one day become real.

With that last thought I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable, settling in for a few more hours of sleep with my girlfriend.

**BPOV**

Bright light poured in the bank of windows facing me, bringing me to wakefulness. I was ridiculously comfortable wrapped in my soft robe and covered with a luxurious blanket. As I became more aware of my surroundings I realized my head was rising and falling gently. I also became aware of one area of discomfort; something hard was poking me in the chest.

Last night came back to me in a rush and I bolted upright, suddenly aware of the position I was in.

I looked at Edward who hadn't awoken despite my fast movements. I glanced around the room as if seeking confirmation that I did just wake up snuggled up with my boss, his um… morning wood poking into me.

Thankfully, no one was here to see this. There's nothing that could possibly explain our compromising position. I carefully slid from between his legs, taking care not to brush his prominent erection. I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate what I was seeing, but I didn't think that anything good could come from paying it any of that kind of attention.

When I stood, Edward shift slightly and I froze. His hand traveled down his chest and stomach, as if he was searching for something. He frowned slightly before relaxing and returning to his slumber. I gently pulled the blanket over him and left the room, walking into the kitchen.

A quick glance at the clock told me it was almost 8 AM. I was hungry and decided that I'd try to find something to make for breakfast. Before starting, though, I ran down the hall to see if Jasper and Alice were still here. The door to the library, where Jasper had slept yesterday, was ajar and I could clearly see he was not there. I guess he'd left at some point.

I walked to the room I had shared with Alice and opened the door casually. I stopped in surprise when I came across the still sleeping forms of both Alice and Jasper. I froze as Alice stirred. When she didn't wake, I backed out of the room and carefully shut the door quietly.

I returned to the kitchen and decided I'd make breakfast for everyone. I needed to find out if I had the ingredients for something that would keep easily. I had no idea when everyone would awake.

I quickly found plenty of eggs and a package of bacon. He had a wedge of cheddar and some white cheese I couldn't identify. It smelled good, though and I decided it wouldn't hurt. My last find was an onion.

I quickly diced the bacon and set it in a pan to fry on the stove. I diced the onion and shredded the cheddar and the white cheese. When the bacon was done I sautéed the onion in the grease and cracked the eggs into a large bowl. I mixed in some milk, the cheese and drained bacon. I tossed in the onions. He had a fully stocked spice rack, but I was gratified to find fresh parsley growing in the window over the sink. I chopped the parsley and threw it in before pouring the whole mixture into a casserole dish and setting it in the oven.

I had at least a half hour before it would be done so I decided a shower was in order. I readied the coffeepot and jumped in the shower, pulling my hair up with a rubber band I knew I'd have to cut out later.

While showering, I thought about the task I'd offered to do for Esme. I was glad I jumped right on it Thursday, since I'd had no time to work on it this weekend. I just needed to pretty it up before emailing it to her.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off before using a small pair of manicure scissors to snip the rubber band out of my hair.

I was just staring at myself in the mirror, contemplating the weekend, when reality started to intrude on my quiet time.

I seriously needed to consider my working arrangement.

I hadn't forgiven Edward, not by a long shot. However, I knew forgiveness was hardly a requisite for working for someone. I hated James and Victoria, yet managed to work with them for over a year.

I think the problem was that I had been snowed by Edward's charm. He was such a nice guy, it seemed. When he had danced with that doctor at the Gala he realized what he was doing was inappropriate and apologized. He hadn't set out to find her and make me look foolish and his actions afterwards more than made up for it.

Friday night, however, he obviously was looking for trouble. My appearance screwed up his game and he got angry when he realized he was trying to play me. A small part of me, that had been quiet for a long time, was a little insulted. He didn't want me.

The saner part of me realized that I'd be little better than the whore he compared me to, had we slept together. A rueful grimace crossed my face. Well, I had slept with him, after all. But he hadn't been looking for a sleeping buddy on Friday night.

I was proud of myself for standing up to his ridiculous attempt to shift the blame for that fiasco. I'd defended myself and learned a lesson at the same time.

Edward Cullen wasn't a nice guy. He was a lethal predator who hid behind genteel camouflage. For the first time I seriously thought about the need to find another position before our arrangement blew up again. He obviously wasn't going to be able to remain celibate for any extended period of time.

I thought back to a time when I had followed celebrity gossip. When the problems I had were so trivial that the comings and goings of various actors and singers were interesting enough to hold my attention.

It was likely that Edward would screw up. I had to decide how I'd handle it when he did. The number one solution, however, seemed to not be in my possible responses. Kicking him to the curb would hurt me a helluva lot more than it would hurt him. This was so frustrating!

A knock on the door startled me.

"Bella?"

"Alice!" I unlocked the door and stepped back, allowing her into the bathroom.

She hugged me. "How are you?" she asked.

I smiled at her genuine concern.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Ugh! Better today than yesterday, that's for sure. You're up early."

"Yeah, well, at some point I need to actually go home. This has been nice, but I have a few things I need to get done around my place."

"Tell me about it. I hadn't planned Friday night turning into a weekend!" She trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Alice?"

"Mmm?"

"How's Jasper?"

A wide smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Bella—he's wonderful! You were holding out on me! He's so nice and good looking! Gah! I wasn't expecting the accent and the eyes and the ass. Have you seen that boy's ass? Know what? Don't answer that. And keep your eyes off his ass."

I laughed. It felt good. Alice's giggles joined mine.

A knock interrupted us.

"Alice? Bella?"

Jasper's questioning voice drifted through the door and we both burst out laughing again. Alice opened the door, revealing Jasper's confused face.

"Hey, Jazz," she greeted him sweetly.

"Hey, babe. You know this place has like 15 bathrooms. Did you both really have to use this one?"

"I was just leaving," I told him. "I made a breakfast casserole and coffee if anyone is interested. Should be almost ready."

"Thanks, Bella," they replied in unison. I smiled at Alice and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

I checked the casserole. It needed another minute or two so I pulled a few mugs out of the cabinet and set them near the coffeepot before setting the kettle to boil on the stove. I was straining to reach the plates when I felt a hand on my back steadying me.

"Oh!"

"Sorry," Edward apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you. Let me get the plates. It smells wonderful. What did you make?"

I move aside as he reached into the high cabinet easily and pulled down two plates.

"Just a bacon and egg casserole. Um, Jasper and Alice are going to eat with us, too."

"They're still here?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to them in the bathroom."

A confused look came across his face. He obviously didn't know what to make of my statement. I just grinned.

"They'll be right out."

"Oh-kay?" He drew the word out slowly, like it was a question.

Before he could ask, Jasper and Alice walked into the kitchen chatting quietly with one another. I smiled at them. They were both obviously smitten and I couldn't help but be happy for them.

Alice was ready to try out their newfound friendliness.

"Good morning, Edward." She practically sang the greeting.

"Ms. Brandon." Edward nodded, honoring her joking request that he continue to refer to her with the honorific.

"Edward," she said, "I'm standing in your kitchen in bare feet and my slip, I'm pretty sure we're past the Ms. Brandon stage." A big grin spread across her face.

"I think you're right, Alice."

She practically flew across the room and hugged him.

"Thank you for letting us stay. And for dinner last night. It was delicious."

"You're quite welcome." He turned to Jasper. "You, on the other hand, owe me thirty-five bucks."

"Write it down somewhere," Jasper responded absently before making his way over to the coffeepot and pouring two cups. He handed one to Alice.

"Thanks, babe."

I could see Edward's surprise at their casual familiarity. The kettle started to whistle. I grabbed a mug and set about making myself a cup of tea.

"Could you take the casserole out of the oven?" I asked over my shoulder. I stirred sugar into my cup and turned in time to see Edward place the dish on a trivet on the island.

"Let it sit a minute before you cut it. Do you have any fruit?" I opened the fridge before he answered and found strawberries. I pulled the container out and went to the sink to rinse them.

When I walked back to the island Edward had pulled out a huller and a small bowl. We worked together to hull and slice the berries, which were surprisingly juicy for this time of year. We both walked to the sink to rinse our hands while Alice started slicing and serving the casserole.

We all finally settled down and started eating.

"This is terrific, Bella," Jasper said.

"Thanks, I'm not much of a cook, but breakfast I can do."

"It's great," Alice chimed in.

"Very good," Edward added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We ate in silence for a few moments before Edward cleared his throat.

"We should talk about next weekend, since Alice is here. This way we're all on the same page. Friday night is dress casual. Saturday we'll be outside a lot, I think, but the cocktail formal is that night. Sunday is just brunch. We'll check out afterwards so whatever you wear to brunch is what you'll go home in."

I nodded, while Alice looked thoughtful.

"I think you have plenty of clothes for Saturday, Bella. Just pack jeans, boots, a long-sleeved top and that down vest I know Riley slipped you."

"Pack?"

"Yeah, you know, in your suitcase. I have a great black dress for that evening…"

"Wait, why do I have to pack?"

Edward had an alarmed look on his face, while both Alice and Jasper's gazes were locked on me.

"The reunion, Bella," Edward offered. "Remember, I asked you to block out the whole weekend."

"I know, that's not a problem, but why do I need to pack? I'll just keep the clothes at my apartment."

"You booked us a room, didn't you, Bella?" Edward seemed genuinely confused.

"Us…?"

I was interrupted by Jasper.

"Alice, hon, I think we need to go check that thing…." He was pointing vaguely towards the door.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "let's go check that…thing."

The two bolted. Traitors.

I looked at Edward. He still looked confused.

"What's wrong, Bella? Ms. Weber gave me the room details on Friday. I didn't look too closely, but I assumed you knew...."

"I knew you wanted to stay at the hotel, but I didn't know you expected me to stay with you. I booked you a King, there were no suites available. I'm sorry. There really isn't enough room for both of us to stay."

"I'm sure there's plenty of room, Bella. Hotel Monaco doesn't have any singles."

"But…."

"Bella." Edward was using his 'business voice.'

"Yes?"

"It would look strange if my girlfriend was leaving the hotel each night to go home to sleep. I need you to be okay with this so the weekend will work. Okay?"

"Okay," I said in a small voice. I knew this was a lost argument.

"Okay. So, what's the problem with the room?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to stay. Actually, I didn't know you wanted to stay until Angela told me on Friday. That's why I could only book you…uh, us, the King. All the suites were taken by other people coming to the reunion. The King only has one bed. There's no pull out or anything. There's just not room for both of us to sleep there."

"We can share the bed, Bella." He grinned. "It's got to be bigger than the couch we shared last night."

I flushed a bright red. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I stared intently at my cup.

Edward chuckled at my discomfort and reached out for my hand, squeezing it gently. "I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

My eyes flickered to his, gauging his sincerity, before returning to the cup in front of me.

"Friday night…" I started. I wasn't exactly sure how to say what I wanted to say, but he interrupted me anyway.

"I said I was sorry, Bella. I really am. I promise I can control myself. You won't be subject to that kind of display again."

He misunderstood me.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean…that's not what worries me." I was all flustered. What was wrong with me? "What if there's someone there you want to, umm…"

"You mean another woman?"

"Well, yes. Friday…"

"Friday was a mistake, Bella. The women, the dancing, the inappropriate display, my intentions and blaming you, it was all a mistake. Especially the blame. Bella, please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He sighed heavily. I looked at him, but he had turned his head and was gazing out the window.

I didn't doubt his sincerity, but wondered if he'd truly be able to control himself if another opportunity arose.

He looked back at me with a sad smile. "I can see why you'd be leery about trusting me again, but, other than Friday night, have a given you any reason to doubt me?" _Kathleen. _"Can't you just forget about Friday night?"

"No." It was hard to admit, but there was no way I could forget. It wasn't in my own best interest to forget. I braced myself for his reaction.

He sighed loudly again and removed his hand from mine.

"If you can't forget it, can you forgive me?"

"I already did, Edward."

"You _said _you forgive me, but your words today make me think you haven't. Bella, I need to know, can you still do the job I hired you to do? Can you stand by my side and pretend you care about me despite what I did and despite how you really feel?"

I looked at him in shock. I was walking a fine line here. If I couldn't convince him I could act the part I'd be out of work. I reminded myself of my promise earlier. I'd swallow my pride and act the part. I'd embrace the forgiveness I'd freely given him and behave as if nothing untoward had happened.

"Of course, I can, Edward." I looked at him closely. He seemed more pained than the situation required. What was the worst case scenario for him? He'd fire me and hire someone else if I couldn't pull this off.

"Good. Then you'll come this weekend? And stay in my room with me?"

"Yes. There's just one problem. I don't have any luggage to pack. I don't suppose…?"

"I have plenty. We'll find you something before you leave today."

"Okay." I stood and starting clearing the breakfast dishes. Jasper and Alice came back into the kitchen. Alice was once again in her flapper dress. Jasper wore the pants and shirt from his suit the other night, his vest and jacket slung over his shoulder.

"I really need to get home, man. I'm going to call a cab to take me and Alice back to the club to pick up our cars."

"Can you wait an hour so Bella and I can go with you?"

Jasper nodded.

"Alice, I keep my luggage in the hallway closet. Could you go through it with Bella and find the pieces she'll need for the weekend?"

"Sure, Edward. C'mon, Bella, let's go look."

With that, Alice and I headed down the hallway to pick and choose the right luggage from Edward's plentiful selection. Afterward, we brainstormed a way I could get out of the penthouse, since all I had to wear was the unitard from Friday night. An hour later, dressed in the unitard with one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of baggy sweats over it, the four of us hopped in the cab and took a ride to Club where the three cars had been moved to an isolated part of the lot.

Jasper and Alice shared a sweet kiss and made plans for dinner while Edward spoke briefly with someone from Club security and secured the keys to all three vehicles.

We all said goodbye and I got into Alice's car. She drove me home, chattering the whole time about Jasper. She was definitely hooked on that man. I smiled and responded in all the right places, but was wrestling with a weird feeling inside.

I'd been on my own and so focused on just surviving for so long that I hadn't even considered a relationship, not that any guys were busting down my door. As I listened to Alice, a wistful kind of longing rose up in me. It would be nice to have a boyfriend again. Dates were hardly extravagant back in college, but I fondly remembered pizza and beer while watching a game or sharing popcorn at the movies. Walking in the park, holding hands and kissing. And sex. God, it had been a long time. The Friday night fiasco not withstanding, I hadn't been that close to a man in two years.

Alice helped me liberate the overnight bag from her tiny backseat when we reached my place. She instructed me to pack an outfit for Saturday and promised to have the rest of my things packed and ready to go on Friday. The packed suitcase as well as my outfit for Friday night would be sent to Edward's office, so I could get ready there and we could arrive at the reunion together.

I thanked her for her help and hugged her before heading into my apartment.

I needed to spend some time reviewing the booklist I had compiled for Esme. I also wanted to reread the literature she had given to me at lunch to make sure I was up to snuff on all the requirements. A nice quiet evening before the week began.

- - - - -

Monday morning, I had just gotten out of my lousy shower—I was coming to hate it more and more each day—when my phone started ringing. I glanced at the clock; it was only a few minutes after nine. Who would be calling? I glanced at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella. It's Esme Cullen."

"Good morning, Esme, it's good to hear from you. Did you receive my email?"

"Yes, I did and that's what I want to talk to you about. Are you free anytime this week to go over your suggestions?"

"Certainly, what day works best for you?"

"Friday?"

"I'm sorry, Esme, Edward and I have plans for the weekend. We're leaving around lunchtime on Friday. Is there another day?"

"Oh, that's right, the reunion. I hope you enjoy yourself, dear."

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be fun."

"How would tomorrow work instead?"

"Tomorrow's fine."

"Wonderful. Could you come by my office after lunch? Say 1:30?"

"I'll see you then."

"Goodbye, Bella."

- - - - -

_Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone. C'mon, Riley, pick up the phone._

"Drunken Tramps R Us…."

"Riley?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Drunken Tramp number two."

"Riley?!"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, it's Riley. What can I do for you this morning?" he said with exaggerated formality, especially for I guy I believed just called me a drunken tramp.

"Can I talk to Alice?"

"Ms. Brandon isn't coming in today."

"Where is she?"

"If I were to guess she's under a certain piece of yummy Southerness," he muttered.

"Riley?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes."

I sighed.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"Bella. Beautiful. Bella. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we're friends, Riley."

"Then why do I have to find out about your drunken nights of debauchery on the internet of all places. Why won't you call me and share?"

I suppressed my sigh and shook my head, rubbing my eyes.

"Riley," I said evenly.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm truly sorry, Riley. The next time there's drunken debauchery you'll be the first to know."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well, okay. I forgive you this time, but the next time I'm ordering your clothes one size too small and telling everyone you're gaining weight."

"Fair enough. Now, can you tell me where Alice is?"

"She's working from 'home' today." I could hear his air quotes. How does he do that?

"She's home?"

"No. She's currently at the home of one Mr. Jasper Whitlock. I believe they've been playing house all weekend."

"Something like that," I muttered under my breath, but Riley's ears picked up the whiff of gossip.

"Bel-la… what do you know? Tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell, Riley. After the club Friday night…"

"Friday night where Alice was seen leaving Stroke of Midnight leaning heavily on the aforementioned Jasper Whitlock?" Riley interrupted.

"Um, yeah. The paparazzi took pictures of that?"

"No. They took pictures of YOU being _carried_ out of the same club by the fuckhot Edward Cullen. Alice was just collateral damage in the pictures."

"Oh."

"You were saying."

"Um, after we left the club we, all four of us, went to Edward's penthouse and spent the weekend."

I swear Riley squealed.

"Okay, Bella, you wouldn't toy with a desperate gay man, would you? I want the details now. Length, girth, general technique… please. You owe me."

I could feel my face heat even though we were only on the phone.

"It's not like that, Riley. I've only known Edward a few weeks. He just wanted to make sure I was okay, since I passed out in the club."

"Mm-hmm." His tone let me know he didn't believe me. "And did you get shitfaced again at his place on Saturday, necessitating you both stay until Sunday?"

"I didn't see Alice on Saturday. Edward and I fell asleep on the couch early Saturday night and didn't get up until Sunday."

"Ooh!" Riley sounded like someone just handed him the cuddliest of kittens.

"You fell asleep all cuddled up on the couch? How sweet!"

"It was sweet." Wait, what the hell was I saying?

"Well, I guess I'll be satisfied with that for now. You're a terrible gossip, Bella. I'm disappointed."

"I'll try to do better next time."

"Do that. So, why are you calling Alice here at the office? I'm sure you could reach her on her cell."

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"Actually, I have a business emergency. I'm meeting Esme Cullen in her office tomorrow afternoon and I don't know what to wear. I was hoping Alice…"

"Bella. Beautiful. You have plenty of work clothes at that cardboard box you call home. The grey houndstooth skirt with the long-sleeved white top that has the corsage detail will be perfect. Wear black heels and you'll be fine. Classic."

"Thanks, Riley. I thought because you put together an outfit for me for lunch last week…."

"Different circumstances. You're meeting in her office this time. The black and white will be fine."

"Thank you, Riley."

"Anytime, Bella," I heard the other line ring in the office. "Oh, that's Drunken Tramp number one. I need to go. Talk soon, Beautiful. Kiss, kiss."

With that, Riley was gone.

I hung up with my head spinning. Talking to Riley left me dazed.

- - - - -

I was out shopping for food to get me through the week when my phone rang again. Edward's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella, it's Edward. I want you to come into the office tomorrow afternoon. I'm busy the rest of the week since we're leaving early on Friday and would like to go over a few things before we hit the reunion."

"Oh."

"Is there a problem?"

"Um, I'm meeting Esme tomorrow afternoon. I'll just call her and reschedule."

"No, don't reschedule on my mother. What time can you be here on Friday?"

"As early as you need."

"Why don't you come in at eight? I have some time in the morning. We can talk then. Just show up ready to go, okay?"

"Certainly, Edward. See you Friday. Have a good week."

"Thanks, you too."

- - - - -

My meeting with Esme on Tuesday went well. We talked, in detail, about my reasons for selecting certain books. I also explained how each book met one or more of the stated goals from the literature she had shared with me. I also went into great detail about the needs of her target population.

"Bella, I'm really impressed. You came up with this proposal in just a few days. I can't imagine what you would have been able to put together had you been in on the original planning."

I preened a bit at the compliment.

"Thank you, Esme."

"I have a favor to ask you. Next week, we're having a dinner for people we're hoping will back the Literacy Project. It's Thursday, the 12th. Would you be willing to attend the dinner and perhaps speak about the books you've chosen? I think that hearing it from you will be more impressive. We want our program to be new and different from what's out there. If we can convince people that we are, I'm convinced we'll get the backers we need to provide the funding to get us off the ground. What do you say?"

"What, exactly, would I have to do? Like answer questions?"

"There might be some questions, but I think a PowerPoint highlighting what you told me today will be most convincing. Oh, I know. How about I order copies of all these books and have them on display? That way people can see the materials you'll be talking about."

"That sounds like a great idea, Esme, but I'm not much of a public speaker."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Bella. Please. I really think that having you there to share your passion will go a long way in convincing these people to loosen their tight fists. Please, Bella. You'll be making such a difference in so many lives."

"Of course, I'll come. I'll speak."

"Wonderful. Is Edward available that evening? Should I give you two tickets?"

"I'll ask him when I see him on Friday."

"Nonsense, dear. Call him now. I'm sure he has a few minutes to talk to you."

I smiled at her. I felt sick. Of course, this is something I would do were I really dating her son, but now I was put in an awkward position. Edward and I had never discussed what would happen if _I_ needed a date. Who would have thought I'd ever be in this position?

I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial for Edward's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward, it's… uh, Bella."

"Hi Bella. I thought you were meeting with my mother this afternoon."

"I did, I mean, I am."

"Is something wrong?" There was panic in his voice. I'm sure he was cataloging all the things that could go wrong should I accidently say something to his mother.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. She asked me to speak at a dinner she's having for the potential backers of the Literacy Project. It's next Thursday. She wanted to know if you were going to come, too."

Silence.

"Edward?"

I could hear a muffled chuckle.

"Yes?"

"Um, are you going to come?"

"I don't know. I wasn't invited." I could hear the smile in his tone.

Grrr… I think he was enjoying this a little too much.

I sighed. "Would you come with me?"

"Why, Ms. Swan, are you asking me out to dinner?" he asked in a playful voice.

"Yes. Please. I would feel better if you were there. Will you come to the dinner with me next Thursday night?"

"I'll have to ask my girlfriend," he teased.

"I'm sure she's fine with it," I answered him, through clenched teeth, shooting Esme a glance. She was digging through her desk, seemingly oblivious to my embarrassment.

"You know my calendar better than I do. Am I available next Thursday night?"

"Yes, you are."

"Well, then, Ms. Swan, I'd be delighted. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome," I responded with a decided lack of grace.

He chuckled again.

"What time are you picking me up?" he asked with innocent curiosity.

I exhaled exasperatedly and he laughed loudly.

"Okay," he surrendered, "no more teasing. Next Thursday's fine. We can discuss it more this weekend."

"Okay. Thank you."

"My pleasure. See you Friday."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call and turned back to Esme.

"Yes, Edward will join us."

"Wonderful." A huge smile spread across her face. "Here are the tickets," she handed over two small square pieces of cardstock. "All the information is on there. If you show up about a half hour early you can make sure the PowerPoint runs smoothly."

I smiled and nodded as Esme stood.

"It was lovely talking with you, Bella. We'll have to have lunch together again soon."

"I'd like that."

"Maybe the week after Thanksgiving. Leave your availability with my assistant and I'll give you a call."

"I will. Goodbye."

I gathered my things as Esme walked around her desk. When I stood to leave she reached out and hugged me.

"Goodbye, Bella." She smiled at me again as I made my way out of her office. Stopping by her assistant's desk, I pretended to check my calendar and gave her two possible dates for lunch in the week after Thanksgiving.

- - - - -

I spent the remainder of the week working on my PowerPoint and was pretty happy with it by the time Thursday evening rolled around. I also packed my suitcase with the outfit Alice had suggested. The weather report said the weather would be cool over the weekend, so I added a knit cap, gloves and scarf to the down vest, long sleeved shirt and jeans.

I packed enough underwear to cover all eventualities, but ran into a problem when it came to pajamas. The stuff Riley had given me was business related. My usual sleeping clothes consisted of old shorts and holey t-shirts or sweats if the weather was cold.

I went shopping and found two sets of pajamas I thought would be good. They weren't at all inappropriate and were very comfortable. I packed them along with the underwear and went to bed early enough that being at Edward's office by eight wouldn't be a problem.

Riding the bus during rush hour was always uncomfortable, but riding the bus during rush hour along with an overnight bag, purse and laptop was worse. People gave you the major stink eye when you took up too much space. I was very happy to leave the confines of the bus.

I entered the lobby and greeted Felix with a friendly wave, which he returned. I was relieved. We hadn't seen each other since the debacle in Edward's office when he saw me in my bathrobe and Edward with his hair wet. However, despite the crowd, and the line of people at her desk, Lauren was able to spare me a dirty look. I wondered if she greeted Angela the same way.

I hauled my stuff up to Edward's office. Both Angela and Mrs. Cope greeted me when I arrived.

"You can go right in, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen is expecting you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

Edward wasn't at his desk when I went in. I struggled bringing my things to the seating area. I was just about to plop down on the couch when Edward appeared from his dressing room.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said with a cheery smile.

"Good morning," I replied, making sure my greeting was devoid of any leftover resentment from last weekend.

"I'm glad you're here. I brought some stuff for you to look at."

He pointed to a photo album, which I picked up and opened. Staring at me from the first page was a photo of a younger Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They were dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts and seemed to be at some sort of party.

"You were so young," I marveled.

"That picture was taken almost 10 years ago," Edward explained. "I was 20, Jasper was 21 and Emmett 22. All the pictures in the album are from my fraternity days. I wanted to share them with you before we met everyone tonight. I'm only in touch with a few of them, still, but I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of them were there.

I nodded. He settled down on the couch and patted the space next to him. I sat down and he settled the book across our laps.

"Oh, did you get your tea?" he asked.

"No, I just walked in and wanted to put my stuff down before getting breakfast."

"You haven't eaten? Let's get something."

Edward stood from his seat and held his hand out to me to help me up. When I stood he didn't let go of my hand, instead using it to lead me back into the reception area.

"Alice called earlier. She's sending someone with the rest of your things around ten," he explained as we walked over to his coffee service.

"Good. My overnight bag is a little full. Hopefully, there's some room in the bigger suitcase to move some of my stuff." Angela caught my eye before glancing at our clasped hands significantly and then back to me. I raised my eyebrow at her and shrugged minutely.

"Do you need another bag? You can go to my place and get another piece of luggage if that will help." He handed me a cup and a tea bag before helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"No, I managed to fit everything. If there's room in the bigger case, great; if not, I'll survive."

Edward nodded. I poured hot water over my tea bag and dropped in a sugar cube.

"You should buy your own set, not that I mind sharing, but then you'll have all the pieces you need when we travel." Once again I caught Angela's expression over Edward's shoulder. Wide-eyed amazement.

I'm glad Edward wasn't looking at me when he said this, because I'm sure my face betrayed my surprise at his mention of more travel. There was nothing I was aware of that required us to travel for the rest of this year. I didn't answer him, so he looked up at me.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked innocently, hoping he'd brush off my surprise as distraction.

"Your own set. What do you think?" He held out a tray with small pastries on it.

I selected a small apple Danish. "Um, that's fine. Will we be doing a lot of travel, do you think?"

"Not a lot, but it will be more convenient if you have your own set when we do."

That was the second time he used the word "when," instead of "if." It seemed he really believed we'd be doing some traveling.

"Okay." This wasn't a conversation for now. There'd be time to address it should travel arise in the future.

Edward held out a plate for my Danish and then indicated I should precede him back to his office. I felt his free hand ghost along the small of my back as I walked before him into the office. I glanced back to thank him just in time to catch Mrs. Cope and Angela sharing a look.

Seems we were putting on a show for Angela and Mrs. Cope now, too. Perhaps he was just getting in character for the weekend.

We settled back down on the couch and ate our pastries before reopening the photo album. Edward pointed out various people and mentioned their names and what they were doing now. He talked about some of the highlights of his fraternity years and soon we were laughing about the funny things he had done.

One of the pictures showed Edward with a girl. They were side-by-side leaning against the back of a couch. They were laughing with their faces turned toward one another. Edward's left arm was behind her on the back of the couch and she was leaning into him.

"She's pretty. Who is she?"

Edward frowned at the photograph.

"That's Jessica. We dated for awhile in college."

"You look like you were having a good time."

He nodded, but the frown was still in place.

"Edward?"

"Actually, she might be there this weekend. I think she married one of my frat brothers."

"Will you be uncomfortable with her there?" He seemed upset by the picture.

"Hm? Oh! No. It was a long time ago and we didn't date for long."

We had almost finished leafing through the rest of the pages when Edward's intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope said, when Edward answered, "the gentleman from Ms. Brandon's office is here with Ms. Swan's things."

"Send him right in, please."

A moment later, Riley came through the door. I stood when I realized who he was.

"Bella!" he gushed, putting the suitcase down and draping a white garment bag over the couch.

"Good morning, Riley," I greeted him. He came over and kissed me loudly on the cheek.

"You look good this morning," he complimented me.

"Thank you! I've learned from the best."

"Second best, dear. Let's give credit where credit's due."

The two of us burst into giggles, while Edward watched with an amused expression on his face from where he sat on the couch.

"Riley, I'd like to introduce you to Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Riley. He's Alice's assistant."

Edward rose at my introduction and offered Riley his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said formally.

Riley clasped Edward's hand and held it.

"And you," Riley replied, staring into Edward's increasingly confused face.

"Okay, Riley, enough," I said, gently disengaging his hand. "I'm sure Alice needs you to get back to work."

Riley rolled his eyes dramatically. "Of course she needs me. She's so wrapped up in her new boy toy it's amazing she can get anything done."

"She and Jasper are hitting it off?"

"Well," he said, conspiratorially, "hitting it, anyway."

I smiled and shook my head at his innuendo.

"Okay, that's enough from you," I said, ushering him to the office door. "Please tell Alice I said thank you."

"I will. You should stop by the office next week. We can steal more money from petty cash and get mani/pedis. What do you say?"

"That's probably a good idea, actually. I have a presentation to put on Thursday. Does Wednesday work for you?"

"Wednesday is fine. Call me and let me know what time you'll be coming so I can fake an emergency."

"Will do."

"Have a nice weekend, Bella. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a bawdy wink.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do, Riley?"

He laughed at my statement before kissing me once more and saying goodbye to Edward. Edward nodded his farewell with a shocked expression on his face.

I turned to him and smiled innocently. "So where were we?"

"Who was _that_?"

"Riley? From Alice's office. I know he's brought my things here before."

"I don't think we've ever been introduced." I walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"You should be more friendly to the people who stop by your office. I know he's noticed you."

Edward shot me a puzzled look.

"Don't worry. Riley would never go after another girl's man."

Edward's puzzled look turned to one of alarm and I couldn't fight the laughter bubbling up inside me. He smiled at my merriment.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again."

Embarrassed, I trailed off until only a small smile was left.

We finished looking through the album, Edward explaining some of the pictures, me identifying the people I could.

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope's voice interrupted, "your 11 o'clock conference call is ready to go through."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." Edward turned to me. "Bella, why don't you head into the dressing room and take care of your luggage."

I agreed and he helped me move all my bags into the dressing room. I took a few steps in and came to a sudden stop, causing him to bump into me. I hardly felt it as I took in the changes before me.

Along the wall, where his tuxedo used to hang, I could see there had been some construction done. The closets and clothing rack that had previously been there were had been removed. In their place was a vanity table with a large mirror and padded chair. Flanking the vanity were two tall chests, each with six drawers.

"Edward? What's…?"

"Bella, I have to get on that call. Make yourself comfortable. That," he indicated the vanity with a wave of his hand, "is yours. Please use it."

With that he turned on his heel and walked back into his office, closing the door quietly behind him.

- - - - -

_I was interviewed by Sue over at the _So You Think You Can Write_ blog. I hope you'll go read it and leave a little comment. Thank you!_

www(dot)sytycw(dot)com/?p=2182

With the general witch hunt happening on ffnet I wanted to take a minute to address everyone. If this story suddenly disappears – the story is M-rated, but the outtakes are not – I want you to know that it is also posted on Twilighted. It's up to date there and will continue to be so. Of course, at Twilighted, I cannot guarantee post dates, since every chapter must be read by my validation beta before it goes live, but it's still a good site with many terrific stories.

And, of course, my message board is there. Stop by sometime!

Twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

The vanity is pretty. so is the outfit Bella wears to her meeting with Esme. They're on my profile. Enjoy!


	26. Thank you for Tonight

My betas rock. Thank you Kristi and Lisa!

I'm posting today as part of Ficbridge's "Reader Appreciation" day. Recent events have had me seriously pondering what an author's responsibility is to his/her readers. I disagree with those who believe that authors have no responsibility to their readers; that readers should just "be grateful" for whatever an author shares.

In a word, "Bullshit."

I write for myself. I could do that in a notebook, on a scrap of paper or on the bathroom mirror in bright red lipstick. If I wanted feedback I could share what I've written with one or two friends and be done with it. Instead, I publish my work in an open forum, one where I ask for reviews and feedback, one where I've started a dialog with strangers about my work. People who don't know me have been kind enough to take time from their lives to read and comment on what I've written. It's made me a better writer. For that, dear readers, I thank you.

I'm committed to completing this story even if there's only one person out there still reading it.

MrstheKing recommended that we use "Thank you" in the title of today's post. It just so happens that works out perfectly for this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 26 – Thank you for Tonight…**

**BPOV**

While I changed into the outfit Alice had packed for me to wear to the hotel, I looked over the vanity Edward had installed in his dressing room. His words, "this is for you," echoed in my head. What was he doing? Making changes like this in his dressing room didn't make sense to me. Last weekend we had almost self-destructed so this week he had a vanity and dressers installed in his dressing room for me?

I considered his apology from the weekend. Was he just trying to prove he meant it when he said he was sorry? Was this just a kind gesture, or was he used to buying his way out of his mistakes?

I shook my head and decided that trying to puzzle out his motive would just distract me from what I should be thinking about—the weekend.

Though I'd agreed to sharing Edward's room and bed this weekend, that hadn't stopped me from calling the hotel and trying to change our reservation. I didn't get my hopes up and, sure enough, there hadn't been any cancelations.

Sighing, I looked over the clothes Alice had for me. The garment bag had produced the lovely outfit I was currently changing into. A brown and write floral print dress, long tan cardigan and matching shoes. I stared at myself in the long mirror for a few moments before moving to the vanity slowly. I patted the cushion on the chair before sitting down and looking at myself in the mirror. I had to concede that the chair was very comfortable.

Emptying my makeup case, I started fixing my face. When I was satisfied I began brushing my hair, pulling it back and pinning it up. I tilted my head and considered my reflection. I looked…good? I never considered myself particularly pretty, but something about the clothes, makeup and hair came together to make me look more attractive than I really was.

I looked at the necklace Charlie had given me when I graduated. It just wasn't appropriate for what I was wearing. Reluctantly, I stowed it back in the small bag I had for my jewelry. I glanced at the clock. It was after noon. I wondered how much longer Edward would be on the phone.

As if summoned by my thoughts there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Bella?"

"Come in, Edward," I answered.

He entered room, head down. He looked up and I waited until his eyes found mine in the mirror.

"You look amazing," he complimented me.

"So do you." It was true; he had changed into a dark suit with a cream-colored shirt, which complimented my dress, without seeming to match. Alice strikes again.

"Thank you." He walked over slowly and bent over behind me so our heads were the same height. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out something I couldn't see.

"I hope you don't mind. Alice made some suggestions for jewelry this weekend." Bringing up his hand he showed me the gold necklace dangling between his long fingers. I recognized it as the necklace I'd worn when we'd dined out with J.J. a few weeks ago.

I met his eyes in the mirror and nodded. He draped the wide gold links around my neck and secured the clasp behind me.

Perfect.

"Demetri is sending someone up to get our bags, are you all packed?"

"Yes. I'm all ready."

Standing, I walked over to my suitcase and zipped it shut.

"Are you hungry? We can grab something before we go."

"That would be great."

Edward indicated I should leave before him. As I passed him, he once again laid his hand lightly on my lower back. He steered me gently through his office and into reception.

Angela smiled at me when I passed by her desk.

"Have a nice weekend," she offered by way of farewell.

"Thanks, Ang…"

I was interrupted by Mrs. Cope.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Jenks called. He asked that you call him back."

Edward let out an exasperated sound.

"I'm sorry, Bella, let me find out what he wants. Otherwise, it will be on my mind all weekend."

"That's fine."

Edward walked back into his office. I turned and faced Angela.

"So, any plans this weekend? Last minute preparation for the wedding?"

"Everything's ready. Actually, I have a date this weekend." From the smile on her face, I could tell that Angela was busting to share.

"Oh? With who?" As if I couldn't guess.

"Ben Cheney! He asked me on Monday. We're going to have lunch and then visit the Museum of Science and Industry."

"That's terrific, Ang!"

"Yeah…" she wore a dreamy smile.

I exchanged a happy smile with Mrs. Cope before turning back to her, "Hey, Ang?

"Mmm?"

"I didn't know you were such a Science and Technology geek," I teased.

Her eyes snapped to mine but she quickly realized I was only kidding.

"You know, Bella," she shrugged, "he picked it. He wants to see some exhibit that just opened. I figured it he was comfortable with the date then it would be easier for us to talk."

I nodded. I was about to comment when Edward came out of his office. He looked aggravated.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, everything's fine. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm all set."

"Let's head out then."

We said goodbye to Angela and Mrs. Cope and made our way to the elevator. Edward directed me through the lobby traffic with his hand on my back. He steered me out the door to the waiting Volvo and then helped me into my seat before walking around to the drivers' side.

We pulled out into traffic and headed off.

We drove through the city before pulling up at a bar slash restaurant I was unfamiliar with. There was a valet, something I hadn't seen at lunch before.

"Afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

"Good afternoon, take good care of her, please."

"We always do, sir."

I shook my head as Edward walked around the car to help me from my seat. I had a hard time understanding his world and small moments, like the valet knowing his name, were more difficult to wrap my head around then elaborate events like the Gala.

However, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. The feeling made me frown a little. It was important that I never forget this was just a ruse, a game… playacting. I was an employee--nothing more. I couldn't afford to get used to this type of lifestyle.

As we entered the door of the restaurant, I glanced around at the sophisticated, muted décor. There were several parties waiting at the hostess stand, so I excused myself to the bathroom. When I returned I noticed a few of the diners were seated, waiting for tables. I wondered if Edward would want to wait. I remained a step behind him as the hostess greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, will Mr. Whitlock be joining you today?"

"Not today, Bree, however, if I could trouble you for the same table we dined at last time I'd appreciate it."

He reached over and clasped her hand lightly. I could see a light flush blossom on her face. I could sympathize with her.

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen, would you like a drink at the bar while it's prepared for you? I'll be over to get you shortly." She gestured to the long, dimly lit bar. Two busy bartenders, in impeccable white shirts, were filling orders behind the highly polished wood.

"Thank you, Bree."

I stepped to Edward's side. He glanced over at me and smiled. I reached across my body with my right arm and lightly grasped his forearm, while tucking my left hand in his elbow.

"We'll have a drink while we're waiting," he said to me.

I simply smiled in response. I glanced at Bree as she turned to lead us away, but not before I caught the flat look in her eye.

_Sorry, sweetie._

Bree instructed the bartender to give us a drink and then walked away promising a short wait.

I wondered how long it would take to evict the current occupants of Edward's preferred table.

Not long it turns out. We were at the bar less than five minutes, just enough time for the bartender to deliver us a Scotch and glass of white wine. We settled into the seats along a glass wall offering a panoramic view of the city.

"This is beautiful," I couldn't help but say.

"I should bring you here in the evening. It's even better when the city's all lit up."

I perused the menu and decided on grilled chicken pesto wrap with cole slaw.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen." Our server had approached the table.

"Nice to see you again, Lucy."

"I see you have drinks, what else can I get for your today?" Lucy hadn't even acknowledged my presence.

Edward looked pointedly at me and Lucy reluctantly followed his gaze. I placed my order and asked for club soda with lime as well. Edward ordered and Lucy walked away.

"Everyone here knows you," I observed.

"Jazz and I come here sometimes, usually after work. It's a nice place. Good food. The service is excellent."

"Mmm…" The service is excellent if you're handsome and rich. I wondered if he even noticed the preferential treatment. If not, was it because he expected it or was he just that oblivious? Neither option was particularly flattering for him.

"So, Bella, I feel that I need to warn you a little bit about what might happen this weekend."

I raised an eyebrow in concern. "Warn me?" I asked.

Edward looked a bit sheepish and didn't meet my eye.

"Yeah, warn you. See, we were a rowdy group on campus and even though most of the guys have gone on to hold positions of at least some responsibility, when we get together…" he trailed off.

"When you get together you act like a bunch of frat boys on spring break?" I supplied.

Edward still didn't meet my eye. "Yeah, something like that. The last time I went to the reunion was two years ago and there was almost no difference between the last party on campus and that evening."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm not really that uptight. I want you to have fun with your friends."

"Yeah, see, it's not me they'll want to have fun with. I've never brought a date to the reunion before so they'll probably hound you. I suggest you stay close to me. I'll try to deflect most of it."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I can take a joke and dish it out when necessary."

He finally looked at me.

"I have no doubt, Bella, but I just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you for the warning. I went to college and have seen my fair share of frat parties."

"Oh really, Ms. Swan. And what do you know about frat parties?" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, a nice girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"Kiss and tell, eh? That tells me plenty right there." His expression was of feigned shock and I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in with a few chuckles of his own.

"Well, don't be afraid to let me know if someone gets out of line. Rosalie will be there on and off throughout the weekend and I wouldn't be surprised if Alice shows up with Jasper, though neither my brother nor he are spending the whole weekend."

Our conversation was interrupted by our lunch being served. We dug right into our meals and continued to discuss the weekend.

As soon as we were done, we headed out. Edward was eager to start the weekend it seemed. The valet pulled the car around and we headed back to the office.

"We'll need to go back to the office to switch cars. Our luggage is packed in the Vanquish."

"Okay."

Edward chatted with me a little about the guys he thought we'd see this weekend before pulling into the parking garage. He pulled into an empty space between his Vanquish and a motorcycle I'd never seen before.

"Nice bike, but it's a little cold for this time of year. Do you know who it belongs to?"

Edward cleared his throat.

"It's mine. I keep it here in the colder months instead of putting it in storage." He shrugged, seeming embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, it's really nice. What is it?"

"It's a Ducati."

"Is it fast?" I asked. I know that there was undisguised longing on my face. Little known fact, I liked fast.

Edward studied my face for a moment before his own broke into a smile.

"Yeah, she's fast," he answered.

I grinned back at him. A bit of silent communication was exchanged. I wanted a ride on that bike and he knew it. He shook his head and chuckled.

"C'mon Danica, we need to get going."

I pursed my lips in a pout before walking over to the car. When Edward saw my expression he actually laughed. As he leaned over to open my door he spoke low in my ear.

"One day, I promise."

With that I had to be satisfied.

I slid into the Vanquish and once again marveled at this car while Edward jogged around to the other side.

It was only a short drive to the hotel where we made use of the valet service. The bellhops were efficient in unloading our car as the two of us made our way to Check-In.

"Reservation for Cullen," Edward informed the clerk, a young man who appeared bit harried.

"Yes, sir…here we go. You're reserved in a King Room, river view. Everything seems to be in order, I'll just need Isabella Cul- I mean Isabella Swan's credit card." The clerk turned to me expectedly and I reached into my bag.

"I'll be paying for the room on my card instead. I hope this isn't a problem."

"Not a problem at all, sir," he replied efficiently, taking Edward's card and swiping it through the machine on his desk.

A few moments later the clerk slid two keycards across the marble countertop in front of us and handed Edward a folder emblazoned with Greek letters.

"This is the welcome package for all reunion attendees," the clerk explained. He pointed down a nearby hallway. "Tonight's reception is being held right down this hall. It's scheduled to begin at 5 o'clock so you have a few hours to get settled into your room. A number of guests arrived yesterday. I'm sure you'll run into someone you know before then." The clerk smiled graciously at Edward.

"Thank you for the information."

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"Not right now."

"Then I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hotel Monaco."

Edward slid his arm around my waist and we headed towards the elevators. The bellhop followed us silently. He jumped in front of us to use his passkey to let us into the room, holding the door as both Edward and I entered. He followed quickly behind, pulling the cart with our luggage.

Instead of unloading the cart he gave us a quick tour, showing us the chain's signature animal print robes which were ours to use for the duration of the stay as well as how to operate the in-room safe. Then he quickly offloaded our luggage and made for the door. Edward followed him as I looked around the room. It was beautiful. The walls were pained in alternating stripes of leaf green and pale gold. The wide window, adorned with red drapes and patterned sheers, looked out over the river and a huge television was perched on a dresser across from the… bed.

I realized I had been avoiding looking at it. My last hope was dashed when I realized there was no way either of us could sleep on the chairs in the room. Short of feigning an illness and going home, I would be sleeping with Edward tonight.

I was slightly reassured by the size of said piece of furniture. I'd forgotten how large a king-sized bed is. A tall padded headboard was upholstered in silky red fabric, which matched the spread folded across the end of the bed. The rest of the sheets and blankets were a creamy gold color that matched the walls.

To the side of the bed was a large, low, round mirror. I rolled my eyes. It might be appropriate for lovers, but honestly, it reminded me of something out of a no-tell motel. The only other pieces of furniture in the room were a gold-upholstered chair and ottoman, a small desk and matching chair and two night stands. The bathroom was closer to the door.

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase and garment bag, hauled them up to the bed and opened my suitcase. Edward joined me a few moments later and also opened his suitcase. We unpacked our clothes and stowed the empty suitcases in the closet along with our formal clothes for tomorrow evening.

"So," Edward began, "is there anything you'd like to do before we go to the party? We've got about two hours."

I looked at him, alarmed. Was he suggesting…?

He caught my look at burst out laughing.

"Bella, you're so funny. I just meant that we have some time to kill. Is there anything you'd like to do? There's a spa on the premises. I don't think a massage is a good idea, but I'm sure you could get a manicure or something."

A feeling of relief swept over me and I silently chided myself for my assumption.

Edward approached me and took my hands in his. "I promise," he reminded me, quietly, "a perfect gentleman." He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before dropping my hands.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Actually, Edward, I could use a nap. I was up very early this morning getting ready so I could be at the office by eight. I don't want to fizzle out early tonight."

"Well, then, I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest. Call my cell if you need anything. I'll just be downstairs seeing who's around."

"Did you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, you can dazzle everyone tonight with your wit and charm. I'll be back in an hour and a half or so."

With that Edward turned on his heel and left the room.

I went to the bathroom and removed the clothes I was wearing, hanging everything up so that I could put it back on later. I wrapped myself in the bathrobe I usually kept at Edward's office before walking over to the bed.

I wondered if he had a side preference before rolling my eyes at the ridiculousness of this situation. I slid between the sheets on the side of the bed closer to the window and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

It was just over an hour later when I woke feeling refreshed. The room was darker, the sun having moved low in the sky. I gazed out the window for a few moments before sitting up. I hated this time of year, when you could actually see the days getting shorter.

I stood and pulled on my robe's sash. I walked into the bathroom and quickly got redressed. A few pieces of hair were out of place and I spent a several minutes fixing my mild case of bed head. My makeup was undamaged, but I needed to reapply my lipstick. Pleased with my appearance, I went back into the room, stashed my key and phone in my purse and left to find Edward.

The hotel was much busier than it had been when we checked in. I glanced down the hall where the clerk had mentioned tonight's reception would take place, but I only saw porters and busboys setting up. I walked into the lobby and glanced around hoping to see Edward, or even Jasper or Emmett, but I wasn't so lucky. I was about to pull out my phone and call him, when I saw a group of well-dressed men about Edward's age walk down a short hallway. One of them looked vaguely familiar and I wondered if he had been in the pictures Edward shared with me earlier today. I followed them hoping they'd lead me to Edward.

The men turned into a well-appointed bar and restaurant. It was much louder in here with the sounds of laughter and clinking glasses. I glanced around and realized these had to be reunion people. Everyone was about the same age. The men were all dressed in suits and ties. A few women dotted the gathering, attending the event with their husbands or boyfriends.

A familiar laugh caught my attention and I followed the sound towards a corner of the room. Edward sat with his back to me at a round table with four other men. They were speaking animatedly and laughing loudly. As I approached I saw one of the men facing me check me out. His eyes remained fixed on me as I got closer. He smiled when he realized his table was my destination.

When I got closer, my admirer stood up, effectively halting conversation at the table.

"Hello there," he said smoothly.

"Good evening," I replied with a small smile, coming to a halt between Edward and the man sitting on his right. The man on the right angled his chair to give me more room as Edward stood up next to me.

"Hello, love," Edward greeted me smoothly, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

There was a surprised silence at the table before one of the guys commented loudly, "You've been holding out on us, Cullen! Introduce us."

Edward cleared his throat and looked me in the eye. With a deep breath, we were on.

Edward slid his hand down my arm and grasped my hand lightly bringing it to his lips and kissing me on the knuckles.

"Gentleman, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jared, Paul, Seth and Sam," he said, indicating each man in turn. It may have been my imagination, but he seemed a little tense when he introduced Sam.

"It's a pleasure, gentlemen."

"Oh, believe me," Paul said with a comical look of incredulity, "the pleasure is ours."

Sam, who had been sitting on Edward's right, stood and offered me his chair, which I accepted. Edward slid his chair a bit to the left to give me more room and Sam pulled a chair over from another table, eliciting complaints from its occupants, before settling down again on my right.

"So, Bella," Jared asked, "how did you meet Edward?"

I smiled brightly at him, knowing my answer would earn Edward major points.

"Edward's my boss."

Sure enough, catcalls and whistles erupted at the table. Edward shook his head slightly at the attention. He was smiling, though.

The guys all made mild comments. Sam waited until the merriment had settled down before adding his two cents.

"Tapping company resources for personal use, Edward? Shame on you."

Edward's smile disappeared and he gave Sam a hard look. I could feel the chill flowing between them; I wondered if they had history. I'd have to ask Edward about it later.

"Can I get you a drink?" Edward offered politely.

"A glass of wine, please."

Edward stood.

"Leaving her alone with us, Edward? You're very…trusting." Jared trailed off suggestively.

"Bella can take care of herself. I already told her that if any of you get out of line all she needs to do is hit you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper."

Everyone chuckled and Edward left to get my drink.

The guys were quite polite once Edward was out of earshot. Sam was quiet, not adding anything to the general conversation. Though he seemed interested in what everyone was saying.

Paul was still looking at me with the same intensity he had when he first caught sight of me when I walked over to the table. It was a little uncomfortable, but I smiled at him anyway.

He took that as his opening.

"Are you a good sport, Bella?"

"A good sport? I think so. Why?"

"Edward's never brought a date to one of these things before. You being here is a prime opportunity for years of payback."

A look of confusion passed over my face. Paul laughed, while Jared looked uncomfortable. Sam and Seth exchanged undecipherable expressions before Sam turned to look at me speculatively.

Edward returned with my wine and settled back in next to me. Paul's question left me with an uneasy feeling. I reached over and placed my hand on Edward's knee. He quickly covered it with his own and gave me an easy smile, which I returned. Now was not the time to talk to him about my concerns.

The guys spoke easily about their jobs and their other interests. Edward and Seth struck up a conversation about their motorcycles. Edward mentioned Jasper's bike and they talked about possibly taking a few days off to ride in the spring.

People were filtering out of the bar. Edward glanced at his watch.

"It's five. We should head into the reception." He stood and offered me his hand which I took easily. We bid goodbye to our tablemates before heading back towards the lobby.

"So, you emerged from your first encounter unscathed," Edward said laughingly to me.

I pursed my lips.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?"

"While you were getting me my drink, Paul asked if I was a good sport. He said something about years of payback."

Edward scowled. "I'd hoped they'd grown up a little by now, but it seems my hopes were in vain. Just stay close to me, Bella. They're not going to force you to do anything."

"What kind of payback are we talking about here?"

Edward sighed. "Remember what I told you earlier? About everyone reverting to frat boys during these events?"

"Yes."

"When we were younger the guys would get 'close' to someone else's girlfriend to piss him off."

"Close?"

"Usually just kissing. They had all kinds of stupid games that would put them in a situation where they could kiss someone else's girlfriend. If a guy brought a new girl to an event it became a challenge for everyone to try to convince her to play one of these games. Every guy in the room would line up for the chance to kiss her just to piss his brother off. None of the guys could really complain, though, 'cause they'd all done it at some point."

"Did you play these games, Edward?"

"It was a long time ago, Bella." Edward was equivocating.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I laughed.

"It is a yes," he said shortly, not meeting my eyes. "Like I said, I thought they were over it by now."

"Paul said you've never brought a date to something like this before."

"I haven't brought someone to a reunion before, but they certainly played these games with my girlfriends in college. It was stupid, but we all did it. Even Emmett and Jasper. Frankly, the girls never complained."

I thought about what he'd said. Games like the ones Edward had described were certainly something I'd seen played before. I'd never participated, but they were mostly harmless fun when you considered the tenuous relationships college life breeds.

However, we were no longer college coeds and anyone who brought someone to this event was likely seriously involved. I wondered at these men's obvious lack of respect for established relationships. Then I mentally rolled my eyes. Edward and I didn't actually have a relationship.

Edward was watching me process. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Nothing will probably happen anyway."

I wasn't so sure. A few of the guys at the table looked like they'd certainly like to try something.

The reception area was well-appointed. Servers dressed all in black navigated the large space offering revelers cocktails and appetizers. Edward grabbed us both flutes of champagne as I snagged a few oysters Rockefeller for us to enjoy. We moved to one of the many tall tables scattered around the area and spread out our bounty before beginning to eat.

Others servers came by and offered us scallops wrapped in bacon, prosciutto wrapped asparagus spears and the ever-popular pigs in a blanket.

Edward seemed to know everyone! We were constantly interrupted, and I shook so many hands I regretted not putting hand sanitizer in my bag. I had lovely conversations with several of the wives of the many men who stopped by to say hello. They seemed like very down-to-earth people, not at all like the men I'd met earlier at the bar.

About an hour after we arrived, an emcee grabbed his microphone and officially welcomed us to the gathering. He made a few announcements about the weekend's activities and told us to enjoy ourselves. Once he was done, the noise level shot up considerably as music was piped in through well-hidden speakers.

Even though there wasn't really space to dance, several couples began swaying together in the room. Edward was just identifying a few revelers standing to our side when a burst of blue energy attacked my arm.

"Bella!"

I turned quickly to see Alice's excited face. She was dressed in a lovely electric blue dress.

"Isn't this terrific!" Alice started before I could respond, running her mouth a mile a minute. It took all my concentration to keep up with her, but I was able to get a good look at Jasper's face as he approached us more slowly.

It was the face of a man in love.

He gazed at Alice with rapt adoration and amused tolerance for her excitement. He spoke quietly with Edward. I couldn't hear what they were saying, as Alice was detailing her decision process for the outfit she was wearing tonight. I noticed that she and Jasper were coordinated much the same way Edward and I were.

"Can you believe that a man with those colored eyes doesn't own a dark blue suit? I mean seriously…."

Alice continued to speak but I tuned her out as Edward whispered in my ear.

"I need to talk to Jasper about something J.J. mentioned earlier. Will you two be okay?"

"We're fine, go ahead."

Edward smile and kissed me quickly before walking away with Jasper in tow.

More servers came by, this time offering fruit on skewers.

"Have you had anything to eat yet, Alice?"

"No, we just got here."

I grabbed a few extra skewers for Edward and Jasper while Alice took a few for herself.

"Alice, I need to run to the bathroom. Stay here and eat something."

Alice nodded as she began nibbling on the skewer in her hand. I walked off leaving Alice to guard our table.

After using the bathroom I sat in the Ladies' Lounge for a moment to reapply my lipstick and smooth my hair. A small, pretty woman with curly dark hair sat next to me. Our eyes met in the mirror. I was surprised to recognize her. Jessica.

She smiled at me.

"Hi,"

"Hello."

I smiled back.

As I was about to stand she spoke again.

"You're here with Edward Cullen, aren't you?"

A few women in the room glanced at us interestedly.

"Yes, I'm here with Edward."

"I'm Jessica," she reached out to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jessica, I'm Bella."

Jessica glanced over at the nosey women behind us and they scurried away. She snorted lightly and shook her head.

"Harpies," she muttered.

"I'm very glad to meet you, as well, Bella. Edward has never brought someone to one of these before."

"Do you know Edward well?" I asked. I assumed so from the picture, and my earlier conversation with Edward, but it was always nice to get both sides of the story.

"Edward and I dated most of his freshman year. But I haven't seen him in years."

_Hm, not the same story Edward gave me. I wonder who's lying._

"How is he?" she asked, kindly.

I'm a little taken aback by her tone. She sounds like she's asking about someone who is sick. "Edward? He's fine. Why?"

Jessica heaved a small sigh.

"Edward usually avoids me, so I was a little surprised to see him tonight. We haven't run into each other yet, but I was hoping I could say hello."

"I don't see why not. He was talking with Jasper when I came in here."

She met my eyes in the mirror once more and seemed to come to a decision.

"Thanks, Bella. It was nice to meet you." Her tone was genuine as she stuck out her hand once more to shake mine.

"You, too," I replied, nonplussed.

Jessica left and I sat another minute or so trying to puzzle out the encounter. Obviously, I was missing a lot of information. I didn't think that Jessica was the right source for that information, but wasn't sure I had the right to ask Edward. Perhaps if we were in a real relationship…but it probably wasn't necessary for me to understand all the gory details for what we had.

I snapped my purse shut and headed back to the reception. A quick glance at our table showed me that it was empty. I walked through the room nodding my head at people who were now vaguely familiar. The party had gotten very loud. It was clear that the frat boy behavior was in full effect. I could hear chanting coming from across the room, though I couldn't see what was happening. One guy was standing on one of the tables doing what appeared to be a strip tease. He was surrounded by a couple of guys and one really pissed off woman.

I scanned the room for someone familiar and was horrorstruck by what I saw. Alice was being led across the room towards Seth by Paul and Sam. The three were talking animatedly and I was sure that Alice wasn't aware of what she was getting herself into.

My eyes darted around the room one more time, but I didn't see Jasper. Looks like it would be up to me.

I sped up and followed them as quickly as possible.

"How can I play if you don't explain the rules to me?" Alice was asking.

"You need to wait until Jared gets back with Jasper, otherwise it won't work."

"Alice!" I interrupted, "what are you doing?"

"We're going to play a game, Bella."

"Um, Alice…"

"Hey!" Seth yells, "Look at this, Bella's here, too. Excellent. I'll text Jared and tell him to bring Cullen, too."

The other guys laughed. I leaned over to Alice and whispered, "Alice, I don't think this is a good idea. The guys are going to set up some sort of kissing thing to try to piss Jasper off."

"What?!" she replied loudly.

Sam shot me a look, annoyed that I spilled the beans.

Jared arrived with Jasper and Edward in tow. Edward was scowling; Jasper looked uncomfortable.

"Dudes," Jasper starts, "aren't we a little old for this? C'mon Alice, let's go."

"No way, Whitlock. You've played the game before. You gonna pussy out now that it's your girl."

"Ya' know what, Uley? I am going to 'pussy out' as you eloquently put it. I don't have anything to prove." Jasper took Alice's arm gently and tried to lead her away from the gathering but she wasn't having any part of it.

"No, Jazz, no. I'll do it. There's nothing these guys have that will compare to you."

A small crowd has gathered. I felt my stomach twist. This was quickly becoming one of those "points" things, like earlier when I told these same men that Edward was my boss. I glanced over at Edward. The scowl hadn't left his face.

"Okay, Alice, here's how it works. We're going to blindfold you and five different guys are going to kiss you. You just have to tell us which one was Jasper. Easy, right?"

I walked over to Edward and laid my hand on his arm. He looked at me and jerked his head to the side asking me if I wanted to get out of there.

"We can't," I whispered. "We can't leave Jasper and Alice like this."

Edward's scowl deepened but he nodded in agreement. I glanced around nervously; there were more people watching now.

"Want to play, Cullen?" Sam called over. "You may as well get some sweet with the bitter, your girl's next!"

A bunch of guys in the room cheered briefly at this announcement.

"That's it," Edward muttered to me, "let's go." He grasped my elbow and tried to pull me away.

"It's okay, Edward," I assured him. I wasn't about to run away now and cause him to lose face in front of these men. I was confident that I could pick out Edward's kiss from any number of others. His kisses affected me in ways no other kiss ever had.

Someone pulled out a scarf and it was quickly tied around Alice's eyes. When it was agreed she couldn't see, Sam pointed to three different guys before pointing to Edward. Edward shook his head solemnly, refusing to play. Sam scoffed before pointing to Jasper and another guy. The five men lined up. Catcalls, whistles and lewd comments followed as each man stepped in front of Alice and kissed her. As far as I could tell the men remained somewhat respectful in their interaction. None of them touched her. After each kiss Alice stood still, her face expressionless.

Jasper was fourth in line. He bent and kissed Alice briefly. Sam stood close by making sure that he didn't signal to Alice some way that it was him. It was obvious, however, that she knew. When Jasper straightened, Alice had a huge smile on her face. The last guy in line kissed Alice and joined the others off to the side.

"Okay, Alice," Sam said, "which one was Jasper."

"Number four," Alice said without hesitation or worry. Jasper smiled hugely at her. The crowd hooted and hollered at Alice's success as she removed the blindfold.

Sam waved his hands to shush the rowdy crowd.

"Okay, Bella, you're up." He pointed to the spot where Alice had stood earlier. I glanced over at Jasper and Alice. They looked worried. Edward looked worried, too, but didn't object as I took my place.

The scarf was slid over my eyes and tied behind me. I waited as Sam picked the men. I thought I heard a brief scuffle but the music was loud and there was no outcry, so I stood quietly. The noise level rose dramatically and I assumed the men were ready.

I sensed someone in front of me and waited. Thin, dry lips touched mine. I knew, without a doubt that this was not Edward. The first man stepped back and I waited for the next one. The second man's lips were moister, but still thinner than Edward's full mouth. The third man was more forward. The tip of his tongue touched my bottom lip. I turned my head away slightly at the unwelcome touch, but knew without a doubt this was not Edward. Edward had been drinking Scotch and champagne tonight, this man reeked of beer.

I sensed the fourth man in front of me. I wondered if they'd have really put Edward in the same position in line as Jasper from the last round. Warm, moist lips touched mine softly at first and then more urgently. He pushed my lips apart with his and edged his tongue into my mouth. I stepped back, breaking our contact. This was not Edward.

I sighed with relief. Edward was the only one left. I was sure he wasn't one of the previous four.

I puckered my lips a bit in anticipation of Edward's kiss. When the kiss came I gasped—this wasn't Edward either! The man in front of me took full advantage of my gasp and thrust his tongue into my open mouth, quickly swiping his tongue along my teeth. I wrenched my head away and listened as the crowd roared.

I went to remove the blindfold, but was stopped.

"Nuh-uh, Bella, first you tell us which one was Edward and then you can remove the blindfold."

"None of those men were Edward," I declared quickly, pulling the scarf from my head. I took in the scene before me. Edward was struggling against two men who were holding him against the wall, a third had his hand placed firmly over his mouth. Jasper held Alice off to one side. They both looked unhappy.

The crowd around us was laughing hysterically, as Edward was released.

"That was a long time in coming, Cullen!" Sam said, as Edward pushed past him and came to stand in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said bringing his hands to either side of my face. Alice and Jasper pushed through the crowd to our side.

"I'm fine, Edward, really."

"Those guys are juvenile assholes. It never occurred to me that they might pull that. I should have insisted that we leave. I'm so sorry."

"Edward, really, it's fine. I'm fine. No harm done and now they'll leave us alone."

"You want to get out of here?" he asked me.

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the dispersing crowd and out into the lobby. Jasper and Alice followed.

The four of us stopped.

"You staying?" Edward asked Jasper.

"No, but I'll be back tomorrow for the game."

A wicked gleam appeared in Edward's eye. We bid each other goodnight as Jasper led Alice to the doors and out to the street.

Edward and I wended our way through the crowd and to the elevators. Several people were waiting. I recognized some of them from the reunion. Two guys were smirking, but the rest seemed more sympathetic. Edward didn't look at any of them, focusing on my face instead.

We rode the elevator to our floor and walked down the hallway. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly to his side, almost making it impossible for me to walk. We made it down the hall and stood in front of our door. I went to pull my keycard from my bag, but he was quicker, whipping out his wallet and inserting the key before I could open my purse.

As soon as we were in the room I brushed my teeth. Thoroughly. Twice. I walked back into the bedroom and removed my shoes. They were lovely and matched my outfit perfectly, but I'd been on my feet for the last four hours. I dropped my bag on the bed and sat down in the gold upholstered chair, putting my feet up on the ottoman. I closed my eyes and listened as Edward walked around the room.

I could hear him divesting himself of his wallet and some change. He took off his suit jacket and hung it up. I listened to the quiet, domestic sounds of his passage through the room and suddenly felt very comfortable. Despite the nonsense downstairs this felt… normal? I turned my head and gazed out the widow. The view of the river in the darkness, tiny lights giving away the locations of the various boats, was peaceful.

I was so enraptured by the view that Edward surprised me when he offered me a chilled bottle of Fiji water from the honor bar. I smiled my thanks and removed the lid to take a sip. Edward sat on the ottoman in front of me, pulling my feet into his lap to give himself room.

Most of the aggravation and frustration was gone from his face, but his expression was still intense. He'd removed his jacket and tie and opened the top few buttons of his shirt. I smiled at him and indicated the window.

"The view is lovely."

"It certainly is," he replied, not take his eyes off my face.

I smiled at him and shook my head minutely before returning my eyes to the view. His hands, which had been holding my feet, shifted their grip as he began to rub strong, powerful circles over my aching arches. I couldn't help the small sigh of contentment as he continued to stroke and massage my feet.

By the time he was done, my eyes had slid closed and I could feel sleep creeping up.

His quiet voice sounded near my ear, "Bella, love, you should get ready for bed."

My eyes fluttered opened. Edward was leaning very close, his knees between my legs. When I focused on his eyes he smiled at me. I watched as his eyes flickered down to my lips and back to my eyes. I licked my lips in anticipation and sighed when he pressed his mouth to mine.

He kissed me chastely, but I could feel something more behind it. It wasn't urgency or lust, but there was… something.

His lips slid from my own as he pressed his cheek to mine.

"Thank you for tonight, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

With that he rose from the ottoman and walked to the bathroom. I followed his retreat with my eyes.

When I heard the shower start I stood and undressed, pulling on one of the sets of pajamas I had bought for the weekend. I turned off all the lights except for the lamp on Edward's side of the bed.

Sliding between the sheets, I turned on my side and faced the window again. I could still feel the pressure of Edward's kiss. I touched two fingers to my lips, hoping to banish the lingering feeling, but was unsuccessful.

I tucked my hand under my pillow, and stared out the window until sleep claimed me.

-----

So, we've heard of Sam before. Does anyone remember when or where? Hmmm?

I don't know if ffnet will let me update my profile. It wouldn't last time I posted a chapter. I'm going to try and update with some of the outfits from this chapter. Maybe I'll link Hotel Moncao, too. We stayed at the Hotel Monaco outside of DC a few years ago. Fantastic! Gorgeous boutique hotels.

And the fuckery continues. I feel like I should give PSAs down here. Master of the Universe has been banished. It is now over at Twilighted in all its glory. There's a toned down version here, but really, what's the point? I feel for Icy, she had over 42,000 reviews on that little ditty here at ffnet. So, go read MotU on Twilighted, leave her some love, and tell her Ironic Twist sent you.

Also, Clipped Wings and Inked Armor has been removed. It, too, is available on Twilighted as well as hunterhunting's blog.


	27. The Highest High and the Lowest Low

Writing this chapter was just crazy. I wrote a completely different ending and had to scrap it and rewrite it. It was good. Very good. But it was so very bad that I couldn't stay true to my vision for the story and leave it in. It was suggested to me by a poster on the thread that I offer it as a review reply. So, if you'd like to see it tell me in a review and I'll send it to you.

Thanks, as always, to Kristi and Lisa, betas extraordinaire!

I stop by the Twilighted thread almost every day and am active in the conversations there. Please stop by if you have something pressing to discuss or ask.

**Chapter 27 – The Highest Highs and the Lowest Lows**

**EPOV**

I watched her as she stared at the view out our window. Our quiet time together, coming right after the disaster downstairs, had me thrown for a loop. I wanted to apologize to her. It wasn't fair that she had paid for my past transgressions; but apologizing to her may have meant explaining parts of my past I wasn't necessarily proud of anymore.

Instead of speaking, I sat before her and worked my hands methodically over her feet. I'd noticed how quickly she'd kicked off her shoes once we had returned to the room. I rubbed hard circles into her heels and lightly stroked along her arch. Instead of questioning my actions, she settled back and sighed. Her acceptance made me more bold.

As I continued my ministrations I watched her blink sleepily. Her eyes slid shut and popped open several times before they finally fluttered closed. The cadence of her breath let me know she had fallen asleep.

I stopped massaging her feet and instead indulged in staring at her.

She was perfect tonight. Again.

I slid forward on the ottoman until my knees were between her legs. I leaned forward, putting my mouth near her ear.

"Bella, love, you should get ready for bed."

She blinked at me sleepily. Seeing her like this, unguarded, relaxed, on the verge of sleep, stirred up a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. Not since…

I cut off the thoughts before it could ruin the moment.

Acting solely on that feeling, I leaned forward and pressed my lips chastely against hers. She kissed me back. Although the kiss was innocent I could feel myself getting aroused. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I slid my lips from hers and pressed our cheeks together, my lips near her ear.

"Thank you for tonight, Bella."

Before she could respond, I stood up and walked into the bathroom, not once looking back.

Closing the door behind me, I started the shower and stripped out of the remainder of my clothes. I stared at my reflection until the steam from the shower covered the mirror. My mind was racing over the night. I tried to calm myself down but images of my "brothers" kissing Bella kept popping into my head. I got in the shower hoping to wash the visions away, but was unsuccessful. In an effort to banish the thoughts, I recounted my earlier conversation with Jasper.

_The emcee had just finished welcoming us to the reunion and running down the events for tomorrow. Music was piped in and, although the room was really too small for it, several couples began to dance. I was considering asking Bella if she'd dance with me when Alice and Jasper appeared. _

_Alice immediately commandeered Bella's attention, discussing the clothes we were all wearing and complimenting the hotel's décor. I looked up at Jasper and took in his expression. I mentally rolled my eyes. He was obviously completely smitten with Ms. Brandon. His expression was one of tolerant amusement, but there seemed to be more._

_He caught my eye and offered me a real grin, reminding me of the old Jasper—the one who had been happy with Charlotte. Lord knew I had no right to judge another person's relationship. If he was happy, so be it._

_It seemed likely that Alice would require Bella's attention for some time. I was confident they'd be safe together, so I decided to talk to Jasper about what J.J. had brought up in our earlier conversation._

_I leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to Jasper about something J.J. mentioned earlier. Will you two be okay?"_

"_We're fine," she assured me, "go ahead."_

_I kissed her lightly on the cheek and jerked my head in Jasper's direction to get his attention. He nodded and followed me through the increasingly rowdy crowd. The servers were coming around with fruit on skewers and we both snagged one before returning to the lobby and walking through to the bar where Bella and I had been before the reception._

_We both ordered drinks._

"_J.J. called me earlier," I started without preamble. _

_Jasper rolled his eyes, sure that this would be an unpleasant discussion._

"_What crawled up his ass?" Jasper asked._

"_Seems he's keeping a close eye on our contractors' spending. He questioned me about some of Bella's purchases. He didn't believe they were business related and he's insisting on reimbursement for them."_

"_What kind of stuff?"_

_I cleared my throat. Although Jasper understood better than most, what's Bella's job entailed, I didn't think that he needed a rundown of her recent lingerie purchases or salon services._

_I dodged the question by telling him that J.J. was going to email both of us with a list of the 'questionable' expenses._

"_So, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Usually you'd just bill the contractor, right?"_

_Jasper nodded._

"_Instead, give the bill to me. I'll cover Bella's expenses. Ignore the reservation for the hotel this weekend. I already switched that to my card when we checked in. But, I'm going to need your help with something."_

"_What's that?"_

"_To avoid dealing with this month after month, I'm going to make Bella an authorized user on my personal credit card."_

_Jasper raised his eyebrows._

"_What does Bella think about that?"_

"_I didn't tell her. And I'm not going to. Neither are you. She'd probably just refuse, and then we'd run into other problems. What I want you to do is tell her we're upgrading our contractors' cards. I'll have the card expedited—it should be at the office no later than Tuesday. When it shows up, I'll give it to you and you can give it to Bella in exchange for the one she is carrying now. Okay?"_

_Jasper gave me a dubious look._

"_Is that really smart?"_

"_It's fine. Bella's purchases really aren't your typical business purchases and none of us wants to have to justify them to the IRS. It's no big deal."_

_Jasper's easygoing nature asserted itself then and he shrugged._

"_If that's what you want."_

_I nodded. Our conversation turned to a discussion of who we'd already run into when Jared approached us._

"_Whitlock, you're needed at the party."_

_Jasper frowned._

"_What's wrong? Did something happen to Alice?"_

"_Your girlfriend's fine, but I think you want to be around for what's going to happen…." Jared trailed off as his cell phone started to buzz. He checked the text._

"_Looks like they'll be needing you as well, Cullen," Jared smiled._

Shit.

_The evening's earlier events came back to me full force, and I nudged Jasper and followed Jared's lead._

"_What's--?" Jasper started. Then his eyes narrowed and he sped up. Seems he realized what was happening._

_I followed Jasper and Jared into the reception, where a small crowd had gathered. Standing near the middle of the crowd were Bella and Alice along with Sam Uley. I couldn't imagine how Bella had gotten herself roped into this. I had already warned her._

_Jasper took in the scene before him and then said, "Dudes, aren't we a little old for this? C'mon Alice, let's go."_

"_No way, Whitlock", Sam retorted. "You've played the game before. You gonna pussy out now that it's your girl?"_

"_Ya' know what, Uley? I am going to 'pussy out,' as you eloquently put it. I don't have anything to prove." _

_Jasper took Alice's arm gently and tried to lead her away from the gathering, but she wasn't having any part of it._

_Alice shook him off. "No, Jazz, no. I'll do it. There's nothing these guys have that will compare to you." She gazed at him confidently and he reluctantly let her go._

_Sam went through the motions, explaining the game, though all the guys here had played it before. Bella walked over to me and I tried to convince her to leave with me._

"_We can't," she said. "We can't leave Jasper and Alice like this."_

_I sighed but could appreciate her loyalty._

_Sam offered me a place in the line but I declined. Then he let me know flat out that Bella would be expected to participate. _

_That was it._

"_Let's go," I said to Bella urgently, trying to pull her away._

"_It's okay, Edward," she insisted. _

_But I didn't like the look in Sam's eye. There was more than one version of this game and I didn't trust him to not pull some stunt._

_Bella and I watched as Alice easily chose Jasper from the line of men chosen to kiss her._

"_Okay, Bella, you're up," Sam said._

_Bella took Alice's place and they quickly covered her eyes. I began walking over to take my place in line when suddenly I felt hands grabbing me from behind. I struggled against the force, confident I could break free and put a stop to this nonsense when another set of hands joined the first and I was pushed against the wall. _

_Jasper started forward to help me, but I shook my head. I was about to tell him to get Bella instead when a third person put his hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me._

_I continued to struggle as I watched the guys line up. Jared was first, followed by a guy I didn't recognize. Seth was third, Paul was fourth and Sam fifth. My stomach knotted and I quickly thought of Rachel and Leah, Paul and Sam's respective college girlfriends. _

_This was payback._

_Rachel and Paul and been "on a break" when she and I slept together. A week later I understood why. Rachel was clingy. No wonder Paul wanted to get away from her. I was just looking for a little fun, and had assumed she was, too, when we'd gotten together a few days after they'd split. When Paul found out he went batshit crazy. By then I had already moved on, but Paul wanted to kill me. We'd almost come to blows, but Sam defused the situation._

_Too bad there was no one to defuse Sam when the time came._

_I didn't even know Sam was with Leah when she and I had our romp in the sack. Whatever. Their relationship didn't survive her infidelity,and Sam and I did get into a fight about it. Not that I wanted Leah, but she was…convenient. And I certainly wasn't going to stand there and take a beating from Sam. I thought he was over it by the time his black eye had faded. Guess not._

_From what I could tell, Paul and Sam were pulling some sort of shit with Bella. I struggled harder to get away from whoever was holding me back, but it was fruitless. Bella had turned her head from Seth, but stepped away from both Paul and Sam. When it was done Bella insisted that none of the guys who'd touched her were me._

_She quickly pulled the scarf off and looked at me. The crowd started laughing as I was released. Now that the fun was over, they quickly dispersed. I walked straight over to Bella. I heard Sam shout something, but paid him no attention._

"_I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, taking her face in my hands. I became aware of Jasper and Alice standing nearby._

"_I'm fine, Edward, really."_

"_Those guys are juvenile assholes. It never occurred to me that they might pull that. I should have insisted that we leave. I'm so sorry," I told her._

"_Edward, really, it's fine. I'm fine. No harm done and now they'll leave us alone."_

_I doubted it._

"_You want to get out of here?" I asked her._

_She nodded, so I grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. Jasper and Alice were right on our heels. I stopped when we reached the lobby and turned to Jasper._

"_You staying?" I asked, though I knew the answer._

"_No, but I'll be back tomorrow for the game."_

_That's right. Tomorrow we'd be playing a little football in the park. I smiled. All kinds of bad things could happen to someone during a football game. I caught Jasper's eye and he nodded solemnly. Good. We were on the same page._

_We bid them goodnight and I led Bella towards the elevators._

_I kept my eyes on her face, sure that, at some point, she'd freak out about what had just happened. She was surprisingly calm, though. We rode the elevator to our floor. I pulled her close as we made our way down the hall, just wanting to feel her next to me._

_I unlocked the door to our room and Bella went right to the bathroom. I could hear her brushing her teeth and I gritted mine. Yeah, obviously those guys had taken advantage of her trusting nature._

_Bella exited the bathroom and kicked off her shoes. I could see her wincing. She walked across the bedroom and sat in the plush chair next to the bed, raising her feet to the ottoman. She closed her eyes. _

_I took off my jacket and tie and dropped my wallet and some change on the dresser, my eyes on her the entire time. She seemed relaxed as she turned her head and took in the view of the river outside our window._

_I grabbed a bottle of water from the honor bar and offered it to her. She took it as I sat down on the ottoman and put her feet in my lap. I wanted to make up this night to her, but settled for rubbing her feet. She gazed out the window until she finally dozed off._

A shift in the water pressure let me know I needed to stop daydreaming and finish showering. I rinsed off quickly and got out, shutting off the warm water. I grabbed two towels, drying my hair with one and wrapping the other around my hips.

I grimaced for a moment at my lack of forethought. My pajamas were in the dresser and I was in here in a towel. Instead of discarding the towel I used for my hair, I wrapped it around my shoulders providing myself a little bit more coverage before heading into the bedroom.

I needn't have worried. Bella was tucked serenely between the covers of our bed, sound asleep. The comforter was pulled up to her waist while her hair spilled over the pillow under her. She was wearing comfortable black pajamas that had a scoop neck and crocheted trim at the wrists.

She was breathtaking.

She lay on the right side of the bed, half on her back, half on her side, as if she had fallen asleep looking out the window.

I rifled through the drawers until I found the black and tan plaid flannel sleep pants I'd brought and a black t-shirt. I went back to the bathroom and pulled on the comfortable clothes before wiping down the counter with the damp towel, brushing my teeth and turning off the light.

I made my way through the darkness to the bed and slid between the cool sheets. The bed was so large that Bella's body heat hadn't seeped far enough to warm the Egyptian cotton. I turned on my side to look at her. Her face was turned away, but a content feeling radiated from her. I lamented the large bed. It would have been nice to be in closer proximity to her, like when we'd slept together on my couch.

I inhaled and was treated to Bella's soft scent. I was sorely tempted to reach over and turn her face towards mine, but restrained myself. It really wasn't my place…yet.

Nothing about tonight or this week had weakened my resolve. I still found myself wildly attracted to Bella. If I were being honest, it wasn't just the mauling tonight that pissed me off, but the fact that three of those men shared a more significant kiss with Bella than I had since the club's opening, and I hadn't even known who she was when I'd kissed her that night.

My lips tingled with the memory of our time in the conference room in the back of the club. I wrenched my thoughts back to tonight when the tingle started to migrate south. I focused on Sam and Paul. And Seth. What the hell was his beef? I'd never slept with his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend or whatever. As far as I knew.

The angry thoughts had their hoped for effect, killing my desire. I took a few deep breaths, inhaling Bella's unique scent, allowing it to calm me. My last thought was of tomorrow and the football game where someone would be learning a lesson.

~*~*~

"No… no… that's ammonia. You can't mix them."

"Hmm?" I asked; sleep making it hard for me to form a more coherent question.

Silence.

I frowned. What did she say? I cracked an eyelid and was met by complete darkness. I turned my head quickly to look at the clock. Two eighteen.

Clarity returned to me as I looked down at the sleeping woman currently sprawled across my chest, my arms cinched around her comfortably.

_Holy shit, I'd migrated over to her in my sleep! _

No, wait. My eyes darted over the bed again. I hadn't moved. She had! We were firmly ensconced on my side of the bed. Bella's head rested on her left hand, which was low on my chest. Her hair was a wild halo, covering my left arm, which was wrapped around her.

I considered shifting her off me for a split second, but decided against it. I liked holding her like this. I settled back only to hear Bella again.

"Cheese."

_Cheese?_

"Are you hungry, Bella? Do you want some cheese?"

I didn't think she'd answer me, since she didn't the last time, but instead she frowned.

"He fed me cheese."

I grinned. Bella talked in her sleep.

She didn't say anything for the longest time. I was just about to drop back off to sleep when I heard her again.

"Edward…"

Emotions welled up in my chest, centered where her small, soft hand rested. I squeezed her lightly and she sighed.

"Edward…." It was barely audible this time.

"Shh, beautiful, I'm here." I smoothed my hand over her hair.

She nestled against me. I counted her breaths as the rise and fall of her chest pressed her breasts against my stomach in a slow rhythm. I was well over two hundred before I rejoined her in slumber.

~*~*~

**BPOV **

My dreams were jumbled as I began to wake up. Images of sand and sun were prominent. The overriding theme, however, was heat.

I was hot.

Why was I so hot?

I struggled with the covers that were smothering me, finally gaining enough leverage to throw the offensive material off my body. Cool air touched my sweaty skin and I shivered, the involuntary movement waking me a bit more.

I froze.

Not again!

I became fully aware of my position on the bed I had shared with Edward last night. No wonder I was hot. I was draped over him like a blanket, covering him almost completely from shoulder to hip, my face in his neck. My legs were canted off to the side, my hip bone making its acquaintance with his….

Shit!

I jumped off the bed with a grace and speed I rarely possessed. Despite my best effort, I couldn't help but brush against his prominent erection. I thought I heard him moan, but didn't stick around to see if he was awake.

A ran to the dresser and pulled out the clothes I'd planned to wear today. Without looking back at Edward I bolted for the bathroom.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a wild mess. It was damp where it had laid trapped between Edward and me. My makeup was smeared and I had sleep lines on my neck and chest where I'd been pressed against Edward's t-shirt.

I dragged my brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, and started the shower. As soon as the water was warm, I stepped in and took a deep breath, letting the steam calm me.

_It was no big deal. It was no big deal. It was no big deal._ I chanted the phrase over and over, but I knew better. It was a big deal. That was the second time I'd found myself cuddled up with my boss while sleeping. I was just thankful that I'd woken first both times.

I shuddered as I imagined what he'd think if he were the first to awaken. A guy that looked like Edward didn't lack for female bedmates. He'd probably think I was as enamored of him as the local socialites, and was using our proximity to get up close and personal.

_It was no big deal. _

At this point there was nothing I could do. Edward was still asleep and completely unaware of my sleep-snuggling tendencies.

I washed and conditioned my hair before pouring a generous dollop of freesia body wash on my pouf. I lathered it up and scrubbed off a few layers of skin before shaving and, finally, washing my face.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair. I patted myself dry with a second towel and slipped on my robe. I checked my face in the mirror to make sure all my makeup was off. Satisfied, I was about to start moisturizing when a light knock sounded.

"Bella? Can I get in there a minute? I need to use the bathroom and I'd really like to brush my teeth."

I froze, as if I'd been caught doing something wrong. I forced myself to relax. I was being silly. I wasn't guilty of anything.

"I-I'll be right out," I stuttered. I rolled my eyes at myself.

There were two bright pink spots on my cheeks that could hopefully be attributed to heat from my shower, rather than my embarrassment. I took a deep breath and moved purposefully to the door, popping the lock and swinging it wide.

Edward stood in front of me. One arm was braced against the door frame, his legs angled back, as if he were leaning into the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning," he said with a sleepy smile and a yawn.

"Morning," I mumbled back at him.

"Can I have a few minutes?"

"Oh, sure. Um, just let me grab my clothes." I retreated back into the bathroom and grabbed my things before exiting once more.

"I'll be right out," he assured me.

As soon as the door was closed, I dropped my robe and shimmied into my underwear. Pulling on my jeans, I let down my hair before sliding my black, long-sleeved shirt over my head. We were supposed to be spending the better part of the day outside. I was sitting on the bed putting on my socks when Edward emerged from the bathroom. He looked more awake and his hair was slightly damp. He must have run a wet brush through it a few times.

"I hope you don't mind," he started, "I ordered room service for breakfast."

"That's fine."

"I got some fruit, coffee and orange juice. I also ordered cheese and bread. Is that okay?"

I nodded. How very European of him.

"They're also sending up some of that tea you like."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You can finish up," Edward said, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Thanks."

I retreated to the bathroom and shook out my hair. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing with it tonight, but figured drying it straight would give me the most options. I began working on it while straining my ears to hear what Edward was doing in the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later my hair hung in a heavy curtain down my back. I decided a little makeup would make it look like I'd made an effort, so I quickly brushed on mascara and gloss. I heard a knock on the room's door and a young voice called, "Room service."

Edward answered the door and spoke with the waiter. Dishes rattled as the service cart was pushed into the room. I heard the door close and I decided it was time to emerge.

When I walked into the bedroom, Edward was examining the contents of a cheese plate. He had dressed in comfortable jeans and green and white striped rugby shirt.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

Edward smiled at me when he looked up.

"This was a suggested breakfast plate," he explained. "One of the cheeses has juniper berries and it supposed to be good spread on bread." He pointed at a napkin folded over slices of bread. "This one is a Wisconsin cow's-milk cheese." He held up a thin slice. "And this one is from off the coast of Spain. It's a little citrusy. I think you'll like it with your tea."

I sat on the desk chair while Edward sat on the bed. We shared the bread and cheese. I scooped some fruit into a small bowl and was enjoying a surprisingly good chunk of melon for November, when there was a knock on the door.

Edward frowned before getting up and checking the peephole. He opened the door.

Emmett came bounding into the room, followed by a significantly quieter Rosalie with EJ on her hip.

"What's up, bro?" Emmett's voice was loud in the quiet room, though he wasn't actually yelling. He froze when he saw me.

"Bella." My name was definitely a greeting, but it was also a question. His eyes darted around the room, which showed obvious signs of both its occupants.

"Good morning, Emmett. It's nice to see you again, Rose."

"Hi, Bella," Rose answered. Her curiosity was better hidden than Emmett's, but she was still surprised to see me.

"So, when did you get here?" Emmett asked me. I could tell he was looking for confirmation of what his eyes were telling him.

"We came yesterday," Edward answered nonchalantly. He didn't seem to realize the intent behind Emmett's question.

Emmett eyed me as he nodded slowly. I looked away from him but Rose caught my eye. Her expression was unreadable at first, but then she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Dude," Emmett started, "why are you eating up here? Everyone's downstairs. I was talking with…"

Edward interrupted him. "Let's go downstairs. Bella will you be okay up here?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to finish my tea. We'll be down in a few minutes. When do we have to leave for the park?"

Edward checked his watch. "Not for another hour. Take your time."

"Okay."

Emmett kissed Rose and EJ before he and Edward left the room.

Rose turned around and faced me. I took in her expression and wondered how someone could look so curious and so "knowing" all at once.

"I know what you're thinking." I decided that offense was the best defense.

"I didn't say anything," she replied with an overly innocent air.

"You didn't have to. I could hear you thinking all the way over here," I said with a laugh.

"Can you blame me?" she asked. Honestly, I couldn't. I knew what this looked like. It looked exactly like what Edward wanted it to look like; like the two of us were sleeping together.

Which we were, but not in that way.

I shook my head in answer to her question and sighed.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good," she said.

"Oh, no, everything's good. This is what I signed on for, after all. There was some confusion about the hotel, and by the time I made the reservations the only rooms left were King Rooms, so we're making the best of it."

"Making the best of it, as in I shouldn't lay my son down on that bed?" she asked with an arch of her brow.

I laughed. "The bed is safe for your son."

Rose settled the sleeping EJ down on the bed and moved the pillows to protect him from rolling off. I offered her some coffee, which she accepted, and the two of us settled into the chairs.

"So, how did last night go?" she asked.

I grimaced and dove into the whole sordid story. Rosalie listened without interruption.

**EmPOV**

I kissed my wife and son goodbye before heading out the door with Edward. To say I was surprised to find Bella in the room would be an understatement. To say that I was floored to realize that she had spent the night with him was a gross understatement. I wondered if my brother knew what he was doing.

We took a few steps down the hall before I grabbed him by the arm and marched him into an alcove housing a small couch and two chairs.

"Emmett?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Edward, you know exactly what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't."

I made an exasperated sound before deciding I'd get more out of him if I humored him and played the game.

"Are you sleeping with Bella?"

"Define 'sleeping with'."

_Was he kidding?_

"Are you kidding?" I asked incredulously.

"If you are asking if Ms. Swan and I are engaged in a sexual relationship, the answer is no. However, we did share a bed last night."

"I wasn't born yesterday."

"I'm not trying to insult your intelligence, Emmett. The situation is… complicated."

"Simplify it for me."

Edward sighed.

"I wanted Bella to stay with me this weekend to further perpetuate our public persona as an involved couple. She didn't realize I'd want to stay at the hotel at all, since I already live in Chicago. By the time she made the reservation there were no suites available. She booked this room and we're making the best of it. End of story."

I nodded my head. Of course he had a story to make this ridiculousness sound plausible.

"So that's all there is to it?"

"That's all there is." I narrowed my eyes. He said there was nothing more to it, but he looked away from me when he said it.

"Edward?"

He turned to face me.

"Hm?"

"That's _all_ there is to it?"

This time he looked me in the face, "That's all."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and decided to drop it for now.

"Let's go down."

"Wait."

"What?"

"We had some trouble last night. I'm going to need your help today."

**EPOV**

I explained what had happened to Bella and Alice last night. Emmett was appropriately outraged and fell into my plan easily. Today's game of two-hand touch was going to be a little hard on some of our "brothers."

The two of us headed downstairs and got reacquainted with some old friends. There were some people who hadn't arrived until this morning and others who wanted to talk to Emmett since he wasn't around last night.

The wolf pack was nowhere to be found, but I wasn't worried. We'd talked about the game at the bar earlier yesterday.

I was on the phone with Jasper when Bella and Rose made their way downstairs. The two women were talking with their heads close together. Bella really seemed to enjoy Rose's company. And, if appearances were any indication, Rose liked Bella. That's all I could assume since she had surrendered EJ into Bella's small hands.

I watched as the trio made their way over to us. They were dressed to leave. Bella had on tall black boots and a blue down vest. A knit cap and matching scarf finished the look.

"Is Jasper here yet?" Rose asked.

"They're running late," I explained. "They'll meet us at the park, so we can go if you're ready. Do you want to ride over together?"

"No, we're going to need to get home to change and drop EJ off before the dinner tonight."

The four of us headed through the lobby. We waited on the sidewalk while our cars were brought around. Bella surrendered the baby to Rose so she could put him in his car seat.

"You're a natural, Bella," Rose commented.

Bella blushed.

"I don't know anything about babies," she said, "I just like to hold them."

Rose smiled at her. "In that case you can be chief baby-holder today while we're out."

We said goodbye and got into our car before heading to the park.

Signs were plastered all over the place, making it easy for us to find parking. Bella remembered to let me help her out of the car. Holding hands, we followed more signs to the check-in table. I glanced over the sign-in sheets for the various activities available this afternoon. Finding the football signups, I jotted down Emmett, Jasper and myself. I noticed that Sam, Paul, Seth and Jared were already signed up.

Rose and Emmett caught up to us and we decided to split up for our other activities. The football game was scheduled for 2.

We headed over to the horseshoe pit. It was here that I discovered that Bella had zero athletic ability.

"C'mon," I said, "it's easy." I was standing behind her, my left arm wrapped around her waist. We were both holding the same horseshoe with our right hands. I levered her arm back and forth.

"On the count of three we'll let go. Just aim for the little pole sticking out of the sand, okay?"

She nodded her head quickly.

"One, two, THREE!" I let go of the horseshoe, but Bella held on a bit longer. By the time she let go she was so high in her swing that the horseshoe went straight up in the air. I followed its progress incredulously before realizing it was likely to come down right on our heads.

"Shit!"

I grabbed Bella by the shoulders and pulled her out of the way of the falling horseshoe. She stumbled and we went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Not knowing if the horseshoe had hit the ground yet, I scrambled to cover her head with my own body before throwing my arms up over my own head.

I heard a meaty thunk nearby and raised my head cautiously. The horseshoe had landed less than a foot away from us. I rolled over to let Bella free. She didn't move.

"Bella?" I reached over and tapped her shoulder gently. Her back and shoulders were shaking and I began to worry that I hurt her.

"Bella? Are you okay? I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" The words came rushing out of my mouth in a torrent.

She still hadn't moved, except for the shaking. I jumped up and ran around her before squatting down in front of her. Her hands were covering her face.

"Bella? Bella!" I pulled her hands away from her face and registered that there were tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?"

Then I realized she was laughing.

"I'm so… I'm so…!" She couldn't get through the sentence she was laughing so hard. I let out a small chuckle and shook my head, my panic draining away.

"C'mon, love," I entreated, "get up." I held out my hand to her, which she accepted. When I pulled her to her feet I gave an extra tug, pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her. Her breath left her with a whoosh and then she threw her arms around my neck.

In a move that surprised me, she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. Bella's lips were soft and I let her control the kiss as her mouth moved gently. Her tongue emerged to sweep lightly across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to accept her. She touched my tongue with a long stroke and I responded to her overture.

My hands slid down from her waist to her ass and I pulled her against me. Her hands moved from around my neck to my chest and back again in firm strokes I could feel right through my jacket.

"Get a room!" someone yelled, rudely. We broke from our kiss, but not from one another. Our foreheads were pressed together and Bella was panting lightly, her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I could have brained us both. Horseshoes is really not my game."

"No," I agreed, "let's find something more your speed." Snaking my arm around her waist we walked the path through the park until we came across a busy playground. It was huge, with multiple slides and monkey bars. Bella's eyes lit up.

I glanced around quickly and led her to the swing set standing near the back of the playground. It was a monster with at least a dozen swings. I ushered her to an empty one on the end and she sat with a grin.

"Ready?" I asked her. I pulled back on the chains, and she let out a squeal, before I put my hands on her back and pushed hard. She leaned back and pumped her legs and I pushed her again when she flew back towards me. I pushed her a few more times until she was swinging as high as she could safely go. I walked around the swing set and sat on the ground in front of her.

She continued to pump her legs, leaning back, her hair flying out behind her head. She was laughing and hollering. She was just so carefree—enjoying this simple pleasure—I couldn't help the huge grin spreading across my face.

When she realized I wasn't behind her anymore she swung her head around looking for me. Our eyes met and she smiled. Bringing her legs down to break her momentum, she slowed the swing until it was barely moving. Once it was safe, I stood up and walked over to her. She sat on the swing looking up at me while I held onto the chain and looked down at her.

Her hair was wild and her eyes were bright. Pink spots were visible on either cheek. She was so damned beautiful that I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against hers and she responded eagerly. My right hand came up to cup her face and I was about to deepen the kiss when a high-pitched voice nearby let out a loud, "Ooooooh!"

Remembering we were on a playground full of children, I broke away and looked around quickly. It wasn't a little kid that had caught us however; it was Alice and Jasper. Alice was making naughty-naughty sounds while Jasper laughed silently. I scowled at them, which only made them smile more.

"C'mon you two, food's ready."

Bella popped up from the swing and tried to pull me along. Honestly, though, the kind of hunger I was feeling wouldn't be satisfied with food. I was feeling petulant, like a kid whose favorite toy was taken away.

"C'mon, Edward!" Bella insisted.

"I'm not hungry," I groused.

She snorted and chuckled. "Well, I am," she continued.

Sighing dramatically, I gave in with poor grace and followed her along the path. When I was sure Alice and Jasper couldn't hear I leaned into her once again, "I was quite satisfied with what was in my mouth before Alice and Jasper interrupted."

Bella's head snapped around and she looked at me in shock. Her face flamed bright red and I waggled my eyebrows at her, increasing her embarrassment.

She looked like she was about to say something when Alice danced over to her side.

"You two get in line for the pasta salad and corn," she instructed, "Jasper and I will get the meat. What do you want, hamburgers or hot dogs?"

"Hamburgers," we answered simultaneously.

"Emmett's getting drinks and Rose is holding our table." Alice pointed to my sister-in-law who was giving a bottle to EJ. Rose waved when she saw us.

It took about 10 minutes for everyone to finally gather at the table. Once the girls were engrossed in cooing over EJ, the three of us had a planning session for the game.

We'd all play our usual positions. Jasper would be the quarterback, I'd be the center and Emmett would play tackle. While winning the game would be nice, that wasn't the goal today.

"I don't care about the rest," Jasper said, "but Uley has to pay."

I nodded. "Paul and Seth, too," I added. "They both stuck their tongues in Bella's mouth. If we can get Jared as well, that'd be good."

Emmett nodded his head, taking it all in.

Our plan went off without a hitch. The girls stood on the sidelines cheering for our team as we took a quick 6-0 lead. The game was two-hand-touch, but there had already been some roughness in the first few plays.

When the second quarter started we ran a few plays. The ball turned over and we set our plan in motion. Jared snapped the ball back to Sam, while Seth and Paul took off running. Emmett took off after Seth, while I covered Paul. A wicked grin came across Paul's face when I got close to him. He dodged me as the ball came whizzing through the air towards us. On the pretense of reaching up to intercept, my fist made hard contact with Paul nose. He dropped to the ground like a pole-axed steer, his hand coming to his nose while blood poured through his fingers.

Play was halted while Paul made his way to the sidelines. Someone handed him an ice pack and he worked at stanching the bleeding while the rest of returned to the field.

Seth's payback was pure luck. He was following Emmett, who was carrying the ball towards the end zone. Seth managed to get one hand on him. Thinking he was tagged, Emmett slowed down and Seth shot past him, overcompensating for a weight that was no longer offering resistance. He hit a slick patch and went sprawling in a mud puddle we'd been avoiding. When he stood, he was covered in mud from his hip to his hairline.

I wasn't going to be satisfied with that level of payback, but a quick glance at Bella showed that she was doubled over in laughter at Seth's predicament. Seth noticed her hilarity. His eyes narrowed and he spit mud before stalking off the field to try to clean up a bit.

Jared and Sam were conferring. Sam looked pissed, but Jared looked nervous. They ran another play and actually managed to score. After the kick, the score was now 7-6 in their favor.

Jared's wild attempt to sack Jasper resulted in an elbow to the mouth that split his lip and left him spitting blood. The other players had realized, by now, that the game had turned personal and were giving all of us wide berth in an attempt to avoid the carnage. This is why Sam was left almost totally undefended the next time he took possession of the ball. Emmett bore down on him like divine retribution. Reaching out for the two-hand touch, Emmett "stumbled" and came down on Sam. The two went down and Sam immediately started screaming.

The paramedics were pretty sure he snapped his collarbone.

We congratulated our opponents on a well-played game. They had beaten us, after all.

After the game, the six of us took our time getting back to the cars. Bella carried EJ, cooing to him while the rest of us traded game highlights. A couple of spectators offered their "condolences" for our loss; usually walking away with broad grins.

*~*~*

A short time later we were back at the hotel getting ready for the evening. Bella showered first and then got dressed in the room while I showered. I came out of the bathroom just in time to help her zip her dress up the back. Women's clothing was bizarre. Why wear clothing that you literally couldn't put on without someone else's help?

I wasn't complaining, though. Helping Bella allowed me the opportunity to "accidently" run my fingertip up her spine while I zipped her up. She suppressed a shiver, but, much to my delight, couldn't stop the goose flesh from erupting along her back and shoulders.

It was the first time I was seeing Bella in "basic black," and she was stunning. Her dress was sleeveless with a deep V in the front and back. Three bands of silver sequins circled her narrow waist.

While she put on strappy, silver heels, I went to the in-room safe and took out the jewelry Alice had suggested for this evening. A signature Tiffany key, diamond studded with a heart-shaped bow on a long platinum chain, and a delicate woven bracelet also of platinum shined against her skin. She thanked me for helping her and we left the room arm in arm.

We quickly found our table in the ballroom. Jasper and Alice joined us almost immediately, while Emmett and Rose showed up a little later. The six of us sat together, sharing easy conversation and enjoying our dinners. I noticed that Sam hadn't made it back from the hospital yet, but Paul was in attendance, a bandage over his nose and a shiner around his right eye.

When the band struck up music after the meal I asked Bella to dance, and we spent a good hour out there dancing to everything from Big Band tunes to current pop covers. My brother, Jasper and the girls joined us from time to time, even switching off to dance with each others' partners.

"You seem happy," Rose said, while she and I took a turn around the dance floor.

"I'm having a good time," I replied.

"It's more than that," she continued with a knowing look. She glanced over to where Bella was dancing with Jasper. I followed her line of sight and frowned.

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, Emmett said you told him that. It doesn't seem that complicated to me."

"It's just a job for her, Rose. An opportunity to get back on her feet and make something of herself."

"No."

_Huh?_

"What no?"

Rose sighed. "It's not just a job for her, Edward. She wouldn't have spent all that time today fussing over EJ if it were just a job. And don't you try to tell me that she's 'just an employee' to you either."

"Well, she is."

"Do you believe your own bullshit, or do you really think you can lie to me about something like this? I may be with your brother, Edward, but you Cullen men are all the same. You should take a page out of Jasper's book," she said, waving a hand to where Alice and Jasper were now staring at each other while they danced having switched partners with Emmett. "There's nothing wrong with wearing your heart on your sleeve when you know the other person is right there with you."

"I know no such thing, and it wouldn't matter if I did. This is just a job for Bella. She's my employee. Nothing like that could happen between us even if we wanted it to. Bella's not 'that kind' of escort."

Rose narrowed her eyes at my implication that anything physical between Bella and me would make Bella a less than upstanding citizen. Thankfully, the music ended and Emmett came over to reclaim his wife, passing Bella back to me.

Our next dance was tense and Bella sensed my shift in mood.

"They're serving dessert," she told me, quietly, "let's get back to the table."

I nodded curtly and indicated she should lead the way while I stalked behind her. Friggin' Rose, she screwed up my good mood.

We sat down and were soon served plates of petit fours and coffee. Conversation at the table hadn't slowed at all, but I sort of tuned out a bit, thinking about Bella and what Rose said. Frustrated, I stood up, effectively halting conversation at the table.

"I'm going to get a drink," I announced. "I'll be right back."

I walked to the bar and ordered a Scotch before turning around and perusing the room.

"Fun party, eh?" a quiet voice from my past said. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard before turning to the woman next to me.

"That it is, Jessica." I kept my tone neutral and distant.

Jessica smiled at me, sadly. "It's good to see you, Edward," she said, "It's been a long time. How are you doing?"

**BPOV**

I watched Edward stalk off towards the bar and wondered what had happened to destroy his good mood. It was unlike him to get a drink without offering me one. I knew I wasn't going to find out what wass bothering him now, so I turned my attention back to the table. Alice and I were talking quietly. She was pointing out all the fashion don'ts in the room, when I suddenly became aware of the silence at the table.

I glanced up. Jasper and Emmett were looking over at the bar with concerned faces. Rose was looking, too, with a slight frown marring her beautiful features. I followed their gazes to where Edward was leaning against the bar talking with Jessica, who'd I'd met yesterday. His face was stoic, though I could see his lips move when he answered her. She tilted her head and reached out to touch his arm. She said a few more words before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. With a small wave she walked away leaving Edward alone.

As I watched, Edward turned towards the bar and buried his face in his hands for a few moments before signaling the bartender for another drink. Edward didn't return to the table, instead ordering and consuming another three glasses of Scotch over the next half hour or so. It was getting late and I was getting tired. I was getting concerned about his level of inebriation and wondered if he'd need help getting upstairs.

"You going to be okay, Bella?" Jasper asked, appearing at my side, suddenly. "Alice and I are going to head out. Think you can get Edward back to your room by yourself?"

I look over at the bar. Edward wasn't drinking right now; instead he was staring morosely at the empty glass in his hand.

"I think so. Where are Emmett and Rose?"

"They're over there." He pointed across the room to where Emmett and Rose were involved in a conversation with people I didn't know.

"You two have a good night. Will we see you tomorrow?"

Jasper just shook his head.

"Nah, it's just brunch tomorrow. Alice and I are sleeping in. I'll see you next week at work. We're making some changes to the corporate cards. You'll probably be getting a new one Tuesday or Wednesday next week. Stop by my office when you have a chance."

"Will do. Thanks, Jasper."

In a surprise move, Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Watch him tonight, Jessica can really do a number on him."

I looked at him questioningly, but no answers were forthcoming. He offered me a small grimace and a half shrug before kissing me on the cheek. He walked over to Alice, who turned around and waved goodbye before spreading her thumb and pinkie apart in the universal "call me" sign. I waved back at her.

Edward was still standing at the bar. From this angle I couldn't tell if he was still drinking. I sat down at our table and sipped at my tepid tea.

"Hi there."

I looked up to see a tall man about Emmett's age standing behind Edward's chair.

"Hello."

The man reached out to shake my hand and I responded automatically. "I'm Collin," he introduced himself.

"Bella," I responded.

"Well, Bella, I saw you sitting over here alone and just thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"That's very nice of you." I smiled. He seemed harmless enough.

Collin was about to say something when a shadow fell over me.

"It's getting late, Bella, we should go." Edward had finally returned to the table. I looked up at him. His face was dark and he was scowling.

"Edward, nice to see you," Collin said, reaching out to shake his hand. There's no doubting his sincerity.

"Collin." Edward answered shortly, ignoring Collin's outstretched hand. "Let's go, Bella. I'll text Emmett and let him know we're heading to _our_ room."

"Um, okay." I stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Collin."

"You too, Bella."

I reached down for my purse as Edward grabbed my arm and started pulling me from the ballroom, fast enough to make me stumble. I bumped into him lightly, but he careened off me and hit the wall. I was sure that the alcohol had caught up with him.

I watched as Edward righted himself and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he seemed more himself.

"Excuse me," I offered.

"It's my fault," Edward insisted. "I'm sorry."

He offered me his arm and we proceeded back to our room in silence. Once inside he went right to the chair at the side of the bed and sat down heavily. His eyes were closed and I wondered if he was okay.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah."

He didn't say anything else so I grabbed my pjs from the dresser and headed to the bathroom. Stripping and showering didn't take long. I wrapped my wet hair in a towel and rubbed myself down vigorously, before pulling on my soft periwinkle pajamas. They look like men's pajamas, but are made of satin and feel so good against my skin.

I exited the bathroom after brushing my teeth to discover that Edward hadn't moved. He was sound asleep on the chair next to the bed. I'm sure it will be uncomfortable to sleep like that.

"Edward?" I whispered, shaking him gently. Nothing.

"Edward," I said in a normal voice, jostling him again. Still nothing.

Sighing, I unwrapped my hair and threw the towel in the corner. I turned off all the lights except for the one in the bathroom. It sheds enough light so that Edward won't fall if he wakes in the middle of the night. I covered him with the blanket from the end of the bed before sliding between the sheets and closing my eyes.

*~*~*~*

I'm dreaming about our time in the park today. We're throwing horseshoes through the chains of the swings, while our friends eat corn and yell encouragement.

Then the scene shifts and Edward's feeding me a hamburger, kissing me between bites.

Edward's kissing me…Edward's kissing me.

I wake fully to find myself splayed out on my back on the bed, under the covers.

Edward's kissing me!

His weight is resting on me and he's kissing my face, my jaw, and my eyelids.

"Edward? Edward! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Mmm, kissing you. I want you so damn much."

I sighed heavily as the scent of Scotch overpowered me and his lips searched out mine.

"Edward, stop!"

I levered my arm under the covers and managed to flip him off me. He flopped over on his back and groaned as I scrambled out of the bed and turned on the lights.

He groaned again and covered his eyes with his arm, blocking the light.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing." He sounded petulant. Lord, is he drunk.

I sighed.

"Edward. Hey." I sat on the bed next to him, folding one leg underneath me. "What's going on?"

He wiped his face with his hand.

"I thought I could see her. I thought it would be alright because you were here. But I was wrong."

"See who?" I asked, though I have a pretty good idea.

"Jessica."

Edward didn't know that I'd spoken to Jessica yesterday. I stuck to the information he'd given me about her.

"Jessica? That girl you told me you went out with for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, that's what I told you."

"It wasn't true?"

Edward shook his head back and forth with his arm still draped over his eyes. I waited for him to say something else, but nothing more was forthcoming. After a few minutes I realized he'd fallen back asleep. He was still fully dressed, but at least he was now on the bed.

I shut off the light and pulled his arm away from his face. I loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button before pulling off his shoes. After I'd done what I could I draped the blanket from the chair over him and got back into bed.

Reaching over, I patted his hand before turning away from him. Curling up on my side, I stared out the window until sleep overtook me.

-----

I started reading this great fic this week. It's called _The Agent and the Esquire_ and it's by _hockeymom4_. Hockeymom4 is a faithful THTF reader/reviewer. Turns out she's an awesome author, too. Go read it, you won't be disappointed!

And remember, if you want the wrong-turn ending I started to write for this chapter tell me so in a review and I'll send it to you.


	28. What Jessica Did

Wow! There was some response to the last chapter. I see what I have to do to get people to review now – promise them something. Greedy h00rs. I sent out the wrong-turn ending to anyone who reviewed, whether you asked for it or not. I won't be sending it as a review reply anymore, however. It is now posted on the Twilighted thread for this story.

There were a bunch of people (Inter-nette, Canyacerne, Elizabeth and many others) who requested the wrong-turn but hadn't logged in before reviewing so I couldn't send it to you. Also, if you sent me an email address, it is likely that ffnet ate it. FF won't send email addresses in reviews. I'm sorry! Please stop by the thread and read the wrong-turn there! It's on page 52.

Twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=510

**Chapter 28 -- What Jessica Did**

**EPOV**

Dark.

Quiet.

Those were the first two thoughts I had as I struggled with consciousness. I next became aware of the foul taste in my mouth and my own stink.

Ugh.

I toyed briefly with the idea of returning to sleep, but the foul taste in my mouth and my full bladder were incentive enough to rouse myself. I could go back to sleep as soon as my baser needs were met.

I sat slowly and my head began to spin. Images from last night flickered through my mind, and I fought down the contents of my stomach valiantly. It was less the dizziness and more the memories that made me want to retch.

I had been an ass.

Again.

The thought caused me to groan. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed. I was about to heave myself out of the bed when a quiet greeting scared the crap out of me.

"Good afternoon."

The voice was deep, slightly amused, thoroughly disgusted and had a Southern lilt.

"Jasper?" My voice was raspy. I cleared my throat.

"Edward." His voice was flat and emotionless.

I ran my hand through my hair. "What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Bella?"

Jasper clicked on the small light on Bella's nightstand. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away from the unwelcomed brightness.

Jasper snorted. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

Jasper said something under his breath that sounded like, "Good," but I couldn't be bothered asking him to repeat himself.

"What time is it?" I continued.

"One o'clock, give or take."

"Shit." Checkout had been three hours ago. Why'd she let me sleep so late? "Why's it so dark?" I asked instead.

"Want me to raise the shades?"

"God, no."

I stood up but another wave of vertigo caused me to fall back to the bed.

"Are you still drunk?" The disgusted amusement was back in his voice.

"No, I'm not still drunk," I mimicked, "just a little light-headed."

"Well, just settle down. Bella made arrangements for you to have late check-out before she left."

"Bella left? When?"

"A couple hours ago. She called Alice for a ride around nine this morning."

I groaned and rubbed my face again. Jasper chuckled without a trace of compassion.

"Go take a shower," he suggested. "I'll get your shit packed up and order something for you to eat."

I nodded and stood more slowly than before. I took a few steps towards the bathroom before hesitating.

"Did she quit?" I asked, quietly, not turning around to look at him.

"You'll need to talk to her about that yourself."

I nodded dejectedly and continued on to the bathroom.

*~*~*~*

**BPOV**

The early morning sunshine glimmering through the windows of our room woke me around eight. I sat up quickly and looked over at Edward. He hadn't moved at all last night and, thankfully, neither had I.

I got up and grabbed the clothes I had planned on wearing to brunch today. It was the same outfit I'd worn the night Edward, Angela and I had Chinese food on the floor in his reception area.

I entered the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror quickly. I went through my morning routine, washing my face and pulling my hair into a high pony tail. After dressing, I packed up my toiletries and went back to the bedroom. Edward was still asleep. From the looks of it, he'd be asleep for awhile. I took out my phone and quickly dialed Alice.

"'Lo?" her sleepy voice answered.

"Hi Alice, it's Bella. I need a favor."

"Bella? What's wrong?" She was much more alert now.

"Nothing. Well, everything, but nothing right now. I just need a ride home. Could you come get me?"

"Where are you? Still at the hotel?"

"Yeah. I just need to pack."

I could hear Alice talking quietly.

"Jasper. Jasper. Wake up. Bella needs us to go get her."

I think he might have groaned in response.

"We'll be there in less than an hour. Is Edward with you?"

"He's still asleep. Please hurry, Alice. I- I don't want to be here when he wakes up."

Alice sighed.

"Okay, Bella, we're on our way."

"Thanks."

I disconnected the call and started packing quietly. I lowered the shades so the light wouldn't disturb Edward. Honestly, I didn't want to talk to him at all. I had woken, determined to make a change in our relationship, and it was becoming clear to me now what that change had to be.

Once I was completely packed and ready to go, I deposited my bags outside the room and walked down the hall looking for a bell cart. There were none to be found as everyone was getting ready for check out. Sliding the bags back into our room, I made my way downstairs to the lobby. A coffee and tea service was set up in the spacious area, and I helped myself to a cup of tea.

I was sitting on the couch watching guests and staff move about when a voice behind me offered greetings.

"Hi, Bella."

I froze briefly before turning around and coming face to face with Jessica.

"Good morning, Jessica," I said warily.

Jessica sighed.

"Are you going to brunch?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Um, well, I'd really like to talk to you. Would you join me? Collin is still packing, and I hate to eat alone."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I had nothing to lose and hoped that Jessica might be able to shed some light on what happened last night. We walked together silently.

Brunch was set up as a buffet of mostly breakfast items, but there was also a ham carving station and an assortment of cheeses available. We quickly filled our plates and Jessica indicated a table off to one side.

"Good morning, ladies!" A perky waitress appeared. "Can I offer you some juice or coffee?"

"Orange juice, please," I requested.

"I'll take coffee," Jessica said. The waitress smiled at us brightly and disappeared, returning a moment later with our preferred beverages.

We ate in silence for a few moments.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that Edward didn't tell you about us?" Jessica started.

"He may have mentioned you, but it seems there were a lot of girls back in college."

Jessica grimaced.

"Yeah, there were."

She didn't continue, and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Did Edward cheat on you? Is that what you want to tell me? That was a long time ago, he's really…."

"Edward didn't cheat on me, Bella. I cheated on him."

"Oh."

Jessica sighed.

"Edward was very young when he came to school. Prodigy and all that. It must have been hard on him being the youngest everywhere we went. He was only 17 when we started dating, but I didn't know that. I was already 19 when I met him. He was so mature for his age that I didn't realize he was so young.

"Edward was in love with me, but I never took our relationship that seriously. And, when I found out how young he really was, I started to look at him differently. Suddenly, he wasn't enough for me and I'd hook up with different guys when Edward wasn't around. Which was pretty frequently, because Edward always took his studies seriously.

"In my defense I wasn't looking for anything serious and Edward has…had some very traditional notions about women and relationships. He started tossing around words like 'love' and 'soul mate' and I freaked out and bailed. I didn't tell him that, though, and he walked in on me and one of my hook-ups."

"Collin," I intuited.

Jessica nodded her head. "Collin. His roommate."

"We didn't speak after that. We never 'officially' broke up. There was no big scene or tears; we just stopped seeing one another.

"A few weeks later I saw him with another girl. I wasn't upset, I was actually happy for him. I hoped he'd move on. A few weeks later it was another girl and then another. When we came back to school sophomore year he was pretty random when it came to women. He cut quite a path through the girls in our class and left broken hearts everywhere he went.

"I've always felt kind of bad about what became of him. Like it was my fault. He had been such a great guy, a little naïve about women, a little over the top when it came to gestures, but sweet and caring."

I had been silent during her recitation. My small appetite had all but disappeared.

"Bella, I really hoped when I saw him here with you, that he'd finally moved on. Collin says that it's not my fault, that Edward needs to let go of the past. Maybe that's true, but it doesn't make me feel better. If it weren't for me, he'd have no past to let go of. I'm sorry about last night. I just wanted to wish him well."

I nodded, but was saved from responding by my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, we're here. Where are you?" Alice sounded concerned

"I'm in the restaurant having breakfast with Jessica. I'll be right out."

I hung up the phone and looked at Jessica.

I cleared my throat.

"Thanks for sharing with me, Jessica. Um, for what it's worth you seem like a nice person to me." I shrugged.

"Thanks, Bella. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Um, sure. Listen, I have to go." Jessica just nodded. I opened my purse and put five dollars on the table for the waitress who brought my juice.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella."

I couldn't honestly return the sentiment, so I just smiled at Jessica and offered her a little wave as I walked away from the table and into the lobby.

I found Alice and Jasper right away.

"Hey."

"Hey," Alice replied while Jasper just nodded.

"Edward's still upstairs. I'll go get my luggage from the room and then we can go."

"Is he awake?" Jasper wanted to know.

I just shook my head.

"He was pretty drunk last night. There was an…incident."

"Incident?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, um, he passed out in the chair in our room so I went to bed. When I woke up a little while later he was, um…kissing me."

"You guys kiss all the time," Alice commented

"Yeah, but not in private. You both know our arrangement. We're only affectionate with one another in front of an audience." _Usually. I remembered our kiss in the room Friday night._ Alice looked thoughtful, but Jasper looked…annoyed?

"Anyway, he said he wanted me and I had to push him off me." Now Alice looked worried and Jasper's eyes narrowed. "He passed out again, and hasn't been up since."

"Give me your room key. Where's your luggage?" Jasper asked.

"All my stuff is right inside the door. I'm all packed."

"Okay, you stay here with Alice and I'll bring your stuff down. Alice, you take Bella home and I'll stay here with Prince Charming."

Alice nodded and Jasper strode off determinedly.

"He looks pissed. Is Jasper mad at me?"

"At you? No. He's not too happy with his best friend right now, though."

"I had a talk with Jessica," I told her.

"Yeah, you said you had breakfast together? How did that go?"

"Pretty well, actually. She explained what happened between the two of them all those years ago. Edward's still pretty messed up about it, it seems."

Alice didn't comment, probably not believing it was her place to gossip about her boss. I stopped by the reservation desk and made arrangements for Edward to have a late check-out while we waited for Jasper. He came down pretty quickly.

"Okay, Bella. He's still sleeping. I'm going to head back up and wait for him to wake up. What time is checkout?"

"Oh, it's usually ten, but I already made arrangements for a later checkout. He needs to be out by four."

"Thanks." Jasper bent down and kissed Alice before turning to me.

"I hope you won't hold last night against him, Bella, but I couldn't blame you if you did. I wouldn't want anyone forcing their attentions on Alice, no matter what her feelings in the matter."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"I'll have Edward call you when he gets up," he continued.

"No need. Can you tell him that I'll stop in his office tomorrow around eleven?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want. Remember to stop by my office Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll have your new card."

I made a noncommittal sound. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to need my corporate card anymore.

I watched as Jasper made his way back to the elevators before turning to Alice.

"Ready?" she asked. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Alice's expression changed to one of sympathy and I found myself trying to fight off tears.

Honestly, I didn't know why I was crying.

*~*~*

**JPOV**

"_Go take a shower," I told him. "I'll get your shit packed up and order something for you to eat."_

_He nodded and stood slowly before taking a few steps towards the bathroom. He stopped._

_Without turning around he asked, "Did she quit?" _

Not yet, but I wouldn't be surprised.

"_You'll need to talk to her about that yourself," I said. Edward nodded dejectedly and headed to the bathroom._

God, he was pathetic and this was ridiculous. I was known for being endlessly patient and understanding, but even I had my breaking point.

Edward had reached it.

Telling that poor girl he wanted her while groping her in bed in a drunken stupor was the biggest bone-headed move in the history of bone-headed moves. He was so obviously into her that a blind man could see it. It was obvious enough for Jessica to pick up on it, and Jessica wasn't known for understanding Edward, to say the least.

I shook my head and sighed while opening the shades and turning on the lights. I ordered room service before starting to pack. It only took me a few minutes to gather Edward's things and throw them in his suitcase. I left a set of clothes for him to change into on the bed. I double checked the drawers for anything I might have missed before sitting down and staring out the window.

Edward emerged from bathroom just a few minutes later, one towel around his hips, another around his shoulders. He hadn't bothered shaving and his hair was wet, but he looked ten times better than he had when he went in there. He stowed his dopp kit in his bag before taking the clothes I'd left out for him and returning the bathroom.

Edward rejoined me just as room service knocked on the door.

As the two of us sat down to lunch, I looked Edward over. He was studiously avoiding my gaze, but it was obvious that the food on the tray held little appeal to him.

I decided if I wanted him to talk at all, I'd have to go first.

"What were you thinking?" _There, that should get him talking._

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jasper."

I made a sour face. "Of course you don't. What were you thinking coming on to that girl in the middle of the night? You knew celibacy was part of this arrangement. Did you think that she would be receptive to your drunken advances after you treated her like crap at dinner last night?"

"I didn't treat her like crap."

"You're right. For me to make a judgment on the way you treated her, you would have had to have actually spent some time with her last night. Instead, you drank yourself into a stupor, pining over a girl who broke your heart more than ten years ago, and then went all caveman on her when Collin introduced himself to her."

"Did Bella tell you that?"

"No, Emmett did."

"What does Emmett know?"

"The same thing everyone else down there last night knows. Seems you put on quite a show."

"What was I supposed to do, stand there and watch as Collin stole away another of my girlfriends?"

"There's so much wrong with that statement, Edward, I don't even know where to begin. Let's start with this: she's not your girlfriend."

"The fuck she isn't."

"She's not your girlfriend, Edward. She's the woman you pay to put up with your bullshit and she does a damned good job. You seem to be the only one in this fucked-up game you're playing who has trouble remembering that."

"There's more to it than that."

"Not to her there isn't."

"Rose said…"

"Rose sees what she wants to see. She likes Bella and she loves you. She wants you both to be happy."

"We're happy!"

"Yeah, just look at you—you're the poster child for happiness. Drunk off your ass, climbing all over that sleeping girl because you haven't gotten your rocks off in a month. You're lucky she hasn't quit already."

That got him. His head snapped up and he looked at me, dejectedly.

"You think she'll quit?"

"If she's as smart as I think she is she will. You should pray she does. Then you can spend a couple of days begging her for forgiveness and then ask her out like a normal person."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"First of all, she needs this job."

"She can find another job."

He ignored me.

"Second of all, she's starting to get involved in one of Esme's charities. If she gets another job, she won't be available to help out with the Literacy Project."

"Of course she will."

He ignored me again.

"Third, she wants to go back to school. She needs a job that's flexible enough so she can take the classes she needs to get her teaching certificate."

"Edward…."

"I just need to reestablish the professional boundaries in our interactions. When she sees that I can remain professional in our dealings, she'll forgive me and we can go back to the way it was in the beginning."

I shook my head. I may as well not even be here. Edward had his course plotted out, and no amount of reason or sanity was going to sway him.

"You're nuts, you know?"

"It'll work. You'll see. I'll just call Bella when I get home and ask her to work from the office on Monday and Tuesday. She has to put together a PowerPoint for the backers' dinner on Thursday. If she's in the office I can help her."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'll get someone from IT to help her then. That Cheney kid is safe. He's got a thing for Ms. Weber."

I shook my head.

"Bella said to tell you not to call her."

His reaction to my words almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost.

"She said what?" His voice was strangled.

"She said that you shouldn't call her today. She plans on being in the office at eleven tomorrow."

His obvious relief made me feel bad. I hadn't gotten a good vibe from Bella. I knew she was planning on quitting.

"Edward, you should probably plan for the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella had breakfast with Jessica today. I don't know what they talked about, but I'm sure Bella knows the whole story now. The fact that you're still pining for this girl ten plus years later doesn't speak well of you. Also, you jumped her while she was sleeping."

"It wasn't like that."

"So Bella was lying when she said she woke up to you lying on top of her kissing her? Did you tell her that you wanted her?"

Edward groaned and put his face in his hands.

"That's what I thought."

*~*~*

**BPOV**

Sad, but determined, I entered Cullen Enterprises' lobby at 10:40 Monday morning, armed with my laptop, my Blackberry and my letter of resignation.

I had agonized over my response to the weekend before deciding that quitting was the smartest thing to do. It wasn't Rose's insinuations, what Jessica had told me, or even Edward's drunken advances that had finally helped me make up my mind.

It was my reaction to his advances.

I was not at all interested in being mauled in my sleep by a drunk. Apparently, that all changed when the drunk was Edward Cullen.

I'd be lying if I said his fumbling, sloppy advances had been wholly unwelcome.

Admitting that to myself had been harder than I cared to remember. A month ago, I was dealing with sexual harassment at a humiliating job. Now I was on the verge of enjoying sexual harassment and humiliating myself. I had no illusions about my pride. My pride went by the wayside almost two years ago when I accepted a job working for James. However, I refused to become one of the simpering, obvious women who threw themselves at Edward daily.

I nodded to Felix as I walked through the lobby and made my way to the bank of elevators. Inserting my keycard for what was likely the last time, I made my way to the fortieth floor and stepped out into the spacious reception area, with its gorgeous art and convenient coffee station.

"Good morning, Bella!" Angela practically sang, as a feeling of guilt stabbed through me. Telling Angela I couldn't be her roommate was going to be so hard. I had been looking forward to sharing her apartment and getting to know her better.

I offered Angela a tight smile before turning to Mrs. Cope, who was also looking at me with a wide smile. Gee, everyone was awfully cheerful for a Monday morning. Perhaps their weekends hadn't sucked as badly as mine. Actually, I was sure they hadn't.

"Mr. Cullen said you were to go right in," Mrs. Cope informed me.

"Thank you," I responded quietly before proceeding to the huge double doors.

"That's not acceptable." Edward's clipped voice was audible as soon as I opened the door. I met his eyes as soon as I was in the room. I watched as his eyes widened briefly before he smiled at me warmly and waved me into the room, placing a finger over his lips letting me know to be quiet.

"Mr. Cullen, the offer is quite generous," a bodiless voice insisted.

"It's insulting, and frankly I'm reconsidering our entire venture based on this nonsense."

"I'm sure we can come up with something you'd find more acceptable, Mr. Cullen," the voice wheedled suddenly.

"Do that. Unfortunately, I'm unavailable for the rest of today; however, I'd like to see a more equitable proposal by lunch tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have pressing business."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I'll have that proposal on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. Good day." Edward disconnected the speakerphone without waiting for a response from whomever he was talking to.

While Edward had been on the phone I was gazing around his office bemusedly. The whole room had been rearranged to make room for a lovely mahogany desk, an antique from the look of it. It was vaguely familiar.

"Is that the desk from your library at home?" I asked before remembering I wasn't here for a social call.

"You recognize it?" Edward seemed pleased.

I nodded. Edward smiled warmly at me.

"It's a mahogany Shapland and Petter from the Late Victorian period. The leather inset and gold leaf was replaced a quarter century ago, but the restorer did a phenomenal job of matching the original. It has all its original copper hardware, including the key for the drawers. It's unique and beautiful."

"Yes, it is. I can see why you'd like to have it here where you can see it." Clearing my throat, I approached his desk, all my work related paraphernalia in tow.

"What's this?" Edward asked, as I placed my resignation letter in front of him. I shrugged minutely and looked away from him. He was silent for a moment as he scanned the letter with a small frown on his face.

He cleared his throat.

"I see. Please have a seat, Ms. Swan." He indicated one of the chairs in front of his desk.

He didn't meet my eye, and he sat quietly for a few moments with his fingers steepled in front of him before speaking.

"Your resignation is not accepted."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, your resignation from Cullen Enterprises is not accepted."

"You can't make me work for you, Edward."

"Actually I can. You signed a contract, Ms. Swan. Termination of your services, for anything other than just cause, requires agreement on both our parts. Unless you have a very good lawyer on retainer fighting the terms of that contract, I _can_ make you work for me."

_So this was how it as going to be._

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Define 'just cause,' Mr. Cullen."

He matched my expression and spoke in a hard voice. "Don't go there, Ms. Swan."

"Go where?" I asked innocently.

"Disseminating details of our arrangement to the media would be in violation of the non-disclosure agreement you signed when I hired you. Believe me, you can't afford the penalty for such a breach. Not to mention that neither of us would come out of that media storm smelling like roses."

"I have a lot less to lose than you, Mr. Cullen."

"All the more reason for you to value it, Ms. Swan."

I met his gaze fiercely, but soon dropped my eyes. I knew I was fighting a losing battle. My shoulders slumped. I hadn't anticipated his refusal and was completely unprepared to defend my decision.

I looked up at him. For just a brief moment I thought I detected compassion in his gaze, but his next words negated that notion.

"I'd like to discuss your hours."

"My hours?" My voice sounded dead.

"Yes. When I hired you I was expecting that you'd be putting in at least twenty hours a week and set your compensation per force. I'm sure we can agree that you've fallen well short of the required twenty hours a week so far."

"I just spent the last 72 hours straight with you!" I objected.

"That's not true seeing as you left early on Sunday, therefore not fulfilling part of your stated responsibilities by failing to appear at Sunday brunch with me."

I snorted. _Seriously?_

"The only way you and I could have 'appeared at Sunday brunch' together was if they had moved the event to our room," I said sourly.

"You could have woken me."

"You pay me to be your girlfriend, not your nanny."

"Enough!" Edward smacked his hand down on his blotter. "The desk," he waved to the newly installed antique, "is at your disposal. I expect you to be in the office at least eight hours a week, starting this week, unless we have a particularly busy event schedule. From what you've sent me, we have no social commitments this week, so you should be here the full twenty, unless you have preparations to make for the premiere next week?"

I shook my head.

"Fine. You've been here since eleven. If you leave at five that will count as five hours towards your total, unless you take a short lunch, in which case you can add another thirty minutes or so. Feel free to take your lunch when you wish, though I hope you'll put yourself at Mrs. Cope's disposal and respect her authority in this office."

I nodded once before remembering something.

"We do have a social commitment this week. The backer dinner is Thursday night."

"I didn't request your presence at that dinner, Ms. Swan. If I remember correctly, _you_ asked _me_."

"I asked you because your mother expected us to attend together. Otherwise I would have gone alone. That should fall within the parameters of my job here at CE."

Edward nodded thoughtfully as he considered.

"Agreed. Work the balance of today and a full day tomorrow and you can spend the rest of the week as you see fit."

"Fine."

I stood and marched over to the beautiful old desk and laid my laptop carefully on the leather surface. I dropped my Blackberry next to it before hanging my coat in Edward's closet. I was returning to the desk…my desk when a whirring noise caught my attention. I looked up just in time to see Edward shred my resignation letter.

*~*~*

**EPOV**

"Enjoy your lunch, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you." With a swish of her skirt, Bella was gone, off to have lunch with Angela Weber. I folded my arms on my desk and thunked my head down.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

There may have been a way for that to have gone worse, but I was hard pressed to think of anything.

Bella and I had sat in utter silence for the half hour or so before Ms. Weber had knocked to see if Bella would like to join her. She'd jumped up so fast it would have been comical if it hadn't been so frustrating.

I had spent the better part of yesterday figuring out a way to make things better between Bella and me. I had hoped that the gift of the desk and the apology I had planned would let her know that I truly enjoyed her company, and that I was committed to our relationship and her.

Then she handed me that stupid resignation letter. The letter hadn't gone into details about why she was quitting. It was carefully worded and very bland. The perfect resignation letter. I shouldn't have been surprised. She had been an English major, after all.

When I read the words that would sever our connection forever, I got worried and then angry. In my panic that I would lose her forever, I let my temper get the best of me. The attentive boyfriend and, so it seems, the decent human being went right out the window.

I treated her like an employee. Worse, like a competitor, or a defeated foe. I lorded my position over her, and forced her to accept every single one of my ridiculous conditions.

I wasn't blind; I saw her shoulders slump and watched as the fight drained out of her. I longed, then, to comfort her and to let her know that everything would be okay, if we could just get past this awkward incident.

It didn't take her long to recover her spirit, however. That nanny comment really got to me. What girl wants to date a man she feels she has to watch over like he's a small child?

My intercom buzzed.

"Yes?"

"There's a floral arrangement here, Mr. Cullen."

Shit. I had forgotten that I'd ordered flowers for Bella. That had seemed like a good idea when I'd had it, now I wasn't so sure. I glanced around my office quickly. I'd just put the flowers on the coffee table. If she made a comment I'd make something up.

"Send it in."

One of the interns entered my office, looking nervous behind a large arrangement of hyacinths in a galvanized tin bucket. I indicated the coffee table and he gently set the arrangement down before scurrying out of the room.

I looked over at the flowers. They were beautiful. I'd chosen them for their symbolic meaning. It wasn't easy to find hyacinths in the fall, but they were the only flower I could find that meant, "I'm sorry."

I sighed and went back to work. I asked Mrs. Cope to have something sent up for me to eat. My lunch arrived right before Bella returned from her lunch. I watched her enter the room. She had a smile on her face until she caught my eye.

Her expression immediately morphed into one of distaste. At least it wasn't disgust. She sat down at her desk and lifted the lid of her laptop.

"Crap."

I smiled lightly at the uncharacteristic expletive.

"Something wrong, love?"

I bit my tongue. _Unprofessional much?_

Bella shot me a questioning look before brushing off my faux pas.

"My battery is almost dead. I don't suppose you have an extension cord?"

"No. There's a work order in to have Maintenance install a floor outlet under your desk, but it will take a few days. Decide now if you're comfortable with the desk in that position. Once the outlet is installed there's no going back."

"Could I move it into the reception area?"

Her request made a lot of sense, so I had to squash that before she could think up a decent argument and move out of my office.

"There's less room out there. Cramming another desk into that space would be unnecessary. If you want to move it from that location, that's fine, as long as it stays in my office."

Bella huffed.

"No, this is fine. But that doesn't solve my problem. My battery is almost dead."

"Pull your chair up here," I said, indicating the space next to me. "There are plenty of outlets behind my desk."

Bella scowled and shot me a suspicious look, but slowly made her way over to my desk, dragging her chair. Once she was settled and her laptop was charging, she focused on the presentation she'd been working on earlier. I couldn't help but sneak glances at what she was doing. It looked good. She'd obviously had some experience creating PowerPoints.

"Are you comfortable speaking in front of crowd?" I knew that just because Bella was knowledgeable in her field, that didn't mean that she'd be at ease with public speaking.

"I've done it often enough at school. It's not my favorite thing to do, but when I'm confident about something I'm a decent enough speaker."

I nodded and we returned to our respective tasks. It only took me a few minutes to realize the inherent problem working in close proximity with Bella.

Her mere presence was a distraction.

She smelled wonderful, floral somehow, but still distinctly Bella. Every now and then her arm would brush mine. I took a moment to roll up my sleeves so that the next time it happened I could feel the softness of her skin. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, causing her skirt to ride up and down, giving me a clear view of her knee before hiding it again.

I was rereading an email for the third time when Bella's phone rang. She stood to retrieve her Blackberry from where she'd left it on her desk.

"Hello?"

A broad smile spread across her face.

"Hi!" she said, something akin to excitement in her voice.

_Who was that?_

"I'm so glad to hear from you, I'm not having the greatest day."

I frowned at her declaration. _Gee, Bella, don't hold back, now. Let me know how you really feel._

I listened as she made small talk with the caller. It seemed to be pretty innocuous stuff. She sat down on the couch behind the coffee table and crossed her legs, bouncing her foot and staring out my window. As her conversation continued I tuned her out.

I tuned back in a few minutes later when it became clear she was making plans with her unknown caller. She walked over to the desk and pulled up our scheduling software.

"11:30's fine. It's not too early for you? Where do you want to eat? No, I've never been there...sounds good. Then we'll go right after? Okay. I'm really looking forward to it. No, I'll pay my own way. I insist…I insist…no, I—okay, fine. You spoil me too much."

It sounded like they were wrapping up. I concentrated on figuring out a way that I could get her to tell me who she had plans with. 11:30 was the middle of the day. Was she meeting someone for lunch? It seemed likely. Who? Was it a friend or did she have a date?

She better not have a date, a date who liked to spoil her. I looked at her desk and the flowers. I wanted to spoil her.

She ended her call and I tried to think of a way to escape the office so I could calm down.

"Would you like tea? I'm going to get myself a cup of coffee."

She shook her head. "Nothing for me," she answered in a toneless voice, very much unlike the voice she used when talking with her date.

I stood and made my way out of the office. I noticed her noticing the flowers as I was going, but didn't say anything. If she asked, I'd just say that they "brightened the room." Whatever the hell that meant. It was something my decorator or my mother would say.

When I returned with my coffee a few moments later my heart fell straight into my stomach. Bella was holding a tiny white envelope and card.

The note that I had sent with the flowers!

She was reading the card and frowning.

*~*~*

**BPOV**

When I hung up the phone with Riley, Edward asked if I'd like a cup of tea. I would, but I'd be damned if I'd let him get it for me. When he left the office my gaze returned to the flowers sitting on Edward's coffee table. I hadn't noticed them this morning, but I had been distracted then.

They were pretty. It was unusual to see hyacinths in the fall. I noticed a small, white note card tucked amongst the blooms and reached for it automatically. If Edward had a problem with me touching his stuff, he could let me move my desk into the reception area.

_Hyacinths mean I'm sorry please forgive me Edward_

The inelegant scrawl of some floral shop worker stuttered across the plain white card. It was unsigned, but I could guess who it was from. The only person I could imagine seeking Edward's forgiveness right now was Jessica. I was starting to wonder if there was more to their relationship than either Jessica or Edward was sharing.

Edward returned. I looked up, he was frozen just a few steps inside the door.

"What do you have there?" he asked, warily.

"The card that came with your flowers. They're very pretty."

"Let me explain…."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," I told him, holding out the card. He took it from me with a worried expression on his face. He glanced at it quickly before doing a double take.

"Oh! Um…?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, they're very pretty."

"Um, yeah, they are. Thanks."

I walked over to Edward's desk and unplugged the laptop. It was done charging and I could finish out the day at my own desk.

It was almost five when Angela called my Blackberry.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked, giggling at the notion of her calling me from the next room.

"I didn't want to disturb whatever's going on in there."

I dropped my voice. "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later."

"That's why I'm calling. A couple of us are going to the bar down the block for drinks after work. You wanna come?"

"That sounds like fun! Will it be a late night?"

"Not really. We usually have a few drinks and order an appetizer or two."

"Okay, I'm up for it."

"Great. I'm done for the day, so I'll just hang here and wait for you to finish. How long do you think you'll be?"

I looked at the clock. "About 15 minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I disconnected the call and looked up. Edward was looking right at me. He didn't turn away or say anything. He just stared.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh-kay."

I double checked that my work was saved both on my hard drive and on a thumb drive. I tried to slide open a drawer to store the drive, but the desk was locked.

"Do you have the key for this desk?" I asked Edward.

He nodded slowly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny, old-fashioned, copper skeleton key. He held it out to me. I got up to get it.

"Thanks," I said.

"Where are you going tonight?" Edward asked quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you making plans. Where are you going?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's my business if you're going to be seen in public with some other guy."

"I'm just going out with friends," I told him.

"What about lunch?"

"Huh?"

"Lunch. You made lunch plans with someone earlier today. Who are you having lunch with?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! I'm having lunch with Riley on Wednesday. Ri-ley! I already told you that he's more interested in you than he is in me." I cocked my eyebrow at him. "He told me to tell you that your ass looks good in jeans, by the way."

Edward looked startled.

"What…? How…?"

"Internet," I answered with a roll of my eyes. "Seems someone took pictures of us in the park on Saturday. They're posted online somewhere."

"Oh." Edward cleared his throat. "It's almost five; you should get going if you're going to meet your friends."

"I don't have to go far."

I brought my laptop back to Edward's desk to charge. I noticed the card from the flowers sitting there and felt a little twinge. Shaking my head I went back to my desk and gathered up my things before putting on my coat.

"Good night," I said politely.

"Good night, Ms. Swan. Please leave the door open when you go."

I nodded and walked into reception, leaving the door open as he had requested. The large space was crowded with people. Angela's definition of "a couple of people" and mine seemed to be different. I counted at least eight people in the room, not including Angela. I didn't recognize them all, but saw Ben, Mike and Lauren in the room as well as a man named Tyler I remembered being introduced to once. I think he was a department manager.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike said, as soon as he saw me. He approached me quickly with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Mike, how've you been?"

"Good! So, how are you at darts?"

"Not good, I've played a few times."

"Then tonight's your lucky night," he continued. "I just happen to be the reigning company darts champ."

"Does it say that on your business cards?" I asked with a small laugh.

"No, but it should. C'mon! Let's go." He tugged on my arm lightly and we headed to the elevator along with everyone else. It was a tight fit, but we managed to squeeze everyone in. Mike and I were the last two to get on. He indicated I should enter first before he followed me. I glanced up as I turned to face the front of the elevator.

Edward was staring right at me through the doors to his office, his expression unreadable.

*~*~*

**EPOV**

Too many people have access to this floor.

-----

Do not complain that the chapter was too short. Do not. This was the best place to end it. And, you're getting it just a six days after the last one instead of two weeks later. Besides, this was a good one – very meaty! For some reason it's easy for me to write arguments. A fact that wouldn't surprise Mr. Twist at all.

I love reviews. Love them. I'm not promising anything this time, but I hope you'll consider reviewing anyway. I had to send the wrong turn ending to over 300 people. I love you guys, but that took a lot of time. A lot.

And, my beta, Lisa, wants me to enter this PSA:

**Grammar saves lives! It saves! Grammar could've changed this whole outcome! GRAMMAR IS THE LIGHT AND THE TRUTH!**

She's referring to the card tucked into the hyacinths. Had the minimum-wage florist shop worker written the card as Edward dictated, it would have read:

_Hyacinths mean I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

_-Edward._

Finally, the awesome pkitten21 made me a blinkie for this story. It's posted on my thread. She's (at)pkitten21 on Twitter. Tell her she rocks!


	29. Killer

As always, this is dedicated to my betas, Kristi and Lisa. They do more than dot my i's and cross my t's.

Special thanks to RoryCullen, a new reader who was kind enough to leave a thoughtful review for every single chapter.

**Chapter 29 – Killer**

**BPOV**

Riley and I met outside the restaurant late Wednesday morning. As we entered the Fox and Obel Café, he was greeted by name in much the same way Edward was whenever we went out. It was only a matter of minutes before we were seated comfortably and offered menus.

"I can't believe that Alice believed you when you said you weren't feeling well, because it was 'that time of the month,' or that she let you 'go home'." I was still shaking my head over Riley's pack of lies.

"What can I say?" Riley responded, expansively, "I have an honest face." He smiled beatifically.

I chuckled at his expression and turned to the menu. I was perusing the selections when I realized his eyes were still on me.

"What?" I asked distractedly.

"Don't you have something you want to tell me?"

I looked up at him. So much had happened in the last few days, very little of it good. However, I had a feeling I knew exactly to what Riley was referring; the same thing that Edward and I had argued about yesterday.

Riley didn't know the truth about Edward and me. I wasn't sure how much I could safely say to him. My heart told me that Riley was trustworthy and that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship or to hurt me.

Still…

"Um…something to tell you?" I asked, hoping to come across as innocent. However, the exaggerated tone of my voice left no doubt in his mind that I was hiding something.

"I knew it! Spill! What happened? Why did you break up?"

"Wait? What?"

"You and the hottest man on the planet! What happened? When? You don't appear too upset by it, so I'm guessing he fucked up. What did he do? _Who_ did he do?"

Riley's eyes were wide and the words left his mouth in a torrent.

"Edward and I didn't break up, Riley."

Riley looked at me with respect and admiration shining from his face.

"Oh, girlfriend, how did you get him to agree to let you go out with that yummy piece of blondness, then?"

Yeah, this is exactly what Edward and I had argued about on Tuesday.

"I'm not seeing Mike," I explained, "he's just a friend. A bunch of us went out after work on Monday."

"The picture I saw made it look like you two were more than friends."

I sighed.

"I know."

*~*

_After we left the office we walked to the bar. It was just a few blocks down the street. The atmosphere inside was surprisingly charged for a Monday night, I thought. The music was loud and drinks were flowing. The folksy wooden interior seemed to run counter to the hip crowd already enjoying Happy Hour._

_We quickly commandeered two large, round wooden tables in a back room. Several dart boards were hanging on the far wall. While we drank and talked my coworkers played a few friendly games. It was almost eight and I was starting to think about heading home when the guys decided it was time to play for keeps. _

"_Pick a number, Bella," Mike said._

"_Why?"_

"_We're going to play our version of Killer. It's fun. Everyone buys a number on the board for $5, then we take turns throwing a dart with our off hand. If someone hits your number, you're out. If you hit the bull's eye with your dart you get to pick who you kill. Last person with a number left wins the pot."_

_It sounded like fun and with everyone throwing with their off hand, my poor skills wouldn't make me look foolish._

_Since there were ten of us we each threw in $10 and picked two numbers. I ended up with thirteen and seven._

"_Hmm," Mike said, "you're either really lucky or really unlucky. I guess we'll find out which."_

_It was fun watching everyone try to throw a dart with their off hand. I'm sure the fact that we'd been drinking steadily for the past two and a half hours added to the hilarity. _

_Mike hadn't lied. He was good. He was really accurate, even buzzed and throwing with his off hand. I survived the first round unscathed, but Tyler hit my thirteen in the second round. On Mike's next turn he eliminated Tyler from the game by hitting his remaining slice on the board. _

_Ben accidently took Angela out of the game. She pouted at him and he apologized profusely. He was obviously distressed, but the look Angela gave me told me that his discomfort was worth the $10 she just lost. She was neatly wrapping that man around her little finger._

_We were five rounds in and by some miracle I was still in play with my lucky number seven. Mike, Lauren and a guy from finance, Austin, were still in, as well. I threw my dart and missed the board altogether. Good-natured catcalls followed my abysmal performance causing me to laugh and blush. Mike was playing hard, but it was obvious to me that he was avoiding my number. His next dart took Austin out of the game. Lauren threw her dart and somehow managed to land on Mike's remaining wedge, eliminating him from the game. He grimaced._

"_Okay, Bella," he said, "you're up!"_

_He handed me the dart and I glanced over at Lauren. Her eyes were fixed on the board and I could see her hand tensing and flexing. My competitive streak reared its head and I suddenly very much wanted to win this game._

_I took aim at Lauren's remaining wedge as our coworkers quieted down. I made a few passes before releasing the dart. As soon as it left my hand, I knew it wouldn't hit my intended target. I watched in astonishment as the dart sailed smoothly through the air and stuck solidly in the bull's eye._

_A cheer went up from the watching players, and I gave a little jump and squeal as Mike grabbed me around the waist, hoisted me up off the ground and swung me around._

"_Woohoo, Bella!" he exclaimed before returning me gently to the ground, holding me for a moment as I found my footing. _

_Austin grinned as he approached me and handed me the $100 pot. I was smiling widely, and another cheer went up as I offered to buy the next round. _

"So that's the picture I saw," Riley interrupted.

"Yeah, that was it," I agreed glumly.

_When I got to work at eight the next morning, Edward was already in his office. I grabbed a cup of tea before heading in to start the day. I had decided to make the best of my new arrangement and entered Edward's office with a friendly greeting on my lips._

"_Good morning, Edward," I said brightly as I entered his open door._

_Silence._

_I looked over at him. He was staring at me over the top of his computer screen, fingers steepled in front of his chest. His expression was…intense. I stopped and returned his gaze, my happy expression faltering._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked._

"_Close the door, please, Ms. Swan."_

_I shut the door and took a few hesitant steps towards my desk._

"_Come here, please." His words were a request, but his tone was a command._

_I went to put my things down on my desk when Edward barked one more word._

"_Now!"_

_Scowling, I carried my bag, coat and tea to his desk. Edward shifted his monitor slightly, allowing me to see the picture displayed there. The scowl on my face slid away and was replaced with a look of disbelief._

"_Where did you get that?" I asked stupidly._

_Edward furrowed his brow and frowned at me._

"_Internet, obviously," he replied with clenched teeth._

_I dropped my bag to the floor before placing my teacup on his desk and tossing my coat onto a chair. I walked around his desk and stood next to him to better see the damning photo._

_It was taken right after I'd won the game of Killer when Mike had picked me up and swung me around. When he put me down, he'd held on to me until I had my footing. It was this exact moment someone had caught on film. In the picture we were standing very close, touching from knee to hip, his arms wrapped around my waist, my hands clasped in front of me. His expression, which I hadn't even noticed that night, was one of wistful admiration. My face was split with a happy smile, brought about by my victory, not my proximity to Mike._

"_It- it's not what it looks like…" I stuttered._

"_Does it matter?" Edward growled._

_I shook my head. Of course it didn't matter. My eyes flitted over the website. It was one of the less reputable sites, if any of the gossip sites could be considered reputable. A caption accompanied the shot:_

"_Chicago's number one bachelor may be back on the market if this photo is any indication. Edward Cullen's gal pal of the last few weeks was seen at the Cock and Bull last night getting cozy with an unknown blond after a game of darts."_

"_Edward, I'm sorry…" I began._

_He cut me off. "You will have lunch with my brother and me in the cafeteria today. If your 'date' from last night is there you will follow my lead. No matter what, you will sit at my side and you will do your job…"_

"Wait," Riley interrupted once more. "What? 'Sit at my side and do your job…?' What, exactly, do you do for Edward Cullen?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and clamped my hand over my mouth as if I could recall the offending words. My relief at having someone to talk to had made me careless. Riley was too smart to be easily put off the track.

Sighing, I decided to trust Riley and tell him the whole truth. He sat silently during my quiet explanation. I paused to catch my breath and looked at Riley for the first time since admitting the farce. He examined my face carefully before opening his arms wide.

"Oh, honey…" he said.

Tears I didn't know were there suddenly poured from my eyes. Riley wrapped his arms around me as I wept silently. I didn't even know what I was crying about.

Riley rocked me gently, our lunches all but forgotten on the table in front of us. Our close proximity scared me. Who knew what the next headline would read. I became aware of Riley's quiet mutterings.

"That man is a damned fool for playing this game with you. You, Bella Swan, are an amazing woman and deserve so much more than what he's offering…."

I sat back.

"No, Riley. No. You don't understand. Edward, well, he didn't really _save _me, but he's given me so much. I was nothing, had nothing. This job, pretending to be Edward's girlfriend, it's incredible. I'm doing and seeing things that were out of my reach before. The money he's paying me means I can go back to school and get my graduate degree. I'm going to get a teaching certificate, too, so I always have something to fall back on. I agreed to this."

"If you agreed to this, honey, then why are you crying?"

"I- I don't know," I stuttered, quietly.

Riley sat back and pursed his lips, staring at me intensely. He nodded once, as if he had come to some sort of decision.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, honey. Nothing. So, finish your story. What happened at lunch?"

_It was a little after twelve when Edward cleared his throat._

"_Ms. Swan, are you ready for lunch?"_

_I sighed in exasperation._

"_Really, Edward? Ms. Swan? Mike giving me a hug makes everyone think we broke up, and to solve this problem you're going to refer to me as Ms. Swan in public?"_

_Edward squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture I recognized as his way of dealing with frustration. I stood and waited for him to resolve his internal crisis._

_It was nearly a minute later before Edward finally stood up and looked up at me. His expression had changed from one of irritated aggravation to one of polite indifference. Well, it was an improvement, at least._

"_Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to me. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand lightly in the crook of his elbow. He let go, briefly, to open the door. As we walked through the reception area, he addressed Mrs. Cope._

"_Please call my brother and tell him we'll meet him in the cafeteria in five minutes."_

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope responded. Edward kept his eyes forward, but I caught the look Mrs. Cope shot Angela. Edward wasn't known for dining in the cafeteria.

_Our trip downstairs was silent and I wasn't surprised to see both Jasper and Emmett sitting at a four top when we entered the café. Edward took a deep breath and addressed me pleasantly for the first time all day as we walked over to the table._

"_I wonder what the soup is today."_

"_Umm…" I really didn't know what Edward wanted me to say, and I was afraid of making a mistake and making the rest of our day even more unpleasant than the morning._

_Edward must have seen the tension on my face. He leaned down to whisper in my ear._

"_Relax, Bella. It's just lunch with Emmett...and Jasper, it seems." He didn't appear overly pleased to see his best friend._

_We approached the table and both men stood up. Emmett reached over and pulled me into a tight hug while Jasper held out my chair. I sat down. All three men settled into their seats after me._

_An uncomfortable silence descended. I could kill Edward for putting all of us in this position. Jasper was obviously uncomfortable and Emmett was just grinning like a fool. Edward stared at me like he expected me to pull a rabbit from my hat._

"_Oh, Jasper!" I latched onto the conversation starter, "Maybe I can come up to your office with you after lunch and get my new corporate card."_

"_Why do you need a—ow!" Emmett's question was interrupted by his interjection. I noticed a look of pain cross his face._

"_What the fu-"Emmett yelled, looking at Edward._

"_The card hasn't arrived yet, Bella," Jasper said, loudly, pulling my attention away from whatever was going on between Emmett and Edward. "Will you be here all day? Perhaps I can just run it up to you when it arrives?"_

"_Good idea, Jazz," Edward agreed, "just stop by our office at the end of the day."_

_Puzzled looks crossed both men's faces._

"'_Our' office?" Emmett asked. "As in both of your office? How did you fit another desk in your reception area?"_

"_Oh!" I spoke up before Edward could say anything. I wondered what the guys would think of our new bizarre arrangement. "My desk isn't in reception," I continued, "it's right in Edward's office." I cocked my head to the side, waiting for their responses._

_Emmett once again looked puzzled, but Jasper's reaction intrigued me. A hard look crossed his face and he frowned at Edward. Both men opened their mouths to speak, but Edward cut them off._

"_C'mon, Bella, let's get something to eat."_

_I allowed him to lead me to the lunch queue. _

"_What are you going to have?" he asked as if this were a completely normal lunch hour. I looked around at the various stations._

"_Pasta primavera," I decided. Edward nodded, but seemed distracted. I followed his line of sight and realized he was watching Jasper and Emmett as they were having what appeared to be a quiet, but heated conversation._

"_I wonder what that's about?" I said sweetly. Edward frowned and looked down at my smiling face._

"_I'm sure it's not important."_

"_Mmm…." I smirked._

_Edward led me through the line with his hand on my back. I'd have to be blind not to see the attention we were garnering. Edward didn't dine in the cafeteria. And, I'm sure a number of these people had seen the picture of Mike and me online._

"_Have you finished your PowerPoint?" Edward asked conversationally._

"_Just about. I'm contemplating music, but that would probably be a little cheesy."_

"_I'm sure it's fine without an auditory accompaniment. If you'd like, I can take a look at it after lunch."_

_This innocuous conversation had my wheels spinning. With a sigh I decided to channel the attitude I had started the day with. Calling a mental cease fire, I answered him without a trace of sarcasm in my voice._

"_Thank you, I'd like that."_

_My obvious sincerity took Edward by surprise. He looked at me as we walked to the cashier and smiled. The first genuine smile I'd seen on his face all day._

_Edward paid for my lunch and insisted on carrying both of our trays to the table. Jasper was at the salad bar, and Emmett was standing by the grill. We sat down and I placed my napkin in my lap before stabbing my fork into the pasta in front of me. _

_The cafeteria was getting loud as more people stopped in for lunch. Emmett and Jasper had just rejoined us when there was a sudden dip in the noise level that caught my attention. I looked up realized that Mike was making his way through the cafeteria with Ben and Angela not far behind._

_I continued eating my meal, but realized that Edward wasn't. When Mike approached the drink case, Edward stood swiftly and joined him, pulling out a bottle of water. I watched as Edward struck up a friendly conversation with the man who had his face plastered online thanks to our interaction last night. Mike answered Edward, hesitantly at first, and then more naturally as they continued to chat._

_They made their way through the line towards the cashier. Mike paid for his meal and Edward paid for his water. They said their good-byes and parted, Mike walking across the room while Edward rejoined us. He sat next to me quietly and resumed eating. After a few beats, Emmett and Jasper picked up their previously abandoned conversation. I speared a grape tomato from my salad plate and brought it to my mouth._

"_He seems like a nice kid," Edward said to me, conversationally. I didn't miss the implied disparagement, but let it pass._

"_Um, he is." I nodded. _

_Lunch was less tense after that. The four of us talked about work, and Emmett told me about a little cold EJ seemed to have picked up. Jasper and Emmett both asked me about the Literacy Project. After the hour was up we made our way out of the cafeteria and back to his office._

"That was it? No big blow out? No scene?" Riley seemed disappointed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What did you expect? Pistols at ten paces?" I snorted.

"I _am_ a little disappointed that Mr. Cullen didn't let his jealousy get the best of him," Riley admitted.

"Jealousy? Edward's not jealous, Riley. Remember what I told you? There are no real feelings between us. Edward was mad because the picture implied we'd broken up. He doesn't want to deal with being single."

Riley gave me a look I couldn't read before asking, "And was that it for the day? Nothing else interesting happened?"

"Well, Edward took a look at my presentation and made a few suggestions. Overall, he thought I did a good job. He went down to Jasper's office for a little while. Come to think of it, he seemed a little aggravated when he returned. He told me that my corporate card was ready and sent me to get it. He said Jasper was going to leave early, he had plans with Alice. But when I came back from signing the paperwork for the new card, Edward seemed fine. The rest of the day ran smoothly and now I'm here with you."

"That's right! Tomorrow's your big night. You're going to blow all those bigwigs out of the water. They'll be signing over their big fat paychecks after you've charmed them into opening their wallets."

I giggled at his outrageous claims.

"I doubt it, but I hope I can encourage a few of them to support the cause."

"Then we'd better get to the spa for those mani/pedis. Nothing says "throw money at me" like a new French manicure."

I laughed and threaded my arm through Riley's as we left the restaurant.

*~*

I slept in on Thursday, hoping the extra Zs would pay off this evening. Although I wasn't being paid for my presentation tonight, I took it very seriously and wanted to justify Esme's confidence in me. I jumped quickly from my bed and booted up my laptop. I ran over the presentation three or four times, referring to my note cards, tweaking a word here and a pause there.

When I was as comfortable with the presentation as I was sure I could be, I put everything away and got ready to shower. Edward was going to pick me up around 5:30, and I wanted to spend a little extra time getting ready.

I went into the bathroom and spun the cold water knob. To my chagrin, the knob came off in my hand. I stared at it in horror for a heartbeat before trying to reattach the cheap plastic. My heart began to pound when I realized that there was no way I was going to get the knob reattached. I grabbed my phone and called the super. I knew the chances that he'd be available and willing to come immediately were slim.

Sure enough I was routed to an answering machine. I left a message and contemplated my options. While I could take a cold shower if necessary, taking a blazing hot one was out of the question. I glanced at the clock and made a fast decision before pulling out my phone once more.

"Bella?" Edward answered my call on the first ring.

"Edward. I have a problem. I was just getting ready for this evening and my shower broke. May I use yours?"

"It's four o'clock, how fast can you get here?"

"I have everything together; I'll just grab the next bus and be there as soon as possible."

Edward sighed. "That's not ideal, Bella. You're going to be rushing. We can't have you frazzled tonight. I'm sending Demitri to pick you up. He'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Bella. You're welcome. I'll see you in a few."

I gathered up my clothes and zippered everything into a garment bag. I took mental inventory of the things I had at Edward's office, and threw a few more essentials into a makeup case. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. Oh boy. No makeup, hair in a sloppy ponytail high on my head, old sweats that I had already slept in. I hoped Demetri had a strong stomach.

Eleven minutes later I was sliding into the front seat of Demetri's car.

"Thank you so much, Demetri."

"Of course, Ms. Swan."

Demetri drove expertly, sliding the car through spaces I would never have believed it would fit. He pulled up in front of CE in no time and ran around the car to open my door while I gathered my things.

"Thank you, again."

He smiled and nodded in response.

I hightailed it through the lobby, catching Lauren's eye by chance. Her expression was disdainful. It made me sorry that she wouldn't still be working when I walked out of here in an hour and a half or so.

I made my way up to 40th floor and greeted Angela and a departing Mrs. Cope with a quick wave and an even quicker, "Hello." They both smiled and shooed me into Edward's office.

He was on the phone when I entered. He grinned at me and shook his head at my disheveled appearance. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that clearly said, "Just you wait." I deposited most of my things in the dressing room before making my way back to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and waited the few moments it took to come to temperature. As soon as the pounding water hit my skin I felt the tension of the last hour drain from me. I swear this was a magical shower.

Once I was adequately sloughed and polished, I stepped from the shower and quickly toweled off before grabbing my robe from the closet. I pulled out the hair dryer and started styling my hair. It took almost a half hour to coax my hair poker straight, but I was eventually satisfied with the way I looked.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked across Edward's office. He was working at his desk. His jacket was hanging on the chair behind him, tie loosened, sleeves turned up. He didn't look up as I made my way across the room so I assumed he was busy.

I hesitated at the door to the dressing room before deciding to not disturb him.

*~*

**EPOV**

I was surprised to see a call from Bella less than two hours before I was supposed to pick her up, so I answered quickly.

"Bella?"

"Edward. I have a problem. I was just getting ready for this evening and my shower broke. May I use yours?"

I was smart enough to censor the first two responses that came to mind. The first was a snappy comeback born of my lingering frustration over the last few days. When my plan to apologize to Bella and explain everything blew up because of that stupid resignation letter, it set in motion a series of disastrous interactions, each less enjoyable than the last, culminating in a terrific blow out with Jasper in his office.

The second response came from my recently resurrected frat boy, and his interest in Bella and showers. The less said about that particular line of thinking, however, the better.

Instead, I checked the clock and realized how late it was. I told her that I'd send Demetri to her place and she readily agreed.

I was on the phone when Bella arrived. She dashed through my door looking for all the world like she just rolled out of bed. And damn me if I didn't find it cute as hell. She dropped her stuff off in our dressing room before heading to the shower. I finished my call while she was in there—_what the hell takes women so long in the bathroom_?—and was hip deep in financials when she finally emerged.

I got a good look at her before she looked up at me. Fuck. Gorgeous. Her usual full, bouncy hair hung straight down her back. The style was no nonsense, but sexy. She was wrapped up in that silky robe that hung in my closet tormenting me day after day with its lingering scent of Bella.

I quickly looked down at the papers on my desk as she made her way across the office and into the dressing room. When I heard the door click shut I sat back and exhaled loudly, not realizing I'd been holding my breath.

I stood up and poured myself a drink. I'd been thinking all day about whether I should go through with my original intention and apologize to Bella for my behavior over the weekend. We'd made it through Monday and Tuesday relatively unscathed. The flowers on Monday could have caused a problem, but she had obviously misinterpreted the card. I wasn't sure what she thought, except that the flowers were for me.

She got a little snarky on Tuesday when we were eating lunch. However, we seemed to come to some sort of unspoken ceasefire and the rest of our time together on Tuesday was pleasant enough.

I hadn't heard from her at all yesterday, but today, she called me for help, which had to be a good sign, right?

"Dammit!"

The expletive sounded through the door as clearly as if Bella had been standing right next to me. I jogged to the door and knocked once before asking, "Bella? Is everything alright?" through the wood.

"You can come in, Edward. And no, everything's not alright."

I opened the door cautiously but was still greeted with a quick glimpse of something lacy as Bella hastily wrapped her robe back around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my camisole at home."

"Your camisole?" I wasn't really up on my women's clothes. I thought a camisole was a shirt.

"Yes, to wear under my suit jacket. Damn! I don't have anything here and I have to wear something under the jacket. What time is it?"

I glanced at my watch.

"5:45," I said. We didn't have time to go back to her place and retrieve the missing clothes.

Stress was clear on her face. She dug through her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed a few buttons. Relief was evident when the phone was answered.

"Alice…" Bella quickly explained her predicament and asked Alice if she could meet us as the dinner with something she could wear. Alice said something and Bella turned to look at me.

"He's right here." She paused. "Okay." Bella held out the phone to me.

"Alice?"

"Edward, hanging in your shirt closet is a fitted black dress shirt. It should be on the far right, unless you've been mucking around in there."

"No, I haven't. Hold on." I walked over to the closet and opened the door. I quickly found the shirt I believed she was referring to.

"Alice, this shirt is monogrammed."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but it's the best we can do right now."

"Can't you just meet us?"

"I'm not home, Edward. Even if I could leave now, I wouldn't be back in time to be of any use. Give Bella the shirt and put her back on the phone."

I handed the phone and the shirt to Bella silently. She shot me a look of gratitude.

"Alice?" Bella listened intently to the instructions Alice was giving her. She seemingly forgot I was there because she suddenly reached for her robe tie and started to pull it off. While I was all for seeing Bella clad only in lace, I didn't think that I should test our recently reestablished tolerance for one another by taking advantage of her distraction.

I pulled open the door, and soundly thwacked myself on the forehead in my effort to beat a hasty retreat. I thought I heard Bella laugh softly as I left.

Rubbing my head, I went to my desk to retrieve my jacket. I fixed my tie and rolled down my sleeves before putting it on. I headed to the bathroom to make sure I was presentable. I was just about to grab our coats from the closet when Bella emerged from the dressing room.

_Damn…._

Bella was all business, but all thoughts of work drained from my head when I saw her. She was in a suit, but what a suit it was!

She had on simple black pumps and her legs were bare. Her skirt was slim and only reached midthigh. She had on a long-sleeved, one-button jacket around which wound a slim black leather belt. Underneath she was wearing my dress shirt. The top few buttons were open forming a deep-V, which left everything to the imagination, but was still incredibly sexy. A long, thin gold chain wound its way into the valley between her breasts. The offending monogram on the pocket was not visible, but I knew it was there. The idea of her wearing my shirt, wearing my initials, had literally struck me dumb. I simply stared at her

"I look bad, don't I?" she asked, obviously, thankfully, misinterpreting my expression.

"No, no. You look terrific." _Nice filter, asshole_, I mentally chastised myself.

"Oh! Okay, then." She hesitated, "We should get going." Bella gathered up her things and preceded me out of the room. I took a moment to adjust myself. This was going to be a long night.

*~*

The valet wasn't open when we pulled up early at the hall where the dinner was being held. I dropped Bella and her things off at the door before parking the car myself. I walked into the hall to see two busboys "helping" Bella set up her laptop. At least that's what they said when I asked them what the hell they were doing. It looked like they were trying to get a peek down her top or figure out a way they could get her to bend over so that her skirt would ride up.

I jumped to help her and quickly had the laptop set and booted up. She pulled up her presentation and clicked through it once. Everything seemed to be running fine.

"Bella, Edward!" My mother approached us and swooped in for hugs. I was gratified to see Bella return Esme's hug warmly.

"Evening, Mom," I said as she embraced me.

"Good evening, hon," she said absently, her eyes on Bella, who was studying her note cards.

"How is she?" she asked me, quietly.

"Bella? Fine, why do you ask?"

"I realized after I hounded her into presenting tonight that she might not be comfortable speaking in front of large groups."

"I asked her about that. She said she's comfortable with it as long as she's sure of her subject matter. I've seen the presentation. She knocks it out of the park."

"Oh, good." Esme appeared relieved. Her attention was diverted by three busboys carrying a large table laden down with books.

"No, no! Over here, please," Esme called, indicating the spot where she wanted the books set up. I watched as Bella approached the table, once it was settled down. She picked up one of the books, while looking at the others in wonder.

"All of them…?" she asked Esme quietly.

"Oh, yes," my mother replied. "Bella, your suggestions were fantastic. You've already made such a huge contribution to our cause, just with your recommendations. I'm sure your talk tonight will be fabulous, but the caliber and variety of books you've encouraged us to use is a real selling feature. I have no doubt tonight will be very successful. Edward, you make sure to keep Bella comfortable tonight. I'm sure she'll be much in demand after her presentation. Don't let the vultures carry her off."

"Of course, Mom. I've got it under control."

My mom squeezed Bella's hand briefly before running off to greet the earliest guests. Bella walked to the podium and deposited her note cards while I found the seating cards before leading her to our table.

I pulled out her chair and she sat down carefully, her eyes darting around the room, taking in the opulent setting and rapidly filling tables.

"Bella?"

She looked at me and smiled nervously in response.

"Hey, love, relax. You'll be fine. The presentation is great and you know your material inside-out. Don't let Esme fool you–she knows literature. If she approves of your selections these people won't have anything negative to say. You're going to wow them."

Bella smiled a small smile. Esme joined us a few moments later and introduced us to our dining companions. We were being graced with the biggest of the bigwigs. I worried that Bella would withdraw because of her nerves. She offered her hellos quietly.

"So, Ms. Swan, Esme tells us that you have been instrumental in developing the reading list for the project. What can you tell us about it?"

Bella's eyes slid to me and I unobtrusively eased my hand down my side and placed it on her bare knee. I squeezed gently and smiled encouragingly at her.

She cleared her throat. "Well, Mrs. Holsten, I don't want to give away all my secrets," she said, in a steady voice, "but I can tell you that I'm excited about the book choices. We've managed to combine the best literature being written today with classics that are both timeless and enjoyable. I'm sure you'll be pleased with the selection."

Mrs. Holsten smiled at Bella and they continued their conversation while Mr. Holsten blatantly ogled her. I fought off the urge to pull Bella to me tightly, or punch the venerable Mr. Holsten square in the face. I was relieved when my father joined us at the table. He successfully diverted Mr. Holsten's attention from Bella's cleavage by mentioning a particularly fine Cuban he'd managed to obtain.

As they two men left the table my father shot me a knowing look and I nodded my thanks. Now that the table was free of lecherous old men, I felt comfortable leaving Bella for a few moments.

"I'm going to get a drink, Bella. What can I get you?"

"Seltzer with lime, please."

"Mrs. Holsten?" I asked politely.

"Nothing for me, Edward, dear."

I nodded at her polite refusal and made my way to the bar. After ordering my drink and Bella's seltzer I turned to scan the room. All the usual suspects, I noticed. The who's who of Chicago high society and a few of their young were in attendance. I was sure that the literacy project would be off to a healthy start. No one here would refuse to support the cause and chance not being invited to the next Cullen soiree.

I smiled as my grandparents made their way across the room. They weren't sitting with us and I watched as they found their table. Their dining companions included Ephraim and William Black. I frowned. Jacob didn't seem to be with them, but that didn't mean he wasn't here. If they were grooming Jacob for a leadership position it was quite likely that he was here.

The bartender returned with the drinks and I made my way back to our table. Bella was still chatting with Mrs. Holsten.

I sat down and waited for a break in the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Holsten, but my grandparents have arrived. Bella and I should say hello."

Bella smiled and started to rise.

"Bella, I didn't know you were personally acquainted with the Cullens," Mrs. Holsten said, undisguised curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, yes, well…" Bella seemed reluctant to define our relationship for her companion.

"Bella and I are dating, Mrs. Holsten. My grandparents are quite fond of her and will be put out with me if I don't get her over there soon. If you'll excuse us...?"

"Of course, Edward. Don't mind my nosiness. Tell Elizabeth I said hello."

"Certainly."

I took Bella by the hand and led her through the maze of tables as she recounted her conversation with Mrs. Holsten. It was hard not to notice the stares. It occurred to me suddenly that I should have been parading Bella around events like this, not corporate functions, club openings or even my fraternity reunion. These people, the ones in attendance here, were the movers and shakers in Chicago high society. Their penchant for gossip was worth a dozen mentions on any website.

My grandfather noticed me as we got closer. He smiled before nudging my grandmother. She smiled at me, as well. Their smiles grew noticeably larger when they saw Bella. First stood and took Bella's free hand.

"Bella, it's so lovely to see you again."

"Thank you, First. It's good to see you, too."

"Bella," my grandmother began, "please have a seat." She waved towards First's empty chair.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Bella sat down, and my grandmother immediately engaged her in conversation as only she could.

My grandfather cleared his throat. "Edward, join me for a drink?"

"Certainly, First. Bella, Grandmother, can we get you anything?"

Bella shook her head and my grandmother declined politely. First and I walked over to the bar. When we settled in a quiet corner my grandfather turned to me.

"So, Edward, this is three times in a month that we've had the pleasure of Bella's company. Are you sure she's _just_ a contractor working in your office?"

My relationship with Bella was so chaotic that I'd forgotten I'd never introduced her as anything but an employee to my grandparents. It also felt like I'd known her much longer than a month.

"Uuh…" I hesitated. I was oddly reluctant to lie to my grandfather, which was strange as I had no problem lying to my parents.

First wasn't giving me an out. He just looked at me.

"Bella and I are, uh, dating, I suppose you could say."

"And she still works for you?"

"Yes." This line of questioning made me nervous.

"I see."

"First, I know that grandmother worked for you when you first met her."

"Yes, but times were different. Lawsuits are rampant now. What happens if whatever you two have doesn't work out? Will you be able to work together every day if something happens?" First's tone wasn't exasperated or accusatory. He believed that he was helping me consider all the angles.

I sighed. This conversation would be easier if Bella and I were really involved with one another. I rubbed my face in exasperation, but didn't answer him.

First finally spoke again, "Edward, Bella seems to be a lovely girl."

"Yeah, she is." I looked over to where Bella and my grandmother had been joined by my mother.

"I hope I'm not too out of line if I say I hope we see more of her," he continued quietly.

"No, you're not out of line," I told him, matching his tone.

First smiled at me.

"Looks like the first course is coming out. Go, join your Bella. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks, First. You, too."

We walked back to the table and Bella and my mother stood to accompany me back to our table.

Dinner was uneventful. Small talk was made around the table as everyone enjoyed the meal my mother had planned. I noticed Bella becoming more comfortable around the strangers at our table.

Once the dinner dishes were cleared, my mother stood and approached the podium. The room quieted quickly.

"Friends, I'm so happy to see you here tonight…" My mom was off and running. She could work a crowd and I had no doubt that everyone would be well-primed for Bella's presentation. I glanced over at Bella. She was sitting calmly, but her face was pale and I could see her hands clasped together in her lap. Her knuckles were white.

I reached over and gently untangled her fingers, holding her hands in my own. She looked up at me and I looked back with what I hoped was an encouraging expression. She offered me a fake smile. Her eyes were full of doubt.

I tuned into my mom's speech once more. She had a few more minutes, as far as I could tell.

I leaned down and put my lips next to Bella's ear.

"The flowers that were delivered to my office on Monday…" I whispered. She looked at me like I'd lost my mind. I grinned.

"The flowers were for you. From me." Her eyes widened at my admission. "An apology for my horrendously boorish behavior over the weekend. I owe you an apology. Several apologies, probably. You've been nothing but amazing this last month. I'm sorry."

I pressed my lips into her temple and kissed her. I was still holding her hands and could feel them relax. Color had returned to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by my mother's introduction.

"I'm very excited by our speaker tonight. Isabella Swan, a recent University of Chicago graduate, has been instrumental in making our program different from all the others out there. With her guidance, we'll be able to hit the ground running. Please welcome Isabella Swan."

A smattering of polite applause sounded in the room. Bella stood as I released my hold on her. I watched as she made her way to the podium. Confidence had replaced uncertainty, and I silently berated myself for being part of the problem. I'm glad I said something to her before she stood up.

Bella reached the podium, adjusted the mike and smiled at the crowd.

"'See Spot run…' so ubiquitous is this line from the primers of yesteryear that it's become a cliché. A joke. The repetitive cadences used to teach generations of school children how to read were simple, to the point and, in general counterproductive.

"Sure, they taught the masses rudimentary reading skills. They also drove generations away from reading. Is it any wonder that children and adults alike from that time found the idea of reading to be, not only boring, but cringe-worthy?

"Studies show that nothing improves reading skills like simply reading. Very few people are motivated enough to learn to read, or to improve their basic skills, if they are expected to slog through material that is stale, irrelevant or uninteresting…."

*~*

Bella left the podium to significantly more applause than she had when approaching it. She had been witty, informative, intelligent and humble. She knocked it out of the park. She couldn't fight off the smile as she approached the table.

I stood when she reached me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. We sat and I kept my arm around her shoulders. My mother was right. No sooner were we seated than the vultures began to descend. Everyone wanted to talk to her. People gathered around the book display and began leafing through the selections. When the first check was passed to her she froze.

"What an informative presentation," the matronly supporter complimented. "It's so nice to see young people these days take an interest in something other than themselves. How active a role do you see yourself playing in the Literacy Project in the future?"

"Bella's still new to the team," my mother interjected. "Obviously, her talents will be a huge asset. We're still trying to best decide how to maximize her impact."

"Wonderful," the woman replied, obviously befuddled by my mother's pitch perfect doublespeak. The crowd near our table was thickening.

"Bella, it would be best if you stood up and circulated a bit. Otherwise there will be a line of people standing at the table in a few minutes. Edward, stay with her."

I'd played this role before. Offering Bella my arm, I escorted her to the nearest group. She answered questions and accepted compliments in equal measure. People kept handing her checks, which she passed to me. I slipped each one into my inner pocket.

My father found us about 15 minutes later, and stood with Bella while I went to get her a drink. I felt a little celebration was in order, so I requested two glasses of champagne. It wasn't hard to find Bella again, I just followed the crowd.

Once we were together again, we continued to work the room. A smaller number of people were stopping at our table and giving their contributions to Esme. She was conversing with a couple I didn't recognize when she waved me over.

"Will you be okay?" I asked Bella before leaving her.

"I'm fine, Edward, go ahead."

I spoke to my mother's friends for a few minutes. They had looked at a vacant condo in my building and were hoping to get a candid opinion from me. It took longer than I had hoped to get away. I scanned the room looking for Bella, and stiffened when I finally saw her.

Jacob did accompany his father and grandfather to the dinner tonight.

I made my way across the room. Since I was coming up behind Bella, Jacob saw me first. I watched as his hand, which had been on her upper arm, slid down to her wrist before squeezing her hand.

"Don't forget, Bella," Jake said, by way of parting. He nodded once at me before turning and walking away.

"Don't forget what?" I asked Bella as I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her gently to face me.

"Edward!" she said, obviously happy to see me. "Look!" She held out four more checks. I took a deep breath and exhaled before forcing a smile on my face.

"That's just great, love. You did wonderfully tonight."

"Thank you. This is so exciting!"

A more genuine smile crossed my face at her obvious pride and enjoyment.

"We can probably go back to the table now, if you'd like. They are going to serve dessert."

Bella smiled and grabbed my hand. She practically dragged me back to our table.

She was much more animated at the table now, than she had been earlier. She initiated conversations and just…sparkled. Mr. Halston was now able to look at something other than her breasts. As it got later, several couples stopped by to bid my parents goodnight. They invariably had a few words for Bella, and she was always gracious in her replies.

Finally, I shot my mom a look, silently asking if Bella'd done enough and I could take her home. My mom's gaze traveled between Bella and me, and I saw the wrong conclusion settle in her eyes before she smiled and offered a small nod.

"I'm going to pack up your laptop," I said to Bella quietly as she talked about UC's English Lit program with a woman whose daughter had been accepted to the school. She smiled and nodded at me, silently mouthing, "Thank you." A feeling of rightness settled over me, like helping this woman, taking care of her, was the way things were supposed to be.

A short time later I was helping Bella into her coat as she was bidding farewell to a few familiar faces. My parents approached us.

"Thank you, again, Bella. I can't say it enough," my mom said, as she hugged Bella tightly.

"It was my pleasure, Esme. I had a wonderful time and am so happy to have helped the cause."

"You two be safe. Careful driving home, Edward." My dad was nothing, if not practical.

"We'll be fine, Dad. Goodnight."

I slid my arm around Bella's waist as the two of us walked out of the hall. Bella was still wound tight, the air around her practically hummed. She managed to contain herself until we pulled away from the hall. As we turned the corner she let out a squeal that could only be described as gleeful.

*~*

Edward says, _"When my plan to apologize to Bella and explain everything blew up because of that stupid resignation letter, it set in motion a series of disastrous interactions, each less enjoyable than the last, culminating in a terrific blow out with Jasper in his office."_

Want to know what was said in Jasper's office? Review and I'll send you the conversation. I know I'm going to regret making the offer, because it's going to take hours to send it out, but I've been told many times that the story is moving too slowly. If I added the conversation to the story it would take a couple thousand words to set it up properly. *sigh*

Finally, if you want me to reply to the review you HAVE TO LEAVE A SIGNED REVIEW. If you're not signed in then I can't reply to you. That's ffnet's rule, not mine. Sorry!

I recently pimped a fic called **The Agent and the Esquire**. Now I'm not only this story's pimp, but its beta, as well. Read and review and tell Sharon Ironic Twist sent you!

And I'd be remiss if I didn't pimp a few of my other faves, while I'm at it. Read anything **Skeezon**'s written. She's wonderful. **Open Mic Night** is complete. **Bounty** is her latest WIP and it's also terrific. **AHizelm** has returned to the fandom. She's got 19 bajillion WIPs, each better than the last, each updated faithfully. She's a Jasper girl at heart and her recent foray into slash is breathtaking in the best way. She wrote a bday AU one shot set in New Orleans that's eerie and exciting. If you read it, bug her to continue it. **Tellingmelies** is another talented author. You should be reading her story, **No Place like Home**. You'll enjoy Dr. Playboy Cullen and smart and sassy Hometown Bella.


	30. Reconciliation in Three Acts

I will no longer be sending out the "conversation" between Edward and Jasper mentioned in the author's note for Chapter 29. I posted it on page 60 of my thread.

Twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Thank you, Kristi and Lisa!

Chapter 30 – Reconciliation in Three Acts

Previously on THTF…

**EPOV**

_Finally, I shot my mom a look, silently asking if Bella'd done enough and I could take her home. My mom's gaze traveled between Bella and me, and I saw the wrong conclusion settle in her eyes before she smiled and offered a small nod._

"_I'm going to pack up your laptop," I said to Bella quietly as she talked about UC's English Lit program with a woman whose daughter had been accepted to the school. She smiled and nodded at me, silently mouthing, "Thank you." A feeling of rightness settled over me, like helping this woman, taking care of her, was the way things were supposed to be._

_A short time later I was helping Bella into her coat as she was bidding farewell to a few familiar faces. My parents approached us._

"_Thank you, again, Bella. I can't say it enough," my mom said, as she hugged Bella tightly._

"_It was my pleasure, Esme. I had a wonderful time and am so happy to have helped the cause." _

"_You two be safe. Careful driving home, Edward." My dad was nothing, if not practical._

"_We'll be fine, Dad. Goodnight."_

_I slid my arm around Bella's waist as the two of us walked out of the hall. Bella was still wound tight, the air around her practically hummed. She managed to contain herself until we pulled away from the hall. As we turned the corner she let out a squeal that could only be described as gleeful._

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did."

"I was so nervous. I knew I could give the presentation, but I felt like such a pretender up there. Spouting off like an expert, even though I'm not. They believed me. They trusted me. Oh no! What if I'm wrong? What if the books don't help? They'll blame me. Your mother will hate me. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!"

My head whipped around and I quickly took in Bella's expression. She was chewing her lip worriedly, but didn't seem nauseous. I reached over and patted her knee.

"You were terrific...are terrific. The people in that room tonight might not be experts, but they aren't idiots. They believed and trusted you because you were obviously well-versed in the subject. Your presentation was based on solid knowledge and research. You didn't lie to those people and you didn't lead my mother astray. Bella, don't sell yourself short."

She looked at me and I smiled at her encouragingly. She exhaled a shaky breath before offering me a tentative smile in return.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I took in her expression. "You look like you could use a drink."

She laughed easily. "I was so afraid to have anything before I went up there. I hardly ate my dinner. And the champagne afterwards went straight to my head."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

"I'll just have a snack at home."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's a diner a few blocks from here."

She continued to protest, but I ignored her, pulling into the crowded parking lot. She must have been hungry because it only took a moment to get her out of the car. Taking her hand, we walked towards the crowded diner.

"What's with all these people?" I wondered out loud.

Bella giggled. "When's the last time you were at a diner at 11 at night?" she asked.

"Years," I admitted, "not since undergrad."

She shook her head. "It's Thursday night, the unofficial start to the weekend. They're always this crowded on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. These are kids, getting something to eat before heading home after a date or a movie. After 2 all the drunks from the clubs will be here eating breakfast. The real breakfast rush will start around 5."

"Are you speaking from experience?" I teased her.

"Maybe," Bella answered with an overly innocent air. I chuckled.

We had approached the host while we talked. Bella turned to the host and said, "Two, please."

"Name?" the host asked.

"Bella."

"About 25 minutes, Bella."

I reached into my pocket to hand the guy a $20 hoping to shorten our wait. As I extended my arm, Bella reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"Thank you," she said to the host, giving him a bright smile. He smiled back at her and I frowned. Was she flirting with this guy?

Still holding my hand she pulled me over to the wall near the entryway, where a dozen or so others were talking, laughing and otherwise waiting for their tables.

"This," she said, holding up my hand, still wrapped around the $20, "isn't going to happen here," she informed me.

"Why not?" I asked. "Do you feel like waiting?"

"I don't mind, 25 minutes isn't long, and I bet the wait will actually be shorter."

"Cause you flirted with the guy?" I asked, a little miffed by her behavior, though I had done similar stuff when the hosts were female.

She laughed. "No, not because I flirted with the guy, which I didn't, by the way. But because they always add a few minutes onto the waiting time so that you're happy when you only have to wait 15."

Mollified, I leaned against the wall. The entryway was crowded and Bella stood awkwardly near me, trying not to bump into the other waiting patrons. I reached out and pulled her against me so that she leaned on me while I leaned on the wall. She stiffened at first, but I held her until she relaxed into me.

"You did flirt with the host," I said to her quietly.

"I just smiled at him," she said with mock indignation.

"Smiling is flirting," I informed her.

"Not all of us go around the world scowling at people, Edward. You should watch that, you know. Frowning will give you wrinkles. You don't want to wrinkle up that handsome face."

She was teasing me. Now she was in for it.

"You think my face is handsome?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You hardly need me to stroke your ego, Mr. Cullen. You know you're good looking."

"Maybe," I admitted, "but it's nice to hear coming from a pretty lady."

She flushed at my compliment, and I enjoyed the way her skin turned pink. I ran my finger along her jaw. She smiled but tilted her head away from my hand, breaking contact. My eyes followed the progress of her blush down her throat and to the exposed V of skin on her chest. I was once again reminded that she was wearing my shirt. I shifted Bella to one side so that she wouldn't feel the effect this fact had on me.

I raised my eyes to her face once more and noticed that she was watching me watching her. She cocked an eyebrow at me, calling me out on my blatant perusal. I shrugged unapologetically. I was a guy, after all. She shook her head and her lips twisted into a pretty frown, drawing my attention to them. I stared at her mouth for a moment, feeling an almost magnetic pull. I leaned in, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips on mine.

"Bella, party of two!" the host called.

Bella took a step back, breaking the tension between us. She cleared her throat and turned away, walking to the host stand. I followed a step behind. The host offered Bella a smile as she approached and waved his hand forward indicating that Bella should walk before him. As I watched the host tilted his head to enjoy the view of Bella's ass as she walked past him. On one level I could appreciate why he did it, on another I wanted to punch him square in the face. I hastened my step to catch up with her.

I was guessing that she didn't realize how hot she actually was in that tiny business suit. I'd have to buy Alice something nice to thank her, now that I thought about it.

Catching up with Bella I settled my arm familiarly on her waist, startling her. We approached a booth, and I stood back while Bella sat down before sitting across from her and immediately taking her hand from where it lay on the table. The host laid two menus down and offered us water before finally leaving us alone.

"If his behavior is the result of you 'not' flirting with him, he'd probably comp our whole meal if you did."

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Bella sniffed.

"I'm sure I'm not. Do you have any idea how appetizing you look right now?"

"Edward..." Bella's voice trailed off. She refused to meet my eyes.

"What? It's true."

"Enough," she replied, her face flaming. "Thank you," she added more quietly.

I grinned, though she probably didn't see that since she wasn't looking at me. I opened my menu to give her a break.

Diner menus hadn't changed in the years since I'd been to one. I wasn't really hungry but wondered if Bella would feel self-conscious if I didn't eat while she did.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" If one were to look at Amber one would think I was alone in this booth. I didn't like it. I looked at Bella.

"I'll have tea."

"Two cups of tea," I informed the waitress, not taking my eyes off Bella.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured me.

Bella was quiet. I reached over and squeezed her fingers. She looked up at me and offered me a small smile. I smiled back encouragingly, hoping she'd share her thoughts.

"Is it true?" she asked me, finally.

I frowned. I didn't understand the question. I shook my head slightly at her to let her know I didn't understand.

"What you said, earlier, about the flowers?"

Oh. Oh!

"Yes."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

I sighed. Well, they said confession was good for the soul. I was about to launch into the whole sordid mess when Amber returned with two little metal pots of tea and a bowl of creamers and lemon wedges. She put them in front of me, and asked for my order, trying to catch my eye in the process. I indicated that she should attend to Bella, and then went back to ignoring her.

"Um…I'll have the Lumberjack."

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Over easy."

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon."

"Toast?"

"Rye."

Dismissing Bella, the waitress turned back to me eagerly. "And you?"

"Nothing for me."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Amber smiled at me coyly. I turned to look at Bella and watched as she prepared her tea. She blew across her cup gently before taking a sip. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she answered, reaching for her jacket, which hung on a hook next to the table. Before she could take it, I shrugged out of my suit jacket and handed it to her across the table. She put it on at once and shivered again, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thank you."

We were quiet for a moment before Bella said, "Um, about the flowers…?"

I sighed.

"When I woke up last Sunday and you weren't there, I got upset. I realized I had treated you poorly the night before and wanted to make it up to you. I was going to call you right away, but Jasper said you asked that I not call you. I understood that you probably needed a little distance. I would have called you anyway, except he told me that you'd be in the office on Monday morning.

"I had this big apology planned. I had the desk brought from my place for you. I ordered flowers, and then you came in with that resignation letter and I kind of lost it. I really owe you an apology for that, too."

"It's okay," she forgave me.

"It's really not," I disagreed, shaking my head. "If I treated all my employees the way I treated you on Monday I'd have no one working for me. I didn't lie, your contract is pretty ironbound, but that would only be a problem if I decided to pursue legal action should you choose to leave me. I'd like to believe I'm a bigger person than that."

The waitress reappeared with Bella's food. I paid the server little attention as she set plate after plate in front of Bella. Before I could comment on the amount of food Bella had ordered the waitress turned to me.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there _anything_ I can get you?" Her double meaning was pretty clear.

"No, thank you, but some more tea would be nice." I gestured to the empty teacup in front of Bella.

"Sure." She removed the empty little pot and walked away.

"Um, Bella, that's a lot of food."

Bella shrugged, "I'm hungry."

Three over easy eggs were accompanied by three pancakes, bacon, home fries and rye toast. I watched as Bella stabbed her fork into her eggs, the liquid yellow center oozing out.

"I don't think it's safe to eat eggs like that," I told her.

The fork was already in Bella's mouth, but she froze and looked at me. Pulling the fork out of her closed lips she chewed and swallowed quickly.

"But it's _so_ good," she informed me.

"You could get salmonella."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I've eaten eggs like this all my life. I've never gotten sick. Here." She held out a forkful of barely cooked egg, the congealed white coated in the runny yellow, flecked with the black pepper she had generously sprinkled on. I eyed it dubiously.

"C'mon, Cullen," she teased, "you're not going to let a little bacteria get between us, are you?"

It was stupid but my brain registered that giving in to her would somehow make up for a little bit of the grief I'd given her this past week. I leaned forward and she slid her fork between my teeth. I clamped down on the unappetizing egg, closing my lips over the morsel as she pulled the fork back gently.

I chewed twice before swallowing. She was right, it was good.

"It's good," I admitted. She smiled widely and grabbed the ketchup, squirting it thickly on her homefries.

"See. You can't listen to what everyone says. A little undercooked egg won't kill you."

"The next 24 hours will tell, I suppose," I joked back. Bella laughed and dove back into her breakfast.

The waitress was back with the tea. She set it down without a word this time, and left again.

After a pause Bella began, "So…." The atmosphere at the table was suddenly heavy again.

"So."

"So if I quit my job, you won't make my life difficult?" She studied the syrup she was dribbling over her pancakes instead of meeting my eye.

I shook my head before reaching across the table and grasping Bella's free hand. "I won't, but I hope that you won't quit. I…I like our arrangement; what's more, I like you. I would miss you if you left."

"Oh." Bella seemed nonplussed. "Do I still have to work in the office every week?"

I shook my head. "No. Not unless you want to. The desk is there if you need it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I paused, "Bella, you read the card that came with the flowers. What did you think it meant?"

Bella flushed. "I thought the flowers were from Jessica, for you. An apology for something. I shouldn't have read the card, but I was so annoyed with you." She shook her head, embarrassed.

I sighed and made a quick decision.

"Jessica was my first real girlfriend, Bella. I dated in high school, but nothing serious. I was always really focused on my studies. I took girls to school dances and stuff. I had female friends, but Jessica was the first girl I wanted to be with more than I wanted anything else."

"Edward," she interrupted me, "I talked with Jessica on Sunday."

"I know. Jasper told me. I just want to make sure you have the facts."

"You really don't have to tell me, Edward. It's personal."

I understood what she meant. She was reestablishing our relationship as a professional one. What I was about to tell her was something I would share with a real girlfriend. She wasn't my real girlfriend, she didn't _need_ to know.

That didn't mean _I_ didn't need to tell her, though. If I harbored even the remotest hope that we could one day have something more, then telling her now would be establishing a solid beginning.

I nodded, acknowledging her unspoken assurance, before continuing.

"It's stupid. I know it's my own fault. I've avoided her through the years perpetuating the idea that I'm still hung up on her. I don't still have a thing for Jessica and haven't for a long time. But, she does remind me of a time I'd rather forget, so I avoid her. Seeing her on Saturday reminded me, and I reacted badly. You received the brunt of that. I'm sorry."

"Edward, what happened…in the room…." She trailed off, looking down at her plate again.

I sighed. "Bella, my behavior…later was just as inexcusable. More so, honestly. I'm not going to insult you by pretending I don't remember what I did or what I said. I remember it quite well. I didn't black out. I was drunk enough to lose my inhibitions and good manners, however.

"Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?" I really hoped she wasn't going to make me say out loud that I was attracted to her, but I would if I thought it would convince her to stay.

But what if it drove her away?

Her face was down. She slowly raised her eyes to mine, looking at me through her lashes, before she tilted her head up to meet my gaze squarely.

**BPOV**

"_Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"_

I took a moment to process what he was saying. This wasn't about the drinking or the scene in the ballroom, this was about him. And me. He was telling me he had needs or at least desires. And he found me attractive. Perhaps he was also saying that he enjoyed the kissing and the pretending more than he should.

Just like me.

I raised my eyes to his before finally lifting my head and meeting him head on. I nodded.

"I understand," I answered quietly. It was the truth, after all.

He looked away and sighed loudly. Maybe in relief? I stretched my hand across the table to touch the back of his hand with my fingertips

"Thank you for the apology and for your honesty."

He looked at me again before grasping my fingers in his own.

"Are you going to quit?" I heard the plea in his voice. _Please don't quit._

I hesitated, pulling my hand away from his slowly. I felt like we needed to define his _expectations_ before I could make a decision. I was about to answer when Edward continued.

"I promise…I swear nothing like that will happen again. I _can_ control myself. My feelings that night caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."

He waited, but I still couldn't speak.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his hand back in mine.

I looked at his hand, and then at his eyes. They were repentant. I looked back at his hand before closing my fingers over his and squeezing gently. I looked up and smiled timidly.

His answering smile was dazzling.

With our agreement reestablished and our boundaries set, we talked more easily. We returned to my success this evening, and he talked about the charitable causes CE supported. We discussed the premiere next week.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" he asked conversationally.

"I'm moving into Angela's place that weekend."

"I'd be lying if I said that didn't make me happy, Bella. That neighborhood you're in isn't safe. Are you moving on Thanksgiving?"

"No, just packing up. I'll probably nuke a Hungry Man turkey dinner for myself. What about you? What are your plans?" I asked him.

"We have a big family dinner. It's my turn this year." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you could cook Thanksgiving dinner."

"I can't. I'll have it catered."

"What?!" I was appalled. "You can't have Thanksgiving dinner catered, Edward. It's…it's Thanksgiving! The meal is supposed to be homemade."

"This from the woman who's planning on eating a frozen turkey dinner on Thanksgiving?" He arched his eyebrow at me. "I can't cook, Bella, and I doubt anyone will care. At least catering means the food will be edible."

I shook my head in exasperation.

"I'm sure they'd prefer something you made yourself to anything you can get catered."

"Never let it be said I can't microwave with the best of them. Hungry Man dinners for 7, it is, then," Edward teased me.

"Seven? Who's coming?"

"My parents, First and Elizabeth, Emmett, Rose and EJ. I'll invite Jasper, but I don't know if he has other plans. He always did Thanksgiving with Charlotte's family."

I nodded.

"Would you like to come? I mean, if all you have to do is pack, maybe you can get it done on Wednesday? I can microwave you a dinner, too." He grinned at me.

"Edward, I don't want to intrude on a family dinner."

His smile dropped and he ran his hand through his hair, a signal he was uncomfortable.

"Actually, Bella, now that we're talking about it, it makes sense that you be there. Since we're still doing this…." He waved his hand between us half-heartedly.

He was right.

"Umm, I haven't cooked a meal for that many people in a long time," I protested weakly.

Edward looked horrorstruck.

"I wasn't asking you to cook, Bella. Christ." His voice was gravelly. "I mean as my guest, my girlfriend. We'll still get it catered."

I was about to protest when the waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.

"How are we doing?" she asked Edward.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rougher, still reflecting the strain of our conversation. It seemed to muddle the waitress. Edward looked up, waiting.

"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled a small note pad from the front pocket of her black apron and ripped off the bill, laying it on the table in front of him. "I'll be right back," she assured him before stepping away.

I reached over and snatched the bill from in front of him, fully intending on paying for my own meal since he hadn't even eaten.

"Bella…" he chastised, reaching across the table for the bill I was determined to pay.

I looked at the check in my hand and felt the blood drain from my face. Across the bottom Amber had written, "Call me. 773-824-.…"

I held it out to him. "This is for you," I muttered, looking everywhere but at his face. He plucked the check from my numb fingers. I heard his sharp intake of breath before he shifted and removed his wallet from his pocket. He threw some money along with the bill on the table.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's go." He stood swiftly and held a hand out to me. I took it and he assisted me to my feet. I moved to slide out of his jacket but he stopped me by sliding his arm around my waist. Grabbing our coats, Edward walked me towards the door. It wasn't until we were there that he stopped, accepted his jacket from me and then helped me into my coat.

We walked out to his car and he opened my door before walking around to his side and getting in.

"I'm sorry about that, Bella. She was way out of line. I hope you don't think…."

I reached over and patted his hand. "I was there, Edward, you did nothing to encourage her. She's just brazen. I just wasn't sure if you'd, you know, want…." I trailed off before shrugging.

"I suppose I deserve your doubt, but no, nothing's changed. I'm not looking for a relationship right now…."

I snorted, interrupting him. "I don't think she was offering you a relationship," I said with a breathy chuckle.

Edward stared at my obvious amusement before laughing quietly himself. "No, I suppose she wasn't."

We started driving when I thought of something.

"Can we go to your office?"

"Sure, do you need something from there? I can have it couriered to you tomorrow if you're tired."

"Well, I did leave a mess in your dressing room, but honestly," I paused, "I'd like my flowers."

Edward grinned at me before making a sudden left and heading back to the office.

"So, what do you say to Thanksgiving? We eat pretty early, usually. Two o'clock?"

"Thank you for the invitation. I'll certainly come, but you can't have the meal catered."

"Bella, really, I can't cook it."

"I'll cook it."

"Yeah, I already said that that's not going to happen."

I sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'll cook and you can help. How's that sound? Wouldn't that be more couple-y anyway?"

I could see him wavering.

"It'll be fun. I'll do all the shopping. You can buy the wine. Since we're eating early, though, it would be better if I slept over the night before. Unless…." I paused, not sure if I was overstepping my bounds.

"No, that's fine. You can sleep in the guest room."

We pulled up at our building and made our way up to his office. It was the familiar smell of furniture polish in the reception area that tipped me off.

"Edward," I whispered.

"What?" he stage-whispered back.

"Victoria…." I nodded my head towards his open office door. A wicked grin crossed his face.

"C'mon, babe," Edward said loudly, grabbing my hand and towing me towards his office, "I want to get you home." He winked at me conspiratorially.

Shaking my head, I followed him with a small grin. We entered the office. Victoria was studiously ignoring us as Edward continued to play his part.

"Oh," he said with fake surprise, "sorry to interrupt you, we'll only be a minute." He turned to me. "Babe, as sexy as you look wearing my shirt, would you change into something else? The cleaners are picking up tomorrow, and I want to send it out to be dry cleaned."

"Sure," I replied, mentally rolling my eyes at the endearment while enjoying the way Victoria's eyes narrowed.

I turned to walk away. I had just taken a step when I felt Edward's hand on my ass. He slapped me painlessly, though the sound rang through the room. I let out a sound between a squeak and a shout.

"I'll get you for that, _babe_," I threatened as I continued into the dressing room.

"I'll look forward to it," Edward called to me as I closed the door behind me.

As soon as I was alone I pulled off my suit jacket and removed Edward's shirt. I hung it on a hanger and hung the hanger on one of the racks that lined the walls. I straightened up the mess I'd left behind earlier before putting my suit jacket back on over my bra and then covering the whole thing with my warm coat. I gathered the sweats I'd worn earlier today and stuffed them into my bag before going back into the office.

"I'm ready," I told Edward, who was sitting at his desk reading something on his monitor. Victoria was nowhere to be found.

I raised my eyebrows in silent question. Edward titled his chin towards the bathroom and I nodded in understanding.

"Let's go, then," he replied. "I'll grab your flowers."

"Thank you."

We gathered our things and left the office without further interruption from Victoria. I found myself a little disappointed when I remembered the last time we left the office while Victoria was around.

Too bad there was no need for a grand display tonight.

We pulled up at my apartment just after 1 AM. I waited as Edward walked around the car and opened my door. I glance up at my window and gasped.

"What?"

"The light's on."

Edward frowned, his eyes following my gaze. You didn't leave it on?

"I pay my own electricity; I'm very good about shutting lights off."

"Want me to come up?"

I bit my lip in contemplation. I _would_ feel better if Edward came up, but I'd also feel worse. My apartment was a dump. A clean dump, but a dump nonetheless. Finally, I nodded. He'd be in and out in no time.

I led him up the stairs as I pulled my keys from my bag. We stopped in front of my door. Edward gently took the keys from my hand.

"Wait here," he said. He slipped the key into the lock and stepped into the room, leaving the door open behind him. I waited thirty seconds and followed him in when I didn't hear anything.

"Edward?" I called, when I didn't immediately see him.

"In here, Bella," he replied from the bathroom.

I walked over to the open door.

"You said your shower was broken? You called the super?"

"Yeah," I replied, the light dawning.

"Looks like he was here." He pointed at the new cold water handle.

"That explains it," I agreed, as we walked back into the main room.

Edward grimaced. "Thanksgiving weekend, you said, right?" He was obviously referring to my impending move.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"What's Angela's place like?"

"It's great," I told him. "Two bedrooms, two baths, there's a balcony off the living room and a dining room. I'm so excited."

"I can't wait to see it."

Edward seemed to realize that his casual assumption that he'd get to see my new place was a little out of line. It didn't bother me, but I couldn't see inviting him over. That would be blurring the line, wouldn't it?

"Um, yeah," I responded lamely.

"Yeah, okay, uhhh, I should get going." Edward took a few steps towards the door. I followed him.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Well, thanks for coming with me tonight. And for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"Anytime, Bella. You were terrific tonight. I'm surprised Esme hasn't called me to sing your praises already.

I laughed lightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Okay, well then, I guess I'll see you next Thursday?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be at the office by six so the car can pick us up together."

"Great. We have a very hectic week coming up. I'll be ready for an evening out by the time Thursday rolls around."

"Oh? Is there a lot going on?" I asked while we stood at the door.

"Meetings, the unveiling of a project we've been working on for most of the year, plus the usually day-to-day stuff." Edward shrugged.

"Well, good luck with everything."

"Thanks. Good night, Bella."

What happened next was a comedy of errors. I leaned across him to open the door and he startled. I realized that the way I leaned in looked like I was going to kiss him, so I pulled back quickly and thrust my hand at him to shake. After he jerked back from my not-a-kiss lean, he leaned back in to kiss me, assuming that's what I wanted. He tried to stop when he saw my extended hand, but his forward momentum was working against him. I clasped his hand as his lips came into contact with my cheek. He kissed me lightly as I shook his hand, half-heartedly.

"Good night, Edward," I said as I swung the door wide.

"Bye," was all he said as he left.

I closed the door behind him, shook my head, and then went to change for bed.

The rest of the week was, well…boring. I stopped by the financial aid office at UC and learned that as a single woman making the money I did, I qualified for almost no help. The financial aid officer gave me some literature on loans, but I was leery of indebting myself now. Of course, the only way to get my teaching certificate and Masters was to go to school, so I'd have to bite the bullet, most likely. The officer did ask me if my employer offered some sort of tuition reimbursement. I reminded myself to talk to Jasper or someone at the credit union next week.

When Alice called to tell me that my dress for the premiere was ready we had a lovely chat. She went into more detail than I needed regarding her relationship with Jasper. She was in love and so, it seemed, was he. I was a little surprised, she knew Jasper even less time than I did. Then again, I rarely saw one without the other anymore, so they were making up in hours together what they lacked in history.

I already had the dress for the premiere, as well as all the accessories, so I had no reason to shop. I spent Saturday packing up my belongings. I was surprised by how many boxes there were, considering how little I owned.

I tried to shake the uneasy feeling I had whenever I thought about the move. Jacob Black was helping me get my stuff to my new place. I told him about the move when we were chatting together at the club during the costume party. He offered then, to help, but I just assumed it was a polite offer made to keep up conversation.

I was surprised when he brought it up again at the backers' dinner on Thursday. He really didn't give me a chance to say no, and promised to have a pickup truck and a few friends there around midmorning the Friday after Thanksgiving. I accepted his offer, as it would make the move significantly easier. I was a little concerned that Edward would object to Jacob helping me, but Jacob was just a friend; a friend with a pickup truck. I'd buy the guys a few pizzas and some beer when they were done. Nothing extravagant.

I had just packed up the last box on Monday morning when my Blackberry rang. It was Edward.

"Bella, I have a problem I'm hoping you can help with," he jumped in as soon as we finished exchanging greetings. "Remember how I told you this was a very busy week here?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Cope is sick. Really sick. She's here, but she really needs to leave. Ms. Weber knows what to do to get me prepped for unveiling, but all the day to day stuff is already starting to pile up. I know I told you that you don't have to work in the office, but would you consider coming in until Mrs. Cope can come back?"

"I'm sure that there are others better qualified…" I started.

"Not really. Everyone is involved in this project, so all the assistants are busy. We could go to a temp agency, but that wouldn't be as good as having you here. Please, Bella, Ms. Weber is overdoing it, trying to be everywhere at once. If she passes out I'm really in trouble."

_If it would help Angela…_

"Okay, Edward, I'll come in."

"Great." The relief was evident in his voice. "Mrs. Cope's son is on his way to pick her up. How soon can you get here?"

I glanced at the clock. "About an hour and half, I think. I have to change and the next bus…."

"That's too long. You get changed and I'll send Demetri to pick you up. See you soon, Bella."

"Okay…." I answered, but he was already gone.

Twenty minutes later I was in the passenger seat of Demetri's car. We talked a little, explaining what it was he actually did for Cullen Enterprises. Besides managing the garage, he drove clients and executives when necessary, like today. He also acted like security. Various car dealers and car services were allowed into the garage to do mobile oil changes, tune ups and car washes. When someone had a service scheduled they'd leave their keys with Demetri who would make sure the job was done before contacting the employee to sign off on the work.

It took me less than 40 minutes from the time Edward called to walk into the office. Things didn't look like they normally did. The office seemed less organized and more frenzied.

"Hey, Ang."

"Oh, Bella. Thank God."

She gave me a quick rundown of everything I'd need to do, and then routed both her line and Mrs. Cope's line to the phone that was now on my desk in Edward's office. She handed me a printed list of everyone whose calls were to be routed back to her or to Edward. Everyone else was to leave a message. She handed me a box full of files and asked me to file them.

"People still have paper files?" I asked, surprised.

She laughed and waved at the large file cabinets in the back of the reception area.

"Would I be a huge bitch if I asked you to get me lunch around noon?"

"Of course, not Ang. Whatever you need. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is just a trial by fire, you know what I mean? Mrs. Cope was teaching me a lot of the stuff that they need for Wednesday, but I didn't expect to be wholly responsible for it."

"Let me know if I can help in any way, Ang. Please."

"Thanks, Bella, I will. You can go right in, Mr. Cullen is expecting you."

I carried the box of files and my stuff into Edward's office. He was on the phone, but looked up and smiled at me as I walked in. I went right to my desk and plugged my laptop into the outlet that had been installed under my desk. I hung up my coat and stowed my bag before picking up the box of filing and returning to reception.

I left the door open so I could hear the phone ring. Which it did. Over and over and over. I took messages and routed a few calls to Angela. The constant interruptions slowed down my filing. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

"Angela, I'll grab you some lunch now. What do you want?"

"Just a turkey sandwich, please. And one of those little bags of carrot sticks and a Coke." She handed me $10. "You might want to ask Mr. Cullen. He forgets to eat when he gets real busy like this. If you buy him something it's less likely that he'll starve."

I walked back into Edward's office. He was on the phone again. I mimed eating and he nodded, pulling out his wallet and handing me $50. "Anything," he mouthed before making a hand motion telling me to buy for me and Angela, too.

"Thanks," I mouthed back.

I walked back to reception and handed Angela back her $10. "Lunch is on the boss," I told her.

"Remind me to thank him," she laughed.

"Will do," I promised. I set my phone to go straight to voicemail so it shouldn't bother you."

"Great."

Twenty minutes later I was back with three bagged lunches. I'd gotten all of us turkey sandwiches, but made Edward's a club. What man doesn't like bacon on his sandwiches, I reasoned. All three of us also had bagged carrots as well as drinks. As a little treat I added chocolate chip cookies to each order. Things were hectic, and chocolate chip cookies made everything better.

I delivered the lunches and sat down at my desk to eat mine after setting my phone to ring. There were 8 voicemails and I had only been gone 20 minutes. I listened to them as I ate, giving two to Angela and one to Edward, and saving the rest for the end of the week.

If I thought that Monday was crazy, it was nothing compared to Tuesday. The day started when Edward took a call from Mrs. Cope's son. She was being admitted to the hospital for dehydration. I set up a floral delivery for the hospital and scheduled a fruit basket to be delivered to her house at the end of the week. People ran in and out of Edward's office all day. I kept the phones quiet and ran interference for Angela as much as I could. Once again I got lunches. Around three o'clock I sat with Angela in the bathroom, while she cried out her frustration and fear. I had confidence in her abilities. and Edward had been very encouraging and complimentary.

It was a long ass day. I didn't get home until after 10, and I left before Angela and Edward.

On Wednesday I held down the fort. Edward and Angela left the office around 8:30. It was very quiet in Edward's office as everyone knew he'd be out for the day. I answered a few calls, sorted mail, and updated Edward's calendar all before lunch. I ran downstairs and brought my lunch back to the office so that the phone wouldn't go directly to voicemail for too long.

It was almost four o'clock when I could hear a loud noise working its way up the elevator shaft. It sounded like someone was yelling. As it got closer I could make out Edward's voice, but not his words. I stood by the couch, eyes glued to the door. When the door opened the noise level went up exponentially.

Have you ever seen the clowns come out of the little car at the circus? That's what happened when the elevator doors opened. People came pouring forth. First was Edward, followed closely by Angela. A woman I recognized as sitting on the Board of Directors was next, followed by Emmett and Jasper and their assistants. Four more people followed and they hastily sent the elevator back to the lobby to pick up more.

I was instantly able to pick up the positive vibes. Edward was laughing with Angela when he spied me.

"There you are!" he yelled. He took two long steps towards me, threw his arms around my waist, picked me up and twirled me around.

"Congratulations?" I offered.

"Damned right!" Edward replied. "We blew them out of the water. No one else even came even close!"

The elevator binged and opened once more, spilling at least 10 more people into the office, including Felix who led a server from the cafeteria who was pushing a cart with bottles of champagne and crystal flutes. In no time corks were popping and people were spread out all over reception and Edward's office. I watched as Edward made his way over to Angela's desk. He leaned over and said something quietly in her ear. A brilliant smile came over her face.

The swirl of emotion that came over me as I watched their interaction surprised me. I was so happy for Angela and her obvious success. I was sure that Edward was just complimenting her or thanking her, but a small tinge of jealousy settled in the pit of my stomach. It intensified when he reached out and squeezed her shoulder in a familiar way. He said something else to her and she lit up even more before grabbing her phone and making a call.

I talked with Emmett and Jasper. They sang Edward's praises and thanked me for coming in to lend a hand. I brushed off their compliments, but they argued that every bit helped. Then they poured me another glass of champagne.

And another.

It was two hours later when Edward climbed on the coffee table, champagne bottle in hand, and started thanking people. The party had only grown once quitting time came around. Angela was still there, sitting on Ben's lap. Edward had told her to call him up to celebrate. A few other people, who hadn't gone to the presentation but were important to the process, were invited up. The only uncomfortable note was J.J. I caught him staring at me at one point. Later, he touched my arm when he spoke to me.

Emmett suggested moving the party to a local bar. A dozen of us agreed to the idea, and before I knew it I was back in the Cock and Bull. The atmosphere there was much less business, much more celebration. Alice joined us an hour later. She immediately curled up on Jasper's lap, competing with Ben and Angela for cutest couple. I helped Emmett deal with his drunken assistant, staying with her while he called her a cab. They had a great relationship fostered by his easygoing nature and Rosalie's approval of the fact that she was openly gay.

Jasper's assistant left shortly afterwards, followed by the various Board members who had accompanied us leaving just Angela, Ben, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and me.

Eventually, Emmett decided to head home. He wanted to see EJ before Rose put him down for the night.

"And besides," he boomed, "I want to celebrate with my wife."

Edward shook his head at his brother's off-color remark. When it was just the six of us, we settled around a round table and ordered some appetizers. It wasn't long before Jasper and Alice decided to call it a night. I think the fact that she hadn't left his lap all night was a deciding factor.

"Angela," Edward started when it was just the four of us, "I can't thank you enough. You really went above and beyond this week. If I had any doubts about your ability to fill Mrs. Cope's shoes when she retires, you showed, this week, that you are more than ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Angela said, simply.

"Bella, thank you so much for stepping in this week. I'm sure that Angela agrees we couldn't have done it without you." Angela nodded enthusiastically.

I shook my head, but smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

"It's getting late, Ang," Ben commented. "I'll walk you back to the office so you can get your car."

"Okay." Ben and Angela stood.

"Thanks again," Edward reiterated. Angela waved and Ben stuck out his hand to shake Edward's. "Goodnight, Mr. Cullen, Bella."

"Good night, Ben."

"Good night, Mr. Cheney."

The two made their way out of the bar, leaving Edward and me alone. We sat facing one another on one side of the table.

"We should probably get going, too," I told him. "I have a busy day with Alice tomorrow."

Edward frowned, his jovial mood evaporating.

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

My stomach dropped. Was he going to tell me he didn't want me to go to the premiere?

"On Thursday, I told you that you wouldn't have to work in the office anymore, yet you were gracious enough to step up when I really needed you. You've more than fulfilled your hours this week."

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"Bella?" he said softly.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, hoping he didn't hear the catch in my voice.

He leaned forward and took my hands in his, his face a few inches from mine. "Would you come to the premiere with me, not because I pay you and not because you 'should,' but because you want to? As my date?"

I could feel my disappointment drain away.

"Yes, Edward," I breathed. He closed the short distance between us, kissing me softly on the lips. My eyes fluttered closed, and I lost myself in the sensation of his lips on mine. I pressed forward a little harder and tilted my head a bit more, kissing him once…twice….

I parted my lips and felt him do the same. Our tongues touched, tentatively at first and then with more ease. Edward released my hands and brought his palms up to my face before sliding them into my hair. I dropped my hands to his thighs and ran my nails down them lightly, until I reached his knees. We sat like this for a few moments, kissing, touching each other familiarly.

Edward groaned and drew his knees together capturing my legs between his. He pulled his hands gently from my hair, sliding them down my sides until they rested on my waist. He drew me forward and I followed his urging, sliding off my chair and into his lap.

He held me tightly, raising his head to continue kissing me as my position shifted. I relaxed my legs, causing my left to move against his obvious arousal. This wasn't the first time I'd felt him like this, but this was the first time I'd sat in his lap. Our position was more intimate. A small wave of panic rose in me when I realized I didn't want to stop.

His arms tightened around me, crushing me to his chest, settling my ass firmly on his erection. This time it was me who moaned. My hand rested on his chest, my nails scratching him lightly through the fabric of his dress shirt.

He broke from my mouth suddenly, leaving me gasping. He ran his nose lightly along my jaw, his lips brushing the side of my neck. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I tilted my head against his as if I were resting on him. We sat like this for several long minutes, breathing deeply…calming down.

Finally, Edward sighed. I raised my head so he could raise his.

"Bella?" His voice was deeper than usual and raspy.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"We should go."

I swallowed hard before nodding. I stood on wobbly legs as Edward rose slowly to stand beside me. Taking my hand, he led me from the bar and out to his car. We drove to my apartment in silence. When we were in front of my building he got out to open my door and helped me out.

We walked to the vestibule. He waited while I dug out my keys.

"Um, congratulations on your success today," I said, trying to restart the conversation with something safe.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Six, right?"

"I'll come get you here. You don't need to come to the office."

"Won't it be easier?"

"Maybe, but that's not how I treat my dates." He gave me a small smile.

"Oh, right. Okay. Well then, I guess I'll see you here at six?"

"Yeah."

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I turned and entered the hallway. I stopped in front of the elevator and turned to look back at Edward. He was still standing outside the door watching me. I stared at him until the elevator door opened. I gave him a small wave, which he returned before I stepped in, cutting off my view of him.

~**~*

If something seems familiar, it's 'cause you've read it before. I referenced both _Twilight_ and _Midnight Sun _in this chapter. Hope you don't mind. It fit and I' m a canon h00r.

Many thanks to Lillie Cullen who mentioned THTF during her interview over at the Altered Lions and Sacrificial Lambs blog:

alsltwilight(dot)/?zx=cf343d618ec8fcea

Lillie's Lessons trilogy is must read for serious fanfic connoisseurs.

I was asked to write a rec for 107yearoldvirgin's _Decoy_ for the Fictionator's blog this week. Check out my rec and then check out the story.

fictionators(dot)com/2010/04/decoy-by-107yearoldvirgin(dot)html

107yearoldvirgin is one of the good ones, peeps. She updates regularly and writes fun and interesting stories.

Congrats to Stephenie Meyer for _Twilight's_ inclusion on the ALA's list of most contested books of 2009. (She's #5 on the list.) Keep up the good work Stephenie! The fact that one of the arguments against her books is that they are sexually explicit proves that the people complaining don't actually read before making their accusations.

ala(dot)org/ala/issuesadvocacy/banned/frequentlychallenged/21stcenturychallenged/2009/index(dot)cfm

I'm up for a Faithful Shipper award. Round 2 voting is done, but check out the site for some great fic recs. If I make it to the final round on May 2 I'll be sure to let you know!

Thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com/


	31. First Date

Sorry it's late, folks. As anyone who visited my thread knows, I was in San Diego for a little vacay two weeks ago. That seriously cut into my writing time as did an unexpected full week of work upon my return.

Dedicated to my 3000th reviewer, who is also my friend and beta, Kristi. I love you, bb. You got me to 3000 on my birthday. What a delightful gift.

Without further ado…

Chapter 31 – First Date

Previously…

"_Would you come to the premiere with me, not because I pay you and not because you 'should,' but because you want to? As my date?"_

"_Yes, Edward…"_

**EPOV**

I considered the night as I drove away from Bella's atrocious apartment. I found myself doing something I hadn't done in years--thinking about my feelings. The unfamiliar effort was leaving me more confused than ignoring the emotions would have.

I discounted the uncomfortable state of affairs in my pants. The time it took to leave the bar and drive to her place was not enough to tame _that_ monster, so I just ignored it. _That_ response I understood. Hell, it was expected. Bella was a beautiful woman and an amazing kisser. I had no doubt she could get a rise out of dead man.

No, what confused me was the overwhelming desire I had to return to her apartment and force her to come home with me. Not for sex, though Lord knew that would be amazing, but to get her away from that horrendous place. No matter what she said, that neighborhood wasn't safe.

I wanted her to be safe. I wanted to protect her.

I thought back to the night of the club opening and the decision Jasper and I made not to leave her there. Our expensive car had attracted unwanted attention.

Now that I thought about it, it was hard to imagine that Bella coming and going in expensive clothes and at odd hours had not been noticed by the local populace, which seemed to have nothing better to do than stand in the street and keep an eye on the neighbors.

It took every ounce of my self control to not turn the car around and return to her. We had taken a small step tonight. If I went all Neanderthal on her who knows how far I could set this…whatever it was we had…back.

I grasped that straw to help settle my mind. We had taken a step tonight. Bella had agreed to go out with me--not as a job assignment, or because I paid her to--but because she wanted to.

At least that's what I hoped she agreed to.

Doubt flooded my mind. Had I been clear enough? Did I make my intentions known? I asked her out on a date--an honest to goodness first date. Did she 'get' that? I reviewed the conversation in my head. I think I even said, "date." Yes. Yes, I did. Yes, there was no way that she could have misinterpreted that.

Right?

I sighed and decided that this line of thinking wasn't helping me at all. At this point, all I could do was make sure it was a date that she'd remember. If she wasn't sure going in, she'd know by the end of the night that I meant it when I asked her to attend "as my date."

I pulled into my reserved space at my condo, and headed upstairs. Trying to plan anything tonight was probably useless. I was exhausted. It had been one of the longest days of my life. Ms. Weber had picked up right where Mrs. Cope left off, but the presentation, though successful, had still been stressful.

Giving up, I stripped as I walked through my bedroom, dropping clothes along the way. I'd be in better shape to think about the premiere tomorrow after a decent night's sleep. I'd already given Angela leave to stroll in whenever she felt like tomorrow. Perhaps, I'd take the same liberty. After today's coup, I could afford a few hours off.

* * *

The hazy morning light woke me, and I glanced at the clock on my bedside table--7 AM. For cryin' out loud, I could sleep in, and all I managed was an extra hour? I tried to close my eyes and return to my slumber, but my insistent morning wood and my runaway thoughts quickly made sleep impossible.

Sighing, I rose from bed and shuffled into the bathroom. A hot shower and a session with my right hand while remembering the feel of Bella's soft bottom on my lap yesterday, proved to be awakening. Clean and…relieved, I dressed quickly and brewed myself a quick cup of coffee in my French press, pouring it into a travel mug before making my way to my car.

Traffic was considerably heavier at this hour, compared to my usual commute time, but I didn't worry about my planned late arrival. I had expected to find my office empty, but Angela was already at her desk.

"Ms. Weber, I thought I told you to take some time off this morning?"

"I was a little late, Mr. Cullen," she offered me an impertinent grin, "Just not as late as you."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at her unoffending insolence. I chuckled and raised my mug to her in mock salute to her verbal barb.

"Anything pressing come in this morning?"

"A few in-house calls of congratulations, nothing requiring your immediate attention."

I nodded.

"I spoke with Mrs. Cope's son. She's doing much better, recovered from the dehydration, no more fever. He says she'll be in on Monday."

"Thank you. Did we send her something?"

"Um, yeah. Bella sent her something on Tuesday, flowers and teas, I think."

I smiled. Tea, no surprise there.

"Great, thank you."

Once in my office, I took a moment to revel in the lack of a looming deadline before turning my thoughts to tonight's premiere, or more specifically, my first date with Bella.

I was surprised by my nervousness. I'd been out with Bella many times. We'd spent time together both personally and professionally. Hell, we'd slept in the same bed more than once. But this was different.

While Bella had forgiven me, and we seemed to be back on track, I still saw tonight as a fresh start, a chance to let Bella know that I was interested in something real. I mulled over the idea of the ideal first date. Movies were usually a pretty good choice for first dates, right? You weren't stuck sitting face-to-face in case conversation was stilted. You both had something else to command your attention in case you were bored.

Of course, none of that mattered, really. Bella and I didn't have a problem with conversation, and she was anything but boring. As a matter of a fact, she was one of the most interesting people I knew. The challenge tonight would be showing Bella a different Edward. Not her boss Edward, and God forbid, not the asshole Edward I'd been channeling lately.

What could I do to make our time tonight seem less like an appearance and more like a date? I searched the dark recesses of my mind for previous first-date behavior. My last first date was almost a year ago with Tanya; if you could consider hooking up after a night of clubbing a first date.

Probably not.

Well, the car was picking her up around six. What if I canceled the car and picked her up myself? That would be decidedly more date-like.

What else? Flowers? I thought back to the dances I'd attended in high school, and even my first date with Jessica. Flowers were always appreciated. Roses? Too formal. Something simple, like daisies, didn't seem appropriate. I clicked on my web browser and brought up the list of flower meanings I'd used when I bought Bella the hyacinths. I scanned the list until I saw "Sunflowers: adoration, homage, devotion."

Sunflowers didn't seem like an obvious choice, but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea.

I made quick call to the florist, and they assured me they could put together a bouquet consisting of several stems that would be understated, but beautiful.

I scanned my email and found an alert for the website that had posted the picture of Bella and Mike. I grimaced thinking about it. I knew that there was nothing going on between them, and my conversation with the kid convinced me he was harmless, but thinking about it still bothered me.

I clicked on the link in the email.

_**Marking His Territory**_

_**Edward Cullen's most recent outing with his current gal pal was to the same watering hole where she was recently caught in the arms of another man.**_

"_**Edward was devastated when he found out about Bella straying," says a source close to the Chicago's Most Eligible Bachelor. "He was quite put out by Bella's public display, and the two fought terribly."**_

_**Ultimately, it seems, they've decided to give it another try by erasing the memories of Bella and her erstwhile suitor, and replacing them with memories of their own.**_

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the over-the-top sensationalizing in the short article.

The picture that accompanied the article, however, set my thoughts reeling. I was immediately struck by how natural it looked to have Bella wedged in my lap. My next thought was a little less innocent as the sight of the two of us melded together from lips to hips caused my dick to twitch as I remembered her soft skin and sweet mouth. Finally, I felt the familiar annoyance at the paparazzis' blatant disregard for people's privacy.

_You don't want this relationship to be private_, a small, nagging voice reminded me.

It was true, but my intentions regarding the public's awareness of our relationship had changed. Before, I wanted my relationship with Bella to be public so it would serve as a shield, a way to keep the unwanted women away. Now, I wanted to shout from the rooftops that Bella Swan was mine. I wanted everyone to know, so that my presence would keep other men away.

How did this happen?

I shook my head and decided not to think about how I ended up here. Instead, I wanted to focus on where we'd go from here.

**BPOV**

A date?

A date.

A date!

Unless I'm sadly mistaken, Edward asked me out on an honest to goodness date.

I think.

As I lay in bed on Thursday morning, I replayed his words in my head. Yes, he had definitely said "date."

I hadn't been on a real date in a long time. What would Edward expect? Would he hold my hand and be on his best behavior like a first time date would be? Or would he want to pick up where we left off at our last appearance?

Both scenarios had their perks. A real first date with a man like Edward, well, with the man Edward could be when he wasn't going all "CEO," could be wonderful. I knew from personal experience that Edward knew how to treat a woman well.

On the other hand, picking up where we left off last night would be… _No, Bella! He's your boss, not your boyfriend._ Just remembering the kiss in the bar had me rubbing my thighs together.

I sighed. I really needed to wrap my head around the realities of our situation. What Edward and I did in public was for public consumption. Our private interactions were much more professional.

How screwed up was that?

Flinging the covers off, I stood up and contemplated my day. I had a noontime appointment for a set and style so that meant showering early. My Balenciaga dress, Christian Louboutin shoes, and Chanel bag were already here thanks to Riley.

After the longest shower I could take, I wrapped up and settled down at my computer. I quickly scanned my email, frowning when I saw a news alert. Clicking the link I was treated to a picture of myself, firmly ensconced in Edward's lap, at the Cock and Bull last night. The accompanying article was just short of offensive with the misleading details and an unnamed "source."

Shutting the screen in disgust, I quickly dressed and decided to head out early. I'd grab something to eat before going to the salon.

Six hours later I was nervously pacing the floor of my apartment. This was just ridiculous as I had nothing to be nervous about. I'd been seen in public with Edward many times. We'd been together at business and social functions in the past. We'd even slept in the same bed more than once. None of these facts help settle the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, however.

A soft knock on the door grabbed my complete attention. I froze momentarily before making my way to the door. I swallowed before taking a deep breath.

Edward stood in the doorway, striking in a black on black ensemble. Then again, he could have been in board shorts and a hoodie and still would have looked fantastic. He smiled when he saw me, his eyes taking in my short dress and high heels, before settling on my face.

"You look lovely," he said appreciatively.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

He grinned in response before pulling his arm around from behind him.

"For you," he stated, holding out a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Oh!" I was both surprised and pleased. I took the bouquet, which was wrapped in layers of paper and tied with a fanciful ribbon, and tilted my head down to inhale their fresh fragrance.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with another smile.

It took a few minutes to dig out a vase from my carefully packed belongings. Edward waited near my door quietly. Every time I looked at him, though, his eyes were trained on me. I picked up my wrap from the end of my bed and walked over to him as quickly as I could in my ridiculously high heels. He took the wrap from me gently and secured it over my shoulders before indicating I should walk in front of him.

We were down on the sidewalk in a few moments and walked to his car.

"I thought we were taking a limo?" I asked, confused, but not disappointed, when I saw Edward's Aston Martin.

"I wanted to pick you up myself," he answered, with a sheepish grin and small shrug. I couldn't help smiling at him in return.

"I'm glad," I told him before confessing, "I love your car."

He held the door for me, I slid into the seat before he walked around the car and got in on the driver's side. We pulled smoothly out into traffic.

"Have you heard from Mrs. Cope?" I asked, genuinely curious and concerned about Edward's assistant.

"Angela spoke with her son earlier today. She's doing better and plans on coming in on Monday."

"That's good news."

"Yes, it is."

Edward and I made small talk as we made our way to the theater where the movie was premiering. Our conversation was comfortable, and I marveled how easy it was to talk to him. Our circumstances couldn't be more different, but we found common ground on so many topics.

We joined the queue of cars pulling up in front of the theater. When it was finally our turn, a valet pulled open my door and offered me his hand. Before I could take it, however, Edward was there, shouldering him out of the way gently and offering me his hand instead. I smiled up at him as I accepted.

He pulled me towards him as we stepped onto the red carpet, and wound his arm around my waist. Edward leaned down to my ear and started pointing out various dignitaries. It was difficult to see from where we were, and the blinding flashes didn't help.

We made our way down the red carpet, separating briefly for individual pictures. I praised Alice as my stylist, and recited the names of the designers whose work encompassed my outfit. We met up again at the end of the carpet and continued inside. Edward was quiet, and I took a moment to remember my previous concerns regarding this event.

When Edward and I first started working together, just over a month ago, I saw this premiere as our first public social outing. I remembered the conversation I had with Alice. "It's not something Edward would normally take a coworker to. He mentioned that he often went to openings with Tanya. When people see us there together, they're going to assume that we're seeing each other socially."

_Ha!_ It certainly hadn't taken a month for the press to ferret us out as a couple.

I felt Edward's hand slide from my waist to my hip as he pulled me a little closer. I looked up at him only to find him looking down at me. A huge smile came across my face unbidden, and he smiled at me in return before bending slightly and burying his face in my neck. He nuzzled me briefly before kissing me once and raising his head.

The damage was done. I could still feel his warm face pressed against my skin. I had to stop myself from touching the spot where he had kissed me. Goose bumps covered my neck, shoulder, and bare arm. Even my nipples got into the act, hardening and pressing against the fabric of my self-adhesive bra, making it even more uncomfortable than it was when I'd first put it on.

I shook myself from my Edward-induced haze and focused on the people around me. Some I recognized easily, their celebrity preceding them. Others I thought I recognized, possibly from the club; they were people well-known on the local scene. It was then that I saw Tanya.

The conversation Edward and I first had about this evening returned to me,

"_Um, you received an invitation to a movie premiere for November 19__th__."_

"_Really? That's strange. I've attended plenty, but it was Tanya, not me, who was always invited. What movie?"_

"_I don't remember the name right now. Some supernatural teenaged romance…"_

"_Oh! That invitation is for me. My friend, Seth, is a screenwriter. This is his first big studio film. I didn't know they were having an opening in Chicago. We'll definitely go to that."_

Tanya was always invited to local premieres. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her. She froze when she met my gaze, and I suddenly understood Edward's possessive hold on me. He must have seen her first.

We walked past her unhurriedly. She didn't exactly ignore us, and her body language was conflicted as well. She wanted to maintain the charade that she broke up with Edward, and enough time had certainly passed that it was acceptable for him to be seen in public with another girl. I'm sure she also wanted to avoid another physical altercation. I couldn't help the sly smile that overtook my features when I remembered laying her out not once, but twice when she attacked me at the club.

Edward chuckled and shook his head as if he could read my thoughts.

Off to one side, several important behind-the-scenes people were being interviewed. Edward pointed out the director and one of the producers. Their names were unfamiliar to me. However, the screenwriter, the guy Edward described as his "friend" when we first accepted this invitation, was all too well known to me.

"That's Seth," I hissed.

"I told you my friend Seth was the screenwriter for this movie. It's why the invitation came addressed to me and not Tanya."

"Your friend," I spat—with friends like Seth…

"I know, Bella. I know. We can avoid him if you like. He'll be busy all night, anyway."

I nodded and wondered why we bothered to come at all after what happened at the reunion. Edward and I made our way to the still nearly empty theater. Seating was assigned and I was pleasantly surprised with our excellent view, considering we weren't among the muckity-mucks in attendance, just a well-known local and his unknown date.

People began filing in almost immediately after we were settled. Our seats at the end of the aisle meant we were forced to stand over and over again as our rowmates made their way to their seats. It wasn't too long, however, before everyone was seated.

Pretty girls in short dresses began roaming the theater, offering us red-and-white striped, cardboard containers of warm popcorn. Edward and I each took one. Other servers offered drinks and candy, completing the whole stereotypical movie-going experience.

Several of the people involved in the movie were congregating on the floor near the screen. A long table and a microphone on a stand were before them. I grimaced when I realized the vacant row behind us was reserved for these people. We might be sitting closer to Seth than I preferred.

It wasn't long before we were being welcomed to the premiere. The director and producer spoke briefly about the show and the stars smiled and waved while cameras flashed all around the room.

Eventually, everyone began filing up the stairs to the row behind us. Despite being bothered by Seth's presence, I was excited by the obvious energy and buzz in the theater. As the lights dimmed I grinned stupidly at Edward and did a little bob and weave in my seat. Edward laughed lightly at my antics and leaned towards me.

"Having fun?"

"I am. Thank you so much for bringing me."

"Believe me, it's my pleasure." Edward maintained eye contact until it was too dark to see. As the title sequence began to play I felt, rather than saw, him settle back and turn his attention to the screen.

Suddenly, I was nervous. Again, I internally scoffed at my feelings. Why was I nervous around Edward? Our arms were sharing the rest between us and I could feel the warmth of his skin through his suit jacket. He shifted slightly and, for a moment, I thought he was going to take my hand, but he didn't.

I was instantly transported back to high school and the awkwardness of first dates. Losing sleep over the does-he-or-doesn't-he like me angst that preceded actual dating. Then, there was the uncertainty experienced before each new step: hand holding, the goodnight kiss, the phone calls, and whatever came next.

Edward and I had come close to second base _in public_ in the past. Yet, here I was, heart racing, wondering if he'd try to hold my hand in the darkened movie theater. My anxiety level continued to rise as I worked hard at paying attention to the show being played before me.

Twice in the first few minutes I thought that he was reaching for my hand, but was wrong. I watched as the couple in front of us cozied up to one another, him with his arm around her, her resting her head on his shoulder. Other couples began relaxing together, holding hands, or leaning in towards one another.

It was nearly fifteen minutes into the show when Edward removed his arm from the rest entirely. A small wave of disappointment washed over me until he swiftly brought his hand back up and grasped mine lightly. He pulled my hand over the armrest and laid our clasped hands on his leg.

I sighed in relief, louder than I had intended, and sunk into my seat a little more, leaning towards Edward. I heard him shift as he leaned towards me as well. Holding his hand allowed me to relax and finally enjoy the movie, which was really very good. I would have loved to compliment Seth on it, had I had any intention of ever speaking to him again.

The lights came up, and I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. We both stood and stretched. Edward's arm settled around my waist once more as he guided me out of the row and onto the stairs.

"What's next?" I asked him

"Cocktail reception in the lobby," he replied, nodding his head towards the exit. We exited the theater and followed the crowd towards the transformed lobby. Tall tables were scattered around the large space. Several bars were set up, and I could see two distinct carving stations. Edward led me over to a table.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"It's fine. I need to use the restroom before the line gets too long," I said, shooting a glance at the ladies' room.

"I'll wait for you here. What would you like to drink?"

"Anything's fine," I told him, before making my way to the restroom.

I was lucky to get into a stall right away. I sighed deeply and took a moment to relax as soon as I closed the door behind me. I pulled a compact from my purse and reapplied my lipstick. I was just about to leave the stall when I heard Tanya's shrill voice.

She was laughing at some comment her companion had made.

"So Tanya, I saw that Edward is here," an unfamiliar, overly-sweet voice commented.

"So?" Even I could hear her feigned nonchalance.

"So, is that the same girl he brought to the club a few weeks ago?"

"I have no idea." Tanya dismissed the question airily.

Someone snorted.

"C'mon Tanya, you must remember the girl from _that_ night." This comment came from someone else.

"You'd think I would," she replied, obviously stung. "Must be someone different."

I heard general murmurs of agreement. I really wanted to rejoin Edward, but didn't want to have to pass through the women currently congregated outside the stalls. I waited another few moments before realizing they had no intentions of leaving soon.

Metaphorically hiking up my big girl panties, I flushed the toilet and left the stall. No one paid me any mind until I reached the sinks and began washing my hands. The girl at the next sink was studying my face in the mirror. Her eyes went wide with recognition.

Before she could say anything I rinsed my hands and began walking out, pulling a paper towel from the dispenser as I passed by.

I exited the restroom and started wending my way back towards the table Edward had chosen. I stopped short when I saw him speaking to Seth. I hesitated a moment, trying to wait him out. However, the women from the ladies' room had exited and were approaching me from behind. I took a panicked step in Edward's direction and his eyes snapped to me, causing Seth to follow his gaze.

I took a reluctant step towards the table before remembering that I had nothing to be ashamed of. Seth and his friends had treated me poorly. I maintained my dignity throughout the whole mess. Once again marshalling my inner strength, I approached the table and stood next to Edward. He kissed me lightly on the temple.

I turned to face Seth.

"Bella," he greeted me. I could detect a tinge of worry in his tone.

"Seth," I replied, nodding my head at him while maintaining eye contact.

"Um, like I was saying to Edward just now, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last time we were together. We're not in college anymore. What happened that night, it wasn't cool. I have no excuse and don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted to let you know that I am sorry."

It was easy to be merciful in the face of his obviously sincere apology.

I cleared my throat.

"Thank you, Seth."

He smiled in obvious relief.

"Edward's been my friend for a long time. Please don't hate me forever."

"I don't hate you."

Seth frowned, before nodding. "You're very gracious. I should never have believed those guys when they said that you were just some flavor of the month."

Edward's eyes flashed, and I couldn't help the small gasp.

"They said what?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"It was Sam, man. He's been such a douche since Kathleen left him. I don't blame her and who would have thought he'd even care, the way he slept around."

This seemed to make sense to Edward, but I was still in the dark, though I gathered that Sam had a problem with fidelity. However, I could sense the tension between them easing as Seth's justification explained something to Edward. They spoke briefly about friends who hadn't made it to the reunion before the man I recognized as the movie's director walked over. Seth introduced us.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Bella," the director said to me. "Do you act, or just model?"

I laughed at his mistaken impression. "I'm no actress or model, Chris, but thank you."

"Really? Wow. You have a fantastic look."

I could feel my skin heating thanks to his compliment. Edward ran his hand down my arm before leaning into my ear and whispering, "He's right. You do look fantastic."

The three men spoke briefly before Seth and Chris were pulled away to meet someone else.

Waiters were circulating offering finger foods and champagne. Edward and I eventually abandoned our table and made the rounds. During this time, he always had at least one hand on me. From time to time, he'd kiss my hand, my cheek or my temple. After a few hours, during which Edward schooled me in the fine art of schmoozing, the crowd started to thin.

I looked around with a tired sigh.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and he offered to get my wrap and his coat. I stood near one of the tables thinking about the evening and deciding it was certainly the best first date I'd ever gone on when I became aware of someone behind me.

"Why don't I know you?"

I turned quickly and came face to face with Tanya.

"Excuse me?"

"Where did you come from? You can't be a local. I'd at least be aware of you if you were from around here. Where did Edward find you?"

"We met at work."

"Unlikely. The only women in his office are that Weber girl and old Mrs. Cope."

Tanya pursed her lips and looked at me as if considering something.

"Edward's always dated high profile women, but you seem to have come out of nowhere. No one around here knows who you are or where you came from. You're no one that the press recognizes."

Screwing up my courage I responded, "I don't know what to tell you, Tanya. We met in his office a few weeks ago."

"And what, exactly, do you do at CE?"

"The nature of Ms. Swan's employment is really none of your concern, Tanya," Edward interrupted, before I could answer.

"Edward," she responded with a false laugh. "Your little girlfriend and I were just having a friendly chat."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, it's getting late and we were just about to leave."

"Of course. Of course. So nice to see you again, Edward. And you, Bella. We must continue this conversation the next time we meet. Goodnight."

With that, Tanya waved her hand and walked away from us.

"I'm sorry about that, Bella. I didn't realize she was still here."

"It's no problem. She was surprisingly cordial, but curious. It bothers her that she doesn't know who I am."

"You've got nothing to hide, and neither do I. If she wants to waste her time digging around, that's her business." He wrapped my pashmina around my shoulders. "Ready?"

Hand in hand, we walked outside and waited while the valet brought up the car. Edward held my door as I sat inside and quickly walked around the car. Again, I was delighted by our easy conversation. We both avoided discussing Seth or Tanya, but still managed to find plenty to discuss.

I was startled and disappointed by how fast we arrived back at my apartment. When Edward got out to open my door, the butterflies descended on me once again. Was he going to kiss me goodnight? I mentally rolled my eyes. How was it that this man made me feel like I was fifteen again?

Edward didn't drop my hand after helping me out of the car. We walked to my building, about a half a block away, and slowly made our way upstairs. We were quieter now, and I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but was afraid of the word vomit I might spew in my nervousness.

We stopped in front of my door. I turned to thank him for a lovely evening. The words died on my lips when I saw his intense stare.

Marshalling my courage, I licked my lips and opened my mouth, inhaling to speak.

"Bella…." he started, stepping closer to me before I could say anything. I took a half step away until my back was pressed against my door. Edward leaned in, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

I exhaled lightly through my parted lips, "I did too," I answered breathily.

He was so close, and I couldn't retreat any further. He eyes flickered from mine to my mouth and back. He leaned in further and my eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of his kiss.

Just as his soft, warm lips touched mine, the wail of a car alarm pierced the quiet night.

"Shit!" Edward was away from me in a flash. I stumbled forward against the sudden lack of resistance.

"I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder. "Go inside!"

Instead of listening, I followed him at a slower pace. By the time I made way downstairs and to his car, he was cursing a blue streak and appraising the damage done to the driver's side door where someone had tried to break in.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry…."

He cut me off harshly.

"I told you to go inside, Bella." He made a noise of disgust deep in his throat. "I've been telling you for weeks that this neighborhood isn't safe. You're not safe here. You know what?" He pointed at the car with his thumb. "Get in!" He popped the locks on the car with his remote.

"What?" My voice was incredulous.

"Get in. Now. We're starting to attract too much attention in this neighborhood. You can't stay here."

"Edward- I… What?" I was confused and more than a little annoyed by his tone of voice.

"Get in the car, Isabella. You're coming with me. Whoever did this was watching for you to come home."

He grasped my arm with more force than he'd ever held me before and starting marching me around the car to the passenger side. I had to follow for fear he'd drag me there if I didn't cooperate.

"Edward, this isn't necessary. I have nothing worth stealing. Your car is the most valuable thing on this whole block!"

"They don't know that. If nothing else, your dress and shoes could be sold for a couple hundred bucks. You are not staying here alone tonight. Let's go."

He jerked the door open and waited for me to get in the car.

"Edward…." I started.

"Now, Isabella," he growled from between his clenched teeth. He used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"No! You're being ridiculous."

"Get. In. The. Car."

When I didn't show signs of compliance, Edward grasped both my arms and started walking me backwards. When I was in the open car door he pushed me down until I had to either sit in the car or attempt to fight him off.

I sat down with a huff. He bent over and stuck his head in pulling the seatbelt across my body and snapping it in place.

"Stay!"

"Hmmf," I grumbled. Did he think I was a dog? Edward was around the car and in the driver's seat before I could even think about escaping. He started the car and pulled away from the curb with a dramatic squeal of the tires. He accelerated well past the speed limit and shot down the block like we were being chased.

A tense silence filled the car. I crossed my arms and resolutely ignored him. He was treating me like a child, and I didn't appreciate it. I'd managed to take pretty good care of myself these last few years and was not in need of rescuing.

He broke first. "Isa-… Bella? I'm sorry, I just didn't want, I mean didn't think…gah!...It's not safe, Bella. It's not."

"I'm not a child, Edward." I retorted, shooting him a scathing look.

He chuckled darkly, looking me up and down. "Believe me. I know."

I flushed at his comment, but didn't respond. He slowed down as we began driving the familiar streets of his neighborhood. He pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car before sitting back with a huff.

"Please. I don't want to fight with you," he said in a much calmer tone. "I'm sorry I pushed you into the car. Please, just stay in my guest room tonight. You can go back tomorrow, dressed in your regular clothes, during daylight hours.

I pursed my lips into a disapproving pout before flinging my door open and getting out of the car without his assistance. I marched over to the lobby door. I heard Edward's door slam and his alarm engage as he trotted up behind me. The doorman let us in.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. Miss."

I nodded at the doorman, afraid of what my voice would sound like if I tried to answer him. Edward greeted him by name and followed me quietly to the elevator. He stared at me in the mirrored walls of the elevator while I blatantly ignored him. As soon as we were inside, I proceeded to the living room and plopped down on the couch not allowing him to play host to me.

He sat down gingerly leaving a cushion of space between us. I sat in silence, my arms folded across my chest, clutching my purse.

"Can I get you…?" he began.

"No." I cut him off.

"You have a bit of a temper, don't you?" The amusement in his voice aggravated me further. I turned quickly to give him a piece of my mind, but he had gotten up and was walking out of the room.

I sat in the dark room staring out at his magnificent view. He was so quiet when he returned he startled me when he spoke.

"Here. They're not your pretty pajamas, but they'll be more comfortable than sleeping in that dress." He laid something on the couch next to me. I still didn't acknowledge him, though a small voice told me that I was acting like the child I insisted I wasn't.

"Uh, don't sleep here. Use the guest bedroom." He paused. "I'll see you in the morning."

He left me alone again. I continued staring out the window. I could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the great room. The quiet, monotonous sound had a soothing effect and I found myself nodding.

I jerked awake when a chiming sound rang through the room. One o'clock. I sighed and stood up, taking the clothes Edward had left for me on the couch. I made my way through the darkened house to the guest bathroom. There was no sign of Edward and I was sure he was asleep in his room. I changed quickly into the t-shirt he gave me and tried my hardest to make the sleep pants stay up. Sighing in frustration, I finally gave up. The t-shirt was longer than some of the dresses Edward had seen me wear. It was enough.

I unpinned my hair and brushed it out before washing my face and using one of the toothbrushes Edward kept stocked. Leaving everything in the bathroom, I walked back to the living room, still too stubborn to accept his hospitality. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered myself before curling up, and pillowing my head with my hand.

Once again, I stared at the view. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep.

_We were back in my hallway, saying goodnight. Edward had me gently pinned against my door and was kissing me. He kissed my mouth before moving his lips to the side of my neck. He traced the tip of his nose around the shell of my ear causing me to moan._

I woke with a start. It was still dark. I was groggy, but I knew it wasn't near morning yet. My eyes closed, and I stretched, rolling over. It took me a second before I realized that the movement should have dumped me on the floor. And I was much too comfortable.

I rolled back over, trying to see. It was darker than it was earlier. The windows were smaller and didn't encompass the skyline view.

"Sorry," Edward murmured, so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I tensed, waiting for my anger from earlier to resurface, but it was only quiet and calm in the darkened room.

Suddenly, I didn't care that I was supposed to be angry with him. I reached for him, found his hands in the darkness, and pulled myself closer to him. His arms encircled me, lightly. I raised my head, lips searching, till they finally found his.

Edward kissed me softly for a moment. Then his fingers knotted in my hair, while his lips pressed under my jaw. I tightened my arms around his neck.

His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paused there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip.

I stopped breathing for a moment before shuddering out a quiet moan.

"Do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you object to?"

Before I could answer, he rolled to his side, pulling me on top of him. He held my face in his hands, angling it up so that his mouth could reach my throat.

"It's unnecessary," I managed to gasp.

He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again. Slowly this time, he rolled til he hovered over me.

"That's debatable," he disagreed. "This would be difficult on the couch."

Grabbing hold of my senses, I replied, "I mean I shouldn't be here at all. I could have slept in my own bed at my apartment."

Edward sighed, rolling back so that we were on our sides again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was wrong. It's much easier to have the proper perspective when I have you safely _here_. I won't do it again."

"Okay," I said easily. He was already forgiven.

Edward sighed heavily and I could feel him shift his hips.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For attacking you just now, it's just…." I couldn't put my thoughts into words.

"Yeah," he agreed, obviously similarly confused. "I should go back to bed," he said, rising slowly. "Um, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, l- Bella."

* * *

As always, thanks to Kristi for the beta job. Thanks, also, to Dorothy's Ruby Slippers for stepping in while Lisa is off sunning her buns on the beaches of Hawaii. Bitch.

Go read DRS's story, Operation Love's Recovery. It's based on a one-shot I adored!

Sadness, I didn't make the final round of voting for the Faithful Shipper awards, even with Clipped Wings and UoEM being disqualified in the category. However, I'm reading all the fics that did make the top four in my category (AH) and recommend that you do, too.

There are some awesome fics in the other categories, as well. The Misapprehension of Bella Swan by hunterhunting and Fourteen by Crimsonmarie are well worth your time. They are as different as can be, but wonderful nonetheless.

Leo, please email Kristi for a definition of the American bases to clarify the mention in the story. Love you, Leo!

Just to clarify, Bella doesn't live in a dangerous, gang-ridden, drug den slum. But she lives in a neighborhood that is unlike anything Edward's ever experienced. However, his paranoia was a little justified this chapter. The locals did figure if he picked her up in that car, he'd probably drop her off in it as well, so a few shady characters were waiting for their return.


	32. It Doesn't Mean Anything

I received dozens and dozens of notices that THTF was put on alert or marked as a favorite this week. Thank you! I hope everyone who did continues to read and enjoy! Drop me a PM or a review to say hi!

I've also heard from reviewers that they've gotten recs for The Harder they Fall from other stories. If you found me because of another author, please let me know! I always try to thank them.

Thanks to Kristi and Melissa, who is still covering for Lisa while she wraps up her vacation.

**Chapter 32 – It Doesn't Mean Anything**

Waking Friday morning in Edward's guest room was delightful. Bright sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains giving the room an ethereal glow. I snuggled into the soft, warm covers debating if I should rise or not.

The distant sounds of Edward moving about convinced me it was time to get moving. Standing, I went to the bathroom and donned the robe he kept here. After brushing my teeth and hair and washing my face, I opened the bathroom door and almost collided with a fully dressed Edward as he walked down the hall.

"You're awake," he said, smiling at me.

"Just barely. Honestly, I'm contemplating returning to bed." I hesitated before sighing, "I owe you an apology. My behavior last night was childish. You only had my best interests at heart."

He shook his head. "That's true, but I really didn't handle the situation well. You're not a child, as you so eloquently pointed out. It's not my place to make decisions for you."

"I guess we both reacted poorly."

He nodded in agreement. "Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. I left Alice a voicemail telling her you'd need something to wear home. Someone from her office was going to stop by your place to pick up your clothes, right?"

I nodded. Riley was coming.

"Do you think they'll mind coming here instead?"

I tried to imagine Riley's reaction to finding out he was coming here instead of my place. Words failed me, though the images were interesting. I stifled my laughter.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Well, uh, if you want to go back to bed I won't keep you."

I shrugged. "I'm up now."

He grinned. "Oh, well, would you like to join me for breakfast? I turned on the heaters on the balcony."

I nodded. "That would be great."

"Great," he echoed, sweeping his hand out indicating I should precede him down the hallway.

I walked down the hall, through the foyer and great room and onto the balcony. A small table set with white dishes was off to one side.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd join me," Edward confessed as he pulled out one of the chairs, "Please, sit."

I sat down and smiled up at him. "This is very thoughtful, thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome. I hear the kettle whistling. I'll be right back with your tea."

I watched Edward retreat then scanned the view. Magnificent. Suddenly, my brain went into overdrive. I wondered if he was this sweet with all his dates--well, all his dates that spent the night. Was I sitting in Tanya's seat? And, if I was, did it matter?

What were we to each other today? Was this still our date or had we returned to boss and employee? If this still was a date, would it be wrong to eat breakfast while perched on his lap?

_Bad Bella. Stop it._

I sighed. He hadn't done anything to lead me to believe this was anything more than a convenience or kind gesture. Boss and employee it was.

Edward emerged from the door juggling a tray loaded with dishes: one bowl of strawberries and whipped cream, a serving plate of scrambled eggs, a few slices of bacon, toast, and a ramekin of jam, a small pot of tea for me and a large mug of coffee for him.

A warm feeling bubbled up in my chest, and I smiled softly at him. He smiled back shyly before pulling his chair next to mine. We ate slowly, enjoying the brightening morning and each other's company.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Well, once Riley gets here with my things I'll probably head home. I want to plan the menu for Thanksgiving. Maybe I'll go grocery shopping and pick up everything we need. Since I'm spending Wednesday night I'll have enough time to bake desserts, how does homemade apple pie and pumpkin mousse parfaits sound?"

Edward stared at me dumbly.

"Or not…." I trailed off uncertainly.

Edward shook his head and exhaled harshly, "They sound great, Bella. You really don't have to," he continued. "I told you we can just have it catered."

I scoffed. "And I told you I'm not serving your family a catered Thanksgiving meal," I said with finality.

He grinned at me in defeat.

"Fine. But you're going to have to let me make this up to you somehow."

"If you insist, but really, there's no-" my protest was cut off by Edward's sudden kiss. This kiss wasn't like the passionate lovers' kiss we'd shared last night, but it was still intense. Alone, on the balcony overlooking the river, we kissed while thoughts tumbled through my head. _What was he doing? What were _we_ doing?_ Confusion set in as I felt his hand travel lightly down my side.

He must have felt my sudden hesitancy. He pulled back, then kissed me once more lightly.

"I have to go to work."

I nodded at his statement, my eyes still closed.

"I'll tell my doorman to let you back in later if you do decide to go shopping. You can store everything in the fridge, since you're all packed up for your move."

"Okay." I opened my eyes. Edward was gathering our dirty plates.

"I'll take care of this. You should go."

"Thanks. Just leave everything in the sink, I'll take care of it when I get home."

I shook my head and waved as he walked back inside. Sitting back, I enjoyed the dregs of my tea while staring out over the water. I purposely avoided thinking about what had just happened. I was almost dozing when my Blackberry rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller id.

"Bella, darling, it's me!" Riley's voice rang out.

"Good morning, Riley."

"I'll bet," he responded enthusiastically. "So, tell me why is there a message on Alice's voicemail from Edward Cullen, telling her that you need a change of clothes, when we all know that I've slipped you enough haute couture to last you a lifetime, hm?"

"Um, how do you know what's on Alice's voicemail, Riley?"

"That's not important, darling, answer my question."

I sighed.

"Um, I spent the night at Edward's place-" was as far as I got before Riley let out an ear-splitting scream that went on and on. I yanked the phone away from my ear until I was sure he was done. When I brought the phone back to my ear, he was in midrant.

"…I knew, I just knew…" he continued on and on, speaking faster and faster, until his words were just an unintelligible cacophony.

"Riley!"

"…with that dress and those shoes…"

"Riley!"

"…and Alice owes me a day off, with pay…"

"Riley!"

"…the websites had it so wrong…"

"Riley!"

"What?" he responded as I finally got through to him.

"Are you bringing me my clothes?"

Stunned silence ensued.

"Are you still there?" he finally asked, in a hopeful whisper.

"Yes."

"On my way."

He disconnected, and I laughed as I gathered up the dishes Edward hadn't gotten to yet and brought them into the kitchen. I washed them quickly, and put everything away before heading back to the guest bathroom and showering. When I was clean and dry, I put the bathrobe back on and found the clothes I needed to return to Alice. Once everything was together, I settled down in the living room to watch some television.

Edward's entertainment system was complicated. There were too many remotes, flashing lights and boxes. I spent almost ten minutes just trying to turn the damned thing on. When I finally figured it out, I realized that there was nothing remotely interesting on. The buzzer in the foyer rang just as I was powering the system down.

I ran to the intercom. "Yes?"

"Miss, there's a Mr. Biers down here who says you're expecting him?" The doorman sounded dubious. In the background I could hear Riley shouting.

"It's me Bella! It's me! Make him let me up!"

"That's fine, sir. Please send him up."

"Certainly, Miss."

When the elevator doors finally opened, Riley was so excited he was actually vibrating. His eyes were wide, his expression reverent.

"Oh, Bella? What did you do?" Riley was rubbernecking for all he was worth, scanning every surface and room he could see.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, girl, after our talk last time there was no way I thought you'd put out so quickly, but girlfriend, I'm glad you did!"

Before I could respond, Riley stuffed the clothes he was carrying into my hands, and was off like a shot. I followed him as he zipped through the kitchen and living room before he burst out onto the terrace. He stood transfixed by the view.

I stood beside him silently once I caught up.

"Babe, whatever you're doing, keep it up. It's worth it for the view alone."

"I'm not doing anything," I protested.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's me, Riley. You don't have to lie to me. Let's have a drink, and you can give me the specs." Riley grabbed my hand and dragged me off the terrace, though the great room and back into the kitchen.

I handed him a bottle of water from the fridge while he pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Let's start with length, and we'll get into technique later." Riley looked at me with a worshipful expression.

"Riley, it…it's not like that."

Disbelief darkened his countenance.

"Bella, there's no way you woke up here, again, if you didn't sleep with him."

"I didn't sleep with him. He brought me back to my place last night, but someone tried to break into his car. He insisted I come home with him. I slept in the guest bedroom: end of story."

Riley squinted at me. I held steady under his gaze.

He shook his head minutely. "No, there's more," he finally declared.

I averted my eyes.

"Mm-hm, there's more. C'mon, tell your Auntie Riley all about it."

"Riley," my voice held a warning note.

"Bel-lah," he drawled back. "I deserve to know."

I twisted my mouth.

"Fine. He may have kissed me goodnight."

"May have?"

"Okay, he did."

"Where?"

"Where? On my mouth."

A wicked gleam came into his eye.

"No, not where on your body, where in this apartment. However, I find it interesting that you felt the need to clarify that he kissed you on the mouth when he kissed you goodnight."

I realized my mistake. My efforts to withhold information were just making him more suspicious.

"Where were you standing when he kissed you goodnight?"

"Standing?"

My question caused Riley's face to light up.

"You weren't standing when he kissed you? Were you sitting?" The look on his face let me know he was expecting my answer.

"No."

"You're going to make me pull every detail out of you, aren't you? Isabella Marie Swan, just tell me!"

"Fine!" I shouted, tired of trying to hide the truth, "We made out in the guest bed. Happy?"

"Very!" There was no doubting the sentiment. His obvious sincerity made it easy to confess the details.

"I had been so angry at him for making me come here when I knew I'd be fine in my own place. I refused to sleep in the guest bedroom and fell asleep on the couch. I guess he found me there and carried me to the bedroom. I woke up and he was there and I…I kissed him."

"You go, girl!"

I continued as if he hadn't interrupted. I traced my hand over the path Edward's kisses took last night.

"He kissed me here and here. He pulled me on top of him and kissed my neck, then rolled over on top of me. It was…uh…" I trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"And that was it? He just got up and left?"

"I apologized first-" I started, but Riley interrupted.

"For what?"

"For attacking him."

"I doubt he minded."

I smiled, "No, he didn't."

"So, what does this mean?" Riley asked.

I was confused. "Mean? It doesn't mean anything. We just got a little carried away, is all."

"So, he didn't kiss you this morning?"

"He did, while we were discussing the dinner I'm making for his family on Thanksgiving. I think he was just saying 'thank you'."

"Sticking your tongue down someone else's throat is how the kids are saying thanks nowadays?"

I shrugged. Thinking about this was uncomfortable. Guys like Edward didn't want girls like me. I wasn't plagued by doubts about myself, really, I knew I was smart and not hard to look at, but Edward and I moved in different social circles to say the least.

And he paid me. I shuddered thinking of the general opinion people had for women who dated or slept with their bosses.

"I'm going to get dressed. Would you mind driving me home?"

"Sure, honey. Take your time. I'll wait."

I walked down to the guest room and got dressed. I had nothing to pack so was done in under five minutes. I walked back down the hallway to the kitchen, but Riley was nowhere to be found.

Thinking he'd gone back to the terrace or living room I roamed through the apartment. He wasn't there.

"Riley?"

Silence. A sick feeling crept over me and I ran through the apartment to Edward's bedroom door; it was closed, but I threw it open.

"Riley!"

"In here…"

_No!_

"I was gone for less than five minutes, what possessed you…?" I started angrily. I trailed off when I finally found him in Edward's bathroom. He was methodically going through his medicine chest, piling everything up neatly on one side of the vanity.

"Riley, what are you doing? Stop?"

"You'd be amazed what you can learn about a person from his medicine chest."

I lunged at him, but he turned to stop me.

"Don't touch anything, otherwise I won't be able to put it back where it belongs."

I froze, afraid that Edward would blame me if he figured out that Riley was scouring his bathroom.

"Disappointing."

"What?"

"Your boytoy is disgustingly healthy and clean. There's nothing in here but soap, shaving gear, multivitamins, a few spare toothbrushes, mouthwash and band-aids." He began returning everything carefully to the shelves. "Let's see what he's hiding in his room," he continued, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"No!"

"C'mon, Pretty. Please!" He drew out the last word in an unpleasant whine.

"Riley," I warned.

"Fine. Let's just go. I'm a little disappointed, I have to say. Some of the luster is wearing off your man. He's too straight laced for me."

"I'm sure he'll be devastated."

"Don't tell him I said that. The two of you are moving so slowly, that I haven't given up all hope." He grinned.

Shaking my head, I took a quick inventory in Edward's kitchen while Riley gathered up our things. While Riley drove me home he questioned me about my new apartment.

"What size bedroom set did you get?"

"I haven't bought a bedroom set. A friend is just going to move my box spring, mattress and frame."

"What?" Riley was incredulous. "Do you spend any of the money he pays you to pretend you're his pretend girlfriend?"

I was pretty sure Riley was making a statement with his convoluted phrasing, but decided to ignore him.

"Of course I do. I, um… buy groceries."

Riley sighed and shook his head.

"Bella, you need a decent bedroom set. Who knows, you might have need of it one day. I'd go with a queen, if I were you."

"Of course you would," I commented, just loud enough for Riley to hear me.

"Ha!" he barked out a surprisingly masculine laugh, "that was actually quite funny, Bella, but you're not going to distract me with your sparkling wit right now. At some point, Edward is going to drop you off at that apartment and leave, and that's going to blow your cover. If he needs to spend the night, you're going to need a bigger bed, unless you want to get close to him while sleeping. I totally wouldn't blame you if that were the case."

I shook my head at his logic, but the idea of buying a new bedroom set was appealing.

"Do you know anyplace with good prices on bedroom sets?"

"There's this terrific warehouse outlet: fantastic stuff at clearance prices. It's only open on the weekends, so you'll have to go on Saturday or Sunday."

"I think I can go on Saturday."

Riley rattled off the address as we pulled up at my place. I thanked him for helping me out, and told him to say hello to Alice for me. He assured me that he would, "If I can pull her off Jasper long enough to get her to realize I'm in the room," he muttered. I was glad the Jasper and Alice were getting along so well.

I made my way to my apartment, and smiled at the sunflowers Edward had given me yesterday. Booting up my laptop, I quickly searched out a few recipes and wrote up a shopping list. I emailed the recipes to Edward and asked him to print them out before next week, since I wasn't sure when I'd be around a printer.

My Blackberry rang as I was preparing to head to the grocery story. It was Edward.

"I got your email," he said after we exchanged greetings. "I just wanted to tell you that it would be okay for you to use your corporate card to buy the groceries. We'll just strike the line item from your expense report. Um, Fox & Obel has my address, they can arrange delivery of whatever you purchase. That will be easier than you trying to lug all those groceries to my place on the bus."

"Thank you, Edward. You're sure about the card? I was just going to pay cash and wait for the reimbursement."

"I'm sure," he said with finality.

Shopping at Fox & Obel was different than the bodegas and quickie marts I usually shopped in. It was even different from the regular supermarkets I went to with my parents when I was younger. I enjoyed the experience, but winced as I watched the cost of my purchases top $500. Edward was sorely lacking in essentials, like flour, and I practically had to buy every ingredient for every single dish, but still $500 for one meal for eight, possibly nine people?

And that didn't include the wine, which Edward was going to choose and purchase.

I arranged to have everything delivered to his home and did a quick search on the warehouse outlet Riley had recommended. It didn't seem too difficult to find so I planned to head over tomorrow and check it out.

* * *

Well, it wasn't difficult to find, but I discovered it was a seriously insane suggestion on Riley's part, nonetheless. The place was a madhouse. Shoppers were everywhere and aggressive salespeople stalked my every step. I was just about give up when I saw it. The set was three quarters of the way back and I found it as I was trudging back out.

I guess it was here because one of the night stands was damaged, but I only needed one, anyway. The headboard was appropriate for a full or queen-sized mattress. The accompanying dresser was long and low and a coordinating mirror hung over it. I looked at the clearance tag and was pleasantly surprised. For these prices I could probably buy a new mattress and box spring as well.

Of course, now that I wanted a salesperson there wasn't one to be found. I started to step away from my new set when a cute guy stopped me.

"You interested in this set?" he asked benignly.

"Yes, do you work here?"

"Yeah, but I'm in stock not sales. You shouldn't leave the set. If someone else sees it before you get back to it they could buy it and you'd be out of luck. Merchandise turnover in this pace is insane. We're constantly moving stuff onto the trucks and setting up new stuff to take its place."

"I'm here alone and I really like this set. I need a salesperson."

"I'll send someone over to you…"

"Bella," I supplied. The stocker smiled and offered me his hand.

"I'm Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max," I replied, shaking his hand. Maybe you can explain how this works?"

"Sure, it's pretty straightforward. Once you pay for it, we load it onto the truck. When the truck is full we start deliveries. Unless you bring your own truck. If you have a pick up or something you can pay us $25 to load it on your truck or your friends can take it out of here for free."

"What if I don't want it delivered until next weekend?"

Max grimaced, "Then you shouldn't buy it now. Honestly, though, it's a pretty nice set, it probably won't be here next weekend."

"Can't I just pay for it and schedule delivery for next weekend?"

"Yeah, but the set will stay on the floor and will probably get damaged. All sales are final so if it gets damaged after you pay for it, you're outta luck." Max shrugged apologetically. "Still want me to find a salesperson?"

Resigned, I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm moving next weekend so I won't have time to come back then."

Max said goodbye and, true to his word, a salesperson showed up just a minute later. It took just a few minutes to fill out the paperwork. The saleslady knocked another $50 off because I wasn't taking the damaged night stand. She also said the coordinating mirror wasn't original to the set, but it looked good, so I was happy to take it. I never liked things to be too matchy-matchy anyway.

Since I was paying cash the transaction was pretty quick. Like Max, the saleslady told me I shouldn't leave my set until the stock crew was able to put it on the truck. I sat on the damaged night stand and watched the madness swirling around me. A few times people starting eyeing up my set, but they moved on when I told them it was already paid for.

A half hour later, Max and a few coworkers arrived and started hauling the set out back to the truck.

"You don't have to worry about it now, Bella. We'll take good care of it."

"Thanks, Max. Any idea what time it will be delivered?"

He shook his head ruefully. "They'll call you when they're on their way to your house, but there's no timeframe until the drivers are actually on the road. I can tell you that the truck is almost full, so your stuff will be near the back…last on first off."

I thanked him again before leaving for the bus stop.

Five hours later a crew managed to stuff my new bedroom set into my tiny apartment. Living here this week was not going to be pleasant. I could barely move.

I got a few things done in my last few days in my apartment. I stopped in the office on Tuesday to get my key from Angela and an overnight bag from Edward. Angela was busy with work and last minute wedding stuff, so we didn't have time for lunch, but I had a nice chat with Mrs. Cope. She thanked me for the flowers and the tea I had sent to her when she had been ill.

"How did you like working in the office?"

"It was different."

"I can imagine. Would you consider taking on Ms. Weber's position when I retire?"

I was surprisingly disturbed by the idea. If I worked full time as Edward's second assistant, what would happen to my other job? Would he hire another woman to be his escort? I found that idea…unpleasant.

"I don't know…" I admitted. "I'm going to sign up for one class next semester. Once I get back into school I'll probably take classes during the day, a full-time job would make that difficult."

She agreed, and we chatted amicably for a few more minutes before I realized why I was making so much small talk with Mrs. Cope. I was hoping that Edward would come out of his office. I suppose I could go in, my desk was in there after all, but I had no handy excuse since he'd left the overnight bag in reception. We already had our plans for Wednesday all ironed out.

"Well," I finally said, casting one last look at Edward's door, "I should probably get going. Busy week ahead. I'm so glad you're feeling better. Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. Cope."

"And to you, too, Ms. Swan. Any special plans?"

"Special? Not really." I wasn't sure why I didn't tell her I'd be cooking for and dining with Edward's family.

"Well, I hope you have a wonderful weekend, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you."

I slowly walked towards the elevator before mentally shaking myself and moving at a quicker pace. Once downstairs I decided to take a walk around…window shop. I hadn't spent much time in the neighborhood around Edward's office. The high-end shops and little restaurants were very much not the kind of place I would have frequented a short time ago.

Mindful of my bedroom set purchase, I didn't plan on spending any money. Wandering down a nearby street my eye was drawn to a luxury bath shop. I had often shopped in The Body Shop when I was still in school, and had always enjoyed the small indulgence of scented shower gels and lotions. This shop was an independent and looked high end, but the fragrance outside was heavenly and drew me in.

"Good afternoon, Miss, how can I help you?"

I smiled at the clerk uncertainly. She was a middle-aged woman, who I could only describe as compact. Her clothing and makeup were impeccable.

"I'm not sure. I was walking past your shop and the wonderful smell just drew me in."

The lady smiled as if I'd just complimented her.

"I'm Mary," she said, extending her hand to shake mine. "This is my shop and I'll be happy to assist you in finding anything you might like."

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I haven't had a customary 'scent' in a long time. Is there something you'd recommend?"

Mary stepped back and eyed me up and down before walking closer. "Are you wearing anything right now?"

"Just Ivory soap and some unscented lotion," I shrugged sheepishly.

"A plain palette is always easier to work with," she assured me.

I spent about 20 minutes in the little shop sniffing the various scents, clearing my nose with a whiff of coffee beans in between. Mary discounted the more cloying scents, as well as the citrus and spicy ones.

"I believe a light floral would suit you," she mused. "Ah!"

She crossed the shop and opened one of the glass-fronted cabinets and withdrew a fairly substantial bottle of a pale green Eau de Toilette.

"This is simply called Freesia, after its primary component. It's produced in the south of France, Grasse to be precise, by Fragonard Parfumeur, which has been selling scents since 1924. Besides the Eau de Toilette, they make a shower gel and perfumed body lotion. The three components are subtly scented, but would provide you with a hint of fragrance all day if you used them together."

Mary sprayed the Freesia on a small tester card. I inhaled lightly and instantly smiled. I looked at her.

"It's devine."

"It is and it suits you, I think. Here…." She took my arm carefully and sprayed the tester on my wrist. I raised my hand automatically to my face and inhaled again.

I loved it.

It only took a few moments to conclude my business. Although the shop was filled with very expensive perfumes, oils and lotions, this particular scent, along with the lotion and shower gel could be purchased for under $100.

Mary carefully packaged my purchases in a small shopping bag. She slipped a business card in the bag as well and bid me good bye saying she hoped I'd stop back again.

"I will," I assured her, pleased the she didn't try to simply foist off the most expensive stuff in the place on me, instead seeming to really want to match me with what would work best.

Returning home, I quickly packed the overnight back with what I'd need for tomorrow and Thursday. My outfit for Thanksgiving: winter white slacks, an eggplant-colored cardigan and a gathered neck, sleeveless, belted top were hanging in a garment bag. I packed the sensible matching, sling-back, open-toed, winter white patent leather pumps in my bag. I was about to pack my purchase from today, but decided I'd use everything when I showered tomorrow and then pack it in the morning.

* * *

At precisely three o'clock Wednesday, I walked into Edward's office. I was casually dressed in jeans, black boots, a scoop-neck, long-sleeved green top and a black, one-button corduroy blazer. The overnight bag hung on my shoulder and I carried my garment bag.

Edward was sitting on his couch, also dressed casually, watching a business report on CNN.

"Hello," I said, too brightly. It had been almost a week since we'd seen or spoken to each other, and I was ridiculously glad to see him.

He turned and echoed my greeting, a smile on his face, as well. Could he be just as happy to see me as I was to see him? I walked over to him and dropped the overnight bag at my feet before carefully laying the garment bag over the back of the couch.

Edward stood and leaned over to kiss my cheek. He stood transfixed for a moment.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You smell great," he commented and I smiled.

"Thank you, I bought some new perfume this week."

"It's very nice," he sniffed audibly, "very…nice."

I was pleased by his reaction.

"Are you almost ready to go, or are you staying until five?"

"Nope, we can go right now. No work until Monday. I've always found Thanksgiving to be a restful holiday."

"That's because you've never had to cook," I snarked.

"Bella," he started reproachfully, "I told you we could have dinner catered."

"I'm not complaining, Edward. I'm just making an observation."

"Mmm…" He eyed me speculatively.

"Really."

He smiled teasingly, and put his hand on my shoulders before spinning me to face the door.

"Let's go."

I reached for the garment bag, but Edward was quicker, taking both the garment bag and my overnight bag. I preceded him through the office and out into reception.

"Get out of here, Mrs. Cope, and have a great weekend," Edward said, "it was nice having you back this week."

"I'm sure Ms. Swan and Ms. Weber covered admirably for me."

"Yes, well, it still wasn't the same."

She smiled motherly at him before turning to me to exchange goodbyes. Edward and I hopped on the elevator, and were down in the lobby in a matter of minutes. We both said good bye to various people in the lobby and waited a few minutes while Edward's car was brought around.

He stowed my stuff inside before we headed to his place. As we drove we talked about the meal we were going to start preparing tonight.

"What do we have to do today?"

"Start the pies, make the pumpkin mousse, prep the turkey, bake the bread for the stuffing, make the cranberry sauce, it tastes better if it sits overnight. We can make the herbed goat cheese and stuff the pears so all we have to do is wrap them in bacon tomorrow. You have Grand Marinier at home, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll need it for the sweet potatoes."

Edward was shaking his head.

"What?"

"I'm wondering what I've gotten myself into."

It's a pretty simple menu, really. A cheese tray appetizer, truffled Butternut squash soup, roast turkey with oyster dressing, Grand Marinier sweet potatoes, homemade cranberry sauce, simple green beans and roasted baby pears with herbed goat cheese. Apple pie and pumpkin mousse parfaits for dessert. We can also set the dining room table tonight to save us the trouble of doing it tomorrow."

"I thought you said simple."

I made an exasperated sound. "It is simple. You mentioned Jasper; is he coming?"

"Yeah, and he's brining Alice."

I smiled at the thought. It would be good to see Alice. We'd played phone tag this week, but never managed to connect. I know she and Riley were planning some sort of insane Black Friday shopping extravaganza. They had wanted me to join them, but Jake and his friends were going to help me move on Friday.

I sat back and reviewed the menu in my head. I was more than a little nervous. All the recipes were new for me, but seemed simple enough when I looked them up online. I just hoped we'd do them justice.

**EPOV**

Bella seemed lost in thought as we drove the last few miles to my house, so I surreptitiously inhaled the amazing fragrance she was wearing. The floral scent…freesia?...was delightful and very Bella. She'd worn perfume before, but this one just suited her to a T. She smelled intoxicating. I was delighted with the idea of her spending the night and letting that wonderful smell permeate my home.

Her recitation of the menu left me a little dazed. I was surprised by the quantity of food that had been delivered to the house, but quickly realized much of it was staples I simply didn't have on hand.

Once we got home I pulled Bella's bags from the car and followed her to my place. The doorman smiled widely at Bella, and I raised my eyebrow. Was he flirting with her? She seemed oblivious to any impropriety, returning his enthusiastic greeting.

"Nice to see you again, Miss," he said.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Very kind of you, Bella, I'm Robert."

"Nice to meet you, Robert." She offered him a little wave as we continued past.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Robert."

We walked into the elevator, and I turned in time to see Robert quickly adverting his gaze from Bella's ass. I couldn't blame him. Her ass in those jeans was worth another look. I couldn't blame him, but I didn't like it. I shot him a dirty look, and he quickly turned away.

The elevator doors closed.

"Please don't flirt with my doorman," I requested teasingly.

"I wasn't flirting with him, I was just being nice."

"Well, he was flirting with you."

"I'm sure you're wrong."

"I'm sure I'm not," I growled. "He was checking out your ass."

Bella blushed and dropped her small hands to her backside. Lucky hands.

I laughed lightly at her, and she looked annoyed before smiling sheepishly and bringing her hands back to her sides.

We exited the elevator, and I walked down to the guestroom followed by Bella. She quickly hung up the garment bag and dropped the overnight bag on her bed. She dug through it for a moment and pulled out a few things, which she scattered on the dresser, before pulling off her boots, taking off the corduroy blazer and turning to me.

"Ready to get started?"

I stifled a groan, but rolled my eyes. She looked at me with an amused expression.

"Problem?"

"If we'd had the meal catered we could get right to the relaxing part."

Bella pursed her lips and then exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry my insistence on a home-cooked meal for Thanksgiving is such a trial for you. If you don't want to help I'll do it myself. You can go to…relax."

_Feisty! _I'm pretty sure she wanted to tell me to go to hell.

"Now, now," I teased, "I said I'd help and I meant it. Let's go." I started walking towards the door.

Bella didn't follow, and I sighed. Moving to stand right in front of her I gave her a warning look, which she didn't heed. Trapping her arms at her side, I threw my arms around her waist and hoisted her up and began carrying her back down the hall.

She squealed in protest and started wiggling.

"Hold still, Bella, or I might drop you."

She froze in my arms and I was treated to another nose full of that delightful scent. Unable to resist this time, I leaned my nose into her inhaled conspicuously.

"Damn, you smell good."

She giggled. "I'm going to have to thank Mary for the suggestion. She'll be pleased you like it."

"Who's Mary?"

"She owns a small bath and body shop near your office. I stopped in there yesterday after I left the office, and she recommended this fragrance."

"I may have to buy Mary something nice. You're intoxicating."

"Well, don't get too drunk; I lied when I said I could make this dinner alone. I'm going to need help."

By this time we were in the kitchen. Bella grabbed an apron from the drawer where I kept them. She wrapped the long ties around her back, and tied a little bow in the front before grabbing a towel, and throwing it over her shoulder. She also pulled her hair back in a tie she had slipped around her wrist earlier.

I watched all her prep with a shake of my head.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked reaching for the wineglasses in the cabinet.

"That would be nice, thank you."

I poured us both a glass of chilled white while Bella puttered around the kitchen pulling out pots, pans, measuring spoons, and other necessities. I handed her the glass and she took a quick sip.

"Mmm, good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What can I do?"

"Um, chop up these herbs," she said, handing me a bouquet of leafy stems, "and fold them into the goat cheese." She pointed to the cheese she meant. "Then you can wash the pears and slice them open so that we can stuff them. Tomorrow we'll wrap them in bacon and bake them in the oven."

"That sounds delicious."

She nodded. "Definitely not something you'd get with a _catered meal_." Her emphasis on the last two words made me grin.

We got to work. As the evening progressed I scrubbed vegetables, chopped apples, measured ingredients, and fetched things. I also kept Bella's wineglass full and she got happier and happier as the night went on, becoming more free with her smile.

"I'm starving," she finally admitted around eight o'clock.

"Me, too. What would you like?" She looked around at the disaster area that was once my clean kitchen.

"Sushi."

"Sushi?" I repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah, something that's as different as possible from what we've been looking at for the last four hours."

"We'd have to go out for sushi."

"We're almost done for the evening," she explained. "We'll just have to clean up when we get back."

I agreed to her plan and quickly called Sushi Wabi to make sure they had their regular hours tonight.

A half hour later Bella swayed her way down the hall to get her boots and blazer. I took a moment to appreciate the view before pulling on my own coat. We made good time to the restaurant as traffic was light with everyone home preparing their own Thanksgiving feasts.

The understated décor of Sushi Wabi was a welcome change from the chaos of my kitchen. Bella stopped to admire the large fish tank, and I had to pull her along to follow the host to our booth.

Bella giggled loudly, and I tried to remember exactly how many glasses of wine I'd plied her with this afternoon. Three? Four? It seemed my Bella was just a little drunk. I leaned over to her.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile before frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"You're too far away."

Yeah, she was drunk.

I stood and took a step to her side of the booth before sliding in next to her. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Better."

"Yeah," she breathed before laying her head back on my shoulder and looking at me.

The ironic fact that we always were more intimate in public than in private didn't fail to escape me. However, I wasn't about to complain now. I tilted my head down, and kissed her softly. That amazing floral fragrance enveloped me, and I pressed my mouth against hers harder before lifting my head and looking down at her.

She still had her eyes closed, a very faint smile on her face. I was about to take advantage of her position once more when the server arrived.

"What would you like?" I asked Bella quietly.

"Anything," she responded, not looking at me or the waiter.

I ordered a few different items, while Bella once again pressed her head into my shoulder. I always enjoyed Saki with my sushi, but thought that wouldn't be the best idea tonight. Instead I ordered two ginger peach iced teas.

I found Bella's presence at my side, tucked into my chest, incredibly distracting, but incredibly right. I couldn't help tightening my grip gently.

The server left and Bella sighed again. I looked at her once more. She was still smiling vaguely and I wondered when she'd last eaten. We sat in silence for the most part, though Bella did ask about the dishes we'd use for tomorrow. She wasn't sure we had enough serving dishes, and was distracted by the minor inconvenience of having to use whatever I had on hand to serve since we couldn't go shopping now.

Dinner arrived quickly and we made short work of it. Bella became more animated and less vague as the food soaked up some of the wine in her stomach. She exclaimed over the iced tea, which was very tasty, and complimented my choice of the butterfish appetizer.

"What are your thoughts on Alice and Jasper?" she asked me near the end of the meal.

"Thoughts? I don't have an opinion one way or the other, really. I like them both. Their relationship has made my relationship with Alice less businesslike, but that's a small price to pay to see Jasper happy after what Charlotte put him through. I do worry, though, that I'll lose my stylist if something goes wrong."

Bella raised her eyebrow at my statement.

"That's a little selfish, isn't it?"

"You asked my thoughts. I'm like most people; I worry about how outside forces affect me. Alice would be hard to replace."

Bella pursed her lips and considered my statement before nodding once and melting back into my side. Seems I was forgiven my selfishness.

"They seem very happy together."

"Yes, they do. Why are we gossiping about our friends?"

"We're not gossiping, we're discussing," she said, offended.

"Fine, should we discuss my brother and sister-in-law next?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled in response. The server returned and I ordered cha-gashi, Japanese tea cakes with sweet red bean ice cream, for us to share, as well as a pot of green tea.

While we shared our small dessert Bella asked what I'd be wearing tomorrow. I hadn't really given it any thought, figuring I had any number of acceptable outfits. Cullen holidays tended to be dress down events since we all dressed for work every day.

"What about you?"

"White pants and purple top and sweater."

"White after Labor Day?" I simpered disapprovingly in an affected, high-pitched, nasally voice.

Bella snorted and slapped my arm lightly.

"Winter white," she explained before cocking her eyebrow at me. "You do that a little too well," she commented, referring to my imitation outrage.

"Oh yeah?"

She shot me a challenging look. "Yeah," she replied, in a strong voice.

I swooped down on her mouth and kissed her hard. She was stone-cold sober now, and this was not an innocent kiss. I dug my hands into her mounds of hair and turned her head for better access. Her lips opened easily under mine, and I stroked her tongue with my own, provoking her response. She moaned quietly, I felt it more than heard it, and ran her hands up my arms to my shoulders before settling around my neck. Her obvious enjoyment spurred me on.

My hands left her hair to travel in the opposite direction of hers. I ran them down her arms, brazenly brushing the sides of her breasts with my thumbs before settling on her narrow waist. With almost no effort, I lifted her and settled her sideways, firmly on my lap, pushing down slightly so I could really feel her.

And she could really feel me.

She gasped lightly, and a wicked smirk took over my face. She made a mistake by raising her face away from mine. This granted me access to the column of her neck. Instead of stopping my assault, I pressed on, kissing the soft side of her neck down towards her collar bone. I could feel her swallow hard against me, but she didn't take her hands off my neck. Instead, she slid them up into my hair and guided me gently to the places she wanted me to kiss the most.

I was working my way towards her ear. When I reached my goal I whispered huskily, "God, you're gorgeous. I love the way you taste."

She shuddered at my confession, and I felt her nipples harden against my chest through the thin fabric of my shirt. The rest of the world melted away as she guided my face back to hers. I returned to kissing her mouth, this time her tongue darted out to meet mine.

I hadn't had sex in over a month, unless you counted my increasingly frequent bouts of self help. I didn't. If it had been a month for me, it had to be at least that long for her. My thoughts were off and running with that realization, and suddenly I wanted out of this restaurant in the worst way.

I turned my head to suggest we leave, but Bella shocked me by lowering her lips to my throat when my mouth was no longer convenient. She placed hard, open-mouthed kisses along the side of my neck before tenderly assaulting my Adam's apple. The feel of her kisses and gentle bites went straight to my cock. I became impossibly harder and couldn't resist pressing her down against my erection.

This caused her to moan once more. She twisted her hips and ground her soft bottom into my raging hard on. I nearly came in my pants. I knew if she did that again, I would. I locked my arms around her waist and pressed her down, effectively stopping her movements while still allowing me to feel her.

Bella sighed and slumped lightly against my chest, finally removing her mouth from my neck. I could feel her resistance to my restraining arms.

"Stop wiggling or you'll embarrass us both," I implored. She immediately froze and raised her eyes to mine. Her eyes were shining with what could only be described as lust, and I had no doubt my eyes reflected the same emotion.

Reluctantly, I slid her off my lap. She settled back down next to me and took a deep, cleansing breath. I closed my eyes and followed her example. My thoughts were racing. What did this mean? Could we take another step tonight? Should we? The idea of Bella in my bed consumed me.

"We gave them quite a show," Bella whispered. My head snapped up and I looked at her. She was staring out the window. I followed her gaze. Three or four photographers were gathered on the sidewalk outside. One made eye contact with me and gave me a brazen thumbs up.

My ardor fled to be replaced by confused rage. What had happened? Was Bella aware of their presence before I kissed her? Did she acquiesce to my kiss because of our audience? No! She was responding to me, not to them. She wanted me, I knew it.

My anger found a new target, the men gathered on the sidewalk. I called loudly for the check before grabbing Bella's blazer and shoving it at her.

"Edward?" she asked confusedly.

"Let's go," I hissed through gritted teeth. The server brought the check to the table and I threw down some cash without even looking at it. Grabbing Bella's hand I stalked towards the door pulling her unceremoniously behind me. I felt her stumble as she tried to keep up.

The host opened the door to the street for us, and I hastened my pace. Dropping Bella's hand, I confronted the four men laughing on the sidewalk. One, smarter than the others, took in my expression and took a hasty step back.

"Hey, man, no blood, no foul," he said in a shaky voice while raising his hands in front of him, open palms towards me.

Two of the guys were still laughing. I curled my hand into a fist and took a swing at the closest: the guy who had given me the thumbs up through the window. My hand connected with the side of his face, and he spun around from the force of my blow, but managed to stay on his feet. The smart guy grabbed one of his buddies, and they hightailed it down the street. The one I'd hit stared at me stupidly while the other started for me.

"Edward!" Bella yelled in warning, stepping closer to me and reaching for my arm. I shook her hand off and squared myself to the oncoming photographer. When the guy saw I wasn't going to let my woman hold me back, he hesitated.

"What are you, stupid? Run!" Bella shouted at him. The guy's eyes flitted to Bella before returning to me. He decided that discretion was called for, and ran down the street, following the other two who had already fled.

We stood alone with the injured man. The adrenaline was still pumping through me. I was vaguely aware of the sound of sirens. The men who'd fled must have called the cops. Two officers rushed out of their squad car, and got between me and Mr. Thumbs Up.

"Settle down!" one yelled.

"What's going on here?"

"He hit me! Edward Cullen hit me! He punched me in the face," the guy pointed to his split, bleeding lip, "unprovoked."

"It wasn't unprovoked!" I yelled back, "you were taking our picture. Leave us alone!" I thundered.

"Settle down," the second officer warned me.

I stepped back. "Did you hit him, sir?"

"Yeah," I spat and launched myself at him again. The larger officer caught me, while the photographer jumped back. I felt someone pull my arms behind me, and the cool metal of handcuffs enclosed my wrists.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. It was the sound of her voice that brought back my reason. I struggled against the cuffs.

"I said settle down," the officer repeated before shoving me backwards towards the open door of the squad car.

"Bring her with us," I told the officer.

"This isn't a taxi, sir; she'll have to make her own way to the station."

I struggled to reach my wallet, doubting Bella had the cash to pay for a taxi. Suddenly, I found myself shoved up against the car.

"Whoa! What are you reaching for there, sir?"

"What? My wallet. I need to give my girlfriend money for a cab."

"Lower your hands," the cop demanded. I slumped against the car and felt him pat at my pockets before pulling out my wallet. He handed it to Bella and she quickly pulled out $20 before shoving it back at the cop.

"Let's go," the cop said, pulling me away from the car and putting his hand on my head before helping me duck into the car and slamming the door. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. I watched the scene on the street unfold. The second cop spoke briefly with Bella. She nodded her head, and pulled out her phone, calling for a cab, I hoped. He then turned to the photographer. They spoke briefly, and the man nodded.

A cab pulled up, and Bella got in without a word to either man. I sighed in relief. The other cop joined us in the car, and we pulled away from the curb, following the taxi.

"Fucking leeches," the second cop said.

The first one nodded. "Is he pressing charges?"

"Of course he is." The second cop turned to face me.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cullen?"

I nodded in the affirmative and the cop sat back and sighed.

* * *

I was recently reviewed by the blog, Southern Fanfiction Review. Stop by and check out what Ssherrill115 had to say about my little fic.

www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)com/?zx=dc7ff35762c2d1a9

BTW, I didn't make up the warehouse bedroom set clearance store. Dh and I bought our set at the exact same kind of place 17 years ago. Once you paid for the set you sat on it to keep everyone else away until it was loaded for shipping or you took it out yourself. We were lucky, we only had to wait two hours for BIL to show up with his pickup truck. :P


	33. Giving Thanks

Never doubt the power of reviews, people. Case in point:

Twilightcounsel(dot)livejournal(dot)com/5512(sot)html?utm_source=twitterfeed&utm_medium=twitter

Do not add the www, the link won't work if you do. Just change the three (dot)s to .

Unless you live under a rock, you've heard about The Fandom Gives back. See more on this below!

…

**Chapter 33 – Giving Thanks**

I plopped down in the cab and told the driver the address of the precinct where the officers were taking Edward in a shaky voice. I wanted to cry. Every fiber of my being was strung tight and I knew the slightest provocation would send tears streaming down my face, as I guiltily remembered how this all started.

I couldn't help but tease Edward when he started talking fashion in that ridiculous put-on voice. He seemed to see my teasing as a challenge and had the need to prove himself.

And then he was kissing me and it was wonderful.

And then he was doing more than kissing me and it was even better. His hands were in my hair and moving my face to accommodate our positions. Long buried feelings shot through me and I couldn't help but explore a little bit. I ran my hands up his strong arms and across his broad shoulders to clasp them behind his neck. My senses were whirling, spinning out of control. I loved what he was doing to me, what we were doing together. But I was worried about my job. I couldn't help the frustrated moan that escaped my throat.

He became more forward, running his hands down my body, touching my breasts lightly. He dragged me onto his lap and pressed me into his obvious arousal. I gasped and pulled my face away. He used my surprise to his advantage, sucking and kissing his way down my neck, to my partially exposed collarbone.

My concern regarding my job fled, taking worry and confusion with it. There was only one truth right now.

I wanted this man.

I thrust my hands into his incredible hair and directed his mouth to where I wanted it the most. I guided him up towards my ear and he said the sexiest things to me. His words about loving the way I taste sent a shock wave through my body. I could feel my nipples harden and wetness spread between my legs. I may have whimpered.

God! It has been over a year since I'd had sex, but _never_ had it felt like this. I brought his face back to mine and licked his lips, encouraging him to kiss me more. And he did. But then he stopped. He turned his face away, but I was running hot and couldn't let it end, consequences be damned. I assaulted his neck, as he had mine. I kissed along his throat before lightly biting and sucking on his Adam's apple.

He seemed to like that. He pressed me down harder into his rampant cock and I moaned before allowing my hips to move as nature intended. Edward clamped his arms around me, uncomfortably tight, and held me as still as he could. I could still feel his cock, hard and pulsing, through my jeans. I fought against his restraint; I just wanted to move.

"Stop wiggling or you'll embarrass us both," Edward pled in a husky whisper.

He slid me off his lap, and I took a deep breath to try and clear my head. I heard Edward breathing hard beside me, as well.

It was then that I saw them. I had looked up to see if Edward was similarly affected. If his face had any answers to my questions. Instead, my eyes alighted on four figures with cameras visible through the glass windows at the front of the restaurant.

Were they the reason Edward kissed me? No, that couldn't be! He felt something. He wanted me.

Didn't he?

Doubt plagued me. I remembered my earlier concerns. Men like Edward Cullen didn't date women like me. They dated the daughters of society matrons, celebutants and members of the glitterati. He found me attractive, I knew that. "God you're gorgeous," he'd said just minutes ago. Were my looks enough for him to want to bed me, even if we weren't together in any real sense?

Deciding to err on the side that wouldn't leave me humiliated if I were wrong I said, "We gave them quite a show."

Edward's head snapped up and his eyes shot to the glass. I watched as his features darkened. Before I knew it, he was yelling for the check and dragging me from the restaurant so quickly I stumbled.

Why? Why was he so angry? He wanted our relationship to be public, didn't he? Unless…unless there was someone else. Another girl? Someone he was interested in? Someone he was afraid would see the pictures? I suddenly felt sick.

Edward took a swing at the nearest photographer and the man spun around from the force of it. Two of the uninjured men bolted while the third squared off with Edward, attempting to defend his friend.

"Edward!" I yelled, trying to pull him away, but he shook me off.

I tried the photographer instead, "What are you stupid? Run!" The guy looked at me before turning and running after his already fleeing friends.

Then the cops were there. They separated Edward and the photographer, but Edward attempted to hit the guy again. Then everything started moving too fast. Edward was in handcuffs and he was being shoved into the squad car. He tried to give me cab fare, but the cop stopped him. Then the officer trying to push Edward into the car handed me his wallet and I took $20 so I could go to the police station.

Once the squad car door was closed I asked the remaining officer which precinct Edward was going to. He told me, and I called a cab. It only took a few minutes for a car to show up, but before it did I heard the officer offer to call the photographer an ambulance. He refused.

I arrived at the station right before Edward and the arresting officers. The desk sergeant directed me to a waiting area and said he'd have more information after Edward was processed. I'd been waiting about a half hour when the photographer Edward had assaulted and the one who had stayed with him the longest arrived. They looked at me smugly before being led back, out of sight.

It was the look that did it. Silent tears began running down my cheeks. No matter the reason for Edward getting so angry, if he was interested in another girl or not, I didn't want him to be here anymore. I wanted to bail him out and take him home.

Bail! I had no money for bail. I wasn't even sure how much money I would need. I had my corporate card, but was sure I couldn't use that for bail money. Would Edward be allowed to bail himself out? Could people do that? I was woefully uninformed.

I dithered for a few moments before deciding to call Jasper. If I could use my corporate card then we had no problem. If not, maybe he knew if Edward would be allowed to bail himself out. If that wasn't possible I hoped he'd come down and bail Edward out.

I glanced at the time and hesitated. It was nearly midnight. Well, I knew Jasper wasn't working tomorrow. I picked Jasper's number out of my phone book. He answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" He was obviously confused by my late-night call.

As soon as I heard his voice I burst into sobs.

"Holy shit! Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper's voice was full of concern, and I thought I could hear Alice in the background.

"J…J…Jasper," I cried, "Edward's been arrested. I'm at the police station."

"What?" His voice was incredulous. He continued before I could answer. "What was he arrested for?"

"He punched a photographer in front of the restaurant we had dinner in."

"Was Edward hurt?"

"No, the police came really quickly. Edward only hit the guy once. He didn't even fall down."

"Is the photographer pressing charges?"

"I think so. He's here at the station, too."

Jasper sighed.

"Jasper, I don't have any money to bail him out. Can I use my corporate card?"

"Don't worry about that Bella. Edward can bail himself out."

Relief flooded through me. I could hear Alice indistinctly in the background.

"Alice wants to know if you want us to come down there?"

"No, I was really only worried about bailing him out. If you're sure he'll be allowed to bail himself out…."

"I'm sure. Believe it or not, it's not the first time Edward's been arrested." There was a tinge of humor to Jasper's voice now.

"Do you have any idea how long this will take?"

"Depends on how busy the station is. Are there a lot of people there?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No, it's really quiet here."

"Miss!" My conversation with Jasper was interrupted by the desk sergeant.

"They're calling me, Jasper, I have to go."

"Okay. If you need anything, or just want us to come down there, call me back."

"I will. Thank you."

I disconnected the call before quickly walking to the desk.

"Miss, would you come back for a moment. The officers have a few questions for you."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

The sergeant directed me back. I began to worry. Would I have to admit that Edward hit the guy? Did I need a lawyer? Did Edward? Maybe I should call Jasper back and ask about a lawyer.

When I got into the back room I saw the arresting officer and approached him. He looked up when I got closer and nodded.

"Good evening. I'm Officer Marks. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He indicated the chair next to his desk

I nodded uncertainly.

"You'll be happy to know that both Mr. Stephens and Mr. Jefferson are in custody for attempted grand theft auto, vandalism, destruction of property, disturbing the peace…"

"Wait? What? Who are Mr. Stephens and Mr. Jefferson?"

The cop exhaled loudly.

"Stephens and Jefferson are the photographers who were involved in the altercation outside Sushi Wabi this evening."

"I don't understand."

"Mr. Stephens came in to press assault charges against Mr. Cullen, Mr. Jefferson was here as a witness. While they were here it was discovered that both gentleman had outstanding warrants. They agreed to searches and allowed officers to view the pictures on their cameras."

I blushed hard as I imagined what the pictures from tonight showed. However, I still didn't understand the charges.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Among the pictures on the cameras were shots of you and Mr. Cullen examining damage to his Aston Martin where it was parked outside, what Mr. Cullen tells us, is your apartment. Further investigation helped us determine that Mr. Stephens and Mr. Jefferson damaged Mr. Cullen's car in an attempt to set off the alarm to lure both he and you outside so they could take pictures of the two of you together."

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year. The officer continued.

"Mr. Stephens has agreed to not press assault charges on Mr. Cullen in return for Mr. Cullen not pressing charges related to that incident."

"So, Edward can leave?" I held my hope at bay.

"Mr. Cullen is free to go. He's just signing for the return of his personal property."

Relief flowed through me in a deluge. I'm sure it was clear on my face because the officer smiled at me.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Miss."

"Thank you, Officer. Happy Thanksgiving to you, too."

Edward emerged from another door in the back of the room, talking with the other officer who had arrested him tonight. They stopped and shook hands before he looked up and met my gaze. His face was unreadable, and I got to my feet swiftly. Edward approached me silently until he stood just inches away.

He stopped and looked at me, a curious mixture of relief and concern on his face. Before I could stop myself, I shot up on tiptoe and threw my arms around his shoulders. His arms came swiftly around my waist. I buried my head in his shoulder and started crying again. This time in relief.

"Thank you for your cooperation tonight, Mr. Cullen," Officer Marks said. "You are free to go."

I could feel Edward nod farewell.

"Shh," he soothed, patting my back. "Ready?"

I nodded before turning and walking out through the door, followed closely by Edward who pulled out his phone and ordered a cab back to the restaurant where his car was waiting. We rode back to the restaurant in silence.

We quickly got into his car and returned to his apartment. It was after one in the morning, and I could feel weariness overtaking me, but there was something I had to know. I watched as Edward dropped his keys on the small table in the foyer.

"Why…?" I started before he interrupted me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded cautiously. "Did you only kiss me because you knew the paparazzi were watching?" Edward's voice was rough and his eyes intense. I was surprised by his question. I hadn't seen the photographers until after he'd slid me off his lap.

I shook my head slowly, but emphatically. "I didn't know they were there," I confessed.

Edward exhaled loudly, but his eyes cleared and he looked a little more relaxed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Edward looked surprised by my request but nodded.

"Why did you get so angry when you saw them there? I thought you wanted people to know we were together. Is…is there someone else?" I shrugged, "A woman you wouldn't want to see us like that?" I couldn't meet his gaze, so was surprised by his response.

"What?" he practically yelled. He wasn't angry, he was…incredulous? "There's not…uh, I…I'm not…. Damn. No, it wasn't anything like that," he continued in a more moderate tone.

"Oh, okay." I considered pushing him for a more thorough answer, but at his admission that there was no one else, the tension that was keeping me standing flowed from me and my exhaustion became overwhelming. I closed my eyes and felt myself sway.

Then Edward was there. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started leading me down the hall towards the guest room. I was barely able to shuffle along with him. Finally, we were in front of the door.

"Bella? Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded silently. Edward looked at me doubtfully before easing his arm from me. I managed to stand unassisted.

"Goodnight," I sighed before turning to the door.

"Goodnight, Bella." I heard Edward's quiet voice behind me.

Taking no time to prepare for bed, I stripped off my clothes and left them where they fell before easing myself, naked, between the sheets and falling immediately into a deep sleep.

I was dreaming that Edward and I were feeding turkeys at a farm when a gentle shake roused me. I groaned and heard a quiet chuckle.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm…?"

"Love? It's time to get up. I'm sorry, but you said the turkey had to go in the oven by nine if we're going to eat at two."

I groaned again. Edward chuckled a little louder this time.

"Bella," his voice took on a singsong quality, "I hate to be an 'I-told-you-so,' but I did offer to have dinner catered."

I chose to ignore that.

"Bella," he said again, less amused this time, "if you don't get up voluntarily I'm going to have to pull you out of the bed."

"Can't…" I mumbled, "…naked." Even stringing those two words together was difficult as sleep tried to reclaim me.

"What?" Edward's voice was strained, and I cracked an eye in an attempt to see what was wrong.

"What what?" I asked, my voice still deep with sleep.

"What did you say?"

"I dunno…" I sighed. Clutching the sheet to my chest I sat up and opened my heavy lids. Edward was staring at me with an odd intensity.

"Edward?" His eyes snapped to mine when I said his name.

"Oh…uh…I have some fruit and toast in the kitchen if you're hungry." The way he said the words, they sounded like a question.

"That'd be great," I admitted. "Let me just throw something on and I'll be right out."

Edward nodded and left the room. I stood and opened my overnight bag, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. I gathered up the clothes I had scattered around the room last night, folded them up and put them away. I grabbed an elastic for my hair and made my way to the guest bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. I grimaced at the makeup still on my face, but decided that if it waited this long it could stay there until I showered.

Edward was boiling water for my tea when I got to the kitchen. He had laid out some cut fruit and a container of yogurt among the mess that was still there from our preparations last night. I scooped some yogurt and fruit into a bowl and began eating. Edward smiled when he handed me my teacup.

"You look more alert," he said.

"I am. Funny how I'm not used to staying up that late anymore."

He didn't answer, but sat next to me. I had a spoonful of yogurt halfway to my mouth when Edward sighed. It was a significant kind of sound and filled my stomach with butterflies.

"Bella, I wanted to know if we could talk a little more about last night?"

I put my bowl down with a frown before turning to face him.

"Okay," I said slowly. Edward nodded once, but looked away from me. He looked like he had something important to say.

"First, I want to apologize for my behavior. I don't think I ever told you I was sorry for subjecting you to that scene last night."

"It's okay," I started.

"No, it's really not. I didn't treat you with the respect you deserve and that made us…_you_ the subject of those slime balls' never-ending quest for the next titillating story."

I was confused. Was he taking last night back? The kissing, the rest? Did he see it as a mistake in the bright light of day?

"I'm confused," I admitted. "I thought that's what you wanted? If the cameras are focused on our fake relationship then you're free to take a break from having a real one."

Edward grimaced before looking up and staring at me.

"About that," he said. "I just…it's just…." He ran his hand through his hair. A habit I recognized as a sign of him being out of sorts. I was so absorbed in watching him struggle to find the words he wanted, that the buzzer sounding in the foyer scared me. I startled when it went off, dropping my spoon into my bowl.

Slowly, Edward slid off his stool. His eyes didn't leave mine as he walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't turn away from his gaze until the wall blocked our line of sight.

Edward carried on a muffled conversation with the doorman while I washed the bowl I'd eaten breakfast from and finished my tea, before washing the cup. I was loading various dishes and utensils into the dishwasher when an excited Alice scurried into the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella!" she greeted me, coming over and giving me a hug. She was dressed casually, but had a garment bag in her hands.

"Alice?" I was surprised to see her so early. We weren't expecting guests until noon.

"After last night, I thought you could use a little help getting back on track. Seems I was right," she said, indicating the mess we'd left in the kitchen yesterday.

"I could use help. Thank you."

Alice set to work, cleaning the kitchen while I prepped the turkey and slid it into the oven that Edward had set to preheating earlier this morning. Jasper stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Morning, Bella, thanks for bailing my boy out last night," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"There were no charges, Jasper, he didn't need me to bail him out."

"So he told me, but it's the thought that counts." He winked. "Edward wants to know which dishes you prefer. He held up two very different plates. I chose one and Jasper went back to help Edward set the table, while Alice and I continued cleaning the kitchen.

Many hands make light work and it was only a short hour later before the four of us were gathered in the now sparkling kitchen talking about what happened last night. Alice and Jasper were laughing, and I had to admit that the incident seemed more comical in the light of day. Jasper mentioned that the altercation made the websites, and Edward rolled his eyes as the ribbing he knew he'd be taking from his brother when Emmett and Rosalie arrived later. I patted him gently on the back in reassurance.

The tabloid sites, as usual, had blown the whole incident out of proportion. According to one report, Edward was currently in county lock up awaiting a bail hearing. Edward buried his face in his hands and let out a load groan. I pulled his hands away from his face and put a finger under his chin to lift his head.

I was really tired from my short night of sleep, and had a busy day planned tomorrow, but felt like I needed to do something. "Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked Edward. "You know, be seen? We can put some of the rumors to rest."

"Ooh," Alice chimed in, "that'll be fun! Can we go to the club tonight?" She turned pleading eyes on Jasper.

Edward looked me over carefully, before shaking his head. "Not tonight," he decided. "You're tired," he insisted before I could protest. He slid his hands up my arms to my shoulder and kneaded the tired muscles there gently. "And, you _just had _to cook this huge meal today…" He trailed off when I shot him a dirty look. He was not going to comment on this dinner again.

"I'm sorry," he said contritely, leaning over to kiss me lightly on the lips. "Maybe we can go out tomorrow or Saturday," he conceded. "We'll talk about it later."

With that, Alice decided it was time for the two of us to change. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway to the guest room. I went to shower while Alice used the bedroom to get dressed and do her hair. When I came out she pushed me onto the bed and set to work making up my face, over my protests.

"Alice, I'm perfectly capable of putting on my make up."

"I know you are, but it's more fun this way."

"More fun for who?"

"For me, of course," she answered, in a tone that indicated she thought I was stupid for even asking.

"So," she started, "you and Edward…?"

"Me and Edward, what?" I asked, confused.

"You and Edward are, like, serious? You're finally really dating?"

"What? No?" I was confused by her assumption. "What do you mean 'finally'? And why would you think that?"

"Oh, I just assumed." She seemed embarrassed. "The way you two are together. Do you know how often you two touch each other when you're in a room together? He can't keep his hands off you and you're not much better. And then, when you got upset over his crack about making dinner, he apologized and kissed you. Why would he kiss you if he wasn't really into you?"

"It's just the way we are," I explained. "It's like we're always 'on.' We are trying to fool people into believing we're together. Obviously we're doing a good job, if we're able to fool you."

Alice shot me a look I could only describe as frustrated, and started muttering under her breath, something that sounded like, "The only person you're fooling is yourself."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," I told her with exaggerated politeness.

"You weren't supposed to," she snapped back. Then her eyes softened.

"No one would blame you if you liked him, Bella," she said. "I've worked with him for a couple of years. He's always been nice to me. According to Jasper he's a great guy. And, let's face it, Edward is pretty easy on the eyes."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Yeah, well, Jasper also thought I was a gold digging muckraker at one point, so his opinion is suspect."

"Jasper was just worried about his friend." Alice leapt to his defense.

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." We were quiet after that. After finishing my makeup Alice started on my hair.

"You're moving this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. I bought a bedroom set. It's at my apartment now, but I have a friend with a pick up coming to help me move it. I have everything packed up, except all my clothes. Maybe I'll ask Edward if I can borrow a few suitcases to make moving everything easier."

Alice was scandalized. "You shouldn't fold up all those clothes! I'll give you a bunch of garment bags. Do not put everything into suitcases." She was adamant.

"Okay, okay. I won't fold everything."

Finally done with dressing and primping, I cleaned the bedroom quickly, putting all my things in the overnight bag and leaving it next to the bed so I'd have nothing to do but grab the bag when I left later.

We walked back down the hall and through the foyer to where the guys were relaxing in the living room. Alice went right to Jasper and he wrapped his arms around her, complimenting her on her outfit, a suede skirt, tall brown leather boots, crisp white, long-sleeved blouse and a beige, crocheted cardigan.

"Thank you, cowboy," she replied with a wide grin. "You clean up pretty nice yourself." She rose on her tiptoes and he bent down to kiss her.

"You look terrific," Edward said quietly in my ear as he came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist, pulling me against him lightly. I felt a thrill at his words, his actions, his proximity.

"Thank you," I breathed. _Holy crow, I was going to need to calm myself down._

"I should check the turkey and wrap up those pears so they're ready to go in the oven when it's time."

"I'll help you." I was saved from trying to figure out how to turn him down by the buzzer in the foyer.

"Go greet your family. I have the pears."

"You sure?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Of course," I replied, the relief in my voice adding verisimilitude to my words.

He smiled at me before heading to the foyer. I turned quickly and made my way to the kitchen. I uncorked a bottle of wine and poured myself a generous glass after noting it was just after twelve.

I was just about to start wrapping bacon around the first pear when people poured into the kitchen. It seemed everyone had arrived together. Before I knew it, I found myself enveloped in Esme's arms.

"Oh, Bella, it's good to see you. I hope you remember our lunch next week." I nodded indicating that I remembered.

"Good! I have so much to tell you about the Literacy Project, but I promised Carlisle that I wouldn't talk business today."

"That's right," Carlisle interrupted. He smiled warmly at me. "Hello, again, Bella," he greeted.

"It's nice to see you, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle. You're making me what smells to be a fantastic dinner, no need to stand on formality."

"It's a pleasure, Carlisle," I assured him.

He smiled at me once more before moving off behind Esme.

"Lovely to see you again, Bella," Elizabeth said, approaching me with a smile.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," I answered. "It's wonderful to see you, as well."

"Bella!" First exclaimed, as he took his place at his wife's side. "How are you? My grandson seems to be keeping you all to himself." He turned, "Edward!" First raised his voice as he beckoned Edward over.

"Happy Thanksgiving, First, Grandmother," he said when he arrived.

"Happy Thanksgiving, dear," Elizabeth responded.

"You've been hiding this gem from us, Edward. You need to bring her around for dinner. Next week. I insist."

"We'll have a look at our schedules," Edward assured his grandfather, shooting me a conspiratorial look.

"I get her Tuesday," Esme called over.

"I guess I'll take Friday, then," Rose chimed in as she entered the kitchen, EJ balanced on her hip. She was followed by Emmett, who was carrying a cake box. Rose leaned in to kiss my cheek. "You'll need a drink by Friday," she whispered, "if you're dining with both Esme and First this week."

I laughed at her before bending to kiss EJ's head. I straightened up and caught sight of Edward watching me greet his family. He seemed pleased by my performance. Honestly, though, it didn't feel like a show at all. Edward's family was very easy to like.

Emmett slid his free arm around my shoulder and kissed me loudly on the cheek before stuffing the cake box in my hands. "Not sure where you need to put this," he said.

"Umm, what is it?"

He chuckled. "It's a special dessert for Edward. It's got some fruit on it."

"Could you stick in the fridge?"

"Sure," Emmett moved off to stash the cake before Esme returned.

"Bella, everything smells wonderful! I had all but resigned myself to a catered meal this year." I shot a look at Edward. He had the grace to look embarrassed.

Esme washed her hands and helped me wrap the pears in the bacon, while Rose fed EJ his lunch and Elizabeth and Alice chatted fashion. The men had gravitated towards the big screen in the great room. I arranged cheese and fruit on a platter and added some crackers to the mix before walking the appetizer into the men.

"Food!" Emmett was enthusiastic about the plate and dove right in. I smiled. It had been a long time since I cooked for anyone. I enjoyed his appreciation.

I turned to go back to the kitchen when Edward caught up to me.

"Thank you," he said quietly, touching me softly on the arm.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome." Before I could walk away Edward leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. The kiss wasn't torrid, but lingering and just like that my heart started pounding.

"I'm going to start on the soup," I said when he straightened up.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said, before turning back to join his family and Jasper.

I turned towards the kitchen to find the ladies had joined us. The four of them stood quietly together, having just watched mine and Edward's exchange. Esme and Elizabeth had soft smiles on their faces, while Alice looked smug and Rosalie looked…mad? Her gaze wasn't on me, however, but on Edward's retreating form.

The four women moved into the great room as I returned to the kitchen and began prepping the squash for the soup. I took advantage of the relative solitude to calm my pounding heart and think about what was happening. A quiet voice in my head was offering me warnings, telling me that I needed to be careful. I needed this job, and if I started to fall for Edward I'd get my heart broken when he moved on to a real relationship.

A slightly louder voice was telling me to enjoy it while I could. After all, I was working today. I could enjoy our proximity and supposed intimate relationship with no worries.

It was twenty minutes later when Rose and Alice wandered in and offered to help out. Dinner time was approaching and there was much to do. I put the girls to work putting everything into serving dishes. Edward stopped in and snuck spoonfuls of each dish claiming himself the taste tester before I shooed him out.

I finally pulled the turkey from the oven and covered it with foil to allow the juices to redistribute while the rest of the meal was finished. I called everyone to the table and began serving the soup. Appreciative noises sounded around the room as everyone waited for me to sit.

Once I was seated everyone reached out and held hands with the people next to them. I was between Edward and Jasper. After grace, which was led by Carlisle who sat at the foot of the table, each person took a moment to thank someone at the table for being in their life.

First started, thanking Elizabeth for their many good years together. They shared a sweet kiss before Elizabeth thanked Esme for loving her son. Emmett was surprisingly eloquent, thanking Rosalie for the miracle of their son. Everyone, including me, teared up a little at his heartfelt words. Rosalie broke the heavy mood with a snarky thanks to EJ for reminding her of her priorities. Everyone laughed. Then she took a moment to thank Carlisle for raising her husband to be such a good man.

Esme thanked me for my contribution to the Literacy Project. I flushed with pleasure at her thanks. Carlisle thanked his father for his unwavering support, even when he chose not to follow in his footsteps. Alice and Jasper sweetly thanked one another for simply existing. The truth behind their words rung like a bell.

Then it was my turn. My thoughts had been a bit scrambled as I tried to find something to be thankful for. Gainful employment was tops my list, but I didn't think that this was the place for that conversation. Then inspiration struck. I appreciated the simple honesty of each person's thanks and took my cue from that.

"Thank you, Edward, for inviting me here today. I...I spent last Thanksgiving alone and it was hard. I'm grateful that I'm here today."

I was surprised by the silence and wondered if my words had been inappropriate since everyone else's thanks had been followed by some sort of reaction. I looked up and quickly glanced at each face. In just a second I saw Jasper's frown and Alice's shining eyes. Esme and Carlisle were looking at each other, communicating silently. Rose's eyes were shining, too, but she was looking up and away from the table. Emmett was staring at Edward while First and Elizabeth were looking at me with sympathy.

I turned to look at Edward, since it was his turn next. However, he was looking at me with solemn eyes. He released his grandfather's hand and pulled me into an awkward, but tight hug. It only last a few seconds and then he was gone, offering his thanks to me for orchestrating today's meal and being part of his life.

After the first course, I stood to gather the dirty bowls. Every man in the room stood with me, and I was a little surprised at their formality, but nodded my appreciation for their manners. Edward followed me into the kitchen and helped me put the turkey on a serving platter. He turned and made his way back to the table while I followed, balancing the side dishes.

It only took one more trip to the kitchen to gather the rest of the meal. Soon we were all seated and enjoying dinner. Conversation ebbed and flowed, and the wine was freely poured. Near the end of the meal, Edward made a witty comment about a work competitor which earned a hearty laugh from First and Emmett. He turned to me with a grin on his face, and I reached out to pat his arm.

As soon as I touched him he brought his hand down on mine and laced our fingers together. He moved our clasped hands below the table and rested them on my knee. We sat like that for at least twenty minutes when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Well, gentlemen?" Esme said, with a raised eyebrow. The men let out a collective groan but got good-naturedly to their feet before beginning to collect the dirty plates and serving pieces from the table.

"Let me help…" I started, also rising to my feet.

"Sit down, Bella," Esme said with a note of steel in her voice. "It's a Cullen family tradition. The women cook and serve the meal, but the men clean it up. It's the least they can do."

The guys made surprisingly quick work of the dishes, clearing the table and loading the dishwasher, while hand washing the fine china, while we ladies continued to talk.

"The meal was delicious, Bella. I do believe you missed your calling," Elizabeth said.

"You're too kind. I had a lot of help. Edward…"

"No, no!" Elizabeth insisted, "Never acknowledge their contribution or they'll take all the credit." Esme and Rose joined Elizabeth in laughter while Alice and I smiled politely. A few minutes later the five men returned to the dining room and resumed their seats. Edward laid his arm comfortably over my shoulder. Conversation picked up again, but EJ started to get fussy. Rose sighed loudly and started to get up.

"Rose, sit," Esme insisted. "Let me take him. Maybe you'd like to help, Bella?"

"Of course," I said, rising to my feet.

"It's his naptime. His monitor is in the diaper bag."

"Bella would you get it and a couple of blankets? Then join me in the guest bedroom?"

"Sure." I found the diaper bag and pulled out the monitor and two blankets. Leaving the receiver with Rose in the dining room, I followed Esme down the hall. I opened the door slowly to find her pacing slowly with EJ cuddled in her arms. She was humming softly to him. I set up the monitor and moved my suitcase from the end of the bed to give her more room.

Esme stopped walking and started rocking back and forth slowly. I looked over at them before moving closer and peering at EJ's sleepy face.

"Do you want to put him down?" Esme asked.

"Oh, um…" I hesitated.

"Here, it's easy." She eased the baby into my arms. His eyes widened briefly before his lids slid shut once more. I found myself rocking back and forth, instinctively. Esme laid one blanket down on the bed and indicated the spot with her finger. I bent over and gently laid the baby down. When I slid my hands out from around his tiny form, he sighed and made some sucking movements with his mouth before settling down. Esme gently laid the second blanket over his legs before motioning for me to leave with her.

She closed the door behind me and whispered, "Can I talk to you in the library for a moment?"

I nodded and followed her. Once we were in the library Esme turned to me.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Twenty-four." Esme nodded.

"My son is twenty-nine." Esme said, matter-of-factly. It was my turn to nod, but I did it uncertainly, not sure of her point.

"What I'm saying Bella, is I harbor no illusions about the nature of your relationship with my son."

"You know…?" _How in the world could she know?_

"…that you're sleeping with my son? Yes. I'm not really old-fashioned, Bella."

Relief flooded through me, followed by chagrin. She thought I was sleeping with Edward. Of course she thought I was sleeping with Edward. I mean, we'd been photographed practically having sex at a restaurant, a bar and on a dance floor.

"So, there's no need for the elaborate set up. No need to put a suitcase in the guest room or scatter your stuff around the guest bath. Honestly, Bella, such subterfuge doesn't become either of you."

_Oh!_ She thought that Edward and I had gone though the effort to make it look like we weren't sharing a bed when, in reality, we weren't. The ironic nature of her misplaced assurances wasn't lost on me and I giggled nervously.

Esme smile at me. "You're both consenting adults, my dear. Please don't hide the seriousness of your relationship. Since I'm being honest here, I should tell you, I never liked Edward's previous girlfriend, Tanya. I know you've met her."

I clearly recalled both my run-ins with Tanya. I nodded.

"Prior to her, Edward hadn't been serious with any girl in a long time. I'm sure he's told you this."

I nodded again, afraid to say anything for fear that I'd blurt out the truth to this lovely, understanding woman.

Esme sighed. "What I'm trying to say, Bella, is that I like you. We like you. We all like you. First, Elizabeth, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and myself. Not that we've discussed you in any detail." I raised my eyebrow at her assertion, it sounded like they'd discussed me at length.

Esme had the grace to look abashed at my doubtful look.

"Really, Bella. We'd only talk about you if we _didn't_ like you," she laughed quietly. "The fact that we haven't discussed you should make you feel good. We respect you too much to gossip behind your back."

Screwing up my courage, I replied, "Thank you, Esme, it means a lot to me that all of you respect me." Inside I was dying a little as I considered the charade we were perpetrating and the fact that neither of us really deserved their respect in this regard. I sighed.

"Let's get back. I'm sure Emmett is ready for dessert."

Esme linked her arm though mine and the two of us made our way back to the dining room. Edward took in our embrace. An unidentifiable emotion flitted across his face before he smiled at me and stood to pull out my chair, an action mirrored by his father for Esme.

I shook my head at him. "I'm going to start coffee and get dessert."

"I'll help you," Alice volunteered.

The two of us walked into the kitchen. Alice chattered on about the meal, the fact that she probably gained 10 pounds by eating it and the grief Riley was going to give her tomorrow when she couldn't keep up with him while they did their Black Friday shopping.

I arranged the pumpkin mousse parfaits on a tray. The apple pies were being served from their pie pans, so the only thing left was the cake Emmett and Rose had brought. I pulled out a cake stand and slid the fruit topped cake out of its box. Alice took the cake and one of the pies, I grabbed the parfaits and the other pie and we made our way back to the dining room.

Everyone oohed and aahed appropriately when the desserts were displayed.

"Where'd the cake come from?" Edward asked.

"Emmett and Rose brought it. Emmett said it was for you. I thought it was something special you liked?"

Edward shook his head. "Well, be nice," I told him, "cut it and have some. It was thoughtful of them."

Edward shrugged while eyeing the apple pies regretfully. I made a mental note to save him a slice for later. Once we were all settled and the coffee was poured I encouraged everyone to dig in.

"Don't be shy," I insisted.

Emmett was first to dip a spoon into a parfait, but everyone else was watching Edward. I handed him a knife to cut the cake. He slid the knife into the layers but stopped halfway through, with a perplexed expression on his face.

Someone snorted. I think it was Rose.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked quietly, "Just cut it."

"I can't. There's something hard in there."

Jasper laughed and was soon followed by Alice and Emmett. Carlisle had a tolerant smile on his face, but Esme looked resigned. Edward spun the cake around and tried cutting it from the other side. He pulled the knife back, frustrated, when he again met some obstacle.

Annoyance flickered over Edward's face, followed by understanding.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

To my horror Edward grabbed his fork and started digging into the cake. Loud laughter sounded from all around the table. After a few moments, Edward stuck his fingers into the mangled confection and pulled out…a file.

Emmett was laughing so hard, tears were pouring from his eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Edward muttered.

Honestly, even I had been surprised by the lack of discussion regarding last night's events. I assumed that no one wanted to ruin Thanksgiving by getting into a discussion regarding Edward's short incarceration, but it seems I was wrong.

Esme sighed in exasperation. "Really, Edward, what possessed you to punch that man? People will think you weren't raised to have manners."

Her serious question set everyone off again. Even First and Elizabeth seemed to be in on the joke. Emmett and Jasper started flinging barbs about how Edward would fare poorly in prison because he was so pretty. Edward grimaced, but eventually managed to smile at the outrageous things that they were saying.

The ribbing went on for a good ten minutes before Edward finally had enough.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Ha, ha. I'll have you know I was never even put in the holding cell. The jerk…uh, guy I hit was stupid enough to come in to swear out a complaint while there was a bench warrant for his arrest. He's currently cooling his heels, while I'm out here. No charges were pressed."

This seemed to mollify Esme, at least, but the rest of the family wasn't so easily distracted from the story.

"Really, Edward, what did the guy do?" Emmett wanted to know.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Emmett made a face and was about to say something else when Esme interrupted.

"Enough," she said, in a tone that brooked no refusal. "Let's enjoy the lovely desserts Bella went through the trouble of making."

Dishes were passed around, and everyone seemed to enjoy their sweets and coffee. Conversation turned to more conventional topics, but Edward was quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

He turned to face me. "Yeah," he said, with a small smile, "I should have realized I wasn't going to get away without someone commenting." He looked contrite and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise before a genuine smile spread across his face.

After that he was happier, joining in the general conversation and enjoying two slices of pie. Once the meal was finished and the dessert dishes were cleared everyone split up. I found myself on the terrace with Rose and Alice, enjoying a glass of the magnificent wine Edward had picked for today.

We talked about the baby and Rose told us she was hoping for a full night of sleep in the next few months.

"He's sleeping longer and longer at night. Almost six hours on a good night."

"That's great, Rose. You must be relieved."

"Almost as relieved as Emmett," she laughed.

I was surprised to think that Emmett would get up at night with the baby. Rose didn't work, so I assumed she did all the overnight stuff and said so.

"Oh, I am the one to get up at night. But my erratic sleep schedule has me so tired that Emmett and I don't get much 'quality time' anymore. If you know what I mean." She lifted her eyebrow in a conspiratorial way.

"Oh. OH!" I said, as the bulb finally went off.

"Yeah. It's been awhile."

Alice clucked sympathetically. "I can't imagine how you're surviving," she said. "I had my period last week and was dying for it by the end of four days. How long has it been?"

"For him or me?" Rose asked.

"You, of course," Alice said, as if Emmett's needs were unimportant.

"Two weeks, but before that it was two months."

Alice looked horrorstruck. "I wish I could help," she said, sympathetically, "but I don't know anything about babies. I'd be a wreck if I tried to watch him."

Alice turned to me. "You seem to have a way with EJ, Bella. Maybe you could watch him overnight for them."

I was about to protest when I looked at Rose's face. Her eyes looked hopeful.

"I don't know…" I said slowly.

Rose's face fell.

"I'm sure Esme…" I began again.

"Would you want to have this conversation with my mother-in-law?" Rose asked with a sigh. I remembered the way my face heated when Esme assumed I was sleeping with Edward. No, I wouldn't want to have this conversation with her.

"Well, okay, I guess, if you're sure."

A huge smile broke out over Rose's face. "Really, Bella? Are you sure? Because that would be great. I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just not this weekend, okay?"

"Oh, no. You should come by one day this week, though, and spend some time with him." She sounded so excited I readily agreed.

"Friday? I was only kidding earlier," she said, referring to her offer of a drink on Friday if I spent time during the week with Esme and First, "but maybe you could come to dinner after work? Spend some time with him. He's at his best after his afternoon nap. Then you could stay and help me put him to bed. What do you say?"

All I could think of was how desperate she sounded.

"You should do it, Bella," Alice said.

"Okay. I'll just ask Edward…"

"What? Why?" Rose interrupted. "Why do you have to ask Edward? C'mon, Bella, he really has no claim over what you do on your own time."

"That's true, but you're his family…"

She cut me off. "Edward has no say in who I choose to be friends with, Bella. I hope you won't consider the time we spend together work."

"Never!" I assured her. She smiled.

"You don't need Edward's permission to spend time with your friends, Bella. You can tell him I invited you over, if you really want to, but you don't need to ask him if it's okay."

After that the conversation drifted to other topics. A little while later the three guys came out onto the terrace.

"EJ's up," Emmett said. Rose pushed off the railing and took a step towards the door but he caught her around the waist. "Stay, mom's got him." Rose nodded before settling back against Emmett's broad chest.

Jasper sat down on the chair I used when Edward and I ate breakfast out here. Alice immediately curled up in his lap. He clasped his arms around her and she melted into his chest. Edward sat down in the other chair and beckoned me over, gesturing for me to sit with him.

"Why?" Rose's one word hung in the air.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked politely, though there was no way he didn't hear her.

"Why should she sit on your lap? Who are putting on a show for out here? We," she wiggled her fingers to indicate the six of us on the terrace, "all know about your little charade. Who are you trying to fool?"

"Rose," Emmett said in a warning tone.

Rose pursed her lips and looked away. Before anyone could say anything else, the door slid open and Carlisle and First joined us on the terrace.

"I brought a little after dinner treat," First said, raising the small box of cigars he was holding.

"Stradivarius Churchill?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, indeed, my boy." He held out the box. The men helped themselves to the cigars. I excused myself, asking if I could get anyone anything.

"There's a bottle of Macallan Scotch behind the bar, would you mind bringing it out with a couple of glasses?"

"Certainly," I said. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after looking at Carlisle and First.

I went inside to get the Scotch. Alice and Rose followed, heading off to find Esme, Elizabeth and EJ. I found the Scotch and the lowball glasses and put everything on a tray before heading back towards the terrace. Edward met me just inside the door.

"I'm sorry about Rose," he said. "I'm not sure what her problem is."

"It's okay, Edward. Don't worry about it." Edward didn't look convinced, but he slid the door open for me and followed me out onto the terrace. First was sitting in the chair previously occupied by Jasper. Jasper and Emmett were now leaning against the railing with Carlisle, enjoying the view.

Edward opened the bottle and poured the Scotch into the five glasses and sat down in the empty chair. Each man took one. I moved to go back inside, but First stopped me.

"Sit with us, Bella." He made a move to get up after a sharp look at his grandson. Appropriately chagrined, Edward bounced to his feet and offered me his chair. I sat down and smiled hesitantly at First.

"How do you like working for my company?" First wanted to know.

"I'm very happy at Cullen," I told him, truthfully. Edward smiled at me. First asked questions about the people I'd met. I mentioned Mrs. Cope and her pending retirement.

"Shelley's leaving?" he asked. "What will you do without her?" First asked, looking at Edward.

"Bella's roommate is an exceptional assistant. Ms. Weber filled in for Mrs. Cope when she was ill earlier this month. I'm confident she'll be able to do the job."

"Will you expand your role at Cullen, then, Bella? Perhaps take Ms. Weber's job?"

"It's unlikely, First. I'm returning to school after the New Year and won't be available every day.

"Back to school? Good for you! What are you studying?"

"I'm going to go back for my teaching certificate," I started.

"You're already enrolled?" Edward interrupted me.

"No, I have an appointment to meet with the head of the Post Baccalaureate Teaching Program the week after next. Why?"

"You…you never mentioned it. I'm just surprised."

"Oh, well, it won't interfere with my work. Don't worry."

Edward looked as if he'd like to say more, but he glanced around at the other men gathered on the terrace and seemed to think better of it.

Rose came out a little while later and told Emmett they needed to leave. "I want to get home early enough to put EJ down at his usual time." Emmett quickly agreed and the two made their way back inside. We all followed a few minutes later to say good bye.

Rose pulled me into a tight hug and told me to call her on Thursday to confirm a time for our get together on Friday. I noticed she didn't say goodbye to Edward. First and Elizabeth left a little while later, quickly followed by Esme and Carlisle.

"I'll call you on Monday, Bella and we can make plans for lunch on Tuesday. I have so much to tell you."

Then it was just the four of us, once again. The easy camaraderie Jasper, Alice, Edward and I shared earlier seemed to be strained by Rose's earlier comments.

Edward and Jasper talked business while Alice and I finished the last of the straightening up.

"Are you ready to go?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice nodded before turning to me.

"Would you like a ride home, Bella? Save you the cab fare?"

I glanced at Edward, who was looking at Alice with a frown on his face. He didn't say anything, though, so I accepted Alice's offer. Edward went to get my suitcase.

"Thank you for the invitation," I said to Edward as I put on my coat. He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Bella, for cooking the meal. Don't tell my mother, but I think it was the best Thanksgiving feast I've ever had."

His words made me feel good.

"I'll call you," he said, "about going to the club this weekend? I think you're right. We should probably be seen out together more often."

I didn't remember saying those exact words, but let it go.

"Well, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight." He face was very close to mine and I was sure he was going to kiss me. Just before I decided to close my eyes, Edward glanced over my shoulder at Alice and Jasper and pulled back to a less intimate distance.

I picked up my suitcase as the elevator door opened. Jasper held the door so Alice and I could board before him. He said a quiet farewell to Edward before getting on the elevator himself. I looked at Edward only to find him staring at me. I offered a small smile, but his expression didn't change as the door closed and we started to descend.

...

I started a blog. It's pathetic right now, but in a few days I'll have all my THTF pictures posted there and then it will be awesome! Check it out at:

http : / ironictwistisntitironic(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

...

OK, people, so I have a new goal. Over a year ago, I read a story that told Alice's history. It was fantastic. So detailed. Every bit of it corresponded to what we know about Alice from the canon series. I've searched for it since then, but couldn't remember the title. I figured it was pulled.

Then I was pimping some fade to black scenes from BD to a friend. I pulled up the author's profile at my friend's request and lo and behold, there was the Alice fic. It is called _Seeking the Unknown_ and it was written by **nightdancers**.

It's T-rated but it isn't a happy, fluffy fic. Alice's life, prior to Jasper, wasn't a happy, fluffy one, after all. It's all there. The sister, the visions, the asylum, James, the vampire who changed her, her search for Jasper, their budding relationship and their joining the Cullens; all the tiny details you remember from the canon series.

So, my goal is to convince you people to read that story. If you have the slightest interest in Alice's history, this story is for you. You will cry. I promise. You will be overjoyed. I promise. The fic is complete over a year already and runs about 30 chapters. It will be time well spent.

If you read it, please let nightdancers know that I rec'ed it. She hasn't posted anything new in months and I'm a huge fan. Her fade to black scenes from BD are also the best I've ever read. Every detail corresponds perfectly. They are called _Isle Esme_, _The Second Night_ and _Practice Makes Perfect_. Hot as hell and very fast reads. I actually printed them out and stuck them in the corresponding places in my BD copy.

I'm thinking about creating an 'outtake' posting for THTF. It would include the two smut chapters (Christmas and Valentine's Day) as well as the wrong turn ending for chapter 27 and the conversation between Jasper and Edward where Edward says, "_ _ _!" If you put me on author alert you'll know when I post the tidbits. Any new tidbits would go there as well.

A few people have suggested I offer myself up for The Fandom Gives Back. I posted a note on my Twilighted thread about it. (Page 69 of the thread.) Please stop by and let me know what you think. Thank you.

Twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

...

Next up! Moving day!

/End epic AN


	34. Moving Day

Dear Everyone who says they are staying up all night to read my story. Please, get some sleep. I promise this fic isn't going anywhere and will be finished. Unless I die. Which isn't in my outline, so we should be good. ;)

Many thanks and welcome to the dozens and dozens of folks who put this story on alert this week. Not sure where the rec came from, but thanks to whoever rec'ed me!

**Chapter 34 – Moving Day**

Six o'clock dawned bright and early. I had the unusual urge to throw my Blackberry against the wall to silence the alarm. Yesterday had been busy, and the night before had been one of short sleep. I'd give just about anything for the chance to sleep in today.

Instead, I dragged myself out of bed; washed my face; brushed my teeth and hair; and prepared for the move. Jacob said he and his friends would be by around seven to get loaded up. I hadn't talked to him since buying the bedroom set, and hoped that moving the furniture as well as the boxes and clothes, wasn't too much.

So I wasn't surprised at all when there was a knock on my door around 7:15. What did surprise me, however, was who was at the door.

"Riley?" I stared stupidly at the grinning man before me.

Riley flashed me his megawatt smile and thrust a piping hot cup of tea into my hands.

"Good morning, beautiful," he sang, "we're here to save you from a fashion disaster."

"We?" I asked, looking down the hallway behind him. I didn't see anyone else.

"Of course. Alice and I spend every Black Friday together, it's our annual tradition. So, even though we're not shopping this year, we still have to be together."

I went to the window and tried to find Alice's yellow Porsche. It was nowhere to be found.

"Did you drive?" I asked Riley, who had disappeared into my closet and was humming loudly to himself.

"No," a gravelly voice answered me, "I did."

I spun in surprise at the unexpected sound. "Jasper?" I turned to the window again, and sure enough, there was the car that Edward had driven home from the club the night that Jasper had too much to drink. Jasper stood in my open doorway. He looked like hell, having obviously not showered or shaved today.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm tired, Bella. Alice was supposed to spend the day with Riley. I planned on sleeping in today, but Alice woke me at five and insisted I come along to help. 'You can't think that Riley, Bella, or me can lift all those clothes'." He mimicked her voice perfectly, and I grinned.

"Well, you can't," Alice said as she stepped around from behind him.

Jasper's eyes went wide as soon as he realized he'd been caught being less than reverent while talking about her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alice cut him off.

"We'll talk later," she said with a raise of what could only be called a bitch brow.

Riley stepped out of the closet and "tsk-tsked" Jasper before gathering Alice under his arm and escorting her into the closet. Jasper took a few hesitant steps into my apartment.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Jasper asked me in a low, menacing voice. "I'm going to kick his ass. Couldn't he have hired movers or something for you?

"Edward?"

"Do you have another boyfriend?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me," I told him.

"Don't get snippy with Bella," Alice called from the other side of the room, simultaneously. Riley snorted, a surprisingly indelicate sound.

"Morning, Bella!" a loud voice boomed from the doorway. Both Jasper and I turned to see Jacob standing just inside the now crowded apartment, a couple of guys I thought I recognized milled about in the hallway behind him.

"I was only kidding about having another boyfriend, Bella," Jasper said to me quietly, eyeing Jacob with concern.

"Jake's a friend. He has a truck and offered to help me move my stuff." I turned to Jacob. "Good morning, Jake."

"Here," Jacob thrust a white bakery box into my hands, "thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks!"

"Jasper," Alice called from the closet, "would you go to the car and start bringing up those garment bags?"

Jasper turned and made his way out of the room, grumbling. His departure made enough space for one of Jake's friends to join us. The friend popped open the lid of the bakery box and stuck his hand in, coming out with a raspberry Danish. Jake smacked him in the back of the head.

"Cool it, Quil. Ladies first."

"Ooh!" Riley squealed, making his way over to where we were standing. "Thank you!" He stuck his hand in the box and removed the pastry Quil had just put down. Quil stared at Riley with wide eyes. Riley winked back at him. Alice was next, pulling an apple turnover from the box.

"Oh, Riley…Alice, this is Jacob Black and his friend Quil. I'm afraid I don't remember the names of your other friends."

"'Sfine. That's Embry and Brady," Jake said with a casual thumb over his shoulder. Both men waved cautiously. Jacob waved them in and indicated the box.

"What looks good, Bella?" he asked me before they could make their selections.

"This is fine," I said, pulling out a cheese Danish. Jacob took the other cheese Danish and then thrust the box into Quil's hands. The seven of us were standing in the middle of the mess enjoying our impromptu breakfast when Jasper arrived with the garment bags hung over his shoulder. He looked us over.

"Hey, man," Jacob greeted him. He pointed to the bakery box. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Jasper found a pain au chocolat and bit into the flakey pastry with obvious appreciation.

"So, Bella," Jacob started, "this is a lot more stuff then you said you had. We're going to have to make a few trips."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I got a good deal on the bedroom set, but had to take delivery last week. I hope that's okay."

"Sure, sure," Jake responded.

"Uh…hi?" A voice sounded from the hallway and the eight of us turned.

"Ben?"

"Hey, Bella," Ben answered. He looked sheepish. Standing with him were Mike and Austin, who had both accompanied us that night everyone went out to the Cock and Bull.

"Uh, Angela asked if I could give you hand moving. I…uh, I guess you have enough help."

"Never enough help when it comes to moving heavy stuff," Jake assured him with a jovial smile.

"Thanks, Ben, Mike, Austin, it's really nice of you guys to give up a day off to help me move."

"Not that nice," Mike grumbled. Austin was looking everywhere but at us.

"Hey Marks," Jasper said, holding out a hand to shake with Austin.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Whitlock." Austin looked extremely uncomfortable, but shook Jasper's hand.

"Relax, Austin. Call me Jasper. Looks like we both got drafted today."

Austin laughed nervously.

Jasper turned back to Alice. "There are a few more bags in the car; do you want me to get them?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Alice responded, seeming to forgive Jasper his earlier slight in the face of all the newcomers.

Jasper popped the last of his pastry in his mouth before squeezing out of the crowded room and heading downstairs.

"Okay, people," Alice announced, "breakfast is over, finish up and start getting these boxes out of here so that we have room to work."

Ben, Austin, and Mike each grabbed a box and headed for the door. "Where are these going, Bella?" Ben asked.

"Uh, Jake's truck. Hold on, I'll show you." I walked out with the guys leading them to the elevator and then out to the street. Jasper was standing by his car with his phone to his ear. He disconnected the call as soon as we appeared. I frowned, but just waved to him as he pulled the rest of the garment bags out of his car.

Jake's truck was parked about a half block away. I led the guys over to it, and they slid the boxes into the cab.

"Um, would one of you mind staying with the truck? I'm afraid someone will steal all my stuff if it is left alone."

"I'll stay," Austin volunteered quickly.

"Thank you." Ben, Mike, and I headed back to the apartment to get more stuff.

The truck got filled surprisingly quickly. Instead of heading out, though, Alice conscripted all the volunteers into sorting and packing my clothes. Going through everything made me wonder if all the garment bags Jasper brought upstairs earlier had actually been empty. There's no way I had this much stuff in my closet.

A growing pile was dedicated to things that were being removed from my wardrobe. Things Alice deemed out-of-fashion, even though they'd been in my closet less than a month. I'm pretty sure I saw Riley snag a belt from the pile being donated to charity.

Looking at all the people in the room running up and down the stairs and packing my clothes, an unexpected warm feeling bubbled up in me, marred by one noticeable exception.

**JPOV**

It was 10 o'clock before I could escape the madness upstairs for a few minutes to make my last-ditch effort to call the one person who should be here, but wasn't.

"Where the hell are you?" I growled into the phone when he finally answered.

"Home. Why, where are you?"

"Me? I'm at Bella's."

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'm helping her move."

"Bella asked you to help her move?" Edward sounded confused.

"No, but that doesn't matter. You know who else she didn't ask to help? Mike Newton, but he's here."

"Newton's there?"

"Yeah, he came with Cheney and Austin Marks from my office. Seems your assistant asked her boyfriend to help her new roommate move in and he brought friends."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, well that's not the worst of it. While Bella didn't ask me for help, it seems she did ask someone; Jacob Black is here."

"What?" Edward's voice was loud and startled.

"What were you thinking, man?" I asked him. "How did you think she was going to move halfway across town? Let me tell you something. For someone who has nothing, she has a lot of shit: a lot of heavy shit. My back is already hurting."

"Where's Bella now?"

"She just left with Black, a few of his friends, and the guys from the office to unpack the first truckload."

"Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I did call you earlier, asshole. Twice. I've been here since seven."

Edward groaned. "I'm on my way."

"Well you better hurry up. Use the time to come up with a good excuse for not being here at the buttcrack of dawn like the rest of us."

"She never asked me for help…" he trailed off. _Was he whining?_

"Are you whining? Jesus fuck, Edward, pull it together and get over here." I disconnected the phone and returned to the trenches that were Bella's apartment.

**EPOV**

I rushed to get ready, and while I did I thought about what Jasper had said.

Mike Newton and Jacob Black. Jacob Black and Mike Newton.

I'd talked to Mike that day in the cafeteria. He held his own in the conversation, but it was obvious he was intimidated by me. Not just in a "you're my boss" kind of way but in an "I may have touched your girlfriend inappropriately kind of way," too. After that conversation I decided not to worry about him. The fact that he showed up to help Bella was more a product of his relationship with Ben Cheney than any plan he had to woo her away from me.

Jacob Black, on the other hand, was a problem.

I thought back to the two times Jacob had seen us together. The first time was at the charity gala for my father's hospital. Jacob danced with her while I'd played fast and loose with Kathleen Snow. I apologized that night, and Bella and I had shared our first kiss.

The second time, Jacob bought her a drink at my own club, while I danced with a dozen different women. A few minutes later, I pulled her from his side and almost molested her on the couch in a conference room.

I froze momentarily, looking at myself in the mirror. Both times Jacob had seen Bella and me together, I'd been coming on to other women. Was I sending him the message that Bella wasn't important to me or that she was a temporary thing?

_Fuck!_ I needed to get over there now.

Forty-five minutes and a quick stop later, I was at Bella's place. A large pickup was double parked right outside the door. I saw Jasper's car about a half block away. A guy I didn't recognize was sitting in the cab of the truck guarding a bedroom set that was carefully packed into the available space. The guy's eyes followed me as I made my way to the building. He nodded at me when I passed by. I nodded back, realizing he was one of the guys from Jacob's "pack."

I was about to enter the lobby of the building when the door swung open and a parade of people I recognized shuffled out, loaded down with boxes and what appeared to be garment bags. I stepped back to give them room. It was like watching that circus act where a dozen clowns come pouring out of an old VW Bug.

The first three guys each greeted me as they stepped onto the sidewalk, "Mr. Cullen." "Mr. Cullen." "Mr. Cullen." I nodded to the three men who worked for me.

Next out was Black. "Cullen," he said, a disparaging look on his face. I nodded and scowled in response to his unspoken rebuke. The next two guys I definitely recognized as friends of Black's. They both nodded in silent acknowledgment.

Following the last of Jacob's friends was Jasper. "Asshole," was all he said as he marched past me, loaded down with garment bags. Alice was next, "Idiot." I sighed and seriously considered firing her for a nanosecond.

Last out was Riley. He simply sniffed as he walked past me, nose in the air, refusing to acknowledge my presence. I waited a moment, expecting Bella to be bringing up the rear, but she didn't appear. I grabbed the door before it slammed shut and took the stairs two at a time to reach her apartment. The door was open, so I stepped inside and glanced around the empty space.

Without Bella's meager possessions, the room seemed gloomier than ever. Her closet door was open as was the small, grimy window. Only the bathroom door was shut, and the sound of running water told me that was where I'd find Bella. I settled down on the windowsill to wait for her.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and I was immediately struck by her unassuming good looks. A woman like Tanya wouldn't be caught dead dressed as Bella was now, in stretchy black pants that only came down to midcalf, a pink tank top, and her hair in two long braids down her back, covered in a stained bandanna. She wore no makeup, was visibly sweating, and had a clean streak swiped across her cheek where she must have wiped away the sweat and dirt from the move.

She was lovely.

"Bella," I said quietly.

She startled and looked up at me in surprise. "Edward?"

"Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?" That she would even have to ask the question cut pretty deep.

"I came to help. I see I'm a little late."

"Oh, umm, yeah. I wasn't expecting…I mean, I didn't ask..."

"Why didn't you ask, Bella? If you needed help, why didn't you just say so?"

She sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment Jacob Black came bounding back into the room. "Hey, Bells, all packed up. Ready to leave paradise behind?"

_Bells?_

She cracked a wide smile at him before answer with a resounding, "Yes!" Laughing, Jacob turned for the door, but not before looking over at me.

"Nice of you to show up, man."

He said it with a completely straight face.

"Jake," Bella admonished. Jake looked like he was going to say something before just shrugging and heading out the door.

"I guess we'll see you over there," he said before disappearing down the hall.

"C'mon, Bella, I'll give you a ride." She pulled on a warm jacket and followed me out.

The street was deserted of all Bella's friends and admirers when we made our way down. I held the door of my Volvo for her.

"Where to?" I asked when I settled down beside her.

"Two blocks up, make a left," she said.

We rode the two blocks in silence before I stopped to make the turn.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" She was looking out the window at the dreary streets.

"Bella, if you needed help moving, why didn't you just ask?"

She faced me resolutely.

"This is one of those situations," she stated, as if we'd talked about this before.

"What do you mean 'one of those situations'?"

"Helping me move is something my boyfriend would do. But you're not my boyfriend, you're my boss. I'm not really your girlfriend. I don't hang out at your place on weekends, or cook for you during the week. You don't buy me gifts, or call me in the middle of the night to tell me you're thinking about me. Our dates are for public consumption. Asking you for help would be overstepping the boundaries of our contract. So I didn't ask. I didn't ask anyone. All these people," Bella pointed vaguely in front of us, indicating the army of movers she gained, "I didn't ask them. They just showed up."

"Jacob Black 'just showed up' with friends and a pickup truck to help you move."

She didn't answer right away and when I looked over at her she was biting her lip while looking out the windshield.

"No, Jacob didn't just show up. We talked, he and I, at the costume party at the club. I was just making small talk, really, shortly after Alice and I got there."

I knew what she was saying; they talked while I danced with all those women.

"I mentioned I was moving soon, just to make some small talk and he offered to help out. He said he had a truck and that since I was just moving across town there was no reason why we couldn't get it all done without professional movers. I hadn't even thought about movers. My plan was to make a few trips on the bus and maybe a cab ride, if necessary. Then I bought the bedroom furniture and it was good that I had a friend with a truck…"

She trailed off. A friend with a truck: _so, Jacob Black was a friend_.

"Jacob's your friend?"

"Well, yeah." She shrugged.

"And what am I?"

"You're my boss."

Ouch.

"Really, Bella? That's all I am to you? Your boss?"

"Well, of course, I have friendly feelings for you, Edward. You're a great boss, but I was raised to respect the chain of command. 'Your superiors are not your friends,' my father always warned me. 'Don't fraternize with the people who work for you,' was another rule. Personal involvement makes professional decisions hard."

She was right, of course. I did not make it habit to socialize with the people from CE. Hell, I didn't even let them call me by my first name; even those closest to me, like Angela Weber and Shelly Cope.

But Bella was different.

"Those are good rules," I agreed, not wanting to disparage her father, "but our working relationship is rather unique, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's certainly not something I've seen before," she allowed.

"So, perhaps we need to have a special set of rules for our unique relationship."

"What kind of rules?"

"Well, for one, we should help each other move," I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she agreed. "But, I should warn you, if you decide to move, I'm not helping to carry out the piano."

"Fair enough. Two, we should spend time together outside our professional activities."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that since our professional activities involve us dating, we should spend time together as friends, outside of work. You could hang out at my place on weekends, or cook me dinner some random weekday."

She snorted. "Are you going to buy me presents and call me in the middle of the night?"

"Maybe," I said with a grin. We pulled up in front of the building Bella indicated. I stopped the car and turned off the ignition before turning to face Bella in her seat.

"But, right now," I said looking over Bella's shoulder at Jacob and his friends emerging from the building, "I think you should get to work and kiss me so that Jacob Black understands that he's just your friend."

"You're being sil…" She started to speak, but I leaned forward and silenced her with my lips. She recovered quickly and kissed me back. I raised my hand to her face and ran my thumb along her jaw. She sighed, and I took the opportunity to run my tongue just along her upper lip. It must have tickled because she smiled and giggled. I pulled back and jumped out of the car, jogging around to let her out. I offered her my hand, which she clasped tightly. Hand in hand, we made our way into the building and up to her apartment.

Chaos reigned inside. Alice was standing in the middle of the room like a little dictator directing traffic. Riley was actually holding a clip board, a silk scarf tied around his hips like a washer woman. He was taking furious notes. Noises could be heard from the bedroom closest to the front door which is where I assumed Bella would be living.

"I should offer everyone something to drink," Bella fretted. She dropped my hand and walked off, leaving me to survey the insanity.

A moment later she was back.

"There's nothing here. I should get something." She turned to me. "Would you drive me to the store? I'll pick up a case of beer…" she trailed off, a fretful look on her face.

"What?"

"I should feed them. They're really doing so much. Alice and Jake, they won't even let me help."

"See what everyone wants and we'll go pick it up."

An hour late,r Alice called a general break allowing everyone to settle down and enjoy the pizza and beer Bella and I had picked up. Alice and Jasper had their heads together away from the rest of the group. It was a testament to the size of this apartment that there even was a spot away from the rest of the group. I knew, from talking with Bella, that Jasper had made a sarcastic comment about Alice earlier in the day. It looked like he was paying for it now.

"Thanks for lunch, Cullen," Jacob said, stuffing a piece of pizza laden with sausage and mushrooms into his big mouth.

"You're welcome."

"It was nice of you to take care of us, while we took care of your girl, here." The innuendo was clear and I rose to my feet to say something that would shut him up.

"Of course we're taking care of our Beautiful!" Riley interjected, bending over to squeeze Bella tightly while looking at me calmly straight in the face. I made a mental note to ask Bella exactly what Riley knew about us. "She brings sunshine into all our lives," Riley continued, "it's the least we can do."

"The very least," Jake chimed in, shooting me another loaded look.

"Jake!" Bella warned, more sharply than she had when she admonished him earlier.

I sat back down after shooting a glance over at Jasper and Alice. They were sitting together silently, watching the drama unfold. Neither spoke or acknowledged my gaze, but I knew they had my back.

"Thank you all for your help. I could never have done this without you." Bella smiled at each person in the room, acknowledging their contributions. She turned to me last.

"And thank you," she said quietly. I smiled at her sincere expression and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, my eyes darting to Jake. He turned away with a scowl. I gave an amused huff against Bella's ear and watched in delight as gooseflesh traveled down her neck and shoulder.

It only took another two hours, with Alice's direction, to get Bella completely settled in. Despite Jacob's snide comments, I did do my part, helping Bella arrange her new furniture in her bedroom and hanging the mirror over her dresser. The guys marched a dozen or so boxes and an untold number of garment bags up from the street. When everything was scattered around the living area, Ben and his friends said goodbye. Bella hugged each of them while thanking them profusely. Ben hesitated.

"Bella, um…Ang asked me to give you something."

"What's that?"

Ben pulled a small box, wrapped in brown Kraft paper and tied with a raffia ribbon from his pocket. Bella took the box curiously.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Ben shrugged. "Open it."

"Maybe I should wait until Angela gets home."

"She said you should open it today."

With a curious grin, Bella removed the bow and paper without ripping either. Jake and his cronies entered the apartment from the hallway and stood nearby watching. Bella opened the lid of the small box and pulled out a shiny pink house key.

"She wanted me to tell you, 'Welcome home.' She'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh Ben, thank you." Bella's voice was full of emotion, and she threw her arms around Ben again, hugging him fiercely.

Ben patted her back awkwardly, but she didn't let go. He shot me a panicked look and I put my hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him. She laughed nervously and quickly wiped her eyes of happy tears.

"If it's time for presents, here's mine," Jake boomed.

"Jake, you shouldn't have," Bella protested as Jake stepped out into the hallway and returned almost immediately with a miniature ficus in a tiny blue ceramic pot.

"It's a bonsai. My grandfather grows them as a hobby. If you need any help with it, just let me know. They can be tricky."

"Oh, Jake, thank you." Bella voice had taken on a soft, high-pitched quality that oozed sincerity. She stood on tiptoe to hug him. Unlike Ben, Jake wrapped his arms firmly around her and rocked her back and forth.

They eventually parted, just in time for Bella to be accosted by Riley once more.

"This one is from us, Pretty," he said, handing Bella a medium-sized, gaily wrapped box, while gesturing between himself and Alice.

Bella opened the gift with as much care as she had Angela's. Inside were dozens of candles, all different sizes and scents, as well as a box of kitchen matches and a candle snuffer. Bella inhaled deeply.

"This is wonderful," she said, "thank you so much!" Riley and Alice each hugged her in turn. The people in the room turned to me, and I was relieved I made that quick stop this morning. I grabbed the shopping bag that I had brought upstairs earlier and handed it to Bella.

"Sorry it's not wrapped," I muttered.

"Oh, Edward, you didn't have to get me anything." She reached into the bag and pulled out the box inside. She turned it quickly to see the photo on the front.

"This is perfect," she breathed. She opened the lid to the tea-for-one set I purchased for her on the way over this morning. The little pot, cup and saucer were practical for a tea drinker, and had a floral motif that was pretty. Practical and pretty, just like Bella.

"There's more," I said, indicating the bag. She looked into the bag and pulled out a box of English Breakfast Tea, a box of sugar cubes and tiny silver sugar cube tongs. I grinned at her as she 'oohed' at each new discovery.

"I love it," she said, finally. She put all the boxes on the coffee table and walked over to me. She rose on her toes, but instead of hugging me, she kissed me lightly on the lips. I could feel the goofy grin spread across my face as my arms slid around her slender waist.

"Thank you," she continued. Alice caught my eye with a small nod and even Riley, who had ignored me all day, looked mollified.

"Well, Bells," Jacob boomed, destroying the tender moment, "hate to help and run, but the guys and I have plans this evening."

"We're going to get going, too," Ben said.

Bella broke away from me to say farewell to her friends. I stood back and watched as Jake hugged her one more time-inappropriately, if you asked me. She walked everyone out, continuing to offer profuse thanks, until everyone left and she closed the door. Turning, she leaned heavily against the door and sighed a loud sigh.

Riley was there immediately, guiding her to the couch. Alice fluttered nearby and Jasper joined us as well, sitting in the upholstered arm chair. Alice settled in his lap. I walked through the living room to the tiny dining room and grabbed a chair to bring back with me.

I set the chair near the coffee table, and Riley immediately popped off the couch and sat down in it as if I were holding it for him.

"Thank you so much, Edward," he twittered. "You don't mind if I call you Edward, do you?"

"Uh, that's fine." He graced me with a beatific smile. I walked to the only spot left to sit, on the couch, next to Bella. She was leaning back with her eyes closed, but I thought I could see the hint of a smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, recharging our batteries, before Bella sat up with a groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I really need to get the rest of this stuff put away," she said, indicating the boxes scattered around the room.

Alice hopped off Jasper's lap. "Riley and I will get your clothes unpacked and your closet set up. You can tell the guys where the rest of the stuff should go."

It was just after six when we finished, and even Alice was starting to drag a little. We had gathered in the living room again.

"Guys, I just can't thank you enough," Bella was saying. "This would have taken me forever, alone."

"Don't mention it, darlin'," Jasper drawled at her.

"No, no!" Riley disagreed, "Mention it. This was hard." We laughed at his assertion.

"Can I buy you dinner?" she asked.

"Some other time," Jasper said. Alice was looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"You told Bella you'd take her to the club this weekend."

That wasn't exactly the way I remembered it.

"Do you want to go to the club this weekend?" I asked her. Alice was bobbing her head so fast she was going to sprain her neck.

Bella laughed lightly. "Yeah, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine," I assured her. "Will you join us?" I asked Alice.

"Yes!" she burst out, drawing a louder laugh from Bella and a chuckle from Jasper.

"How about you?" I asked Riley. He made a moue.

"Not this weekend, honey, but thanks for asking. I've had my fill of heteros. Some other time. Speaking of time, it's time for us to leave," he said with no subtlety. "Alice and I made your bed for you. You need new pillows," he continued.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Hugs and handshakes were shared all around as Bella and I walked the last of her friends to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Bella assured Alice.

"Not too early!" Jasper insisted.

With that parting shot, Bella closed the door leaving the two of us alone in the apartment. We walked back towards the living room and sat down together on the couch.

"So, I bought you a gift." I said teasingly.

Bella nodded and smiled. "Yes, you did."

"I'd invite you to hang out at my place tomorrow, but I'm assuming you'd rather stay here at your new place."

"You assume right." She grinned.

"You want to make me dinner one random night next week?"

"Maybe. Are you going to call me in the middle of the night tonight?"

"Maybe."

We smiled at each other, and then we were no longer smiling. I leaned in slowly and kissed her gently. Her hand rested lightly on the side of my neck. It was a chaste kiss, but felt heavy with meaning. I broke it off, but didn't move away.

"Is kissing me one of the 'special rules' of our 'unique relationship'?" Bella asked, her eyes still closed. Her hand was still on my neck so I knew she could feel my nod. She nodded, too.

"I'm going to go," I told her. I needed to get out of here before things really got out of hand. She opened her eyes.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight."

I stood swiftly and pulled on my coat before walking to the door and letting myself out. I stood in the hallway until I heard Bella lock the door behind me.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Sorry, folks. This is where it has to end. Bella has a ridiculously full week next week.

It had been my intention to get my new blog completely updated before posting this chapter this week. And then my motherboard died. I did post this chapter's teaser, but will remove it when my computer is running again and I finish posting all the teasers and pictures for the previous chapters.

If you have a chance, though, stop by and scroll through what I have posted. I think I'm up to chapter 19. "Follow" the blog while you're there!

Ironictwistisntitironic(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

A (very) mini-moment will be sent with review replies for this chapter. It takes place after this chapter and before the next. Please review so I can share it with all of you!


	35. Exposed

Dedicated to the new readers, especially Ancora Imparo83, anne-tu, tg10781, crazierthanu and pbjilly who are reading and reviewing every chapter. A special dedication to the readers who are pimping the story out. Thank you. Positive word of mouth is the greatest praise a writer can receive.

If you don't have me on author alert you might have missed my new 'summer fun' fic. The story is called _The Bargain_. It's a period piece, something new for me. But it is simple fun. I hope you'll give it a try. The first two chapters have already posted and the third will go up on Monday, 6/28.

Thanks, as always, to Kristi_28, lisainthesky21 and dorothysrubyslippers for the beta work.

**Chapter 35 – Exposed**

**Saturday, November 28**

I was once again awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over and grabbed the phone off the bedside table.

"Edward…" I whined into the cursed gadget.

"Edward, eh?" Angela's voice held notes of amusement and surprise.

"Ang!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't 'Ang' me. Why did you think Mr. Cullen would be calling you at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning?"

"Uh…" I was too confused with sleep to be having this conversation. I paused.

Angela waited in silence.

"How was the wedding, roomie?" _Brilliant delaying tactic, Bella_. I grimaced.

"Uh-huh…" Angela said with a sarcastic lilt in her voice. "Fine. But we're going to talk about this later." Changing gears, she continued, "I'm sorry for calling you so early, but the family has plans that last all day. I didn't want to forget to call you. I talked to Ben last night and he assured me that you were all moved in."

"I am. All unpacked and settled, too. Thanks for sending him over."

"You're welcome. He told me that he, Mike and Austin weren't your only assistants."

"Yeah, Alice and Jasper came to help. They brought Riley, too."

"And?"

"And, Jacob Black helped. Do you know Jacob? He has a pickup and that made things a lot easier. He also brought some friends."

"Mm-hmm. And?"

I finally gave in. "And, Edward showed up. Eventually. He got here later than everyone else, but really helped me set up my bedroom furniture and bought everyone lunch."

"Wow, Bella. So you two are making a real go of it?"

"A go of what?"

"You two are really dating, it's not just a job anymore."

"Of course it's a job, Angela. He's paying me, after all."

"Then why did he help you move? He didn't help me when I first moved into the apartment."

"I don't know. I guess our relationship is unique." I flinched at my use of the word. I almost felt strange saying it: like I was sharing something private or highly personal with her.

Instead of commenting, however, Angela yelled, "Coming!" to someone on her end of the conversation. "I have to go, Bella, I'm sorry. Everyone is meeting downstairs for breakfast. I'll be home late tomorrow night. Monday is going to suck at work."

I chuckled. "You should've taken an extra day off."

"I should have. Too late now...unless you want to talk to my boss for me. I think he'd be more inclined to agree to me taking another day if you were to ask."

"I'm sure that's not true," I disagreed.

"I'm coming!" Angela yelled again. "Ugh! Bella, I really have to go. Don't mention Monday to Mr. Cullen. We have a lot to do for the office Christmas party and Mrs. Cope wanted me to take lead on it, so I have to be there on Monday. I'll try not to wake you when I come home tomorrow. Have a great weekend!"

"You, too, Angela. I'll talk to you soon."

Eight hours later I had organized my things in the bathroom, acquainted myself with the system Alice and Riley had set up in my closet and drawers, gone grocery shopping, and bought new pillows for my bed. I was just throwing a load of laundry into the washer when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I was a bit surprised.

I checked the peephole and shook my head at the small figure standing outside my door with a very familiar garment bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Alice!" I hugged her when she stepped into the tiny foyer. "I'm glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"It's time to get ready for tonight," she explained, as if four hours were necessary for an evening out with friends.

"I was just going to take a shower," I told her.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "You go get cleaned up and I'll order us something to eat."

"I went grocery shopping today. There's a rotisserie chicken and salad greens in the fridge. We can have those."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll make the salads. Go take a shower."

It was three hours later before we were really ready. I had to hand it to Alice; the sleeveless, blue-sequined minidress with its plunging neckline was beautiful. I wasn't sure the glamour was really necessary, but Alice assured me it was.

"Bella, you're not just hanging out in a club, you're the girlfriend of one of the investors. An investor is who is well-known." She sighed heavily as she brushed out my hair, which we'd left long and loose. "You'd do well to remember that," she continued, her words heavy with import.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Bella, is that you need to stop thinking of your relationship with Edward as 'just a job.' You…both of you, keep making mistakes because you keep thinking of your relationship in terms of 9-to-5.

"Look at Edward, yesterday. If Jasper hadn't called him, Edward would never have shown up here…"

"Jasper called him?" I interrupted.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. The thing is if Edward were thinking like your boyfriend, instead of your employer, he'd have beaten us here yesterday morning. And you, tonight...you were ready to wear 'any old thing' even though your boyfriend is the money behind the club where you'll be spending the evening. You can bet that someone like Tanya Denali would have pulled out all the stops if she were going to the club with Edward tonight."

I sat in silence, stunned by her words and my reaction to them. First, was the fact that her words had the ring of truth to them. I knew she was right. Second, came the disappointment that Edward's presence yesterday had nothing to do with him, or me, and everything to do with Jasper. Third, was my surprise at my disappointment and finally there was a rush of embarrassed jealously as I realized, once again, that someone like me didn't belong in the life of someone like Edward Cullen. He should be with someone like Tanya, someone who knew how to dress when dating a millionaire investor.

I moaned. "Alice, I'm not sure I can do this."

"What?" She sounded outraged. "Of course you can do this. Snap out of it! You've done a fantastic job so far, but it's time to ramp it up a bit. As far as the world is concerned you've been dating Edward for a month and a half, or so. A little hand holding and innocent kisses aren't going to cut it anymore."

"What are you saying, Alice?'

"What I'm saying, Bel-lah," she drawled out my name, "is that it's time for you and Mr. Cullen to be caught in a compromising position or two. Tonight, you shouldn't take your eyes, or your hands, for that matter, off him."

"Um, I should probably talk to Edward about this."

"I have a lot of respect for Edward, Bella, I really do, but he's a man. Men don't like to think that women are initiating when it comes to stuff like this. At least, not at first," she said in a completely inappropriate tone that made Bella roll her eyes. "Just take the lead tonight. Be physical with him. Men loved to be touched by hot women and you, my dear, look hot."

I was saved from having to answer her by the doorbell ringing again.

A quick look through the peephole told me that the guys had arrived.

I opened the door quickly. Jasper and Edward were facing one another, laughing about something. Jasper's eyes flickered to me and he froze. Edward followed his gaze and was similarly struck. Both men stood at the door, not moving though I'd motioned them inside.

"Hey, baby!" Alice said loudly, sliding into the foyer from my bedroom. Jasper's line of sight shifted when he heard Alice's voice, but Edward was still staring at me. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. Surely Alice would have told me if I had arugula in my teeth, right?

"Hi, Edward," I said softly, while Alice and Jasper shared an enthusiastic greeting. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Bella, you…I. Wow, you look amazing."

I could feel myself blush at his compliment. "Thank you. You look great, too." And he did. He was all in black tonight.

"Um, does anyone need anything before we go?" I asked, trying to play the proper hostess.

Alice cleared her throat and I looked over at her. She nodded her head in Edward's direction. He was shaking his head in answer to my question.

Oh yeah. Trying to be natural, I stepped next to him and laid my hand on his chest, adjusting his collar, which didn't need adjusting.

"Thank you," he said, accepting my unnecessary help. "Do you have a coat? It's cold outside."

I nodded and stepped over to the closet, pulling out a warm coat. Edward moved to my side and took my coat from my hands, holding it open for me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I grabbed my purse and shiny new house key, and turned to see that Alice and Jasper had preceded us out the door. I smiled at Edward and started to follow the happy couple, but Edward stopped me by grabbing my free hand.

"You really do look amazing tonight."

I was about to thank him again, but he pulled me to him gently, settling our joined hands alongside my thigh. I tilted my head up to look at him and met his lips, which were descending towards mine.

The kiss was different, somehow, from the ones we'd shared before. His lips were soft on mine. There was a familiarity about this kiss. There was no urgency. He wasn't rushed or performing. He was just kissing me.

And it left me breathless.

He raised his head, but didn't step away. Instead, he slid his arm around my waist and let me out the door with a hand on the small of my back.

* * *

The music was pounding and Edward and I had danced for what seemed like hours. Following Alice's advice, I made sure I was in close proximity, if not touching him, all night. But the evening was winding down. It was nearing one o'clock and Alice and Jasper were heading home.

"You're sure about your clothes for the week?"

"Yes, Alice," I promised. "And, if I have a problem I'll let you know."

Satisfied, she nodded once before hugging me. "You did great tonight," she assured me, referring to what I had assumed was my new, more realistic approach to appearing to be Edward's girlfriend. The irony of that statement didn't elude me. "He's going crazy!"

"What?" Edward was going crazy? He'd stuck close tonight, but I didn't think he was crazy. And, when did crazy become the goal? Was it the goal? Now I was confused, or maybe just fuzzy from the cocktails.

Alice shot me a wide grin and a bawdy wink before waving goodnight to Edward and following Jasper to the back door of the VIP section. I watched her leave in consternation before glancing back at Edward.

He was looking at me, but he'd been looking at me most the night. Of course, I only knew that because I'd been looking at him. Suddenly, I was confused. I must have frowned because Edward asked if I was okay.

"Fine," I told him with what I hoped was a more natural expression on my face.

"Great, let's dance one more and then head home."

Edward led me to the dance floor, and we came together for one last dance. Mindful of Alice's suggestion and feeling a little wanton thanks to the sexy music and drinks I'd consumed, I took the lead, running my hands down Edward's chest and up his arms, pausing at his biceps before repeating the pattern.

Edward seemed surprised at first, but rallied gamely. He bent close to me and said, "What exactly are you doing, Ms. Swan?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "Stepping up the game, Mr. Cullen." I tilted my head indicating another patron whose cell phone was out and aimed in our direction.

Edward glanced over and then returned his gaze to me. "Then get to steppin'," he entreated with a huge grin.

Once again, I ran my hands up his arms, pausing at his biceps before wrapping my arms around Edward's neck. His arms slid around my waist. His large hands and long fingers stroked my back from my waist to the top of my ass. I rocked into him in time with the beat, and he seconded my movements with his hips.

I rested my head against his chest and could feel his heartbeat against my cheek. His arms tightened around me briefly. I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed him right below his jaw. I could feel his pulse quicken under my lips.

His hands slid down in response. He pressed them into my behind and pulled me against him. I could tell we were garnering stares, as the rhythmic light display from the club's overheads was disrupted by the flashes from various cameras. Tilting my head, I pressed a kiss to Edward's lips and felt him respond. We stood swaying on the dance floor kissing and touching until the song ended. As the music morphed into something more upbeat, Edward took my hand and pulled me from the dance floor.

The ride home was quiet. We agreed that tonight's outing put to rest any remaining rumors that Edward was still in jail. We discussed Jasper and Alice, briefly. Edward mentioned wanting to talk to Jasper about their relationship. Not that he disapproved, but he feared that his friend was moving too fast into something serious just a few weeks after his broken engagement to Charlotte. I understood his concern, but didn't really share it.

We arrived at my new building. Edward parked the car and got out to open my door for me. We held hands as we walked inside and rode the elevator or my floor. I twisted the key in the lock and stood before the open door.

"Um, do you want to come in? Have a drink?"

"I should go," he answered. "It's late and I have a few things to get done before work on Monday."

"Okay. Well, thanks for tonight. I had fun."

"So did I." Edward smiled at me and before turning and walking back towards the elevators. He stood waiting while I stood watching. When the doors opened he glanced my way one more time. He grinned when he caught me staring and gave me a two-fingered wave before stepping onto the elevator and heading home for the night.

* * *

**Tuesday, December 1**

"Bella!" Esme called from a table near the windows of a small restaurant near her office as I approached the hostess.

"Ms. Swan?" the hostess inquired.

"Yes." I smiled at Esme's enthusiastic greeting. She waved in return.

The hostess led the way to Esme's table, offering me a drink as she did. I requested water and the hostess left as soon as I was settled.

"I'm so glad you're here," Esme admitted, standing to kiss my cheek before settling down once more. I picked up the menu.

"I have some great news, Bella. I hope you find it just as exciting. I secured office space for the Literacy Project. It's not a lot of room, but it's a start."

"That's terrific, Esme."

Esme nodded. "It is!" she agreed. "The best part is that it will be convenient for you."

"For me?" I was confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, with the funds we raised at your presentation, as well as matching donations from several corporate sponsors and a nice sized grant we were able to snag, we're much closer to starting up than I had anticipated at this point. We're going to need staff on hand right after the New Year. I was hoping, Bella, that you would accept a part time position as we get off the ground. It won't be much, but several of the donors at the dinner expressed their confidence in you and intimated that their continued support was ensured if you were directly involved."

"What are you saying?" I needed Esme to speak plainly.

"Well, it would only be ten hours a week or so. Essentially you'd be responsible for creating the literature we'd use to continue garnering funds. There might be a few mini-presentations, lunches and so on—PR work. You'd be in charge of that aspect altogether. And, like I said, it would be convenient for you. The space is being donated by CE so you'd actually work in same building you work in now!"

Esme paused and I took the opportunity to ask "You want me to work for you?" I could tell that Esme hoped it was confusion and not reluctance she was hearing in my voice.

"Well, yes." She was obviously nonplussed by my hesitancy. "I mean, you did such a good job. And Edward has mentioned that your job with him is only part time."

"Edward knows about this?"

"Well, no, we haven't had much time to talk. I've been so busy, and Carlisle was adamant that I not 'talk business' on Thanksgiving. Honestly, Edward probably doesn't even know about the donated space as it was arranged with CE's Community Outreach Officer, not Edward specifically."

"Edward's company donated space?"

"Yes, it's not unusual for big companies to have extra office space in their buildings. And, donating that space is an inexpensive way to support good causes. It's a tax write-off. It's really not much, but you'd have your own office in the suite and could set your own hours. You'd have to share an assistant for now, but when things really take off your hours could increase and eventually, you'd be able to hire your own. What do you say?"

"I'm flattered, Esme, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! Please, Bella. I'd love to spend more time with you since you and my son…" she trailed off. "And, your presentation is one of the reasons we're so close to opening our doors already. You're perfect for the job!"

My thoughts whirled. Should I accept? Did I want to? Well, the answer to the second question was a resounding, "Yes!" Encouraging reading and making a difference in lives were two things that had always appealed to me. PR, Esme had said. Public relations held much more interest for me than teaching. But accepting another job, another job in Edward's building…. What would he say?

I looked up at Esme. "I…uh…I should probably discuss this with Edward first."

Esme frowned. "Bella, I love my son, but you really don't need his permission to take another position. Especially one that is as flexible as this."

Wow! I remembered when Rose had said almost the same words when I mentioned telling Edward about my plan to spend time with her this week.

Esme continued, "I promise that you'll be able to tailor your hours around the time you spend in his office. Unless…" she hesitated, "you two are having problems?" I could tell she was uncomfortable with the flow of our conversation.

I rushed to reassure her. "Oh, no! Nothing like that. It's just…" I was starting to panic. Spending more time in close proximity with Esme increased the likelihood that I'd say something inappropriate. But the chance to work in public relations for a small nonprofit was exciting for me. Should I turn her down? The thought gave me an unexpected sick feeling. I realized that I was excited about this opportunity. Furthermore, the job I had with Edward had an expiration date on it, surely. The experience that this job would provide could ensure I continued to eat when Edward moved on….

"Yes. Yes, Esme, I'd love to work for you."

Esme smiled broadly. "Wonderful! I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the staff! Your starting salary is really very low, I'm sorry. $14,000 a year to start…"

"$14,000?" I exclaimed. The mention of a salary surprised me. I thought this would be a volunteer position. I was only hoping that the experience would make me more employable in the future.

Esme looked uncomfortable. "I know it's not much, Bella. The average salary for a Director of PR in a nonprofit is in the mid-50s, but that's full time. You'll only be working a quarter of that so, $14,000

"Director…? Wait! I'm not complaining! I'm just surprised. I thought it would be a volunteer position. And Director of PR? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll rely on volunteers for much of the work that we'll be doing, but most of the executives will have modest salaries and, of course, the support staff will be paid."

My head was spinning. An additional $14,000 a year? A small piece of me was rejoicing. A much larger piece was stunned.

Lunch was a blur after that. Esme and I agreed on a tentative work schedule where I'd spend two mornings in the office unless I was entertaining donors at lunch or giving a presentation. She agreed that the rest of my work could be accomplished over the phone.

We walked out of the restaurant together. "Bella, you must tell me what Edward says when you tell him. I'm sure he'll be very proud of you."

I wasn't so sure, but smiled at her anyway.

"I will. I have to say, this lunch wasn't at all what I was expecting."

"I'm sorry to have surprised you, but I'm so excited by the way everything is coming together. It's going to be wonderful!"

Esme kissed my cheek and hugged me quickly. "I really need to get going, Bella, and I'm sure you want to share the good news with Edward."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you over the holidays. Elizabeth asked me to remind you about dinner this week. Wednesday or Thursday is good for her. I'll text you the number. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Esme."

Esme jumped into a large black Mercedes and, with a final wave, was gone.

I sighed. Pulling out my Blackberry, I hit the button for Edward's speed dial.

"Hey Edward," I said, as soon as he greeted me. "I was wondering if you'd be home tonight? I thought today would be a good day for a random dinner at your place."

* * *

Edward and I sat in his kitchen enjoying the dinner I'd made for us. I'd grilled some scallops on his grill pan and paired it with salad greens and a homemade lemon vinaigrette. We were enjoying our dinner with a lovely Pinot Grigio Edward had chosen.

"So, Edward, your mom asked me to help out with the Literacy Project today."

"That doesn't surprise me. She was really impressed by your presentation."

_Here goes nothing._

"Yeah. Still, I was surprised. I never thought that she'd offer me a job based on one presentation." I tensed waiting for Edward's reaction.

Silence. Then, "She offered you a job?" I was learning to understand Edward's inflections. It worried me that the last time I'd heard this particular tone was after I'd given him my resignation letter.

"Yes. Director of PR, if you can imagine." I smiled, as if nothing were amiss. I wasn't asking his permission, after all.

Edward wiped his mouth on the napkin he'd had on his lap and laid the napkin and his fork on the counter before looking at me.

"Was she upset when you turned her down? I can talk to her if you like." His voice was low with forced calm.

I raised my eyes to meet his. He knew what I was going to say before I said it. I could see the muscle in his jaw twitch in suppressed aggravation.

"I didn't turn her down, Edward."

He stood up and walked around the counter where we were eating in the kitchen. His placed a clenched fist on the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand.

"You can't work for my mother while you're working for me, Bella."

"Why not? You rarely need me during the day and I'm only committed to ten hours a week at the Literacy Project. The days are flexible, so if something does come up I can work around it. Besides, I'll be based out of your building, since CE was kind enough to donate the office space." I hoped adding that little bit of information would placate him as I could see that he was trying to stop himself from exploding, like he had when I tried to resign.

"Bella," he began, "I don't think it is a good idea for you to work for both my mother and me."

"Why not?" I asked. I noticed my own tone was starting to match his.

"Don't you think it sets up all kinds of possible awkward situations?"

"Do you think I'm not capable of doing my job for you and working for your mother at the same time?"

"I think that if you start to spend more time with my mother you're going to become too comfortable around her."

"Too comfortable? Why would that be a problem? Wouldn't the two of us developing a certain level of comfort actually be beneficial to the arrangement you and I have?"

He changed tactics. "What happens when I need you during the day, and you are working for my mother?"

"Have all your former girlfriends been at your beck and call twenty-four seven, Edward?"

"Our situation is different, Bella. Don't make me say it."

"Say it, Edward," I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Fine!" he finally exploded. "I pay you to be at my beck and call, Ms. Swan, and I pay you well! Twenty hours a week, no constraints on which twenty."

I inhaled in an effort to keep my cool, but he was coming dangerously close to saying something that we'd both regret.

"So which is it, Edward? You don't want me to work for your mother, or you don't want me to work at all?"

"You work!"

"You pay me to date you!" My voice caught. Suddenly this job seemed less worthy of respect than the one I had cleaning his bathroom.

"I pay you to assist me. The fact that much of that assistance happens outside the office is beside the point. Your job is to make my life easier."

"What about my life? What about what I want? I'm hardly stocking up experience that will be useful to me in another position, Edward. There's nothing I do for you that I can put on a resume. I have to think about my future, too, you know! What happens when you no longer need me? What happens to me when you meet the woman you _want_ to complicate your life? How happy will she be with your former fake girlfriend working in your office?"

He didn't answer and his silence was all I needed to hear.

"I'm going home," I informed him. "We have dinner plans with your grandparents on Thursday. I'll call your grandmother tomorrow and cancel them."

I stalked through his home gathering my things as I went. I couldn't believe how far I'd scattered my possessions: my shoes in the living room, my purse in the foyer, and my coat in the closet down the hall. Once I had everything, I called a cab and then stood in the foyer and summoned the elevator. A second after the chime sounded indicating the elevator had arrived, I heard a glass shatter in the kitchen. Rolling my eyes at Edward's epic immaturity I boarded the elevator and hastily pushed the button for the lobby.

* * *

**Wednesday, December 2**

My phone rang early Wednesday morning. I groaned as I reached over to answer it. I had been so wound up when I got home last night that I couldn't sleep. Angela could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to talk about it then.

Remembering my awkward conversation on the phone with Angela on Saturday, I checked the caller ID before answering: EDWARD

I groaned again and flopped back on the bed. I seriously considered not answering it, but decided avoiding him was just delaying the inevitable. And, I didn't want to descend to his level of immaturity.

"What?" I answered, my voice surly. Just because I was willing to talk to him didn't mean I'd be gracious about it.

"I need you to come into the office first thing this morning. Have you spoken to my grandparents yet?"

"What? Why? And no, I haven't. It's…" I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the time and groaned once again. "It's 5:30 in the morning. Why are you calling me now?"

"I assume you haven't seen the papers yet. Don't cancel on my grandparents, and don't take the bus. How soon can you be ready?"

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. I'll send Demetri for you. Tell Ms. Weber I said not to talk to any reporters or photographers. It isn't likely that she would, but just remind her. Chances are they'll leave when you do, anyway."

"Here? You're at the office already? Why do I need to tell Angela not to talk to reporters?"

"Demetri will be there in an hour." With that, Edward hung up. Something Edward said struck me suddenly. _They'll leave when you do._

They? Who? Reporters? Were there reporters here? At the apartment? Why?

I went to my window and looked out. It was dark still, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still curious, I stepped out onto the balcony and looked over the railing. Gathered below was a small knot of people, photographers from the look of their equipment. I stood staring at them silently for a moment before one of them looked up. I couldn't hear what he said, as I hastily pulled my head back over the railing. I could see flashes going off, however, and wondered how they found me and why they bothered.

An hour later, I was ready to go. Despite not knowing what the hell was going on, I took my cues from Edward's cryptic call and dressed as inconspicuously as I could. Figuring dark colors would be less showy I wore a midcalf length black skirt and knee-high black boots along with a heavy, black trench coat that was a recent addition to my wardrobe, thanks to Alice. My hair was down, and I had sunglasses perched on my head in case I needed them.

I wrote Angela a note and taped it to the front door. I didn't want to wake her and wasn't sure she'd be up before I left. A quiet knock sounded on the door. I checked the peephole, fully expecting to see Demetri, so I was very surprised by who was actually there.

I quietly unchained and opened the door.

"Felix?" I stepped aside to let Edward's Chief of Security into the apartment.

"Hi Bella. Mr. Cullen asked me to help you get to the office." He eyed me up and down quickly, frowning at my high heeled boots.

"How fast can you walk in those boots?"

I glanced down. "They're very comfortable. I'll be fine. What's going on?"

"All I know is that Mr. Cullen called me an hour ago and asked if I could start early today. He sent Demetri to pick me up and we came right here for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to call Demetri and let him know we're coming down. He's double parked right out front. The photographers aren't allowed on private property, so they're all standing on the sidewalk. Even though it is fairly dark, I want you to put on those sunglasses as soon as we're in the lobby. Keep your head down and don't let go of me. I'll lead you to the car. The windows are tinted, so once you're inside they can't see you."

"You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared. Don't show them your fear; that will only make it worse. I'm sure, whatever it is, it'll blow over quickly. These things always do."

Felix pulled out his phone and called Demetri as we made our way downstairs. As soon as we were in the lobby I could hear the sounds of the people gathered outside. I slid my sunglasses down over my eyes and felt, more than saw, Felix slide his arm around me, pulling me snugly against his side.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and we started forward. Felix pushed the door of the building open with his left hand, keeping me tight against him with his right. As soon as we exited the building flashes started popping all around. I lowered my head and closed my eyes, letting Felix guide me to the car. Everyone was yelling at me, but besides my name, I couldn't make out anything else they were saying, since they were all talking over one another.

There were a few photographers outside the main entrance of CE, but we avoided them by simply pulling into the garage. Demetri stayed downstairs while Felix accompanied me to the 40th floor. He walked me into Edward's dark office. Edward wasn't there, but I could hear the shower running.

"Will you be okay here alone, Bella?"

"I'm fine. Edward's showering. I'm sure he'll be right out."

Felix nodded. "Okay, I'm going downstairs. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Felix nodded again before stepping back onto the elevator and disappearing behind the closing door.

I looked around the office. Edward's coat lay over the back of the couch and there was a bottle of Scotch on the coffee table as well as a glass. I frowned and wondered if Edward had been in here drinking last night. I hung up my coat and laid my things on my desk before wandering over to the window to watch the sun rise.

It was only a few minutes later when I heard the door. I turned to face him. He was wearing the blue bathrobe that he told me to wear the first night I met him. He had obviously run a towel through his wet hair. It stuck up all over his head. His feet were bare. He started walking through the office towards the dressing room. He stopped as soon as he realized I was there.

"Bella."

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked.

He sighed heavily and walked over to the couch. He beckoned me closer. I walked over and took a good look at him.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"I came back here to do a few things after you…left last night. I ran out for a bite at the diner a few hours ago," Edward chuckled mirthlessly and I remembered his confession that he hadn't eaten at a diner in years until I made him go, "when I saw this on a newsstand."

Edward pulled a folded tabloid from the pocket of his coat. He opened it to the cover and held it out to me.

I inhaled sharply as I saw my own face staring back at me. The headline read, "Cinderbella" and in smaller letters underneath were the words, "How did this Cleaning Woman Snag Chicago's #1 Bachelor?"

I sat down slowly, my eyes fixed on the paper.

"How…?"

"I have a theory. Our contract with Nomad is almost up. The job went out to bid, and a competitor came in with a better price. Maintenance contacted Nomad to tell them that their services would no longer be needed once their contract was done. I'm sure, once they knew they were losing the job anyway, your former employer went to the tabloids to make some money off your story."

I started to open the paper, but Edward reached out and stopped me.

"Bella, there's nothing in there that you need to see."

"I have to know…" I trailed off.

With a frown, Edward removed his hand. I opened the paper. More headlines glared out at me, "The Pauper Princess," "The Prince and the Peon." Pictures of Edward and me were plastered across the page. These weren't the flattering, pretty pictures that the papers usually showed of us. Instead these were the shots that made us…well me…look my worst. Eyes half closed, hair flying out, dressed in junky clothes...

There wasn't much text to the article, and what was there was attributed to "sources close to Bella." What it said was basically true. It listed my dates of employment with Nomad and noted the date of my first public appearance with Edward at the Fortune Party: October 15. There was even a copy of the picture of Edward and me leaving that party with me wearing his coat. Crude insinuations were made, but nothing was stated as fact.

They'd even garnered a quote from Tanya Denali:

"I always suspected that Edward was cheating on me-late nights in the office. Who'd have thought he'd sink so low as to sleep with the cleaning lady?"

"Hmmf. I thought she wanted people to believe she broke up with you."

Edward shrugged. "I guess she figured she'd get more exposure or sympathy playing the woman wronged at this point."

"I…I'm sorry. I…I'll tell them…" I trailed off. I didn't know what I could say that would make this better.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything, Bella."

"We lied to your family. They're going to be so hurt."

"We didn't really lie, Bella. We said we met at work. Which was true. Emmett and Rose knew the truth, as do Jasper and Alice."

I nodded unhappily. "But your parents, your grandparents. They're going to be…"

"It won't be that bad, Bella. My parents love you, my mother especially. My grandparents, too. You're the first girlfriend I've had whose ever been invited to my grandparents' house."

"I guess you don't have to worry about me working for your mother anymore. She won't want a cleaning woman to be her Director of PR."

"Bella, you got that job based on your abilities. And I'm sure my mother will still want you to take it. I was wrong to give you a hard time about it. I'm sorry. I'm not completely sold on the idea, but..."

I looked up at him with watery eyes. His acceptance of my opportunity, along with the churning emotions I was feeling and my lack of sleep converged to send tears spilling down my face. Edward reached out and pulled me to him, rocking me gently. Leaning back he stroked my hair and made quiet 'shushing' noises. I curled up on the couch next to him and laid my head on his chest.

The room gradually brightened, but he made no move to get up and get dressed. I blinked sleepily as the slow, steady beat of his heart lulled me to sleep.

**EPOV**

I held Bella on the couch as she drifted off to sleep. As sorry as I was to see her story exposed in a way that caused her embarrassment, I was glad that she and I were no longer fighting. I hadn't slept at all last night worried that she'd refuse to see me anymore, contract or no.

Mrs. Cope came in at 7:30. She stood in my doorway quietly until I acknowledged her with a small nod. She nodded back before whispering, "I'll hold your calls." She shut the door quietly, and I settled back more comfortably on the couch, once again falling asleep with Bella in my arms.

* * *

I tried something new with this chapter. Readers are having trouble with the timeline, so I'm trying to make it easier to conceptualize the time with dates scattered throughout the chapter. Hope it helped more than it distracted. I'm sorry that my writing isn't good enough to make the timeline more clear.

So, if you don't know why Bella was whining into the phone at the beginning of the chapter you didn't review the last one. Shame on you. ;) The review reply with the mini moment is available on page 75 of the Twilighted thread for this story:

Twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&sid=&start=740


	36. Dinner Plans

**:Singing: "Vacation, all I ever wanted… vacation, had to get away…" See author's note below.**

**A special "Hello!" to new reader, annanguyen, who says she doesn't read WiP fics! Thanks for giving THTF a shot!**

**Chapter 36 – Dinner Plans**

**Wednesday, December 2, cont.**

**EPOV**

A very light tap on my door roused me from my half-doze. I quickly looked down at Bella, but she was still asleep. Mrs. Cope would only let three people past her to my office right now. One of those people was currently sleeping in my arms, so it was either Emmett or Jasper. The door opening despite the lack of invitation let me know that it was Emmett even before I saw him.

"Edward?" he stage-whispered.

I sighed heavily and began extricating myself from Bella's embrace. Emmett waited patiently now that he saw I was awake. In a moment, Bella was curled up with her head resting on her hand, and I was able to stand up.

I nodded my head at Emmett before jerking it to the side to indicate my dressing room. Emmett followed me silently. As soon as the door was closed behind us, Emmett launched into his inquisition.

"How did this happen?"

"Damned if I know." I sighed. "I do have a theory, though." I explained to Emmett my suspicions about Nomad and its boss, James, while I dug through a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. I slid them on under my robe before taking it off so I could dress.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Damn. You think he'd chance being sued like that? His contract includes an NDA, right?"

"Of course, but no source was listed in the article. It's quite possible he thinks that we can't find out who the leak was."

"Short-sighted of him."

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make a few phone calls today, and then I'm going to take Bella home with me. My building has better security. If she's not at her apartment, then hopefully the paparazzi won't harass Ms. Weber, either. She is here, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's at her desk. Um, she asked me to ask you if she could see Bella."

I sighed. "Of course, she's a good friend. Tell her that I'll send her out when she wakes up. She had a hard night and didn't get much sleep."

I could tell that Emmett's dirty mind was having a field day with that little bit of information.

"A tough night, huh? The paper didn't hit the stands until early this morning. Why was she up so late?" His grin was just this side of a leer.

"Rein it in there, brother. She and I had a fight."

"What?" He made a scoffing sound. "I'm starting to think that Rose is right about you. What could you have possibly fought about?"

"Rose is right about me how?"

"Stop avoiding the question. What were you two fighting about?"

"Mom offered Bella a job. It's just a few hours a week, at the Literacy Project, but it's a paid position."

"That's great, isn't it? If she doesn't work for you, then you can date her."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, for one, it's not enough money for her to live on."

Emmett scowled and shook his head. "What's number two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said, 'For one, it's not enough money…,' so what's number two?"

"Fine, and for two, what makes you think I want to date her? She's around so that I don't have to worry about other women." My words sounded weak even to my own ears. Of course I wanted to date her. I wanted to be with her all the time.

Emmett has a brilliant mind for business and art. I'd not challenge his smarts in either department, but the look he gave me now let me know that he wasn't oblivious to my feelings for Bella, either.

"Edward, I'm not blind, and you certainly can't fool Rose about stuff like this. You have feelings for Bella. Don't fuck this up by pretending that you don't."

I finished buttoning my cuff before turning to face him.

"It's not that simple."

"Bullshit."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as aggravation crept up my neck. I didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Emmett, now's not the time."

"Fine, I'll let you deal with this mess. But let me tell you something, if you keep putting off telling her she'll never believe you when you finally cave. And you will cave. Be honest with her. Rose says she has feelings for you, too."

Despite myself, I perked up when I heard this.

"What makes her think that?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Rose isn't blind. You should see the two of you when you're together. It's like she's an extension of you. Or you're an extension of her. If one of you moves, the other does. It's kinda' freaky how in tune you two are."

"Body language? Rose is basing her estimation of Bella's feelings on the fact that we have similar body language?"

"It's more than that."

I sighed, "I love Rose, Emmett, but you need to tell her to butt out." I grimaced as I remembered how she challenged me on Thanksgiving.

"She hasn't butted in."

"She really has. She commented on Bella sitting with me on Thanksgiving and called our relationship, 'a little charade'."

Emmett frowned. "But Edward, she's right."

I didn't answer. What could I say? She was probably right. He was right, she was right. Catching Emmett's eye in the mirror while I adjusted my tie, I cleared my throat.

"If that's all, Emmett, I need to start my day. It's late enough and I'm sure Mrs. Cope has plenty for me to deal with."

"Fine, I'll leave. But…"

"No buts, Emmett. You'll have to let me deal with this on my own. Tell Rose that, too."

Emmett sighed, but made his way to the dressing room door.

"Emmett, wait. Did you talk to mom?"

"Yeah."

"And…?" I had assured Bella that my mom would still want her to take the position at the Literacy Project, but it would be nice to have some confirmation. If I was going to pretend I was okay with her working for my mom, I was going to do it right.

Honestly, I had come up with several arguments against Bella taking the job, but then the paper hit the stands and I couldn't bring myself to argue with her, knowing how upset she'd be about being outed.

"And nothing. She likes Bella and is very excited about working with her. The fact that she has 'humble beginnings,' as mom said, works for her, not against her."

"And First?"

"First?" Emmett laughed. "First married his secretary, remember? If anything, knowing that Bella was a cleaning lady counts in her favor more than any pedigreed upbringing."

I sighed in relief. It was good to know we'd only be fighting this war on one front.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"You're welcome." He paused, "And Edward?"

"Yeah?" I replied distractedly.

"Don't fuck this up." With that, Emmett opened the door. I heard my office door open and close gently, and Emmett's deep rumble as he talked with my assistants.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

**Thursday, December 3**

Before leaving for the day I knocked quietly on the door to my guest room. When I didn't get an answer, I eased the door open a crack. When that didn't wake Bella, I stepped into the room and walked over to the bed.

The covers were a mess and her hair was wild. She'd look sexy if it weren't so obvious that she'd had a restless night. My chest felt tight as I looked out the window at the dark city. She didn't deserve this, and I was going to do my damnedest to make it right.

* * *

Footsteps echoed though the deserted hall of Nomad Cleaning. James was alone in his office. It was 5 AM and the night crews weren't due back for another two hours.

He listened as the ominous footsteps made their way to his door. The area outside the plate glass window of his office was unlit, but he could see an indistinct figure striding through the darkness

Two sharp raps sounded on his door.

"Who is it?" James asked belligerently while reaching for the baseball bat he kept underneath his desk.

"Edward Cullen. You and I have business to discuss."

_Cullen!_ James thought. _Business...ha!_ Dollar signs flew through James' thoughts as he imagined the hush money he could extort from Cullen to keep his mouth shut about that slut, Bella Swan, now that the cat was out of the bag about her previous employment.

"Come in," James ordered, a superior smirk on his face.

Edward opened the door and took two steps into the well-lit office. He stopped and observed James for a moment. James returned the favor.

Edward was dressed in an obviously expensive black suit and shiny black shoes. A crisp white shirt and grey striped tie completed his outfit. He carried a wool coat over his arm.

"You said we have business?"

"Indeed." Edward pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and lightly dusted the chair in front of James's desk before sitting down in it. "It's come to my attention that you, or one of your colleagues, has been less than discreet while discussing my girlfriend, Isabella Swan, with the papers.

James's brow creased in confusion. _Cullen thought that he had gone to the papers with the story?_ He hadn't, but how could he make this work for him?

James thought fast, but fast thinking wasn't James's forte. "And if I did?"

"Your company signed a nondisclosure agreement with Cullen Enterprises when you were contracted to clean our building. Discussing my personal life with the tabloids falls well within the parameters of that agreement. It wouldn't be hard to trace the details of the article back to your employee, Victoria, who has seen Ms. Swan and myself together in my office on any number of occasions."

James was sweating now. Nondisclosure agreements were de facto in his business. Say what you would about James, but he knew his business.

"Wasn't me. Or Victoria. I can't vouch for all my employees, but Swan, uh, Ms. Swan, was well-liked here. I doubt any of them would want to embarrass her."

Edward cocked his head and fixed James with an intense gaze. After a moment, he stood up. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a plain white envelope and dropped it lightly on James's desk.

"What's this?"

Instead of answering, Edward donned his coat.

"I believe you, James," he said, when his coat was on and buttoned. "Do you know why I believe you? You're scared. Had you gone to the papers you would have known I'd come for you. You'd have some feeble scheme in mind to blackmail me or threaten to share even more of Isabella's history. Instead, you're actually afraid of what I might do to you-as you should be."

"In that envelope is a list of office buildings, restaurants, spas and other businesses in the Chicago area that Nomad services. I have considerable influence with their various boards and owners. _If _you're lying to me…_if_ I am mistaken, all the businesses in that envelope will be canceling their current contracts with Nomad. It's a long list, James. Good day."

With that, Edward turned on his heel and left James's office.

**?POV**

When I first saw Edward after he broke up with Tanya I was a little surprised to see him with a date. Everyone knew that Edward didn't rebound quickly from his long-term relationships. At first I just thought she was some sort of rebound fuck. I could let him have that.

But, their relationship was going on two months, and I was getting nervous. Instead of focusing on Edward, I focused on the girl. No one knew where she'd come from or who she was. It was annoying to know that some little nobody had turned his head.

It was with great frustration and no small part disgust that I reached out to my ex for help ferreting out this girl's background. That conversation went surprisingly well. Seems he had an ax to grind with Edward and was willing to help me if only to get back at him.

"Well, Kate, I never expected to hear from you again."

"Stick it, Sam and don't call me Kate, you know I hate it."

"Fine, Kathleeeeen," he dragged my name out unpleasantly, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I need…help. I want to get some background information on someone."

"Who?"

"Isabella Swan." I heard Sam suck in a breath. He obviously knew who I was talking about. Sam and Edward had been frat brothers in undergrad. I didn't think Sam had any particular fondness for him, though.

"That bitch who's dating Cullen?"

"You know her?"

"We've…met. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Where she came from, where she went to school. Who her parents are…anything."

"What's in it for me?"

"From the tone of your voice, you'd like to screw with her as much as I want to."

"Yeah, well, I need more than that."

"What do you want?"

"You."

I scoffed. "Please, Sam, we've been that route, I won't be with a guy who screws around on me."

"What do you mean, 'be with?' I'm just looking for a little fun. C'mon, Kathleen, no matter what, you have to agree that we were good together."

_Bastard. _

"Yeah, well, it couldn't have been that good if you felt the need to screw everything in a skirt in your office."

"None of them could hold a candle to you, babe. I just like variety. So what do you say, Doc? I get you what you need, and you give me what I need? Just one night."

"One night?"

"Yeah, you can wear that silver thing you have. I'll do that thing you like with my…"

"Fine. _If_ you get me what I want _and_ it's worth it, I'll agree to one night. But not in that man cave you call home. The Presidential Suite at the Four Seasons."

"You got it. Now tell me what you need…"

* * *

**Still Thursday…**

**EPOV**

Despite the stress of the day before, Bella looked wonderful when I picked her up at my place for dinner with First and my grandmother. She wore a simple grey sweater dress, that looked so soft I just wanted to touch her.

"You look amazing," I told her. She gave me a sad smile.

"I feel like I'm playing dress up," she confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, pretending to be something I'm not."

It took all my self control not to shake her. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, and this constant disparaging of herself was getting hard to tolerate.

"Look Bella, I know I've said it before, but you aren't hearing me. You have nothing to be concerned about. My parents and grandparents have nothing but praise for you. Did you call my mother today like I suggested?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"And she didn't mention the article at all."

"That's because it's a nonissue. And, I'm pretty sure I told you that my grandmother was in the steno pool when my grandfather first saw her. That was hardly a glamorous start."

"I know. It's just…what about you? Dating a maid is hardly going to add shine to your reputation."

I was stunned. Was her moping all about her worry about how I would be perceived? Or could she be worried that I wouldn't want her? No, that couldn't be it.

"That's a nonissue as well. Who I date is no one's business."

"If you really believed that, Edward, we wouldn't be together in the first place. You are concerned about who the public sees you with."

_Fuck!_

My jaw tensed. I'd never spent this much time with anyone who had such self-esteem issues. I was finding it tiring. In my frustration, I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Honestly, Bella, do you think I'm the first rich guy to date the help? Please, just let it go. I need to get the wine. Are you ready?"

"Yes." The tone of her voice let me know I'd probably gone overboard, but I didn't know what else to say.

I helped Bella put on her coat and walked her to the foyer before grabbing a bottle of wine from the kitchen and joining her. Our ride to my grandparents' house was quiet. My extended family wasn't on the paparazzi's radar, so there was no one crowding the sidewalk in front of their sprawling suburban ranch.

I took Bella's hand as we approached the door. The silence between us was unnatural, and it was making me uncomfortable. I turned to face Bella to reassure her one more time. Her eyes were a million miles away, and I was worried she'd withdraw completely once we were inside.

"Hey," I said quietly.

She turned towards me in distracted acknowledgement.

"C'mon, smile," I cajoled. She mustered a brief smile before retreating once again.

"Bella, please, don't do this." I'd honestly never worked this hard to make a woman happy in my entire life. Nor had I ever failed this miserably. I was running out of ideas. Stopping, I took a step so that I was right in front of her, forcing her to pay attention to me.

"I don't know what else to say to convince you. My parents like you, my grandparents like you and I…I like you, Bella. I really like you. I don't know…if you didn't work for me, you'd be exactly the kind of girl I'd want to date."

Bella's head rose as I confessed my feelings to her until she was looking me straight in the eye for the first time in two days.

"Really?" Her voice held a healthy note of skepticism.

"Yeah…really. You're fantastic…" My words were cut off as Bella rose on her toes and kissed me. I was holding the wine bottle in one hand, but I quickly wrapped the other one around the back of her neck and held her face to mine.

She intensified the kiss, and I tried to remember exactly what it was I said to her to elicit this reaction. I would have to say it again. Soon.

Unfortunately, reality intruded. We were standing outside my grandparents' house and were soon going to be late for our dinner. Reluctantly, I broke off the kiss. We stood pressed together for a moment longer, our breath fogging up the small space between us.

"We're going to be late…" I said quietly. Bella swallowed hard and nodded. I smoothed down her hair in the back where I'd held her. Offering her my arm, she took one shaky step before moving more confidently to the door.

* * *

**Friday, December 4**

**RPOV**

Emmett and I had argued on the way home from Edward's house on Thanksgiving. He really gave me a hard time for being a bitch to Edward; however, he agreed with my goals. Bella was perfect for Edward, but Edward didn't see that. Bella didn't either, but that was because of her class prejudice.

I hoped to work on helping Bella take Edward off that pedestal she thought he inhabited. Yeah, yeah, he was a whiz kid prodigy with more talents than I could even list, but I'd known him forever. He'd had pimples and a gawky phase, just like everyone else.

The bell rang, and I ran to get the door.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Rose!"

"I'm so glad you came." Something occurred to me. "Wait, how did you get here?" I glanced up and down the street as if the answer would ride by.

"Um, three buses and a taxi." She shrugged.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry; I should have offered to pick you up. Emmett will drive you home tonight."

"That's okay. I wouldn't mind a lift to the bus stop, though."

"Don't be ridiculous. And look at me, talking to you on the porch. Come in! EJ's asleep right now, let's have a cup of coffee. Oh, you don't drink coffee. I have tea, too."

"Sounds good."

Bella and I sat in the kitchen. I put out some cookies and brought her a cup of tea.

"So, how did your week go? Lunch with Esme and dinner with First?''

"Um, visiting with your in-laws went really well. Esme offered me a part-time job at the Literacy Project."

"That's great, Bella! Emmett mentioned it. Are you excited?"

"I am now. Edward wasn't too happy at first, but he's come around."

"Why?"

"Well, I think he saw that it was important to me…"

"No, not why did he come around, why wasn't he too happy?"

"Oh, uh…a combination of things, I guess."

"Like what?"

"Rose, I really don't want to discuss it. It's over now, and he apologized."

I gave her a hard look but she wasn't budging. Good for her. I guess she was building up the confidence she needed to go toe-to-toe with Edward. That made me happy.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Esme talks about you all the time. You can do no wrong in her eyes."

Bella blushed and sighed. "I hope I don't let her down. I really don't have any PR experience."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, otherwise Esme wouldn't have hired you. She has a great people sense."

EJ started crying, and I jumped up automatically before remembering that stuff like this was exactly why Bella was here.

"C'mon, let's go get the little monster." Bella laughed.

Two hours later, the three of us were firmly ensconced on the sectional in the living room looking at photo albums. Bella held EJ on her lap, bouncing him lightly while he attempted to devour his fingers. My campaign to change Bella's notion of Edward started innocently enough-a new mom showing off pictures of her baby, but it didn't take long for me to drag out the older family albums, from when Emmett and I had been dating. I was sure to point out every unflattering picture of Edward we owned, and we owned a lot of them.

"I forgot how skinny his legs were back then! Look at those knobby knees!"

Bella smiled tolerantly but turned most of her attention to the baby.

"And those glasses. Did you know Edward wears contacts? Emmett always says he ruined his eyes reading under a blanket with a flashlight when he was younger…"

"Rosie! I'm home!" Emmett yelled from the foyer.

"We're in here!" I called. EJ gurgled. He loved his daddy.

"Hey, Beautiful, Bella, monster baby." Emmett kissed each of us on the top of the head, including Bella, before sweeping EJ off Bella's lap and high over his head. EJ squealed with delight.

"What's happening, little man?" Emmett asked, striding off to the kitchen to peek in the oven. I couldn't help but smile at his retreating form.

"He's so exuberant."

"Yes," I agreed. Emmett's zest for everything was one of the things I found most attractive about him.

"Rose!" Emmett called from the kitchen, "I think this funny looking chicken is done."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a duck, and it's not done."

"It's all brown."

I sighed. "Bella, would you excuse me before my husband serves us raw duck and we all end up with salmonella?"

"Sure."

I watched Bella through the kitchen pass through, while Emmett took EJ upstairs to change his diaper. She was slowly paging through the last album; one I knew had no pictures of EJ in it. Every now and then she'd pause, and I wondered what she was seeing that had captured her interest.

"Bella, bring the album in here and finish looking through it. Dinner's almost done."

Bella was in the kitchen a moment later, but empty-handed.

"What can I do to help?"

"Would you pinch the ends off these green beans?"

"Sure."

"So, what were you looking at in there?"

"I was admiring the bathing suit you had on in…Maui, was it?"

"Maui, yeah, that was the first trip Emmett and I went on together. Jasper and Edward were there."

"Mmm…"

I thought hard about the pictures in the album, but it had been a long time since I browsed back that far, and I didn't remember what else the pictures showed. Soon, however, thoughts about the album were gone from my head. We settled down to eat our duck. Bella watched while I spoon fed EJ some really diluted baby cereal and even tried it herself a few times. She expressed amazement at how dirty a baby could get while eating while Emmett just laughed.

After dinner we sat around finishing the bottle of wine and talking. Bella held EJ again. She was a natural, and EJ seemed to like her a lot. Bella talked about meeting the school counselor next week. She didn't seem too excited about returning to her education, but was adamant about not being stuck without an employable skill ever again. I could respect that, though the prospect of spending 25 years doing something you weren't passionate about was disturbing.

Emmett took EJ to go watch football, something that made Bella laugh, while Emmett explained that it was never too early to create a fan. I brought out some more cookies and sat down to address the white elephant in the room.

"So, Bella, how did Edward react when he saw the paper this week?"

"Surprisingly, well, really. I went to pieces, of course, but he just held me and told me that it didn't matter. He said his family loved me and that my previous job would have no bearing on that."

"Huh." I was surprised. Edward's reaction was really very mature. "Does he know who spilled the beans?"

"He thinks it was my old employer. Nomad lost the bid for cleaning services next year." She shrugged.

"He thinks?" I repeated. "It's not like Edward to let something like this go. Did he follow up?"

"Honestly, we haven't talked about it much."

"I guess it's not something you'd talk about in front of First and Elizabeth."

"Definitely not, though they both assured me that the news had no bearing on their opinion of me. Elizabeth shared some of her stories of being a young secretary, how scared she was of all the male executives. First told me how he knew Elizabeth was the one the first time he saw her. That led him to ask Edward about the first time he saw me, which led to a very fast change in the topic of conversation." Bella giggled.

"Why? I'd like to know about the first time you met Edward."

Bella blushed so hard I could swear I felt heat coming off her. "Bella, what could be so bad about the first time you met Edward? It's not like you were naked or something."

She buried her face in her hands.

"No! You were naked? How? Why?"

"Rooosssee…" she moaned, not lifting her face from her hands. I tried to pull her hands away from her face, but she fought with me.

"You have to tell me, Bella. Please! I've got a baby who doesn't sleep all the way through the night yet. It's good for me to know that someone somewhere is seeing someone naked."

Bella groaned, but I detected a hint of resignation in her tone.

"Wait!" I said. "I need another glass of wine for this. You?"

"Yes, please," she mumbled through her hands.

Once we were all set I sat down next to her and leaned forward. She still hadn't raised her head.

"Okay, Bella, spill!"

Bella took her hands away from her face long enough to grab the wineglass I had set in front of her and drain it in four quick swallows.

"You know I worked for the company that cleaned the Cullen building. One night I was given lead over the team and told to clean Edward's office. It wasn't my usual assignment. The shift leader wasn't there, and I was the next senior employee. When I got to Edward's bathroom, I took one look at the shower…have you seen it?"

I shook my head. I'd been in Edward's office a few times, but never used the bathroom.

"It's pretty spectacular. Well, the shower in my old apartment sucked, to say the least. It had been months since I had taken a warm, satisfying shower. I needed to clean the stall anyway and I reasoned that the easiest way to clean it…"

"Was while taking a shower. I do that, too." Comprehension dawned. "Oh. OH!"

"Yeah, I was just about to rinse my hair when Edward walked into the bathroom. He didn't know I was in there because I took the cart into the bathroom with me. It was like one o'clock in the morning. I had no reason to think I'd get caught. No one else had the key to make the elevator go to his office. And who the hell shows up at work at one AM?"

"Edward."

"Yeah, Edward."

"So what happened?"

"He said something and got my attention. When I looked at him he wasn't looking at me, but he obviously saw me. He says he didn't see anything, but I find that hard to believe. Oh, and I screamed."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loudly. Bella groaned and thunked her head down on my kitchen table. "I'm sorry, Bella," I said, "but that's so funny!"

The harder I tried to stop laughing the harder it was to stop. Then, Bella let out a snicker.

"You're right," she said, "it is funny."

The two of us sat at the table laughing. Finally, Emmett came in.

"What's so funny?" he asked. That sent us both into more gales of laughter. Emmett rolled his eyes and went back to the living room.

"Does Emmett know?" I asked.

"I don't know," she confessed. "You can't tell him. Please, Rose, please. Don't tell him."

"Your secret's safe with me."

The rest of the night went pretty quickly. Bella helped me put EJ to bed and then I told Emmett he should take her home.

"Really, guys, the bus stop is fine."

"Don't be silly," Emmett said, "besides, I'd like to see your new place."

"Oh, I'm not staying there this week. I'm staying with Edward."

"Still?"

"Yeah, just to give Angela a break. The paparazzi were hanging out at our place and bothering her. Since I'm not there, they've stopped hanging out. I'll go back next week. They can't bother me at Edward's place, since he parks inside the building."

"Okay, well, it's getting pretty late, and Edward would not like it if I put you on a bus at this hour. Besides, Edward's got a doorman, so I won't have to take you all the way up. Let's go."

Bella finally agreed. We hugged each other goodbye.

"This was fun," I told her. "We need to do it again."

"I'd like that, Rose."

"Great. Well, I'm sure I'll see you over the holidays."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

I sighed when she left. She really was perfect for Edward. Actually, she was too good for him, but he could be trained.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was on his phone when I got upstairs.

"Bella?" he called from the kitchen. There was a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Hey, Edward." He came skidding into the foyer still dressed for work, though his tie wasn't on and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. I looked at the clock. It was almost ten.

"Late night at the office?" I asked. He just stared at me, his Blackberry still at his ear. I could hear someone saying his name over and over.

He startled suddenly. "Sorry!" he said into the phone, "never mind, she's here. 'Kay, I'll tell her. Goodnight."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Alice. She wants you to call her tomorrow."

"Kinda late to be talking to Alice, isn't it?"

"Bella, where have you been?"

"I went to a friend's house for dinner. Remember? I told you I wouldn't be cooking tonight, and that you should pick something up."

"I thought you meant for us. I thought you meant I should grab take out for us. You never said you weren't coming home tonight."

"I didn't? I'm sorry I scared you."

"Bella, you don't know how worried I was. Those photographers can be persistent. A hundred different scenarios ran though my head, none of them ending well. You read all the time about celebrities being chased out into traffic or getting run over by those nuts. You can't do that to me."

"I said I was sorry."

Edward pinched his nose. "Who were you with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your friend, who is he?"

My eyebrow rose as if of its own volition. "He?"

"He, she, whatever."

"I had dinner at Rose and Emmett's place."

"You had dinner with my brother and his wife? Without me? Why?"

"Because I was invited."

Edward shook his head.

"What? You don't think that Rose might want to spend time with me?"

"No, I'm sure she does, I just don't know why."

"Excuse me?"

"That didn't come out right."

"Really? What exactly did you mean when you said you don't know why your sister-in-law might want to spend time with me?"

"I just meant that I wonder what she's hoping to accomplish by hanging out with you."

I just stared at him. I swear I had no idea how his mind worked. First, he didn't want me to spend time with his mother, and now he thinks that Rose has to have an ulterior motive for spending time with me.

"Bella? Ugh! That didn't come out right either."

"Is it so incomprehensible to you that maybe Rose just enjoys my company? I'm a nice person. People like me."

"I know they do, Bella. It's just…you'd have to know Rose to know what I mean."

"How am I supposed to get to know Rose if you don't want me to spend time with her."

"I never said I didn't want you to spend time with her. Bella, I'm sorry. This conversation is not going at all how I planned. I was just worried when you weren't here."

"You could have called me."

"I tried! Your phone must be turned off."

I quickly dug through my bag and pulled out my phone. I pressed the button to turn it on, but it shut right down again.

"It's dead."

"See, when you charge it you'll see the missed calls. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't want to fight with you. Come inside, have a drink with me. Please. I haven't eaten yet, because I was trying to track you down. Have you eaten? Are you hungry?"

"I ate," I told him, slightly mollified by his pathetic apology.

"Will you have a drink while I eat?"

"Okay."

"Okay." He spread his arms wide, offering me a hug. I stepped into his embrace and let him squeeze me, hard-I think my back cracked-before letting him lead me into the kitchen.

* * *

**Think he groveled enough? Seems Rose was right, even Edward Cullen can be trained. ;)**

**Hello Friends! Hope you enjoyed this update. It was fun to write Edward doing what Edward does best—kicking corporate ass! Even if his kick was misguided this time. Summer is upon us and the hubs and I are taking the rugrats on vacation. This may or may not affect the posting schedule for THTF. It *shouldn't* but I feel it is better to warn you than to assume I'll still have plenty of time to get you a quality chapter on my next scheduled posting date, 7/25.**

**It's actually a working vacation for me. ;) We'll be in Colonial Williamsburg. I'm hoping the period atmosphere will lend verisimilitude to my writing of the story, The Bargain. If you're not reading this bit of summer fluff, I hope you'll give it a try. What's better than a haughty Bella being pursued by a man who is in bondage to her father? (Not that kind of bondage, silly!) There will be pirates!**

**Please check out my blog http:/ironictwistisntitironic(dot)blogspot(dot)com for pictures and teasers!**


	37. Advent and Events

With my thanks to Savage7289, author of _Hide & Drink_, the Faithful Shipper Award winner for best AU story. She read THTF for the first time last week and rec'ed me on her twitter and blog. Thank you, bb!

There were a number of concerns about the ?POV from the last chapter. I recommend you skim over chapter 17, _The Gala_, if you are still confused. It will answer all your questions. And besides, that's the chapter with their first kiss. I still get all swoony when I think of it. *sigh*

**Chapter 37 – Advent and Events**

**Wednesday, December 9**

**BPOV**

As the days progressed, I noticed a definite downturn in the frenzied paparazzi behavior. I'm sure they had moved on to some other poor soul, but I was relieved to be able to go home. Of course, I couldn't even go to the market down the street from my new apartment without being trailed by at least one or two photographers, sometimes more. I never answered their queries and they weren't allowed to follow me onto private property, so I could at least shop in peace.

Angela was a real trouper. She was savvy enough to never speak to the press and sometimes would laugh about the situation, not in an annoying way, but in a way to keep me from succumbing to the despair that could result from this intrusion into my life. We grew closer fairly quickly.

Ben was a lifeline of sorts. Although he never spent the night, I could tell that he and Angela were progressing. He came over on Saturday and Sunday. He was always willing to run out and pick up a newspaper or take out. I felt bad that they couldn't go out together. One of the reasons Ben had so much freedom is that the photographers didn't realize he was coming to the building to see us. If he was seen publicly with Angela, he'd probably lose his freedom, too.

By Tuesday, I was able to hop onto a bus relatively unmolested and made my way to the Admissions Office at the University of Chicago. I picked up the information I needed about the teaching program I would be starting after the New Year. I was gratified that so many of my undergrad credits were going to be useful. I signed up to take the Middle School and High School English Praxis II tests and chose two courses that would be a good start. I visited the financial aid office even though I knew I didn't qualify. They gave me some information about loans, but I hoped that austere living and my steady paycheck…**paychecks** would keep me afloat. It looked like I only needed eight or nine classes. If I studied through the summer, I could be done in a year and a half.

I spent Wednesday in the office. Edward and I were attending a gallery opening, of all things, that evening. It was for an artist friend of Emmett's. Edward and I talked a bit about the classes I chose.

"The Tuesday/Thursday class is in the morning, so I can't work for your mom on those days, but the Monday/Wednesday class is at night."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "At night?"

"Yeah. From seven to eight-thirty."

"What about work?"

"Well, neither class will interfere with the agreement your mom and I have. I'll probably spend Friday mornings in the office since I have no classes that day and then I'll either do Monday or Wednesday, depending on what makes the most sense with my homework load and what's happening in the office. Your mom also mentioned a couple of possible lunches with donors. None of my classes will interfere with lunches, since the classes are early enough or late enough that there will be no overlap."

Edward stared at me while I babbled. I thought I saw a flicker or two of annoyance, but he didn't say anything to make me think he was upset, so I just brushed it off. I was actually pleased for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was the return to school…to something familiar? Perhaps it was that I was taking steps to being self-sufficient.

"I should call my mom."

"Your mom?" He sounded surprised. I'd spoken to her only once in the eight weeks or so that we'd been together. I had called to tell her what I could about my new job as Edward's assistant. She was happy for me. Then she babbled on a bit about Phil. I smiled as I remembered the conversation. I wondered what she thought about the gossip rags.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to her in awhile, and I think she'll be happy to know I'm returning to school."

I thought I caught another flicker of annoyance from Edward, but he was probably just caught up in something work related.

"I'm bothering you. I should let you get back to work."

"I am a little busy, and it's getting late. Why don't you get ready for the gallery? I'll get changed in a little while."

* * *

The gallery opening was lovely, and Edward seemed in better spirits as we walked among the paintings the artist was showing. I stopped in front of a small canvas. The picture was done in the impressionist style and hinted at clouds and rain and green growing things. It reminded me of Forks and for the first time in a long time I felt homesick.

Edward seemed to notice the shift in my mood.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it very much. It reminds me of home."

He looked puzzled. "What about it makes you think of your apartment?"

I gave him a sad smile. "Not my new home…where I lived before…with my dad. Washington is such a rainy state…lush..." I trailed off before shaking myself. "The picture brought back memories." I shrugged. I was aware that Edward was looking at me, but didn't turn to meet his gaze. I was afraid I'd start to cry if I saw the slightest bit of sympathy there.

Edward let go of the hand he'd been holding and slid his arm around my waist. He pulled me to him and hugged me…held me. We were turned so I could see the painting over his shoulder. He didn't let go of me until I was sure I had my composure and pushed against him to let him know I was okay.

"I'm sorry it made you sad," he said.

"Oh, it didn't make me sad, just a little homesick. I hated Forks when I was there, but it was home for two years. And my dad…well, I'm sorry for getting all sentimental."

"Don't apologize."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for understanding."

Edward took my hand, and we continued around the gallery. It was a large one, and we were there at least an hour before we finally ran into Emmett.

"Is Rose here?" I asked after we said hello.

"No, she's home with EJ. She said to say hi, though."

"Tell her I said hi, too. I had a really good time on Friday. Thanks again for inviting me."

"You're always welcome at our place."

"Would you two excuse me for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Get me a drink on your way back," Emmett told him.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Can I bring you anything?"

"White wine would be nice."

Edward smiled and kissed me lightly before turning away and heading off.

"Would you like to meet the artist?" Emmett asked me. Before I answered, he put his arm around me and led me off.

Sulpicia was an interesting woman. She and I talked for at least fifteen minutes. Emmett had wandered off after introducing us, but I found conversation with the artist easy. I told her how much I had enjoyed the picture Edward and I were looking at earlier.

"I painted it after a visit to the Klamath-Siskiyou coastal forest in Oregon. Such a beautiful, untouched region of North America."

"I lived in Washington a few years. The picture reminded me of home."

Sulpicia smiled. "That's a compliment. Thank you."

Others were interested in speaking to her, so I said my goodbyes and went to find Edward. I found him fairly easily. He was leaning up against the bar talking to a tall, blonde woman I recognized, but had never met. I walked over to them.

"There you are…" I said, by way of an ice-breaker.

"Bella," Edward seemed startled. "I'm sorry, Bella, I came over to get your drink and ran into Kathleen. We were just talking. Kathleen, this is Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," Kathleen extended her hand to me. Smiling, I shook her hand. She had a weak grip.

"Likewise," I told her.

"Edward was just telling me about the artist. Seems she's a friend of his brother's?"

"Yes, I just met her. A very interesting woman." I pointed to where the artist was chatting with a small group of admirers.

"Is Emmett here?" Kathleen asked, "I haven't seen him."

I knew what was happening here. This was exactly the kind of situation that Edward hired me to deal with. Kathleen may as well have hiked up her too-short skirt and started peeing on Edward's $900 Ferragamo's. She was trying to let me know that she was close to the family…that she knew Edward longer and more intimately than I did. Well, time to earn my paycheck.

"He's around," I said offhandedly. Turning away from her I gestured to the glass of wine Edward held in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"Hm, oh! Yes. Here." Edward held out the glass to me.

"Thank you, darling." Transferring the glass to my left hand, I melted against his arm, pressing my chest into him. He instinctively slid his arm out from between us and around my waist. I turned my body a bit more towards him, now pressing my breasts against his chest and angling my left shoulder just enough to present my back to Kathleen. I slid my right hand up Edward's arm and settled it on his shoulder. Tilting my head down, I looked up at Kathleen through my eyelashes.

"So," I asked, "you work with Edward's father?" The unsubtle dig at her age didn't go unnoticed. Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally.

"Yes, Carlisle is a mentor of sorts." Kathleen tossed her poker-straight, blonde hair.

"Mmmm…" I hummed, turning back to Edward and taking a drink from my glass. From the look on Edward's face I could tell that he was completely clueless as to what was happening. He met my eyes, and I gave him my best smoldering look. His head tried to turn his back towards Kathleen; I'm sure he didn't want to be rude, but I held his gaze. With the tiniest hint of a smile, I barely touched my top lip with my tongue, as if collecting a drop of wine. Edward's eyes dropped from my eyes to my mouth, and he stopped trying to turn away.

Assured that I had his complete attention, I turned back to Kathleen.

"It was lovely meeting you, Katherine…."

"Kathleen."

"I'm sorry," I said with an absolute lack of sincerity, "Kathleen. Ready, Edward?"

"Uh, yeah. It was nice seeing you again." This was directed towards Kathleen, but she could tell that his attention was elsewhere.

"Same here. I guess I'll see you at the New Year party in January?" She made one last effort to engage him.

"Uh, sure."

Disentangling myself from Edward, I slid my hand down his arm and tugged at his hand. He took a step after me.

I looked Kathleen full in the face. "Goodnight." She offered me a hostile smile. I turned my back on her, and led Edward away.

* * *

**Friday, December 11**

I stepped off the bus in front of City Hall completely bewildered. It was just after ten, and the foot traffic at the city hub was horrendous.

I was here because of a barely decipherable call I received from Alice at seven this morning. Basically, all I got from her was that she needed me to meet her at ten in the foyer of City Hall. I had no idea why.

I entered the building and was immediately accosted by Riley. He looked good in a pink shirt and tie over pressed black pants.

"There you are, beautiful!" he practically sang. "Here."

He thrust a heavy garment bag into my hands.

"Riley, what's going on? What is this?"

"C'mon beautiful, you can figure this out. Go! Change! We need to be in the courtroom by eleven."

He shoved me, none too gently, in the direction of the ladies room. I entered a stall and unzipped the bag. A tasteful pink suit with matching heels greeted me. My mind went reeling before I understood what was happening.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Calm down in there, beautiful." I could hear Riley's muffled voice coming through the door.

"Riley…she…what…they? They're getting married?"

I heard the door open as Riley entered the ladies room.

"Do you need help? I'm not sure what she's got you wearing."

"Riley what are they thinking?" I asked through the stall door. "They've only know each other a few weeks."

I heard Riley sigh. When he spoke again, it was in that voice I'd only heard him use once before when he was telling me about his place in Alice's world.

"Beautiful, Alice has been alone a long time," he started softly. "She's a strong woman, doesn't need a man for anything except pulling stuff off of high shelves. She owns her own business, she's smart, she gorgeous, talented and the list goes on. Men who are attracted to her are always eventually put off by her strength and self-sufficiency. Some of those men, Bella, they weren't good for her. They tried to hold her back or make her dependent on them. But Jasper isn't like those guys. He's so good for her. He's proud of her, he supports her. Honestly, I think he's in awe of her. On the other hand, he's so calm and easygoing. Alice can be a little intense sometimes, and Jasper can bring her back into the light. You only knew Alice a short time before she started seeing Jasper, I've known her forever. If he's not right for her, no one is.

"Don't ruin this for her, beautiful. Be supportive. Be _there_."

Silent tears welled up in my eyes as I listened to what Riley, her best friend in the world, had to say. I sniffled.

"None of that, or I won't be able to call you beautiful anymore. Come out of there."

I stepped out of the stall and met Riley's genuine gaze. He opened his arms and hugged me. The door to the ladies room crashed open, and Alice flew in, a mass of flowers in her hands.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"I'm sorry Alice, I just need a minute." I smiled what I knew to be a watery smile at her. She froze before her lip started trembling.

"Not you, too," Riley admonished with an exaggerated eye roll. "Jasper!" he called out.

"I'm not coming in there, Riley. You're on your own." Jasper's obvious distress broke through our spell, and Alice and I both started laughing.

With Riley and Alice's help, I was quickly dressed. Alice whipped a few pins and a hairbrush from her bag, and Riley pulled my hair up.

"Edward's going to be stunned when he sees you," Alice said.

"Edward's here?"

"Of course. Jasper couldn't get married without his best friend. He's outside. Pacing." I saw Riley's eyes narrow, and he cast a glance at the door. Woe betide Edward if he said anything negative to Jasper about this turn of events.

"Riley," I said, sifting through the flowers and handing him two boutonnieres. "I'm sure the guys could use your help with these." Getting closer I whispered to him, "Don't be too hard on Edward, he's just concerned about his friend."

"Hmph." Riley took the flowers and left the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath I turned to Alice. She met my eyes, and I could see fear there. She wasn't worried about her decision to marry Jasper, but that I wouldn't understand. Keeping Riley's words in mind I went to her.

"I'm so happy for you, Alice." I squeezed every ounce of sincerity into my voice that I could.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. I was so afraid you wouldn't approve."

I scoffed. "What's not to approve of. You both deserve the best, and that's what you're getting."

"Thank you," she squeaked.

"Now, let me look at you."

Alice grinned as she turned slowly for me. She was wearing a bright white suit with a wide portrait collar. Long sleeves were cuffed to her elbows and she had on short white gloves. The jacket tied at the waist and the pencil skirt ended at her knees. She wore heels that had to be at least five inches high and a pill box hat with a blusher veil.

"You're stunning. Did you design it?"

"I didn't have time, but I've always loved this designer."

"Ring?" I asked. I had seen the blinding sparkle earlier, but really wanted a good look. Alice held out her hand, and I gasped in shock.

"My God, Alice, that's gorgeous!" Alice's finger was adorned with a platinum band that had three sparkling square-cut diamonds on it. The center stone was larger than the two flanking it, but that didn't mean they were small. The band had fifteen channel set diamonds on either side of the center.

"Jasper picked it out. He knows me so well." She sighed before turning to the flowers. She handed me two nosegays. "Those are for you and Riley. Ready?"

"Ready."

The ceremony was short but very heartfelt. Riley stood as Alice's man-of-honor, and I stood to his left. Edward stood with Jasper. The judge thanked the happy couple for allowing him to officiate as most of his duties were less than pleasant. I listened as first Jasper and then Alice pledged their undying devotion to one another. My eyes drifted over to Edward, who was standing next to his best friend.

He was staring over at me. We hadn't had time to exchange pleasantries other than a quick hello. He seemed a little dazed, and I wondered if it was because of the unexpected wedding or because of something Riley had said. When he realized I was looking at him, he smiled softly, and I felt my heart clench. _What was that all about?_

I thought about my reaction and realized that the romantic atmosphere, Jasper and Alice's whirlwind courtship, and the excitement of the day had me all aflutter.

The five of us enjoyed a champagne lunch at an exclusive little place on the water. I guess the romantic atmosphere affected Edward, too. He was more attentive than usual. "You're beautiful," he whispered to me at one point.

"Alice picked out the dress," I explained.

"No, not the dress. You. You're beautiful." I felt my face heating at his words. He leaned close and caressed my lips with his own. He shook his head slowly, letting our lips brush together until he finally kissed me.

Edward picked up the tab as a gift to the couple, which made Alice all teary. I asked if they had any plans, and Jasper laughed.

"Boss, I'm taking the next two weeks off. We'll be home for Christmas." Edward laughed and agreed with good humor.

* * *

The next week was a whirlwind of parties celebrating the holidays. Edward and I were guests at two parties thrown by suppliers for their best customers. One was a boring, stoic affair where Edward and I were the youngest guests by at least fifteen years. It was hard to keep my eyes open. Thankfully, the evening ended early, and Edward promised me a night at the club as a thank you for putting up with the fogies. I hadn't complained, but accepted his offer anyway.

The other was a wild affair with loud music and a lot of inappropriate behavior. It started out fun, but Edward insisted that we leave when the guy next to me got so drunk he vomited. I didn't mind leaving, but was hungry since we didn't stay long enough to enjoy dinner. Edward took me to the diner near our office, and we enjoyed a huge breakfast. Edward ordered his eggs sunny side up! Our conversation was so easy that it wasn't until the waitress stopped by to tell us that her shift was ending that we realized we'd been there for almost four hours.

**Saturday, December 19**

The Cullen Enterprises Christmas party was a huge affair held at a nearby hotel. Angela was going, because she had coordinated the whole thing, and she was bringing Ben. But they'd be the only two lower level employees in attendance. The Board of Directors and higher-level executives and their wives, except for Jasper and Alice, were coming, as well as representatives of many of Cullen's clients.

Alice had picked out my dress for the event weeks earlier. I wore a red, strapless velvet gown with knee-length skirt that flared out when I moved. It was very festive. Edward helped complete the look with a ridiculously expensive diamond pendant shaped like a snowflake on a platinum chain.

We were among the first arrivals. The room was very merry. Red tablecloths covered the dozen or so tables for twelve. Each table had a centerpiece of white flowers and two candles in glass votive holders. The tables were set with white china. The walls were lined with mirrors and all the candles reflected back making the whole room sparkle.

A small band was playing a mixture of holiday favorites and variety of music appropriate for dancing. Angela met us as soon as we arrived.

"Hi Bella!" she gushed after greeting Edward more formally. "What do you think?"

"It's magical, Angela. You've done a great job. What are we eating tonight?"

"Salad, Filet mignon and lobster tail with winter squash and Bûche de Noël for dessert. Champagne will be served at the tables, though there is a full bar if you prefer something else. Oh! And there are Christmas crackers at each place setting. Most are just filled with trinkets, but one at each table has a gift card to a local day spa."

"Sounds wonderful."

"You've outdone yourself, Ms. Weber," Edward complimented her.

"Thank you."

Unfortunately, we couldn't sit with Angela and Ben because Edward was required to sit with the Board of Directors. Emmett and Rose were sitting with some important clients. Despite my best maneuvering, I ended up firmly ensconced between Edward and J.J., who was not attending with his wife. Edward pulled me away for a moment and tried to sit in my seat when we returned, in order to put a buffer between us, but another Board member required Edward's attention, and when he stood to talk to him, J.J. smoothly slid into his seat. It had been weeks since I'd seen him last, and I was hoping to extend the streak.

"Bella, my dear, lovely to see you again," J.J. said with an oily smile.

"J.J., Merry Christmas." I smiled weakly at him.

"Would you care to dance while Edward is otherwise engaged?"

I tried to decline, but J.J. was politely insistent, and I found myself on the dance floor with the man for a song before it was announced that dinner was served.

After our salads were presented, a server came around with wrapped bottles of champagne. J.J. complained loudly and demanded Scotch. The server helpfully pointed out the open bar, but J.J. insisted on having his drink served to him.

"J.J.," Edward said in a pleasant tone, "Tonight's meal is being served with champagne, but Scotch is available at the bar."

"What idiot did you put in charge of this fiasco, boy?" J.J. said in a loud voice. I saw Edward's jaw tighten at the "boy" moniker. I glanced over at Angela who was sitting at the next table. She was staring woodenly over at J.J., her face pale. Ben had leaned close and was whispering very fast in her ear.

"My assistant, Ms. Weber, put together this lovely evening, J.J."

"Weber? I thought Bella, here, was your assistant," he said belligerently, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing me hard a few times in a one-armed hug, while I sat stiffly.

Edward put down his fork and looked over at J.J. "What's going on, J.J.?" he asked in a calm voice. J.J. was fully aware that Edward had three assistants. No one who wasn't at our table would be aware of the altercation, except Angela, who had gotten up and left the room. Ben was still sitting, so I hoped she'd only gone to the ladies' room. I wanted to check, but J.J.'s arm was still around me.

Suddenly, he released me. I looked over at him quickly. A small, friendly smile had crept over his face.

"Going on? Nothing's going on, Edward. You know what? I'm going to head over to the bar and get myself a drink."

J.J. got up. I turned my attention back to my plate, but was very aware of Edward's posture and his obvious aggravation. Reaching under the table, I gently laid my hand on Edward's knee and patted him a few times. He jerked his leg from under my hand, and I withdrew it. I knew he was upset, but it bothered me that he wouldn't let me comfort him.

Conversation at our table was strained after this. I noticed that Angela didn't return to her table even though they were serving the main course. Ben had disappeared for a few minutes, but came back, alone. I caught his eye, and he motioned with his head towards the hallway where the bathrooms were located. I nodded at him, wiped my mouth and said, "Excuse me."

Edward stood with an apologetic smile when I left. I nodded to him once to let him know I wasn't mad. I made my way to the ladies' room where I found Angela standing at the sinks. She wasn't crying, but the look on her face let me know she had been.

"Ang?"

She met my eyes in the mirror and gave me a sad smile. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't let him bother you."

"I should have had full bar service at the tables. I was going for a certain feel, you know. I thought that serving champagne with the surf and turf would make the dinner a little classier, a little better than the other events these people have attended this month. I should have realized…."

"Don't be silly. It was a great idea. J.J. is the only one complaining, and I think that's what he does."

Angela nodded. I ran a paper towel in cold water, and helped her dab her face a bit. She fixed her makeup, and the two of us left the bathroom together. I was surprised to find J.J. in the hallway. He shot a look at Angela before nodding to me.

I was less surprised to find Edward entering the hallway just as the two of us were entering the room. "Ms. Weber," Edward greeted Angela, enthusiastically, "wonderful dinner. Thompson, from AllianceB, said it was the best event he's attended all year. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Edward smiled benignly at her.

"Bella," he said, turning to me, "I'll be right back." With that he followed J.J. down the hallway. I hadn't seen the men's room, but assumed it was past the ladies' room.

After dessert, most of the couples in the room had taken to the dance floor, and the band had picked up the pace with faster tunes. The female singer was particularly good, belting out an amazing version of "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." I danced with Emmett while Edward shared a dance with his sister-in-law. Ben and I danced when Angela had to take care of some confusion with the paperwork.

Eventually, I excused myself. I hadn't actually used the restroom when I went to collect Angela earlier. Edward went to get a drink and schmooze with some bigwigs who had gathered near the bar.

I reapplied my lip stick after finishing in the restroom. Opening the door, I stepped into the hallway, only to be confronted with J.J. again.

"Bella…" he said, blocking my path down the hall.

"J.J.," I replied shortly, his expression was calculating. He was making me nervous.

"So, it's been nice to see you again, my dear." He leaned towards me, and I shifted back.

"Thank you. It's been a few weeks."

"Yes, a few weeks. So, where has Edward been keeping you? I'm in his office from time to time and don't think we've run into one another since the dinner that night."

"Oh, uh, I'm there, I guess it's just been poor timing."

"Mmm, I had a thought," he said, stepping closer to me. I stepped back to maintain our distance. "Is it possible that most of the work you do for Edward is more domestic?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I saw the articles about you. You worked for the company that cleans the building. Is that how you met? A little cliché, isn't it? Screwing the maid? But, whatever, it seems to have worked out in your favor, and the boy is hardly the first one to put his mistress on the payroll." J.J. reached out a hand and ran his finger down my arm. I flinched.

"Edward's not a boy, and it…it's not like that," I stuttered.

His voice dropped low, and I had to strain to hear him. "I'm sure you can attest to the fact that he's not a boy. But I think it is very much like that. These are tough times, and shelling out fifty grand a year for a fuckbuddy is something that's hard to overlook." J.J. stepped closer to me and I backed up again. I realized he had backed me all the way down the hall and I couldn't retreat any further.

"You must be a damn good cleaning woman." J.J. stepped close and leered into my face. I turned my head as the smell of Scotch poured over me. I wanted to scream, but the party was full of clients, people who were CE's lifeblood. I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Maybe…maybe if you _clean for me_ I won't care so much about the fifty thousand dollars a year he pays for your 'assistance.' Because I have to be honest with you, Bella, right now…right now I really do care. And right now, I'm really pissed. So, maybe if I screw you," J.J.'s hand trailed along my side, stopping at my hip, "then I could be a happy guy, just like Edward."

I eased away from him, but though he was older, he was pretty agile. I wasn't really scared; I could scream, after all, but doubt began to worm its way into my mind. _Is this what everyone thinks? That I'm some sort of hooker?_

My heavy skirt was an effective deterrent, so he gave up and reached for my breasts instead. Again I dodged.

"No, stop…" I hissed. J.J. made a grunting sound and suddenly, he was pulled away from me. I looked up to see Emmett hustling J.J. down the hall, while Ben, Rose and Angela were pushing Edward back. As soon as J.J. was a safe distance away, Rose and Angela rushed towards me, leaving Ben to deal with Edward.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Both women made concerned sounds and worked at righting my dress. I brushed away their hands with a distracted nod. I just wanted Edward right now.

I approached him from behind since he had turned to watch Emmett haul J.J. into the men's room. I put my hand on his shoulder and felt the fight drain from him. He turned and threw his arms around me, crushing me in a tight embrace that was a relief after J.J.'s unwelcome advances.

"Bella, Bella," he whispered. "Are you alright. What happened? What did he do to you?"

I found myself in the strange position of having to assure Edward that everything was okay.

"I'm fine. He…I'm fine. What's Emmett doing?"

"Knowing my husband," Rose interjected, "he's doing everything he can to avoid beating the daylights out of that scumbag."

Angela had gone over to Ben. She caught my eye over Edward's shoulder, and indicated that they were going to return to the party. I just nodded, telling her with my eyes we'd talk later.

I was having trouble understanding Edward's reaction. He was practically melted on top of me. Suddenly, he stiffened. His next reaction, I understood. With a muffled curse he set me aside before slamming his fist into the wall.

"Oh my God, Edward! Stop! What are you doing?"

I stepped in front of him causing him to check his swing. Thankfully, the sheetrock had given way under his first strike. There was a hole in the wall, but he didn't seem to have hurt his hand. Thwarted in his attempt to wreak further destruction, he spun on his heel and headed towards the bathroom.

Rose chased him and grabbed his shoulder. "No, no, no, Edward. Let Emmett handle it. You're too angry."

As if in response to his words, Emmett stuck his head out of the bathroom.

"I think we need an ambulance."

Rose paled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Rosie, honest. I shoved him down on the couch; he sat there a minute but then keeled over. At first I thought he fainted, but he's still not responding."

The rest of the evening was a bit surreal. Hotel management was called, and an ambulance was sent. Once the EMTs were sure J.J.'s life wasn't in immediate danger, he was wheeled into the ambulance discreetly. Hardly anyone from the party even realized that there was an incident occurring. Edward called J.J.'s wife and arranged for her to be picked up and driven to the hospital, so she wouldn't drive while upset.

I spent time mingling among the guests, with Emmett and Rose. Emmett was a real master of misdirection, keeping the topic of conversation away from Edward and his absence from the party. Finally, Edward returned to the table as the party began to wind down. He spoke quietly in my ear.

"We need to talk."

The words caused a lump to form in my stomach. "Sure," I responded quietly.

"Tonight. Should we go to my place, or…?"

"Um, let me ask Angela."

Edward needn't have worried. Angela was all aglow and said she was spending the night at Ben's place. I congratulated my friend on her successes tonight, both professional and personal.

"Angela is staying with Ben tonight; we can go to my place."

Edward nodded curtly. I pasted a smile on my face for the tail end of the evening while mentally calculating if I could still live with Angela while only making $14,000 a year. I guessed that I'd qualify for financial aid if Edward fired me.

* * *

Edward drove me home and walked me up to my apartment. He wanted to call Mrs. Jenks to make sure she was safe at the hospital before we talked, so I went to get changed. I took off my dress and slipped into my pajamas before brushing out my hair and removing the beautiful snowflake necklace Edward had gotten for me to wear this evening. I put the necklace in its pretty blue box and walked back into the living room. Edward was still on the phone.

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle. I was waiting for it to boil when Edward walked in quietly. He leaned against the sink.

"Would you like me to make you some coffee?"

"Tea is fine."

I nodded and took out another mug.

"What did Mrs. Jenks say?"

Edward sighed. "It's a little soon, but they think it might have been a stroke. She said he's not supposed to be drinking, and he doesn't always take his medication…. Anyway, he's stable now, but unresponsive." He sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I turned to him.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know. I should have done something. Been there. I feel bad. Did he…are you okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't really do anything that hasn't happened to me at a frat party," I tried to make light of the assault, but Edward's jaw tensed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't joke. He didn't do anything. He said a few things that weren't very nice."

"What? What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? It sounds like he's sick."

Edward walked over to me and spun me to face him. "Bella, it does matter. What did he say?"

The kettle started to whistle, and I moved to shut it off, but Edward held me firmly. "What. Did. He. Say?"

The kettle was getting insistent and the noise was driving the words from my head. Thankfully, Edward reached over and turned the knob.

"He called me your fuckbuddy," I whispered, without looking at him. "He called me a maid. He said that maybe if he screwed me, too, he wouldn't care that you put your mistress on the payroll for fifty grand a year."

_He called me a whore_, I didn't say.

Edward sucked in a breath through his teeth, the air making a hissing sound. He held me against him, and I became aware of the fact that tears were pouring down my face. I knew I wasn't a whore. I wasn't having sex with Edward, but J.J.'s actions drove home for me that since the gossip paper printed my story, that was the perception. People believed that Edward put his cleaning woman on the books for sex.

Somehow, we ended up in the dining room. I didn't remember walking the few steps it would have taken to get there. Suddenly, Edward was sitting down, and I was sitting in his lap, and he was holding me and rocking me, and I was crying a big wet spot into his fancy and probably expensive dress shirt.

I calmed down eventually. I couldn't stop the sniffling and knew I was a mess.

"I'm sorry," I managed to rasp out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I ruined your shirt."

Edward chuckled, and I could feel him shake his head. "You ready for that tea?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up so he could go back into the kitchen. He returned with two steaming mugs. I followed him into the living room. We sat together on the couch, not too close, but not far away.

"Bella," he began, "I'm not sure what to say. I am sorry that J.J. made you feel like anything other than what you are, which is a strong, amazing woman." I started to interrupt.

"You don't have to defend him, Bella. You might be right; he might be sick. I called my dad after I got off the phone with J.J.'s wife, and he confirmed that sometimes strokes go undiagnosed, and can lead to personality changes. J.J. wasn't always like this. But there were hints of this behavior when we dined out together that one time. I should have paid more attention."

"You can't blame yourself, Edward."

"Sure I can. It's what I do. It makes me a good CEO. I don't pass the buck. Be that as it may, all I'm taking responsibility for here is not confronting him about his behavior the first time it happened."

"Bella, I wish I could say it will get better, but it might take some time. Can you stick it out? Can you deal with the innuendo and garbage they'll print until it all blows over?"

I bit my lip. Could I? I thought that I could, but tonight really had me shaken. I always thought of myself as a strong person, but could I keep this up, knowing what people thought of me?

"What about you?" I asked him before I got lost in thought. "You're the one they think is paying for sex."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. This kind of stuff doesn't really affect a man's reputation. If I were married or had kids it would be different, but I'm single. Who I date, or sleep with is only of passing interest to the general public. Besides, anyone who has ever seen you wouldn't blame me one bit if I were sleeping with you." He said this last with a light tone. I know he was trying to be funny, but I was ambivalent. It was too soon for jokes. I attempted to smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just meant that you're beautiful. Of course, you'd have nothing to do with me, if you had a choice. I suck at relationships."

"I wouldn't say that."

He chuckled. "Thanks, but you know what I mean." I thought of the women I knew who had been with him: Tanya and Jessica. I also thought of the girls he tried to hook up with at the club on Halloween. Yeah, they were nameless and faceless to me, but his intentions were pretty clear. I even thought of the way he pulled me from the floor that night and attacked me in the back room.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled at him, and he laughed a genuine laugh.

"You said we needed to talk. Was there something else?"

Edward ran his hand through his perpetual bed head, a sure sign he was nervous. I waited while he got his thoughts in order.

"This job, with my mom…"

"I thought you were okay with my other job."

"I am. Kinda. Not really. Wait…just let me finish. This job with my mom, if it works out, if you get more hours, or start making more money, would you quit your job with Cullen?"

"I would never leave you in a bind, Edward."

He sighed and averted his eyes. "No, I mean, say it's six months from now, and your hours double, would you consider not renewing your contract with me?"

"You _want_ me to quit?"

"No! I mean," Edward made a frustrated sound in his throat. "Why is this so hard?

"Just say what you mean, Edward, I won't be offended if it comes out wrong."

He sighed again. "Remember before we had dinner with my grandparents? When we were talking on the sidewalk?"

"Yeah, of course, you were trying to convince me that your parents and grandparents liked me."

"Do you remember what else I said?" he asked, sliding closer to me.

"You said, 'My parents like you, my grandparents like you' and…" I thought back and gasped. Edward gave me a shy smile and a small eye roll as the light bulb went off.

"Yeah, that," he said quietly. He'd leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my face when he spoke. "So, if things work out with your new job, do you think that maybe you'll quit?"

I was dazed. Was he saying what I _thought_ he was saying? He wanted an honest relationship with me? Was he hoping that I'd be able to leave my job with him, so that we could have a real relationship? I was looking at the floor, and suddenly realized I was nodding.

Edward put a finger under my chin and lifted my head. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me. It started out simply, but became complicated quickly. I put my hands on his face and he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned back on the couch and pulled me with him. The angle was awkward, and I shifted before pulling my hands away from him, so I could brace myself. I put one hand on the back of the couch as the other slid down his chest and settled on his hip. He groaned and slid his hands down my back, pulling me closer, changing the angle and again making our position awkward. I compensated and suddenly found myself straddled across his lap.

My surprise at our position quickly melted away under the feel of his hands running up and down my back. I relaxed into him but started when I realized I could feel him, all of him, pressed against me. He moaned into my mouth while his hands grasped my hips and held me tight against him.

I broke away from his kiss and sucked in a hissing breath while my head dropped back. He took this opportunity to kiss the side of my neck. I heard high pitched keening and realized it was coming from me. He nibbled along the column of my throat and I couldn't stop the tiny, involuntary movements of my hips.

I ran my fingers through his hair and held his face to my neck. Every kiss, every nip, every suck sent a thrill a pleasure through my whole body. I slid my hands to his shoulders and started kneading the hard muscles there. Edward groaned again, and I whimpered in response.

In a flash I was flat on my back on the couch, Edward hovering over me. He nuzzled my neck and collarbone before following the V-neck of my pajamas lower. His nose ghosted over the inner swell of my breast, and I was suddenly very aware of where this was going.

I tried to get his attention by saying his name, but instead of coming out as a command, it sounded like a plea. I tried again.

"Edward…" He ignored me.

"Eh…Edwar…ooohhh…" He was good at this.

"I want you so much, Bella. God…"

_Ah, what the hell._ Wait. No...no! If we did this, if _I_ did this, then I was exactly what J.J. accused me of being.

"Edward, wait, stop." The words came out breathy, but intelligible.

"I can't stop, Bella. You…you're just…I…"

I tried again, "Edward," I swallowed and felt his mouth, hot and wet, against my throat. "Ungh, Edward…" His hands were running up and down my sides. Each time his thumbs grazed my breasts they moved closer and closer to the tops of the swells. I realized I was clinging to him.

Mustering the last bit of my will I said, "Edward, no." And, as soon as I said the word, Edward stopped as I knew he would. His weight came upon me, and his head dropped to the side of mine. He made throaty sounds of frustration, but there was no anger in the tone.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, after a few moments when we both were panting, trying to calm down and catch our breaths. "I…I can't."

"If I do," I continued, "I'm no better than what J.J. and the papers say I am. I'm sorry."

Edward let out a sigh of resignation and frustration. I had to applaud his will. Our positions left no doubt that he wanted this. He didn't respond, but didn't press me either. I tried again.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered.

"Give me a moment." I lay underneath him. His weight was not an unpleasant burden. Finally, he sighed and lifted himself off me. I slid up to a sitting position, so he could sit down, too. "I'm so very sorry." He hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I nodded once.

"I think you should go to bed now, Bella. You had a trying day. I'm going to go. Lock up behind me." Edward stood swiftly and buttoned his shirt. _Did I do that? Geez! _He grabbed his suit jacked from the chair he had left it on and put it on before pulling his heavy coat on over it. He started for the door, but I had to ask.

"Do you mean it?" I saw him close his eyes before he nodded once. He strode to the door and was gone in a heartbeat. I followed his path and locked the door before turning to my bedroom. As I took a few small steps, I allowed what he'd said to me in front of his grandparents' house sink in.

"_I don't know what else to say to convince you. My parents like you, my grandparents like you and I…I like you, Bella. I really like you. I don't know…if you didn't work for me, you'd be exactly the kind of girl I'd want to date."_

A slow smile spread across my face. With a lighter heart, I went to my room and was quickly asleep.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is late. In my defense, I did warn you it was possible. Vacation really set back my writing schedule. Please welcome lisamichelle17 to the THTF team. She'll be prereading when I manage to get a chapter done on time.

So, progress? Yes? They have an unspoken understanding, perhaps? Unspoken being the key word. Perhaps they should have hammered out some details, no?

So, did you recognize any of the dialog? Not the Twilight lines. Before that. Anyone?


	38. End of the Road

This is dedicated to the readers who made my heart soar with their reviews last chapter. One told me that she dreamed about my story another said she rereads it all the time. Someone told me that my story is a "drop everything and read fic." And Karina mentioned me in the same sentence as the amazing Gondolier. Thank you all. I'm sorry that I'm review reply fail. I'm writing every spare moment I have. I'm anxiously looking forward to the day we have reasonably-priced, bug-free voice recognition software!

Thank you for your patience. I know that this chapter is late.

As always, thank you to Kristi, Lisa, Melissa and Lisa #2 for their work on this story. An extra mwah to LJ for sending me RobPorn to better illustrate something I wrote. Completely took me off guard and I'm over-the-moon about it! The pic she sent me will be up on my blog tonight. LJ has been an amazing addition to Team THTF. Thanks, bb!

**Chapter 38 – End of the Road**

**December 24**

**BPOV**

Edward and I hadn't been to any public events since the Cullen Enterprises Christmas party on Saturday, but we spent a little time together every day, either on the phone or at his place. We didn't talk about what he had said that night, but it was assumed that we would give whatever it was growing between us a real shot when I was ready to live without the paycheck I was earning at CE.

That day inched a little bit closer when Angela brought home an envelope with my name on it this past on Monday.

"_What this?"_

"_If I tell you it will ruin the surprise," she said with a mile-wide grin._

_I shook my head, but opened the little window envelope that displayed my name so prominently. The contents left me speechless for a moment._

"_Angela? What is this?" I gasped._

"_Year-end bonuses!"_

"_Does everyone get this?"_

"_It's based on your pay," she explained. "I think it comes out to 12% of your annual salary."_

_I looked at the check. Even when I banked enough to cover my taxes on this windfall the amount would cover my rent for months! _

_First, though, I was going to buy Edward a really nice Christmas gift. _

I had laughed when Alice called me on Sunday from her impromptu honeymoon in Paris but something she said then came in handy when it came time to shop.

"_Alice, why are you calling me? Don't you have something better to do?"_

"_Yes, but we've been doing it every day since the wedding," she said offhandedly, "I have a few minutes to call you."_

"_Tell Jasper I'm flattered that he unchained you from the bed long enough to dial."_

_Much to my chagrin, she repeated my words to Jasper, who laughed at my quip. _

"_Alicccce…" I hissed at her in mortification._

_Alice laughed before coming to the point of her call. "I need you to do something for me. Riley's Christmas present is ready, but I can't pick it up myself, obviously. Would you be able to get it for me?"_

_Of course I agreed, and we chatted a bit about Paris. _

"_I'd love to see Paris," I admitted._

"_I'll tell Edward to bring you here."_

"_Alice," I said, in a warning tone._

"_What? Listen, Jasper is practically Edward's brother, and that makes me practically Edward's sister, so I can say this now. I know it's 'just a job,' for you," I could hear her air quotes, and the lilt of her voice let me know she didn't believe it for a second, "But the way that man looks at you tells me he doesn't think of you as just an employee."_

"_You're right," I admitted, without thinking. My pronouncement stunned her into silence for all of three seconds. Then she squealed so loudly that I had to pull the phone away from my ear._

"_Alice!" I shouted, trying to quiet her down._

"_Tell me what you mean by that. Tell me exactly what you mean by that."_

_I briefly recounted what had happened with J.J. the night of the Christmas party, and what Edward and I talked about in my apartment afterwards, leaving out the details of our make out session on the couch. _

_She let out a squeaky little, "Oh!" before launching into a laundry list of every moment over the last nine weeks that she felt brought Edward and me to this point. Then, she asked me what I had bought to give him for Christmas. _

"_Well, even though I haven't had a chance to ride it yet, I know he love his Ducati. I found this coffee table book with lots of information and some great pictures. I think he'll like it."_

_Alice agreed. "He really does love that bike. Actually, you reminded me that he wants me to find him a good leather jacket for when he rides. I should write that down somewhere."_

_We continued making small talk until I heard Jasper's voice again, and I knew it was time to let her go. She'd be back on Christmas, and we would both be attending the New Year's celebration at the club._

The conversation with Alice came back to me as I stood staring at my check the next day. It didn't take me long to find a hot, black leather jacket appropriate for riding online. It was too close to Christmas to have it shipped, but the site had a store in the city that had the jackets in stock. I could still give him the book, but I thought he'd really appreciate the jacket.

* * *

It was a Cullen family tradition to spend time together on Christmas Eve to allow everyone the chance to spend time with their spouse's family on Christmas.

Esme cooked an amazing meal of ham with all the trimmings. I helped as much as I could, preparing and serving, and then sat back with the other ladies while the men made short work of the cleanup. I was bouncing EJ on my knee, enjoying the heat on my back from the huge fireplace across the room, when the men joined us in the living room before the massive Christmas tree. The guys brought eggnog. I thanked Edward when he handed me my drink as he sat down next to me. He tickled EJ's tummy causing him to giggle explosively, making everyone laugh.

Then it was present time. First and Elizabeth handed out small, flat matching boxes to everyone in the room—even me—and asked us to open them together. The room filled with the sound of rustling paper, and then small gasps of surprise, followed by a chorus of thank yous.

I stared down at the gift in my lap. It was a series of tickets for a first-class, round-trip flight to Seattle and a 9-day cruise to Alaska. I felt Edward's hand squeeze my shoulder, and realized that I was sitting still in surprise. I looked up at all the smiling faces in the room. Everyone had stood and was lined up to properly thank the family's patriarch and matriarch. Edward brought his lips close to my ear and spoke quietly to me.

"C'mon, let's thank them. We can talk about it later."

I plastered a grateful smile on my face and joined the line. When it was my turn, it was not hard to sound touched and grateful because I truly was, despite the guilt I felt over lying to these lovely people. The tickets had me a little worried about the logistics. A quick comparison confirmed that Edward and I were booked in the same suite on the ship. I channeled my inner Scarlet O'Hara, and decided that I'd worry about the details tomorrow.

Carlisle and Esme gave Emmett and Rosalie as well as Edward and me what they called a "night on the town." They made dinner reservations, bought play tickets for the four of us to spend an evening together, and promised to babysit for EJ so that we could properly enjoy the night with some dancing at Stroke of Midnight afterwards.

Emmett and Rosalie had purchased and framed gorgeous prints for everyone. The pieces were very different from one another, but all were beautiful. Mine was a print of one of the paintings that hung in Edward's reception area. I had complimented it at my interview. I was touched that Edward remembered and mentioned it to Emmett. It was obvious from everyone's delighted expressions that they were beyond thrilled with their gifts.

Finally, the six other people in the room turned to Edward with comically eager expressions on their faces, even First and Elizabeth. Edward looked a little embarrassed.

"C'mon, Edward, let's see what Alice got us!" Rosalie said in an excited voice. I turned to him with a questioning expression, but he just rolled his eyes as he handed out boxes of various shapes and sizes to everyone in the room.

As they started opening their gifts I realized what Rosalie was talking about. Each box contained clothing of some sort. There were shirts, blouses, ties, scarves, sweaters, pants, skirts and even socks. Each recipient gushed over their new wardrobe items. I looked at Edward and knew my amusement was plain on my face. He gave a little shrug.

"The clothes are all custom. My family swears that nothing feels better. Of course, Alice does it all, so the gift is hardly from me, but they like it."

And it was true. Once everyone had examined their own gifts they turned to each other and started complimenting those gifts as well. Of course, a thorough perusal took time, but there was no rush. Esme stood to get dessert and I followed her into the kitchen where I arranged dozens of Christmas cookies on a huge platter while she prepared a coffee service. We made our way back to the living room where Emmett practically dove for the cookies before being pulled back by Rose, who berated him for not letting his grandparents choose first.

Everyone, including me, laughed at his pouty expression. Carlisle left and returned with various liqueurs in case anyone wanted to add a shot to their coffee. We ate and watched as Rose "helped" EJ open his gifts and then laughed when he ignored the new toys, books and clothes to play with the wrappings.

All in all, it was a storybook evening that I was sorry to see end.

Edward and I talked about First and Elizabeth's gift while he drove me home. He started by pointing out that the trip wasn't until July. "So much can change before then, Bella," he shrugged, trailing off. "And, if nothing changes then we'll work it out. Suites on cruise ships have couches. I can sleep there."

Edward's veiled reference to a future where we were together further warmed me after the evening with his family. I went to bed, knowing that he'd be back to tomorrow to spend time with me, Angela and Ben.

**Christmas Day, 2009**

Angela and I were both running around with last minute preparations for the visit from the guys. Well, I was preparing, Angela was setting up mistletoe ambushes. She had sprigs of the stuff hanging from the most ridiculous spots. It was over the apartment door, and in the doors between every room, including the bathroom. She had a tuft of it taped over the television where she had set up some sort of Yule Log video that kept playing on repeat. She also had it hanging over the dining room table and tacked to the wall over her bed.

It was nuts.

"You're crazy," I told her. "Like some nutty old lady with mistletoe instead of cats."

She laughed and told me that she'd get back at me for that crack, but I just brushed her off. What could she do?

I was brushing the tenderloin we were serving with olive oil and sprinkling on fresh rosemary when I heard the doorbell ring. Angela shouted that it was Ben, and she would get it. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Flipping on the radio in the kitchen, I listened as my favorite ridiculous Christmas song played. I affected my best southern twang and sang along as Elmo and Patsy related the tale of Grandma's drunken stagger through the snow on that ill-fated Christmas Eve.

I added a little bob and weave and a hip shimmy when I got to the chorus. I was shaking my head, my hair flying, as I danced to the pantry and pulled out the potatoes and garlic. Suddenly, an amused voice said, "Bella?"

I gave a little scream and dropped the potatoes so I could clutch at my rapidly beating heart.

"Edward…!" Edward was leaning against the door frame, wearing an amused expression, holding two bottles of wine in one arm and a large present under the other. He laughed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just walked in, and you were…" he made a little waving motion with the arm holding the bottle, "…singing and dancing."

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, completely mortified. My face heated with the intensity of my embarrassment.

A wicked smile came over his face and I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I groaned.

"That long?"

"It was all grandpa's fault, you know," Edward said seriously. "He should never have let her try to walk home after she drank all that eggnog."

I snorted at his nonsense, and my embarrassment faded away.

"Thanks for the wine," I said, taking the bottles from him. "You can put that under the tree," I told him, eyeing the wrapped package he held under his arm. Angela and I had bought a small tree the week before. It was just one step above a Charlie Brown Christmas tree, but it was cute. We had decorated it with some glass ornaments she had, a few strings of lights from the drug store down the street and ornaments I made out of salt dough and cookie cutters.

Edward returned to the kitchen and helped me out by washing the potatoes and opening the wine.

Ben showed up a little while later, and the four of us settled down in the living room with glasses of wine. It was weird at first as Angela attempted to avoid addressing her boss directly. Edward was a little dense and kept trying to engage her. I finally pulled him away by asking him to help me in the kitchen and pointed out the obvious. He realized the awkward position she was in, trying to entertain someone she wasn't allowed to call by his first name in her own home. We returned to the living room.

"Ms. Weber, it was very kind of you to open your home to me today. It would be rather rude if I continued to insist that you call me Mr. Cullen. Please, call me Edward, not just here, but in the office, too. If that's okay with you. You as well, Mr. Cheney."

Things were less strained after that. The four of us settled into a more normal conversation. Angela and Ben even got cozier on the couch once the formal feeling faded. Angela pulled out a box of holiday trivia cards and we took turns asking each other questions. It was fun. I got up at one point to use the bathroom. When I came back, I plopped down into a club chair. Edward used the bathroom after me and when he returned he settled down on the floor by my feet and rested his arm on my knee. It was very comfortable until Edward asked how come there was mistletoe in the bathroom.

I burst out laughing as Angela blushed a deep scarlet. Edward shook his head and decided he didn't want to know.

We shared a terrific dinner of tenderloin, twice baked potatoes, and glazed baby carrots while finishing off the second bottle of wine. Edward and I were both surprised to learn that Ben was a bit of a wine connoisseur. The men talked vintages, grapes, and shared their experiences touring wineries in Italy and California.

I had baked an apple pie for dessert, because I knew it was Edward's favorite. After everyone ate, we went back to the living room to open presents. Angela and Ben exchanged gifts on the couch, while Edward and I sat on the floor by the tree.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked him, holding up my packages. He grinned like a kid and nodded his head. I laughed. I handed him the book, which he opened quickly.

"Wow," he said, as he paged through the book, looking at all the classic bikes. "This is great, Bella. I think I'll keep it at the office for when I need a break. Whoa! Look at this one." He pointed at a silver bike. "I can't wait to take you for a ride this spring. Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips before turning his eyes back to the book.

The casual way he said it made a warm feeling bubble up inside me—like it was just a given that we'd be riding together this spring. The kiss didn't hurt.

I handed him the second box, and he frowned. "I only got you one gift."

"Don't worry about it. Just open it." He continued to frown as he slowly unwrapped the box. He pulled off the lid and froze.

"Edward, is it okay?" I asked after a moment of silence. "Alice said…" he cut me off by leaning forward and kissing me again, harder this time. He pulled away and my breath came out of me in a "whoosh."

"Bella, this is just…I don't know what to say. It's perfect."

I smiled. "Try it on."

He stood up and removed the jacket from the box carefully. He slid his arms into it and pulled up the zipper easily before crossing his arms in front of his chest to make sure it fit well.

"Perfect."

And it was perfect. The jacket gave him a whole different air—more "bad boy" than "corporate executive." I shook myself from my reverie. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Did Alice help you?"

"I picked it out myself. Alice just told me that you were interested in a jacket for the spring."

Edward sat back down without taking the jacket off, which made me feel ridiculously happy.

"This is for you," he said, sliding the box he had been carrying earlier to me.

"Clothes from Alice?" I asked him with an arch of my brow. He laughed.

"No, no clothes. Just open it."

I pulled off the ribbon and made short work of the paper. When I saw what was inside, I froze before glancing quickly up at Edward. He had a worried look on his face.

"Is this…?"

"Yeah, I bought it when I left you to get drinks that night. I hope…I know it made you cry, but you said that you liked it." He shrugged, sounding unsure.

I looked down at the impressionist painting of the Oregon rainforest that Sulpica had created that had affected me so deeply when I saw it at the gallery a few weeks ago. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, not because of the feelings the painting evoked, but because of Edward's thoughtfulness.

"Oh no," Edward muttered.

I shook my head and looked up at him quickly, a big smile on my face. "I love it. Thank you."

Edward offered me an uncertain smile in return.

"Really. I love it. It's one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received. I can't wait to see it hung."

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering him, I leaned forward and kissed him as he had kissed me when he opened the jacket.

"I guess you're sure," he murmured when I pulled away. "Um, I brought the stuff to hang it. I thought you might want it in your room? We can hang the print from Rosalie and Emmett, too, if you'd like?"

I nodded and stood up as Edward went to the closet to get the stuff he brought to help me hang the pictures. I glanced over at Angela who was wrapped around Ben as the two of them looked at the new charm bracelet hanging off her wrist. Ben was explaining the significance of one of the charms to her. She looked up at me.

"We're going to do some banging in my room," I told her with a wink. She nodded, but Ben's eyes grew wide before he looked down and saw the picture propped up against my leg. He shook his head.

I led Edward into my bedroom, and we considered the walls looking for the best spot for the picture. I wanted to be able to see it when I was lying down. It took a little time, but we eventually found the perfect spot for both of my new art pieces.

I was admiring the painting when I heard Edward give an amused snort.

"What?"

"I let the mistletoe in the bathroom go, but this…?" He pointed to a sprig of the parasitic plant that was tacked over my bed.

"Angela!" I growled under my breath. I looked at Edward. He was looking at me with an amused expression on his face, patiently waiting my explanation.

"It was Angela. I was teasing her about her mistletoe fetish earlier today…I'm sure she thought this was funny."

"It is."

"Mortifying is more like it," I replied.

"Look at that blush," Edward commented, making me flush even harder. He approached me slowly. "My understanding," he said quietly, tucking my hair behind my ear, "is that blushing is a sign of guilt, not innocence. What are you thinking, Ms. Swan?"

The question seemed rhetorical as he lowered his face towards mine. He barely traced my jaw, from my chin to my ear, with his nose. The sensation caused goose bumps to break out across my neck, chest and arm. I held very still as the feelings he was evoking warred with my sense of right and wrong.

"It's Christmas. It would be a shame to waste that mistletoe." Edward's voice was a low purr I could feel in my chest. This was not the voice he used in casual conversation or around his family. It was seductive, almost dirty. I swallowed hard and turned my back to him. Bending over the bed, I reached out and tugged the mistletoe from the wall before straightening up and turning to face Edward once again.

His eyes captured mine and my mind went blank. "Are you trying to dazzle me?" I asked him.

One side of his mouth raised in a crooked smile. "Is it working?"

I shook my head back and forth slowly before confessing, "Yes."

Edward moved in and kissed me sweetly. He rested his hands on my waist as mine went around his neck. I used the fingers from the hand that was not holding the mistletoe to comb through the hair on the back of his head.

He slid his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I used the break to try to reign in my galloping heart.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas." I pulled away from him to gaze at his handsome, smiling face. His smile grew broader. He kissed me on the forehead before dropping his arms and stepping back.

"I'm going to head home."

"Okay."

"Thank you again for the book and jacket. And for dinner. It was delicious."

"Thank you, for the painting. And for hanging the pictures. It makes the room more homey."

"Anytime. I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the office one day to update our calendar. I'm going to stop by my office downstairs, too, to familiarize myself with the place."

"Lunch?"

"I'd like that. I'll call you when I'm sure which day works best."

"And Thursday… should I pick you up here? I thought we could have dinner first?"

"I'd like that. Have you talked to Jasper?"

"Not a word. Why, did you talk to Alice?"

"Yeah, last Sunday. She called."

"I'm surprised Jasper could bear to be parted from her long enough for her to dial the phone."

"I said the same thing." We both laughed.

I walked out of my room with Edward. The living room was empty. I assumed that Angela and Ben had gone to bed. Edward gathered up his gifts and put on his coat before kissing me goodbye and heading home.

* * *

**New Year's Eve, 2009**

Alice could tell something was wrong as she flitted around my bedroom, helping me get ready for our night out, while Jasper sat in my living room, having a drink and watching television.

"You are going to look so hot tonight, Bella." Alice tried to bring me out of my funk with a too bright smile. I smiled perfunctorily back at her.

"You do like the dress, don't you?"

"It's gorgeous," I assured her. "Perfect for a club on New Year's Eve." The strapless silk dress was covered in platinum sequins. It was daring with a sweetheart neckline and a short skirt that only came to my mid-thigh. The silver shoes Alice wanted me to wear had the highest heels I'd ever worn.

Honestly, I didn't care about the dress. All I cared about right now was the fact that Edward and I were fighting. I spent most of yesterday in the office. Things had been going well until I opened the invitation to the New Year dinner at the hospital.

"_Edward, the invitation you told me to watch for is here. The New Year dinner at the hospital is on the 11__th__, it seems."_

_The hospital Edward's father worked for held a dinner early in the New Year to thank the previous year's donors. It was a good way to keep in touch with the people who made the donations and served as the first fund drive of the new year. Edward was invited as a representative of Cullen Enterprises as well as a thank you for his personal contributions._

"_Great. RSVP for us, and let my mom know you got it when you're down there later."_

"_I will," I said absently, pulling up Edward's calendar. "Oh!"_

"_What?"_

"_I start school on the 11__th__. I have class that night." My mouth twisted in chagrin as I stared at the computer screen. Edward was quiet._

_I looked over at him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't go. If it wasn't the first class I might be able to make some arrangement to have someone tape the lecture, but I can't miss the first class."_

_He was still silent. He was staring down at his desk, his expression unreadable. I felt a nervous flutter in my stomach._

"_This is important. I'm not saying I don't want to go, I can't. You understand, don't you?" I realized I was babbling, trying to fill the silence._

"_I understand that this is exactly what I worried would happen when you told me that some of your classes were in the evening," he finally said._

_I was surprised and upset by Edward's lack of support._

"_You don't take your commitment to me seriously, Bella."_

"_That's not true, and you know it." I said, incredulous._

"_If this job was a regular nine to five position, you would not have signed up for classes that happened in the middle of the day. This was bound to happen at some point during the semester."_

_His callousness regarding my schooling, made me angry and my temper got the best of me. "You know what? People in a committed relationship, like _we're_ pretending to be, aren't together 24/7. If you show up at one event and tell people that I couldn't get out of a class to attend they'll think we're normal."_

_Edward snorted. "Normal? I'm not normal, Bella. We're not normal. In the circles I…we travel in, you can have any job you wan, despite your education, or not work at all. It's who we are. I can put you in a corner office."_

_I was shocked. "Edward, that kind of thinking is beneath you. It's not how you were raised. Your parents and grandparents would be so disappointed to hear you speaking like this."_

"_Don't tell me what my family thinks. You don't know them better than I do."_

_I stood up and started gathering my things. I wasn't about to sit there and listen to him spout nonsense._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm leaving. I want to get down to my office before everyone leaves for the day. I'll RSVP to the hospital fundraiser for you."_

"_So you'll go?"_

"_No, I won't go. Should I RSVP for two? Would you like to take someone else, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster._

"_No," he answered in an angry, sulky voice._

"_Fine." I finished gathering my things and took a last look around the office to make sure I didn't forget anything. I didn't want to have to come back in here._

"_Have a good evening," I said formally. He didn't answer at first, and I was about to roll my eyes at his childishness when he spoke._

"_I'll pick you up at seven for dinner tomorrow."_

_I clenched my teeth, but didn't look back at him. I gave a curt nod and walked quickly out the door._

**EPOV**

I arrived at Bella's door promptly at seven. I hadn't spoken to her since she stormed out of my office yesterday.

It felt like everything was just spiraling out of control. While I wanted Bella to make a better life for herself, I believed that she was being short-sighted. While education was always good, she was chasing a degree she had no interest in simply as a safety net. It was a waste of her time and her limited resources. And, it made her less available for me.

I could admit to myself that feeling that way made me a jerk. I wasn't some 17-year old, insecure, high school student who needed his girlfriend around all the time to have confidence in the relationship.

Well, I wasn't 17 or in high school, anyway.

_Insecure, party of one._

I knew _exactly_ where Bella would be the night of the dinner. It wasn't like she was seeing someone else. I was secure enough to admit that, but I didn't like that she was not holding up her end of our contract.

Sure we spent more than 20 hours a week together now, but a good part of that was personal, not business.

Fine! I admit that my feelings were completely irrational, but that didn't change them. I wasn't in a good mood, and I didn't think that Bella would be either.

Happy New Year. Pfft.

Sighing deeply, I rang the bell and tried to plaster a pleasant look on my face. That look changed to a look of surprise when Jasper opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Hello to you, too," he replied.

"Hi. Why are you here?"

"Alice and Bella are getting ready together." He shrugged.

_Oh. Girls did that all the time, right? It had nothing to do with her not wanting to be alone with me, did it?_

Insecure and paranoid, I was on a streak.

"Are you coming in?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." I stepped into the tiny foyer before walking over to the couch.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Playing host, are you?" Now I was annoyed.

"What crawled up your ass and died? I just asked if you wanted a drink. Are you going to be PMSing all night?"

I scowled at him. "Just give me the drink."

Jasper walked into the kitchen shaking his head. I sat down on one of the club chairs and focused on the television, which had just counted down the New Year in London. I heard Bella's bedroom door open and turned.

Instead of Bella I was greeted with the sight of a half-naked Alice.

"Geez, Alice," I said, shielding my eyes and turning away from her, "go put your clothes on."

It was at this moment, of course, that Jasper returned with my drink.

"Oh, you're here!" Alice said to me.

"Yes, and you're not dressed. Please go put something on."

"I was just coming out to ask Jasper to tell me when you got here."

"He's here," Jasper said in a jovial tone.

"I'm here, now go back inside."

"Wait, I wanted to tell you something. Bella's upset about something. I'm trying to get her to tell me what's going on, but be extra nice to her, okay?"

"Alice…" I droned.

"Oh, come on, Edward, I'm covered. You'd see more of me if I were wearing a bikini."

"Jasper…" I implored him.

"Oh, fine," Alice huffed before Jasper could say anything, "I'm going, but remember what I said, be extra nice to Bella." I waited until I heard Bella's bedroom door close before lowering my hand and exhaling loudly.

Jasper and I sat in silence for a minute before he turned to me.

"Do you know what's going on with Bella?"

Sometimes I hated that intuitive, sensitive bastard.

I grimaced and nodded once. I could see Jasper shake his head in annoyance out of the corner of my eye.

"Care to share?"

"Not particularly."

Jasper stared at me but didn't badger me. "Just make sure it doesn't ruin our night."

I nodded once, but didn't make any promises.

It wasn't long before the girls came out of Bella's room. Alice made a beeline to Jasper's side, but Bella walked right through the room and disappeared into the dining room with barely a glance at me. Alice's eyes followed Bella out the door. As soon as Bella was out of sight she turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"You're the problem," she hissed. I scowled at her.

"Go fix this, Edward. Whatever you did, apologize."

"What makes you think I did anything? This isn't any of your business, Alice."

"It'll be my business if it ruins my night."

"Man, you two were made for each other," I muttered.

Instead of standing there with the two of them, I followed Bella through the dining room and into the kitchen. She was standing with her back to the doorway, drinking tap water from a glass.

"You look nice," I said, as an ice breaker. Nice was really an understatement, but I didn't think she'd be interested in a compliment from me.

"Thank you." Her voice was icy and she didn't even turn to look at me.

"Bella…let's not let our disagreement ruin Jasper and Alice's night."

"I have no intention of ruining their night."

"Well, Alice figured out that you are mad at me and wants me to 'fix' this. I'm not happy either, but I don't think we should talk about this tonight."

"No, we shouldn't." She turned to face me and I scowled. She looked incredibly hot tonight. Maybe it was a good thing we were fighting. I doubted I'd be able to keep my hands off her otherwise.

"You're wearing too much makeup," I told her. Usually her makeup was subdued, but tonight she barely looked herself. Her eyes were heavily lined giving them an exaggerated cat's eye shape. Her shadow was a glittery silver that matched her dress.

It was her turn to scowl. "Excuse me?"

I tried to back pedal. "I just mean that you're so beautiful, you don't need all that." I gestured vaguely in front of my face. I thought I saw her eyes soften for a moment before the hard glint returned.

"It's New Year's Eve," she said, as if that explained everything. She walked past me to return to the living room. I put my hand on the small of her back as she passed by only to feel her stiffen at my touch. I pulled my arm back. Jasper was helping Alice into her coat when we got back to the living room.

"Doesn't Bella look great, Edward?" she asked, hoping to gauge our level of hostility.

"Edward thinks I'm wearing too much makeup," she said before I could answer.

"Of course you are; so am I. It's New Year's Eve." Alice gave me a hard look, while Jasper rolled his eyes in exasperation

Bella shot me an "I-told-you-so" look before striding to the closet to get her coat. I had to take a few quick steps to reach her in time to help her with her jacket. We might not be too happy with one another right now, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be a gentleman.

"Thank you," Bella said in a stilted voice.

"You're welcome," I answered her, formally.

Alice sighed deeply. Seems she was giving up on the idea of having a good time tonight. "Let's get this over with," she said in a discouraged voice. Bella stepped past me and linked her arm with Alice's and the two women walked out of the apartment. Jasper shot me a venomous look and followed. I grabbed Bella's keys and locked the door as I was leaving. This was going to be fun.

**Monday, January 11**

**BPOV**

It was late; I was tired, and upset…very upset. The last two weeks had been maddening, but today was the icing on the cake.

New Years Eve hadn't been a complete disaster despite the fact that Edward and I were barely speaking to one another. Alice and I spent most of the night together, dancing, drinking and having a great time at the club. Jasper joined us every now and then, and I left the dance floor a few times, so that the newlyweds could dance alone.

I even danced with Edward a few times to keep up appearances. I didn't want him to accuse me of further dereliction of duty.

Midnight wasn't all it might have been had we been in the same place we were on Christmas. While couples around us tried to set world records for disgusting PDAs, Edward just brushed his lips against mine. We stood close, with his head buried in my neck. From a certain angle it probably looked like we were in a passionate embrace. I could feel his lips moving, but whatever he was saying, was lost in the noise of the crowd and the deejay.

The following week was wonderful. I loved every minute of the time I spent working at the Literacy Project. The work was challenging, but fun. The people in the office, both paid staff and volunteers, were kind and enthusiastic. I spent hours online looking at the literature created by other nonprofits engaged in this type of work. I designed a brochure that I shyly presented to Esme. She was impressed and told me to go for it.

She also filled my calendar with luncheon dates where we'd dine with prospective donors. There were almost two a week and I seriously considered using some of my salary to join a gym to work off the calories I'd be consuming. I worked with another member of the staff to book a local author for a meet and greet. There was so much going on that I knew Esme must have been moving behind the scenes nonstop in the previous months.

"Yes, I've been reaching out to anyone and everyone," she admitted when I asked her about how we were able to hit the ground running like this. "But now that the staff is in place, I hope to be able to back off a bit. If things continue like this, it won't be long before everyone's hours will increase."

My communication with Edward was almost nonexistent. I stopped in the office on Tuesday, but he was in a meeting. Angela brought down my mail when we met for lunch on Wednesday. I scanned the invitations and compared them to my calendar. There were no conflicts. Well, except for the one existing between Edward and me.

I tried to generate some enthusiasm for my classes that were starting next week, but I was so enthralled by the work I was doing it was hard to focus on what I'd be doing there. It turns out my lack of interest was prophetic.

It had only taken about 20 minutes in class for me to realize that I hated it. The subject matter was uninteresting, and the professor was boring. However, from the rapt looks on the faces of my classmates, I could tell I was the only one who felt this way.

I tried hard to follow along. I paged through the book with the other students, but found nothing to hold my interest. My mind kept drifting back to conversations and ideas from work the previous week. The chatter at the end of the 90 minutes let me know that I was out of my element. These people were enamored of the idea of standing before a class one day and teaching. I loved the idea of helping people learn to read, but the business end of it was much more thrilling for me.

I loved literature and knew how reading could open doors, but teaching people to read was not going to engage me the way working behind the scenes at the Literacy Project did.

Edward was right.

I had panicked and made a lifelong decision based on a whim. I knew if I were to pursue this degree, and one day stand in front of a classroom, I would be the teacher students remembered as being impatient and distracted. I didn't have it in me to be mean or petty, but teaching would not light a fire in me the way my work at the Literacy Project did in just five days.

I had made a mistake and was going to be eating a large plate of crow tomorrow when I talked to Edward.

Unhappy, but resolved to apologize, I settled down on the couch and wondered if Edward was having a good time tonight. His brother wasn't going to the dinner, but his parents were there. Maybe he left early. I glanced at my phone and thought about calling him, but decided that wasn't the best idea since we were barely speaking to one another right now.

My phone vibrated with an incoming text message. Hope fluttered for a moment in my chest. Was it Edward? Was he trying to do the right thing and find out how my first class went? I grabbed the phone and hit the button to open the text without even checking to see if it was him.

It was him, if you looked at it in a certain light. Well, the picture was of him, anyway. I checked for the sender's name, but it came up "unknown." I studied the picture closely, trying to come up with a scenario that didn't show me what I was sure I was seeing. I felt a frown tug at the corner of my mouth as another vibration let me know I had another text coming in. And another. And another.

This changed things.

**Tuesday, January 12**

**EPOV**

I noticed that I forgot to charge my Blackberry as soon as I hit the elevator at the office. I had an extra charger in my desk, and would have to plug my phone in as soon as I got upstairs. I wondered how Bella's first night of class went yesterday while I watched the floor buttons light as the elevator rose. I'd have to give her a call. What time was her Tuesday class? Nine? I'd text her as soon as I was settled in and she could get back to me whenever she had free time.

I had been upset, angry even, when Bella refused to miss her class to attend the dinner with me last night. Thankfully, my concerns had been in vain. I managed to slip in without being photographed alone. I stayed close to my parents for part of the evening, but then ran into Kathleen. She was in the middle of a crisis so I spent some time with her.

The elevator stopped and I looked up as I stepped into my office. I frowned. Why was Angela already here? I looked quickly at my watch to confirm it was only 7:30.

Angela and Mrs. Cope were standing close to one another. It was obvious I had caught them in some sort of private conversation. I didn't think that the two of them were particularly close. They both looked at me, but neither said anything.

"Good morning, ladies." Angela pursed her lips as if she'd tasted something unpleasant, but she managed a curt nod. Strange. Mrs. Cope, on the other hand, looked at me with sad eyes and offered a subdued, "Good morning Mr. Cullen." I hesitated in front of them, but both women turned and walked to their desks on opposite sides of the room. I looked at Angela, who ignored me, before looking at Mrs. Cope. She was no more forthcoming. With a mental shrug I headed for my office.

"Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Cope's voice stopped me before I'd taken more than a few steps. "Ms. Swan is in your office waiting for you."

"Bella's here?" That was a pleasant surprise. Maybe she needed to get something done before school today. I tried to remember my schedule, wondering if maybe we'd have time for lunch this afternoon. "Thanks, Mrs. Cope." She just nodded before turning to a pile of papers on her desk.

Stranger still, no "You're welcome?" Mrs. Cope was a stickler for the niceties.

However, I entered my office with a smile on my face. Seeing Bella was always a good thing. I'd use this visit to apologize to her and we could move forward from here. I looked over at Bella's desk, but she wasn't there. I glanced around quickly, and was surprised to see her sitting in a chair in front of my desk. She hadn't taken her coat off and her laptop was in its case leaning against the chair she was sitting on.

"Hey, Bella," I greeted her cheerfully ready to bury the hatchet in regards to our disagreement over last night. She turned her head slowly to look at me. She looked miserable.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Did she have a problem in her class last night? I walked over to her swiftly and knelt down next to her, putting my arm around her back. Up close she looked even worse. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she hadn't slept or had been crying.

"Bella, what...?" I looked her over while I spoke. She had an envelope clutched in her hand. I recognized that envelope. It was the same envelope she'd delivered her resignation letter in all those weeks ago.

I rose quickly to my feet, grabbing the envelope from her hands. "What's this?" I couldn't help the hurt in my voice. Bella took a shaky breath.

"Mis…" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before continuing.

"Mister Cullen. I'm tendering my resignation effective immediately. I'm hoping that you are a man of your word and that you will choose not to pursue legal action against me for my decision."

I stalked around my desk and threw myself in my chair.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Bella flinched when I swore, but I was too upset to care.

"My position at Cullen is no longer a good fit for me, sir." She stood and turned around, pulling her Blackberry from her pocket and depositing it on the chair. "I'm leaving my laptop and phone here. I'll get in touch with Alice, and she'll come collect any clothes I have that must be returned."

"Dammit Bella, no! Not again!"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face me again and extended her hand over my desk to shake. Bewildered, I took it.

"Thank you for the opportunity you have given me. I will never forget the time we spent together." She shook my hand and tried to withdraw, but I held on tight.

"Bella, wait! Why are you bailing this time?" I wanted to be concerned and kind, but feelings of panic were starting to overwhelm me. I didn't know what to do with these feelings, so I resorted to my old standby: anger.

"You are always so quick to just give up on this." I waved my free hand around, "On us. Maybe your problems with employment in the past had nothing to do with being dealt a shitty hand, maybe you just don't have what it takes when the going gets tough. I can't believe you're going to quit over our argument. When the going gets tough, you bail. If that's the case, then you'll always be a low-level employee. I should warn my mother now."

Her mouth twisted as her eyes crinkled, and I knew she was just moments from crying. I tried to stand and walk around my desk, but I'd have to drop her hand to do that, and I was afraid if I let her go, she'd bolt.

She shook her head and wrenched her hand free from my grasp. I was about to rush her to keep her from leaving, but she only turned and picked up her phone. Flicking a few buttons she handed me the device. I looked at the screen, and my stomach dropped while my heart started pounding.

Bella had opened text messages that had pictures imbedded, pictures of me and Kathleen Snow from last night. Pictures that looked, for all the world, like I was on a date with her: Kathleen and me dancing while I had my arms around her waist; Kathleen and me standing together at the bar with her hand on my arm; and the two of us at a table. More damaging was the picture of me with my arm around her while she rested her head on my shoulder. My head was tilted down and I remember whispering something in her ear, but from the angle there was no way to prove I hadn't kissed her. Someone took it while I was comforting her when she realized that her ex, Sam, was also attending the dinner, with some little tart from his office. The pictures were innocent, but could be construed as something more by someone who wasn't there.

"Bella, who sent these to you? The pictures…they're not what it looks like." I scoffed. "There's nothing going on between me and Kathleen Snow."

"I believe you Edward," she sighed, "but it doesn't matter." I tried to interrupt, but she held up a hand to silence me and continued. "You've often said that you don't care what people think about you. It never bothered you if people thought you were dating the maid. But do you remember how angry you got when you saw that picture of Mike and me? You were worried that people would think you were a…what was the word you used? A cuckold?"

"I have no interest in playing the poor little girlfriend, hidden away somewhere while her big-shot boyfriend is out fooling around. That's even more humiliating than when the papers uncovered my previous employment. There is nothing happening between you and her right now, but it's obvious she wants you. And she really is perfect for you. She's rich and beautiful. She has a fantastic job. You could be proud of her."

Truthfully, I was proud of Bella, but it sounded stupid to say that after I just accused her of bailing when things got hard.

"This isn't the last event I won't be able to attend because of school. I can't expect you to stay home, and when you're out alone you're going to attract attention. That's why you hired me. While I didn't like what you said to me when we were arguing about this, you were right. I'm not fulfilling my duties. Please respect my decision."

"How will you survive? Can you pay the rent?" I mustered all the frost I could when I said it, hoping to shock her into really thinking about this decision. It was a low blow, but I'd do just about anything short of chaining her to her desk to get her to stay. I knew better than to make that mistake again.

"The end of year bonus I received will pay my rent for a few months. My reduced pay makes me eligible for financial assistance so I won't need to…quit school. And your mom has already hinted that my hours might be increasing sooner rather than later…"

I tried one more time.

"I thought we had an understanding."

"So did I," she said sadly. As soon as she said those words I knew this was over. There was nothing I could do or say that would fix this. "A clean break, Edward. I think that's what will be best." She continued speaking, "For so long, all I had was my dignity. Now I have more, but will not sacrifice my dignity just to hold onto it. This is the best decision…for both of us." Bella walked to the door of my office and opened it. "I think that you and Kathleen could be very happy together."

I stared at the door a few moments once it was closed. Indefinable emotions were churning inside me. My first inclination was to push them away, but I realized immediately that doing so would make this situation worse, not better. I opened myself to the feelings: frustration, pain, confusion, anger, desertion, fear, loneliness. Panic pushed at me, and suddenly, I recognized the feelings.

I'd been here before…with Jessica.

* * *

The end of this chapter takes place exactly three months after Edward met Bella in the shower. Remember that? Good times. ;) Many of you have been wondering how I can make it to the prologue from where the story was last chapter. Is it clearer now? Murkier? Anyway, I hope you'll stick with me to see how this all turns out. I understand, though, that you all signed on for a Bella and Edward fic and now the two of them aren't even PRETENDING to be together anymore. Please have faith.

There have been hundreds of reviews and PMs asking if this fic would have a "time jump" to get to the point of the prologue since the prologue happens a year after Edward and Bella start working together. I've always said there wouldn't be a time jump per se, but things would move faster for a few chapters. We've reached the "moving faster" stage. I'm not sure if you'll find that encouraging or deflating, but that's all I can tell you right now.

Thank you for your patience this summer. This update is late late late. I'm going to try to get back on track.

Please forgive me, but there's some housekeeping required:

-Yes, the dialog I was referring to at the end of the last chapter was the exchange between George Costanza and Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. (Yes, I know that the character's name wasn't George Costanza in the movie!) Just about everyone figured that out.

-Pictures! I forgot to tell you that I posted pictures of Alice's wedding dress, hat and engagement ring on my blog. Pictures of Bella's Christmas party dress and necklace are also there. Ironictwistisntitironic(dot) blogspot(dot) com. Bella's New Year's Eve dress from this chapter is there also. Thanks, Kristi, for finding it!

-The Bargain was pulled from ffnet for a TOS violation. At this time it's homeless. I was going to put it on my blog, but very few people will see it there. I'm still working on where it will end up. This unexpected bump in the road has already seriously cut into its publishing schedule. I'll keep you updated on its eventual destination.

-Thanks to reader jowiiie, who left me my 4500th review.

-I got to meet the lovely and talented sleepyvalentina a few weeks ago. We toured the Philadelphia Museum of Art and spent hours in the café talking about our favorite fics. You should go read everything she's written.


	39. January, February, March

Dear Readers, **I implore you to pay attention to the dates in this chapter.** They'll give you the best sense of time passing. I attempted to respond to every review of the last chapter. I'm sorry if I missed yours.

One reader PMed me, but had her PMs turned off so I couldn't respond. I just wanted to tell that reader that you must have this story confused with another fic. I never wrote a chapter where I covered a month a paragraph. This is chapter 39 and it starts on January 12, 2010, EXACTLY 3 months to the day that Edward and Bella met. It is also the same day that Bella quit her job with Edward.

**Chapter 39 – January, February, March…**

**January 12, 2010**

_You have seven new messages. To listen to your messages, press 1…_

*beep* Message_ received on January 11__th__ at 9:53 PM._

"Edward, it's Emmett, what the hell, dude? Where was Bella tonight? Was that Kathleen Snow you were with? Rose is pissed. Call me."

*beep* Message_ received on January 11__th__ at 9:57 PM._

"Edward, it's Alice. Call me. Now."

*beep* Message_ received on January 11__th__ at 10:14 PM._

Edward, honey, it's mom. Um, I need to ask you something. Could you call me? It's okay if it's late."

*beep* Message_ received on January 11__th__ at 10:17 PM._

"Edward. Call. Me. Back!"

*beep* Message_ received on January 11__th__ at 10:29 PM._

"Edward, I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you better call Alice back. She's driving me crazy."

*beep* Message_ received on January 11__th__ at 11:11PM._

"I knew you were going to fuck this up. Idiot. _No I won't cool it, Emmett. I can't believe he did this._ You better figure out a way to fix this, Edward. I like Bella."

*beep* Message_ received on January 11__th__ at 11:41 PM._

"Son, it's your dad. Please call your mother back. She's very upset. Oh, and First would like to speak with you when you have time tomorrow."

*beep* *You have 18 new text messages.*

Click

_DELETE ALL UNREAD MESSAGES?_

Yes.

_Sigh._

* * *

**Thursday, March 4, 2010**

**AngPOV**

Mr. Cullen's office door slammed shut, startling me. I spun around quickly from where I was waiting for the elevator.

"And where do you think you're going, Ms. Weber?"

"It's lunchtime, Mr. Cullen. I was just going to get something to eat."

"Were you planning on leaving my reception area unstaffed?"

"N…No, sir. Mrs. Cope just went to the restroom for a moment."

"Wait until she returns before you go anywhere."

"Yes, sir." I walked back to my desk. "Was there something you needed?"

"I'm leaving for the weekend. I've changed my plans and won't be back until Tuesday. I've arranged for my email to be forwarded to Mrs. Cope. My phone calls will be routed to you. Take messages. If Dr. Snow calls, tell her I'm on my way."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the elevator I had summoned arrived, and Mr. Cullen stepped on without a good-bye. I was still standing at my desk, staring at the closed elevator door, when Mrs. Cope came into the office from the restroom.

"I thought you were going to lunch with Bella and Ben, dear."

"Um, I was, but _he_ came out and gave me a hard time for leaving when you weren't here."

"Hmph." She pressed her lips together and shot a dirty look at the closed elevator doors.

"He said that he was leaving for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Tuesday. His email will be coming to you; I'll be getting his calls." I pressed the call button for the elevator again.

"Thank you, dear. Enjoy your lunch. Take your time. Tell Bella and your young man I said hello."

"I will." The elevator doors opened. "See you in a bit."

Mrs. Cope smiled before turning to the work on her desk. I stepped on the elevator. As the door slid shut, my smile fell from my face.

Two months: it had been almost two months since Bella left Edward. Almost two months since he'd turned into a rotten dictator at work. At first, I thought the venom was directed at me, since Bella lived in my apartment. But it quickly became apparent that he was being overbearing with everyone, even Mrs. Cope.

I thought about Bella while I rode the elevator down. She was working half days at the literacy project three days a week plus doing lunches when they came up. She was still attending her classes, but she hated them. Her plan to attend school throughout the summer fell apart when she quit her job at CE. She could get loans and grants for the tuition costs, but needed more money to live on, so was planning on temp work during the summer to make ends meet.

The elevator had arrived in the lobby. I stepped off and looked around, quickly spotting Bella and Ben sitting together talking. I walked over to them.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I had something I needed to take care of."

"No problem, Ang," Bella said. Ben slid his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. All three of us were carrying brown bagged lunches. We headed towards the cafeteria together.

* * *

I was riding the elevator back upstairs. Mrs. Cope had said to take my time, but Ben had a lot going on with some systems upgrade, and Bella wanted to talk to Esme before she left for the day, so I was only gone an hour. I looked up when the elevator doors opened. Mrs. Cope wasn't at her desk.

"Mrs. Cope?"

Mr. Cullen's door was closed, but the door to the restroom was open, she wasn't in either of those rooms. I looked around before spying a bit of color behind her desk. I walked over to get a better look.

"Oh my God, Mrs. Cope?" I dropped to my knees next to the prone form of Shelly Cope. I shook her shoulders gently.

"Mrs. Cope? Shelly? Can you hear me?" There was no response.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing the extension for security.

"Security, Felix Afton speaking."

"Oh my God, Felix. It's Angela on 40. Mrs. Cope is passed out up here. I need help. Call 911, and come up here. Please."

"I'm on my way, Angela."

I sprinted back over to Mrs. Cope and dropped to my knees again. I only hesitated a second before reaching out to touch her. She was lying half on her side with her face angled towards the floor. It almost looked like she was trying to reach the couch, but passed out. One arm was extended out, and her head rested on it. Her skin was pale and damp and her breathing was shallow. It didn't look like she was injured, but I was afraid to move her. I reached out and grasped her hand that was near her chest. I kept calling her name until the elevator binged and the door slid open.

"Ang?"

"Over here, Felix!" I called in relief.

Felix sat down next to me. "I called 911. They'll be here any minute. Want me to move her to the couch?"

I shook my head. "I don't think she's injured, but you're not supposed to move someone who's unconscious, right? In case they hurt their head or something?"

Felix shrugged, looking upset and nervous.

"Where's Mr. Cullen?"

"He left for the weekend."

Felix nodded.

It only took about five more minutes for paramedics to arrive. They were efficient and soon had Mrs. Cope secured to a gurney.

"Who's coming with her?" one of the EMTs asked? Felix looked at me.

"I…I can't. I can't leave the office unattended. Bella! Bella can go. I'll call her. She's on ten. I'll call her, and she'll meet you in the lobby." The EMT nodded. "Felix, I'm okay. Go get Bella and help her get downstairs as fast as possible."

With that, they all left the office. I called Bella and told her that something happened to Mrs. Cope and that she should meet Felix at the elevator so she could go to the hospital with her. I asked that she call with an update as soon as she could. I assured her I'd call Mrs. Cope's son as soon as I got off the phone with her.

After hanging up with Michael Cope, I stood still in the middle of the office. Numbly, I walked around Mrs. Cope's desk and jiggled her mouse. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw her desktop pop up. She hadn't locked it before walking away. I could access her email. I sat down at her desk automatically and dialed Emmett Cullen's extension.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry…Emmett. There's a problem. Mr. Cullen has left for the weekend and Mrs. Cope had a…an accident or something. She's on her way to the hospital. No, I'm fine. No, Bella went with her. I don't know. She was unconscious. The EMTs just took her. I'll be okay. Yes. Okay. Thank you."

I hung up the phone. Emmett needed to finish something, but then he'd come upstairs and work from his brother's office until Mr. Cullen returned next week, so I wouldn't be alone.

The phone on my desk rang, and the sound made me jump. I hurried to answer it, realizing it was Mr. Cullen's outside line.

"Edward Cullen's office."

"Hello Angela, this is Kathleen Snow. Where's Edward?"

"He left just over an hour ago. He said to tell you that he was on his way if you called."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Excuse me, Dr. Snow. Could you give Mr. Cullen a message for me? Please let him know that Mrs. Cope got sick and went to the hospital."

"Oh? Is she okay?"

"I…I don't know. She was unconscious when I found her. The EMTs said it was possibly a heart attack…"

There was silence on the other end of the line, then finally, "I'll pass on the message. Good bye."

"Thank you, Dr. Snow, good…" I realized I was talking to a dead line so I hung up. The elevator binged again, and I looked over in time to see Ben, Felix, and Esme Cullen step off the elevator. I rose to my feet.

"Angela, dear," Mrs. Cullen said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I'm okay." Ben pulled me to him in a tight hug.

"You shouldn't be all alone up here," she continued.

"It's okay. I already called Emmett. He said he'll come up and work from here until Mr. Cullen comes back next week."

"I tried calling Edward," Mrs. Cullen continued. "He has his phone switched off."

"I believe he is spending a long weekend with Dr. Snow."

Mrs. Cullen pursed her lips in what appeared to be distaste. "Mmmm," was all she said.

"I'll stay with you until Emmett gets here," Ben said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to pull Bella away from her work, Mrs. Cullen, I couldn't leave the office unattended."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to mention your dedication to Edward."

"Thank you."

She smiled at me kindly. "You're welcome. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Cheney then."

Mrs. Cullen and Felix left the office. As soon as the elevator doors slid closed, tears I'd been holding back started running down my face.

"Shhh…" Ben soothed, pulling me over to the couch. We sat together until Emmett arrived. He shook Ben's hand before heading into Mr. Cullen's office with his laptop. Ben went to work, eliminating the password protection on Mrs. Cope's computer so I could continue to access all of her and Mr. Cullen's email.

"I'll see you later, Ang."

"Bye," I said softly, "thank you."

Ben leaned close and whispered, "Love you," in my ear.

"I love you, too," I replied. I watched as he boarded the elevator. When the door slid shut, I sat down at Mrs. Cope's desk and pulled up her email.

* * *

**Tuesday, March 9, 2010**

With Mrs. Cope not working, I'd taken to arriving at her usual starting time, 7 AM. Emmett had approved my overtime, so I still worked until five. It was only about 7:15 when the elevator binged softly. I looked up from where I was sitting at Mrs. Cope's desk as Edward Cullen stepped off the elevator.

"Good morning, sir," I said tightly, but respectfully.

"Ms. Weber." He nodded at me. "Thank you for covering for Mrs. Cope today." I was gratified to know that Dr. Snow had told him about Mrs. Cope. I had wondered, when Emmett confessed yesterday that no one from the family had heard from him since Thursday morning.

"No problem, sir. I spoke with personnel about hiring a temp, but everyone thought it best to wait until you came back to make a final decision."

Mr. Cullen's face grew more and more confused as I spoke.

"A temp? Why?"

"Well, I'll put in extra hours, but there's really too much work here for one person."

"You can certainly handle it for a day or two, can't you, Ms. Weber?" His tone was curt.

"Of course," I replied, flustered, "but it will be at least six weeks before Mrs. Cope returns, certainly…"

"Wait. What? Six weeks?"

"Well, yes. I don't have all the details, but any heart attack is bad, right?"

"Heart attack? Dr. Snow said she was sick."

"Oh! Well, she is sick. I told Dr. Snow that the EMTs thought it might be a heart attack, but haven't spoken to her again to let her know that they confirmed it."

"I see. Alright, then. I'd prefer not to have a temp in this office. Let's pull someone from another department."

"Yes, sir."

The elevator binged again. Emmett Cullen stepped off, a cheerful smile on his face. He stopped when he saw his brother.

"You're back," he stated.

"Obviously."

Emmett frowned. "Okay then. Let's talk in your office, and then I'll get back down to mine. Morning, Angela."

"Good morning, Emmett."

Mr. Cullen frowned at our casual familiarity, but didn't say anything. I watched as the two men entered Mr. Cullen's office, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I followed Edward into his office and closed the door behind me. I was usually one for an open door policy, but what I had to say to my brother shouldn't be overheard.

Edward sat down behind his desk and indicated the chairs before his desk. I snorted before sitting down.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Edward looked up at me, a frown on his face.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but I took a few days off."

"You were completely out of touch."

It was his turn to snort. "That was the idea."

"You're not some lackey around here, Edward. We need to be able to get in touch with you."

"Everyone seems to have weathered the storm just fine."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Weathered the storm? You better give that poor girl out there one hell of a raise. I would have quit after what happened in here last week."

"What do you mean?"

"She comes back from lunch on Thursday…"

"Thursday?" Edward looked surprised.

"Yeah, Thursday. You'd have known this if you checked in once in awhile."

"Spare me the commentary, Emmett. Just tell me what happened."

"She came back from lunch on Thursday to find Mrs. Cope passed out on the floor. She called security and sat on the floor until the EMTs arrived. Then she called me. I couldn't get here right away. Felix called Ben Cheney to come sit with her so she wouldn't be all alone up here. Mom showed up, too."

"Mom? How did Mom get involved?"

I went right for the kill. "Bella was working downstairs. She went to the hospital with Mrs. Cope since Angela couldn't leave the office."

I knew it. As soon as I said Bella's name, a dark look came over Edward's face. His lips were pressed into a thin line. He ran his hands through his hair. Score!

I sat back and waited for him to say something.

"How is she?"

"Bella? Fine. She's…"

"Not Ms. Swan," he interrupted me, "Mrs. Cope. How is she?"

I exhaled. "It's not good. I think you should consider a permanent replacement, instead of a temp. She's going to be out at least six weeks, but I know her son wants her to just retire and move closer to him."

Edward sat back and exhaled loudly. He looked upset, but the way he'd been acting lately, it was probably because he didn't want to be inconvenienced.

"Okay, Emmett, thank you."

"You're welcome. And, you really should do something nice for Angela."

"She's just doing her job," he said with a shrug. I didn't trust myself to answer so just turned and walked out of his office, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched Emmett leave the room before turning around and staring out the window. I was angry, but didn't know where to direct my feelings.

I had no interest in being lectured on responsibility by my brother. Especially when he was right. It was irresponsible for me to drop out of sight like I did this weekend. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but something I should have known about happened, and no one could get in touch with me.

Ms. Weber aggravated me with her talk of a temp when I first walked in this morning. Just last night, Kathleen mentioned speaking to her and finding out that Mrs. Cope was sick. I figured that Ms. Weber called her when she couldn't reach me.

Now, it seems, Kathleen knew all weekend long that Mrs. Cope was sick and hadn't bothered telling me until the last minute.

I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Good morning, baby," Kathleen purred. I shook my head.

"Kath, when did you find out that Mrs. Cope was sick?"

"Last week, Thursday, when I called your office."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We decided to go away because you were stressed out," she replied reasonably. "You needed some time away from the office and your responsibilities. There was nothing you could do to help her. You have to admit you're much more _relaxed_ now."

"Yeah." I paused and grudgingly decided to let it go. Nothing was going to be accomplished by yelling at her no matter how pissed off I was. "Okay, I guess you're right. Just, next time, let me know if you get news from a member of my staff, even if there's nothing I can do, I like to be informed."

"You're so conscientious. That's one of the things I like about you so much. I'm sorry, Edward, I shouldn't have kept the information from you. I thought it was for your own good."

"I appreciate your concern."

"I have to run. It's crazy here today." I could hear the muffled voice of the hospital's paging system in the background. "I'll be home around six on Friday. Will I see you then?"

I sighed again. "Yeah. I'll call you when I get off work on Friday."

"Have a good week, Edward. I'll miss you."

"Bye, babe."

* * *

**Thursday, March 11**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Ang shouted to me from the living room. She must have just gotten home. I was vegging out in my room bare-footed, wearing a soft pair of yoga pants and a tank top, trying to read through the most boring book ever written, _Classroom Management for the 21__st__ Century_. My hair was piled on my head, being held up by two pins, a pen and a precariously perched highlighter.

Grateful for the break, I called out, "Be right there."

Tossing the book aside and rubbing my eyes, I got up and went into the living room, where Angela was sitting on the edge of the sofa with…

"Jake?"

He stood up and smiled at me hesitantly, "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Jake. What's up?" I asked, genuinely curious. I hadn't seen him since the day he helped me move in. I suppose I should feel bad about that, but my life had been such a whirlwind since…well, for awhile, that I hadn't spoken to anyone but Angela and, occasionally, Alice or Riley. Or Rose. Jasper, from time to time. Hm, come to think of it, my friends were really clingy. While my relationship with Edward was over, the people I met through him had become very important to me.

"Um, nothing. Is there someplace we can talk?" he asked, glancing over at Angela. Angela popped off the couch in response.

"You two can hang out in here, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for my date with Ben. We're going to the movies, and then we'll be back here to hang out, okay?"

Angela walked to her room, but stopped just outside her bedroom door to look back at me. She made an exaggerated face and mouthed, "Oh my God, he's hot!" before opening the door and disappearing into her room.

I hid my smile. Jake was a good looking guy. A little tall for me, maybe, but…

"So, what's up, Jake?"

"Nothing, really. I'm working a lot more now. My dad's got me sitting in on meetings and going with him on site visits. Nothing exciting, but it's important if I hope to run the company one day."

"That's great. Sounds like a lot of responsibility. How are the guys doing? Still hitting the clubs and stuff?"

Jake grimaced. "Not as much. Quil met someone…Claire; he spends a lot of time with her. I see Embry and Brady from time to time, but work and traveling for the company has bit into my free time."

"How about you? What's going on with you?" Jake's tone was hesitant. I had no doubt he was aware that I was no longer with Edward. The press coverage of our breakup had really been over the top. I had been hounded by photographers. As soon as things started to quiet down, Edward started seeing Kathleen Snow, and the photographers were back, asking my opinion. As if it mattered.

"Um, school. And I'm working part time at Esme Cullen's nonprofit Literacy Project."

"That's probably tough, eh? Working for her after…" Jake hesitated and looked at me worriedly.

"'Sokay, Jake. Really. No big deal. Edward and I didn't work out. He wasn't always supportive of my goals, and I…wasn't what he needed, either. Not being together is really better for both of us."

Jake scoffed and muttered under his breath.

"I doubt you came here to talk about my ex," I said.

"No, definitely not. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. You know, dinner or a movie or something. Coffee?"

"Oh!"

"Is it too soon? I mean, I've seen the pictures, I know he's seeing someone else, but if it hasn't been long enough for you, I…"

"No! No, that's not it. I'm…fine." _At least, that was what I was going to keep telling myself._

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Let me get that." Jake nodded.

I opened the door and let Ben in. Jake stood up and offered his hand, which Ben shook easily.

"Nice to see you again, Ben." I was surprised Jake remembered him from the move.

"Jacob, right?"

"Jake's fine."

"Jake." Ben smiled before turning to face me. "Angela ready?"

"She's in her room."

"'Kay. See you guys later." Ben walked over to Angela's room and disappeared inside. Jake and I sat back down.

"Uh, so, what do you say?" Jake asked as soon as we were settled. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

I studied Jake's face. I admit that I was flattered that he seemed so unsure of himself. As if he really wanted to go out with me and was worried I'd turn him down. He was always nice…and helpful…and fun. There was no reason I _couldn't_ go out with him.

"Um, yeah, I think I'd like that, actually."

Jake's answering smile was like watching the sun rise. His whole face lit up.

"Really?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, really. Don't act so surprised."

"Okay, cool. Uh, should I call you?"

"How about now?"

"Now?" He looked bewildered.

"Is now not good for you?"

"No!" he practically shouted and then looked abashed. "Now's fine," he added in a more moderate tone.

I laughed again. "Just let me get changed."

I left Jake in the living room and went to my room. Taking my cue from what he was wearing, I changed into a pair of low-rise, black jeans and a half-sleeve, purple turtleneck. I pulled on black suede boots that Riley "just happened to find in a dusty store room" and brushed my hair out, deciding to leave it down. When I came out of the room, Jake was talking to Ben and Angela.

"I'm ready," I said, grabbing my coat from the closet.

All three of them looked at me. Angela had this excited look on her face that made me believe I was going to be in for a long night of "roommate bonding" when I got home later.

"Where you guys going?" she asked.

I gave a little shrug and glanced at Jake. "Uh…"

"Wherever you want to go, Bella, is fine."

"Ooh!" Angela interrupted before I could think, "Go to Panera. Bella loves Panera."

I looked at Jake to see if this was okay. He shrugged, "Panera's fine."

"I do love their broccoli cheese soup."

"Okay then, let's go."

Jake took my coat from me and helped me put it on. I grabbed my key from the bowl by the door and waved goodbye to Angela and Ben. Jake and I got on the elevator and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I glanced around.

"Where's your truck?"

"I didn't bring the truck," he said, hitting the unlock button on his key fob. I glanced over when I heard the telltale beep of unlocking doors.

"Wow! That's nice. What is it?"

"An R8."

"I don't speak Car & Driver," I told him with a smile.

He chuckled. "It's an Audi." I nodded. I'd heard of that one.

"Well, it's very nice."

"Thank you." Jake walked me around the car and held the door while I slid in. I waited while he walked around and got seated.

* * *

**Friday, March 12**

My cell phone started ringing at 6:30. I groaned as I picked it up: Riley.

I brought the phone to my face before hitting the button.

"Mmph?" was all I could manage.

"Good morning, beautiful," he sang. I swear, Riley never slept. He was never tired, never downtrodden, never less than completely put together and gleeful.

"Riley," I mumbled, "What do you want? It's 6:30 in the morning."

"You should be proud of me, Bella-bella," he chattered, "I've shown great restraint this morning. I've been dying to call you since five-ay-em."

"Why?"'

"Can we have this conversation face-to-face?"

"Sure. Meet me around 11." I yawned. "Bye, Ri…"

"Au contraire. We're going to talk now. I'm outside your apartment door. Let me in."

Grumbling, I hung up. I stumbled out of bed and slid along the wall until I reached the front door. I unlocked it and pulled it open without checking the peep hole.

Riley breezed in, two paper cups in a cup holder in one hand, a plastic garment bag in the other. He was perfectly dressed, as usual, in jeans and boots. He had on a corduroy blazer, a scarf and dark mirrored sunglasses. His short bleached hair was spiky today.

I made my way to the couch, where I sat before falling over and snuggling into the soft cushions. I was so glad Angela was already gone. She'd been starting work at 7 every morning since Mrs. Cope left CE.

I could hear Riley walking around the apartment. He had thrown the garment bag over one of the club chairs, and then headed into the kitchen. I knew he preferred drinking out of real cups when they were available. Sure enough, he returned a few moments later with two mugs and proceeded to pour the contents of the paper cups into the ceramic ones.

I lay there, silent. It wasn't until I realized that Riley was also being quiet that it occurred to me that something was up. I cracked at eye. Riley was sitting in the empty club chair, staring out the window.

I cleared my throat. "Riley?"

"Mmm…"

"What's up?" I asked in a small voice. Quiet Riley was never good.

"How long?" he asked in a high, offended-sounding voice.

"How long what?" I sat up.

"How long were you going to keep your new beau from me, hm? I thought we were besties." His voice had a tragic lilt.

"Riley," I said reasonably before stopping. "Wait. How did you…we went out on one…beau? What are you talking about? "

Riley reached into his blazer and pulled out a wad of hastily folded printer pages he had brought with him.

I leafed through them quickly.

"Fuuuck meee," I breathed.

"Sorry, sweetie, you're not my type, but that hunk of man meat you were out with yesterday…." He tilted his head as if contemplating an evening with Jake.

"Where did you get these?"

Riley sighed heavily, and I shook my head at my stupidity. Freakin' paparazzi and the internet.

"I…I don't get it. These are pictures of us leaving here. Did they follow Jake here? Why? I mean…. They don't follow me anymore." I trailed off completely confused.

"Oh, beautiful," Riley shook his head, "they never left you. Your paparazzi friends are still following you around. Despite what that bastard did to you, he did catapult you to gossip rag fame. You'll never walk alone." He said this last in an angelic tone of voice with an expression to match.

I frowned.

"I'm not news. I'm Edward Cullen's fake ex-girlfriend."

"That makes you news. Remember what happened when Stoop…" Riley had taken to calling Edward stupid when I broke up with him. Recently, he'd shortened it to Stoop and started using it instead of his name.

"…when Stoop starting dating that tramp, the troops mobilized and attacked, right? Remember how they harassed you?"

I nodded.

"Well, ever since, they've been sneaking around hoping to catch you with a new guy." He smiled hugely. "Stoop's in for a big surprise when he drags his sorry ass out of that den of iniquity he calls home." Riley practically cackled.

A small part of me…a very small part…a part I was embarrassed to admit resided inside me, was a little happy that Stoo… I mean, Edward, was going to be blindsided by the paparazzi fairy this morning.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward!"

"Mr. Cullen!"

I looked around, bewildered. It was unusual for me to exit my building through the front door, but I was on a call, and sometimes the phone cut out when I entered the garage, so I had walked outside.

A scrum of photographers was approaching me.

"I'm sorry, I may cut out. I'm heading into the garage." I turned my back and headed for the wide doors that would lead me into the garage. I was ignoring the chattering mob at my back as best I could until one voice broke through.

"Mr. Cullen. What do you think of Bella Swan's new boyfriend?"

Coldness swept through me, and my step faltered. I paused as the mob, sensing my hesitation, fell silent and waited for their sound bite.

"I'm going to have to call you back." I said evenly into the phone.

I lowered my arm and slipped my phone into my pocket before swallowing hard and forcing a smile onto my face.

_Boyfriend? Hold it together, Edward. You don't know if they're right. They're hardly a reliable news source._

Turning, I addressed the photographers. The sound of furious clicking ensued.

"I wish Bella nothing but happiness." _There, that was neutral. And honest. Ish. Honestish_.

"It is true that he's an associate of yours? An old friend of the family?"

"Honestly, this is the first I'm hearing of it, so I have no idea who she's seeing. Like I said, as long as she's happy…"

"It's being reported that his name is Jacob Black."

A sick feeling settled in my stomach, and I could feel my smile straining. Someone thrust a piece of paper towards me and I took it automatically. It was a picture of Jacob Black holding the door of a car open for Bella. His hand hovered over her lower back.

"Mr. Cullen? Is Jacob Black a friend of yours?"

"I have no further comment."

I was able to break my way through the group and enter the garage where they couldn't follow me.

* * *

**AngPOV**

Mr. Cullen was late…really late, for him, anyway. It was 8:15. I looked over at Maria. She was a lower level assistant from Sales. She was nice enough and a hard worker, according to her manager. She was here to replace Dora, who left in tears yesterday after Mr. Cullen yelled at her for inverting figures on a spreadsheet she had turned in.

Working for Mr. Cullen was always high stress, but you couldn't tell when Mrs. Cope was here. She'd been doing her job since forever, and everything ran smoothly when she was there to pick up the slack or show the way.

The work was getting done, but barely. If Maria didn't pull her weight today, there was no way I would be able to get everything done without bringing stuff home. The elevator chimed, and Maria rose to her feet and smoothed down her skirt nervously, ready to meet her new boss.

As soon as I caught a glimpse of Mr. Cullen's face, I knew something wasn't right. He wasn't angry, he was furious. Already. He barged into the space between the desks and looked at Maria.

"Who are you?"

The smile on Maria's face faltered, and she began to stutter before I cut in, "This is Maria, Mr. Cullen, from Sales. She's agreed to help out here while we're looking for a permanent…"

He cut me off. "Fine." He turned to Maria. "Move my 4:00 meeting to 2:30, and tell the people in Special Projects they better be ready. I want the projected figures for the Azon deal on my desk by 10:00. Reach out to Allied and tell them that the timeline is fine, but they better hit all the deadlines. Have the cafeteria send me up a burger or something at noon. I want a rough draft of the quarterly numbers before 2:00. Call Alice Brandon-Whitlock and tell her the suit she ordered is not acceptable, I want black not navy. Order a gift around $100 off my nephew's birthday registry and have it sent to my home address. Make sure it's in stock; I don't have time for backorders. And, I need dinner reservations for two at 8:00 this Saturday night at La Mer."

"Ms. Weber, I need you in my office. Now."

Grabbing my legal pad and two pens, I stood to follow Mr. Cullen as he stalked towards his office. I spared a glance for Maria. From her bewildered expression and moist eyes I knew I'd be lucky if she was still here when I came out. I heaved a mental sigh and rearranged today's priorities to include the work Mr. Cullen just dropped on Maria's lap.

* * *

**Sunday, March 21, 12:47 AM**

**EPOV**

I rolled over and punched the pillow. Exhaling sharply, I tried to rid my body of the excess aggravation that just wouldn't leave me.

What had originally promised to be a fun evening of more than pleasant company had turned into a tense night…not a single participant happy to be there.

My parents had given Emmett, Rose and B-…me dinner reservations at one of the hottest restaurants in the city as well as tickets to a show as a Christmas present. They also promised to babysit EJ, so that we could hit the club before heading home.

I thought back to the conversation that started this evening rolling.

"_Hey Edward, it's Rose. I wanted to talk about next Saturday."_

"_What's next Saturday?" I replied, distracted._

"_Dinner and a show. Remember? Mom and Dad gave it to us for Christmas."_

"_That's already?" As much as time had been dragging these past few months, days seemed to slip past me in a haze._

"_Yeah, next Saturday, the 20__th__."_

"_Okay, what about it?"_

"_Will you pick Bella up, or should Emmett and I…"_

"_What?" I shouted the single word into the phone. What the hell was she thinking?_

_The tone of her voice made it clear she had been expecting my reaction. "Will-you-be-able-to-pick-Bella-up-or-should-Emmett-and-I-get-her?"  
_

"_Christ, Rose. Ms. Swan's not going."_

"_Why not? The gift was for all of us. Why shouldn't she go…just because you can't keep it in your pants?"_

_I made an aggravated sound I didn't even try to hide. "I was in my pants. Ms. Swan overreacted and made a rash decision based on anonymous pictures sent to her cell phone by someone who was obviously trying to cause trouble."_

_Rose relented for a moment. "Did you ever find out who sent the pictures to Bella and the press?"_

_It had been bad enough that the pictures were all over her phone. Whoever had snapped them had also sent them to the tabloid web sites. They were all over the internet before 10 o'clock that night._

"_No," I answered shortly. I had tried to get to the bottom of that mystery, but the number came up unknown. The phone company was only able to trace it to a prepaid, disposable phone. Pressure on the websites was ineffective. No payment for the pictures had ever been requested or made, the photos were completely anonymous._

"_Well, no matter, the dinner and tickets were gifts to Bella, not just you. She should go."_

"_Fine, go with her. I'll give my tickets to Emmett. Tell her to bring a friend. I will not be going." I hung up. I'd had enough of Rose._

The entire point was moot, however. Ms. Swan refused to go, as well. My mother stepped in at that point. Although she was not known for guilt trips, she could be "persuasive." In the end, Rose, Emmett and I agreed to go. Ms. Swan was more resistant and managed to get out of the evening. When I told Emmett I was bringing Kathleen, who I'd started dating a few weeks after Ms. Swan left me, he promised to smooth things over with Rose.

I thought about how I'd started seeing Kathleen. _It was about two weeks after Ms. Swan made her decision. I had stopped by my father's office at the hospital for lunch. We tried to go out together a few times a year, just the two of us. He did it with Emmett, too. It was a Saturday. _

_Dad was busy talking to a few of the residents. I was waiting in the cafeteria, drinking coffee and reading the paper when someone called my name._

"_Edward?"_

_Kathleen. I stood up. She looked good in a short navy skirt and a white blouse with a lab coat on. _

"_Hey, Kathleen, how are you?"_

"_I'm good. Are you very mad at me?"_

"_Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"_

"_Um, those pictures…." She shrugged. "Then I read that you and Bella broke up."_

_I pulled out a chair for her and she sat._

"_Don't believe everything you see," I told her humorlessly as I sat in my chair. Bella had believed something she saw and look where that got us._

_Kathleen's eyes flashed. "So you didn't break up?"_

"_We didn't break up," I told her. _How could we? We were never really dating_. "However, we are no longer seeing each other."_

_Kathleen looked confused…_join the club, honey…_but let it go._

"_I'm sorry; I hope I had nothing to do with that."_

_I shook my head. Nope, the way I saw it, the blame was all Bella's. Her decision. Her mistake._

_That was when my father joined us._

"_Dr. Snow, Edward." My father nodded at us both. "Sorry I'm late, son. I had a few things to discuss with the residents. Dr. Snow, will you be joining us?"_

"_Oh, no, Dr. Cullen, I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your son," she said, rising to her feet. I stood as well._

"_No intrusion, I assure you," I told her. Kathleen looked at my father, before looking back at me uncertainly._

"_Actually, I'm coming off a twelve hour shift. I really just came for some coffee before heading home."_

"_If you're sure…?" I hedged. It was nice seeing her again._

"_Really, Edward, it was great seeing you." She reached over and hugged me. "Thank you again for your kindness the other night. Dr. Cullen, I'm sure I'll see you next week."_

_My father nodded. "Good bye, Dr. Snow."_

_I watched as Kathleen walked towards the coffee station. My father and I went to the counter to grab our lunches. My dad was held up talking to one of the nurses, so I headed to the cashier alone and ended up in line behind Kathleen again, who seemed deep in thought. I leaned close to her ear._

"_We have to stop meeting like this."_

"_Oh!" Kathleen startled. When she realized it was me, we both laughed._

"_I was wondering," I said, "if you'd be interested in grabbing a cup of coffee with me sometime?"_

"_I'd like that very much."_

"_What's your schedule next week?"_

"_I'm here early in the week, but I'm off on Thursday."_

"_Great, can I call you Wednesday night? We can make plans to meet up."_

"_Okay." Kathleen gave me her cell number before paying for her coffee and leaving the cafeteria with a small wave._

_Turned out that there was no way I could get away from the office on Thursday, so I called and asked her if we could meet for dinner instead. She agreed, and we'd been seeing each other ever since._

_She wasn't Bella, but at least she wanted me._

Seems Emmett failed to smooth things over with Rose. She had had a stony look on her face all night when the four of us went out to dinner. She spoke only when spoken to and barely acknowledged Kathleen, while completely ignoring me. Emmett and I sat next to one another in the theater, between Kathleen and Rose. As soon as the curtain calls were done, Rose excused herself and didn't come back. Emmett went to go find her. He called my cell a few minutes later and passed on the club, saying Rose wasn't feeling well and they were going to go home.

Yeah, right.

I wasn't looking forward to EJ's first birthday party next weekend at all. Rose made it clear that the party was family only. Kathleen had been hurt; the 27th was the first Saturday since we'd come back from our long weekend that she wasn't working. I promised her that I'd leave as early as feasible and we'd spend the evening together at the club.

I flipped over again, trying to get comfortable and jostled Kathleen who made a discontented noise, but didn't wake up. Grunting, I got up and padded out of the room. If I wasn't going to sleep, at least I could get some work done.

* * *

Time line to make it clearer:

Monday, January 11th - Bella's first class/Hospital's New Year Dinner  
Tuesday, January 12th - Bella quits her job at CE/breaks up with Edward  
Saturday, January 30th - Edward has lunch with Carlisle/asks Kathleen to coffee  
Thursday, February 4th - Edward takes Kathleen to dinner. This is their first date.  
Thursday, March 4th - Edward leaves work early for a weekend with Kathleen/Mrs. Cope has a heart attack  
Tuesday, March 9th - Edward returns to work after his long weekend.  
Thursday, March 11th - Jacob shows up at Bella's apartment and takes her to Panera. This is their first date.  
Friday, March 12th - Edward is approached by the papz regarding Bella and Jacob  
Saturday, March 20th - Edward, Kathleen, Emmett and Rose go to dinner and a play together


	40. Spring Celebrations

**With enduring thanks to Kristi, the Lisas and DRS for their patience, skill and willingness to lend a hand. Love you ladies hard!**

**Chapter 40 – Spring Celebrations**

**EPOV, March 27, 2010**

I was speaking on the phone when I pulled up to Emmett and Rose's place the day of EJ's birthday party.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry. This can't possibly run late; he's one, for crying out loud. I'll call you as soon as I leave. We'll grab a late dinner or something."

I'd always despised whining. I found it was even more unattractive when the sounds were issuing from the mouth of a highly educated and responsible woman.

"Family only, Kathleen. I already explained this. Rose read some psychobabble somewhere that First Birthday parties are supposed to be low-key events. That's why I'm sure I'll be out of here early."

She continued to complain as if I had any power to change things.

"Yes, okay. I'm sorry." I cut her off. "I'll make it up to you. I have to go, I'm here. The sooner I'm in the sooner I can leave. Bye."

I hit the button to end the call and sighed heavily.

I grabbed the gift from my backseat. I had no idea what was appropriate for a one-year old boy. Ms. Weber had picked out a collection of simple puzzles and colorful blocks. She claimed they were visually stimulating while encouraging fine motor skills. Everything had been artfully arranged in a large wicker basket and wrapped with blue-tinted cellophane, tied closed with a profusion of blue ribbons. I have to admit it was quite festive.

As I walked up the steps, I glanced at my watch. It was just after one. I rang the bell and waited until the door swung open.

"Edward," my mother said, by way of greeting.

"Hi, Mom," I said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Where's Emmett?" I asked, glancing around.

"He had to run out for a moment. Rose is talking with her parents in the dining room, so I answered the door for her."

Rose didn't get to spend a lot of time with her parents, as they lived back east.

"I didn't know the Hales would be here."

"Of course they're here, Edward. EJ's their only grandchild."

That made sense, I guess. I walked through the house and found a huge pile of gifts in the living room. I added my basket to the mix.

"Small celebration, my ass," I muttered, taking in the obscene tribute to good old American consumerism. I turned just in time to see Rose sweeping into the room. She had a huge smile on her face and a babbling EJ in her arms. She stopped short when she saw me.

"Oh, it's you," her warm smile faltered a moment before being replaced by one more polite and distant. "Hi."

"Bewa, bewa," EJ prattled, staring at me distrustfully. I'd only seen him a handful of times in the last few months and he was always hesitant at first. He usually warmed up in a few hours. Of course, I doubted I'd get any one-on-one time with my nephew when both sets of grandparents were here.

I decided to ignore the less than welcoming reception from Rose and forced a smile.

"Hey Rose." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, buddy," I said, giving EJ a quick kiss on the top of his head. I had noticed that babies either smelled really good, or really bad. EJ was good right now.

"Everyone is inside," she said, with a nod of her head. "I think Jasper is making drinks."

"Jasper's here?"

"Of course, Jasper's here. Alice, too. They are family, Edward."

"I know; I was just surprised. I thought this was going to be a small party."

"It is, really. EJ celebrated with his friends at our Mommy & Me class on Thursday. It was so cute!"

"I'm sure." I did a mental eye roll. Babies having parties with their friends?

"Anyway, everyone is inside. I'm sure my parents will be happy to see you."

Mr. and Mrs. Hale were good people. Rose was, too, honestly. We had always gotten on well until she decided she had any say in my social life.

I walked into the great room where a sizable crowd of relations was gathered: my parents; Bev and Hank Hale; First and Elizabeth; and Jasper and Alice were all sitting or standing in small groups. Jasper and Alice were talking with Rose's parents. The Hales had always liked Jasper and thought of him as a brother-in-law, just as much as they did me.

I greeted everyone and joined my parents who were talking with First and Elizabeth.

"Edward," my grandfather greeted me. We shook hands before I kissed my grandmother. We made small talk. When Rose brought EJ back she handed him off to my mother, before going to check on something in the kitchen.

"Bewa, bewa." EJ seemed to like the sound of that word.

"Soon, baby, soon," my mom soothed him. I guess he wanted a bottle or something.

Everyone in the room was sitting and talking when I heard the front door open. I looked up from where I was sitting next to my mom, who was holding EJ on her lap, to watch for Emmett.

What I saw floored me.

Breezing into the room, a big smile on her face, was Bella. There was a beat of silence before greetings were called from every corner of the room. I mean every corner.

My mother and grandmother called out greetings while both my father and grandfather rose to their feet. Mr. and Mrs. Hale stood, waiting to be introduced. Alice bound over to her side, while Jasper rumbled a low, "Yo, Beeeee…." which she returned with an equally ridiculous "Yo, Jaaaay…," eliciting laughter from Alice and Rose.

Most confusing, however, was EJ's response.

"Bewa! Bewa! Bewa!" he shrieked

_Bewa? How did he…? He was _expecting_ her? How could he remember her? Know her name? He hadn't warmed up to me yet today, but was delighted to see my ex-girlfriend just moments after she stepped into the room?_

I watched as my brother entered the room behind her, an overnight bag in his hands. I frowned. What the hell was going on here?

I looked at Emmett only to realize he was staring directly at me. When he caught sight of my expression he frowned slightly and raised his eyebrows before heading directly for me. While Rose introduced Bella to her parents, Emmett approached me.

"We're not going to have a problem here, are we?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"What the hell is she doing here, Emmett?" I hissed in a low voice.

"She's here for EJ's party, of course."

"What?" I said, louder than I had intended. Jasper, Alice, Rose and my mom turned to look at me. Taking my arm, Emmett led me a few steps further away before continuing.

"She's here for the baby's birthday," he repeated.

"I thought this was family only," I sneered.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. I felt recognition dawning.

"No! She's _not _family, Emmett. She's an employee. An ex-employee, to be exact."

"Actually, she still works for mom, so the only thing ex about her is her relationship status with you."

"We were never in a relationship."

Emmett ran his hand over his face. "Don't go there with me now, Edward."

"I can't fuckin' believe this. Did she know I'd be here, or did you blindside her, too?"

"Rose may have told her; I don't know, but she knew it was a family party. She's not stupid, Edward."

"I know she's not stupid."

Emmett dropped the bag he was carrying, and I eyed it suspiciously.

"What's in the bag?"

Emmett shrugged. "Her stuff. I'll drive her home in the morning."

"She's spending the night?" My voice rose, but the conversation was still hushed, compared to the enthusiastic greeting Bella was receiving.

"She usually does. They'll be up half the night, talking," he said, with a jerk of his head, indicating Rose and Bella.

"I don't understand."

Emmett shook his head. "What's to understand? Rose likes Bella, and they're friends. I pick her up because it takes like two buses and a taxi for her to get here. After everyone leaves, Bella and Rose will hang out, talk, play with the baby, whatever. If it gets too late she'll just spend the night and I'll drive her home tomorrow."

I was about to respond, when Emmett cut me off.

"Listen, can you be cool about this? Be nice. Stay away from her if you have to. She's here and nothing is going to change that."

"Fine."

Emmett gave me a hard look before disappearing down the hall, presumably to leave Bella's bag in the guest room.

I walked over to Jasper and Alice, currently a Bella-free gathering, and studied their faces. Both had exaggerated looks of innocence.

"Cut the crap," I said.

Jasper met my gaze and shrugged. "No one wanted to tell you. I figured it really didn't matter. You've been dating Kathleen practically since you and Bella broke up…"

"Three weeks," I interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I started seeing Kathleen more than three weeks after Bella left me."

"Except for that time you saw her _before_ Bella left you," Alice interjected, referring to the fund raiser at the hospital. I ignored her. Alice maintained a professional manner when she worked for me, but when we ran into each other socially, she was as bad as Rose.

Jasper continued. "Yeah, well, like I said, I didn't think you'd care if the rest of us were still talking to her since you seemed to have moved on."

Did it bother me that the others were still spending time with her? Honestly, no. My reaction before had been surprise, not anger, I thought as I watched her interact with my family and the Hales.

She looked lovely. Her hair was down and she was wearing a green dress with a large floral print. Her shoes were simple, low, beige heels.

She was gorgeous and seeing her here, with my family, caused a dull ache to form in my chest.

She was sitting with my grandparents. The three were having an animated discussion. At one point Bella leaned forward and patted First on the knee. He covered her small hand with his own.

The afternoon wore on. Bella and I didn't encounter one another. I wasn't deliberately avoiding her, and as far as I could tell, she wasn't avoiding me, but we never seemed to be involved in the same conversation. I don't know if that was serendipitous, or if my family was more stealthy than I realized.

I was walking past the kitchen on my way to the bathroom when a trio of female giggles caught my attention. I hadn't intended on eavesdropping, but…

Ah, fuck.

"I'm just saying, Bella," Alice drawled, "I like 'em lean, but Jake? Damn, his shoulders just go on forever."

"Yeah," Rose added dreamily. "Emmett's shoulders were wide like that when he was in college. You should have seen him. He looks great now, but back then." She made a sound usually reserved for the dinner table, and I grimaced.

"Maybe you should pull out the photo albums, Ro. I'm sure Alice would like to see them."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice interjected. All three of them laughed.

I stalked off to the bathroom, deciding I'd had enough girl talk: girl talk about Jacob fucking Black and his shoulders that went on forever.

It was an hour later before we all sat down for dinner. I settled down at one side of the table, an empty chair next to me. Rose's mom settled down in the chair and smiled at me.

"Evening, Edward. We haven't a chance to talk. How have you been?"

"I'm well, thank you…"

As everyone else filtered into the room, Bev Hale and I had a quiet conversation about nothing in particular. A former beauty queen, Bev had perfected the art of small talk and could keep up a conversation for hours. She glanced up as Bella came into the room, a smiling EJ in her arms.

"She's a lovely girl," Bev commented, with a sidelong glance.

"Mmmm," I responded, noncommittally.

"Rose tells me you're not seeing anyone seriously right now."

I raised my eyebrow, "She did, did she?"

"Well, she said you weren't serious with, Karen, is it?"

"Kathleen."

"Yes, well, at your age, Edward, you really shouldn't waste time with someone you don't see yourself having a future with."

I cleared my throat. What was it with the Hale women and their interest in my personal life? At least now I knew where Rose got it.

"I'm only 29, Bev."

"Hank and I were married 2 years when I was 29. Look at your brother and my Rosie…"

"Yes, well, we can't all be that lucky." I tried to keep the sarcastic lilt from my voice and failed. Bev raised her eyebrow.

"Someone like Rose's friend, Bella, would be good for you. She's a nice girl: grounded and lovely."

"I believe she's seeing someone."

Bev patted my hand. "Yes, well, her young man can't be half the catch you are."

I didn't speak much during the rest of dinner. I wasn't interested in giving Bev a chance to match make, especially since that particular match was already blown out.

As I listened to the conversations going on around me I realized something. Bella was firmly ensconced in her position in my family. She and my mom talked about the Literacy Project. It was obvious from the way Bella took the lead in that conversation that my mom relied on her heavily.

"I just wish there was a way to bring you on full time, Bella. You're doing so much."

"I enjoy it, Esme. Maybe the time will come."

My father discussed her classes with her. I was surprised by the tenor of that conversation. Considering her going back to school was instrumental in our breakup, I expected her to be more excited about it. The idea that she ruined us for something she didn't speak passionately about made me sick. Thinking about the end of our relationship wasn't making my meal do down easily, so I tuned it out, turning instead to my grandparents.

"Edward, I'm having trouble with the tickets for our trip this summer."

"Hm?"

"The tickets for the trip. This summer. To Alaska. I'm assuming you'd prefer not to share a room with Bella, but I can't book her another room on the ship. The plane is full, too, but I was hoping your lady friend wouldn't mind taking a different fli-"

"Wait? Bella's still going? Why would she want to still go?"

The look on my grandfather's face was slightly disapproving. "Edward, we didn't give her the tickets with the condition that she continue seeing you. And we wouldn't expect you to leave your lady friend home while you travel."

"Is Bella bringing someone?"

"No. We've already discussed this. While we're happy to treat Bella…."

"I need to speak with Kathleen and find out if she's even available to travel then."

"Well, then, perhaps we should wait until you're sure she can join us."

I agreed and then excused myself from the gathering. Everyone was just about done anyway. Glancing down at my watch I realized it was getting late. I thought I'd be done by now. Making a quick decision, I pulled out my phone while I walked outside for a little privacy.

"Finally! Are you home? Should I come there?"

"Listen babe…"

"No. Don't say it Edward. This is my first Saturday off work in weeks. I wanted to go out tonight. I understood the family thing, but what's going on now?"

"Nothing. It's just not moving as quickly as I thought it would. We haven't had cake or opened gifts yet. If I leave now I'll never hear the end of it."

"If you _don't_ leave now you're not going to hear the end of it, either."

"Kathleen…." Now I was aggravated.

"No, Edward. Just no. I'm going out tonight, with or without you. Which is it going to be?"

"Go to the club. I'll get there when I can."

"I'm not going there without you, like some pathetic…whatever. Goodbye."

"Kath…" Realizing she'd hung up on me I slipped the phone into my pocket and leaned against my car. Tilting my head back I contemplated the first stars that were appearing in the evening sky.

Dealing with this nonsense was exactly why I didn't want to be in a relationship. It was why Bella and I worked so well. We weren't really together so she never made demands on my time. She had no expectations.

No, the expectations had all been mine.

Shaking my head I refused to think about this now. I walked up the stairs and reentered the house. The living room was dark, I could hear laughter and talking further back in the house. I walked through the dark room until I became aware of someone standing near the window.

Her back was to the room and she was slowly rocking back and forth, setting the skirt of her dress gently swaying. At first I thought she was alone, but then I realized she held EJ in her arms. She was crooning softly to him.

Silently, I approached. Bella held my nearly sleeping nephew in her arms. She was singing about the stars as she gazed down at his face.

Not wanting to startle her with my presence I said her name softly.

"Bella?"

She lifted her head before turning to face me. In the darkening room, it was hard to see her face clearly, so I couldn't read her expression.

"Hey," she replied. I was disappointed she hadn't said my name.

"Uh, how's school?" I asked stupidly.

"Fine."

"Oh." To avoid looking at her, I looked down at EJ.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, shifting to hold the baby out to me.

"That's okay. I hear that too much excitement isn't good for the kids when they're this young."

"I'm just going to put him down. I'm pretty sure he's out for the count. I think I'll head home. Rose should spend some time with her parents, she misses them."

"Emmett's gonna' give you a ride home?"

"Yeah, or Alice and Jasper will, if they're leaving."

"'Kay."

Bella walked carefully from the room. I stood staring down the hallway long after she disappeared.

"She doesn't love him, you know."

My head swung around and I caught sight of Rose, standing in the door.

"I saw the way she rocks him," I replied, "I'm pretty sure she does."

"Not EJ. Jake. Bella doesn't love Jacob Black. He's a nice guy and all. A good friend, but she doesn't feel anything significant for him."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you felt I was the worst thing to ever happen to Bella."

Rose scoffed but didn't comment. We stood in the dark together.

"EJ's probably asleep for the night, if you want to leave. I'm sure you have plans."

"Actually, I'd like to stay, if you don't mind. I haven't talked to your parents in a long time and work's been so busy I haven't really talked much to Jasper or Emmett lately."

Rose studied my face for a moment. "Of course, Edward. We'd love it if you stayed."

* * *

**AngPOV, Friday, April 1**

I was sitting at my desk just after five. Mr. Cullen had been out of the office most the week, and he had called to ask if I could stay until he got here so we could go over a few things.

It was afterhours, so I was leafing through one of the gossip rags I would never tell Bella I read. She was my roommate, and I was loyal to her. I would never want to have to deal with what she did, but I still got a vicarious thrill from seeing her in the papers and magazines. In this issue she was wearing a pretty pink dress, while Jake was dressed in black slacks and a blazer while they attended some charity event for the Chicago Library. They were a handsome couple.

I sighed and sat back. Most people wouldn't see it, the polite distance between the two. They were always smiling at each other, but never wrapped up in each other. Bella didn't talk about Jake. She wasn't very open about her relationships, but she certainly mentioned Edward a lot more than she mentioned Jake, and they hadn't even really been dating. Ben and I had spent time with Bella and Jake. I would definitely categorize them as buddies. Jake was unfailingly polite, pulling out chairs, holding open doors, and glaring at other guys who stared at her. Certainly not lovers. I'd seen them kiss and hold hands, but Bella always spent the night at home, except when she was sleeping at Emmett and Rose Cullen's house. Jake had never spent the night at our place either.

The past week had been relatively quiet in the office. Mr. Cullen had been at meetings the early part of the week, allowing me the chance to train Mary in relative peace. When he was in the office, he was professional. He wasn't warm, but he hadn't scared Mary away with one of his tirades. I was hoping she'd last. She was quiet, but efficient. She hadn't been with Cullen Enterprises long, but she showed promise

The elevator chimed, and Mr. Cullen stepped off. He had his face buried in a folder and didn't look up as he approached his office. I cleared my throat to remind him I was still here. He looked up quickly.

"Ms. Weber, give me twenty minutes and come in. I want to go over a few things with you."

He didn't wait for an answer. I sighed and picked up the phone to call Ben and tell him not to wait for me.

* * *

**AngPOV, Thursday, April 15**

With my elbows firmly planted on my desk, I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, not looking up as the girl sitting across from me stared in upset disbelief at Mr. Cullen's recently slammed office door.

I knew what was coming next.

"I'm sorry, Angela," Rachel whispered in a broken voice. I nodded without looking up. I listened as she pushed back her chair, gathered her things and practically ran across the office to the elevator. I didn't spare her a glance as I heard the elevator doors open and Rachel's muffled sniffling.

As the doors slid shut, an icy calm descended on me.

Rachel was the second assistant this week, the eleventh since Mrs. Cope left, to walk out of this office and refuse to work for Mr. Cullen. He had even managed to chase Lauren from reception away. Poor Mary had quit rather than take the chance of running into him in the hallways or elevator one day.

I thought back to the day she left. It was the Tuesday after Easter, April 6th to be exact.

_I had trained Mary the week before while Mr. Cullen was at meetings and an unusually even mood. I had high hopes for her. The weekend had been a fun one. Bella and I dyed ten dozen eggs on Saturday for an Easter egg hunt the Literacy Project was hosting for some of the kids they served. The whole apartment had smelled like eggs and vinegar, but we had a good time painting the shells and eating the ones that had cracked during boiling._

_Jake arrived early on Easter Sunday, and he and Bella went to the park where the egg hunt was being held. Bella wore an aqua colored silk halter dress with a crocheted white shrug Alice had picked out for her. Jake was in pale khakis and an aqua button down. They were quite the coordinated pair. I wondered if Jake was availing himself of Alice's services as well._

_Ben and I spent Easter with his family, and Bella didn't talk much about their day, however, pictures of the Easter parade and egg hunt had been all over the local interest sites. There were photos of Esme and Carlisle Cullen taken with the kids. Emmett and Rose Cullen had attended as well, EJ's clutching a stuffed bunny and a festively dyed egg. What I noticed mostly, however, more than the people I knew, the pretty dresses, extravagant bonnets and chocolate smeared kids were the pictures of Jake and Bella._

_They exuded "coupledom." In almost every picture, Jake has his arm nestled firmly around Bella's waist. There were several pictures of them kissing. Another picture showed them drinking mimosas at an Easter brunch they attended with the Black family under a tent at the Black family home. Those were taken with a high-powered lens. I felt guilty viewing the shots, as they were obviously not taken with permission, but in my defense, I hadn't gone looking for them, they were side-by-side with legitimate photos taken at the public event earlier in the day._

_The next day, Mr. Cullen had come into work with fire in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if the pictures of Bella and Jake all cozy together had something to do with it. I knew, from talking with Bella, that both she and Mr. Cullen had attended EJ Cullen's first birthday party. She said they didn't talk much, but were polite to one another when they did speak._

_Perhaps I was jumping to conclusions, but I wondered if Edward's more even mood the week after the party had anything to do with him spending time with Bella. If so, then it made sense that he returned to his ogre's ways when he saw evidence that she was moving on with another man._

_At 10 o'clock Tuesday morning, Mr. Cullen came into reception and began ranting about everything from his cold coffee to missing files. He turned on Mary began berating her, calling her Marie twice before the poor thing up and fled._

It was clear that no one would be good enough. No one would do things the way he wanted, because no one could live up to his skewed concept of a good job. He was unwilling to give anyone a chance to settle in and learn the ropes. And, no one had what it took to stand up to him.

Except me.

Standing up, I picked up the pile of work from Rachel's recently vacated desk and walked to his office door, swinging it wide until it slammed into the wall. He didn't acknowledge me as I moved deliberately across his expansive office.

"I don't remember summoning you, Ms. Weber." His voice was dispassionate. He didn't even look up.

I came to a halt right in front of him. Taking a deep breath I slammed the pile of folders, faxes and notes right down on his blotter. He started, and sat back with a muffled curse before looking up at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with thinly veiled menace.

"This," I hissed, "is at least four hours of work that needs to be completed before tomorrow. You. Better. Get. Started."

I spun on my heel and headed back to my desk. I only took three steps before he recovered from his shock.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"What that means, Mr. Cullen, is that I'm sick and tired of you being a royal prick to every assistant who attempts to help out in this office." His face betrayed his shock at my crude words. "Do you know how much time I spent convincing that girl to come up here? It took you 30 seconds to undo hours of wheedling."

"If she doesn't have what it takes…" I cut him off.

"No one has what it takes to work for you! No one! You are overbearing and unforgiving. You are disrespectful and impatient. You are unwilling to give anyone a chance to learn the job. I don't know what you're trying to prove by acting like this, but I'm telling you right now, I'm through!"

Turning my back once again, I sped through his office. I made it all the way to my desk before he caught up with me.

"Ms. Weber!"

I ignored him. Unlocking my bottom drawer, I scooped up my purse and turned to the closet to retrieve my coat.

He attempted to stand in my path. I dodged around him.

"Ms. Weber!"

"I'll fax my letter of resignation tomorrow," I said in an even tone.

I marched around him and punched the button for the elevator, which surprised me by opening almost immediately. I was about to step on when he brushed in front of me, blocking my path. A look of shocked outrage crossed my face.

"Get out of my way."

"Ms. Weber, please!"

"Please?" I sneered. "Please what?"

A look of desperation crossed his face. "Please don't leave. I…I need you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I need help. I can't do it alone. No one, and I mean no one, in this entire company is willing to work for you," I seethed, poking him in the chest with my finger. "Managers are no longer letting me pick from their departments because the assistants are useless for days when they return. I'm tired of wasting my time showing them even the simplest task knowing that they're not going to last a week. I'm tired of bringing hours of work home so that this office can stay afloat. I'm tired of listening to you yell at people who are trying their best to be what you need. And I'm tired of you."

I attempted to dodge around him, but he blocked my path again.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'm going to call Security."

"Ms. Weber…Angela…please don't leave. I'm sorry…I…I…what can I do to convince you to stay?"

I studied his face suspiciously, trying to determine if he was sincere. It was the "Angela" that ultimately calmed me down.

Huffing a deep breath, I walked back into the office and plopped down on the couch. He followed me hesitantly and stood before me, eyeing me nervously.

"Sit!" I told him.

He sank down in the chair closest to me.

"If I'm to stay, things have to change. I cannot do this alone." I waved my hand indicating the office.

He nodded mutely.

"I want the power to choose my assistant. You will okay my choice no matter who I choose. You will have no direct contact with her. Anything you want done you give to me and I'll decide which assignments to give to her. If you are unhappy with the way something is completed you will call me into your office to discuss it privately. You will not raise your voice to her or to me."

"Ok…"

"I'm not done." I cut him off. "I want to be able to go outside the company to hire someone."

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't interrupt me. My demands are nonnegotiable. If you don't agree with everything I say then I leave and you can try to find someone else to organize this mess and put up with your bullshit. I want you to call Shelly Cope and apologize for not getting in touch with her. She's been with this company forever and deserved more from you than an impersonal card when she left."

He looked at my questioningly. I nodded abruptly. "Speak."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay to all of it. Anything you say. I'm sorry."

I looked at him closely. He sat stock still under my gaze. Finally, I nodded.

"Fine. Go back to your office." I waved a few fingers at him, shooing him in the direction of the double doors. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

* * *

**A reader who shall remain nameless thought that this would be a good idea. If you disagree just move along. If you want to, you can play. If you were going to ask one of these characters a question, who would it be and what would you want to know?**

**You can PM me or leave your question in a review. Heck you can even tweet your question. Obviously, not all questions will be answered, but if there's something you're dying to know this might be your chance!**

**Thanks for sticking with me! See you in a few weeks when ***** ***r** ****i** w*** ***e** ** ******'* *****e.**

**Follow me on twitter (at)IronicTwist67. Hit the board at Twilighted:**

**twilighted. net/forum/viewtopic. php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a**


	41. Recommence

For those who missed my tweet or post, the interview is available on my blog. Jasper, Riley and others answer the questions posed by the readers. Check it out: ironictwistisntitironic. blogspot. com.

Thanks to everyone who voted in the Hidden Star awards. I won the "You Cliffy Bitch" award. Not sure that's a compliment, but I'll take it!

I read all my reviews and PMs, and answer quite a few as well. However, don't PM me asking a question and then have your PMs turned off, so I can't answer you back. *sigh*

As always, thanks to my beta team: Kristi, LisaC, Melissa and LisaJ who I had the incredible pleasure of meeting IRL since the last update.

**Chapter 41 - Recommence**

**BPOV**

Dragging myself down the hallway after a study session in the library, I stopped to consider if all this was really worth it. I'd never gotten a grade lower than a B in my college career. I had easily carried a 4.0 in my major. But this-hours of studying material that held no interest for me-was killing me slowly. I'd honestly be lucky to eke out the B in both my classes.

I'd spent the last ten hours on campus. Ninety minutes in class and three hours with a study group, a study group that further convinced me I was making a mistake. They were all brimming with ideas and interest, while I battled to stay awake. The rest of the time was spent alternately daydreaming and trying to come up with a cohesive argument against the adaptation of national educational standards.

Ugh!

I jammed my key into the lock and swung the door wide. It was pitch black except for the TV. Angela was sprawled on the floor, leaning against one of our club chairs staring unseeing at the screen.

"Ang?"

She popped up as if startled, which was impossible, since she must have heard me come in.

"Bella!" she shouted, as if she hadn't seen me in a year instead of a day.

"Hey, Ang, what's with the darkness?" I flipped on the lights.

Angela hissed and covered her eyes.

"Turn them off!"

I quickly turned the lights off as a feeling of dread settled in my stomach.

"Ang?" I dropped my bag at the door and made my way blindly to where she was sitting and squatted down next to her. "Ang? Is everything alright? Did something happen with Ben?"

From this close I could make out her face. She blinked at me owlishly.

"Ben? Ben's fine." She exhaled deeply and I was overwhelmed with the smell of wine.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her hesitantly.

"I certainly hope so. That was my goal."

"I need light for this," I announced. I stood up and strode to the dining room, flipping on those lights so the living room wouldn't be too bright. I turned around in time to see Angela stagger to her feet, only to collapse onto the couch. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Ang, honey, what's going on?"

"Another assistant quit today."

"Oh no," I said, grabbing the wine bottle from the coffee table and pouring myself a glass. "What did he do this time?" Angela's assistants had been quitting with depressing regularity since Mrs. Cope retired.

"Does it really matter? This one came from Accounts Receivable. Bella, she'd rather spend the day harassing debtors than work directly for Edward Cullen."

I reached out a hand and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Meh," she said, shaking off her melancholy. "Actually, this might have worked in my favor."

"How's that?"

"When Rachel left, I lost it. I couldn't fathom training yet another assistant. Especially since she'd probably up and leave in a few days anyway. I quit."

"What? No! Angela, you can't quit. I know things are hard right now, but Edward…"

"Relax, Bella," she interrupted, "I still work for Cullen."

"What happened?"

"Pour me another glass of wine and I'll tell you."

I wasn't sure that was the best idea, but I humored her, hoping to get all the details of what had happened.

"So," I said, as I settled down on the floor by Angela's feet, a glass of wine in each hand, "what happened?"

"He came out of his office yelling and complaining. He got it in his head that Rachel's error caused him to look foolish during a conference call and laid into her good."

"Was it her error?"

Angela looked at me like I'd grown another head. I took a quick gulp of my wine.

"It doesn't matter. There are ways to speak to a subordinate that don't result in her running screaming from the office."

"But if she made the error and it affected a business deal then…"

"Why are you defending him?" she asked incredulously.

"I…I'm not." I refilled my glass.

"Yes, you are." Angela gave me a dirty look.

"I'm not. I'm sorry, continue with the story."

She glared at me once more before continuing.

"Anyway," she said, gesturing wildly with her free hand, "after Rachel left I knew I couldn't do it alone anymore. I marched straight into his office…" Angela stood up and mimed her actions.

"I marched straight into his office," she repeated, "and dumped all of Rachel's work on his desk," she peered at me to make sure I wasn't going to come to Edward's defense again, "and told him that he better get started."

I inhaled sharply. "You didn't!"

"I did. Then I told him I quit and marched my fine ass right out of there."

I had polished off my second glass and started on my third. My empty stomach growled discontentedly.

"Then what happened?" I asked, enthralled.

"He chased me."

"He didn't." I was shocked. That sounded so unEdward-like!

"He did."

"Did he catch you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't budge."

"Good for you." I was so proud of her.

"Yeah." We clinked our glasses together before draining and refilling them. We were quiet for a moment before something occurred to me.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"I thought you said you still worked for Cullen."

"I do."

"But you quit."

"Yeah, but I told him that I wanted to pick my own assistant and that he couldn't talk to her…like ever. I told him that if he yelled at her or me I was outta there."

"What did he say?"

"He said okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep. Okay. And I told him to call Mrs. Cope and say he was sorry for being a douche."

"Did he?"

"I dunno. I left and came home."

"Wow."

Angela smiled a self-satisfied smirk.

"Who you gonna hire?"

"I dunno. Someone. Why don't you come work for me?"

"I have school."

"You hate school."

"Yeah, but I still hafta go so I can get a job."

"You have a job. You work for Esme."

"Only part time. 'Snot enough to live on."

"So you come work for me and then you'll have enough to live on."

"I can't work for you and for Esme."

"Why not?"

_Why not? There was a very good reason why I couldn't work for Angela. I just couldn't remember it._

Then I remembered. "I work from eight to twelve for Esme, how can I be at the Literacy Project and in your office at the same time?"

"Hmm…." A look of concentration came over Angela's face.

"Yeah…," I sighed discontentedly. It would have been nice to work with Angela again.

"I got it!" she yelled suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You only work two days a week for Esme, right? On those days you can work for me from one to nine."

"But I have classes two mornings a week."

"So, work one to nine every day! I don't care. And, when you are doing your fundraising lunches you can come in even later. It doesn't matter. Having someone who knows what she's doing will be worth it. And, you only have another few weeks of school, right?"

"Three weeks."

"See? It'll work!"

"Do you think Edward will mind?"

"I don't care. As long as the work gets done he won't say anything." Angela's smile was brilliant. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"I dunno." We both broke out into giggles.

"It'll be great working together again."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Angela, if I'm there til nine then I'll be there when the cleaning service is there. I don't want to be in the office with Victoria."

"Nomad doesn't clean our offices anymore, so there won't be any problems."

"No problems?"

"Nope."

"Okay, when do I start?"

"How 'bout Monday? I'll get all the paperwork printed off tomorrow and you can sign it over the weekend. Then you come in Monday afternoon and get started."

"Okay." I heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm tired," Angela murmured.

"Me, too."

* * *

**EPOV**

I stepped off the elevator cautiously. Ms. Weber had given me a sound verbal drubbing the previous day and I didn't want to upset her again. The office was quiet and I panicked until I realized she was at her desk with her head down on her folded arms.

I approached slowly; she gave no indication that she was aware of my presence. Stopping before her desk I spoke quietly, "Ms. Weber?"

She didn't answer. Was she sleeping?

I cleared my throat. "Ms. Weber?" I said a little more loudly.

Again there was no answer. Suddenly, I was worried. Reaching out, I nudged her arm lightly, "Angela?"

Angela sat bolt upright and yelled, "What?" very loudly.

"Um, is everything alright?" I asked, cautiously.

She looked at me through squinted eyes. "Oh, it's you, Edward."

I cleared my throat, "Ms. Weber…"

"Stop," she held up her hand like a cop directing traffic. "Call me Angela."

"Uh, okay. Is everything alright, Angela? Are you sick?"

"I'm hungover."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprised. "I see."

Angela got to her feet and trudged to the coffee service. "You want a cup?" she asked.

"I can get it."

Angela sighed noisily. "I'll get it. I offered."

"Thank you."

After preparing the coffee, Angela walked to the couch in the middle of the room and placed the cups on the coffee table. I walked over and sat down gingerly beside her.

"Perhaps you should have taken the day off," I said, not sure if the offer was welcome.

"I had too much to do today."

"I see. Maybe I can get Emmett to loan us Leah for the day…"

"That's not necessary. Besides, Leah would quit if Emmett sent her up here. I drew up the paperwork for the new assistant already. I just need your signature."

"Of course." I watched as Angela made her way over to her desk again. She picked up a small stack of papers and approached me with a pen. I glanced at the papers quickly.

"These aren't filled out."

"I know, I'll take care of it, I just need you to sign before you go to your meeting. I'll probably be gone before you get back this evening."

"Can I ask who…?"

"No. Your signature on these papers is just a formality, Edward. The new assistant works for me, not you, remember? You agreed to leave her alone." The tone of Angela's voice got hard as she spoke.

"Yes, I remember." I signed the papers hastily. I'd be lost without Angela, so dealing with a stranger in my office would most likely be worth keeping her. I handed her back the paperwork.

"You'll need this stuff for your meeting today," Angela said, picking up another folder from her desk and handing it to me.

"Thank you, Ms…" she shot me a dirty look, "…Angela. I'll be gone all day, so I hope you have a nice weekend."

"Thank you, Edward. You, too."

Realizing I'd been dismissed, I went into my office and closed the door. Sitting at my desk I thought for a moment and realized that I probably shouldn't be so afraid of my assistant. Surprisingly, I wasn't bothered by her forceful manner. Instead, I found it reassuring, as if I knew that if Angela could handle me then she could handle anything that might come up with her new assistant, or anything else for that matter.

* * *

**BPOV**

I shifted, uncomfortable. One of my favorite things about living with Angela was my warm, soft bed. But this morning it was like sleeping on a slab. I rolled over, trying to get comfortable and was startled completely awake as I fell a short distance to the hard floor of our living room.

Ouch.

It took a second for me to process the fact that I'd fallen asleep on the couch. I tried to remember why I'd slept there, fully dressed. Suddenly, my stomach lurched and a blinding pain lanced through my head. Oh yeah.

Ang and I had drunk our weight in vino last night. I had been bummed about school, she was pissed about work. We were quite the pair, weren't we?

I struggled to my feet and lurched towards my bathroom. I eyed myself speculatively in the mirror. Lovely. My hair was a fright and the little make up I'd worn the day before was smeared around my eyes. I opened the medicine chest and grabbed the aspirin. Downing two with a gulp of water I scooped up with my hands, I turned to the shower. Stripping, I set the water as hot as I could stand it and stepped in.

I marinated in the pounding water. Hot, satisfying showers were never something I'd take for granted again. I sighed deeply, inhaling the steam while remembering the pathetic shower in my other apartment. I giggled a bit as I remembered stealing a shower the night I was assigned to lead the cleaning team at CE. That was the night I met Edward.

Edward. Edward's amazing shower in his office. Edward's office. Working in Edward's office…

Wait…working in Edward's office?

"Holy crow!"

* * *

I paced the floor in the living room waiting for Angela to get home. I didn't want to bother her at work, especially if I was confused or had dreamed our conversation last night. What was I thinking? Agreeing to be Angela's assistant and working in Edward's office?

I stewed most of the day thinking about the disaster that would occur should I show up for work at Edward's office on Monday morning. The longer I stewed, the more pensive I got. Pensive lead to introspective, and now I was wallowing.

It couldn't be the wine still talking. I'd gone out of my way to keep myself busy these past few months and rarely had time to dwell on my past with Edward, or my present without him. Now, here I was, hungover and alone, and I couldn't stop the thoughts from coming.

I quit working for Edward and had enough time and space now to realize the real reason why. I was afraid. In retrospect it was easy to see how far I'd fallen for him. We'd even talked, circumspectly, about trying to have a real relationship once I no longer had to work for him.

I had been in a bad place when those pictures showed up on my phone. I'd seen him with Kathleen at the art show. My confidence was shaken. Sure, I played it cool and was able to capture his attention with a few come-hither looks and well-placed touches, but he'd spent time with Kathleen while out with me once before.

Then I was angry that Edward wasn't supportive of my schooling. When he had suggested that I didn't need to go to school, that he could get me any job I wanted in the city, even a corner office in his company, I'd been insulted. Hell, I'd been offended.

I'd overreacted.

Then, I'd discovered he was right. I was so afraid for my future, I'd jumped at the most convenient solution: get a teaching degree so I'd always been employable. The fact that I hated the courses from the first minute hit me hard. The thought of admitting to him that the course of study wasn't for me made me squirm.

I sighed.

Then the pictures showed up. They were the straw that broke the camel's back. I was feeling so down about the classes and disappointed that Edward wasn't supporting my decision to go back to school that seeing him with Kathleen just reminded me of our differences. At that very moment, Kathleen seemed to be all Edward was entitled to. Educated, successful, affluent, beautiful and freely available to be with him in ways I couldn't.

I thought that letting him go was noble self-sacrifice. Now I realized it was just stupid.

However, what was done was done. He honored my wishes and didn't pursue me when I left. Perhaps he _was_ looking for more. When pictures of Edward and Kathleen started showing up online and in the local papers, I only looked at enough to convince myself I'd made the right choice.

I spent time with Edward's family. Not to be a parasite, but because I truly enjoyed their company. Esme I saw at work, and I considered Alice my friend before a member of Edward's family, but Rose…Rose sought me out.

I truly enjoyed Rose's company and EJ was adorable. When Rose had invited me to his first birthday I spent hours agonizing over the decision. I wasn't sure I'd be able to spend time with Edward while he was with Kathleen. It wasn't until I arrived that I learned Kathleen hadn't been invited. I'd be lying if I said seeing him was easy, but finding out that Kathleen wasn't there was a relief. We skirted around each other most of the day. It wasn't until I was rocking EJ to sleep that we were alone together. Our conversation was polite…safe.

But I doubted that would be the case if we were exposed to each other on a daily basis. Edward had moved on, but me….

If I were to be completely honest, I still had feelings for the man. It was probably grossly unfair of me to continue to see Jake when I didn't care for him that way, but he was fine with going slow. We'd talked about it one night.

_By all standards, that particular night had been stellar. We'd been together for a few weeks when we went out alone together and ran into a few of his friends. They were a fun and interesting group. I'd enjoyed getting to know them. We shared appetizers, drinks and conversation in equal doses, and stayed out until last call. Jake walked me up when he brought me home. I was in a good place because of the great night and when Jake kissed me, I didn't end it as fast as I usually did. _

"_I had fun tonight, Jake."_

"_Me, too."_

_I stuck my key in the door but before I could open it, I felt Jake's hand slide down my back. When he ran it back up he brushed my hair away from my neck and kissed me lightly on the skin he exposed. I turned to face him with a shy smile._

_He bent his head down and kissed me sweetly. I smiled as he kissed me again. And again. I sighed and he took advantage of my parted lips. The kiss grew more heated and I found myself pressed gently against the door. Jake took my face in his hands and I laid my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart pick up speed. Then his hands were on the move. He slid them down my sides, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts before moving lower. He rested them at my waist while we continued to kiss. _

_Suddenly, he made a noise I could only characterize as a growl, like a wolf. His hands moved to my hips and he pulled me against him hard. I could now feel how this kiss was affecting body parts other than his heart. Unconsciously, I froze. Jake felt the change in my response and eased off, releasing me and toning down the kiss._

"_I'm sorry, Jake."_

"_Sure, sure," he replied. "It's okay."_

"_I'm just not…."_

"_You're not ready. I get it. No big deal. We can take it slow."_

"_Thank you."_

_Although we continued to see one another, our kisses never got that heated again. I knew that I was being unfair to him. What I really felt was friendship, nothing more. _

Angela's keys jingling in the lock brought me out of my reverie. I froze in my tracks and waited for her to come in. She saw me as soon as she opened the door and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, officemate!" she greeted me enthusiastically.

I cringed. Angela didn't see as she was busy divesting herself of her coat and bag.

"I have the paperwork right here. I can't wait for Monday. Edward's going to be…"

It was at this point she turned around and saw me. I'm sure my face said it all.

"What?" she asked flatly.

"Ang…" I began, "I can't work with you. This is a really bad idea fueled by the consumption of too much wine on an empty stomach."

She didn't answer.

"Ang?"

Angela's lips twisted in that uncontrollable way right before you cry. She didn't look at me, instead she turned her head.

"Oh, Ang." I approached my friend and tried to put my arms around her in a hug. She pushed me back slightly and walked over to the couch.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Edward and I…"

"You wouldn't work for Edward. He already agreed to let me be your main contact."

"He's okay with me working in his office?"

Angela dropped her eyes.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Angela mashed her lips into a thin line and shook her head minutely.

I sighed. "Angela. This is such a bad idea. What makes you think…?"

"I need you!" she exploded. "I need you and you need this job. How much longer can you afford to live here, Bella? I know you are saving every penny, but it's hard for you. You're an adult. He's an adult. You're both in new relationships. There's no reason why you can't work in the same office. Besides, you'll be working an off shift and barely have to spend any time with him. Please, Bella! Please! I can't afford to quit, either, but I can't keep working the way I have been."

I shook my head and rose to my feet. "It's just not a good idea."

Angela gasped loudly and I looked at her quickly.

"What?"

"You still have feelings for him."

I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous, Ang. Our relationship was never more than a front, you know that."

Angela snorted, a highly indelicate sound. "Don't give me that crap, Bella. You're not that good an actress. And the way he acts at work makes me think that he's not over you, either."

I froze. My eyes moved quickly to her face and I tried to judge the truth of her words from her expression. I could tell that she believed what she was saying, but whether or not she was right was another story.

I could tell that nothing would be solved tonight. Neither of us was willing to give. I made a simple dinner and ate alone in the kitchen. I could hear Angela on her phone in her room, probably talking to Ben.

I went to bed early and when I woke the next day Angela was already gone. I ate a quick breakfast and pulled out my books, ready to spend the day torturing myself. Three hours later, I was still reading and taking notes, trying to find enough evidence to support my theories when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

"Mom…?"

My mom and I had a decent enough relationship, but being on different coasts while we both struggled to make ends meet had drastically cut down on our means of contact. We usually limited ourselves to monthly phone calls. We'd spoken twice since I stopped seeing Edward.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, things are fine. I called to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Angela called me."

I was dumbstruck. Of course, Angela had my mother's number. I'd given it to her as my next of kin should something happen to me while we were living together. I never thought that she'd use the number for something other than a dire emergency.

"She did? Why?" I knew exactly why.

"Honestly, hon, she wanted me to talk some sense into you."

"My senses are just fine, Mom," I replied sarcastically.

She sighed deeply. The sound was full of import. "Really?" she asked, "because it sounds like you are making a big mistake here."

"I'm not making a mistake…"

"So you're not turning down a good paying job just because of a man?"

"No, it's not like that."

"So tell me what it is like, then."

I bit my lip and tried to organize my thoughts so that I could explain myself clearly. The problem was, once my mom presented the situation like that, all I could see was myself turning down the job because of Edward.

"There's history."

"I know. I watched it play out on the internet."

"It would be uncomfortable."

"More uncomfortable than living in a crappy apartment while you spend your nights cleaning up after others?"

"Mom…"

"Bella, you do what you want, but honestly, your father and I didn't raise you to be afraid of a little discomfort. You're cutting off your nose to spite your face here. You have an opportunity, an opportunity hundreds would kill for, and you're turning your back because the atmosphere might be tense? You're made of sterner stuff, Bella."

"I don't know..."

"Of course you do. Now, I don't know Edward, but if he's truly a capable businessman then he has worked with people in tense situations before. Do you respect him?"

"Yes. Edward is a great CEO. It's not his business skills that are turning me away."

"Well then, Bella, it is time to grow up. Most people have some problem with their boss."

"Yeah, but most people haven't woken up cuddled up in bed with their boss."

Renee chuckled. "A fair number have," she giggled, making me grin. "You know, Bella, we never talk boys anymore."

I had no interest in going there with my mother. "And we're not going to start now."

My mom laughed and I joined her.

"Honey, please. Reconsider Angela's offer."

"I…I will, Mom."

"Good. I know you'll do the right thing. I've got to run, Phil's team is starting weekend warm-ups and I have to go down and bring the boys drinks and snacks."

"Have fun."

"I will. Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too, Mom."

I hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. Looking at the situation through the eyes of my mother, I saw it very differently. My refusal was almost petulant, childlike. Was I cheating myself out of an opportunity? Edward and I had no future together; I'd already accepted that. Did that mean I had to avoid him for all eternity? No.

I resolved to sign the paperwork Angela had brought home when she returned today. Picking up my phone once more, I dialed Riley's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Beautiful?"

"Good morning, Riley. I'm starting a new job on Monday; I need your advice on what to wear."

* * *

**EPOV**

I would have laughed, had the situation not had me so concerned. Here I was, riding the elevator to my office, and I was nervous. I had no idea who would greet me on the other side of the door. Angela's new assistant was starting today and I had no idea who she was.

As the door slid open I took a hesitant step and glanced around quickly. I relaxed a little when I saw only Angela at her desk, eyes moving between her computer monitor and a reference book open on her desk.

"Good morning, Edward," she said, not looking up at me.

"Good morning, Angela," I replied, the familiarity feeling strange in my mouth. She didn't offer any more and I was hesitant to ask, but I had to know…

"Um, what time does the new assistant start? Eight? Nine?"

"One," she replied, still not looking up at me.

"One? O'clock? In the afternoon? I'm not sure…" She cut me off with a glance.

"Don't worry. She's thoroughly experienced and perfectly capable of working without constant supervision. I wanted her and this is what fits into her schedule."

"And you don't need her here to help during the morning hours?"

"I can handle the morning. Besides, her availability will change in a few weeks and then she'll be here earlier in the day most of the time."

"If you're sure…?"

"I am."

"Alright then, I'll be in my office."

"Your teleconference got moved back to eleven."

"Thank you. Is Conference Room B all set?"

"I stopped there on my way up this morning. Everything is ready. The final draft of your notes is in your email."

"Thank you. I probably don't say that enough."

"You're welcome. And no, you don't." She finally looked up at me, a small smile on her face. I chuckled at her audacity and she grinned in return.

I rode down to the conference suite a little before eleven. My brother met me in the hallway and Emmett and I walked into the room, chatting about the upcoming teleconference. Rumor had it that a competitor was dropping the ball on several of its major accounts. There was nothing concrete, but it appeared that they were struggling and CE was in the position to take full advantage. This call with a respected industry analyst would give us a better idea of the potential.

* * *

I stepped off the elevator with my head buried in the notes I'd taken over the last hour and a half. The upshot seemed to be that while our competitor was too diversified for us to drive out of business, several of their larger accounts were likely to be ripe for the taking. All in all it was a promising avenue for exploration. Right now I just needed to drop these notes on Angela's desk.

My concentration was broken when a familiar scent assailed me. I looked up and realized that Angela wasn't at her desk. Instead, she was sitting on the couch eating her lunch and talking with…

Bella Swan?

I froze like an 8th grader as my fight or flight instinct was triggered. What the hell was she doing here? Shaking myself I approached the twosome, forcing my features into an approximation of a smile.

"Hey," I interrupted them, forcing myself not to look at Bella, sitting on my couch in a conservative, pale green suit. The jacket was belted around her slim waist and the top two buttons on the coat were undone. Not that I noticed her or anything. She paused with her sandwich halfway to her mouth as I addressed Angela.

"Lunch break?" I asked, my tone loaded.

"Yes, I didn't want to leave the office unstaffed and Bella got here a little early so we decided to just eat real quick. I wasn't sure when you'd get free from the meeting."

Her reasoning made sense. As did her assumption, I'm sure, that Bella and I could spend time in the same room without…. Wait? _Bella got here a little early? A little early for what?_

I turned to Bella. Now that Angela had said her name, I was forced to acknowledge her. I smiled and nodded at her and took note of her nervous expression. An expression that led to a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Bella, it's nice to see you."

"You too, Edward," she replied softly.

"When you finish your lunch, Angela, can you come into my office? I want to review the notes from my conference before the new assistant gets here so that you can have some uninterrupted time with her."

I was hoping that the niggling fear gnawing at my stomach was wrong, but the expression on Angela and Bella's faces right now confirmed my worst fears.

Angela had hired Bella.

"Um, Edward," Angela started with a false note of brightness in her voice, "great news. Bella's agreed to come back and help out. She's perfect for the job, already used to the routines and programs we use. She's familiar with the people here in the office and can certainly work unsupervised."

"Ah…." _Great response, Cullen. Very CEOish._

"Welcome back, Bella," I said in a voice I forced to be calm. I extended my hand for Bella to shake. Her usually soft, warm hand was cold and clammy. She was just as nervous as I was.

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate how flexible you're being with my schedule."

Her voice was nervous, too. Shaky and higher pitched than usual. Her obvious discomfort gave me a little confidence boost. Neither of us was sure how we'd do this. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, well, you have Angela to thank for that. It was her idea. Um, I'm just going to go to my office. If you wouldn't mind ordering me some lunch…"

Angela interrupted me with a loud, "Ahem."

"Remember our agreement, Edward?" Ah yes, I agreed to not divvy up my assistants' workload anymore. Angela would decide who'd do what.

"Of course. If I could just get some lunch in my office."

"I'll take care of it."

"I still need to see you, when you're done eating."

"Certainly. I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Angela. Bella," I said, nodding by way of parting. I turned on my heel and walked carefully to my office. Every instinct in me wanted me to run and slam the door behind me.

Once inside, I paused and took the first deep breath I could since seeing Bella in the office. I took stock and was surprised to discover that I was actually…okay. Seeing Bella in my office was as big a shock as seeing her at my brother's house, but I was surprisingly at ease about having her here.

Perhaps I was over her.

Through the door I could hear the women. They were laughing; Angela's loud chuckle not quite drowning out Bella's more sedate and musical laugh.

Perhaps I wasn't.

* * *

If you're not reading **Let's Get Physical **by _lalina2005_ you're missing a treat. I'm also thoroughly enjoying **No Holds Barred **by _jayhawkbb_. If you read either one, leave a review and let them know that Ironic Twist sent you!


	42. Down to Business

**Thank you, readers, for putting up with my less than typical posting schedule these last two months. Things should be returning to normal and I'll be back to posting every two weeks for the foreseeable future. I know we all go through crazy times IRL, but I hate it when authors drop off the face of the earth so I tried to push through. Yeah, the updates were fewer, but they were there.**

**As always, thank you to Kristi, LisaC, Mel and LisaJ for their work on this chapter. I heart you ladies!**

**Chapter 42 – Down to Business**

My first week as Angela's assistant went amazingly well. By the third day, I was laughing at myself for ever thinking that Edward and I couldn't work together like adults just because we had once been in a kinda' relationship.

Of course, our interactions were limited to a brief hello and goodbye every day. Angela said that Edward hadn't found a single fault with any of the work I turned in, however, and that, she assured me, was a miracle in and of itself.

When I got to work at one on my second Monday, I was surprised to find a huge floral arrangement balanced carefully on the corner of my desk.

"Who are these from?" I wondered.

Angela smiled at me as I put my things down.

"Probably from Jake," she said.

I squinted at the arrangement. It _was_ possible, I supposed, but Jake wasn't thrilled with me working for the man he assumed was my ex, so it seemed unlikely. I picked up the small white envelope and opened it quickly.

_Congrats on making it through the first week!  
__Love,  
__Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice_

Despite myself I giggled at the card.

"What?" Angela asked curiously.

I held the card out to her. She took it from me and read it quickly before breaking into a throaty chuckle.

"They're funny," she commented, handing the card back to me.

I nodded, agreeing, and sat down at my desk just as the elevator chimed and Edward stepped off. He was reading something in a folder he was holding. He looked up and our gazes met briefly before his eyes zeroed in on the flowers on my desk. He scowled.

"From your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Uh, no, they're not from Jake." The scowl slid from Edward's face to be replaced with a look of confusion.

"Who are they from, then?"

I didn't immediately answer as Edward walked over and stopped before my desk.

"Umm…"

Before I could answer, Angela burst into a very loud and undignified laugh, startling Edward and causing me to giggle nervously.

"Bella?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

Hesitantly, I held out the card to him. He took it, glanced down briefly, and froze, a twisted frown on his face. I grimaced and wondered if I should have lied about the flowers being from Jake. Edward held the card out to me and I took it from him, our hands brushing together lightly. He snatched his hand back as if he'd been burned before turning abruptly and making his way to his office.

* * *

**EPOV**

Entering my office, I let the door close nosily. Leaning back against it, I allowed myself a quiet chuckle. Shaking my head, I walked over to my desk and got to work with a small grin on my face.

* * *

**BPOV**

Friday was the only day I had no classes and didn't work for Esme, so I worked eight to five in Edward's office. Since I usually brought my lunch to work it wasn't unusual for me to eat at my desk, as Angela and I were still working through a backlog of work left from the parade of failed assistants. Angela had already returned from her lunch when she got called down to Finance to help with a problem between our offices.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know you're getting ready to eat. Would you hold down the fort while I handle this?"

"Sure, sure," I replied, knowing she wouldn't be going if it weren't important. Then I grimaced as I realized I was picking up Jake's informal phrasing. I'd have to be more careful.

The phones were fairly quiet. I took a message for Angela and one for Edward. He had had his door closed almost all morning. I understood that CE was making a play for one of their competitor's accounts and everyone was busy with the possible coup.

I was looking over a spreadsheet when Edward's door suddenly banged open startling me.

"Angela, I need you to come with me…"

He looked around, obviously flustered. "Where's Angela?"

"She's down in Finance dealing with a problem we're having."

"Shit." I was a little surprised by the expletive. Edward had been the soul of gentility since I started working here again.

"Umm…what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes darting around the otherwise empty office.

"Holding down the fort."

"Okay, listen, I know I'm not supposed to tell you what to do, but I need you to come with me now!"

"I can't leave the office unattended."

Edward's eyes brightened. "Call Demetri, tell him to meet us with the car outside the lobby. Then grab your stuff, we have to go." Edward spun on his heel and dashed back into his office. I called Demetri and was contemplating calling Angela when Edward returned carrying a sports coat and…my old Blackberry.

"Here," he said, handing the phone to me. "I never had it shut off. Have the office's calls routed to your phone. Let's go!"

I stood up and followed him to the elevator. He was stabbing the button impatiently.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

I'm sure we were quite the sight, dashing madly through the lobby. I stumbled a bit and Edward grabbed my arm to keep me on my feet. We both squeezed into one of the tiny compartments in the revolving door and burst onto the sidewalk, just as Demetri pulled around. Edward waved him back into the car when he got out to open my door. Edward pulled open the back passenger seat and held it for me as I slid in. He followed right behind me instead of getting into the front. Quickly giving Demetri an address, he finally leaned back and sighed.

"Edward, is everything okay?"

He nodded reassuringly. "As you know, we're hoping to pick up a few clients that one of our competitors isn't serving well anymore. I got a call that three of those clients are meeting together for lunch at the address I just gave Demetri. I'm not at all sure why they're getting together, but if we can 'accidently' run into them at the restaurant, then perhaps I can open negotiations or at least get an idea if they'd be receptive to a proposal from CE."

"How did you find out about this?"

Edward shrugged. "A little industrial espionage. A VP at one of the client firms has contacted us about a position. He has a unique perspective as to what our clients want and we've been considering bringing him aboard. I think this is his way of proving his worth to us. If this lunch turns out the way I hope then he's secured his place at Cullen, as far as I'm concerned."

"Now, don't take this the wrong way," Edward continued, "but you're very business formal today. Could you loosen it up a bit?"

"Loosen it up?" I asked, startled.

"Yeah, lose the jacket, open a button or two, take your hair down, stow the Blackberry in your bag. I swear I'm not getting fresh, we'll appear less calculating and threatening if it looks like we're out for a casual meal."

I was about to protest when Edward ran his hands through his own hair, working it into its more casual disarray. He worked the knot on his tie and slid the silken strip from around his neck and tossed it in the front seat. He undid the button stays on his collar and swapped his suit coat out for the sports coat he brought from his office earlier.

Following his lead, I unpinned my hair and stowed the pins in my bag. I removed my suit jacket and laid it over the front seat and opened the top button on my blouse. I grabbed my lipstick from my purse and applied a slightly heavier coat that I would usually use for work.

"How's that?" I asked him.

"You look good."

"More relaxed?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks, you too," I assured him.

He flashed me the crooked smile I remembered so well from our time together and I was surprised by the little tug in my chest upon seeing it.

Suddenly, my Blackberry started ringing. I glanced at the screen automatically, but since the call was only being forwarded from my office phone, I couldn't tell who it was.

"Mr. Cullen's office."

"Bella? I'll be another 20 minutes or so, I'm really sorry…"

I interrupted her. "Don't worry, Angela. I'm actually not in the office right now..." Edward held out his hand indicating he wanted the phone so I handed it to him.

"Angela, it's Edward. We're out of the office. Something came up regarding the proposal we're working on for Whelk's clients and we had to move on it immediately. All of the office's calls are being routed to Bella's old Blackberry. You still have the number? Good. I'm going to turn off my phone. When you get back to the office cancel the call forwarding to Bella's cell. Only call Bella's phone if there's a real emergency. I'll explain everything when we get back." He paused, listening to Angela's response.

"Thank you, Angela. See you in a few hours."

Edward ended the call and handed the phone back to me while looking out the window.

"We're here," he said. "Demetri, bring the car back to the office. I'll either call you for a ride or we'll take a cab back."

"Yes, sir." Demetri replied, stoically, exiting the car and walking around to let us out.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

I nodded with more confidence than I felt and he grinned at me.

"You haven't changed," he said, with amusement in his voice, seeing right through my confident façade. "You'll do fine. Just follow my lead and be your charming self."

I blushed at the hidden compliment and Edward smiled a bit more broadly. He reached out a hand towards my face, but pulled it back at the last second. Clearing his throat, he stepped out of the car as the door opened. Extending his hand to me, Edward helped me out of the car and stepped back so I could precede him to the restaurant.

Once we were inside, Edward did a quick scan of the dining room.

"There they are," he noted to me in a whisper. He tilted his head towards a group of men just being seated. He slipped something out of his wallet and approached the maitre d', speaking quietly to the man.

"Of course, sir," the maitre d' said, shaking Edward's hand. I remembered Edward's attempt to bribe the host at the diner we ate in so long ago. The memory brought a smile to my face. Edward, catching my expression, grinned and winked, also remembering.

"Miss, Sir…" the maitre d' said, "right this way, please." He grabbed two menus and led us slowly on a circuitous route through the dining room. By the time we passed near the table of men he was interested in meeting, they had been staring at us for a few moments.

"Cullen," the oldest man said by way of greeting, standing and offering his hand to Edward.

"Bob," Edward answered smoothly, "good to see you."

"You know Jose and Harry?" Bob asked.

"Yes, we've met. Gentlemen," Edward said, inclining his head at the other two. "Let me introduce you to my assistant, Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Bob Banner, Jose Molina and Harold Greene."

The men stood as they were introduced and I offered my hand to each in turn.

"Call me Harry," Mr. Greene said, when I shook his hand, "Everyone does."

"It's lovely to meet you Harry, and you as well," I said, nodded at the other two men.

"Why don't you join us, Edward," Bob said. "We were just about to have some lunch."

"Is that alright with you, Isabella?" Edward asked, as if I really had a choice. He turned to Bob, "I've kept Isabella working through her lunch all week. I promised her a decent meal to make up for it."

"Certainly," I replied with a smile.

Bob told the maitre d' to set another two places at the table they were sitting at, and the man waved down a nearby busboy to take care of it. Once we were all settled Edward and I were seated next to one another. I was across from Jose and next to Harry, who sat at the foot of the table. Bob was at the head with Edward on his right.

Bob immediately commanded Edward's attention. I smiled at the two other men and opened my menu.

"Isabella, Isabella…you look familiar. Have you worked for Cullen long?" Harry asked.

"I started last October, but took some time off this year to return to school. The semester is almost over so I'm back, helping out Edward's First Assistant.

"What do you go to school for?" Jose asked.

"My undergrad degree is in English, but I'm currently working towards my teaching certificate."

"Noble profession, teaching," Harry commented.

I sighed, thinking of the torture my classes were. I smiled and offered him a noncommittal, "Mmm…" as an answer. Both men turned to their menus. I glanced at Edward and noticed him frowning at me slightly. When he noticed me looking at him, he forced a smile.

"Any idea what you'd like?" he asked.

"It all looks so good."

A server approached our table with drinks the other men must have ordered earlier. He offered Edward a drink.

"Just water for me, thank you, and a club soda with lime for the lady."

It was silly, but the fact that he remembered my preferred beverage made me smile.

We were quiet for a few moments until one by one, everyone closed their menus.

"So, Edward," Bob began. He seemed to be the most forward of the group. "I imagine you're aware of the problems we've been having with Whelk?"

"Of course. Whelk's been a formidable competitor, until recently. I can't say I'm sorry to see them stumble."

"Well _I'm_ sorry," Jose interjected. "Every time one of their damn machines goes down I lose production time. Time is money and I don't like to lose money."

There was a general murmur of agreement from the men at the table, interrupted by our server's return.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked politely.

The men turned to me.

"Oh, yes," I started, "I'd like the porcini and ricotta ravioli."

"Certainly, miss, and you sir?" the server asked Edward.

"The grilled octopus and roasted beet salad."

The server went around the table with practiced efficiency before leaving us to restart our conversation.

The men went back to discussing business, though they'd ask me an occasional question. I listened intently to everything they said and tucked away a few tidbits to ask Edward about later. Our meals were served and the general conversation waned as everyone ate.

I had to admire Edward. His bold appearance at this lunch certainly derailed whatever industry business the men had planned on discussing. His sales pitch was so subtle as to be almost subliminal. I watched as he planted seeds in the minds of the men at the table.

"Excuse me," I said, standing to use the ladies' room. The four men at the table rose until I walked away. As I made my way to the bathroom, I dug my Blackberry out of my purse and quickly dialed the office.

"Mr. Cullen's office, Angela speaking…"

"Angela, it's me."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Edward got some information about a bunch of Whelk's clients meeting today and we rushed over to invite ourselves to lunch with them."

"Sneaky," Angela breathed.

"Edward's doing great. He's selling Cullen like you wouldn't believe, but has barely mentioned business at all."

"He's good," Angela said, as if it went without saying. "Where are you?"

"Um, Park Grill?"

"Nice place."

"Yeah, the food is good."

"Well don't go feeding each other in the middle of the restaurant," Angela said with a laugh.

Although I was alone in the bathroom, I blushed to the roots of my hair. "Ha. Ha." I said to cover my embarrassment.

We talked for a few more moments before I disconnected and returned to the table. The men all stood when I approached.

"Please sit down, gentlemen," I insisted.

"Ah, it's not often we dine with such delightful company, Isabella," Harry insisted.

"I'm very much enjoying lunch, as well," I assured him.

"How much you paying her, Cullen? I could use someone this sweet as an assistant," Harry commented.

"I thought your wife was your assistant?" Jose interjected.

"She is." Harry responded, like he was telling the punch line of a joke. The men at the table chuckled appreciatively. I looked down at the table.

"Your dessert," the server interrupted, setting a small plate before me.

Edward leaned over. "I hope you don't mind," he said quietly, indicating the plate before me, while the other men were served their desserts. It held two cookies, two pieces of what seemed to be mint candy and two squares of chocolate. "I thought we could share."

* * *

My Monday night class has its final tomorrow and only sheer stubbornness was keeping me studying. Angela and Ben were spending the unseasonably warm Sunday together leaving me alone in the quiet apartment.

Quiet, except for the insistent buzz of my Blackberry. It seems I made a mistake telling Jake that Edward had returned my Blackberry to me. He was making liberal use of its ability to receive text messages.

**whatcha doin?**

**studying**

**4 what?**

**my first final is tomorrow night**

**when will u b done?**

**i'll be here all day i'm sure**

**where's here?**

**i'm home**

**want some company?**

**better not i really need to get thru this**

**i can help**

**thanks j, but its better if i study alone. i need to do well on this test**

**i'm bored**

**go out with the guys**

**there all out with their gfs**

**sorry jake. next weekend is better**

**next weekend? what r u doin all week?**

**studying mon & tue for final on wed. working thu & fri. maybe fri nite?**

**k. maybe we can hit a club, celebrate finishing school**

**we can talk during the week. i gotta study, j. ttys**

I sighed as I laid my phone aside, hoping he'd stop texting. Thankfully the phone stayed quiet. I returned to my text book, only to find my mind wandering. Jake wanted to go clubbing. I hadn't been to a club since…the last time I went with Edward. New Year's Eve. We had gone with Jasper and Alice. Edward and I had already been arguing about the issues that eventually led to me quitting.

Remembering that night made me feel out of sorts. It had only been a few days earlier that we were exchanging gifts and considering a real relationship.

My Blackberry rang. Jake! He could be so annoyingly persistent! I grabbed the phone and hit the call button without looking at the screen.

"I told you, I need to study!" I growled in my best no-nonsense voice.

"Bella?" Edward's warm voice washed over me.

"Edward! Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were J…someone else."

"Am I interrupting something important?"

"No. I'm just studying for my final tomorrow."

"I won't keep you then. I was just wondering if you could get in contact with Angela. I need to ask her something but she's not answering her phone."

"She must have turned it off. She's out with Ben. Should I tell her to call you?"

He sighed. "No. I'm in the office and can't find the hardcopy file of the Stinson account. I made some changes and wanted to pull the pages with the old data."

"I'm sorry, the hardcopy is here. Angela and I have been bringing work home on the weekends to help with the backlog."

Edward let out a sound between relief and annoyance.

"If you tell me which pages…?" I offered.

"I really need to look through it," he interrupted. "I know that there are some receipts in there I could use to justify the changes to the board. Are you going to be home for awhile?"

"Um…yeah, I'll be here all day."

"Would you mind if I stopped by to pick up that file in an hour or two? I'll be in and out so as not to disturb you for too long."

"That's fine." I glanced around the apartment quickly and decided it was neat enough for guests.

"Okay, I'll see you shortly."

We hung up and I went to Angela's room to pull the file from the bag she used to carry the extra work home. It took me a few minutes to dig through the stack, but I found it easily enough. I laid the file on the table with my notes and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

I had just settled back in my chair with my drink when there was a knock on the door.

Wow, he'd gotten here fast. Maybe he was in the car when he called? No, he had said he was in the office.

I went to the door and swung it wide. The smile on my face turned to surprise when it turned out to be Jake, not Edward standing there.

"Jake?" I exclaimed with what I'm sure was unflattering surprise.

"Hey, Bella. I know you're busy, but I figured you had to eat." He held up a bag of what was obviously Chinese take-out.

"Thanks, Jake," I said slowly, nonplussed. "Uh, c'mon in."

Jacob brushed past me, stopping to admire the bonsai he'd given me when I moved in all those months ago.

"You're treating it well. It's thriving," he commented, "that's not easy. I can't tell you how many of these things I've killed."

"I think it just likes that spot," I commented. Jake grunted noncommittally and made his way to the kitchen. I could hear him rummaging in the drawers before he returned to the living room with two plates and a set of silverware. Jake didn't like eating with chop sticks.

He quickly set out the food on the coffee table, handing me a container of wonton soup. We ate side-by-side while he shared Quil's latest get-rich-quick scheme. Quil and Embry, though well-off by any standards, were pie in the sky kind of guys who were always trying to invent the next big thing.

Realizing that Jake hadn't brought glasses out for the bottle of wine he'd brought, I got up and went into the kitchen. Neither Angela nor I had had a drop since we'd overdone it a few weeks ago. I dug the glasses out of the cabinet and rinsed them, before wiping them dry. I grabbed the corkscrew and was heading back towards the living room I heard Jake call out.

"Bells? You've got more company."

More company? Who…? Oh. Oh!

I hastened my step to find Jake standing at the open door with Edward still in the hallway.

"Hey, Edward," I said, "why don't you come in?" Jake was staring at Edward, a frown on his face.

"Thanks, Bella," Edward answered, ignoring Jake. He stepped inside and I realized what he was wearing for the first time.

"You rode the Ducati?"

"Yeah," he replied with a casual smile. "The weather is finally comfortable enough to take her out for a ride. The jacket is great, by the way. Thanks again."

"You're welcome," I murmured, inexplicably embarrassed.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked to cover the awkwardness. "We were just going to open a bottle of wine."

Edward's eyes darted around the room quickly, taking in our meal.

"No thank you," he responded politely. "I didn't mean to interrupt; I just need that file…."

"Oh, right. Hold on."

I dashed back to the dining room and snatched the file from the table before returning to the living room. Jake had settled back down at the table and was working the corkscrew into the bottle, Edward was standing just inside the door.

"Here you go," I said, holding the file out to him.

"Thank you." He riffled through the file briefly before closing it back up.

"How's the studying going?" he asked.

"Slow. My final is tomorrow, though, so I'm in the home stretch."

"Great. That's great. Will you work during the day more when you're done for the summer?"

"That's the plan. Unless you have an objection…?"

"Why would he object?" Jake interrupted before Edward could answer. "I'm sure he enjoys having you around the office."

"Bella's an excellent assistant," Edward replied, "I have no objection to working around her school schedule."

_Since when_, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. If he had been this supportive originally, we might not be here right now.

"I'm sorry that we had the file here," I told Edward, "do you need anything else?"

"No, this was it. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck on your test."

"Thanks." I closed the door behind Edward and returned to the table where Jake was no longer eating.

"Done?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me. "I thought you were too busy for visitors today."

"I am. Edward just needed a file that we had here. He was only here for five minutes."

"If I wasn't here he would have stayed a lot longer."

"Well, you were here and he didn't stay."

Jake grunted again. He poured the wine and handed me my glass.

"Thank you."

We sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes, drinking our wine.

"Thanks for dinner," I said, finally, in an effort to break the silence. "I probably would have just had a sandwich or something if you hadn't stopped over."

I looked over at him when he didn't answer. He was staring at me intently. He leaned toward me slowly. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed to mine, softly at first and then with increasing pressure.

Jake's arms snaked around me and I slid my hands around his neck. He continued to kiss me, leaning in further. His hands traveled up and down my sides. He continued to press forward until our balance was upset and I fell back on the couch, Jake's heavy body lying atop me. His hands hesitated at my hips before slowly rising, this time under my shirt.

I stiffened slightly but Jake didn't notice. His hands continued to travel, pulling my shirt up in the process. When he reached the band of my bra, he ran his fingers along it lightly. When I didn't protest, he became more bold, allowing his thumbs to brush over my satin-clad nipples. My breath caught, but not in anticipation.

Misunderstanding my reaction, Jake groaned and slid his hands behind my back, quickly unhooking my bra.

"Jake, wait…" I tried to stall him.

"Shhh…" he hushed me. "I'll stop whenever you want. It's been two months, Bella. Let me show you how good we can be." He halted my protests with a searing kiss. His tongue plundered my mouth, running over my teeth, stroking my tongue.

His hands had returned to my breasts, under my loosened bra. He cupped my flesh gently, squeezing lightly, running his palms over my nipples

While his ministrations were not clumsy or unskilled, I didn't find them at all soothing. The more he touched me, the more tense I became. My thoughts whirled. Instead of the mindless bliss I should have felt, there suddenly wasn't enough room in my head for everything I was thinking.

I wrenched my mouth from his. Instead of stopping, he moved his lips to my neck and kissed me along the side of my throat.

"Jake, stop. No, I don't…Please. I'm not ready for this."

Jake released a shuddering sigh and I felt his body go limp on mine for a moment, before he slowly sat up.

"Don't tell me you're waiting for marriage," he said, more incredulously than cruelly.

"No, I just…I don't…"

"You don't what? You don't feel that way about me? What are we doing here, Bella? We're not kids. Either you want me or you don't."

"There's more to it than that."

"Like you're not over your ex yet?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah. Do you still have feeling for him?"

"It's not like that, Jake."

"Then tell me what it's like, Bella."

"I…I do like you, Jake, but as a friend. I thought…I thought if I spent more time with you, I'd come to feel about you the way you feel about me, but it's not happening. It's wrong of me to stay with you when I'm not as invested as you are. You should be free to find someone else."

"You're breaking up with me? I knew this would happen when you started working for him again. He's not good for you, Bella. He left you once, he'll leave you again."

I shook my head. Jake and I had never discussed my break up with Edward.

"Jake, Edward didn't leave me. I left him." I sighed. "I'm not the one for you, Jake. As long as you're with me, you're not looking for her. You should find her."

"I already did," Jake responded in a heavy voice.

Standing, Jake pulled on his jacket and walked slowly across the room. He looked so dejected I almost wanted to call him back. Almost. He paused when he reached the door.

"This doesn't have to be over, Bella," he said without turning to look at me. "If you change your mind…."

I swallowed so my voice wouldn't crack. "You'll be snatched up in no time, Jake. You're really quite the catch."

He chuckled mirthlessly, as he opened the door.

"Take care, Bells."

He stepped outside and closed the door softly behind himself.

"Bye, Jake," I whispered.

Angela came home an hour later to find me unmoving on the couch, silent tears still running down my face.

* * *

**A surprising number of you were all Team Jacob. Hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Well, well…Edward and Bella have dined together again. I swear it was serendipitous that the real Park Grill in Chicago serves a dessert they call "Cookies, Candy and Chocolate." It consists of two pieces of each confection. Perfect for sharing. *sigh***

**Did you recognize Bob, Jose and Harry? Hmmm?**

**Just to show you how even the smallest detail and suck up all your time, check out this article on button-stay collars I read to see if it was at all possible that Edward would be wearing a button-stay collar at work.**

**knol. google. com/k/understanding-the-men-s-button-down-collar#**

**Yeah, I'm a tad obsessive.**

**To answer your question…no, Kathleen does not know that Bella is once again working in Edward's office. Yet. She doesn't know yet. That'll be fun, right? *muahahaha***

**Fic recs – let them know that Ironic Twist sent you!  
****No Holds Barred by jayhawkbb and To the Highest Bidder by rainygirl1978**


	43. Plans

A few thank you. Thanks to the Twilight Fic Zone blog for rec'ing THTF. Also, thanks to the readers who nominated me for the Fandom People Awards. I received two honorable mentions for review replies and twitter hollabacks.

On that same note, Team THTF had a great showing. Kristi was awarded an honorable mention for the Protagonist Award; DRS received an honorable mention for the Grammar is my Bitch Award and LisaJ won the Telepath award, the Keepin' It Real award, the Inappropriate Love award and the You're the Inspiration award and received an honorable mention, to boot, for Epic Squeeeee.

Reader SumFun left me my 6000th review. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine 6000 reviews. This chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks to everyone who ever left a review for me.

As always thanks to my fantastic team: Kristi, LisaC, DRS and LisaJ.

**Chapter 43 – Plans**

**APOV**

Ben and I had spent a lovely Sunday together, but I needed to get home and get ready for work on Monday.

"Want me to walk you up?" he asked, when he pulled up to the curb in front of my apartment.

"No." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Bella's studying. The fewer interruptions, the better."

"Okay. See you tomorrow at work?"

"Lunch at one."

"Bye, hon. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I hopped out of the car and walked the short distance to the door quickly. I turned and waved to Ben as he pulled back out into traffic.

All thoughts of Ben and our wonderful day fled when I pushed open the door to my apartment and heard Bella sniffling on the sofa. I walked to her quickly.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Ang," she said morosely.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Is it school?"

Bella nodded and then shook her head.

"It is school?" I was confused. Bella shook her head. "It isn't?" Bella shook her head again.

"Yes," she replied, contradicting her head shake.

Giving up on getting a straight answer from her, I tried a different tact. "Did you have a problem studying? Bella, I think you'll do fine. You've been hitting the books hard."

"I didn't get as much study time today as I thought I would."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"Jake stopped over. He brought me dinner."

"Oh! Well, that was…nice." I knew Bella didn't want to be disturbed, but she had to eat. "Right?"

She shook her head no again. "Yeesss," she sobbed quietly.

I sighed.

"Bella, just tell me what happened," I begged, exasperated.

Sitting up, Bella reached for a paper napkin that was lying on the coffee table. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"I was studying and texting with Jake. He was bored and wanted to spend time with me."

"Did you tell him you were studying?"

"Yeah. Eventually, he stopped texting. Then, Edward called."

"Edward?" I was surprised. Then a feeling of dread took root in my stomach. This didn't sound good.

"Yeah, he was at work, looking for the Stinson file. He said he called you…?"

I pulled my phone from my pocket and powered it up. Sure enough it showed two missed calls from Edward.

"Anyway, he wanted the file and asked if he could come get it. I told him yes."

"But why are you so upset?" I asked, still wondering how she came to be crying on our couch.

"Right after Edward called, Jake showed up with Chinese food. We were talking and eating. I went to the kitchen to get glasses for the wine when Edward showed up. Jake answered the door."

I can imagine the look on my face. My eyes were wide, and I had to make an effort to keep my mouth closed and not ask the question that was begging to be asked. Bella looked at me and shook her head.

"Nothing happened. Edward apologized for disturbing us, took the file and left."

"Then…?"

"After he left, Jake wanted to, you know…get close."

Normally, I'd grin and look forward to a little girl talk at this point, but judging from the state Bella was in when I found her, things didn't turn out well. Bella had paused and was looking out the window. I waited while she gathered her thoughts. When she didn't continue I prompted her.

"It didn't go well?"

Bella shook her head. "It didn't go at all. First, he accused me of still being hung up on Edward, which we both know is nonsense since I was never hung up on him in the first place." Despite my concern for Bella, that statement caused me to do a mental eye roll. Bella continued, "Then, he said we'd been together for two months, and I should let him show me how good we could be together. The thing is, he's right. We're adults; after two months it isn't so strange that he'd have…expectations." She sighed.

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "I just don't feel it, you know? I don't think of Jake that way. He's funny and I enjoy spending time with him, but I just don't like him that way."

"Was he mad?"

"Not really mad. Disappointed, I think. I told him it wasn't fair of me to monopolize his time when I didn't want him like that."

"You broke up?"

She nodded.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

She sighed again. "Don't be sorry. It was the right thing to do. I just feel bad. He was hurt. He said I was the one he was looking for."

I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her, giving her a comforting squeeze. We sat there quietly for a few minutes until Bella heaved another sigh, this one lighter, more resigned.

"You should go to bed," I told her.

"Yeah, let me just get my stuff out of the dining room."

I sat back while Bella gathered her notes and books, and made her way to her room.

"'Night, Ang. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"'Night, Bella." I listened as her door closed before heaving a sigh of my own. This whole situation was so screwed up. I thought back to the phone conversation I had while Edward and Bella were out to lunch with the potential new customers last week.

"_Mr. Cullen's office, Angela speaking."_

"_Angela, it's Kathleen Snow. Where's Edward? He's not answering his office phone and his cell is going right to voicemail."_

"_Edward is at a lunch meeting, Dr. Snow."_

"_With whom? He didn't mention a lunch meeting to me last night."_

_I froze. "With whom?" she wanted to know. I didn't know if Dr. Snow knew Bella was back in the office, but I certainly wasn't going to mention it unless she did first. "Uh, it wasn't previously scheduled. He left on very short notice."_

_Frosty silence met my explanation. I waited. Finally, she gave an irritated huff._

"_Well, let him know I called, will you?" _

"_Certainly, Dr. Snow."_

_I gave the message to Edward when he returned to the office. He and Bella both were practically giddy with excitement over the contact they had made. I hadn't seen Edward that happy in the weeks since Bella quit. The two of them were going over the details of the lunch, rehashing who said what. Bella asked a few questions and they shared a laugh over something one of the men said. I almost hated to break up their cozy chat, but it was time for me to leave. I handed Edward Dr. Snow's message. He glanced down at it and I could see a change come over him. He quickly turned on his phone and checked his missed calls. _

"_Um, I'm sorry," he apologized to Bella, "I need to return this. Thank you again, for coming. It was good to have another set of ears to listen to what was being said."_

"_You're welcome. I should get back to work, anyway."_

_Bella went to her desk as Edward went into his office._

"_Angela, I know you need to go, but do you have a minute to show me that spreadsheet?"_

_I had spent about ten minutes, going over what Bella needed to do this evening, when Edward came out of his office, all traces of his previous lightness gone. He bid us both a cool goodnight before getting on the elevator and leaving._

Something was going to have to give. I was afraid that "something" was once again going to result in Bella leaving the office. There was not anything going on between Bella and Edward, but Kathleen Snow didn't seem like the type of woman who'd stand idly by while her boyfriend reconnected with his ex. I just hoped that when she did find out, Edward would be able to control the situation.

**EPOV**

Spending the weekend at work was something I didn't make a habit of, preferring to work late during the week. With Bella in the office, I was making an effort not to stay late, but that was putting me behind in my work, especially since the office was running more efficiently now. Things were piling up.

Kathleen was working this weekend so it was the perfect opportunity to dig in and get caught up. I got a lot done on Saturday, making a sizeable dent in the work I had waiting for me. I figured I'd get out after just a few hours on Sunday, so didn't rush in early. The weather was unseasonably warm, and the Ducati had been mothballed since fall. I dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt before digging my new leather jacket from the closet. I hadn't worn it since Bella gave it to me, but thought that my first ride of the season was a good time to break it in.

Riding to work was exhilarating. It took all I had to not just blow off the work waiting for me and head out of town to ride for a few hours.

Dragging myself to my office, I got frustrated when I couldn't find the file I needed to wrap things up. I called Angela, but her phone went right to voice mail. I tried again a little while later but it went right to voicemail again. I was irrationally annoyed. It was Sunday, after all, and she was under no obligation to respond to me even if she had her phone on. Taking a deep breath, I contemplated just calling it a day. The weather was wonderful, and the prospect of a ride outside of town was almost too enticing.

I decided that I'd give Bella a call and if she didn't answer, or didn't know where Angela was, I'd take it as a sign from fate to cut loose and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Surprisingly, Bella answered my call on the first ring.

"I told you, I need to study!" Her unconventional greeting left me a bit surprised.

"Bella?"

"Edward! Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were J…someone else." I frowned, realizing I might be disturbing her.

"Am I interrupting something important?"

"No. I'm just studying for my final tomorrow," she explained. I winced. No one knew better than me how important her school work was to her.

"I won't keep you then. I was just wondering if you could get in contact with Angela. I need to ask her something, but she's not answering her phone."

"She must have turned it off. She's out with Ben. Should I tell her to call you?"

"No. I'm in the office and can't find the hardcopy file of the Stinson account. I made some changes and wanted to pull the pages with the old data."

"I'm sorry, the hardcopy is here," she explained. "Angela and I have been bringing work home on the weekends to help with the backlog."

That was a surprise, I had no idea they were working from home.

"If you tell me which pages…?" she continued. I sighed, there was no point in her digging through the file, I needed to see it.

"I really need to look through it," I explained. "I know that there are some receipts in there I could use to justify the changes to the board." I wondered if she'd be upset if I went to get it. "Are you going to be home for awhile?"

"Um…yeah, I'll be here all day."

"Would you mind if I stopped by to pick up that file?" I asked. "I'll be in and out so as not to disturb you for too long."

"That's fine."

"Okay, I'll see you shortly," I told her.

After hanging up, I took stock of what still needed to be done, gathering what I'd need to finish my work on the Stinson file at home. My growling stomach reminded me I should grab something to eat as well. Pulling on my jacket and grabbing my helmet, I made my way to the garage. I grinned as I mounted my bike, remembering my promise to take Bella for a ride in the spring. Kathleen had already made her position on motorcycles clear. She'd seen the results of too many accidents during her time in the ER. She'd never ride with me.

I wondered if Bella would still be willing.

Shaking off the slightly inappropriate conjecture, I headed towards Bella's apartment, stopping at a street vendor for a delicious meal of dubious origins.

I took a circuitous route, enjoying the power of the bike between my legs and the warmth of the sunshine on my face, but arrived at Bella's just over an hour after I called. Parking my bike, I pulled off my helmet and entered the building.

I thought about the last time I was here: New Year's Eve. Bella and I had already been fighting then, about her going back to school and working for my mom – two activities that would make her less available to perform her duties for me. Looking back with the perspective of someone who was now in a safe relationship, one where I knew I was wanted, I could see Bella's point of view more easily.

Thinking about Kathleen while I walked down the hall to Bella's apartment gave me an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. Or maybe it was the street vendor's wares. I knocked on Bella's door and waited for her to open it.

I shouldn't have been surprised when it wasn't Bella who opened the door. Jacob Black swung the door wide, and stood looking at me with a suspicious face.

"Cullen?"

"Ah, good afternoon, Jacob, Bella's expecting me."

"She is? She didn't mention it."

Instead of waiting for me to respond, Jacob called out to Bella without taking his eyes off me, "Bells, you've got more company!"

Jacob didn't invite me in or say anything more; he just stared at me with a slight frown on his face. Not that it mattered, but he had no problem helping my girlfriend move when I wasn't there, yet now he was mad that I stopped by while he was actually here?

"Hey Edward, why don't you come in," Bella offered, as she bounced into the room putting two wineglasses down on the coffee table.

Seems I _was_ interrupting.

"Thanks, Bella." I stepped into the apartment and took in the cozy scene before me. Jacob had gone back to the couch and was ignoring me, with what looked like the end of a meal of Chinese food set before him.

My thoughts immediately went back to the Chinese food we'd shared in my office when Bella first started: garlic green beans, lo mein and egg drop soup. I was about to ask for the file so I could excuse myself when Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"You rode the Ducati?" I thought about the promised ride. So much for that.

"Yeah, the weather is finally comfortable enough to take her out for a ride." I wasn't proud of what I said next. "The jacket is great, by the way. Thanks again." A little payback for Jacob's stunt when Bella moved.

"You're welcome." She blushed and I had to cover my grin.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. "We were just going to open a bottle of wine."

Feeling that I had done enough damage for one day, I declined.

"No thank you, I didn't mean to interrupt; I just need that file…."

"Oh, right. Hold on." She left the room and quickly returned. Jacob ignored me during her brief absence.

"Here you go,"

"Thank you." I opened up the file quickly to make sure what I needed was there. I felt I should acknowledge that I was interrupting her schoolwork.

"How's the studying going?"

"Slow. My final is tomorrow, though, so I'm in the home stretch."

"Great. That's great," I said enthusiastically. "Will you work during the day more when you're done for the summer?"

"That's the plan. Unless you have an objection…?"

Jacob rudely interrupted her. "Why would he object?" I'm sure he enjoys having you around the office." The innuendo was not subtle, and I felt I needed to make our boundaries clear.

"Bella's an excellent assistant; I have no objection to working around her school schedule." Oddly, it was the truth. I was starting to feel a little foolish about my past behavior.

"I'm sorry that we had the file here," Bella said. "Do you need anything else?" It was obvious I was being dismissed.

"No, this was it. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck on your test."

"Thanks." She shut the door quietly behind me as I made my way down the hall. Summoning the elevator, I rubbed my stomach again.

Damned street food.

**JPOV**

I could feel my face flame as I walked from Bella's apartment. In my heart, I knew I'd given her enough time to make a decision. If she wasn't feeling me after two months, two more wouldn't make a difference.

I _knew_ she was into me. She was usually happy and open when we were together. My jab about her waiting for marriage was really a low blow. There's no way she was with Cullen for four months unless they were sleeping together. Guys like him weren't the hand-holding, cheek-kissing kind. The fact that he was eyefucking her while I was standing there was more evidence of that.

Frustrated, in more ways than one, I slammed my Audi into gear and tore away from the curb in front of Bella's apartment. I sped aimlessly for a bit before heading into the park.

I parked across two handicapped spots, not caring about the consequences and started walking the paths. The park was crowded, full of kids and families and skateboards and bikes and kites and picnics and the whole bit. Everyone was out enjoying the unseasonable beautiful day.

I stared at all the women I passed, comparing them to Bella. This one's hair was the same color. That one's eyes were sort of shaped the same. This one's cheekbones cut across her face in just the same way. That one had the same little crease between her eyes—which made me wonder what she was worrying about…

Giving up, I wandered back to my car and slumped against the hood, playing with the keys. I was being punished, I knew it. I hadn't been in a serious relationship since I was seventeen. In the past ten years I dated a lot of women, many of whom made it clear they were looking for a commitment. Figures that the first one I was serious about wouldn't be serious about me.

"Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car."

It took me a second to realize that the voice was talking to me, and then another second to decide to raise my head. A familiar-looking girl was staring at me, her expression kind of anxious. I knew why I recognized her face–I'd already scoped out this one. Her eyes were the same color as Bella's. She had bronze curls that hung to her waist and spoke in a clear high soprano.

"If you're feeling that remorseful over boosting the car," she said, smiling, "you could always turn yourself in."

"It's mine, not stolen," I snapped. My voice sounded horrible—like I'd be crying or something. Embarrassing.

"Sure, _that_'ll hold up in court."

I glowered. "You need something?"

"Not really. I was kidding about the car, you know. It's just that…you look really upset about something. Oh, hey, I'm Lizzie." She held out her hand.

I looked at it until she let it fall.

"Anyway…," she said awkwardly, "I was just wondering if I could help." She shrugged.

I sighed. "I don't need any help. She's not here."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Me, too," I muttered.

I looked at the girl again. Lizzie. She was pretty. Nice enough to try to help a grouchy stranger who must seem nuts. Why couldn't she be the one? Nice girl, pretty, and sort of funny. Why not?

"This is a beautiful car," she said. "Hydraulic assist rack-and-pinion steering, front and back double aluminum wishbone suspension…"

Nice girl _who knew cars_. Wow. I stared at her face harder.

Why not?

"How's it drive?" she asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I told her before pausing. "Want to take a ride?"

She grinned, clearly pleased to have dragged a halfway civil response out of me.

"I'm Jake," I told her, holding out my hand. She looked at it until I let it fall. Turnabout is fair play, I guess.

"Uh, so you wanna? Take a ride? With me?"

She smiled broadly before answering. "Why not."

* * *

**APOV**

"Edward Cullen's office, Angela speaking…."

"Good afternoon Angela, this is Mary from Bob Banner's office. Mr. Banner would like to arrange dinner with Mr. Cullen."

"I'm going to transfer you to Bella. Bella handles Mr. Cullen's calendar."

"Thank you."

I put the call on hold and looked over at Bella, who was engrossed in her work.

"Bella, someone named Mary is calling from Bob Banner's office. She wants to set up a dinner with Edward."

Bella smiled broadly. I knew that this meant good things for CE and she did, too. Bob was one of the three men she and Edward had had lunch with last week.

Clearing her throat, she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mary? This is Bella; I understand you want to schedule a dinner with Mr. Cullen."

I could see Bella tapping away at her keyboard as she brought up Edward's schedule.

"Hm? What? Oh! I'll have to check with Mr. Cullen…. Yes, yes, I see. I'm sure it will be fine. So when would Mr. Banner like to schedule dinner? Next Friday?" Her eyes widened and her mouth twisted as she looked over the schedule. I rose to my feet to get her attention. No matter what was already scheduled, this dinner could not wait! I nodded my head in an exaggerated fashion to tell her to accept, no matter what. She nodded back at me to let me know she understood. "Mr. Cullen is free next Friday. 6 o'clock? Perfect, I've got it. Thank you. Bye."

Bella sat quietly a moment after she hung up.

"Bella?"

She looked at up me, distracted.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. I just need to speak with Edward about this dinner."

"Now's a good time…." I encouraged her. She looked up at the office doors with uncertainty.

"Bella?"

"Right. Good time. Okay." She stood up and marched to the door. Opening it, she squared her shoulders and entered Edward's office.

**EPOV**

Bella walked into my office just before lunch. I smiled at her and she smiled back, hesitantly.

"What's up?" I asked, while both my assistants were welcome to come into my office as needed, neither made a habit of it. Her manner was setting off all kinds of warning bells.

"Bob Banner's office called…."

_Yes!_

"His assistant wanted to schedule a dinner."

"That's great! Clear my calendar for him. There's nothing that's more important than this possible deal right now."

"I know. Um…there are two things you should be aware of. First, he wants to do next Friday."

"Friday? Friday's fine….oh, wait."

"Yeah, next Friday is Dr. Snow's birthday. It was on your calendar."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"And the other thing?" I asked, wondering what could be worse than having to cancel on Kathleen on her birthday.

"He invited me, as well."

Aannndddd there's the other shoe.

I squashed my first three reactions, and decided professional detachment was the best way to go. However, before I could speak, Bella continued.

"I tried to beg off, to say that I'd have to ask you first, but Mary, his assistant, made it sound like Mr. Banner wasn't giving us an option. If you really don't want me there, then I'll come down with a terrible migraine or the flu or something."

"No, no, Bella, that won't be necessary. It's a business dinner. I'm sure Banner just feels comfortable with you because of our lunch last week. Negotiations like this, where the client holds all the cards, are delicate. More delicate than most. Normally, I'd never go into something like this alone, so having you there makes sense."

"I'm not sure I can contribute much…."

"It's not your business acumen that Bob is interested in." Bella raised her eyebrow at my statement and I realized how it sounded.

"No! No, he treats his business associates like his family. Having you there changes the tenor of the meal from one of cut-throat negotiations to something more friendly and casual, like we're partners already. It's important that we keep Bob comfortable. He's considering breaking his contract with one of our competitors to work with CE. We need to be sensitive to his way of doing things."

"Okay," she said, obviously still not convinced. "I need to get back out there." I nodded at her, already deep in thought.

Bella paused at the door.

"Flowers," she said, quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Flowers and then some sort of grand gesture. When you tell Dr. Snow you need to cancel on her birthday."

"Oh. Uh, thanks."

"And do it in person, not on the phone." She shrugged and quickly exited. I stared at the door a few moments after it was closed.

The flower and grand gesture suggestions were so Bella. She always had good ideas. Ideas that were down-to-earth, but still held a bit of magic.

I thought about Bob's decision to include Bella in our dinner. It was unlikely that he knew Bella and I had dated. Harry Greene had recognized her, though he couldn't place how, but Bob only commented on her contributions to the conversation at lunch last week. He saw what I saw, that Bella had a keen mind for business. It was what made her so successful at the Literacy Project as well.

Thinking about last week, I couldn't help but remember watching her loosening up during the ride to the restaurant. Bella had looked wonderful, very professional, when we got in the car with Demetri. My suggestions to help her look more relaxed probably came across as leering, but honestly it was purely business.

Until she took my advice.

It was hard not to remember the feel of her hair through my fingers when she pulled out the pins that held it up so it flowed loosely around her shoulders. It was hard not to remember the taste of her skin when she unbuttoned her collar, exposing the hollow at the base of her throat. It was hard not to remember the sight of her curves when she took off the jacket and sat beside me in just her blouse and skirt.

And now I was hard.

Fuck! What the hell was I doing? Bella didn't want me, she made that clear. Yes, we were getting along fine, within the confines of our professional relationship. Besides, I was with Kathleen now, a woman who did want me. Kathleen was a beautiful woman: strong and smart. Not that Bella wasn't. Surviving as she had before starting to work for me took a strong woman. She was so bright; everything she touched was better for her influence. There was no doubting she was beautiful.

I remembered her in the dress she wore on New Year's Eve, in the pajamas she wore when I woke up with her across my chest in the room we shared during the reunion, in that ridiculous Halloween costume…the gown she wore to the Gala and…naked in my shower the night we met.

God. I had hardly let myself remember our initial meeting, had almost convinced myself that I hadn't seen her naked and wet in my shower that night. But it was a lie, a lie I told myself and her when she asked what I had seen.

I groaned and pushed away from the desk. I wasn't proud, but my need was undeniable. I pressed the button on my intercom.

"Yes, Edward?" Angela answered.

"Hold my calls until further notice. I have some personal business to attend to."

Disconnecting before she answered, I walked into the bathroom. **

* * *

Kathleen and I didn't have plans today, but I was taking Bella's advice and stopping by her place to tell her in person that I was going to have to reschedule our plans for her birthday.

Kathleen had classic taste. Roses were her thing. My research into flower meanings had taught me that one gave yellow roses to say, "I'm sorry." Ringing her bell, I stood nervously on the stairs of her home. Her car was here, but it seemed to take her a long time to open the door.

"Edward! What a pleasant…."

She trailed off and her eyes widened when I held out the bouquet to her.

"What's this?" she asked. "Edward, they're beautiful."

"May I come in?"

"Oh! Of course," she said, taking the flowers from me and bringing them to her face to smell. I stepped past her into the foyer while she closed the door.

I hesitated to let her pass me, but instead she stopped next to me. Lowering the flowers, she put her hand on my shoulder and stretched up for a kiss. Her lips were cold, but warmed as we kissed. Knowing where this was leading, I broke off our contact. We needed to talk first.

Sliding my hand down her arm, I held her hand lightly as we walked into the kitchen. She pulled a crystal vase from the cabinet and ran some water into it. She arranged the flowers easily and I followed her as she carried it to the living room and placed the vase on the mantle.

"They are beautiful, Edward. What's the occasion?"

I hid my grimace as we sat down next to one another on the couch.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Of course not." She leaned in for another kiss. I deliberately kept it chaste.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Kathleen was getting to know me pretty well. Besides my nervousness at the upcoming conversation, my interest in anything sexual was lower than usual thanks to my lunchtime activity.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to rely on your understanding."

Kathleen sat back and stared at me, a slight frown on her face.

"Something came up and I won't be able to see you on your birthday."

Years of delivering bad news to patients and their families served her well. It was hard to know what Kathleen was feeling when she made an effort to keep herself expressionless.

"Can I ask why?"

"Of course. I told you about the problems Whelk is having. One of their customers, Bob Banner, requested a dinner meeting…."

"And it's next Friday?" she finished my sentence.

I sighed. "Yes. Babe, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." I wasn't looking at her so was surprised when she chuckled lightly. I looked up at her, surprise evident on my face.

"Look at you," she said. "You look so guilty, like you're standing me up to go on a date with someone else. Edward, I'm neither twelve nor unreasonable. I understand. _It's business_. I'm sure if there were any way out of it, you would be with me instead. We can do something on Saturday instead.

Relief flooded through me. All that worry for nothing. With my relief came a small wave of desire. I leaned into Kathleen, but lost my balance as she stood suddenly.

"Babe?"

Kathleen smiled sweetly at me. "Actually, Edward, I need to start getting ready. I have plans with my parents this evening."

"Oh, that's right. I knew there was a reason we weren't seeing each other today." I stood and drew her to me. She came easily and returned my kiss ardently, sliding her hand down my chest to my stomach and lower. I think she was surprised to find me "uninterested" in anything more.

"Goodnight, Kathleen. Have a good time tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight. Thank you again for the flowers."

I turned and let myself out, feeling better than I had been coming in. As I pulled away from her house, I thought about calling Alice to make sure that Bella had something appropriate to wear to dinner next week.

**KPOV**

When the door closed behind Edward I whirled around in anger. Damn him, making plans for a business dinner on my birthday. He was Edward Fucking Cullen. Everyone in Chicago bent over backwards to accommodate him. I patted myself on the back for keeping my cool, but right now every fiber of my being was screaming in anger.

My thoughts whirled a bit before an idea popped into my head that calmed me immensely. I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone. Pressing the buttons for the correct speed dial, I waited as the phone rang.

"Well, well…Kathleen. I thought you forgot all about me."

"I couldn't do that, now could I?"

"I should hope not. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was thinking about our agreement."

"You were, were you?"

"Yes, well, I'm tired of my payment hanging over my head. I'm ready to pay up. Next Friday?"

"That's your birthday, isn't it? What about lover boy?"

"We're celebrating on Saturday," I said, working hard to keep the anger and bitterness out of my voice."

"Well, then, I guess it's a date. Four Seasons, right?"

"You remembered."

"Only the best for you. Should I pick you up?"

"No, no, I'll meet you. How's seven?"

"Seven? That's early? Eager are we?"

"Hardly," I scoffed. "After all, Sam, this is just business."

* * *

Edward's "babes" in this chapter were strictly for wytchwmn75. She knows why.

Sorry about the confusion at the end of the last chapter. Bob Banner, Jose Molina and Harold Greene haven't appeared in the story before – they're just canon characters.

New rec time! Tunes with Tony Masen by Just4ALE is an extremely well-written mystery. IKR? How many actual mysteries are in the fandom? It's 17 chapters in and you'll be glued to your monitor while you read. There are fun references to 70s music that I guarantee you'll know and love. Go read Tunes with Tony Masen and tell ALE that Ironic Twist sent you!

** OK pervy h00rs, you wanna read it? Edward's *ahem* response to his "need" was killing the flow of the chapter. But I'm not about to deny those who are interested. I was going to offer it as a review reply and then realized that sending out a couple hundred copies of the scene would be impossible if I want to update in two weeks. So…I proudly introduce _The Bigger they Are_, a collection of outtakes from _The Harder they Fall_.

I've already posted the first two outtakes, one is the wrong turn ending from Chapter 27. The other is the review reply, which included Jasper's and Edward's conversation from the end of chapter 29. Oh! Also, the treat that was sent to reviewers of chapter 34. And, the two smutty fake chapters I posted for Christmas and Valentine's Day. By the time you've read this author's note, _The Bigger they Are_ will have been updated to include Edward's *ahem* response to his "undeniable need" in this chapter.

So check my profile for the link to _The Bigger they Are_. Put it or me on alert so that you'll know when I post the bits and pieces that don't make it into _The Harder they Fall_.


	44. The Smelly Brown Stuff Meets the

This one is dedicated to the quiet ones. I've seen a recent uptick in the number of story alerts/author alerts and favorites. While I respond to the reviews I can, many of you show your support just by choosing to put the story, or me, on alert. I thank you for your support and hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Chapter 44 – The Smelly Brown Stuff Meets the Whirling Blades**

**Previously on THTF…**

**Kathleen's POV, chapter 36:**

_It was with great frustration and no small part disgust that I reached out to my ex for help ferreting out Bella's background. That conversation went surprisingly well. Seems he had an ax to grind with Edward and was willing to help me if only to get back at him._

_"Well, Kate, I never expected to hear from you again."_

_"Stick it, Sam and don't call me Kate, you know I hate it."_

_"Fine, Kathleeeeen," he dragged my name out unpleasantly, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_

_"I need…help. I want to get some background information on someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"Isabella Swan." I heard Sam suck in a breath. He obviously knew who I was talking about. Sam and Edward had been frat brothers in undergrad. I didn't think Sam had any particular fondness for him, though._

_"That bitch who's dating Cullen?"_

_"You know her?"_

_"We've…met. What do you want to know?"_

_"Anything. Where she came from, where she went to school. Who her parents are…anything."_

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"From the tone of your voice, you'd like to screw with her as much as I want to."_

_"Yeah, well, I need more than that."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You."_

_I scoffed. "Please, Sam, we've been that route, I won't be with a guy who screws around on me."_

_"What do you mean, 'be with?' I'm just looking for a little fun. C'mon, Kathleen, no matter what, you have to agree that we were good together."_

Bastard.

_"Yeah, well, it couldn't have been that good if you felt the need to screw everything in a skirt in your office."_

_"None of them could hold a candle to you, babe. I just like variety. So what do you say, Doc? I get you what you need, and you give me what I need? Just one night."_

_"One night?"_

_"Yeah, you can wear that silver thing you have. I'll do that thing you like with my…"_

_"Fine. __If__ you get me what I want __and__ it's worth it, I'll agree to one night. But not in that man cave you call home. The Presidential Suite at the Four Seasons."_

_"You got it. Now tell me what you need…"_

**EPOV**

Dinner with Bob Banner at Seasons in the Four Seasons hotel could not have gone better. He was obviously smitten with Bella. I couldn't blame him. She simply sparkled all night, and I wasn't only referring to her sequined top.

Bob was very taken with her wit and business acumen. I never doubted that Bella had a head for business, but her ability to talk off the cuff about most topics was her greatest asset, and one I'd not had the pleasure of seeing in action.

"I've been doing business with Whelk a long time, you know. No offense to you, Edward. I know you offer a fine product, but Whelk has served our needs admirably for many years. No reason to change horses when the one I'm on is still running."

I was about to make my sales pitch off his metaphor when Bella interrupted.

"It's very sad, Bob. Business acquaintances can come to mean so much when the partnerships have been mutually beneficial."

_What the hell was she doing? She was going to convince him to stick it out with Whelk!_

"I'm not surprised you understand, Bella. It sounds like you're speaking from experience," Bob said, reaching over to pat her hand in a friendly fashion before I could interject.

"Yes, well, sadly, I had to end a business relationship that had been mutually beneficial when it was no longer serving my best interests. A girl's gotta' look out for herself."

I could feel my eyes grow wide. She didn't!

"You poor thing," Bob said. Bella had him eating out of her hand! Yeah, she used our prior business relationship to set him up, but at the moment I could only admire her ruthlessness in mining her own life to secure a business deal.

Bella let out a sigh that was just short of dramatic and smiled encouragingly at Bob, pushing him to continue. I narrowed my eyes at the scene before me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I saw a flash of panic in Bella's eyes. Her play for his sympathy was about to backfire. She was about to be forced to lie to maintain this conversation. She couldn't share the real details of our previous business relationship and retain Bob's respect. Suddenly, Bella's reasons for leaving me back in January made perfect sense. It was about respect and dignity, not about me.

Not about me. Huh…there was something I'd never considered.

Before Bella could perjure herself, I stepped in. "Bob, I think it's pretty obvious the incident was painful. I'd like to retain Bella's services, so let's move on, okay?"

Bella sat silently, eyes downcast.

"Of course! I'm sorry, Bella. Please ignore the ramblings of an old man. You just remind me of my daughter and it was a reflex reaction."

"Apology accepted," Bella said with a watery smile. Damn, she was good!

"So Bob," I interjected, "While I understand your reluctance to change horses, you have your own customers to consider. I know you value those relationships as much as you do those with your suppliers. Can we explore a partnership, perhaps on a small scale, to help you out?"

Before Bob could answer, Bella interrupted quietly, "Please excuse me, gentlemen."

Bob and I both stood as Bella did. She smiled and walked away from the table. I glanced at him while he watched Bella move away from us. His gaze held a certain fondness. I returned my eyes to her retreating form. Bella truly had a way about her. I should probably just go home and let her wrap this deal up for me. It was almost a given that she'd get a lot more from him than I ever would.

Bob cleared his throat, and I realized I was still staring after Bella, who was no longer visible.

"She's quite something," Bob commented. I could hear the unspoken question in his voice. While I liked the guy, I wasn't about to get into a discussion of my…our personal life with him. Still, he liked her, and I had to give some acknowledgement of his insinuation.

"Yes, yes she is. She's become quiet valuable to me in the last few months."

"Mmm…."

Thankfully, he let the subject drop, and we were engrossed in a technical discussion when Bella returned. She smiled and indicated we should continue as she began to eat the meal that had been delivered while she was gone.

Something was off. Bob liked her, but he didn't know her that well, no matter how much she reminded him of his daughter. Her smile was just a touch too bright, a tad too wide. _Something was bothering her._ I tried to catch her eye, but she kept her gaze fixed on her plate for the duration of our conversation. By the time she looked up she had managed to school her features into a natural and pleasant expression.

Bob and I fought good naturedly about the check before he "allowed" me to pick up the tab for dinner. We parted with a promise that his people would call our people next week. Bella and I watched as he made his way from the restaurant. As soon as we were sure he was gone, we allowed ourselves a polite exchange.

"Well, that went well," Bella started.

"Indeed it did, Ms. Swan."

"He truly does seem like a very nice man."

"Quite."

Then, the two of us burst out laughing long and hard as the stress of brokering the deal left us a little giddy. I know I pounded the table with my fist a few times, making the silverware jump while Bella covered her face with her napkin. A server stopped by "to make sure everything was alright," since we were disturbing the other diners in the fine establishment. He became less concerned with our deportment when I ordered a bottle of the 1997 Bollinger Blanc de Noirs Vieilles Vignes Francaises to celebrate.

The sommelier hurried over and made a show of opening the fine vintage and pouring for us. I'm sure he was disappointed when the two of us swilled the $400 champagne like it was tap water before getting up and making our way, unsteadily, towards the lobby.

We stopped to get our coats and continued our jaunt through the lobby. Bella stumbled, giggling, and I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her on her feet.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen," she gushed with a girlish simper.

We made our way to the valet and I handed my ticket to an older man…not some typical kid.

"Mr. Cullen," the older man said, pocketing my ticket, "can I call you a cab?"

The offer hit me and made me realize I was acting like some drunken frat boy. I certainly couldn't drive in my condition and offering to drive Bella, who was incapable of making an informed decision right now, was criminal.

"Yes, thank you,"

"Sir, perhaps you'd be more comfortable waiting in the lobby? I'll send one of the boys in for you when the cab arrives."

"Thank you."

I took Bella by the hand and pulled her behind me. She followed obediently, and we sat on a bench, just inside the door.

"Whattaya gonna' do witch yer car?" Bella asked. I sighed and pulled out my phone, and placed a call.

"Demitri, I need you to come get the Aston Martin. It's at the Four Seasons, at the valet. I'll leave them your name. Thank you." I startled as Bella slumped against me.

"Will you need a car to pick you up on Monday, sir?"

"No, no need," I replied, distractedly, trying to shift Bella to a more comfortable position. "I'll drive the Ducati in on Monday. Thank you again."

"Certainly, sir."

"Mmm…Dooo cah tee…" Bella mumbled as I put my phone in my pocket. I chuckled and slid my arm behind her to try to help her sit. Instead, when I removed the bracing my arm was providing, she slid down and laid her head in my lap. I was sure that had I been sober I'd be able to pull her back up, but as it was, I just patted her arm and let her lay there.

I closed my eyes and leaned heavily against the wall. Just a short minute later, it seemed, the valet was in front of me.

"Mr. Cullen, the car service is here."

"Car service?" I said uncomprehendingly.

The valet cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir, courtesy of Seasons management."

"Please pass on my thanks."

I sat back and gazed at Bella's head in my lap. She had pillowed her head on her hand. Her hair spilled between my slightly open thighs.

"Do you require assistance, sir?"

"Hm?" I looked up at the valet. "No, no," I assured him, "I've got her." The valet walked away, and I leaned down over Bella.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella? You need to wake up, love; it's time to go home."

"Mmm…?" She hummed and exhaled. I could feel the vibration on my thigh and suddenly regretted not letting the valet help me.

"Bella," I said, a little louder, but still quietly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?"

"C'mon, love. Time to get up. The car is waiting."

"We're not taking the Ducati?"

I chuckled again. "Not tonight."

She sat up. "Ohhh," she whined adorably. Her lower lip thrust out in a cute pout I just wanted kiss right off her face. We needed to get out of here. Now.

"We couldn't ruin your pretty dress on the back of a motorcycle, Bella."

"Ookaaay." She leaned on me and I put my arm around her. My buzz was wearing off, but Bella had matched me drink for drink tonight and she was much smaller than me. The valet opened the door quickly, and I helped Bella into the back seat of the car before turning and handing him a twenty.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, sir.

"Demitri Afton is coming for my car. He'll have id. Please make sure he has no trouble."

"Certainly, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied before sliding into the car next to Bella.

* * *

It wasn't too late when the car pulled up to Bella's apartment. I hoped that Angela would be home and still awake. Now I was faced with the dilemma of getting her up to her place.

"You'll wait for me?" I asked the driver.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. I might be awhile."

"I understand, sir. I'll be right here."

"Thank you."

The driver exited the car and came around to my side, holding the door open. I stepped out before ducking back in.

"C'mon, Bella," I entreated. "You're home. You need to go to bed."

She wasn't very responsive, and I sighed before biting the bullet. Sliding my arms around her waist, I pulled her to me before lifting her up in my arms. Her head was nestled against my chest, intimately, but that was still better than the car ride here, where she had breathed softly against my neck the entire way.

I pushed my way into her building and managed to press the button for the elevator. I prayed that Angela answered, because now there was no way I'd be able to get her keys from her purse unless I was willing to lay her down in the hallway.

The ride to her floor was uninterrupted, and I made my way easily down the hall. I managed to knock on the door. I was relieved at the sound of movement inside. I just hoped it wasn't her lug of a boyfriend waiting for her to come home.

The door swung open and there was a startled exclamation.

"Oh, Edward! Shit!" Angela greeted me. I was slightly offended until I realized she was in her pajamas and probably not thrilled to see me. Then she realized the situation I was in and her concern for her friend overrode her embarrassment. "Oh my God! Is she okay? What happened? Ben! Ben!" She stepped aside and motioned for me to enter.

Ben Cheney appeared, also dressed for bed.

"Bella?"

"She's fine," assured them, "she just had a little too much to drink." I stepped into the apartment and was heading for the couch when Angela stopped me.

"She's drunk?" Angela asked, incredulously. "I thought this was a business dinner. I can't believe she drank that much at a business dinner." Angela was rubbing her hands together in consternation.

"If I could just put her down…" I hinted.

"Oh! Of course. Just put her in her bed."

I walked into Bella's bedroom and laid her carefully on top of the duvet. She immediately sighed and turned on her side. The three of us filed out of her room, shutting off the lights and closing the door.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Angela began. "I can't imagine what possessed her to drink that much at a business dinner. I'll talk to her tomorrow…."

I held up a hand to stop her.

"Angela, it's fine. She only had one drink with dinner. After Bob Banner left, we celebrated our success. I'm afraid we both over imbibed."

"Oh." That stopped her. Then her eyes narrowed. "You drove her here?" she asked with an accusatory tilt to her head. I could see the mother bear side of Angela's usually calm demeanor.

"No, we took a car service. Actually, the car is waiting for me downstairs, so I have to go. Please, try to get Bella to drink something so she doesn't wake up too dehydrated."

"Okay. I'm glad the dinner went well."

"Thanks. I'll see you Monday."

"Goodnight, Edward. Thanks for making sure she got home okay."

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't usually work for the Literacy Project on Tuesdays, but both Edward and Esme were flexible. I ended up putting in a few extra hours in Edward's office on Monday. It was the least I could do for Angela after she played nursemaid to me on Saturday while I recovered from my champagne hangover.

Then again, perhaps I really overpaid for that service. Both Edward and Angela delighted in teasing me all day Monday.

Since I worked Tuesday morning at the Literacy Project it was just plain luck that I caught the call from Bob Banner's office when I walked in around one. After a pleasant exchange I transferred the call to Edward's office and allowed myself a minute of internal gloating before getting back to work.

I was up to my eye balls in spreadsheets a short time later. Every now and then I'd look over at the flashing light on my phone that indicated Edward was still on the Banner call with a small smile. That had to be good, I assumed. No one needed thirty minutes to tell you no.

Consumed as I was with my spreadsheets and thoughts of the Banner proposal, I didn't even look up when the elevator chimed. It wasn't until Angela stood suddenly that I realized anything might be wrong.

"Dr. Snow!" Angela exclaimed. The name got my attention immediately, and my head snapped up.

"Where is he, Angela?" Dr. Snow snapped, an ugly flush covering her face and neck. Her hands were full of what seemed to be tabloids. I sat in stunned silence as she stalked towards Angela's desk.

"He's on an important call and can't be disturbed, Dr. Snow."

I stood in case Angela and I needed to bar her entrance into Edward's office. Unfortunately, my movement brought my presence to Dr. Snow's attention.

"You!" she screeched, upon seeing me. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm working," I stammered, surprised by her sudden appearance and the ferocity of her attack.

"Working? Is that what they're calling it now?" she said with a sneer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said coolly. I didn't like her attitude.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted in a steady voice.

"I'm talking about this!" she yelled as she flung one of the tabloids at me. The pages came loose and fluttered all over my desk, making a mess. However, one page landed face up right in front of me. Plastered across the page was a photograph of Edward and me taken after dinner at the Four Seasons. I was lying down on a plush bench, my head pillowed on Edward's lap. He was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, his hand on my upper arm. The headline read "The Prince and the Pauper, Part Duex?"

"And this!" she continued, throwing another paper at me. This one had a picture of Edward and me walking together in the lobby of Four Seasons, and a headline asking, "The Return of Cinderbella?" I was leaning against him, and he had his arm around my waist.

"And this!" she screamed again, shoving a picture of Edward carrying me into my apartment building in my face. I'd had enough. If she wanted to discuss the pictures we could, but I wasn't about to let her assault me.

"Back. Off." I told her in my most menacing voice.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you whore. Well, I'm not going anywhere. He's not going to leave me for you, you little piece of white trash. I just hope you've had all your shots!"

I heard Angela suck in a shocked breath, but I felt strangely calm. I had nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing had happened between Edward and me that night, or any other for that matter. I stepped out from behind my desk.

"You listen to me, Doc-tor-Snow…" I growled through my teeth, punctuating her name by pointing my finger in her face. I was about to continue when the door to Edward's office flew open, and he stepped out, obviously enraged.

"What is going on out here…?" he shouted before stopped short and taking in the scene before him.

"Kathleen? What…?"

Edward had been the first to recover, but Dr. Snow was a quick second. She was in front of him in a matter of seconds. She delivered a resounding slap across his cheek. She was about to hit him again when his hand came up and grabbed her wrist.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly.

It was obvious that Edward had never told her that I was working for him again. I'm sure it was quite a shock for her, but for some reason I couldn't muster much sympathy.

"What was that for?" she repeated incredulously. "I come here after seeing _this_," she thrust one of the pictures at him, "only to find her here, claiming that she _works_ for you!" Edward looked at the paper she had shoved at him. I saw his eyes widen, but he recovered quickly.

"I can explain, Kathleen…."

"On my birthday, Edward! On my birthday!" Now she was just being dramatic. "You told me we couldn't be together on my birthday because you had a business dinner. I understood! Now I find out that you were out with _her_!" She flung her arm out and pointed an accusatory finger at me.

Something was fishy, and I felt it was time to speak up.

"Wait a minute…." I had seen Kathleen Snow in the lobby of the Four Seasons when I used the bathroom during dinner. I had assumed that Edward told her to meet him there for a birthday treat, since he couldn't spend the evening with her. Now I realized that wasn't the case.

"You shut up!" she interrupted me, rudely. "I got rid of you. You shouldn't even be here."

"Wait…?" "What…?" "What did you say?" Edward, Angela and I all spoke after Dr. Snow made her pronouncement. I could see her face freeze as she replayed in her head the words that had flown out of her mouth.

_She got rid of me?_ What exactly did that mean?

"Never mind that," she snapped before turning to Edward. "Why is she here? Do you really think it's a good idea to employ your exes, Edward?" she wheedled in a more conciliatory tone.

"No, wait…" I interrupted her again.

"I told you to shut up."

"I don't take orders from you. Explain something to me. I saw you in the lobby of the Four Seasons Friday night when I left the table to go to the bathroom. I assumed that Edward booked a room for the two of you as a birthday gift. I guess I was wrong."

"Kath?" Edward asked.

"Don't listen to her Edward. I wasn't at the Four Seasons on Friday. She's lying."

"No, it was you. You had Edward's Tumi wheeled carry on with you. That's why I thought he was planning on meeting you there. I'd recognize that bag anywhere. Edward loves it."

"Edward, don't listen to her," she whined.

"Let's say for a moment Bella is lying," Edward said. Angela sucked in another breath, but I recognized Edward's style of debate. He often seemed to agree with his opponents before pulling the rug out from underneath them.

"She is."

"Okay, but can you explain to me what you meant when you said you got rid of Bella?"

"I meant that _you_ got rid of her. I'm just so angry and hurt that I'm not speaking straight."

"I never got rid of Bella, Kathleen, and you know that. Bella left me. You and I have talked about this."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of Edward and Kathleen discussing our relationship.

Edward's reminder was met with stony silence. "Kath? Talk to me. What did you mean when you said you got rid of Bella?" he asked softly

"She's not good enough for you, Edward," Dr. Snow whispered, though she may as well have shouted it for how loud it sounded in the otherwise silent room. Angela snorted, earning herself a dirty look.

"What did you do, Kathleen?" he repeated, quietly.

"Nothing. I…." she stuttered. I could see her eyes shifting back and forth quickly.

"What did you do?"

Silence.

"Tell me!" Edward thundered suddenly, his voice reverberating in the large space.

"Fine! You want to know what I did? I saved you from looking like a fool, Edward. Did you think it would stay a secret forever? Golden boy genius, Edward Cullen, Chicago's Most Eligible Bachelor dating a maid, the cleaning woman? Going out with me earned you back your reputation. You should be thanking me. You should be with someone like me, not someone like _her_." The way she spit the last word made it sound like a growl. "The fact that she ran after seeing those pictures of us should tell you that she doesn't have what it takes to be part of a high profile relationship."

Edward scowled. "I never mentioned that it was the pictures of us that upset Bella, Kathleen. I didn't want _you_ to feel responsible for _our_ breakup. I just told you that she broke up with me. How did you know it was the pictures? Unless…unless it was _supposed_ to be the pictures. But that could only mean you knew the pictures were being taken. The tabloids couldn't tell me who sent the photos because there was never a request for payment. Who would send damning photos like that to a tabloid and not ask for money? Someone who stood to gain more from their silence than they did from money they could make."

"Who took the pictures, Kathleen?"

"I have no idea," she spat.

"I think you do." Edward's eyes widened. "Sam. Sam was there that night."

"Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Sam is Kathleen's ex," Edward explained. "Why would Sam help you get between Bella and me?"

Seeing that it was a lost cause, Kathleen finally confessed, her words dripping with malice. "Sam hates Bella as much as he hates you. Something about your fraternity reunion and his broken collarbone. He was more than happy to dig into your little girlfriend's background and get word to the tabloids." She continued to twist the knife. "I had to promise to sleep with him to get him to take the pictures, though. That's what I was doing at the Four Seasons on Friday night. Yeah, that's right. I slept with him on Friday and then with you on Saturday."

A look of disgust flitted over Edward's features before being replaced with a stony look. I felt my own lips twist in distaste.

"You have some nerve coming in here and playing the girlfriend scorned, then, don't you?" Edward asked, refusing to rise to the bait.

Kathleen didn't answer. "There must be a reason. Is it possible that Bella and I weren't the only ones caught on film? Were the paps still hanging around in the lobby when you and Sam came down in the morning? Did someone recognize you and take your picture as well? Were you hoping that the best defense would be a strong offense? That if you made enough noise I wouldn't notice your indiscretion?"

Again she didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter," Edward sighed. "This," he gestured between himself and her, "is over."

"Edward…" She reached for him.

He stepped back to avoid her touch. "No, Kathleen, don't. Just don't. I want you to leave. Quietly. Don't make me call security up here."

Kathleen scowled. "You're making a mistake," she told him.

Edward sighed heavily, shrugged and shook his head. "Just another one to add to the list," he said.

Kathleen dropped the rest of the magazines on the coffee table before turning and stalking to the elevator. The three of us stood and watched as she punched the button. The door opened immediately.

"Kathleen?" She turned, a hopeful look on her face. "I do want the Tumi back. Bella's right. It's my favorite."

* * *

So, now we have a single Bella and a single Edward. Choruses of "Ding, Dong the Witch is Dead," can be sent to me via review. Thank you. Whattaya' think will happen next? Is he going to try to institute their previous arrangement? Oh, wait! Edward has no idea that Bella is single, does he.

I was asked by Sandy, over at Southern Fanfiction Review, to write an Edward-centric Christmas one-shot. I have already written it, and though it is not at all related to THTF's E&B, I think you'll like it. There's smut! I'll post the link with the next chapter of THTF.

In the meantime, I hope you'll visit the Twilighted thread. You can hit me up on twitter (at)ironictwist67.


	45. Back to the Future

As always, many thanks to my team: Kristi, LisaC, Mel and LisaJ.

**Chapter 45 Back to the Future**

**EPOV**

I returned to my office after Kathleen left. Instead of sitting at my desk, I went to the bar, poured myself a Scotch and walked over to the couch. I placed my drink on the coffee table and lay down, throwing my arm over my eyes to ward off the glare from the lights.

I felt…I felt…drained.

But in a good way.

It was almost as if being with Kathleen was like having a stopper in a sink. It kept the water in, but eventually you needed to let it out. Being with Kathleen got me through a hard time, but I was ready to let it go.

When Bella broke up with me in January, I felt like a crushing weight was holding me down. It had been the same with Jessica. But Kathleen just made her way out of the office and I felt emptier. No, not emptier. Lighter.

Lighter, and slightly disgusted. I'd have to call my dad and make arrangements for an STD test. That would be a fun conversation. I never had sex without protection, something Kathleen and I agreed upon, but condoms failed. Better safe than sorry.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, without taking my arm off my face.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Angela," I answered without looking.

"Do you need me to stay? It's almost four and I was going to leave, but if you need me…?"

"No, no, that's fine. You go. Um, what time is Bella here until tonight?"

"Nine."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

I laid there thinking about nothing. And everything. Weariness crept over me as the room dimmed, imperceptibly at first, and then more noticeably. It seemed like days later, but was only hours that another soft knock came.

"Yes?" I called out, my voice hoarse from disuse. I listened as the door clicked open.

"Edward," Bella said, stepping into the office, "it's a little after nine. I'm done for the day. I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. Despite the rest, I felt tired. I reached over and grabbed the Scotch I had poured hours ago and drained it.

"Would you sit for a moment?" I asked her, indicating the seat next to me.

She walked towards me slowly and sat gingerly at the end of the couch. I stood up.

"Would you like a drink?"

She shook her head. I walked over to the bar and put my empty glass down before returning to her. I sighed.

"I owe you an apology." Silence.

"No, actually, I owe you so much more. Bella, the scene with Kathleen today made me realize something. When you left m…your job, both times, I was so wrapped up in myself that I wasn't able to see your point of view. I wasn't even able to realize that there was another point of view, besides my own. I was selfish and short-sighted. I know this apology is inadequate and long overdue, but…I'm sorry. Both for my actions, which caused you to quit, and my failing to respect and understand your decisions."

I looked at her for the first time since sitting down. She was staring at me warily. I shrugged at her and gave her an embarrassed half-smile.

"I'm not sure what to say," she offered.

I shrugged again. "Don't say anything. I just felt that I should put the apology out there. Let you know that I understand now, why you did what you did. We don't have to speak of it again."

Bella sighed and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm not blameless," she murmured.

"What?" I asked, not sure I heard her right. It was her turn to shrug.

"I'm not completely blameless. Perhaps if I were a little more self assured, I could have spoken to you like an adult, instead of just running away when the going got tough. Knowing now that the pictures were a set up I feel doubly foolish. If I had listened to you maybe we wouldn't be where we are today."

I chuckled mirthlessly as I let myself imagine, for a moment, exactly where we could be if we hadn't broken up four months ago.

"I could use that drink now," Bella said.

I stood up and walked to the bar. I poured her a glass of wine before refreshing my Scotch and bringing both glasses to the couch. We clinked glasses.

"Cheers," she said morosely.

"To what might have been," I replied. Bella smiled sadly before sipping her drink. We sat in silence a few more minutes before Bella got to her feet.

"I'm going to go."

"Do you need a ride? It's dark. You shouldn't take the bus."

"No, I have a ride. Thanks, though."

Oh, that's right. Jake. _Her boyfriend_.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You should go home, too. It's late."

"Nah, I have to get started on the board presentation for the work we're going to be doing for Banner."

"Well, don't stay too late. Goodnight."

"Night."

Bella left, and I walked back to my desk, pulling out my cell. Dialing, I listened as the phone rang three times before my mom answered.

"Hi, Mom."

"Edward, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sorry to call so late."

"Nonsense. I always love hearing from you."

"Yes, well, is Dad there? I need to ask a favor." I heard her call my father to the phone.

"Certainly, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." I didn't really want delve into the details with my mother, but she'd find out sooner or later. It was best I just told her now. "Kathleen and I broke up."

"Oh!" She sounded more surprised than I thought she would considering the pictures that were all over the tabloids today. "I'm sorry, sweetheart.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. I just need to talk to Dad."

"Here he is." She handed the phone to my father.

"Hello, son."

"Hi, Dad. I need a favor."

"What's that?"

Taking a deep breath I just dove right in. "I need a script to be tested," I told him vaguely before deciding it was time to grow a pair and just be honest. "For STDs. I need to be tested for STDs."

My father cleared his throat and I could hear him close a door. He must have walked away from my mother while we were talking.

"Well, as a physician my answer is absolutely. I'll write one right now. As your father, however, I'd like to ask why."

I sighed. "Let's say I just discovered my last monogamous relationship…wasn't."

"Your last…? I know it's none of my business, but are you talking about Kathleen? Or Bella?"

"Why do you ask?" My father wasn't a voyeur. There was probably a good reason.

"While getting tested right away is a good idea, some infections take weeks or even months to come back positive. If you are concerned about Bella then enough time has passed, but…."

"No, not Bella."

My father made a sound of acknowledgement before moving on. "I have the script. Will you come by and pick it up?"

"Tomorrow. It's getting late and I have some work to finish."

"Okay, I'll write up another and date it for six weeks from now, as well."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. And, if you don't mind me saying so…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's for the best."

"Well, goodnight, son."

"Night, Dad."

* * *

**BPOV**

Angela texted me to let me know she was waiting downstairs as I walked out of Edward's office. She and Ben had gone out to dinner and spent some time shopping until it was time to pick me up.

"Thanks, Ang," I said, when I got into her car.

"No problem."

We rode in silence for a few moments before Angela spoke up.

"So, today was…interesting."

I sighed heavily. I know that she wanted to talk about what had happened, but I wasn't sure it was appropriate.

"Mmm…" I answered noncommittally.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella! You must have something to say about it!"

"I don't know. I mean, you saw it, I saw it. It was ugly. And personal. Neither of us needed to know those details."

"I can't believe she just blurted out that she was sleeping with her ex. Gross."

"Ang…" I warned. I really didn't want to discuss it. While I theoretically knew Edward was sleeping with Kathleen, talking about it made it all too real.

"Fine. I'm disappointed in you, Bella. There's no one else I can talk about this with. I signed an NDA!"

"You'll survive."

"Yeah, but I won't like it." She said this with a theatrical pout that I knew was fake. Chuckling, I shook my head.

We drove on in silence, but I could tell that Angela wasn't quite through yet. We made it home in short order. I went to my room to change, emerging a few minutes later to brew up a cup of chamomile before going to bed.

Angela was already in the kitchen.

"Edward mentioned starting a board presentation for the new Banner account," I told her. I guess we'll be busy the rest of this week."

"Mmhmm."

"You mentioned that Ben's birthday is coming up. Any special plans?"

"No."

Two barely there answers. I knew exactly what she was trying to do. "Enough Angela. I don't want to talk about it. The silent treatment isn't going to change my mind." I poured some fresh water in the kettle and set it on the stove.

"But Bella!" she whined.

"But Bella, nothing," I insisted. "There's nothing to talk about. She cheated on him, he broke up with her. End of story."

"Yeah, but what does that mean for you two?"

I was startled. This wasn't the direction I thought this conversation would go.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not seeing anyone…he's not seeing anyone. You don't actually work for him anymore. I mean, you work in his office, but you work for me. He's not your direct report anymore than he's Ben's. Sure he could fire you, but that whole 'sleeping with your boss' thing doesn't really come into play. I mean, I like you and all, but you're not my type." Angela said this last with a grin.

I frowned.

"Angela…."

"Just think. You two can go out together now. I know you still have feelings for him. You talk in your sleep, remember."

I can't believe I was still talking about Edward when I slept.

"You can hardly hold my dreams against me." I took a mug from the cabinet and added a teabag.

"So you admit-Edward is your dream."

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that what you hear me say in my sleep isn't real. They're just dreams."

"Yep. You've known the guy seven months and dream about him. I've known him a couple of years and he's never popped up in _my _nocturnal musings."

"That's just because you've been obsessed with Ben since the dawn of time."

"And you're obsessed with Edward."

"I'm not."

"I'm calling bullshit, Bella. I love you like a sister and I'm going to talk to you like one. Jacob Black is hot as hell and he was head over heels in love with you. After being together for weeks, you broke up with the guy when he tried to steal second. The only logical explanation was that you were still too wrapped up in Edward to let yourself get close to Jake."

"That not the only possible explanation."

"Fine, then explain it to me."

"Jake and I didn't…click." The kettle started whistling, so I turned off the heat and poured the boiling water over the tea bag.

Angela snorted. "How could you have clicked? You wouldn't even give him access to the girls," she deadpanned, gesturing to my breasts.

I rolled my eyes. "Enough, Ang…."

Her eyes grew wide, suddenly. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

"What? No! Why would you even ask?"

"Cause it would explain why you wouldn't sleep with Jake even though you and Edward were broken up. Frankly, Bella, I can't imagine another reason. Even if he was dumb as a sack of rocks, I would've tapped that. He's a fine looking guy."

"I'm sure Ben would be thrilled to hear that. Maybe I'm just not into casual sex. Ever think of that?"

"But with Jake it wouldn't have been casual! You went out for almost two months!"

"It wouldn't have been right." I practically yelled the words at her.

"Why not?" She yelled back.

"Because I wasn't over Edward, okay?" I yelled, finally breaking down. Angela eyes got wide as I spewed everything I'd been keeping inside.

"Dammit, Ang…. I broke up with him because of those stupid pictures and they weren't even real. We were set up and fell for the whole thing. Edward and I had talked. We were going to try…when I didn't have to work for him anymore. Then I saw those pictures and all I could think was that he didn't mean it. Why should I wait around just to get my heart broken? I was rash and foolish and blew it."

I was proud that I didn't cry, but my eyes were prickling with the effort of holding my tears at bay.

"I don't want to talk about this." I picked up my mug. "I'm going to bed." I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Angela said in a small voice.

I didn't want to fight with Angela. Suddenly exhausted I answered, "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Going to my room, I climbed right into bed, leaving my mug on the nightstand. I stared out the window, but sleep came quickly.

* * *

**EPOV**

My brother barged into my office exactly one week after Kathleen and I split up.

"Hey, man!" he started.

I cocked an eyebrow at his intrusion before sitting back and waving to the chair in front of my desk. I wouldn't change a thing about Emmett and that includes his inappropriateness.

"So," he started, once he settled down in the chair, "less than three weeks!" He waggled his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Your birthday, E. The big three-oh. What's it gonna' be? Poker night with the guys and strippers? Bahama Mamas on Guana Beach and strippers…?"

I interrupted him before he could continue.

"No strippers, Emmett, and no big plans. I'll probably just have dinner with Mom and Dad. If you and Rose want to come we can go someplace nice. That new sushi place is supposed to be…" I trailed off as I took in Emmett's stunned expression.

"What?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're turning thirty, not seventy. You've got to live it up." He snapped his fingers. "I know!"

I didn't even try to interrupt him. It was better to let him have his say and send him away than to try to argue.

"Vegas! Poker, Bahama Mamas, and strippers all in one convenient location!"

"Emmett…."

"It'll be a blast. I bet Jasper and Alice would be up for it—"

"No. No, no, no. I refuse to be the fifth wheel at my own birthday celebration."

"Okay, so we've established the venue, it's just the guest list that has your panties in a wad."

"No we haven't…. No. Wait." I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Guest list…? No, Emmett, no. This isn't a good time for me to be away. The Banner proposal is due in two weeks."

"Yeah, so you'll be ready for a vacation once that's been presented."

I sighed. "I don't want to go to Vegas, Emmett."

"Why not? A Vegas vacation can be anything you want it to be. Gambling, chilling at the pool, good food—even sushi— pretty girls in skimpy clothes…." He trailed off before coming up with the stupidest thing I've ever heard him say. "Bring Bella, and then you won't be the fifth wheel."

His ridiculous notion stunned me into silence. I look up at him to see if he was deliberately fucking with me. He seemed sincere.

"I can't even begin to list how many things are wrong with that idea," I told him. He looked genuinely confused.

"It's not like you can't get her the time off…."

"Her schedule. That's what you think my problem is with the idea? That she hasn't accumulated enough time off?"

"I don't know what your problem with the idea is."

"How about her boyfriend, Emmett? You think that Jacob Black is just going to let her jet off for a long weekend with her ex? Have you run this idea past her? Please tell me you haven't told her of this asinine idea."

"Of course not, we just came up with the plan now…."

"There is no plan. I can't believe…" I started.

"She broke up with him," Emmett interrupted.

"…that you…. What did you say?"

"She broke up with him. Like a month ago. You didn't know?" A thoughtful look came over Emmett's face. "That explains a lot."

"What explains a lot?"

"If you didn't know that she broke up with Black, it explains why you haven't tried to get back together with her."

"We're not going to get back together," I said. _She broke up with him? She wasn't seeing anyone? Or was she? Was there someone else?_

"Why not?"

"She's not interested in that with me anymore."

Emmett stared at me for a few seconds before bursting into a full-on guffaw. Tears actually came to his eyes.

"I fail to see what's so funny."

"You really think she's not interested in you anymore? I mean, I totally couldn't blame her if that was the case, but, dude, she's still into you."

"I'm sure you're mistaken."

"I'm sure I'm not. Listen, ask her. Her answer will convince you."

"No."

"Aw, c'mon. I miss having her around."

"She doesn't come to the house anymore?"

"Well, yeah, she does, but not as often. School, two jobs…she doesn't have as much time."

"I don't know, Em."

"It can't hurt to ask. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She can say no, and sue me for sexual harassment in the workplace."

"She won't."

"You don't know that."

Emmett was silent for a moment. "What if I can get her to come along, without you asking?"

"I don't think you should try to trick her and I'm sure a Vegas vacation is far down on her list. She doesn't gamble."

"Not to gamble, to babysit."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if Rose asks her to come with us to watch EJ so she and I can enjoy ourselves. Kinda' like an au pair? We'll even offer to pay her. She can take some time off, spend time with Rose and EJ, and get paid."

"You're going to pay her?"

"If it means the two of you will get your heads out of your asses I'd pay her _your_ salary for a year," he grumbled.

"Isn't that a little insulting? Paying a friend to work for you to get her to…." I trailed off at Emmett's incredulous look as I realized I was accusing him of doing something very similar to what I had been doing.

"Fine," I told him. "Ask her. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns you down, but even if she doesn't, this isn't going to be some set up. She can work for you and we can do group things together, but Bella and I won't spend any time alone."

Emmett snorted, but it only took a minute before a big grin took over his face. "We're going to do this?"

I nodded.

Emmett let out an unrestrained "Whoop!" before shouting, "Vegas, baby!" and throwing open my door. I could see Bella and Angela's startled faces as Emmett rushed through the office. Chuckling at his exuberance, I settled back down in my chair to get back to work.

* * *

**BPOV**

Startled, I grabbed my phone when it began to ring at almost ten. It was late for anyone to call with good news. My panic increased when I saw it was Rose.

"Rose, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" Despite her assertion that everything was fine there was something in her voice that made me think she was lying.

"Nothing, it's just late," I answered, deciding to let her off the hook for now.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping? I'll call back tomorrow."

"No. It's fine." I paused. "So how have you been? How's EJ?"

"He misses you. I miss you. We hardly see you anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry. Between school and two jobs…."

"Relax, Bella. I'm not mad. I know you're busy. Actually, it's one of the reasons I called. I think you need a break. How would you like to get away for a few days?"

I was confused by her question and told her so.

"A bunch of us are going to Vegas in a few weeks. I was wondering if you'd like to come too."

This explained Emmett's earlier dash through the office while carrying on about Vegas.

"It's a nice offer, Rose, thanks, but I don't have any time off accumulated and really shouldn't be spending any money right now. School is expensive and…."

She cut me off. "Edward will make sure you get the time off that you need."

Edward was going too. That made sense, actually. I was torn. His presence on the trip made me both want to go and want to stay. I wanted to go to spend some time with him again, like we used to. I wanted to stay because I wasn't sure I'd be able to watch him troll for women. Ah, who was I kidding, Edward never needed to troll, women threw themselves at him. Not that I wanted to watch that either.

"You already discussed this with Edward? I'm not sure I like that everyone is talking about me behind my back."

"Well, I had a selfish reason. See, I was hoping you'd come and help watch EJ. Emmett and I will book a two bedroom suite and you can stay with us so that you don't have to book a room. EJ will sleep in your room. Maybe you'd watch him while we catch a show or hit a club? I'm sorry, Bella. I just really need some time away. Please."

"Why don't you leave EJ with Esme and Carlisle?"

"I don't think I can do four whole days away from him. I know that sounds really schizo. I want time away, but I don't want to be apart. Will you consider it?"

"Rose, I really can't. Even if Edward gets me time off, I'll lose two days pay. He can't pay me when I'm not there."

"We'll pay you! We would have to pay the hotel's sitting service anyway, but I'd rather it was you."

"No," I said regretfully, there were too many cons: losing my pay for two days, watching Edward, buying a plane ticket….

Rose handed the phone over to Emmett.

"Hey, Bella, I really wish you would consider joining us," Emmett cajoled. "I know it isn't glamorous, going to Vegas to babysit, but it is really the only way I can get Rose to agree to go. I can give you a whole inappropriate list of why she and I need to get away. I will if it will make you change your mind." His tone was playful, but I could hear the sincerity behind it, too.

"That won't be necessary and it won't change my mind, anyway."

"A thousand dollars," he blurted.

"What?"

"We'll pay you a thousand dollar and buy your plane ticket, too. Please Bella, I really_ need_ this."

The emphasis he put on "need" made me shudder. I should have been insulted by his offer to pay me, but I wasn't. The offer did almost sway me, but I needed to hang on to the small bit of pride I still had.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." He sighed and I knew the fight had gone out of him. He put Rose back on. We had a short chat. She was friendly, but I could tell she was disappointed.

At work the next day, Edward made no comments that would lead me to believe that he was aware of Emmett and Rose's offer. We had a typically pleasant day and I was in a good mood when I sat down to open my mail. The first letter was from the University.

_Dear Ms. Swan:_

_Pursuant to the guidelines for the Post Baccalaureate Teaching degree program you have been placed on academic probation for failing to maintain the required grade point average. You should contact your advisor at x0620 for information regarding your options. Please note that failure to be in compliance with all standards by the end of your probationary period will result in your expulsion from the program…._

I read the rest of the letter through tears. I must have really tanked my finals. The program required a 2.75 average to continue. According to the letter, my average was currently 2.5. I'd have to call my advisor tomorrow and find out what my options were.

And that's exactly what I did. There were two viable options. I could take a summer class and hope for a 3.5 or higher, which would raise my average to 2.9 or I could take three classes in the fall and hope for at least a 3.0 in all of them. Neither option was ideal. Summer classes met four days a week for four weeks and it was too late to get into this rotation. I'd have almost no time to study with my commitments to CE and the Literacy Project, but it was doable.

Taking three classes during the school year would be nearly impossible. I'd probably have to give up the Literacy Project to make the time and that was very hard to contemplate. I went online and looked over the course selections for the summer term. There were a few options that I really thought I could work with. Then I came to the list of tuition and fees.

Taking this class would wipe me out.

I sat for a long time and considered my options. I stood up after an hour and picked up my phone. Dialing, I waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rose, it's Bella. Listen, if the offer Emmett made me is still good, I'd like to take you up on it…."

* * *

Vegas, baby! Go ahead, say it with me. So, the next chapter will be Vegas. Hopefully, a little Christmas present for you! Maybe a day after Christmas present?

I wrote a Christmas-themed one shot for Southern Fanfiction Review's 25 Days of Edward. It's called _Christmas Wrapping_, based on the song by the same name, and it's posted on my profile. It's lemony and I'd love your feedback. Writing lemons makes me nervous! But it's good practice… you know, just in case I ever _need_ to write a lemon. ((grin))

Rec time – not that she needs any shout outs from me, but if you are not reading **sheviking**'s stories you are missing a treat. Her latest is actually a Viking story called **My Viking**. Bella was kidnapped by marauding Vikings while on her way to spend her life in a convent. Forced to be Edvard's bed thrall, will she ever return to the life she knew? Rated M for a reason, people!

I just started the most amazing story. It's called **The Plan** by **QuantumFizzX**. What's so cool about this story? She posts it in real time. Yes! In real time. We follow Bella, Edward Cullen's PA, as she jumps through hoops for her boss 24/7. Q updates at 3 in the morning, if that's when Edward calls Bella. She updates at 6 AM when Bella hits the gym or at dinner time, if Edward and Bella are attending a dinner meeting. Sometimes she updates three times a day, sometimes 6. She's promised to have the story done by New Year's. It's like 34 chapters but less than 5000 words. You can read the whole thing in a few minutes so go read it right now! Then come to twitter and talk to me about it. We've been abuzz about it for two days. I'm (at)ironictwist67 on twitter.


	46. Interlude

Merry Christmas! This short piece was excised from the next chapter of THTF. I hope you enjoy it. It's unbeta'ed, but I'd still like to thank the team: Kristi, LisaC, Mel and LisaJ!

**Chapter 46 - Interlude**

Four days before we were scheduled to leave for Vegas there was an unexpected knock on my door. I took a quick peek before throwing open the door and greeting my friend standing on the other side.

"Riley!" I squealed. We talked on the phone from time to time, but I hadn't seen him in months.

"Beautiful!" he squealed back, equally as excited.

We held onto each other, swaying back and forth. I felt a lump in my throat and that prickling sensation you get when tears are trying to form.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we finally separated.

"Vegas, darling. You can't possibly spend four days in the desert with your current wardrobe. I'm here to make you climate appropriate!"

"That's really not necessary, Riley. I'm just going to babysit EJ. Shorts and t-shirts will be enough."

To say he looked scandalized would be an understatement. He sank down in one of the club chairs and fanned himself while giving me a reproachful look.

"Even babysitters can look hot, girlfriend. Why do you think all the dads want to do them?"

"Riley…."

"No, not another word." He stood up and marched into my room. I followed curiously and watched as he threw open my closet door. He stood in front of it, one arm wrapped around his own waist, while he used the other to prop up his chin. He made a silent, but thorough perusal of my clothes, which I thought was a bit unnecessary since he provided me with almost everything in there.

He made a rapid tsking sound before heaving a dramatic sigh.

"No, no, no, this just will not do." He whipped a pen and pad from his oversized purse and began mumbling to himself. "You'll need a sundress for traveling. I have the perfect one…bright yellow, eyelet, a deep V front and back. Denim Bermudas for perpetuating the story that you're there to babysit, bikini…white, I think. A pareo… Evening wear…two nights? Three? Better go with three just to be sure. Calvin's gold, sequined tank, the chocolate Adrianna Papell…hmmm, the Sue Wong only comes in white, but the ostrich feathers are really a treat…what to do what to do…?

"Riley." He didn't answer, lost in his own world. "Riley. Riley!"

He startled a bit and looked at me wide-eyed. "Why are you still standing there, Bella? I need to see your shoes. Start opening those boxes!"

"Riley, I'm wearing flip flops and bringing sneakers. There's no need for anything more. I'm babysitting, not vacationing."

He looked at me like I was a bit dim or being intentionally dense. Taking my hands in his he walked me over to the bed and sat down.

"Oh, Beautiful. I love you like the sister I never had. You are just too naïve for words." I could hear his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly, glance at the screen, giggled and typed something.

"Texting?"

"Tweeting. You should tweet me sometime."

I just shook my head. He punched a few more buttons on his keypad and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Where were we? Oh yes. Honey, this weekend is Edward Cullen's thirtieth birthday. It's not an event men spend alone. But there's no fun in hanging with two other couples and a kid."

My stomach got a heavy feeling. Riley was right. Edward would not want to celebrate alone. Perhaps it was a good thing I'd be in the room with EJ most of the time. I wouldn't have to watch him "celebrate."

I've always been an open book. Riley watched the play of emotions on my face before rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I don't know what to say to convince you, Beautiful."

I just shrugged.

He gave up. "Let's see those shoes."

Riley got on his knees in front of the closet and started digging through the stacked boxes. "No…no…no…y…no. Hm, these might be okay, try them on for me."

I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my socks. Riley glanced down at my feet and recoiled in horror.

"Oh. My. God. When's the last time you got a pedicure?"

"Before Christmas."

"What?"

"I got my nails done for the holiday. I left CE in early January and haven't really had a reason to go back since."

"You breathe, don't you? That's enough of a reason."

"Well," I snapped, "the money's not in the budget right now. I guess I can do my own."

Riley was bent over at the waist, staring at my toes. He grasped the hem of my pants and yanked them up my calves. He made a disgusted sound.

"You haven't waxed?"

"Razors work."

"If you use them," he muttered. "That is one hairy leg."

I was about to protest. I was hardly a Sasquatch but Riley pulled out his phone once more and starting pressing buttons.

"Ceil, baby, it's Riley. Fantastic, you? Good. Listen, I have a stage three emergency here," he started, pulling up my arm and peering down my sleeve. He shuddered. "We need the works, mani/pedi, and a wax job from the eyebrows down."

"Hey!" I protested. Riley pretended not to hear me.

"No, that's too late. Tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest." He paused. "She'll make time," he assured Ceil. Another pause and then, "Ceil you are the best! She'll see you then. Toodles."

"What did you do, Riley?"

"I saved your hairy ass. You're welcome."

Riley went back to digging through my shoes. Finally he was satisfied with what he found, stacking nine pairs against the wall in my room.

"Now, I'll be back tomorrow with the clothes. Will you be borrowing Cullen's luggage again?"

"Um, no."

He heaved another dramatic sigh.

"Fine, you can use mine." His expression was one of suffering. He started walking towards the door. I followed right behind. Before opening the door he turned around and reached out for another hug.

"Beautiful, have fun this weekend. Don't get so caught up in what was or wasn't or what might have been, that you aren't part of what's happening right now. Your appointment with Ceil is 2:00 tomorrow. Kiss, kiss."

With that, Riley swept from my apartment.

I stood silently at the door for a few moments, shaking my head. What in the world just happened?

* * *

I know it is short folks, but I wanted to post a little something for you today. A few reviewers have mentioned missing Alice, Jasper and Riley. Well, Alice and Jasper are going to Vegas… you'll see them there. This was just your Riley fix.

Riley's twitter account is real. You can add him as (at)THTFsRiley.

And if you're not reading The Plan you really are cheating yourself. QuantumFizzX is brilliant.


	47. Vegas, Baby!

**Thank you to Kristi, LisaC, MAD and LisaJ.**

**Chapter 47 – Vegas, Baby!**

**BPOV**

Likes clowns from a car at the circus, Rose, Emmett, EJ and I piled out of Emmett's car in the long term lot. I was amazed that the smallest member of our party was the one who had the most stuff. There was a car seat, a stroller, and a diaper bag, as well as a full-sized suitcase for the little guy. Add in a bag and a carry on for each adult, as well as Emmett's laptop case, and Rose's and my purses, and we looked like we were traveling abroad for months instead of hitting Vegas for a long weekend.

I was still coordinating my and EJ's stuff when the shuttle arrived. The driver helped me get everything settled before I finally boarded the bus. I sat down behind Rose, and she handed EJ over to me. I was making every effort to ensure that Rose and Emmett could enjoy their trip. They were paying me well for my time, and I didn't want to be accused of slacking. Not that they would. I argued with Rose just a few hours earlier when I called to ask if they needed anything last minute before I made my way over to their place.

"Bella, you are not taking a bus here with all your stuff. Emmett and I will pick you up in plenty of time."

"But it's out of your way!" I argued. "You driving all the way here, and then, heading in the opposite direction to get to the airport is a waste of time."

"Nonsense. A waste would be you lugging all your stuff on two buses and a cab. Stay put; we'll be there soon."

I wrapped my arms securely around EJ and slid over to the window. I pointed out all the interesting sights during the short drive to the terminal.

"See the plane, EJ?" I asked, pointing to a huge one flying over us after having just taken off.

"Pane! Pane!" he squealed, dropping his ls.

"That's right," I told him, "plane. We're going to fly on the plane; it's going to be so exciting!"

EJ threw his arms out and shifted back and forth in imitation of an airplane. He pursed his little lips and made raspberry sounds like a prop engine. I laughed and he giggled.

Rose and Emmett sat with their heads together conversing quietly. Rose let out a quiet laugh and laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. He snaked his arm around her back and pulled her closer. I smiled at their obvious affection.

We unloaded quickly at the terminal, and a skycap helped us sort out our things. I shouldered my own borrowed carryon and EJ's diaper bag as well as my purse. I hoisted EJ up, and then, squatted to grab the car seat. I started walking towards the departures area, balancing everything carefully.

As we approached the security line, EJ started squirming, and I felt my precarious hold on my carryon give way.

"Ant Owis! Ant Owis!" he called out, continuing to buck in my arms, attempting to get free of my embrace."

"EJ, stop!" I implored, terrified I'd drop him. I squatted again, putting down everything and loosened my grip on the little squirmer. As soon as he felt the slack, EJ bolted away from me, as fast as his little legs would carry him, right into Alice's welcoming arms.

"Hey, buddy," she greeted him.

"Ant Owis!" he squealed in obvious delight. Alice straightened up, lifting EJ, and walked over to me.

"Hey, Bella, that's quite a load you're carrying."

I laughed. "It isn't too bad, but squirmy here isn't making it easy."

"I'll carry him."

Grateful for her assistance, the two of us joined Jasper, where he stood talking to Emmett and Rose.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper greeted me when we approached.

"Hey, Jasper." I smiled at him.

"We all ready?" Emmett asked. As everyone was good, we headed towards security. Standing in line, Jasper started craning his neck.

"Where's Edward?" he asked. In the craziness of trying to get through the airport unscathed, I almost forgot him. Almost. Of course, I wasn't in any position to question his attendance, so hadn't said anything.

"He texted that he's already through and waiting at the gate," Emmett informed us.

Security was slow, but only slightly offensive. I was wearing a simple yellow sundress and matching sandals with a wedge heel. It was easy enough to pull off my shoes and step through the metal detector. Sending the car seat through x-ray was a little unwieldy, but since Alice still had EJ, I was able to manage it with only a little fuss.

Once we were all through, I gathered all the bags I was carrying. Since I was no longer holding a jumpy toddler, carrying everything was a little easier.

It only took a few minutes to reach the gate. I was slightly in front of the others, who were chatting animatedly about previous visits to Vegas, so I saw Edward first. He was seated, with his laptop open, eyes on the screen. He was slightly less casually dressed than the rest of us, opting for a sports jacket over his dark t-shirt and jeans. I drank in the sight of him before shaking myself from my Edward-induced trance.

Behind me, Emmett let out a whoop before yelling, "There's the birthday boy!" He jostled me slightly as he jogged past. Edward stood up, grinning. Emmett threw his arms around his brother. "Let's get this party started!" he called out loudly, causing other passengers to look over at us.

Rose and Alice both hugged him, offering birthday wishes. I stood back as EJ reached over for a hug from his uncle. Edward embraced his nephew and slid him from Alice's arms. EJ hugged Edward tightly around the neck. Jasper slapped Edward on the shoulder twice. I smiled when everyone else was done saying hello.

"Happy birthday, Edward."

Edward smiled broadly and stepped over to stand in front of me. I watched as his eyes took in my outfit quickly before he hugged me awkwardly.

"Thank you for coming, Bella. It means a lot to me."

"It will be fun spending time with everyone away from work," I admitted. Edward looked at me funny and seemed to be about to speak when we were interrupted by a call from the flight attendant.

"May I have your attention please? We are now boarding our Business Class passengers."

I had been doubly bothered when Rose and Emmett told me we were flying Business Class. I had offered to sit in coach anyway, but Rose wasn't willing to be separated from EJ, even just for the three and a half hours we'd be on the plane. Having EJ in Business while I flew coach defeated the purpose of me even being on this trip. But, from booking travel, I knew that Business Class tickets for a trip like this were $1000 more than coach tickets. Rose pooh-poohed my concerns, explaining that they were using their frequent flyer miles to pay for the trip anyway. That didn't make me feel better, since they could save their miles for themselves, but she was adamant.

Edward shrugged at me in apology for the interruption. I smiled back at him and reached for EJ, who came to me willingly. I shouldered the diaper bag and picked up the car seat. I was reaching for my carryon, but Edward was faster. He grabbed my carryon before slipping his laptop into its case and gesturing that I should walk before him.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett entered the jetway before us. I followed behind, watching as the attendants' eyes slid over me and EJ to rest on Edward appreciatively. I couldn't blame them. He was a sight to behold. He looked more like my Edward than he had in months. He had always seemed so guarded when he was with Kathleen. His face today was open and friendly.

We were flying on a relatively small plane. There were just twelve seats in Business Class, three rows of four seats divided by a center aisle. Rose and Emmett sat in the last two seats on the left side while Jasper and Alice sat in the last two on the right. EJ and I were assigned to sit right in front of Rose and Emmett. I struggled with the car seat, trying to properly strap it into the seat next to the window. EJ bounced on my seat while I battled with the seatbelt. I was vaguely aware of Edward sitting down across the aisle from me. Other passengers kept streaming past me as the plane continued to board.

Why was it so hard to secure this seat? Was I doing something wrong? I was completely focused on my task, so startled almost violently when Edward touched my arm gently.

"Here, let me help."

I exhaled loudly, blowing a lock of hair from in front of my eyes before nodding. I stood and started to move towards the aisle as Edward tried to slide past me. Even in Business Class there wasn't enough room to successfully complete this maneuver. I shifted so my back was to his front. My bottom grazed across his thigh as I tried again to move past him. Suddenly, he grabbed my hips while simultaneously shifting his body away from me. He facilitated our changing places by gently maneuvering me past him with just the hands he had on my hips. As soon as I was clear, he dropped his hands and bent over the car seat.

Embarrassed, I scooped up EJ and sat down in my seat while apologizing to the elderly couple seated in front of us. I would have moved into the aisle to give him more room to work, but passengers were still trooping past us on their way back to coach.

It only took Edward a minute to secure the seat. He managed to scoot out of our seats and cross the aisle without touching or looking at me.

"Thank you," I said quietly. He turned his head a fraction of an inch and nodded once in acknowledgement. Before he sat down, he removed the sports coat he was wearing. Folding it neatly, he placed it in his lap before pulling out his phone to take advantage of the few minutes of airtime he had left before we took off.

I concentrated on strapping EJ in his seat and directing his attention to the interesting things happening outside our window. I remained focused on him until loud laughter and a whiny voice drew my attention to the front of the plane. Actually, the ruckus was enough to draw everyone's attention to the front of the plane

"I don't wanna sit by myself…," one voice complained loudly. Two other loud voices shushed the first right before three stumbling twenty-somethings appeared at the entrance to Business. All three women had their tickets out and garish colored carryon luggage. They were sort of leaning into one another and seemed unsteady on their feet. I wondered how long they'd been sitting in the bar in the terminal before boarding the plane.

While everyone in Business Class stared at the three women, they stared right back, their shiny eyes flickering over everyone before settling on Edward. Identical smiles appeared on their faces.

The woman standing between and slightly behind the other two, pushed her way forward with an airy, "Never mind…" to her friends. I recognized her voice as the one complaining about having to sit alone when the three women were making their way down the jetway.

She was tall, at least 5'7". Her blonde hair hung to just below her shoulders in loose waves. She was wearing a purple, cap-sleeve minidress with a cowl neck and a slender, brown belt slung around the widest part of her hips. She was pale with glossy, pink lips. She stopped next to Edward's aisle seat and raised her arms to put her carryon in the overhead bin. The movement caused her dress to hike up alarmingly high.

She finished putting her bag away as her friends settled into the two seats in front of her.

"Excuse me," she breathed at Edward. Turning, she jutted out her rounded bottom and skootched past him before settling into the seat next to his with a little wiggle. Her friends in front of her had their heads together, and were tittering back and forth.

The flight attendant walked through the cabin greeting us each in turn and making sure we were comfortable.

"What a precious baby," she commented, waving at EJ. He waved back enthusiastically, kicking his little legs and calling out "Pane, pane!" again.

"Thank you," I replied. "He very excited."

I could hear the girl next to Edward heave an aggravated sigh as she noticed EJ for the first time, but she didn't make any comments. I saw Edward glance at her. She rolled her eyes like they were sharing an inside joke and smiled at him before he turned away.

A few moments later the captain's voice sounded over the loudspeaker, and I focused on the emergency procedures, more than I ever had in the past, since I'd never been responsible for another person before.

The flight attendants were told to sit down for takeoff, and the plane started to taxi. EJ felt the plane move and squealed. "Fly!" he giggled, throwing his arms out once more and making raspberry noises with his lips. I smiled at him before reaching over to wipe the spit from his chin with a cloth that was tucked into his diaper bag.

The plane paused before starting forward once again, picking up speed. I sat back and kept my eyes on EJ, who was staring out the window, fascinated. I felt the wheels leave the ground. The angle of ascent wasn't too steep, but I felt my ears pop and swallowed hard to help equalize the pressure. EJ lifted his hand to his ear and turned to me with a puzzled look.

"Try to swallow, baby," I told him, making exaggerated swallowing movements.

"Bewwa, ow…," he said, now covering both his ears with his hands.

"I know, baby, I know. Here…." I dug a sippy cup of diluted apple juice out of his bag and handed it to him.

"No dwink," he said, a little more loudly, pushing my hand away.

"It will help your ears," I explained, trying to hand it to him again.

"No!"

I reached into the diaper bag one more time and pulled out a sleeve of Ritz. Food wasn't as good as a drink when it came to helping pop the ears, but it was better than nothing.

"EJ, would you like a cracker?" I asked him, holding the treat in front of him.

"No cwacker, no. Ooowww." His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, as I looked at him first one then another escaped, rolling down his face. He began to sob.

I was tempted to unlatch him from his seat so I could hold him but knew that was dangerous during takeoff.

I hoisted up his diaper bag and started pawing through it. Had Rose packed something more tempting than crackers? What I wouldn't give for a bag of Oreos right now.

"Here," came Edward's soft voice from across the aisle. He held out a pack of gum towards me. "Maybe this will work."

EJ was 18 months old. Was gum even safe? Low moans were accompanying the tears now and I was afraid full wailing would come next. I hesitated. Edward shook the pack. I reached over and took a stick. Unwrapping it quickly, I tore it in half.

"Look, EJ, look," I said, to get his attention. "Gum. See?" I put the half piece in my mouth and chewed quickly. I was relieved it was some sort of fruity flavor, and not minty.

"G-gum…?" he hiccoughed.

"Do you want it?"

He nodded, his curiosity and the lure of the forbidden treat overpowering the discomfort for a moment.

"Just chew," I told him. "Don't swallow." He nodded his understanding before popping the piece in his mouth. I could feel the plane starting to level out and hoped that the problem would be over soon.

I watched EJ's face as the burst of flavor released from the gum hit his tongue. He chewed quickly and I could see his little throat constrict as he swallowed his excess saliva. His face cleared almost immediately as the pressure in his ears was eased.

"Gum," he said. "Mommy say no gum."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

"Gum," he said again, satisfied, chewing loudly.

"Thank you," I turned to Edward.

"You're welcome." He gave me a small smile.

"That was so nice of you," the girl next to him simpered, laying her hand on Edward's arm. "Who knows how long it would've been before he'd quiet down."

Edward was about to answer, but was interrupted by the service cart making its way down the aisle.

"Can I get you a drink?" the attendant asked the girl seated next to Edward.

"Rum and diet Coke."

"And for you, sir?"

"Just a Coke, thanks."

"No, way, Edward! It's your birthday! Let's get the party started!" Emmett called from behind me.

"It's your birthday?" the blonde next to him asked, excitedly. "Let's celebrate!" The girls in front of her joined the cacophony, turning around in their seats and giggling.

"Happy birthday! I'm June."

"I'm Ashley."

"And I'm Sara!" his seatmate exclaimed, touching his leg.

The attendant cocked at eyebrow at Edward and he sighed. "Gimme a beer."

In just a few moments everyone in Business, including the elderly couple in front of me, was drinking. I just took an apple juice. No one encouraged me to try something harder, since I was responsible for EJ.

The girls got more aggressive with Edward as the flight continued. In his defense he seemed more uncomfortable than interested in their antics. He shot me an alarmed look more than once. I was starting to think that he wanted me to save him from their suggestive behavior, but didn't want to assume. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable with the display happening before me. I swear June flashed him her nipple over the back of her seat and Sara followed him to the bathroom. He was back too quickly for anything to have happened. A fact confirmed by Sara's pouty expression upon her return.

I worked at keeping EJ entertained. I managed to get him to spit out the gum and eat some dry cereal and drink his juice, which I refilled from the juice I'd gotten from the attendant. About 90 minutes after we took off, he dozed off. I stood up in an effort to work out a few kinks. I noticed Rose was also napping.

"Emmett, EJ's sleeping, I'm going to run to the bathroom."

"Sure, sure," he murmured, not looking up from the magazine in his lap. The forward bathroom was occupied, so I made my way through coach to the bathroom in the back.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was surprised to find Edward standing in the aisle.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Bella, please, you've got to help me out here."

"Help you with what?"

"Those girls," he hissed.

I chuckled. "What do you want me to do? Beat them up?"

"Could you, I mean, would you…?" Edward let out an aggravated sound. "Please, just…I can't take them anymore. Their voices are so grating and the one sitting next to me keeps touching me!"

"Oh no, not touching you," I deadpanned with mock horror. Edward got a desperate look on his face.

"Bella, please. Could you just pretend that we're together?"

_Yeah, cause that's worked out so well for us in the past._

My unease must have shown on my face.

"Please, Bella."

I grimaced before agreeing. "Fine," I said shortly, "but nothing over the top."

"Thank you!" Edward's relief was palpable. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me down the aisle. Pausing before the curtain leading to Business Class, Edward took a deep breath before holding the curtain aside and letting me step through. Before I could walk back to my seat, he was right behind me, his hand on my lower back.

Traitorous goose bumps erupted on my bare arms and shoulders. Edward gently grasped my hand again as we stepped forward. When we reached our seats, he turned me to face him. I caught a glimpse of both Emmett and Jasper's puzzled faces leaning into the aisle to better see us. Alice stood up, a look of shock on her face. Edward brought his free hand up and gently cupped my face. His thumb ran over my cheekbone lightly before he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss my lips.

The kiss was soft. It wasn't long, but lingering. It set my pulse racing, and I could feel my face heating. Edward trailed the hand that had been holding mine up my arm. I was embarrassed, because I knew he could feel the goose bumps his proximity caused. We broke apart.

"Cold, love?" he asked, loudly enough to be heard by the three women behind him.

I nodded dumbly, not about to admit it was his innocent touches that garnered that reaction from me.

Edward grabbed his sports coat from his seat and settled it about my shoulders. He grasped my hand once more and raised it to his lips, touching my knuckles with a sweet kiss before helping me sit down.

The three girls stared with wide eyes, but were utterly silent and remained that way for the duration of the flight.

* * *

Arriving in Vegas, we were able to make short work of retrieving our luggage. EJ was still a little foggy from his nap and sat in his stroller with no complaints. The bunch of us trooped to the car rental agency. I thought we'd just take the hotel's shuttle, but no one else wanted to be at the mercy of the bus schedule, so they had rented two cars for the weekend.

In the spirit of doing nothing small this weekend Jasper had rented a yellow Porsche 911, much to Alice's delight, and Emmett rented a Hummer H1. I was surprised when Edward climbed into the back of the Hummer with me and EJ.

"No fancy car for you this weekend?" I asked, jokingly.

Edward chuckled. "I can drive the Aston Martin or Ducati whenever I want. Emmett's the family man with the sensible car looking to cut loose this weekend."

"I heard that, Mr.-I-Drive-a-Shiny-Silver-Volvo," Emmett called from the back of the car where he was trying to fit all the luggage.

Rose barked a quick laugh while I grinned. Edward smiled ruefully, realizing the truth of Emmett's comment.

I latched EJ into his seat and settled back. Edward did likewise on his side of the backseat. Rose turned in her seat to address me.

"So, Bella, what's your game?"

"I have no game, Rose," I said honestly. "I grew up near a reservation and my Native friends always told me that casinos were for suckers."

"That's true of the slots," Edward commented, "but you have better odds at the table games."

"I've never played poker or blackjack for real money," I shrugged, "just for fun."

"What about roulette or craps?" Rose asked.

"I've never played either," I said, as Emmett got in the car.

"Craps is your best bet at a casino," Edward commented.

"All the hottest chicks hang at the craps tables," Emmett interjected. I rolled my eyes. Rose shot Emmett a dirty look. I'm sure she was a little embarrassed that he forgot I would most definitely not be hanging on the casino floor since I was only here to watch EJ.

"Be sure to tell them I said, 'Hi'," I said jokingly to let him know I didn't mind.

An uncomfortable silence descended. I felt bad.

"Hey, guys, it's not a big deal. I appreciate the chance to get away from Chicago for a few days. And I get to spend some time with my favorite guy, right EJ?" I said, tweaking his chubby knee.

"Bewwa," he responded with a drooly grin. Teething sucked.

"That's right, buddy. We're going to see the sharks and go swimming, aren't we? That's going to be so much fun!"

"Spwash!" EJ called out.

"All the little preschool chicks are gonna' be digging you, little man," Emmett laughed.

"Emmett," Rose frowned.

"What? We've got a good lookin' kid."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. "You're too much."

"You don't usually complain," Emmett said, suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Perv."

"You don't usually complain about that either."

"Guys!" Edward interrupted. "Please, none of us want to hear this."

Emmett laughed but stopped talking. We pulled up to the hotel, and Edward hopped out to grab a bell cart. A bellman, seeing the pricey car, hurried over to assist us as we unloaded all the bags.

"Welcome to Mandalay Bay, ladies and gentlemen," he said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you!" we chorused as Alice and Jasper joined us.

"If you'll follow me, please?" he continued as he headed into the hotel.

"I'm assuming you're here for pleasure?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Emmett responded. "It's my little brother's thirtieth birthday," he continued, throwing an arm around Edward's shoulders. "We're gonna' take your casino by storm."

"Good luck with that, sir," he said with an indulgent smile. We approached the desk as a group.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Mandalay Bay. Let's get you all checked in," the desk clerk, a perky little thing with short brown hair and bright blue eyes said.

"Cullen," Emmett started, "Emmett."

"Yes sir, you and your wife are booked in one of our 1500 X2 suites, two bedrooms, wet bar, and I see you've requested a crib in the room. We'll certainly take care of that for you." She made a few deft keystrokes. "If I can see your credit card for any incidentals…." Emmett handed over the card. The woman entered the numbers with practiced precision before sliding the card and two room keycards back to him with a brilliant smile.

Jasper stepped up next.

"Jasper Whitlock," he stated softly.

After a few moments, the clerk offered Jasper and Alice another of her bright smiles. "Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, you are booked in one of our penthouse Sky View suites. I put you up front where you'll have a wonderful view of the strip."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jasper handed over his credit card, and then, it was Edward's turn.

"Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, you and your wife are in a Great Room suite, which includes an expanded living area and a separate spa tub. I see that it's your birthday. Please allow me to extend to you the best wishes of our staff. A complimentary bottle of champagne will be waiting for you upon your arrival."

"Thank you," Edward replied softly, completely ignoring the clerk's misunderstanding of his marital status.

"If I may have your credit card, please, for any incidentals…."

Edward slid his card across the marble counter. The black card caught my attention. It was exactly the same as the one I used to carry when I had an expense account at CE. I'd have to remind him later to use a different card when we checked out so that the room wouldn't get charged to the company.

As soon as the necessities were taken care of, our bellman was back. "Is everyone's luggage on this cart?" he asked politely.

Receiving a positive answer, he gestured that we should all precede him to the elevators. It didn't take long for everyone to be dropped off where they needed to go. I followed Emmett and Rose to their…our room.

"Bella, dinner is in two hours. Can you keep EJ occupied for the next hour or so?" Rose asked. "I want to take a bath and change, and then, I'll watch him while you get changed."

"Sure, Rose. C'mon EJ, let's go check out our room!"

I brought EJ into the other bedroom. It was a pretty room. A small crib was set up near the bed. The mattress was set low enough that I didn't think EJ could climb out of it. I settled him down with a favorite toy and began to unpack his things. His little tiny board shorts were adorable, and I couldn't wait to hit the pool tomorrow.

I turned to my things. Riley had brought me a lot of clothes to choose from for the weekend. Even with careful selection, most items were a tad racier than I had hoped. For dinner tonight, I had a choice of two different outrageous cocktail dresses, that were wholly inappropriate, or a beige top that seemed so very sedate from the front, with its high neck and short sleeves, but was scandalous from the back. I sighed and pulled the top out of the pile of clothes to help the wrinkles fall out. It was paired with a simple pair of black palazzo pants that had a slight shimmer. Very Vegas appropriate.

EJ babbled at me. I answered him as I continued to hang my clothes. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Bella?"

"Come in."

Rose opened the door. "Wow!" I commented, "You look amazing." She really did, too in a black and purple bandage dress.

She smiled. "Thank you. We're going to go dancing after dinner. I didn't want to have to come back here and change. If you want to get dressed, I can take EJ." She bent down and picked up her son, who giggled and buried his face in his mom's sleek hair.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

Rose smiled as she left the room, tapping the red block EJ still had in his hand as he talked to her about the house he was building.

It only took a minute for me to strip down. I really wanted to wash the airplane off, but dinner was in less than an hour so the shower would have to wait until EJ was asleep. I dressed quickly and pulled up my hair. I had to admit the backless top was gorgeous. I put on a little makeup and my own black shoes and was ready in less than twenty minutes.

Rose and EJ were rolling a ball back and forth while Emmett was studying his laptop when I emerged from the room I was sharing with EJ. Emmett looked up as I passed him. His whistle caught me by surprise.

I turned to face him.

"Stop that."

"You're smoking, Bella." I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"No…" I disavowed.

"Yeah. I got the hottest nanny in all of Vegas. You're a lucky kid, son," Emmett continued, switching his attention to the little boy in the room.

"Daddeeeeee!" EJ laughed, realizing his father's attention was on him. He toddled over and Emmett scooped him up.

"You be good for Bella tonight, buddy, okay?" Emmett told him, letting him slide into my arms.

"I'm just going to get him changed. We'll be right out."

"We're going to head down and grab a drink before dinner," Rose said. "We'll see you in STRIPSTEAK at seven."

" Okay." I brought EJ into our room and stood him on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ball, Bewwa," he said, pointing back to the door.

"I'll get it. Stay right here." I knew it would be easier to change him if he had the ball in his hand. I put him on the floor and stepped out of the room.

"Don't do this, Rose," Emmett was saying quietly.

"He doesn't get it unless I do," she growled back, under her breath

"You're going to upset…" Emmett noticed my presence. "…Bella! Did you get EJ changed already?"

"No, he wants the ball," I explained, bending over to retrieve it where it had rolled near the coffee table.

Rose grabbed her purse and walked to the door. She smiled at me. "We'll see you downstairs in a few."

"Okay." Emmett escorted Rose out of the room quickly.

Strange.

I changed EJ's diaper and found a cute outfit for dinner before laying out his bathing supplies as well as pajamas so it would be easy for me to get him ready for bed when we got back later. A quick look around to make sure we had everything and we were ready. I stuck my wallet into the diaper bag and headed for the elevator.

**EPOV**

I walked down to the restaurant feeling really good. Casinos always had this energy about them, and it charged me up.

I had enjoyed a few quiet hours in my room. I showered and changed but was ready to see Bel…everyone again. I got to the lobby of the restaurant about ten minutes early. Bella was seated on a banquette, EJ standing on the seat next to her, talking very seriously about heaven knew what.

She hadn't seen me yet, so I took a minute to study her. She looked great. Her hair was up, and she was wearing a beige, short-sleeved top and wide bottomed pants that seemed to shimmer. She'd look outstanding on the dance floor. I couldn't wait to get her there.

Another couple came near her and EJ. Bella stood to lift the little guy off the banquette, so the newcomers would have more room. When she turned around, I let out an audible gasp. Holy crap! Her shirt had no back! Two braided ropes of material crossed the narrow expanse of her back, but otherwise, all I could see was her creamy skin down to her hips. After enjoying the look of her so conservatively dressed from the front, the sexiness of her appearance from the back was pants tightening. I shifted uncomfortably.

The woman who had sat down next to Bella was occupied with her phone and didn't notice her male companion's preoccupation with Bella's naked skin. It seemed the fact that she was with a kid was no deterrent at all. That just wasn't going to do. I strode over to where Bella was standing. Gently putting my hand on her bare lower back, I leaned over her shoulder and spoke right into her ear.

"You look fantastic."

She startled slightly at the unexpected contact, but her attention was immediately pulled to EJ as he called out my name.

"Hey, Eej," I said, holding out my fist. I was trying to teach him how to fist bump. He wound up and punched my hand with all the power his little arm could muster.

"Ow!" I complained, shaking my hand in mock pain, much to his delight.

I could see that my presence alone was no deterrent to Mr. Wandering Eyes. I stood before Bella and stared over her shoulder at him until he finally felt the weight of my eyes on him. He glanced up at me before turning away. That was better. I slid my arm around Bella's waist. I felt her stiffen slightly and was disappointed to remember that this type of contact wasn't really okay anymore.

I stepped back under the guise of moving towards the hostess stand.

"Let's wait for everyone else inside."

Bella nodded and picked up EJ. I walked next to her, glancing back at Mr. Wandering Eyes. Sure enough, he had zeroed in on Bella's naked back again. I scowled, and he averted his eyes once more.

"Good evening and welcome to STRIPSTEAK. Party of three?"

"No," I answered, we have a reservation. The name's Cullen. Should be seven people for seven o'clock."

"Yes, sir. Would you like to be seated now, or would you prefer to wait for the rest of your party?"

Before I could answer, I heard both Jasper and Emmett call out a greeting. "Looks like we're all here. We'll need a booster seat."

"Very good. If you would follow me, please."

I indicated that Bella should precede me as I shook hands with Emmett and Jasper. "Let's eat!" Emmett boomed.

Alice and Rose had their heads together and seemed to be involved in a serious discussion. Neither greeted Bella, which irritated me. We were led to a large U-shaped table. Rose latched onto Bella, pulling her to one side. Emmett slid in, followed by Rose, who settled the booster seat next to her. Bella helped EJ get seated before trying to sit herself. I attempted to pull her away to sit with me on the other side.

"Edward, I need to stay with EJ."

"Rose can take care of him while she's here."

Bella shook her head. "No, they're paying me for the whole weekend," she whispered insistently. She broke away from me and sat down at the end of the seat. I considered sitting next to her, but Alice and Jasper had already sat down leaving only the seat across from her, at the other end of the table, open. Disgruntled, I sat down. At least, I could look at Bella all night.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper chatted animatedly while Bella busied herself distracting EJ. I stared at Bella. This scene continued until a waiter arrived asking for our drink order. Emmett ordered two bottles of wine for the table. Bella requested a glass of seltzer. The conversation started up again.

The wine was delivered and our dinner orders taken. Emmett offered a toast. Bella sipped her seltzer as the rest of us drank the complicated red. It was very good. I watched as Bella showed EJ how to tap his sippy cup against her glass and then drink. He laughed at the silliness of the gesture.

The table got a little loud as our meals were delivered, as everyone oohed and aahed over the various dishes. Bella remained very quiet, however, trying to become part of the scenery. She tended to EJ with loving efficiency, helping him eat tiny bites of chicken and vegetables. I found myself pulling away from the conversation more and more to just stare at her.

"Edward…Edward…Edward!" Emmett's voice interrupted my musings.

"What?" I responded, annoyed.

"Where were you, man? I asked which lounge you wanted to hit up after dinner."

I shrugged. I'd rather just spend some time with Bella, the venue didn't matter. "What is everyone else up for?"

Jasper and Rose both preferred the House of Blues, while Alice wanted to visit the eyecandy sound lounge. Emmett didn't care one way or another.

"Bella?" I asked, interested in her opinion as well.

"Bella's not going, Edward. She's going to take EJ upstairs, get him bathed and put him down for the night," Rose interjected. I scowled at her.

"She's not your slave, Rose," I reminded her. Emmett frowned.

"She agreed to come along to watch EJ, Edward. That's what we're paying her for."

"She can come with us for a few hours," I insisted.

"Edward," Bella interrupted in her most reasonable voice, but I wasn't in the mood for reasonable.

"She's watching EJ," Rose said with finality, staring me down with flinty eyes.

I was about to retort when Alice piped up.

"So Bella, you're taking EJ to the Shark Reef Aquarium tomorrow? I bet he'll love that!"

"Yeah, after breakfast. There's something like two thousand sharks and fish and things in there. I think he'll like it. And it should keep us occupied until you all get back from your ATV adventure."

"You're not coming?" I asked. Jasper and Emmett thought it would be a fun change of pace to head out into the desert on ATVs for a few hours. It was something I couldn't do in Chicago and had been looking forward to it.

"Of course she's not," Rose answered, while Bella just shook her head, not looking at me. "You have to be at least 16 to ride those things, and the desert isn't a safe place for a child."

I opened my mouth to retort, but saw Bella's concerned expression. She was shaking her head at me. I snapped my mouth shut, but was still aggravated. I brought my fist down on the table before standing up and walking away. I went to the bar.

"What can I get you, sir?" asked the bartender. A lovely young woman obviously hired as much for her looks as her talents behind the bar.

"Scotch, Mccallan's if you've got it."

"Yessir." The bartender was gone and back in record time, the efficiency brought on by the lure of a good tip. I sat at the bar, nursing my Scotch while staring into space. It was pure luck that I looked over just in time to see Bella hurrying from the restaurant, EJ on her hip, his diaper bag thrown over her other shoulder.

Narrowing my eyes, I stood quickly intent on following her. Suddenly, my way was blocked by my brother.

"Where you heading off to, brother?"

"None of your damn business," I replied tersely, trying to step around him.

"Have a drink with me," he replied, ignoring my rude response.

"No." I tried to step past him again, but he moved into my path once more.

"Sit down, Edward."

"I don't want to fight with you, Emmett…"

"Then don't," he interrupted me. "Sit." He swung a barstool around and pointed to its leather seat before settling down in the one next to it.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Jasper took Rose and Alice to the House of Blues. Bella took EJ upstairs to put him to bed." He turned to the bartender and indicated two drinks should be brought over.

With poor grace, I sat down glaring at my brother.

"Give it up," he said, unimpressed by my menace.

"I told you I had no interest in being the fifth wheel at my own birthday celebration. What was the point of convincing Bella to come along if you were just going to shackle her to your room anyway?"

Emmett was silent while the bartender deposited two glasses of Scotch on the bar in front of us. He nodded to the bartender, who retreated to the far side of the bar before lifting his glass and sipping the amber fluid.

"'Sgood."

I huffed with impatience and ignored my drink.

Emmett shook his head before looking over at me. "I told you to just invite her. You didn't think it was a good idea."

"I didn't think she'd accept. What was the point?"

"The point is you'd be a hell of a lot less miserable than you are right now. You are just so damn stubborn." He paused, "So is she, though…it's a match made in heaven," he muttered. He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Now you see, though. You needed to actually experience how miserable you are without her before you'd understand. Rose was right." He shook his head.

"Rose is a…."

"Watch it. I won't listen to you malign my wife. She's worked harder than anyone should have to trying to get you to see the light."

"What the hell are you talking about? All she's done is treat Bella like someone who isn't entitled to even the most basic courtesies of friendship…."

"She's treating her like an employee." Emmett shrugged.

"She's Bella's friend!" I said, incensed. Emmett turned to look me in the eye.

"This weekend she's her boss."

I shook my head. "That's fucked up, Em."

"Really?" The sarcastic and incredulous tone he used should have warned me as to what was coming next. "That's what we've been trying to tell you for months! You're crazy about this girl and anytime anyone suggested you do something about it you waved around the fact that you were her boss. You stood behind the title 'employer' like it negated the fact that you have real feelings. Rose loves Bella like a sister. It's killing her watching the two of you circle each other. She pushed you tonight, just like she did on Thanksgiving, hoping to force you into seeing the truth that's plain as day to everyone else around you."

I digested what he said before opening my mouth to respond.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward. Just listen. While Bella's down at breakfast tomorrow, Rose and EJ are going to come down with some nasty 24-hour stomach flu. We're kicking Bella out of our room so she doesn't get 'exposed.' What happens after that is up to you. I'll put her up in her own room, or you can invite her to stay with you. You won't see us again until Monday. Alice knows our plans and will make sure that you four are never in the same place as the three of us."

Emmett pushed back his chair as he stood up. He threw a few bills on the bar to cover the drinks before reaching over and taking my untouched Scotch. He downed it in one swift gulp. He put the glass back on the bar before clamping his hand down on my shoulder.

"Happy birthday."

With that, Emmett strode out of the restaurant to join his wife.

* * *

**I want to thank all my reviewers for their kind words, questions and criticism throughout the past year. On December 26, I reached 7000 reviews. A new reader, Lola4dgg, reviewed chapter 18 and that was number 7000. Thank you!**

**So, obviously, there's more Vegas to come. Be honest, did you really want to read a 25,000 word chapter? Don't answer that.**

**See you in a few weeks!**


	48. Viva Las Vegas

As always, thanks to Kristi, LisaC, Mel and LisaJ.

**Chapter 48 – Viva Las Vegas**

Waking up Saturday morning, I peeked into EJ's crib and was relieved to see him still sleeping soundly. I slipped on my robe and left quietly, leaving the door open behind me.

"Morning, Bella," a pajama-clad Emmett greeted me as I moved into the living room.

"Oh, good morning, Emmett. I didn't realize anyone else was awake, I just wanted to see if I could make some hot water for tea."

Emmett shrugged at me. "Most hotels in Vegas don't have coffeemakers in the room. It would take less time for you to go down to breakfast then it would take for room service to bring us something."

"Oh. Okay then, I'm going to go shower. As soon as EJ gets up, we'll head down to breakfast."

"Why don't you give my brother or Alice a call? I'm sure they'd like some company for breakfast. I'll listen for EJ. Rose and I will bring him down when he wakes up."

I hesitated. "If you're sure…?"

"I'm sure. You're entitled to a little time to yourself, and you'll have EJ most of the day. Go, enjoy breakfast."

I hurried back to my room and took a shower in the en suite. Once I was thoroughly dry, I slathered on sunscreen for any incidental sun exposure and dressed in the casual clothes I had planned for the day: denim capris that Riley said made my ass look fantastic and a cute green tank in an argyle pattern. I pulled on my white Keds, stuffed $40 and my room key in my back pocket, and headed back out. Emmett was still in the living room, reading the paper.

"Everyone must be exhausted," I commented.

"Yeah, I'm going to get the two of them going while you eat. Take your time, kay?"

"Thanks, Emmett."

I pulled out my cell phone as I headed for the elevators. My first instinct was to call Alice, but figured that she and Jasper might be enjoying their chance to spend the morning together. I thought about calling Edward. I knew, from the way he acted, that he was upset last night. I didn't mind not going dancing with everyone. Actually, I hadn't planned on dancing at all. I was serious about helping Rose and Emmett enjoy some uninterrupted time together. However, it was nice to know that Edward would have liked me to be there.

With just a few qualms, I pressed the button on my phone to speed dial Edward. I wasn't sure what happened after I left last night, and it was possible that Edward had found a "friend" at the club. One night stands weren't Edward's usual MO, but we were in Vegas, after all.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward. It's Bella. I'm heading down to breakfast and was wondering if you'd eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't," he answered. His voice was clear and sure. I was glad I hadn't woken him. "Why don't you come to my room, and we'll go down together. I'm in 2401."

"Okay," I agreed. "See you in a few."

I took the elevator down to the 24th floor and walked until I reached Edward's room. I knocked quietly, and the door opened immediately.

"Hi." I looked Edward over quickly. His hair was dark, and the ends were damp from a recent shower. He was wearing a plain, forest green t-shirt that was a little tight across his chest, jeans and worn black riding boots. He smiled at me, amused.

"What?" I asked.

"We match," he commented, indicating my green top and denim capris. I smiled and shrugged.

"C'mon in," he insisted. "I need to grab my wallet."

I stepped through the door and followed him past the bathroom door and down the short hallway. I sat on the small couch while Edward walked to the bedside table and grabbed his wallet. His bed was unmade, but didn't show any signs of having been used for anything but sleep.

_Why did I care?_

I knew why I cared. I still had feelings for Edward Cullen. Real feelings. They were mostly satisfied by our daily contact at work. Work let me channel my feelings into platonic and professional avenues. However, spending time with him casually, like this, reminded me of our past. The times when he used to hold my hand and kiss me…when he would stare at me intently, and I would grow warm under his gaze. It reminded me of that time on the couch, when he kissed me with urgency and fire, and I could feel him… _Was it warm in here?_

"Bella?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm sorry. I was just sorta' zoned out."

"I could see that," he said with a grin. "C'mon, you ready to get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Embarrassed, I stood up and walked back down the short hall. Edward pulled open the door and held it for me. We walked, side by side, over to the elevators. There were a half dozen people already on the elevator, in various states of dress. I saw one who was definitely doing the walk of shame back to her room; the others were casually dressed for breakfast.

Once we reached the lobby, Edward and I veered off from the others, heading to the Bayside Buffet for breakfast. The hostess seated us near the windows, which had a magnificent view of the tropical water garden outside. I enjoyed the sight while mentally cringing at the sign I'd seen upon entering. The breakfast buffet was $23 per person. Maybe I'd see if I could buy a box of granola bars or something in the gift shop. I couldn't spend this kind of money on breakfast every day.

"Good morning," our waitress said with a sunny smile. "What can I get you to drink?"

Before I could answer, Edward spoke up, "Hot tea for the lady, English Breakfast if you have it, coffee for me, and orange juice for us both."

"Sure thing, you can both help yourselves to the buffet. The chef's making a goat cheese omelet that's to die for at the omelet station, if you're interested."

With that, the waitress walked away to get our drinks.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, with exaggerated formality. I smiled up at him and decided that for just this hour we were together, I'd stop thinking about what was or would have been and why I was really here and just enjoy his company.

"Let's," I replied, giggling. Edward chuckled. His hand ghosted over my lower back as I stepped past him, and I embraced the thrill that ran through me at this lightest of touches. Edward would be gone for hours on that ATV excursion while I took EJ to the aquarium. I had plenty of time to calm my pounding heart.

We split up as we chose our breakfasts. While the goat cheese omelet did sound yummy, I was craving carbs big time. Next to the French toast and plain pancakes was a warmer with lemon pancakes in it. I took two and slathered them with the hot berry compote offered in the next dish. I decided on a fat country sausage, instead of the more mundane bacon. I scooped out a portion of creamy Greek yogurt and topped it with a sprinkle of granola. I selected a few pieces of fresh melon and two huge, shiny strawberries. Satisfied for now, I walked back to the table and settled down to wait for Edward.

I was just adding a slice of lemon to my tea when Edward returned. His plates were similarly bogged down.

"You tried the goat cheese omelet?"

"Sounded too good to pass up. I haven't had an omelet in months."

I pursed my lips slightly, remembering making Edward an omelet. I guess Dr. Snow wasn't big into cooking breakfast. With a mental head shake I banished the image of that woman from my mind. I wasn't going to ruin this meal with unpleasant thoughts.

We both dug in, moaning appreciatively at the delicious flavors. I looked at up Edward while sipping my tea. He caught my eye and grinned at me.

"Good?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at the obvious ridiculousness of his question and smiled in response when I lowered my tea cup. His eyes zeroed in on my mouth.

"You have a little…" he started. Before I could react, he reached across the table and rubbed his thumb at the corner of my mouth. Slowly. His fingers rested on my jaw and the playful look in his eyes disappeared to be replaced with something more…serious.

I froze as he pulled his hand back, trailing his fingers under my chin, causing goose bumps to erupt on my shoulders and chest. I watched as he pulled back his hand, which now had a daub of warm berry compote on his thumb. I continued to watch as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked the compote away. I realized I was holding my breath and released it shakily.

"Delicious," he commented in a low voice, his eyes not leaving mine.

Determined not to fall apart under his gaze, I replied. "Would you like some more?" His head moved in the barest of nods. I sliced into my pancake and swirled the piece around in the berry compote. I held the fork out to him, a drop of the purple sauce threatening to fall to the white tablecloth. We both leaned forward as I slid the fork carefully between his parted lips. He closed his mouth, and I gently pulled the fork back. He chewed once…twice, quickly, and swallowed, before running the tip of his tongue across his upper lip.

I followed its path with my eyes. He leaned forward infinitesimally. I mirrored his movement. Our faces were no more than a handbreadth apart. I saw his eyes drop to my lips, and I licked them nervously. His eyes tightened and a determined look overtook his face. He leaned in towards me more. My eyes slid shut…

"Good morning, guys!" a cheerful and unwelcomed voice squealed. "Ooh! That looks good!" Alice snagged a chair from the next table and slid it next to mine. "Do you mind if I taste?" She grabbed my fork and scooped up the last of my pancake.

"Mmm!" she moaned, "This is fabulous! Oh, Jazz, I've gotta' get some of these," she said, using my fork to point at my almost empty plate.

I shook off my surprise and looked up. Edward was sprawled back in his seat, his eyes on his friend, a deep scowl on his face. I saw Jasper shrug apologetically before reaching out to Alice.

"C'mon, babe, let's get something to eat."

"Okay," she replied cheerfully, popping up from her seat. "We'll be right back," she assured us unnecessarily.

Suddenly embarrassed, I looked down at my almost empty tea cup.

"Bella, I…."

Before he could go on, I stood. "I need to get back. We've been down here a long time. I'm sure Rose and Emmett are waiting for me so they can come down to breakfast."

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to think better of it. He nodded once.

"Have fun today," I told him.

My reminder about the plan to ride ATVs broke his pensive mood. He smiled. "I intend to."

"All done here?" the waitress interrupted our farewell.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said. The waitress dropped the check onto our table with a quick, "I'll be right back for that," before walking to a nearby table to take a drink order. I dug into my back pocket and pulled out my money, but Edward was faster, sliding his credit card onto the table.

"You shouldn't use that card on vacation, Mr. Cullen," I said with a smile. "I don't think you'll get away with calling breakfast in Vegas a business expense." Jasper had just arrived back at the table, his plate piled high with scrambled eggs and hash browns. His eyes darted from Edward to the credit card to me and back to Edward. Odd.

"Uh, you're right. Kinda' foolish of me," Edward said, retrieving the card from the table. He dug a few bills out of his wallet and dropped them on the table instead. I pulled my money from my back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, his voice curious.

"Paying for my breakfast."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," he said, an exasperated note in his voice. "I've got it."

"It's okay, Edward, I budgeted for this."

"It's my treat," he said, handing me back my money. "I insist."

"But…"

"No buts. If you want, you can make it up to me when we get back home."

I opened my mouth to argue. Edward cut me off with a glance. "I. Insist."

Surrendering, I nodded. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I waved to Alice who was just returning to the table, a piece of toast already between her lips. She waved back. I watched as Edward poured another cup of coffee for himself, while Alice sat down in the seat I just vacated. Jasper sat in the seat Alice had dragged over earlier.

I made my way back to the suite quickly. I used my keycard to open the door. I was surprised that no one was in the common space.

"Hello?"

A muffled voice sounded from Emmett and Rose's room.

"Emmett?"

"I'll be right out," he called back. The bedroom door opened and a now fully dressed Emmett emerged. Something was troubling him.

"Is something wrong? Where's EJ?"

"Bella, Rose and EJ are sick. Rose didn't drink after dinner last night. She thought maybe her steak was underdone or something because her stomach was bothering her. Now she's throwing up. EJ is, too. I don't have a thermometer, but they both feel warm. I think they have a stomach virus."

"Oh, no! Bring me EJ, I'll take care of him, so Rose can rest."

Emmett looked at me like I had two heads.

"That's not a good idea, Bella. You know how these things go. All we can do is hope you haven't already been exposed. It would probably be best if you stayed somewhere else. Go pack up your stuff and I'll see about getting you another room."

"You don't need to do that. I'll just stay in my room. It will be fine."

"They don't feel well, but Rose doesn't want to stay cooped up in the bedroom all day. If she and EJ come out here, you'd be trapped in your room until we leave on Monday. There's no reason for that."

"I really don't mind, Emmett. Maybe I can help, if I'm here."

Emmett heaved a sigh. He looked at me, a determined expression on his face. "Bella, Rose and EJ are my wife and son and it is my job to look after them when they don't feel well. I'm afraid I'm going to insist you leave our suite."

"Oh." At the sound of my small voice, Emmett relented.

"Bella, you're a good friend, and no one is going to accuse you of shirking your duty to EJ," he continued gently. "I'll cover the room, and you'll still be paid for your time…"

"That's not it!" I insisted troubled that he thought I was more worried about the money than I was my friend.

"I know it isn't. I just want to make everything clear. I'm going to call down to the desk and arrange another room for you while you pack up."

"Okay," I said, turning to go into my room, still disturbed by this turn of events.

It only took me about 20 minutes to pack everything I had. I returned to the living room, suitcase and carryon in tow. Emmett was sitting on the couch, a pensive look on his face.

"I'm all packed," I told him.

"Great. Listen, the hotel only has suites like this, or larger available."

"What? Oh no. Emmett, I can't ask you to pay for a room like this. There has to be another choice. Maybe another hotel, somewhere further from the strip?"

"Yeah, I'm not comfortable with that. Vegas is all glitz and glamour here, but some of the smaller hotels off the beaten path are downright dangerous. I…uh…"

"What?"

"I'm a little at a loss." There was a knock at the door.

"Would you get that?" Emmett asked.

I looked through the peephole and recognized Edward's tousled hair immediately.

"It's your brother," I explained as I opened the door.

"You guys ready to go?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"Change of plans, bro," Emmett explained. "EJ and Rose are sick. I'm trying to find a place for Bella to stay, but the hotel only has suites available. I think I'll call the Trop and see if they have any smaller rooms open." Emmett reached for his phone.

"Wait," Edward interrupted. "Why doesn't Bella just stay with me?"

My head swung around so fast I thought I heard my neck pop.

"What?"

Edward chuckled at my incredulity. "It's no big deal, Bella. The room has enough space for both of us. Do you _want _to stay in a different hotel?"

"No, of course not."

"Then it's settled. Emmett won't have to pay for another room, and you're still close by."

"I don't want to, uh…ruin your birthday."

"How on earth is having a beautiful woman sharing my room ruining my birthday?"

I could feel my face heat at Edward's compliment. He and Emmett both laughed at my obvious embarrassment.

"Well, it's settled then," Emmett announced. "Bella you'll stay with Edward. You might as well go on the ATV adventure too. The bike's already paid for, and it's too late for refunds. Hm, those shoes probably aren't going to work, let me see what Rosie brought. You're about the same size, right?"

At my nod, Emmett retreated to the bedroom. I turned to Edward.

"You really don't have to do this. I'm sure we can find another room somewhere else."

Edward sighed. "It's already done. Besides," he said with a smirk, "it isn't like we haven't shared a bed before." My face heated again, and Edward chuckled, reaching out to touch my cheek.

"I love your blush." His words caused a new rush of blood to flood my cheeks. Emmett emerged from the bedroom carrying Timberland boots and a pair of long socks.

"Here, these are better for riding."

"Thanks."

Edward grabbed the handle of my suitcase and my carryon while I took the boots from Emmett.

"Let's go," he said, indicating that I should walk in front of him. I heard Emmett say something quietly to Edward, but couldn't make it out. I walked to the elevators and waited for Edward to catch up, which he did, a minute later.

"Emmett needed to give me the keys to the rental in case we need it later," he explained. "We'll drop your stuff off and head down as soon as you change your shoes. Alice and Jasper will meet us in the lobby. Uh, do you have a hat? I think you should wear one."

I shook my head.

"I have a baseball cap you can use. Do you have sunscreen?"

At my nod, Edward smiled. "Bring it. Do you have a t-shirt you can wear over…that?" he asked, waving his hand at my tank.

I wanted to kill Riley. Had I packed my own stuff I'd have had nothing but t-shirts, but as it stood, I didn't even have one.

"I don't. I didn't think I'd need one."

"That's okay, Bella. You can have one of mine."

It took about fifteen minutes for Edward and me to get down to the lobby where we met up with a surprised Alice and Jasper. I had a small leather backpack stuffed with my sunglasses, two water bottles, my wallet, and sunscreen on my back.

"Hey, Bella, Edward. What's going on?" Alice took in my attire curiously. Edward had loaned me t-shirt from his alma mater, Northwestern, which I had pulled on over my tank. It was big on me, so I had it tied in a tight knot at the small of my back. I had pulled my hair up in a pony tail and threaded it through a black baseball cap, also given to me by Edward.

"Rose and EJ are sick. Emmett is going to stay here with them, and I'm going to come with you."

Alice smiled broadly. _Weird, you'd think she'd be more worried about Rose and EJ._

"That's great! We're going to have so much fun." Linking her arm through mine, she pulled me towards the doors.

"Where you going?" Jasper asked us.

"Isn't there a bus or something we're taking?"

"Yeah, but it leaves from the Shark Reef entrance, over there," he explained, pointing.

"What?" Both Alice and Edward had stopped to question Jasper.

"Over there," he said again, slowly, pointing at the Shark Reef aquarium, where I had planned on taking EJ today. Alice froze, dragging me to a halt.

"Hey guys," Edward said, a bit loudly, I'm going to hit the head before we go. I'll be right back."

I felt Alice relax a bit. We chatted about the trip, since I knew nothing about it. Edward was back in a minute.

"All set?" Alice asked Edward.

"Yeah, everything's cool. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later we were on a way to Jean, Nevada, where our excursion would begin. The shuttle was more than half full with guests from other hotels. Everyone was friendly and in a good mood, ready to enjoy the day. I sat in the seat in front of Edward while Alice and Jasper shared the seat in front of me. We talked about the adventure before us, while the shuttle made a few more stops. We were nearly full.

"Have you ever ridden, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, I have. It was a long time ago, but Forks, where I grew up, is really rural and everyone had dirt bikes and quads."

"So you're a biker chick?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Well, I've never ridden anything street legal, but I've logged more than a few miles on an ATV. I'll be able to keep up," I assured him with a grin.

"I have no doubt."

We had one more stop to make. We were idling outside the Bellagio when a couple boarded. There was almost no room left on the shuttle. The girl scanned the aisle, looking for a seat. Her eyes lit up when she saw Edward sitting alone. She moved purposefully down the aisle, but before she could reach us, Edward stood and sat down next to me in my seat.

I could see the girl scowl as she slid past us and sat in the seat Edward just vacated. The man she was with sat next to her. They didn't speak to one another, but they were the only ones on the shuttle who were silent.

The driver picked up the intercom and told us it would be about ninety minutes before we reached our destination. He encouraged us to sit back and relax and promised to point out interesting sights on our trip.

When the driver switched off the intercom, Edward leaned over and spoke quietly in his ear.

"Hope you don't mind me switching seats."

I just shook my head and looked up at him. He stared down at me with a small grin. He looked like he was about to say something else when Jasper asked him a question about work. The two of them started talking about some internal audit Jasper was conducting. Alice asked if I liked the clothes Riley had chosen for the weekend. We talked a little about the outfits and then turned our attention to the passing scenery. It was beautiful, but in a way different from the forests of Forks and the steel jungle that is Chicago.

I slid down in the seat, trying to get a little more comfortable. The travel and busy days had me feeling a little sleepy. The shuttle was clean, but hardly opulent, and I was having trouble finding a good position. I wiggled around, jostling Edward a little bit. He didn't look over from his conversation with Jasper, but he slid his arm around my shoulders, giving me a bit more room while at the same time providing me a pillow by way of his lightly muscled forearm.

**EPOV**

When Bella bumped into me in the seat, I automatically threw my arm around her. I realized almost immediately what I had done, but she didn't comment, so I didn't move. She didn't seem to mind. Actually, she seemed pretty content. I was sure of this a few short minutes later when her head started to nod and she dozed off.

I exchanged a significant look with Jasper. Alice looked over her shoulder, her face lighting up like we had just given her a gift. She met my eyes and nodded at me once before turning around to stare out the window again. Jasper settled back next to her, and soon they were murmuring to one another quietly.

Leaning back in my seat, I adjusted Bella a little bit so she fit more securely under my arm. She sighed and burrowed her head into my chest. The warm feeling that overcame me was both new and familiar. It was familiar even though I hadn't felt this way since the last time I held her. It was new, too, because this time there was nothing in our way. We were both free of other commitments, and thanks to Angela's insistence that Bella work for her, I was no longer her direct report.

I should buy something nice for Ms. Weber.

I leaned back as far as I could, tilted my head down, and buried my nose in Bella's hair. She smelled just as I remembered. I felt my eyes grow heavy and allowed myself to sink towards sleep with Bella securely in my embrace.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Alice had reached over the seat and was gently rocking Bella in a surprisingly quiet attempt to wake her. I felt Bella stir and could immediately tell when she became aware of our position.

Bella was still under my arm. While we slept, she had thrown her right arm over my waist, and was now completely snuggled against me. I feigned sleep, giving Bella the time she needed to extricate herself from our embrace. She did so, but made no attempt to be sneaky about it. I decided that her movements would be enough to wake me from the soundest sleep, so opened my eyes, blinking against the bright sun.

I yawned and stretched, pulling the arm that had been draped over her back to my side. She gave me a sleepy smile, which I returned.

"We're almost there," Alice explained. "This is going to be so much fun!"

And it was. Bella was being modest about her abilities on the ATV. She had superb control over the much-abused vehicle. We rode neck and neck for a short time before she revved her engine in a challenge. We raced across the Roach Dry Lakebed leaving everyone in our dust. Coming to a halt together, Bella pulled off her helmet laughing at the thrill. I couldn't help but grin at the carefree sound.

We stopped in Primm for lunch. The group broke up as everyone made their own plans. Alice was craving Mexican so she and Jasper headed in one direction while Bella and I decided on more a more sedate lunch of pizza and beer.

Talking with Bella was as easy as it had ever been. She expressed concerns about Rose and EJ. I was starting to feel guilty for deceiving her, but pushed the feelings down, trying to convince myself that the ends justified the means.

"I don't know what you originally had planned tonight…"

"I was supposed to spend the night with this guy I'm just crazy about." Jealously surged through me for a just a moment before I realized she was talking about EJ. "Since that isn't going to happen, though, I'm open."

"Would you like to see a show? I guess it's a kids' thing, but they're putting on The Lion King at our hotel. Cirque du Soleil is at New York New York, there's Improv at Harrah's and Donny and Marie are at the Flamingo."

"Donny and Marie?" she laughed.

"What can I say; I'm a little bit rock and roll."

"You're a little bit corny with that joke." She paused, "You're not going to the casino?"

"Tomorrow night, I think. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know…" She was going to make me beg.

"Please Bella? It's my birthday."

"You don't play fair."

"I never said I would."

"What do you want to do?"

_Anything, as long as you're with me._

"It doesn't matter to me."

"It's your birthday," she insisted. She didn't mean that. If it were really up to me, we'd spend the night in our room.

"The Lion King is the most convenient. Did you ever see it?"

"Only the movie."

"I never even saw that."

"What?" She was incredulous. "You've been deprived."

"Well, we'll just have to take care of that tonight, won't we? The Lion King it is."

After lunch, we walked back to meet the others where we'd left the ATVs. We were going to hit the McCullough Mountains before returning to Jean to be shuttled back to the hotel. It felt natural to reach out and grasp Bella's hand while we were walking. She didn't pull away as I threaded my fingers through hers. She didn't look at me, but the small smile on her lips brought one to mine, too.

* * *

THTF has been nominated for **The Twinklings Walk of Fame's Queen of Hearts** award for most romantic fic. I'm up against the heaviest of hitters in the fandom, including _The University of Edward Masen_, _The Wedding Party_, _An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy_, _Master of the Universe_, _The Cullen Campaign_ and dozens of others. Voting opens on Sunday, January 15, if you're inclined, I'd appreciate your vote: twinklingswfa. blogspot. com Please don't let me come in last!

The fandom is once again coming together in support of some very special people. As you know, Australia is undergoing severe flooding. Some of my favorite fanfic peeps are Australians. Anyway, I'm donating a standalone one shot for the project. Go to: fandomsfightthefloods. blogspot. com to see how you can help by writing or donating to receive the compilation. This is my first time writing for a cause and I'm nervous. I'm writing a one shot based on Lady Antebellum's song "Need You Now." It'll be E/B.


	49. Waking Up in Vegas

Thanks to Kristi, Mel and LisaJ!

**Chapter 49 – Waking up in Vegas**

**EPOV**

The ride through the McCullough Mountains was fun. Bella had started out before me, and I followed her for almost the entire ride back to Jean. I couldn't tell you a thing about the local scenery, but could describe in minute detail the sliver of skin that peeked out from between the top of Bella's low rise capris and my shirt, which she still had tied at her waist.

We joined a dusty, but happy, Jasper and Alice on the shuttle for the ride back to the hotel.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Alice asked. She sat against the windows, her legs thrown over Jasper's lap.

"Bella and I are going to hit The Lion King tonight," I told them. Bella was sitting next to me, a little farther away than I liked. We'd walked together, hand-in-hand, but hadn't resumed holding hands once we got on the shuttle.

Neither Jasper nor Alice responded, but Alice shot me a look I could only describe as panicked. I tried to read her face and mused that the ability to read minds would come in really handy. I frowned to let her know that I didn't understand. I was surprised when Jasper interjected.

"You know, Edward, I wanted to take Alice, but they only had single seats available when I checked yesterday."

"Yeah, besides, do you really want to see _that_ show, you know…with all the _families_ with _kids_ there?" Alice commented.

_Families…kids…? Shit! Were Emmett and Rose taking EJ to the Lion King tonight?_

"Oh, uh…single seats? That's no fun. What do you say, Bella? Want to do something else? I bet Donny and Marie still have seats."

Bella chuckled and Alice cut in, "Bella, I heard that The Lion King will be at Cadillac Palace this fall for a couple of weeks. Maybe the four of us could go then?"

"It's up to Edward," she replied noncommittally. Her response could be interpreted so many ways! Was she still interested in seeing the Lion King tonight, even if we sat separately? Was she just concerned about my birthday and was leaving tonight's plans up to me? Or, was she concerned about making plans for months away when the two of us had only taken baby steps towards…well, towards whatever holding hand presages.

I smiled at her, while trying to decide what she meant by her comment. Thankfully, Alice came to my rescue.

"Jazz and I were thinking about going to The Improv at Harrah's. What do you say; it should be a fun night!"

"Edward?" Bella turned to me.

"Stand-up sounds fun. Sure, we'll join you."

"Great."

Alice shot me a look that needed no interpretation. It clearly said, "Yeah, we just saved your ass, Cullen." I'd have to add Alice and Jasper to the list of people to thank for this weekend.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, Alice and Jasper quickly veered off with a promise to meet us at Harrah's at 8 o'clock. Since we were covered in dust from our ride, Bella said she'd really like to take a shower.

"We have some time. Would you mind if I took a nap after I showered?"

A nap sounded like a fantastic idea, but I quickly realized her question wasn't an invitation to join her.

"No, not at all."

Bella and I made our way back to our room. She showered first, and I took the opportunity to reach out to Emmett.

"Hey, bro," he answered, "how was the ride?"

"Great."

"Where's Bella now?"

"She's in the shower. It was a dusty out there. Listen, are you taking Rose and EJ to the Lion King tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, really. Bella and I talked about going, but Alice headed it off."

"Be careful, man. I told you that Alice had our schedule for the weekend."

"Okay, I won't make plans again without consulting her."

"What did you decide to do instead?"

"We're going to the Improv."

"Fun. Okay, well, we went to Shark Reef and hung out at the pool today. Rose and I are going to order room service before the show, so we shouldn't cross paths tonight. Have a great night."

"Thanks, you too."

I hung up and sat down on the couch. My eyes were getting heavy. Riding in the hot sun had taken a lot out of me and napping was sounding better every minute. I realized it had gotten quiet just a moment before Bella pulled the bathroom door open. She was wrapped in fluffy white robe and had her hair wrapped in a towel. She was just so tempting as she padded barefoot over to where I was sitting.

"Your turn."

I smiled. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing. I'm telling you flat out. You're filthy and need a shower."

I laughed loudly and stood up, taking a menacing step towards her. Her grin vanished replaced by what I could only laughingly refer to as "bitch brow."

"Don't you dare," she warned me.

I took another step. Bella let out a started sound that sounded like, "Meep!" before dancing back a few quick steps.

"Edward…" she said, her voice changing from warning to pleading. I glowered at her one more time before letting the smile I was fighting finally break free.

"Okay, I'm going," I surrendered, turning towards the bathroom. I heard her exhale loudly and grinned at the sound.

In the bathroom, I stripped down quickly. Adjusting the temperature, I stepped into the spray and enjoyed the hot, pounding water. I washed my hair quickly and grimaced at the obviously dirty water rinsing down the drain. Slowing down, I lathered again and did a better job before moving onto the rest of my shower.

Images from the day floated through my head. I lingered over thoughts of Bella's hand in mine, the memory of her snuggled into my chest on the shuttle this morning and the kiss we almost shared at breakfast.

Maybe I didn't owe Alice anything after all. If she hadn't interrupted, I would have had my first voluntary kiss from Bella in months. The idea of Bella's mouth, her full lips, and the memories of her sweet kisses were riling me up. Soaping up my hand, I gripped my almost fully erect cock and stroked myself a few times.

I was of two minds. I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to do this with Bella right in the next room. Then again, if I didn't it was going to be a problem when we slept together tonight. Throwing caution to the wind and promising myself I would be quiet, I ran over images of Bella in my mind.

She wore my shirt today. She had it pulled tight across her chest and knotted at the back. I had been teased by that little sliver of skin for the whole ride back to the shuttle. Breakfast this morning: we'd come so close. My lips tingled with the memory of her nearness. Yesterday on the plane. That dress. Damn, that dress. She'd worn a little yellow sundress that left her practically bare from the chest up and the knees down. The bright yellow color brought out golden highlights in her hair.

When she slid past me in the seats, her ass rubbed my thigh and my cock sprang to life. I had pushed her away, but now I could imagine what it would have been like to grasp her hips and pull her against me, letting her feel the effect she had on me.

The thought of her against me like that made my breath hitch. I sped up my strokes and braced my free hand against the wall.

She had kissed me on the plane yesterday, saving me as she had so many times when I paid her to be with me. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, but despite the fact that we hadn't kissed in months, it was comforting. A kiss shared between two people familiar with each other in an intimate sense.

God! Being with Bella would be incomparable, I was sure. I had long ago cobbled together bits and pieces of our various encounters to imagine what sex with Bella would be like. We had shared many kisses. I remembered the feel of her skin when I ran my hand up her arm on the plane. I grinned at the memory of the gooseflesh that had erupted at my touch, knowing I could affect her physically, the way she affected me.

That night, so long ago now, we had slept together at the hotel in Chicago. I woke up that night to find Bella sprawled across my chest and stomach. Her warm breasts pressed into me….

The night in my home even before that: we'd fallen asleep on the couch and she again slept with her head pillowed on my stomach.

My breath hitched. I was getting closer, so decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

That first night. That very first night, nine months ago. The night I walked in to find her showering in my office bathroom. I had told her I had seen nothing. I had convinced myself that her hair and the copious lather from my ridiculously expensive body wash and shampoo had covered her completely.

All lies.

Allowing myself to remember for the first time in months, I thought of Bella, naked in my shower. Her pink nipples erect, peeking through the suds that trailed down her glistening white skin.

The darkened triangle between her legs had held onto the suds like dry grass peeking through melting snow.

_Ugh! _I grunted, running my thumb over the sensitive head of my shaft.

Then, she had emerged in my monogrammed bathrobe. This woman had been wearing my clothes for months, and I loved it. I loved how she looked wearing my things. I loved how I felt when I saw her in my clothes. Possessive, like she was mine. Mine.

As the word echoed through the vault of my mind, I exploded, coming in several long spurts. I caught my breath and held it in an effort to remain quiet. I took a deep breath and sighed, my head falling back as the tension drained from me.

Rinsing quickly, I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Fuck! I had nothing in here but the towel and my dirty clothes. There was no way I was putting those on again. I wrapped the towel around my hips and contemplated taking another to drape over my shoulders, but decided against it with a shrug.

I gathered up my dirty clothes and opened the bathroom door. The room was quiet. I stole towards the sleeping area and relaxed as I realized that Bella had slid between the sheets still in the bathrobe with her hair wrapped up. Her shallow, even breathing let me know she was asleep. I grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt from my drawer and ducked back into the bathroom to change.

Emerging, I glanced at the couch. I really didn't want to nap there. Pulling myself together, I walked over to the empty side of the bed. I quickly set the alarm on my cell phone early enough that we could grab a bite to eat before meeting Jasper and Alice. Then, instead of pulling back the covers, I laid down carefully on top of them. I turned my head to face Bella's sleeping form. I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had just dozed off when I felt Edward lie down on the bed. I was aware of the slight movement, but was in that delicious state of sleep where you're aware but unmotivated to react. With a mental shrug, I allowed myself to fall into a deeper sleep.

I woke up a little over an hour later. I was so comfortable, I seriously contemplated turning over and going back to sleep, but knew if I let myself fall asleep again, I'd throw off my sleep schedule for weeks. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. A quiet gasp escaped as I took in the sight before me. I had shifted onto my side, and Edward had as well. We were facing each other, me under the covers, Edward on top.

His gorgeous face was just inches from mine; his recently washed hair falling gently over his brow. All traces of worry and fatigue were gone. He looked younger than his 30 years. I'd have to tease him about the big three-oh later. I had to fight off the overwhelming desire to reach over with my hand and trace the planes of his face. His five o'clock shadow was starting to appear, and I smiled at the almost forgotten memory of the feel of his stubbly face against mine when he'd kiss me.

Despite myself, I felt a small smile overtake my face. Again, I felt the urge to reach out and stroke his face, his hair…. I shook myself out of my Edward-induce stupor. Just as I was rising, Edward cell phone began to sound its alarm. Quickly, I went to the closet and pulled out the garment bag that held my "eveningwear." Two dresses hung inside, one a metallic silver, the other navy blue. Both were too formal for this weekend, but they were all I had.

I debated between the two. The blue dress was almost scandalous. The silver was very dressy, but would have to do. I looked over at Edward. He was sitting on the bed, smiling at me.

"I'm going to get dressed," I told him, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Take your time," he replied, his voice raspy with sleep. "I'll get ready out here."

I brought the dress into the bathroom. I hung up the towel and ran my hand through my barely damp hair. I'd only need to pin it while it finished drying to get some gentle waves. I moisturized before applying a bit more makeup than I would normally wear. We were in Vegas, after all.

I applied the metallic shadow and black eyeliner before feathering my lashes with mascara. Clear gloss was enough to complete the look. I wasn't a showgirl after all. I slid into the dress. The silky material hugged my body in wide, gentle folds, while the sparkly, one shoulder strap lay neatly. I pulled out the pins and fluffed my hair.

I quickly threw my makeup into my toiletries bag and walked back into the common area. Edward was up and dressed in black dress pants and a black button down dress shirt. He had tamed his hair somewhat. The urge to run my hands through it, just to mess it up, was strong.

What was wrong with me? Nothing, I realized. Edward was a handsome man, for whom I still had feelings. We'd come close to kissing over breakfast this morning, definitely bonded during the ATV excursion and had napped together. I was nervous to initiate anything. I still had much more to lose professionally than he did should I make a misstep, but my gut was telling me that he was interested.

In the time it took me to process this, I realized that Edward was staring at me. I smiled nervously as I walked across the room to stow my bag. Turning, I offered Edward a bigger smile. He took two steps and was at my side.

"Bella, you…"

"You look…"

We both chuckled as we tried to speak at the same time.

"You look amazing, Bella. So beautiful. I'm going to have to spend the night fending off your admirers." He took my hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing me lightly on the knuckles.

I took his words as confirmation. Yeah, definitely still interested.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is." He pulled me a few steps to the side so I could see the two of us in the mirror. "Look at you," he murmured, standing behind me, leaning down over my shoulder. I stared at our reflection, but Edward was looking only at me. "You're gorgeous. This dress…" he ran his hand down my side, "your hair…" he lifted one of the wavy locks and let it sift though his fingers.

He inhaled deeply. "You even smell good," he commented, letting the tip of his nose trail up the column of my neck. I shivered and his lips quirked in a small smile.

Wow, he was letting it all out, wasn't he? Despite the thrill his words gave me, I was cautious. I was determined not to jump into anything blindly.

"Edward, I…we…."

"Shh, we need to go. We can talk…later." His voice carried the slightest inflection. It wasn't quite a statement, but not a question either. I closed my eyes and nodded my head, trying to clear the haze that had settled over me.

Edward let me go, and I moved slowly over to the closet. I hooked on a pair of sling backs that were frankly dangerous and grabbed my clutch. Despite the heat, Edward slid on a sport coat and held the door for me as we walked down the hall.

We got down to the lobby, and Edward steered me towards Shanghai Lilly.

"Chinese food tonight?" I asked, remembering our dinner on the floor in his reception area.

"Actually, I was thinking ShaBu ShaBu. You up for it?"

"I'll try anything once," I told him. He looked at me with a slightly stunned expression at first, and then dissolved into laughter.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Mr. Cullen," I replied with what I hoped was a saucy look. Flirting with Edward like this was fun. He took in my expression and let out a groan. With a roll of his eyes, he slid behind me and put his hands on my waist. He pulled me against him. We took a few awkward steps this way before reaching the hostess stand.

The hostess brought us to a small table set up for shabu shabu. We perused the menus before deciding on beef, scallops and shrimp, bok choy and napa cabbage. Edward asked the server to bring a bottle of red and we settled in for a wait while our meal was prepared.

The wine arrived quickly. Edward tasted the wine and motioned that the server should leave it for us. After pouring our glasses, the server left quickly.

Suddenly, I felt shy. I examined the source of that feeling and decided that by playing along with Edward's flirtations I'd opened myself up to him. I vaguely remembered being a person who was often like this: open, fun and flirtatious, before things all went south.

Back then, though, I had very little to lose. How much was I putting on the line now by acting like an infatuated coed?

"Bella…?"

I realized I had zoned out. Edward eyes caught my gaze, and I stared back at him with a neutral expression. He sighed, and I felt a nervous knot form in my stomach. I reached for my glass, but Edward's hand intercepted mine. He laced our fingers together and rested our hands across the table. The nervous knot loosened.

"I'm really glad you came this weekend. There's no one else besides my brother, I wanted here more."

I tried to keep my reaction to his kind words under control, but I could feel the faint blush his words caused. He looked at me uttering, "Gorgeous."

"I wanted to ask you myself, you know, to come. I was sure you'd think I was crazy and say no. Emmett and Rose, they could have used the hotel's nanny service, or asked my parents. Hell, Rose's mom would have loved to fly out to watch EJ, but they asked you. For me. They asked you to come, so I could spend time with you this weekend."

I frowned. "But if I was watching EJ all weekend, we wouldn't spend any time together anyway."

He shrugged. "If you had ended up watching EJ all weekend, I would have sat with you by the pool, or gone to see the sharks, or whatever."

I turned over his confession in my mind. I'd be lying if I didn't say that part of me was flattered. It was tempting to just let that part take over and enjoy what he was saying. However, that carefree girl, the one who would take his words at face value, learned her lesson a long time ago. The urge to overanalyze was strong.

Edward watched me, worry and concern etched on his face. He was trying to be honest and in doing so was running the risk of alienating me. I remembered his face when he was napping earlier, how carefree and young he had appeared. I didn't want to be the cause of his stress.

I sighed. "I need to think about what you're saying." I frowned again. "I'm not sure how I feel about it." I was about to continue, but our server returned with a tray of food. The pot of broth and the ramekins of sauce were placed on the table along with our raw ingredients. The server glanced over our set up, refilled our glasses and left.

Edward was still looking at me, his lips pressed tightly together. Suddenly, he reached over and grasped my hand again.

"Think," he encouraged me, "but don't look for a way to make this anything but what it is. I just want to be with you, Bella. That's all. The intentions were good." I nodded jerkily.

Edward huffed a sigh and picked up his chop sticks. I followed his example a moment later. Eating shabu shabu required a little concentration on the diners' parts, unless they were used to eating with chop sticks. I let the intricacies of the meal consume the better part of my concentration, but a small part of my mind went over what Edward had said.

He wanted to _be_ with me.

_He_ wanted to be with me.

He wanted to be with _me_.

And that was a good thing, right? I mean, I wanted to be with him. I decided then that I wasn't going to let my unconfirmed fears ruin what promised to be a fun night with friends. Right now, I'd trust in Edward's, and Rose's and Emmett's, good intentions.

I let a slow smile creep over my face and looked up at Edward. He was eating his meal distractedly and hadn't noticed my shift in mood. I tapped my chop sticks against his, getting his attention.

He looked at me quickly. It only took him a second to take in my smiling face and return my happy look. "We're good?" he asked.

I nodded. "For now. We can talk more later."

Edward nodded back and the atmosphere at the table got noticeably lighter. In a few minutes, we were engaged in a chop stick brawl over the last scallop when the server approached and cleared his throat noisily.

We both looked up at him with grins on our faces. I could tell he really wanted to roll his eyes, but was winning the battle against his instinct.

"May I interest you in dessert?" he asked.

Edward looked at me, but I shook my head. "We should get going. We're going to be late."

"Just the check please."

The waiter was back in a flash while Edward and discussed the upcoming show. Edward pulled out his wallet and laid his black, corporate card on the bill.

"Edward, you can't charge stuff on this trip on your business account," I reminded him.

The waiter hesitated, but Edward waved for him to just take it and go.

"Yeah, Bella, we really need to talk."

* * *

**EPOV**

I was surprised that Bella hadn't lost her temper when she realized that having her in Vegas this weekend was a set up. Perhaps she was losing a little bit of the defensiveness she had in our early relationship. She had always been so concerned with being perceived as a prostitute. She could have easily seen Emmett and Rose's actions as procurement. I was prepared to pay for her to move to her own room, a different hotel or even fly her home, had she taken umbrage.

Instead, she thought about it seemed to have let it go.

Optimistic, I decided to tell her the truth about the credit card she used to carry when she worked as my escort.

"…so I had Jasper call you to his office and give you an authorized user card on my account."

"What?" Her incredulous tone didn't bode well and I winced as I wondered when the next flight back home left. We were driving to Harrah's in Emmett's rented Hummer.

"J.J. was really pushing me over your card, Bella. I really think he was fixated on you. He'd never gone over an expense account that carefully before. I just thought it would be better if you weren't forced to justify your expenses to him."

She shuddered.

"We know now that he was sick, but that wouldn't have made a difference had he come at you all guns blazing. I know how you would have reacted. I was really just trying to save you the embarrassment."

"But all those purchases, you paid for them?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Her lips got tight, and I glanced at her as I pulled into the valet line. She didn't say anything, and I hoped that was a sign that she was thinking it through and not just reacting.

The valets opened our doors. I got out and handed over the keys as the man on Bella's side, offered her his hand. I saw him eye her appreciatively, but she was too distracted to notice. I moved to her side quickly and slid my arm around her waist. I felt her stiffen and stifled my disappointment.

"Bella, please."

She forced a smile and allowed me to lead her into the hotel's lobby. She didn't relax though, and I dropped my arm. We walked slowly through the lobby.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking," I begged.

She let out a shaky breath. "I'm trying not to overreact." I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "But I need to be honest, Edward, I don't feel good about this."

"What, specifically?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I fully understood her concerns.

"It had always been my intention to pay CE back for the charges. I kept really good records."

"There's no process in place…." I tried to explain to her.

"I know. Alice suggested that I make a donation to one of the causes that CE supports in the same amount. That had been my plan, when I was settled. Now, well, now I can pay you back, I suppose."

I gritted my teeth while running my hand through my hair in annoyance.

"If you think about it, originally, you concerns with the corporate card was that you didn't want CE paying for personal things. I convinced you then that since you wouldn't need those things if you didn't work for CE they fell under the category of legitimate business expenses."

"If that's the case, why didn't you just explain that to J.J.?"

"I did, but that wasn't going to stop him from eventually confronting you."

"Let me pay you back."

I didn't like this. "If I let you pay me back, will you forgive me for not telling you?"

Bella's mouth twisted sourly, but she finally agreed.

"Thank you. Bella, I'm trying to be honest with you. Please, don't hold it against me. We always pushed things aside and look where it got us. I want to be honest with you. I want us to talk." As we made our way towards The Improv, I saw Alice and Jasper and decided to make my plea quickly, and hope she'd use the time at the show to think it over. "Enjoy the show with me tonight. When we get back to our room later, I have a lot I want to say. I hope you'll give me a chance and listen."

* * *

Extra thanks to Kristi and LisaJ who talked me off the edge with this one. Anyone following me on twitter knows that I was one keystroke away from deleting this whole chapter on Thursday. I believe that voting for Twinklings Walk of Fame is open for two more hours. I'm up for the Queen of Hearts award.

I'm writing a one shot for the Aussie Flood Relief compilation. If you make a donation of $5 or more you'll get a slew of stories from really terrific authors, and me! There are many Aussies in the fandom, let's help them out!

I've been doing a lot of reading lately. I highly recommend anything by bratty vamp. I Only Want You for Your Body by fatallyobsessed has an amazing older (late 30s *gasp*) E&B. Savage7289's Unexpected Circumstances is getting really good. Doctor's Orders by mybluesky... Damn, there's a load of talent in the fandom! If you give any of them a try, tell them Ironic Twist sent you. Now, a nonTwilight rec. I know, right? There's a dude, goes by Airplane, who is writting a Tangled fic. It's so good. So damn good. This guy could make a mint deflowering Disney Princesses. Check out What You Don't Know!


	50. Queen of Las Vegas

8000 reviews. 8000. You could knock me over with a feather. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the reviewer who left me #8000 but the review was anonymous. Thank you KP, whoever you are!

My thanks to Just4ALE, Mr. Just4ALE and mskathy for their gambling addictions; I mean vast knowledge of casinos. You should go read the stories both these fantastic authors have written. Go. Now. This will be here when you get back.

As always, thank you Kristi, DRS and LisaJ. Follow them on twitter at kristi_28, dsrubyslippers and lisamichele17.

**Chapter 50 – Queen of Las Vegas**

**BPOV**

Edward's words had given me much to think about. I kept turning what he said over in my head. _"I have a lot I want to say. I hope you'll give me a chance and listen."_ The space around me kinda' melted away as I focused on my feelings. For the first time in a long time, I _wanted_ to listen. I wanted him to convince me that his feelings for me were the same as my feelings for him.

In the past I would have stopped my feelings in their tracks, worried that I'd let my emotions ruin my tenuous existence, but I wasn't living paycheck to paycheck anymore. I could take a chance. And, I had to admit, my previous fear of a relationship with Edward had been a self-fulfilling prophecy. I was sure our association was doomed, so it was.

I was ready to hear him.

Dimly, I was aware that Edward was leading me to where Jasper and Alice stood waiting for us. I noticed that Alice was scrutinizing me before she pulled me into a hug. I smiled at her familiar warmth. She linked her arm through mine, and pulled me ahead of the guys.

"You look fantastic," she began. "Riley did good."

She seemed satisfied in a cat that got the cream kind of way.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. "Did you send Riley to me?"

Alice's eyes went wide as she clamped her mouth shut. She looked at me guiltily. Deciding that I did not have the energy in me to be mad, I let her off the hook.

"I know this was a setup."

Still wary, Alice laughed nervously. "A setup?" she repeated, with exaggerated innocence.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice, a setup. I know that Emmett and Rosalie asked me to babysit at Edward's request." I shrugged. "He and I are going to talk."

My need to talk to a friend was battling with the reservations I still had about the whole situation, but my need was greater.

"Talking is good?" she asked cautiously. Her expression conveyed volumes. She was curious, excited, hopeful, concerned….

"Yes," I told her simply, "talking is good."

A satisfied grin spread across her face. She squeezed my arm where it was looped through hers. She let out a completely unAlice-like squeal, and bounced one before regaining her typical composure.

They guys caught up with us just as we were entering The Improv, sliding their arms around us to tug us apart gently. Alice and Jasper preceded us into the audience, quickly finding our table. Edward held my chair for me before sitting down and pulling his seat close. A cocktail waitress arrived, and we placed our orders before settling back for the show.

It was awful.

I didn't realize until the end of the show that the emcee was actually one of the three performers we were supposed to see. He wasn't funny at all. The four of us seriously considered leaving after the featured comedian who spent his whole time on stage complaining about his mother-in-law. I thought mother-in-law jokes went out with 70s.

We decided to stay for the headliner, but shouldn't have bothered. When the show was finally over, we scrambled for the exit. Alice couldn't stop apologizing.

"I'm so, so sorry. That sucked. It was terrible. I just thought we couldn't go wrong with a comedy club. Ugh. I'm sorry you wasted your time and money on that. Jasper, give them their money back."

Jasper looked stunned at the suggestion, while I shook my head and Edward actually chuckled.

"Relax, Alice. We all sat through that. Jasper has suffered enough. Let's not add insult to injury by forcing him to foot the bill. You didn't force us to go, we tagged along."

"I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Edward assured her. "Next time we'll pick the entertainment."

This was Edward's second reference to us spending time together again in the future. A warm feeling shot through me at the implication.

"Okay," she finally conceded. "What are your plans for tomorrow night?"

"I'm going to check in with Emmett and Rose and see if Rose is up for an evening out if I watch EJ."

Alice didn't react to my pronouncement. Actually, none of them did. Weird.

"I'm going to the casino tomorrow night," Edward offered.

"Craps?" Jasper asked.

"You know it." The two men fist bumped while Alice and I just rolled our eyes and looked at each other.

"Do you want to hang at the pool tomorrow afternoon?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

"Hey, Edward. Pretty girls in bikinis. What do you say? Poolside during the day and the casino later?"

"Sounds good!"

Alice and Jasper decided to head back to the hotel. It wasn't even 10 o'clock, so I wasn't surprised when Edward asked if I'd like to take a walk.

"I'd like that."

We exited the hotel and started off along the Strip, taking in the sights and sounds. We talked a little about the ATV adventure yesterday; Emmett, Rose and EJ; and the terrible show we had just sat through. We stopped before the replica Eiffel tower. I stared, lost in the lights and long-ago dreams of visiting Paris.

"It's so pretty," I murmured.

"Not as pretty as you," Edward replied. I swiveled my head, a sarcastic retort about his cheese factor on my lips, but the look in his eyes stopped me. He was staring at me intensely. His eyes were dark. I suddenly felt like I couldn't get enough air and parted my lips slightly to assist with breathing.

"Bella…I…." A loud group of obviously drunk women trouped past us just then, calling out to one another, "wooting" and high fiving as they laughed. I glanced their way and smiled. Yeah, they had interrupted a possible "moment" but I could appreciate their carefree attitudes.

"You ready to go back?" Edward asked as the gaggle moved on.

I nodded and took a step back the way we came. Edward fell in step beside me. Deciding to take a chance, I slid my hand into his.

"Is this okay?" I asked, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah," he said with a quiet sort of satisfaction, "more than okay."

It took us twenty minutes to walk back to the hotel and another fifteen to drive back to Mandalay Bay. We were mostly quiet, but never let go of one another for more than a few seconds. The elevator was packed on our ride back to our room, but we just closed ranks. I rested my free hand on his chest while he wrapped his arm around my waist, his head bent close to mine.

I cleared my throat when we entered our room.

"I'm going to get changed," I told him. He nodded while I gathered my things and headed for the bathroom. I considered the two clean sets of pajamas I had and frowned, knowing that I hadn't planned on sharing a bed when I chose them. They were both cute tank and short sets, but not overly concealing. I comforted myself with the thought that Edward would see me in less at the pool tomorrow. I brushed out my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail before removing the makeup I'd worn for the night out. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth before gathering up everything and stepping back into the bedroom.

Edward had hung up his sports coat and kicked off his shoes. He was still wearing his shirt, but had unbuttoned it. I caught a glimpse of his toned chest from where he stood staring out the window at the glittering city.

"It's pretty," I commented, since he seemed completely lost in thought. He nodded without turning to face me.

"I'm done," I told him, hoping to drag him out of his reverie before hanging up my dress and throwing the rest of my stuff in my bag.

When he turned to gather his things, he caught my eye. I watched as his gaze flitted over me, from ponytail to bare feet before coming back up to meet my eyes. He dropped his stuff back on the bed before reaching his hand out to me.

"Can we talk now?" he asked.

It was my turn to nod as I reached out to grasp his hand. He drew me to him and sat me at the end of the bed. He sat next to me and sighed heavily without meeting my gaze.

"I'm just going to say it, Bella. I'm tired of denying it." I nodded encouragingly though he probably didn't see since he still wasn't looking at me.

Suddenly, he lifted his head, his eyes meeting mine.

"I want to be with you. For real. I want to take you on dates and spend time with you outside of work. I want to call you and fall asleep watching stupid movies on the couch in your apartment. I want to walk in the fuckin' rain with you. I want to buy you flowers and chocolate and then stick around to help you eat it."

The words tumbled out of him so quickly I had to concentrate to catch them all. What I was hearing was making me giddy.

"I'm all in, Bella. I have nothing left to hide. This morning, when we met up for breakfast, it was like I hadn't seen you for a week instead of just a night. I don't want to feel like that anymore. I…."

I don't know what else he wanted, because I launched myself across the short distance between us and kissed him, cutting off the stream of words. I brought my hands to his face as his arms came around me and held me close. My forearms slid against his bare chest and his hands squeezed my hips.

We broke apart and I was sure he could hear my pounding heart. I was glad he had spoken. I was glad I had listened. The words he said were exactly what I needed to hear.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to read your mind, just this once," he murmured.

I sighed, it was a happy sound.

"Edward, I…I admit I was hoping I wasn't reading you wrong. You're not exactly an open book."

He smiled sheepishly. I was sure he'd been playing his cards close to his chest for some time.

I made my decision. "Okay," I said, hoping he'd understand.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." I decided to elaborate. "I…I want that, too. The rain walks and the dates and chocolate."

He grinned. "You do?"

"I do."

"Good." He grinned.

"Yeah." I returned his smile. He leaned in and kissed me again. His lips moved against mine as he kissed first my top lip then my bottom. I shifted my head, trying to initiate a more satisfying kiss, but he stood quickly, leaving me bereft.

"But…."

Edward froze, looking at me with a wary face.

"Can we take it slow? Go back to the beginning? I don't want to just pick up where we left off. Let's face it; we left off in a pretty intense place. I'd like to start over."

He stepped back towards me, leaned down and brought his eyes to mine. "I'd like that, too." He grinned. "I give good woo."

I giggled at his silly statement.

"I'm gonna' change."

"Okay." I watched Edward walk off to the bathroom, sorry that he had untucked his shirt since it now covered the view of his amazing ass.

I went to the honor bar and grabbed a bottle of water, placing it on the nightstand before pulling back the covers and folding down the comforter. I slid between the cool sheets and skootched around to get comfortable. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the television, clicking through the channels until I found a repeat of a mindless sitcom.

Then I waited.

And waited.

Edward was taking his sweet time. I dozed off to the antics of Tim the Toolman Taylor. Edward sliding into bed woke me. The television was off and the room was dark. I could still see his face thanks to the pale moonlight suffused through the sheers.

"What took you so long?" I asked, my mind still fuzzy from the few minutes of sleep.

"I wanted to shower so we both wouldn't need the bathroom in the morning."

"'Kay," I murmured, sleep trying to reclaim me.

Edward lifted the covers between us and said, "C'mere." His offer woke me fully.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Um, slow, remember? Sleeping over there would hardly be slow."

He smirked. I felt a thrill at the cocky expression, but didn't give in. He dropped the covers.

"Fine," he said, shrugging and feigning disinterest. "I'll just be patient. We've slept together before, Bella." He paused, "You're a cuddler."

I was glad for the darkness as heat rose to my face. I'm sure I was bright red. When I didn't respond, Edward chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But I did. I remembered the time we shared a bed during the reunion. I'd woken up with my head on his stomach and my arm thrown over his hips, though I'd fallen asleep on my own side of the bed. Edward never mentioned it, but he must have woken up at some point and realized I was there.

"On the couch in my house, at the Hotel Monaco during the reunion, hell, even when you passed out at the Four Seasons." Edward ticked off the different times on his fingers, while laying back and staring at the ceiling. "Face it, you like to sleep all curled up on me."

Embarrassed and aggravated, I let out a discontented sound, flipped on my side, and turned my back on him. "Goodnight, Edward," I said shortly.

Suddenly, his strong arms were around me. He pulled me across the bed and tucked me into his body, like I was the little spoon. Before I could protest, he brought his mouth to my ear. "I like to sleep curled around you, too." He pulled out my ponytail holder and ran his fingers lightly through my hair before burying his nose in the back of my head. He inhaled deeply.

"Did you just smell me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did," he answered, with no embarrassment or hesitation. He pushed my hair aside with his chin and kissed the side of my neck. Goosebumps erupted along my neck, shoulder, arm and chest.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Edward and I were efficient in the morning. Breakfast was much like the day before, except that Edward managed to get in a kiss over the table. After eating we went back to our room and got ready for the planned day poolside. I had called Emmett before changing into my bathing suit and he told me that although Rose and EJ were feeling better, they were still tired and I should just enjoy myself.

I slipped on the tiny white bikini Riley had chosen for me. Thankfully, he also packed a sheer orange cover up that covered more of me than the scandalous blue dress I would probably end up wearing tonight. Before putting it on I slathered on the sunscreen. A third degree burn would totally ruin the rest of the weekend.

Edward and I made our way downstairs. I was surprised to already find Alice outside.

"Wow, you made it out here early," I commented.

"Three days in Vegas and nothing to show for it," he complained, pulling aside the strap of her bathing suit. "Today's the day. Edward, Jasper went to the gift shop to buy some snacks, if you're looking for him." She gave him a pointed look.

"Uh, okay. Thanks?" He knew that he was being sent away and decided to go along with Alice's transparent attempt to get me alone. No sooner was he out of earshot then Alice slid up her lounger and pointed to end, encouraging me to sit down.

"Okay, Bella spill. You said that talking was good, but you two didn't just talk did you?"

I was a little surprised at her assumption.

"No, Alice, nothing like…that happened."

She made a chuffing sound and shook her head.

"I'm not saying you had sex, though no one would blame you if you did. I mean, c'mon, look at him. And for all I know you've regrown your hymen it's been so long since you've…."

"Enough!" I held up my hand like a crossing guard to stop the torrent of words spilling from my filter-lacking friend.

"So, tell me!"

"Fine. Edward and I did talk last night. Just talk. He said he wants us to be together: dates, presents, phone calls; the whole high school romance thing. I told him I wanted those things, too, but that I want to take it slow. We were pretty hot and heavy towards the end there and I didn't want to pick up where we left off."

Alice nodded thoughtfully, her oversized sunglasses bobbing slightly.

"And how is that working out for you? The whole slow start?"

"So far, so good."

"I know you slept in the same bed last night."

"Yeah, we…cuddled."

"Cuddled?" Her tone was flat.

"Yeah, he spent such a long time in the bathroom getting changed into his pajamas that I fell asleep. He woke me getting into bed. We spooned."

Alice stared at me a beat before bursting out into completely inappropriate laughter. Tears actually leaked from behind her bug eye lenses.

"What's so funny?" I didn't try to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Oh Bella…." She brought her hand to her chest like she was having trouble breathing. "Is that…is that what you think he was doing in the bathroom? Changing? How long does it take to change into pajamas? _You_ may have been spooning, but _he_ was cuddling after sex. He just had it with himself!"

The Vegas sun had its work to do if it wanted to pinken my skin more than flush currently overtaking my face.

"I…I'm sure you're mistaken," I told her, though the idea did have my mind whirling.

"You said you were spooning, right?" The amusement in Alice's voice was still evident.

"Yeah…."

"So your ass was rubbed up against his dick?"

"It wasn't like I could _feel_ it, but I guess so."

"So you were laying in bed, in the pajamas Riley provided you, your ass in Edward's crotch and you couldn't feel his dick? Bella, there's _no way_ he didn't help himself, unless his dick is really, really small."

Distracted by the image Alice has put in my head, I didn't think when I answered, "Well, I know his dick isn't small."

"What? How do you…?"

Realizing I had probably said too much, I tried to deflect.

"How do I what?" I said, figuring if Alice wouldn't be willing to repeat it, then I wouldn't have to answer it. I should have known better.

"How do you know he's not small?"

I sighed. "You know we've slept together before. I've seen in him in the…morning." I shrugged.

I could see Alice's eyes widen behind the glasses.

"How big?"

"Alice! That's hardly appropriate. I never asked you about Jasper." Saying that was another mistake.

Alice said, "Oh!" and slid next to me, holding her palms out about seven inches apart.

"Alice!" I covered my eyes, as if blocking the sight would erase the image from my mind.

"Well, you asked."

"No! No, I didn't. I said I never asked."

"Same thing."

"It's really not."

"Well, now you know. So, tell me."

"No! I…I can't. It's not like I measured it. I've never even touched him or held…." I trailed off as I could see Edward and Jasper returning, walking across the bright white sidewalks. Bolting to my feet, I scurried over to Edward.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just save me from Alice, please."

He shook his head and chuckled while Jasper shot his wife a look. She smiled back and waved enthusiastically, while settling innocently back down on the chaise.

The four of us sunned and swam for a few hours. We had a poolside lunch of grilled shrimp, salad and sweet tea. Edward touched me frequently. He helped me reapply sunscreen, rested his hand on my leg when he sat next to me on my chaise, and kissed the pool water off my lips. I caught Alice's satisfied smile more than once.

Midafternoon, we all decided to head back to our rooms. Like yesterday, Edward and I took turns showering. Despite myself, I noticed that it took Edward a lot less time to shower then it took him to "put on his pajamas" last night.

"You're blushing," Edward commented when I realized the path my thoughts had taken.

"Residual sun," I said vaguely, hoping to deflect his interest.

"Ah-hah," he replied, not believing a word. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

I couldn't help it. His reference to my "pretty little head" made me giggle and blush harder.

"Bella," he said in a whiney tone.

"It's nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Nothing my ass."

_Close. _His comeback finally threw me over the edge and a loud laugh escaped me before I slapped my hand over my mouth. Giving up trying to convince me with his words, Edward tackled me onto the couch, pushing me down and pressing his whole body down on mine.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me," he growled.

"No!"

"So there is something…?"

"Edward, this is uncomfortable. Let me up." I struggled weakly against his superior weight, grip on my forearms, and advantageous position.

"Not 'til you tell me."

"Then you may as well just squish me and be done with it because I have nothing to say."

"Well, if my arguments won't sway you…." Without warning, Edward lowered his head and captured my lips in a wholehearted kiss. I continued to struggle weakly, while he worked at kissing the contrary out of me.

It didn't take long.

His warm weight, the fresh smell of his skin and recently brushed teeth, and the taste of his sweet lips overwhelmed my senses. Inhaling, I let out a breathy moan. At the sound, Edward released my arms, and settled his hands on my waist instead. Taking advantage of my insane wantonness, he easily parted my lips with his tongue. I moved my hands from where they had been weakly pressing against his chest and slid them up to his shoulders and then into his damp hair.

He groaned and ran his tongue back and forth along the inside of my upper lip. The soft, tickling sensation drove me wild. I tilted my head before pressing the tip of my tongue to his. He pressed his tongue more fully into my mouth at the contact. I stroked his tongue with mine and he groaned deeply.

As we kissed, his hands moved up and down my sides, brushing the sides of my breasts with each upward stroke. I pulled my hands out of his hair and settled them on his back, stroking the broad expanse in time with the movement of his hands.

We continued like this for a few minutes, enjoying our renewed familiarity with one another. Thankfully, Edward took seriously my request that we take things slow. He pulled away slightly, kissing me sweetly a few times before burying his head in my shoulder and squeezing me tightly.

"We should get ready for dinner," he said, huskily, rising to let me up. I sat up. He stared down at me intensely for a moment before smiling. "You up for a few hours in the casino?"

"I don't know how to play any of the games," I told him.

"We'll play craps. There are plenty of simple bets you can make."

"I didn't plan on spending any time in the casino," I told him. "I didn't bring money to gamble."

He pressed his lips together in thought. "Well, I agreed to let you pay me back for the purchases you made on my card. What if we just added a couple hundred to the total?"

"A couple hundred?" I squeaked.

Edward shrugged. "I'm probably just going to lose it anyway, Bella. What difference does it make if it's you or me placing the bets?"

"You're less likely to lose it than me."

Edward snorted. "Believe me, these places are set up to siphon cash off the unsuspecting. I only gamble what I'm willing to lose. We'll share what I've set aside."

Unsure, but not willing to ruin Edward's one night in the casino, I agreed.

"But I am paying you back."

"Fine, Bella," he replied with an exasperated eye roll.

A half hour later we were both ready to head out. I stepped out of the bathroom. Figuring I was going to hell anyway for wearing the dress I had on, I had pulled up my hair. Edward smiled at me when I entered the bedroom.

"I love when you wear blue," he said. The front of my outfit was deceptive. Thin silver chains held the front of the simple blue halter dress around my neck. The length wasn't bad…about midthigh.

I smiled at Edward compliment before walking past him to drop my cosmetics bag in my suitcase.

"Holy…! Bella! Does that dress have a jacket or something?" His voice went from shocked to strained in just those few words.

"No," I said, understanding his concern.

My simple blue halter dress was anything but from the back.

"Where's the rest of it? You …you can't go out looking like that."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked, now a little annoyed at his father-knows-best attitude.

"Nothing!" His eyes were a little wild. Suddenly, I felt…powerful. Hmm, maybe Riley did know what he was doing when he packed this dress.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked, advancing on him slowly. Looking frightened, he started to back up.

"Ah…ah…uh…you…," he spluttered.

"You don't like my dress?" I asked him with exaggerated innocence.

"I…I like it." Edward bumped into the wall, unable to go any farther. I continued my advance.

"So do I."

He swallowed so hard I could see his Adam's apple bob in his neck.

I reached out a finger, to run along the collar of his sports coat. As soon as I touched him, however, he grabbed my wrist, pulled me to him and kissed me…hard.

I gasped at his sudden attack, opening my mouth and allowing him to invade with his tongue. I felt a brief moment of outrage at his feigned fear before succumbing to his insistent advance. He toyed with the chains that hung down my bare back, before running his hands from my shoulders to the top of my ass, where the dress barely covered me.

"You look hot," he growled at me, before moving his mouth to the side of my neck.

I tipped my head back as a low moan escaped me.

"How will I even have a chance at winning tonight with you standing next to me dressed like that?" he asked, between opened mouth kisses and light nips at the skin under my ear.

"Maybe we should play poker," he continued. At first I was taken aback because I thought he was making a crude joke but then he continued. "Looking like that you'll be such a distraction that I'll clean up."

I shook my head to negate his words, clear my thoughts and break free from him. Clearing my throat, I said, "We should go."

Edward ran his hand down my arm and grasped my hand, raising it to his lips. He kissed my palm once before indicating I should lead the way. When he fell in step behind me, I could feel his eyes roaming over my naked shoulder and back. A quiet, exasperated sound escaped him.

"I might have to kill someone tonight. You are just too tempting."

When we got on the elevator, Edward immediately pulled me to the back. He leaned back against the wall and pulled me in front of him, pressing my back to his chest.

"You're not going to be able to cover me all night," I told him.

"I can damn well try, though," he muttered.

When we got down to the lobby, he relented enough to walk beside me, though his hand constantly ghosted over my exposed lower back.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"The Tasting Menu at fleur looked interesting, but it's up to you."

"No, that's fine."

We enjoyed our meal before heading onto the casino floor. I was fascinated by the energy and constant motion around us.

"Anything you'd like to try?" Edward asked as we passed a bank of Blackjack tables?

"It's a little overwhelming. Wait!" Edward looked at me with interest. "Does that sign say the minimum bet is $100?"

"Uh, yeah, but that's a higher minimum table. They start lower…here's one that starts at $10." He indicated a more crowded table on the other side of the aisle.

"There are no seats there, though."

"No, it's harder to get a seat at a low minimum table."

I twisted my mouth while I decided if I really wanted to try this at all.

"Jasper said you liked to play craps."

"Yeah, it's the game where the house has the worst odds. They're still in the house's favor, but only slightly."

"I've never played."

"Want to go watch for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Edward and I walked through the casino. I noticed that the closer we got to the craps tables the louder it got.

"It's noisy over here."

"Craps tends to be loud when someone is having a good run. The players get caught up in the excitement when everyone starts winning. C'mon, let's watch."

Edward and I watched a game in progress while he filled me in on what was happening.

"That's it?" I asked about twenty minutes later. "If the player rolls a seven or eleven on the first roll he wins? If he rolls any other number he has to rolls that number again before rolling a seven to win?"

"Not any other number, if he rolls at two, three or twelve on his come out roll he automatically loses."

"Okay."

"Want to watch me play?"

I smiled and nodded, still not sure I had any interest in playing myself, while Edward slipped into a spot at the table recently vacated by one of the other players.

I was fascinated by the money and chip exchange happening at the tables. Edward was holding about $500 in chips. I watched as he made a few bets, winning some, losing some. He passed a chip back to me at one point. I was surprised by its weight. This was nothing like the cheap poker chips I'd seen in college.

"This is a hundred dollars?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm up a hundred right now, so you can have that to play and you won't have to pay me back."

Players moved around the table and I watched when it was Edward's turn to throw the dice.

"Seven!" the dealer called and people around the table were happy, raking in their winnings. I watched as Edward threw an eight. He managed to make his point before rolling a seven and people around the table were happy again. On his next come out roll, Edward rolled a three.

"Craps," the dealer said. People at the table groaned.

"Does someone else get a turn now?"

"I don't have to give up the dice unless I 'seven out.'"

Suddenly there was a commotion. The dealer Edward called the stick man, held the dice while an obviously angry woman approached the table, yelling. The dark haired guy to Edward's right dropped his head and groaned.

"There you are!" the woman shouted. "You promised you'd take me out tonight!"

"But baby, this guy is hot." The stranger indicated Edward with a vague wave of his hand.

"I don't care! You said we could go out! You've been at this table all week!" The woman was getting louder and louder.

"Excuse me, miss…." A well-dressed man with an official air about him had approached the screaming woman, and spoke to her politely.

"What?" she yelled, turning on the stranger.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice."

"Fuck you!" the woman yelled. The man, who I assumed was security, frowned.

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman turned to the man who was still seated at the table.

"Now look what happened. C'mon! We have to go." The player, however, didn't move. Incensed, the woman raised her hand and took a swing at the guy. At this, security swarmed all over, pulling the woman away from the table. I stepped closer to Edward as his arms came around me.

"Get your hands off my wife!" The man, who had shown no interest in leaving, was suddenly on his feet, wading into the melee that had erupted around his wife. It didn't take long for security to pull both of them away from the table and out of the casino. The faces of the people at the table ran the gamut from stunned to amused to aggravated.

"Excuse me, miss?" a younger blond man said to me. I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist.

"Yes?"

"Will you be playing?" he asked, indicating the now empty spot where the man had been standing before being removed by security.

I hesitated for a second before looking at Edward. He nodded encouragingly at me.

"Yes," I said. "I'll play."

* * *

I had an epic AN here, seriously, like 500 words. I posted it on my message board and blog instead. Check it out. There's some important stuff in there about the future of THTF, my other fics and The Bargain! I think you'll be pleased.

I keep forgetting to tell you that I have a blog. It's ironictwistisntitironic. blogspot. com. The only reason you need to go there is to read the epic A/N and see the gorgeous outfits! Bella's dresses, jewelry, costumes, the cars, Alice's wedding dress and etc. are all there. This chapter has pictures of Bella's jammies, the white bikini, and the scandalous blue dress. Also, when the teasers go live on my message board and twitter, I put an additional photo teaser on the blog.

Oh, I also posted a teaser for my FFTF one shot. Check it out!

**Recs**

So, I had three recs here, but have pushed them off until next chapter because I want to tell you about a story I read this week called **Dirty Little Secrets**. My thoughts on this fic are a little complex for a complete run down here, but I talked with Southern Fanfiction Review and got the okie-dokie to write a complete review for that site. What I will tell you here is to go read it, if you can handle a noncanon pairing between Carlisle and Bella. It's got Edward and Bella, too, so you can see why I need more space to get my thoughts out there. It's a collab written by lazykate & brits23. The story posts on both their profiles.

The Tangled fic I've rec'ed before is complete. Check out **What You Don't Know** by Airplane. You'll be glad you did!

**PSA:** If you were waiting for **Edward Wallbanger** to be complete before reading it, get over there now. It's complete. Feathers_mmm gave one month's notice that she's pulling it. Also, TallulahBelle's story, **Elemental**, is complete. She tweeted that it isn't coming down anytime soon, but people who like to read only completed fics probably want to give this one a read sooner rather than later!


	51. Las Vegas Nights

With thanks to Kristi, MAD and LisaJ for their work on this chapter. Special thanks to mskathy for prereading the first part of this chapter and offering me her opinion. This is going up early because the last update was a week late. Enjoy!

**Chapter 51 – Las Vegas Nights**

"_Excuse me, miss?" a younger blond man said to me. I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist._

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you be playing?" he asked, indicating the now empty spot where the dark-haired man had been standing before being removed by security._

_I hesitated for a second before looking at Edward. He nodded encouragingly at me._

"_Yes," I said. "I'll play."_

**EPOV**

Bella slid hesitantly into the spot next to me at the table. She held her $100 chip diffidently. Before she could lay it on the table, I touched her arm. She froze and looked at me quickly.

"Let's break that down, love, unless you want to bet it all on one roll?"

Bella shook her head. The dealer heard me and looked at Bella. She held out her chip. The dealer indicated where she should lay it down and gave her ten $10 chips instead. I glanced at my watch. It was almost eight. The table would switch to a higher limit soon. Bella would be allowed to play at the lower limit since she was already at the table, even when the stakes were raised.

My lucky streak continued as I picked up and threw the dice. Another seven on my first come out roll and then I established nine as the point after that. Bella carefully copied my bets. We won most of the time and I could see her gaining confidence. The air at the table was filled with excitement as people got more boisterous with my good throws.

I finally sevened out trying to make a 10-point. There was groaning at the table, even Bella let out a plaintive little "Oh!" when she saw the seven come up. She was picking up the game fast.

Three people walked away from the table and the spots were quickly filled. I shifted to the left, tugging lightly on Bella arm.

"Your turn, love."

However, before she was offered the dice, the pit boss approached the table and changed the sign indicating the minimum and maximum bets. Bella's eyes widened.

"Do I have to leave?" she asked me.

"No, you were here before the limits changed. You can continue to play."

She glanced at the dealer who nodded to confirm my words.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me, too, but I'm going to play with the new limits." I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a number of large bills. I had a good feeling about tonight and was ready to play at my usual stakes. Players waited while my cash was exchanged for chips.

Finally, it was time. Bella was hot. She only placed small pass line bets, but won consistently as she made point after point. Since she was betting so conservatively, I was able to pay more attention to the felt and make riskier, more obscure bets.

Once again the atmosphere at the table started to buzz. Players were getting loud and two different cocktail waitresses were parading around offering drinks to everyone.

The stickman pushed the dice to Bella. I placed $1000 on the passline. Bella threw the dice….

"Six is the point," the dealer declared. I glanced at Bella. She was studying the table hard, hands clenched into fists as she waited for the dice to be passed back to her. She was grinning slightly.

"Feeling good, love?"

She turned to me slightly and broke into a big smile, nodding. I took advantage of her distraction to drop another $2500 on the table as an odds bet. I placed another $1000 on a come bet. Bella took up the dice.

"Eight!" I watched as the dealer moved the $1000 I had played on come to the eight on the felt. Bella was slightly flushed, excited by the energy and her winning streak. I took another $2500 and laid it down in the come area.

Looking the dealer right in the eye I told him, "Odds on come."

The dealer reached over and took my odds bet chips, and placed them on my come bet chips, slightly offset. I now had $7000 on the table covering the six and eight points. The conversation level at the table rose as people became aware of the amount of money riding on Bella's next throw. If she sevened out, I'd be down seven grand, but if she made her point….

Luck stayed with us. Players at the table cheered and Bella grinned, not paying attention to me at all, as she continued to throw the dice. Bella threw both an eight and a six on subsequent rolls. The dealers paused to count out my chips, shoving the pile across the table to me. Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Edward…how much did you win?"

"About eight grand, thanks to you."

Bella's eyes sparkled as her mouth dropped open. She jumped up and down a little and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I wasn't going to lose this opportunity and kissed her soundly as the other gamblers offered good-natured cheers and catcalls.

Bella was the only player betting under the table minimum right now. The other players had the look of serious gamblers.

"Shoot again, miss?" The stickman pushed the dice towards Bella.

"I don't know…."

"It's bad luck to walk away from the table during a streak," the guy next to her said. "Stick around until you seven out."

I could tell Bella was nervous now that she was aware of the amount of money on the table. To make her feel more comfortable, I stuck to smaller bets. She made two more points before finally sevening out.

There was general groaning around the table at the loss. Bella smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry," she said to no one in particular.

"Ready to go?" I asked, though I knew the answer to that question. Bella nodded and we gathered up our winnings before stepping back.

Bella's eyes grew wide when she took in the large quantity of chips in my hands.

"What are you going to do with all those?"

"Cash them in. C'mon."

It only took a few minutes to cash out our chips. Bella was almost giddy with excitement. She had just over $500 in her hands.

"This is so fun!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"This is the exception, not the rule. I've lost more than this here over the years."

"Yeah, but we won tonight," she reminded me, stashing her winnings in her purse.

"That we did. But now's the time to be smart. We should get out of here before we leave it all at another table."

I could see Bella making an effort to dial down her enthusiasm

"You look very warm," I told her, running my finger up her arm and down her bare back.

"I'm all keyed up," she admitted.

"Let's work off some of that energy," I suggested, taking her by the hand and pulling her from the casino.

* * *

We met up with Jasper and Alice at the club. Bella's high hadn't worn off at all as she rushed Alice and started telling about her success at the table.

Jasper smiled and sauntered over to me.

"Good night?" he asked, shouting over the music.

"Pretty good," I admitted, raising my voice to be heard over the din.

Jasper looked over at the girls, where Bella was pantomiming the evening's earlier action.

"She had a lucky run at the craps table," I explained.

Jasper nodded.

"Want to find a table?"

He nodded again before calling his wife, "Alice!" Alice hooked her arm through Bella's and the two women fell in step behind us as we cleared a path through the crowded room, looking for somewhere to sit. Having to deal with the mass of bodies made me long for my VIP table at Stroke of Midnight.

We lucked out, grabbing a table just as its occupants stood up to leave. The girls sat together and continued their animated discussion. I leaned down between them.

"What do you want to drink?"

"We'll have two of those!" Alice exclaimed as a server paraded past carrying two huge, colorful drinks. I looked over at Bella, who was nodding enthusiastically.

Turned out that "those" were some kind of oddball concoction consisting of several frozen drinks layered on top of one another. The bartender mentioned pina colada, strawberry daiquiri and margarita among others and he drizzled the whole thing with blue curacao. No one would be drinking too many of those!

Bella and Alice grinned when we set the drinks down in front of them, before sitting back with our own, more sedate tumblers of whiskey. A cocktail waitress approached.

"Can I offer you gentlemen bottle service for your drinks?"

I glanced at Jasper and he shrugged.

"That'd be great, thanks," I told her.

She was back in no time with a bottle of whiskey and four glasses. I glanced over at the girls and both were sucking down their colossal frozen concoctions at an alarming rate.

"Whoa! Slow down there!"

"These are so yummy!" Bella yelled back over the sound of the music. Alice just nodded her agreement, never letting the straw leave her mouth.

"If you're going to drink like that, we're going to need to dance to work some of the alcohol off." I was surprised when Bella and Alice agreed, jumped up and ran off to dance with each other.

"What did you do, man?" Jasper asked, straining his neck to see where the girls had disappeared to.

"I'm…not exactly sure," I replied, just as confused as he was by the turn of events. Jasper laughed, knowing that his wife would be back for him at some point.

I shook my head and refilled my glass before settling back. The traffic in this club was insane. It was easy to pick out the different types populating the place. There were gangs of women enjoying their ladies' night, while groups of guys made me wonder about bachelor parties. There were easily identifiable couples, and business types suited up despite the fact that it was Sunday night. The business part of my mind was trying to calculate the buy-in for a piece of a place like this.

"I'll be right back," Jasper yelled. I nodded as he headed towards the brightly lit sign pointing the way to the restrooms.

My eyes continued to wander the area around us. I was starting to wonder if Bella was ever coming back when a familiar voice said my name.

"Edward?"

My head shot up as I took in the small blonde woman who had approached the table. She was dressed in a black suit with a shimmery silver top underneath.

"Charlotte!" In my haste to rise, I bumped the table pretty hard, sloshing, but not spilling the drinks scattered around the top.

"I thought it was you," she replied. "You must be here for your birthday. Happy birthday, Edward." She strained up on her toes to kiss my cheek. It felt odd being friendly with her, though we had shared many innocent greetings like this in the years she dated Jasper.

"Um yeah, we're here celebrating."

"Thirty this year, right?"

"Yep."

"When did we get so old?" she asked, forced humor in her tone. I looked her over quickly. Her silver blonde hair was more yellow than I remembered it, giving her a sallow complexion. She looked…tired.

"So what brings you to Vegas? I asked.

"Business, mostly." She was about to continue when we were interrupted by the girls returning to the table. I watched Bella's eyes narrow and wondered if she remembered Jasper's former fiancé.

"Charlotte, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Do you remember Bella? You met last year at the hospital charity gala."

"Of course! Bella, it's very nice to see you again." She extended her hand, which Bella briefly shook.

"Charlotte."

Charlotte turned to Alice. "You look so familiar…" she mused. "Didn't you used to work for Edward?"

"I still do," Alice informed her, referring to her work as my stylist.

"Charlotte, Alice is…."

"…my wife," Jasper interrupted, returning to the table after his trip to the bathroom. He slid his hands around Alice's waist, hugging her from behind. She melted against him, looking up over her shoulder as he smiled down on her.

Charlotte's smile froze on her face, but she recovered quickly.

"Wow. That's…that's great Jasper. I wasn't expecting that. Congratulations…congratulations to you both. Wow, married. I'm very happy for you."

It was obvious that Jasper's announcement caught Charlotte by surprise, but she was being gracious about it.

"Well, I need to get going," Charlotte continued. "I just wanted to stop over and say 'happy birthday' to you, Edward. It was nice seeing everyone again."

"You, too," Jasper replied quietly. The rest of us nodded.

"Okay, then. Well, take care." Charlotte offered a small wave and melted back into the crowd around us.

Bella and I stood frozen, staring at our friends, where they stood on the other side of the table. We watched as Alice extracted herself from Jasper's embrace and proceeded to climb on the chair she had been sitting on earlier. Even with the additional height, she only topped Jasper by a few inches.

She took his head in both her hands and drew his face up to hers.

"You are an amazing, amazing man, Jasper Whitlock, and I. Love. You."

"I love you, too, Alice Brandon-Whitlock," Jasper said quietly. He kissed Alice fiercely, and I had to look away, overwhelmed by the intensity of their embrace. My gaze fell on Bella, who was staring at the two of them with tears shining in her eyes.

"C'mon," I said quietly in her ear, "let's give them a minute." Bella nodded and let me lead her away from the table. We moved a fair distance away before stopping together. Bella was sniffling.

"Hey…," I said, a little nervous about her emotional state.

"It's just…I'm so happy for them. They both deserve the best. I'm so glad they found each other."

I was, too, but worried that I'd have to turn in my man card if I admitted that. Instead, I reached over the bar and snagged a paper napkin and offered it to Bella to dab her eyes.

"Thanks," she said, making use it.

"Let's dance," I suggested. Bella nodded and we moved to the dance floor, weaving our way around the throngs of people.

Bella and I danced to the pulsating music. I took liberties with the amount of skin she had showing. She called me on it with a sexy arch of her brow. We were jostled by the crowd, alternately pushed together and pulled apart. The music was playing so loudly it was hard to understand the lyrics.

Suddenly, the tenor of the music changed. It went from pulsating to sultry. The crowd around us got even denser. Bella and I came together. I brought my arms around her to keep her from being pulled away. She ran her arms around my neck and held onto me, too.

I became very aware of the way her body felt touching mine. We were swaying and moving together and a loud voice in my brain was telling me that it was okay this time, to do what I wanted. Bella and I were on the same page, we'd talked, we'd agreed to this. I was just a moment from lowering my head to hers when, suddenly, her lips were on mine.

God, how did I survive the months without this? Bella's lips were warm and soft. She moved her mouth over mine and I reveled in the sensation of velvet against my lips. The kiss, was lingering, like she was tasting me. There was nothing hurried or desperate about it. I let her lead, enjoying our connection.

I felt the tip of her warm, wet tongue at the corner of my mouth. Finally, driven beyond reason by the feel of her, I opened my mouth and captured hers in a serious kiss. Bella responded, opening herself to me and letting me explore the recesses of her mouth. We weren't even trying to dance anymore. We stood together kissing until Bella finally dropped her head back. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her over the music.

I dropped my lips to her exposed neck and kissed her lightly along the column of her throat. Instantly, her arms tightened around me and I groaned. I moved to her exposed shoulder and continued to kiss her, enjoying the rash of goose bumps that ran down her arm.

The music's tempo increased again and Bella and I were jostled more and more frequently. She let go of my neck and ran her hand down my arm, grasping my hand.

"We should go back."

I nodded dumbly, and let her lead me off the floor. I walked behind her, mesmerized while watching the graceful line running down the center of her bare back undulate with every step she took. Jasper and Alice were sitting together at our table. I pulled out a chair for Bella and sat down next to her.

Alice had ordered Bella a fresh drink, but the four of us were rather subdued. It wasn't fear, anger or sadness keeping us quiet, but a truly obscene level of sexual tension. I couldn't figure out why Jasper and Alice were even still here. I had an almost overwhelming desire to get Bella alone. What would happen when we were behind closed doors? I did not know, but I was ready to find out.

We were mostly silent, not exerting the energy needed to shout over the loud music. Jasper and I finished our whiskey and he signaled the server for our check. The girls had slid closer to one another and were talking in each others' ears. I couldn't hear them over the pounding beat, but they seemed to be having a serious conversation. About Charlotte? About us?

After paying the outrageously jacked up bill, we stood and helped our girls to their feet. We made our way into the lobby. I had my arm around Bella's waist, while Jasper was draped over Alice. We headed for the elevators. My mind was full of the feel and taste of Bella. She wanted to take it slow, but that kiss….

Suddenly, I felt my Blackberry vibrate in my pocket. I frowned. Who would be calling me at almost eleven o'clock on a Sunday night? I stuck my hand in my jacket to fish out my phone when Jasper's phone started ringing. Then, oddly enough, Bella was digging in her purse for her phone, too.

"It's First…." I told them as a cold feeling gripped me.

"Angela's calling me…." Bella commented.

"Why is my assistant…?" Jasper wondered.

The three of us each answered our calls, while Alice's eyes darted from face to face, wondering what could be going on.

"First?"

"Edward, you need to come home."

* * *

**BPOV**

Four hours after I received the call from Angela all seven of us were sitting in Henderson Executive Airport waiting for our hastily chartered plane to bring us back to Chicago. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were deep in conversation. Emmett was on the phone, while Edward's fingers were flying over the keys on his laptop. We had another hour before departure. I sat with Alice and Rose while EJ slept sprawled across his mother.

I thought over the last few frantic hours that started with the trio of phone calls.

"Angela?"

"Bella, thank God I reached you. Is Edward there? We've got problems."

Angela went on to explain how another VP had called her after getting wind of some plot for a hostile takeover of CE.

I freely admitted to Angela that while I heard the term before, I wasn't sure what it entailed, other than it was bad.

"I think it started a few months ago, when J.J. was still active on the board." I shuddered thinking of the lecherous man. The fact that it was confirmed that he'd had an undiagnosed stroke at some point only eased my discomfort a small amount. It seemed that J.J. had quietly initiated a proxy fight to wrest control of CE from Edward.

"What's a proxy fight?"

Angela explained that unlike a hostile takeover from an outside company, which would likely fail at CE because of their strong financial standing, during a proxy fight a group of disgruntled shareholders seek a change in ownership, so they try to convince other shareholders to band together.

"Proxy fights," she continued, "sidestep a lot of the regulations regarding hostile takeovers, since no one is buying stock, just trying to change the minds of the shareholders we already have."

Angela arranged the charter jet, while First talked to Edward. Turned out that Emmett was getting a call from his assistant about the same time Jasper took one from his.

Edward sat in our room making calls and sending email while I packed up my things and his. I changed into more comfortable traveling clothes, and laid out a few things for Edward to change into. He was so distracted by the turn of events that he stripped down to his underwear right in front of me. I gathered up his dress clothes and packed them away before ringing for a bell hop.

I was staring out of the large glass walls of Henderson, too tired to think, too keyed up to rest. Alice had dozed off on the chair next to me while Rose was pacing, EJ now asleep on her shoulder. Suddenly, Edward was beside me.

"C'mon, we can board now," he said gently.

I looked into his drawn face and felt my heart constrict. The sweet, young guy who had spooned with me last night had disappeared and in his place was a haggard, worried man. I rose silently and took his offered hand. We boarded the small jet, followed by everyone else. Under different circumstances I would have admired the tasteful and comfortably appointed interior of the jet, but now I was just tired and worried.

The flight crew ran through safety procedures efficiently and we were off, climbing into the night sky while the city lights twinkled below us. I looked over at Edward. He was staring at the floor, his face blank. I wanted to comfort him, and reached out to gently touch his arm. When he turned to face me his eyes softened. I ran my hand up his arm. He reached for me suddenly, pulling me into him. His arms came around my body and tightened. He buried his face in my neck and held me.

We settled back in this awkward embrace as the cabin lights dimmed. I could hear everyone settling into their seats and allowed myself to be pulled towards sleep by my tired brain and the warm body of the man wrapped around me.

Four hours later, the flight attendant walked through the silent cabin and gently woke everyone. We had taken off at 4 AM Vegas time and were arriving in Chicago around 10:30 local time. Edward and I hadn't moved much in our sleep. Even now, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, his free arm remained around my waist.

"Are…." My voice was raspy from the lack of use and sleep. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Are you going home?"

"No. There should be a couple of cars here for us. Emmett, Jasper and I will go right to the office. You and Alice can share a ride. Another car will bring Rose and EJ home."

"Shouldn't I come to the office with you?"

"Do you want to? You're exhausted."

He was speaking the truth, but he couldn't have been any less tired than I was.

"If you think I could help…."

"Of course you'd be a help. If you want to come, I'd very much appreciate it."

"I should change…." I commented, looking down at my denim capris and fitted t-shirt. He had a whole business wardrobe to choose from right in his office.

"Okay, why don't you go home, get changed and come in as soon as you can. The car will stay with you."

"Okay."

Now that we were back on the ground the guys sprang back into action. All three had their phones out while we walked through the airport and claimed our luggage. I was relieved to see Demitri leading a group of drivers towards us.

"Mr. Cullen, , Mr. Whitlock." He greeted each man in turn. They nodded as they continued placing calls.

"Demetri," I smiled at the large man, deciding to help all I could while the men worked, "where are we parked?"

Demetri smiled at me, "Ms. Swan," he said, tipping his head. He indicated that we should follow him. The group of us moved forward. I herded Edward, Emmett and Jasper towards one of the waiting vehicles.

"Get them to CE," I told Demetri, "we'll handle the luggage."

With quick kisses, all three men got into the car and were away.

"Bella?" Alice grabbed my attention. "Let me help." She suggested getting Rose and an increasingly cranky EJ into their car and home.

"Thanks, Alice… Bella," Rose said. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help right now." The usually pleasant EJ was being loud and obstinate. We loaded them into the smaller car and packed their luggage with the help of the drivers. Then they were off.

The drivers helped us load the remaining luggage into the last car.

"We'll drop you off first," Alice suggested as we pulled out of the airport. "That way you can get ready. The car can bring me right to Jasper's and return for you so you can get to the office. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"Don't worry, Alice, I appreciate what you're doing here."

"Why don't you leave Edward's luggage with me? Riley and I will get everything cleaned and back to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do." She looked at me with an understanding smile. "So you and Edward looked cozy."

I sighed. I know she wanted to acknowledge what was happening between us, but I just couldn't talk about it right now.

"Yeah…. Thanks. Hopefully, this takeover plan will fall apart and we can spend some time together."

"It will all work out. Jasper, Edward and Emmett are great guys-smart and good at what they do. They'll be fine."

I nodded as we pulled up outside my apartment. The driver accompanied me upstairs, carrying my luggage.

"I'll be back shortly, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you."

Inside the apartment were many signs of Angela's hasty departure. I didn't have time to clean now, though, so I left the scattered messes. I jumped into the shower and dressed quickly, in simple, but professional clothes that would probably see some long hours. The driver returned and brought me to CE in record time.

I could tell, as soon as I stepped into the hallways that there was a buzzing energy in the building; an undercurrent that seemed on the verge of breaking into chaos at any moment. I decided right then that I'd do all I could to restore the usual calm that permeated the building.

When I reached Edward's office I wasn't surprised to find a half dozen people milling around in reception. Angela sat at her desk, as professional as always, but with a harried look in her eye. She greeted me enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you're here. There's a plan in place already, if you can believe it," she told me quietly. I believed it. The Cullens were in a business a long time. There was no way they didn't have a contingency plan for something like this. "I have so much to do," Angela continued. "Can you keep the usual tasks of the day under control while I help organize the emergency shareholder meeting?"

"Absolutely. I'm here, Angela. Anything you need…."

"Thanks. HR is sending up two more assistants. Please keep them on task. Actually, it might be better if I work from your old desk in Edward's office. That will free up my desk for the others. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not."

"Why don't you let Edward know you're here? We'll get moving as soon as you come back out."

I walked into Edward's office. Emmett and another man who I didn't know were in the office, deep in conversation. I stood a short distance from them, as they conversed unaware of my presence. I took a moment to study the men. While the man I didn't know appeared fresh, Emmett and Edward were both still in their travel clothes. Emmett needed a shave and Edward's hair was in more than its usual disarray.

The men concluded their conversation and the stranger left the office, nodding to me in passing.

"Bella," Edward said my name with a mixture of greeting and relief.

I put on a smile and faced Edward and Emmett.

"I'm glad you're here," Edward said, softly.

"Of course." My eyes flitted between the two of them before coming to rest of Edward. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Uh, dinner? Last night. I'm not sure."

"I'm going to have food sent up so that you can eat when you have a minute. Emmett, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, I'm heading back to my office. Leah will take care of me."

"Okay."

Emmett rose to his feet and headed out of the office. Edward's head dropped into his hands, while he rested his elbows on his desk. Another stab of sympathy went through me. I walked closer. When I was next to him, I squatted down. I touched his shoulder.

"Edward."

"This is so fucked up, Bella. I just…. J.J. hasn't been to work since Christmas. I can't believe this plot of his managed to keep legs this long."

"What are you going to do?"

"First will be here in a little while. He shouldn't come in, but I can't stop him. He and I will talk. There's actually a contingency plan in place for a situation like this. It's an old plan, though, set up for dealing with this kind of thing back in the 80s. It will take some time to tweak it to conform with more recent regulations."

I nodded.

"Let me know if I can do anything."

"Just having you here is helping." I smiled and took a chance, kissing him lightly. He smiled at me.

"You need to eat. And, you'd feel better if you showered. Angela is going to come in here to work with you on the emergency shareholder meeting. I'll be in the outer office."

"Thank you. I'm sorry we had to cut our trip short."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that this is ruining your birthday."

There was a knock at the door. I stood quickly, as Edward told the visitor to come in. It was Angela, piled down with binders and paper. I hurried to her side and helped her bring everything to the desk.

"Bella, the other two assistants are here."

"Okay, I'm on it."

Before I left I turned to check on Edward. He was back to work already, staring down at a print out on his desk.

"He didn't get much sleep," I told Angela. "Keep an eye on him."

Angela glanced over at her boss and nodded. I smiled at her and left quickly. Reception had mostly cleared out. I looked at the two women sitting on the couch. They both looked at me with concerned expressions.

"Hello," I greeted them, extending my hand and stepping forward, "I'm Bella."

The two women introduced themselves and I set them right to work, ordering food and a fresh coffee service as well setting them up with the daily tasks I usually completed. Once they were all settled I sat down and got to work. It was going to be a hard few days.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

So, Fandoms Fight the Floods. Yeah. I contributed a one shot to this cause and hope you'll consider making a donation to read the compilation being mailed out. Info on donating is available at fandomsfightthefloods. blogspot. com. Here's a tiny teaser of the story I wrote, "Need You Now."

"_Edwaarrddd…."_

_Like a man possessed, I pulled away from her. She cried out. I stood swiftly, toed off my boots, pushed my jeans and boxers down in one swift movement and fell back to my knees, winding my arm around her waist and pulling her against me hard._

_She was panting, the movements of her hips grinding her warm center against my rampant cock; the rough denim bringing me both pleasure and pain._

"_Fuck, Bella…."_


	52. I Need You

On Tuesday, March 8, 2011 this story passed 1,000,000 hits. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Special thanks to the people who've been there for me this past year and more: Kristi, LisaC, Mel/DRS and LisaJ as well as the folks over at Project Team Beta who provided beta services for the story early on. I've received so much support from the fandom and am grateful.

**Chapter 52 - I Need You**

**BPOV**

The next three weeks were hectic. Esme insisted that I stay at CE, doling out my duties at the Literacy Project to other paid staffers. I found I missed my time there just as much as I feared I would. Thankfully, or perhaps not, I didn't have time to dwell since we were always so busy.

Edward worked himself harder than I'd ever seen, and Edward was always a driven man in the office. A steady stream of people trekked through the office on a daily basis: board members, lawyers, VPs, contractors, and department heads. I greeted each in turn and compared their names to lists I'd been given. All work dealing with issues other than the proxy fight was prioritized by me and doled out to Emmett or another VP.

There were others often present. Ben stopped by to force Angela to take breaks, but most were there to support Edward. His mother made frequent after-hours visits to let Edward decompress with some friendly chatter. His dad stopped by a few times; even Elizabeth, his grandmother, came once. But it was First who became a ubiquitous presence.

Watching First in action was something to behold. Edward had a commanding presence, and though he dealt with respect issues when I'd first met him, by loosening up, he became more approachable to his employees. Most held him in high regard. But First…First was sublime.

Despite the fact that he'd been retired for quite some time, he held an emeritus position in the corporation. He'd seen CE through a few rough times over the forty years he held the reins.

_First arrived at CE the day after Edward and I returned. He had an aura of power about him. There was nothing definable, just an air that commanded attention. He was escorted straight through reception by Emmett, who didn't stay very long._

_When First arrived, he and Edward closeted themselves in the CEO's office. For several hours we held all calls and allowed no visitors. About an hour before the end of the day, Edward emailed me a list of employees and asked that they be called in to see him tomorrow. It was an eclectic group: executives, department heads, contractors and assistants. There was no rhyme or reason to the list that I could discern. _

_I released the extra assistants assigned to the office around five. Angela went home at seven. She toted her laptop and I knew she'd put in a few more hours from our apartment. I remained behind, not wanting to leave until I was sure that Edward didn't require anything else. It was after eight when Edward and First finally emerged from the office._

"_Bella!" Edward said, obvious surprise on his face. "I didn't realize you were still here."_

_Suddenly, I felt foolish, like a schoolgirl hanging around hoping to see her crush._

"_Isabella," First greeted me, while shooting Edward a look, "it's a pleasure to see you again."_

"_Hello, First," I replied with a genuine, but small, smile. _

"_How have you been, dear?"_

"_I'm well. And you?"_

"_As well as can be expected with all this hullaballoo happening," he replied, waving his hand around to indicate the general atmosphere._

_Edward approached me and settled a hand along the small of my back._

_First sighed. "I'm off. Elizabeth will be rolling her eyes at the late hour." He turned back to Edward after he pressed the elevator button._

"_Remember what we discussed, son."_

_Edward nodded. The elevator doors opened and First stepped into the car._

"_Goodnight, Bella."_

"_Goodnight, First," I called, right before the doors slid closed._

_Edward slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to face him. "You didn't have to stay," he said quietly._

"_I wasn't sure if you'd need something…." I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'll go." _

_Edward made an exasperated sound. "Bella, I said you didn't have to stay, not that I'm not glad you did." With that, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, sliding my hands up his arms until they were around his neck._

_He broke away eventually. "Have you eaten?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Join me?"_

_It was a nice night, so the two of us walked down the street to the Cock and Bull, the bar where I had played darts with Mike Newton so many months ago. We ate burgers. Edward had a beer and I sipped a soda. We didn't talk much, but the atmosphere wasn't strained. I could tell he was preoccupied._

"_It was nice of your grandfather to stop in."_

"_Yeah. I think he'll be around a lot for the next few weeks." Edward frowned when he said this._

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_No." He shook his head. It's just…. Do you remember when we talked about why I was made CEO so young?"_

"_I think so. You said your dad wanted to be a doctor and that First always supported that so he obviously wouldn't be interested. You said First gave you a lot of opportunities. You interned and worked summers…."_

"_Right. But First really isn't that old. He's not even seventy yet. He stepped down because of a health scare a few years ago."_

"_Oh. Can you tell me…?"_

"_It's his heart, Bella. Nothing too serious, just signs that the stress of running the company was taking its toll. Elizabeth begged him to step down. He'd do anything for her, for any of us, really. My father said I was saving First the heart attack that was sure to come."_

_We talked a bit more before walking back, hand in hand, to CE. Edward drove me home, kissing me on the sidewalk because there was no parking._

That evening seemed so long ago when I considered all that had happened since then.

Everyone in the office was working at least ten hour days. Angela and I often stayed longer. There was a constant parade of people in and out. Edward and I spent no time together as anything other than employee and employer. Well, mostly. He did allow his hand to ghost over down my arm or across my back when we were alone. We'd shared a few kisses, but any personal conversations were backburnered.

Then, last week Edward came out of his office near the end of the day and asked me to come inside to speak with him. I followed him. No sooner were the doors closed then he turned and kissed me. Hard. He pressed me gently against the door and held my face while kissing me thoroughly.

Dazed, my head fell forward when he pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've been thinking about kissing you for the last five hours."

I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed hard.

"That's..." My voice was barely a squeak. I cleared my throat. Edward smiled. "That's okay."

He moved towards me again. This time I was prepared and gave as good as I got. When I finally raised my head, Edward touched his forehead to my neck. I could feel his hot breath coming in pants against my skin.

I took a moment to calm down before speaking. "Is that why you brought me in here? To kiss me?"

He hummed an indeterminate response, but his hands were doing plenty of talking, running a loop up and down my sides and around my waist.

"Edward?"

With a muted growl he embraced me and kissed me again, parting my lips easily and kissing me until I forgot where we were. I found myself returning his touches, running my hands over his back and shoulders, through his hair, along his jaw and back down his arms.

Being pressed up against the door was becoming uncomfortable. I didn't know what he had planned, but whatever it was couldn't happen here. I pulled my head back gently.

"Edward, ah... Oh! Edward, what…?"

I held him as he moved his head to my neck. His kisses continued but they were softer now. Less needy. My heart started to slow. He held me more loosely, resting his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently.

"No." His voice was husky. He cleared his throat. "No, this isn't what I asked you in here for. I just seized the moment."

I giggled. "Yes, you did." Edward grinned at me.

"What I wanted to know was if you'd join me at the shareholders' meeting next week?'

"You want to bring a date to the shareholders' meeting?" I asked wryly.

Edward held my hand as we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"No, it's a closed meeting, but there's a reception afterwards…."

"Oh. Um, yes, of course."

"You sound hesitant."

"Well, what if things…don't go well."

Edward sighed. "Well, then, I'll really need you there, won't I?" He paused. "Actually, Bella, at this point the meeting is really more of a formality. J.J.'s little plan did manage to gain a number of followers, but most of the momentum crumbled when we started fighting back. The problem with a proxy fight is that even when you win, you need to play nice because ultimately, we're all on the same side. The reception afterwards will give us a chance to do just that."

"When is it?"

"Next week. Uh, I'm going to ask Alice to help you with your outfit. While we'll all be one big happy family again afterwards, it won't hurt to remind people of who's in charge while we're there."

I nodded.

"Thanks for all you're doing right now, Bella. My mom says she misses having your around the Lit Project."

"I miss it, too."

"Things will slow down soon."

"I'm just glad that this is happening now instead of in August. I won't be able to help as much next month."

Edward gave me a puzzled frown. "Why?"

"I have a class next month."

His face grew darker.

I quirked a brow at him. "What?"

"You're taking another class? Why?"

"I need to bring up my GPA."

Edward sighed, exasperated.

"Bella, why are you doing this to yourself? You don't need it. I mean, I'm all for furthering your education, but right now you have _two_ jobs that need you. What else will it take to convince you that you don't need that stupid certificate?"

Edward clamped his mouth shut, realizing he'd said too much, but it was too late. The damage was done. I stood up.

"It's not stupid, Edward. I'm giving myself a safety net here. I can't go back to where I was. What if things don't work out the way you're planning next week, and I'm out of job here? I can't survive on my part time salary from the Lit Project. Esme's been hinting that more hours will be available soon, but it's a nonprofit. It doesn't pay that well!"

"I already told you," Edward gritted out from between his clenched teeth, "the proxy fight has lost its legs. Even if there were a chance I'd be out next week, it doesn't mean you'd lose your job."

"Yeah, right. C'mon Edward, what executive is going to keep on his predecessor's girlfriend as an assistant? Despite what you think, I'm not stupid."

I stood up and took a step back.

"I never said you were stupid."

"No, just that my goals are stupid."

Edward wiped his face wearily.

"When were you going to tell me? Were you planning on bailing on First and Elizabeth and the cruise to Alaska?"

"You're still going?" I was incredulous.

Edward shrugged. "There's no reason why we couldn't. The meeting will solidify my family's hold on the company, and we'll all need a break afterwards."

"My class doesn't start until the ninth."

Edward nodded before standing and walking closer to me. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. And I didn't mean to say that your goals are stupid. I know the certificate is important to you, but the reasons you started the course no longer apply. Your resume is pretty impressive at this point. I wish you'd think about just taking a break."

I was about to let him off the hook, but the next thing out of his mouth solidified my anger.

"Besides, I'll never get to see you." At another time his concern might have been sweet, but right now it just seemed selfish. I clamped my mouth shut before I said something I'd regret and spun on my heel, marching towards the door.

"Bella, wait!" he called out. I kept walking.

"Babe, please…."

I froze and closed my eyes before turning around slowly. The look on his face went from hopeful, because I stopped, to wary, when he took in my expression.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Uh, Bella?"

"After that."

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Bella." The words rushed out of him. "You're mad at me, and I'm upset. I don't want to fight with you. Not now. Not ever."

A small niggling of guilt was starting to gnaw at me. There was so much going on in his life right now, very little of it good. Now was probably not the time to do this.

"Edward, I'm going to go back to my desk and finish up what I need to do. Then I'm going to go home…."

He looked like he was going to interrupt me, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"No. I'm not in a good place right now but I don't want to fight with you either. It would be better if I just left. Yes, I will go to the stockholders' reception with you, but right now I need a little space."

"Okay." He looked defeated, and I was tempted to just forget the whole mess, but….

"Just please, never call me 'babe' again. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I left his office. He didn't follow me. I was able to finish up pretty quickly. Yes, there was more work to do, but I didn't want to start something new today. I had been working long hours and deserved to cut out a little early today, even if early was forty-five minutes after quitting time.

* * *

The whole Cullen family was in attendance at the stockholders' meeting. Each individual member, including Carlisle and Rose, held a significant chunk of stock in their own name. As Edward predicted, the vote was overwhelmingly in his favor. The tense atmosphere of the previous weeks dissipated like so much smoke. Alice and I had sat outside the meeting room waiting for news. When we were informed of the results we hugged each other.

The doors opened and people started to exit. There was a rush, which slowed down to a trickle before we were able to work our way in. The whole family was still inside, talking in small clusters. First and Elizabeth were sitting in chairs off to one side, talking quietly, while everyone else hovered around a smiling Edward who was seated at a long table on a raised dais.

The crowd parted as I approached. If possible, Edward's smile got even bigger when he saw me. We had silently agreed not to discuss what had happened last week. I would go to school and he would accept it that this was something I had to do for myself.

I climbed the steps in my ridiculously high heels and red dress. Alice had picked out my outfit to coordinate with Edward's charcoal grey suit and red power tie. Edward stood as I neared him and engulfed me a strong hug.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You look happy."

"I am." He smiled down at me before kissing me lightly. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and he escorted me down the stairs and out of the room. Everyone followed except First and Elizabeth.

"Dad? Mom?" Carlisle called over to them as we neared the door.

"You go ahead, we'll be right with you," Elizabeth said.

The whole group of us including Jasper and Alice made our way down the long hallway towards the ballroom where the reception was being held.

An hour later, Edward and I had circulated through the majority of the invited guests. People were enjoying a lavish display of appetizers and snacks and an open bar. White gloved waiters wandered among the crowds offering bacon-wrapped scallops, wild mushroom polenta, Vidalia onion tartlets, sesame chicken, crab cakes with remoulade sauce, and coconut shrimp. There was an extensive cheese display, platters of cold antipasto, fresh cut fruit and four stations serving pasta with various sauces, chicken and beef stir fry, roasted turkey, and shrimp scampi.

Most of the investors offered Edward their congratulations and a few kind words. He was humbly grateful. He never failed to introduce me. At one point, I caught Esme's eye and she nodded at me with a bright smile on her face. I was so caught up in the whirlwind of activity that I didn't notice the man dressed in the hotel's livery until he was right next to us.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm afraid there's an emergency back in the meeting room."

The color drained from Edward's face as he realized just as I had, that First and Elizabeth had never joined us.

"Find my father," Edward said to me, as he took off to follow the staff member. I quickly found Carlisle standing with Esme and Rose.

"Carlisle…."

"Bella, dear," Esme replied, "is everything alright?"

"No, it's First. Edward asked me to get you."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"In the meeting room."

Carlisle hurried away, followed closely by Esme. Rose went to find Emmett. I looked for Jasper, who was deep in conversation with a man I didn't know while Alice stood nearby.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"It's First." Alice's eyes widened. She interrupted Jasper's conversation and told him what was happening.

"Bella, you should go," Jasper said. "I'll stay here and finish out the reception. Tell Edward to just go and not worry about us. Please, keep us informed."

"Thank you."

I hurried through the crowd and down the hallway to the meeting room. EMTs were already in the room, but Carlisle was clearly in charge of the situation, relaying information to the hospital via the radio. Edward and Emmett were hovering near their father.

I spied Rose and Esme sitting off to one side comforting Elizabeth and hurried over. "What happened?"

Rose explained that they thought it was First's heart. It had already been decided that the ladies would go home to change and gather less formal clothes to bring to their husbands at the hospital.

"Do you have a key to Edward's place?" Rose asked.

I shook my head.

"I have one," Esme said, digging into her purse and pulling out her key ring. She quickly removed a key and handed it to me.

"Can you get home and to Edward's place?"

I nodded. "I'll borrow Alice's car."

The four of us stood to the side as the stretcher bearing First, his eyes closed, a breathing mask over his nose and mouth, was wheeled past us. Carlisle followed close behind and Elizabeth joined the group. Emmett came over to speak quietly with Rose, while Edward approached me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You should go home. I'll call you…."

I put my hand on his arm. "Edward, it's fine. You're mother gave me a key to your place. I'm going to find you some more comfortable clothes and I'll meet you at the hospital in a little while, okay?"

Edward nodded. "Thank you." He hugged me tightly and was still holding me when Emmett walked over.

"Ready, bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." The two men turned and hurried off.

It didn't take me long to find Alice. She agreed to let me borrow her car. I hurried home and changed into jeans and a button down top. I pulled on comfy Keds and threw my hair into a ponytail before heading over to Edward's place.

I was able to find a change of clothes for him easily since Alice had organized his home closet as well as the one in his office. I threw everything into a duffle I found and rushed over to the hospital. Following the directions of a friendly receptionist, I was able to find everyone who had already made it to the hospital. Edward and Emmett were pacing in the waiting room, while Elizabeth sat stoically next to Esme, who had already arrived after changing at home. She had a bag similar to mine, which I was sure was full of clothes for Carlisle.

Edward rushed to me as soon as he realized I was there.

"Thank you," he said, taking the duffle and kissing me. He walked off to change. I sat with Esme and Elizabeth. Emmett came over and sat with us silently. Edward returned quickly and placed the duffle bag near my feet.

"How is he?" I asked.

"We don't know. My father hasn't come out yet."

We didn't really talk much. There was a television hung in the corner, but none of us were watching it. Rose arrived eventually and Emmett went off to change.

An hour later Carlisle finally emerged from the closed door. Everyone was on their feet, but Carlisle went right to his mother and embraced her as she began to cry.

"He's resting right now," Carlisle said. "We ran every test we could. All signs point to a heart attack. We'll know better when the results come back."

Carlisle spoke quietly with his wife and sons, while Rose and I stayed with Elizabeth. Eventually, he went back inside. Edward came over to me.

"Bella, you should leave. There's not much any of us can do here. He's stable and resting. I'm going to head home in a little while. Would you go to my place and wait for me?"

"Of course."

When I left the hospital, I called Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like First had a heart attack. I'm heading back to Edward's now. Do you want to come get your car?"

"Jasper will drive me over."

Two hours later, I sat on Edward's couch watching some inane sitcom with the sound turned off. Alice and Jasper had just left. I thought about calling Edward, but figured he'd call me if there was any news. Despite the midJuly heat, Edward's place was cool from the central air. I pulled an afghan from the back of the couch and curled myself into a ball.

It was hours later when a noise woke me. The TV was playing some silent infomercial. I froze, straining to hear what it was that woke me up. It wasn't until I heard the sound of keys hitting the table in the foyer that I was sure Edward was home. He must have followed the flickering light from the television because he came right into the living room.

"Hi," I whispered.

He sat down heavily next to me. I slid closer so I could touch him.

"Edward?"

He turned his head and I gasped at the sight of his reddened eyes. Tears were rolling silently down his face.

"Oh no! Edward…what happened?"

"It's my fault," he whispered.

"Is First okay?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"He was still resting when I left. It's my fault, Bella. If I had had better control of the company…if I had been paying better attention, this never would have happened and he never would have felt the need to come in and straighten things out."

I embraced Edward awkwardly. As soon as I touched him, he threw himself over me, pushing me back with his deadweight. He held me tightly. A small sob escaped him and I felt my heart clench at the sound.

"Oh, Edward…."

"I need you…." I tried to look at the man whose arms were clenched around my body, but his face was buried in my neck. I could feel the wetness that was smeared on his cheeks. I raised my hand to his hair and ran my fingers lightly along his scalp.

"I'm here."

"Please…," he whispered in a strangled voice.

"I'm here."

"Bella…."

"Shhh…." I continued to stroke his hair. "I'm here."

Edward slid his tear-slicked cheek along mine as he raised his head. He brought his hands up to hold my face. Slowly, so slowly, he brought his mouth to mine in a serious kiss. The kind of kiss they write poetry about. His lips were soft and warm, insistent but not intrusive. He kissed me over and over, murmuring inaudibly.

And I knew. I would be here for him-tonight and tomorrow and for as long as he wanted me. I loved this man and wanted nothing more than I wanted to be with him.

"Bella…," he breathed against my mouth.

I parted my lips to inhale the scent of him and got the taste of him, too, as he lightly touched my lips with his tongue. My tongue met his, touching and tasting, stroking and swirling. Our bodies mimicked the actions, our hands touching and stroking one another. My hands ran down his back as his ran up my sides. With infinite care, he brought his palm to my chest and gently cupped my breast.

I inhaled sharply at the feel of his hand on me. My head fell back as I luxuriated in his caress. His mouth moved to the exposed column of my throat. He placed warm kisses along the side, lowering his head to my shoulder where he sucked lightly on my skin sending a jolt of desire through me.

A moan, his name mixed with a wordless throaty sound, escaped me. The sound spurred him on. He leaned back and pulled me over him, my legs parting so I straddled him on the couch. His hands, which had held me as we shifted, began to roam. He raised one to cup the breast he hadn't held before, while the hand that had been caressing me earlier slid down over my ass and pressed me against him gently.

I couldn't get enough of him. My hands traveled up his arms, over his shoulders and into his hair, before moving down to trace his damp face. Unable to stop myself, I continued down, bringing my hands to the hem of his shirt. I hesitated only a moment before sliding them under and across the taut, smooth skin of his stomach.

Now it was his turn to gasp. His hands disappeared from my breast and ass, only to move to my jean-clad thighs. He rubbed up and down as my hands continued to creep higher and higher under his shirt.

He slid his hands over my hips and around to my backside, again pulling me to him harder. I could feel him, hard against the crease of my thigh. Involuntarily, I pushed against him slightly, eliciting a groan.

The upward path of my hands was now halted by the restriction of his shirt. He sat up quickly, keeping me pressed against him with one hand. The other scrabbled over his back, until he found purchase on his shirt and was able to pull it over his head. His arms came around me tightly, pressing me to his bare chest. I could feel his heart pounding against the soft flesh of my chest.

He raised his mouth to mine and kissed me hard, our tongues coming together again, this time frantically. Around and around they went until he finally pulled away. Forehead to forehead, we panted, eyes closed, my hands stroking his chest as his pushed/pulled my hips in a slight rocking motion.

"Bella…?" His questioning voice was raspy and full of need. Even if were inclined, denying him would be impossible. Swallowing hard, I nodded slowly, exaggerating the motion so there'd be no doubt regarding my consent.

His arms came around me again as he rose from the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my legs around his hips as he strode from the living room, through the foyer and down the hallway to his master suite. There was no way he could see where he was going; my hair formed a curtain around us. We kissed as he moved, yet his steps never faltered, never slowed.

He carried me to the huge bed against the wall of his room and bent over to lower me gently. He followed me, pushing us both up towards the pillows, while kissing my mouth, my jaw and my neck. I finally opened my eyes, desperate to catch a glimpse of his face as he moved his mouth away from mine.

The shadows were deep, the only light coming from the pale moon and stars outside the huge windows. I could see nothing of his eyes, only the more prominent planes of his face. I raised my hands to trace those lines as his hands moved to the buttons of my blouse.

He started at the bottom, slowly, but unerringly, opening each one. He kissed every inch of skin he exposed, until the material fluttered open and slid away. He sat back and gazed down at me. More of his expression was becoming clear as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. He was staring down at my newly exposed flesh.

"Beautiful…," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss the tops of my breasts where they strained against the cups of my bra. I clasped his head, holding him to me. His hands were at my waist, grazing the skin there, causing goose bumps to erupt along my flesh. I shivered.

"You're cold," he said, trying to pull away from me.

"No," I insisted, pulling him back down, and throwing all of my desire into a kiss.

He groaned again and collapsed against me. I welcomed the solid weight of him. He broke away from my mouth to kiss down my jaw and throat until again reaching my breasts. His hands came up to cup them before he pulled the lacy fabric down, exposing me to his questing mouth.

His lips closed over one hardened peak, causing me to cry out as desire stabbed through me once again, setting up a delicious ache between my legs. It had been too long since I'd been with a man this way. Truly, I'd never been with a man this way if you didn't count the fumbling caresses of unskilled, overeager frat boys.

My hands roamed over the soft skin and hard muscles left bare when Edward took off his shirt. I kissed the top of his head repeatedly as his mouth moved from one breast to the other. I couldn't stop the mewling noises coming from me to accompany the moist sounds of his licks and kisses. I felt, more than heard a deep rumble in Edward's chest. His hips began a seductive rhythm against mine. I didn't even try to quell my natural response, spreading my legs, allowing him to settle between them and rub against my warm center.

Time seemed to slow as we both explored each other with hands and mouths. My hips bucked involuntarily when Edward sucked on a small patch of skin under my ear. He moaned loudly and ground his hips into mine when I lightly bit the join between his neck and shoulder.

I could no longer wait. I moved my hands to the button on his jeans. When he realized what I was doing, he drew back slightly, giving me room to work. I popped the button and slid down his zipper. I brought my hands to his hips to pull his pants away, but he stopped me. Instead, his hand went to the front of my jeans. Before opening them, he slid his hand between my legs and squeezed me lightly.

"So warm…."

He made fast work of the button and zipper before slowly pulling my jeans down my legs. The rough material slid over my hypersensitive skin. I hissed and arched my back. Then my pants were gone and Edward was over me once more, nothing but his open jeans and my lacy bra and panties between us.

Edward kissed my breasts once more. I strained upwards as he slid his hands around my body to undo and pull off my bra. His hands then went to the lacy material at my hips, but I stopped him by sliding my hands into his now loose jeans and pushing them down.

My eyes had fully adjusted to the weak light and I could see his pupils darken when he pressed against me once more. Desire shot through me again and I moaned loudly. Wanting to make him feel this good too, I snaked a hand down between us and grasped his cock through his boxers. I moved my hand up and down his hard length.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"You're going to make me come."

"That's the idea."

"Not yet." He grasped my hands in his own, threaded our fingers together and brought his arms up near the sides of my head. He leaned his head down, so his mouth was near my ear. "I want to be inside you when I come."

The thrill that shot through me at his declaration was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

"Edward…."

He released my hands and moved down my body again, this time pulling the sheets that were still beneath us down with him as his kissed my breasts, my belly button, my hip, the lace-covered mound of flesh between my legs, my thigh, the side of my knee, my calf and ankle. When he reached the bottom of the bed, he got up, and pushed his underwear so it slid down his legs. I watched as his previously trapped cock bounced free, hitting his flat stomach with an audible thwack. Then he reversed his path, pulling the sheets over us while kissing up the other side of my body, until he was once again settled on top of me.

His long, thick cock was pressed against me. His hips rocked against mine. I strained up trying to intensify the friction. Edward's hand pressed down on my hips to slow me down before he reached to the side of the bed and pulled open the drawer of his nightstand. He scrabbled about in the drawer a bit before finally pulling out a wrapped condom.

Sitting back on his knees, he tore the wrapper open quickly, and rolled it on. Settling over me again, he resumed kissing me, the cold condom quickly warming up between our overheated bodies.

It was only moments before we reached our previous level of need. The feel of him against me and the teasing touches along my sides and breasts made me curl my fingers, digging my nails into the flesh of his back. He hissed before biting down into the flesh of my shoulder. The pain mingled with my overwhelming want, causing my hips to buck off the mattress.

"God, Bella."

"Now, Edward, now. Please…."

His hands disappeared from my body. He reached down as I spread my legs wider. Grabbing his cock, he guided it to my entrance. I watched him, unable to stop the slow rocking motion of my pelvis. Slowly, carefully, Edward pushed forward. I felt the tip of him slide inside and my body stilled and then pushed up towards him. He advanced again, and his hands moved to my hips, no longer necessary as a guide. Edward looked at me, his eyes full of desire and need. I thrilled to the emotion I could feel emanating from him. Edward leaned forward and slid all the way in.

I gasped at the feeling of fullness, and slid my hands up to Edward's shoulders. He groaned as he lay over me, holding still, letting me adjust. I touched his face and he raised his head to stare in my eyes. I nodded minutely, but he understood. Gently, slowly, carefully, he pulled out and slid home again. My eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

"Look at me. Please. I want to see you."

I forced my eyes open only to be captured in his gaze. He nodded at me as he pulled out again and slid back once more.

"Ohhh…." An exquisite feeling was building inside me. He thrust again and again, circling his hips to touch me just where I needed it.

"Oh, Edward."

I slid my hands up and down his back, over his shoulders and down his chest. He lowered his head to kiss me as his pace increased. We both moaned as the quicker thrusts offered increased pleasure. I'd never come from intercourse before, but the feeling building low in my belly was a familiar one.

Edward raised his torso off me by straightening his strong arms. I whimpered at the loss of contact until he lowered his head and captured my nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. The added sensation sped up my fast approaching orgasm. I writhed beneath him, raking my nails over back.

His pace quickened again and each thrust was like a step towards my goal. I couldn't stop the mewling, frantic sounds escaping me.

"Oh, oh! Oh! Oh! Aaahhhh!" My eyes squeezed shut as the tightened coil in my abdomen exploded. Edward grasped my face lightly, and kissed me hard as I came apart underneath him, moaning loudly into his open mouth. He slowed down until his quick thrusts turned into long slow strokes, extending my orgasm.

When I was finally spent, I fell back onto the bed. He followed, resting most of his weight on me. He buried his face in my neck and murmured sweet words in my ear.

"God, you're beautiful. That was beautiful. God Bella, you're so sexy."

Edward's pace increased as he continued to talk. I rocked against him, hoping to help him reach his release. Edward's words trailed off as his thrusts became harder and more insistent. With each thrust he grunted. His face was strained. I wanted to relieve him of the tension he seemed to have.

Stretching up as best I could, I whispered in his ear. "God, you feel so good. You made me feel so good. Let go, Edward. Please."

My words seemed to spur him on. His hips moved impossibly faster and suddenly he was saying my name.

"Bella, God, Bella."

His hips jerked erratically. Instead of trying to follow him, I froze, letting him take what he needed to feel as good as I did. With a final, incoherent moan, he stilled atop me. I kissed whatever part of him I could reach: his shoulder, his ear, his jaw, the side of his neck. He panted in my ear before taking a long, shuddering breath and easing off me.

I felt bereft without his warm weight.

He rolled over quickly and pulled off the condom. He tied it shut and dropped it who knows where before turning back to me. We lay on our sides, next to one another, staring into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing, Bella," he said, touching the backs of his fingers to my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You were amazing," I whispered.

He leaned towards me for another serious kiss. His hand trailed along my side as I slid mine over his chest, once again enjoying the definition of the muscles there. Our kiss eventually slowed, turning into sweet, closed-mouth kisses. Edward shifted his head, kissed my cheek and whispered, "Stay."

I nodded, my heart filling with contentment and joy.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me closer. Lying back, he continued to pull me until I was draped over him, my head on his chest, my leg between his and my arm around his waist. He played with the sheets for a moment, ensuring I was covered before wrapping his arm around my waist, and settling his hand on my naked hip. I lay still across him, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest under my cheek.

It was just a few minutes before I realized his breathing had become deep and regular. I traced my finger along his side. He didn't move.

"I love you," I whispered into the dark and quiet room. Weariness swept over me, and soon I joined him in slumber.

**EPOV**

So warm…. I was having the most amazing dream. Bella and I were riding my Ducati along the dusty roads outside Vegas. But it was so warm. Too warm. I shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

"Eh-dward…." Bella's throaty, sleepy voice drifted to my ears in the darkness.

I froze. The events of last night came flooding back to me as I looked down at the gorgeous, naked woman I had pulled over me like a living blanket.

_Oh my God! What have I done?_

* * *

Dear Readers, I hope it was worth the wait. I humbly ask that you not spill the news on Twitter for 24 hours or so. If you wish to talk about it now, please go to my board on Twilighted or hit the blog. Thanks for understanding. –IT

Board: twilighted. net/forum/viewtopic. php?f=44&t=7258&st=0&sk=t&sd=a  
Blog: ironictwistisntitironic. blogspot. com/

In case you're wondering, yes, First's health issues were mentioned previously in this story. You'd have to go all the way back to chapter 9 to read it, but it's there.


	53. Frustration

**Chapter 53 – Frustration**

**Previously…**

_**EPOV**_

_So warm…. I was having the most amazing dream. Bella and I were riding my Ducati along the dusty roads outside Vegas. But it was so warm. Too warm. I shifted, trying to get more comfortable._

"_Eh-dward…." Bella's throaty, sleepy voice drifted to my ears in the darkness._

_I froze. The events of last night came flooding back to me as I looked down at the gorgeous, naked woman I had pulled over me like a living blanket. _

Oh my God! What have I done?

* * *

**EPOV**

What the fuck had I done? Bella said she wanted to take it slow. We'd barely gotten started and the insanity of the last month had us stalled at the starting line. I played on her sympathy and giving nature, allowing my fear and sadness over First's condition and the stress of dealing with the proxy fight overwhelm me. I broke down and cried. I told her I needed her. And Bella, with her kind heart and generous nature gave me what I told her I needed.

Fear of a different sort gripped me. Bella was going to resent what had happened between us. How could she not? She asked that we go slow. I hadn't even taken her out on a proper date! God, I was such an idiot. Our lovemaking should have been a culmination, not a Band-Aid.

**BPOV**

Bright light woke me in the morning. Late morning; maybe afternoon, I wasn't sure. Everything besides the time was clear, though; I knew exactly where I was—Edward's room.

I didn't open my eyes. I was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sound was our breathing. I was comfortable, even with the bright light. Edward's warm skin was a delicious counterpoint to the room, made uncomfortably cool by the central air. Lying across his warm chest, his arms wound around me, felt very easy and natural.

His fingers softly trailed down the contours of my spine, and I knew that he knew that I was awake. I kept my eye shut and tightened my arms around his neck, holding myself to him.

He didn't speak; his fingers moved up and down my back, barely touching it as he lightly traced patterns on my skin. I shivered in delight.

I would have been happy to lie here forever, to never disturb this moment, but my body had other ideas. I laughed at my impatient stomach. It seemed sort of prosaic to be hungry after all that had passed last night. Like being brought back down to earth from some great height.

"What's funny?" he murmured, still stroking my back. The sound of his voice, serious and husky, brought with it a deluge or memories from the night, and I felt a blush color my face and neck.

To answer his question, my stomach growled loudly. I laughed at the timing of the sound.

I waited, but he did not laugh with me. Slowly, sinking through the many layers of bliss that clouded by head, came the realization of a different atmosphere outside my own glowing sphere. I opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was the column of his throat, the arc of his chin above my face. His jaw was taut. I could see his face.

He was staring at the ceiling above us, and he didn't look at me as I studied his grave features. His expression was a shock—it sent a physical jolt through my body.

"Edward," I said, a strange little catch in my throat, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" His voice was hard, cynical.

My first instinct, the product of the last few years of overwhelming insecurity, was to wonder what I had done wrong. I thought through everything that happened, but couldn't find any sour note in the memory. I couldn't think of any part that would make him look like this—so severe and cold. What had I missed?

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I…?" I couldn't finish.

His eyes tightened. "How mad at me are you, Bella? The truth—don't to downplay it or tell me what you think I want to hear."

I was confused and didn't answer him. Why would I be angry?"

"I'm…so sorry, Bella," he whispered while I stared at him. "I have better self control than this. I should not have taken advantage of you. Our first time, it should have been about you, about us, not about me, my grief…my guilt." He made a low, disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "I am more sorry than I can tell you."

He threw his arm over his face and became perfectly still.

I sat for one long moment in total astonishment, trying to come to terms—now that I understood it—with his misery. It was so contrary to the way that I felt that it was difficult to process.

The shock wore off slowly, leaving nothing in its absence. Emptiness. My mind was blank. I couldn't think of what to say. How could I explain it to him in the right way? How could I make him as happy as I was—or as I _had_ been, a moment ago?

I touched his arm, and he didn't respond. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and he let me pull his arm away, but refused to meet my eyes.

"Edward."

Nothing.

"Edward?"

So, this would be a monologue, then.

"I'm not sorry, Edward. I'm…I can't even tell you. I'm so happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry or worse, sorry. I'm really fi…."

"Do not say the word _fine_." His voice was ice cold. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I _am_," I whispered.

"Bella," he moaned. "Don't."

"No. _You_ don't. Edward," I said, my voice rising in pitch and intensity.

His eyes met mine for the first time, his expression wary.

"Don't ruin this," I told him. "I. Am. Happy."

"I've already ruined this, all I can hope…."

"Cut it out," I snapped. "All this angst is unnecessary. If you could only feel what I'm feeling right now. Or five minutes ago, anyway. I _was_ perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now—well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You should be angry at me."

"Well I am. Does that make you feel better?"

He sighed. "No. I don't think that anything could make me feel better now."

"_That_," I snapped. "That right there is why I'm angry. You are _killing my buzz_, Edward."

I continued. "Yesterday, I didn't know what to expect. The day started out so tense and then you won and everything was falling right into place. And then First got so sick. And you tried to push me away; you tried to send me home. Like my place wasn't with you when your family was involved. Then you let me stay. You let me help. And then, then you asked me to come here, to wait for you. When you came home, you needed me. You finally let me be there for you."

"Bella stop."

"You've barely touched me this last month…I wasn't sure if you still wanted me that way," I said, more to myself than to him. "Then it was just wonderful and perfect." My voice dropped to a whisper, my eyes slipped from his face down to my hands. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me."

His warm finger pulled my chin back up.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he said through his teeth. "That I didn't _enjoy_ myself?"

I gave a half shrug and avoided his eyes. "I know it's not the same. You've had a lot more…partners than I've had. And, it's been awhile for me, but, well, I can't imagine it gets any better than that."

He was quiet for so long that, finally, I had to look up. His face was softer now, thoughtful.

"It seems that I have more to apologize for." He frowned. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't…well, the best night of my life. But I don't want to think of it that way, not when you were coerced."

My lips curved up in an unstoppable smile. "Really? The best ever?"

"Being with you was different for me. It was…more."

"It _was_ more," I agreed. "It was everything."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. Even if it were possible that you don't feel like I took advantage of you."

"What does that mean? Do you think I'm making this up? Why?"

"To ease my guilt. I can't ignore our history. Me, forcing you to do something you don't want to do, like when I wouldn't let you quit CE. And you, letting me off the hook when I make mistakes, like what happened at Stroke of Midnight at Halloween."

I grabbed his chin and leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart. "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. I've not been this happy in years."

He touched the frown line between my eyebrows. "I'm making you unhappy now. I don't want to do that."

"Then don't you be unhappy. That's the only thing wrong here."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour what's left of our morning. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

"Whatever makes me happy?" I asked with a suggestive arch of my brow. The effect was ruined when my stomach growled loudly.

"You're hungry," he commented, jumping out of bed and going to the dresser. He pulled on a dark t-shirt and pair of sleep pants but not before I managed a good look at his ass.

I slid carefully off his bed and stretched. I heard Edward gasp. Turning, I looked at him.

"Do I look hideous?" I asked, keeping my tone light.

He turned away from me. "No," he gritted out.

I turned to see myself in the mirror over his dresser. Oh! The term "freshly fucked" flitted through my head. Besides the fact that I was completely naked, my hair was tousled. Not knotted or matted, but fluffy and messy in a very he-had-his-hands-in-there sort of way. My nipples were responding either to the central air (unlikely) or his half-naked presence (very likely) and my lips were reddened and puffy from our lovemaking. Even my eyes were in on the look, more hooded and come-hither than they usually were, despite the best night's sleep I'd had in ages.

"Here." Edward pulled his shirt over his head and held it out without looking at me.

"Thank you."

I pulled the shirt on over my head and started searching for my panties. Edward left the room quietly. I found my underwear and pulled those on and then spent a few minutes picking up our clothes from last night, folding the things I'd be wearing home later and tossing his clothes into the hamper. I made the bed. If he wanted to strip the sheets, he could do that when I left.

I left the bedroom and stopped at his bathroom. He had laid out a new toothbrush for me on the vanity. I used it and then pulled a brush through my hair, taming the sex hair. I had a pony tail holder somewhere around here, but decided to just leave it down for now.

I followed my nose to the kitchen. I could smell bacon, eggs, and cheddar. Definitely cheddar. Edward stood in front of the stainless steel stove, sliding an omelet onto the plate waiting on the counter. The scent of the food overwhelmed me. I felt like I could eat the plate and frying pan, too. My stomach snarled. Amazing what a good work out could do for one's appetite.

"Here," he said. He turned with a smile on his face and set the plate on the island. I sat down and dug right into the omelet.

"This is really good," I told him.

"Thanks," he answered. He didn't turn back to me as he fixed himself an omelet as well.

I didn't respond, wanting to avoid saying anything that would upset him again. He finished preparing his breakfast and sat down next to me. We ate quietly.

I finished quickly. "Thank you," I said, leaning over to kiss him. He kissed me back automatically, and then suddenly stiffened and leaned away.

I gritted my teeth, and the question I meant to ask came out sounding like an accusation. "You aren't going to touch me again, are you?"

He hesitated, then half-smiled and raised his hand to stroke my cheek. His fingers lingered softly on my skin, and I couldn't help leaning my face into my palm.

"You know that's not what I mean."

He sighed and dropped his hand. "I know. And you're right." He paused, lifting his chin slightly. And then he spoke again with firm conviction. "I will not make love with you until I've honored your request that we take it slow."

* * *

The next few days brought some much appreciated news in terms of First's recovery. He wasn't out of the woods yet. Bypass surgery had been deemed necessary, but they were waiting for him to regain some of his former strength. I didn't return to the hospital, but Edward made time to visit; sometimes twice a day. Things had slowed down at work, but I knew he still felt guilty about leaving in the middle of the day to see his grandfather.

"No one begrudges you the time with your grandfather," I told him one day when he got back to work around two. He had asked me to join him in his office. It was one of my late nights since I had already spent time at the Literacy Project in the morning.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I have some bad news."

My blood ran cold as my eyes flew to Edward's face.

"First…?"

"Christ, no! Bella, I'm sorry, I should have phrased that better. My grandfather is doing better every day. He's started complaining about the food, so he must have energy to spare."

My relief was palpable.

"What I wanted to tell you is that the family has decided to postpone the Alaska trip. The vacation was insured so they're not going to lose any money by pushing it back a few months. I hope you're not too disappointed."

"No! Of course not. The idea of going without your grandparents was making me uncomfortable anyway. This is a relief."

"You are amazing," he said simply.

"I know," I told him with a flirty smile.

He closed the space between us and kissed me. We'd shared a few innocent kisses in the office, behind his closed door, but nothing more. His sex embargo was already frustrating me. I hadn't thought about sex in the previous incarnation of our relationship. Well, much. I hadn't thought about it much. But since we'd actually consummated our relationship a few nights ago, it was all I thought about, it seemed.

Instead of breaking away after a short peck, Edward continued to kiss me. My mind went right to a very inappropriate place. I wasn't going to have at him in his office, but I decided to tease him a bit. I slid my hands up his chest, pulling my nails across the expensive material of his jacket so he could feel it through his layers of clothes. I didn't stop when I got to his shoulders, brushing my fingertips against his face before moving them into his hair.

He groaned quietly before breaking away. He raised his head and I took the opportunity to kiss him on the neck, right underneath his jaw.

"Ungh…. Bella stop," he begged. His arms seemed to disagree with his mouth as he wrapped them around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Stop what?" I asked him innocently, peppering kisses on the side of his neck.

"Stop…ungh…mmmmm." He had to pause in his request as his mouth made its way back to mine for another, longer kiss.

He broke away again. This time he was breathing heavily.

"Stop…molesting me."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing at his choice of words. "Molesting you? I didn't start this little make out session," I reminded him, pointing back and forth between us quickly. "And, I'm not the one hanging on for dear life," I pointed out, indicating his arms, which were still wrapped around me tightly.

He chuckled. "What can I say? I'm like a drowning man trying to keep my head above the waves."

"Well, you need to sink or swim on your own right now. I have work to do."

Reluctantly, Edward let me go with an exasperated sound. I stepped back to increase the distance between us and to clear my head. He wasn't the only one drowning here.

"You're here late tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, 'til nine."

"I'm going to put in a few extra hours today. Rose is bringing EJ in to see First this afternoon, so I'm not going back. I don't want to overtax him. He misses his great grandson and hasn't had a chance to see him since he was admitted. How about dinner?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"You pick. Have it delivered around sex…six!" he quickly corrected himself.

I chuckled and shook my head. He avoided my gaze as he walked towards his desk. I hesitated at the door, a snarky comment hovering behind my lips. He was saved from my attempted humor when the phone on his desk rang. He glanced at me apologetically. I shrugged to indicate it was alright before opening the door and making my way back to my desk.

Angela was furiously typing away at her keyboard, so I went right to my seat and pulled out the files I was using. I had just turned to my own keyboard when I realized that Angela was looking at me. I smiled at her questioningly.

"You've got a little lipstick…." she said, pointing to the corner of her own mouth.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I rooted around in my purse for a compact. A quick glance told me that Angela was being discrete. I looked like Edward had just had his way with me. I groaned in embarrassment, causing Angela to burst out in laughter. I shot her a dirty look. She held up her hands in surrender.

"I'd look the same way if it were Ben behind the door," she confessed.

"You…just…go back to work," I told her before standing up and going into the powder room off reception so I could fix my hair and makeup.

I may have been mistaken, but I'm pretty sure she made kissy noises as I closed the door.

* * *

"…it may well be asked how our conception of aim can be related to the present tendency to offer a variety of courses of instruction…"

My professor droned on and on. I just couldn't focus. Nothing he was saying was sticking in my head. He may as well have been speaking Latin. No, I would probably understand a few of the base words if he were speaking Latin. His voice was more like the unintelligible, "Wha, wha, wha…" of Charlie Brown's teacher in the old Peanuts cartoons.

I was so bored. I'd been taking this class for almost two weeks. Edward continued to obstinately oppose my attendance, a stance which gained him no points and resulted in me storming out of his office three days ago.

"_Bella, would you be able to switch your schedule around? Bob Banner wants to set up lunch and he specifically asked if you'd be attending. I told him I'd ask."_

"_I can't switch…" I started, but he cut me off._

"_I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind if you left for two hours to have lunch and then came back. Angela said that one of those temps we had in the office when we were dealing with the proxy fight was pretty good. She can put in a few hours here so you don't fall behind."_

"_No, it's not your mom, Edward, it's my class. I can't switch my class." I made little air quotes when I said "switch." Edward hated air quotes._

_He sat back and looked at me._

"_This is important Bella. Banner's account is valuable. His defection from Whelk freed up some of their resources so they're currently doing an adequate job servicing Jose Molina and Harry Greene. Adequate, not stellar. Anything we can learn at this lunch could be pivotal in Cullen winning those accounts in the near future._

"_I understand that it's important, Edward, but…."_

"_But you have class."_

"_Yes."_

"_Quit."_

"_Excuse me?" I wasn't sure what he was suggesting. Was he telling me that my job was on the line?_

"_Quit the damn class Bella. You don't think that I can't see how tired you are? Working here full time, putting in hours with the Lit Project, and going to school."_

"_I'm not going to quit. I'm not going to put my future on the line."_

"_You're future is here! Or with the Literacy Project. Not in front of a classroom. You hate the coursework and you'd hate teaching."_

"_I do some teaching at the Lit Project," I objected, my temper rising._

"_And you do it well, without formal training. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"_

"_Why can't you see it's important to me?" Hot tears were pricking at my eyes and I spun around and stormed out before they could escape._

Esme was less negative, but I could tell that she wasn't thrilled with my class either.

"_Bella, do you remember Mrs. Holsten? She was one of the donors we sat with during the dinner last year."_

"_I remember her."_

"_She's curious about our progress and I know she's very impressed by you. Could you make some time to join us for a little informal presentation one day early next week? She said that mornings are best."_

"_Oh, I won't be around in the mornings next week. I have two more weeks of class."_

"_Of course." She paused, "I wouldn't ask you, if it weren't important. I'm sure that someone else could do the presentation if you'd be able to throw it together, perhaps over the weekend?"_

"_Esme, it…it's just not a good time. I'm doing a whole semester's worth of work over the course of four weeks. I'll be done with my class soon and then I'll be more flexible."_

"_Will you? Aren't you taking two classes in the fall?"_

"_Yes, but they'll be at night, so my days will be open."_

_She pursed her lips. "I did want to talk to you about your work schedule in the fall. As you know things are going very well, in part thanks to you. I don't know how you do it, working full time for Edward and still keeping up your hours with me." She shook her head slightly. "Anyway, it is likely that we'll be able to bring the quarter-time staff up to half time." She said this last with a brilliant smile. I know she thought I'd be thrilled._

_Normally, I would be, but the hours I was putting into my schoolwork right now made it hard for me to think of adding something else to my already overflowing schedule. Edward was getting a little pouty about how little private time we had as it was._

"_More hours?"_

"_Yes. You'd go from ten hours a week to twenty and double your current salary!" _

"_That sounds wonderful," I said slowly._

"_Isn't it?" Esme started talking specifics about a PR campaign that we'd been tossing around a little. With my extra hours we'd be able to make it a reality. However, all I was thinking was where I would find the time."_

* * *

Despite the fact, or perhaps due to the fact, that Edward hated the idea of my continuing my education, he wanted to celebrate the weekend after my final.

"_What are you plans for the weekend?" he had asked early in the week of my final exam._

"_I'm not sure. Your mother mentioned doing some work on a PR campaign. I might get it started this weekend._

"_Is it time sensitive?"_

"_Um, probably not. I have two weeks before the fall semester starts so I'll get it done at some point."_

"_Would you spend the weekend with me? I'd really like to spend some alone time with you, Bella. Please? What time will you be done with your final?"_

"_Early, actually. I should be out before 11. What would you like to do?"_

"_It's a secret. I think you'll like it."_

I was curious and excited about the two of us spending the weekend together. Honestly, I was starting to think that our night together was nothing more than a dream. A very good dream, but a dream nonetheless.

I spent my barely there spare time studying for my final, but the handwriting was on the wall. I'd need to ace the final with a very high grade to get a B+ for this class. I needed at least a B+ to attain the GPA I needed to remain in the course of study.

A small voice that sounded suspiciously like Edward was starting to nag me. It told me over and over again that this course of study simply was not for me. I caught myself browsing the PR classes listed in the Fall Course Guide. Media Relations Management, PR Ethics…there was even a Public Relations Writing class.

Shaking myself, I buried my nose in my text and promptly fell asleep.

Unsurprisingly, I left my final satisfied that I did okay, but sure I didn't ace it. I was tempted to wallow, but a text message from Edward amped up my curiosity instead.

**rileys stopping by ur place to help u pack for the wknd. ill see u around 3.**

When I stepped off the elevator on my floor, I could see Riley trying to pick the lock for my apartment.

"What are you doing?"

He started and dropped what appeared to be a metal nail file, which he scooped up and shoved up his sleeve as I walked towards him.

"Hello, Beautiful!" he belted out, innocently.

"Uh-huh. Hello, Riley."

"Is that anyway to greet your bestie? Look! I brought you clothes!" He indicated a wheeled red leather suitcase with a flourish.

I sighed, taking my keys out and unlocking the door. "C'mon in."

I got us both drinks and headed to my bedroom where Riley was "tsking" over the state of my closet.

"Where did you get these things?" he asked with a shudder.

I'm sure my expression was one of bewilderment, "You gave me almost everything in there."

He snorted. "I gave you this stuff _last year_," he commented, as if the fact that the clothes were a few months old meant they were destined for the junk heap. He had unzipped the suitcase and laid it on my bed. I glanced inside and found a pretty floral patterned top and espadrilles.

"Riley, where are we going this weekend."

I swear he squeaked! "I can't say, but it's soooooo romantic. Even you can get lucky."

I snorted. It seemed unlikely. Edward was careful to keep our physical displays of affection strictly under control. He was most affectionate in places where he knew we couldn't take things too far, like in his office or in public.

"Keep snorting like that and it'll never happen," Riley commented snidely under his breath while still flipping through my closet.

"It already did," I said quietly before slapping my hand over my mouth when I realized what I had just admitted to him.

In 1997, the US National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration detected an unidentified sound, off the west coast of South America, in the Pacific Ocean, which was repeated several times. It's considered the loudest sound heard on the planet and has been dubbed "Bloop."

I had just discovered its source.

The sound that came out of Riley once he processed my admission caused me to cover my ears and cringe in pain. Before I knew it, he was at my side. He threw his arms around me and continued to squeal as I continued to cover my ears. He pulled on my arms to try to say something to me, but I resisted, afraid of the damage he'd do to my eardrums.

He finally got the hint and stepped back. He made a big show of pantomiming locking his lips and stuffing the key in his pants. He stood before me, lips jammed together, a hopeful expression in his eyes.

Slowly, I lowered my arms. Riley's eyes grew wider and brighter.

"It happened the night his grandfather was admitted to the hospital."

Riley inhaled audibly. I was afraid he'd burst, as he didn't seem to be exhaling.

"It was amazing," I added.

He finally exhaled, his expression morphing from one of curious excitement to tender glee.

I sighed. The memory was bittersweet for me. It was before our lovemaking that I knew I was in love with Edward, but his insistence that we wait left an ache in my chest. He didn't love me.

Riley sensed my change in mood.

"Beautiful?"

Tears came to my eyes unbidden and poured silently down my face. Riley pulled me to him made soothing shushing sounds. I can't imagine what he was thinking.

"It was just that one time, Riley. He hasn't touched me that way since. I…I don't know what to think. He said we need to slow it down…I don't think he feels about me the way I feel about him."

"And how do you feel about him?"

"I love him," I whispered.

* * *

Yes, the morning after scene in Edward's bedroom was taken from BD. Fanfiction, you know. After all these years I still love the source material.

So, donations… I'm making a few. I'm submitting the smexing scene from EPOV to Fandom Fights Tsunami so make a donation and see what Edward was thinking when it all went down. I'm also donating something, I don't know what, to the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness. I'm taking suggestions. Send me a PM and let me know what you'd like to read! It doesn't have to be THTF-centric.

An update to the timeline. The final scene of this chapter takes place on the last Friday in August. The prologue takes place mid-October.

I added subscription capabilities to my blog. Pop over and sign up and you'll get an email when I update with teasers and so forth. http: / ironictwistisntitironic. blogspot. com. For those who saw the teaser for this chapter on the blog, sorry about that! The photo teaser obviously didn't make it into this chapter. Consider it a very early teaser for chapter 54.


	54. It's Going to be a Long Weekend

**Thanks to Kristi, MAD and Lisa.**

**Previously:**

_Tears came to my eyes unbidden and poured silently down my face. Riley pulled me to him made soothing shushing sounds. I can't imagine what he was thinking. _

_"It was just that one time, Riley. He hasn't touched me that way since. I…I don't know what to think. He said we need to slow it down…I don't think he feels about me the way I feel about him." _

_"And how do you feel about him?"_

_"I love him," I whispered._

**Chapter 54 - It's Going to be a Long Weekend**

"You love him?"

I raised my head and looked at Riley. His words were full of gentle concern. I nodded, biting my lip and sniffing loudly.

He twisted his mouth and narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. He stroked my hair as he considered what he wanted to say. Finally, he sighed. It wasn't one of his usual dramatic, eye-rolling sounds, but one of resignation instead.

"Bella…." I was almost startled by the sound of his voice. His usual affected tone was replaced by a surprisingly masculine tenor. He pulled me to the bed and sat me down, settling down beside me with none of his usual flash and flair. He held my hand and gazed into my eyes with a sad smile.

"Beautiful, I don't know what to say. I'd be lying if I said I was surprised. I'm sorry that this…arrangement has resulted in so much pain for you. Does he make you happy? At all?"

I considered what Riley was saying before answering. Did Edward make me happy? I frowned.

Before I could answer, he asked me another question. "Are you sure you love him? It's not just gratitude for the way he's helped you over the last year?"

"No," I assured him quickly. I knew I felt more for him than gratitude.

"He's a good looking and charming man, are you sure you're not just swept up in the glamour?"

My first instinct was to be offended since I did not consider myself easily swayed by a pretty face or foolish enough to fall for banal platitudes, but I quickly quashed those feelings. Riley wasn't accusing me of anything. He was just trying to help sort through my feelings.

I thought about what he said and realized something. "My feelings for Edward are the most intense when we're away from the bright lights and public settings. It's when we're alone…in the office, at his place or mine, that my feelings for him are most obvious to me; when it's just us being us. Sometimes it's hard to get close to him. He has built up walls that are pretty high, but when he lowers his defenses, when he's open to me, there's nothing better."

Riley smiled at me. "Want me to kick his ass?"

I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider his offer for a half a second, but then I smiled and giggled.

"Don't laugh, Beautiful," Riley assured me. "I could do it." The affectation was back. He held out his hands, "These babies have brought many a man low."

I snorted. "I bet."

The two of us laughed together.

"Better?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry for crying all over you."

"Don't be. That's what friends are for. So, perhaps you have a decision to make after this weekend?"

I considered what he was really saying. Going this weekend, being with Edward knowing that he wasn't going to try to bring our relationship to the next level, would likely define our relationship as nothing more than a more honest version of our previous arrangement.

Was that enough for me—an arrangement? I was starting to realize something. I deserved to be in a relationship as an equal partner. As long as Edward was making the rules and I was following them, then our personal relationship was hardly anything more than our professional one.

While I was considering, Riley was going through my drawers, tsking at the sad state of my undergarments. He held up my favorite pajamas.

"Seriously?"

I shrugged, "They're comfortable."

"Nothing here will do. What are your thoughts on 'forgetting' to pack pajamas?"

"I'm pretty sure that Edward will see right through that."

"That's the idea, sweetie."

I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"Hm, perhaps something more instead of something less? I know what you wore in Vegas. If that didn't send him straight into your pants, then perhaps if you're fully covered he will be disappointed enough to do something about it."

"That's not necessary, Riley. Really. I'm not interested in seducing him."

"Liar."

"No," I sighed, "really. I think, perhaps, I shouldn't try so hard." I shrugged.

"Fine." He walked over to my closet and started pulling out clothes and tossing them on the bed.

"Take this for dinner tonight, this for tomorrow during the day, and this for tomorrow evening. You'll need to be comfortable and warm on Sunday morning, so bring this, this and this." A few more items were added to the pile. "Shoes…hmmm, these, these, these. These you're throwing out. These, these. Maybe these? No, this is probably enough. Have you been maintaining your waxing?"

"Um, I'm fine in that department," I mumbled, embarrassed. Riley gave me the stink eye. "I promise. I've been good."

"Mm-hm." Skepticism laced his tone.

"I'm not going to show you. You'll just have to trust me on this one."

He grumbled something it was probably better I not hear.

"Well, you pack all this and your bathroom stuff while I run an errand. I'll be right back."

Riley returned less than an hour later with new pajamas for me. Both sets were things I would choose for myself, soft, capri length sleep pants with matching tanks with wide straps and shallow scooped necklines. Very modest.

"And here." He held out a wrap that could increase the modesty further by covering my bare arms. "You can take it off right before you go to sleep."

Riley and I spent the hour before Edward arrived to pick me up talking and laughing.

When there was a knock on my door, our laughter faded. Riley looked at me one more time. "Ready for this, Beautiful?"

I nodded. He reached out and hugged me tight. Edward knocked again. Riley and I walked to the door together, his arm tight around my shoulders, and mine snaked around his waist. I opened the door to find Edward leaning against the wall across the hall, staring down at the floor. He looked up, his smile turning to a puzzled frown when he saw our intimate position.

"Uh, ready, Bella?" He nodded to Riley, who didn't return the gesture.

"Yeah." I grabbed the red suitcase from where we'd left it next to the door. Edward reached out for it automatically and I relinquished it to him before turning to face my friend. I rose on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for everything. Love you."

"I love you, too, Beautiful." He squeezed my hand once more before turning to face Edward. Edward's frown was more pronounced when he took in Riley's face. I couldn't see Riley's expression, since his back was to me. He turned on his heel and walked to the elevator, pressing the down button and waving to me before boarding.

"I just need to get my purse," I told Edward, walking over to the end table where I had placed it earlier. I used my keys to lock the door and finally stood alone with Edward in the hall.

"Everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yes, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

"Let's go then." We walked to the elevator which Riley must have sent back to my floor as it opened before I could hit the button.

I stepped forward and felt Edward's hand at the small of my back. It sent a warm feeling through me, but my brain was still a little disconnected. I wanted to have a wonderful weekend with Edward, but I still wasn't sure that our arrangement was enough for me anymore.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stepped onto the elevator at Bella's apartment with a grin. Things were really looking up. Bella was done with that wretched class; First was finally home from the hospital and chafing at the restrictions he was under; and my relationship with Bella was finally making some progress.

I knocked on Bella's door running over our plans for the weekend. Illinois wine country didn't hold a candle to Napa, but there were some lovely B&Bs, great wines, and good food. Perfect for a weekend getaway with someone I was hoping would finally become more.

Hm, she didn't answer. Maybe she was on the balcony? I knocked again then leaned against the wall opposite her door. The door opened, and I looked up to be greeted by something I didn't understand. Bella and Riley were standing together, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. If I didn't know better, I'd say the embrace was romantic.

"Um, you ready, Bella?"

"Yes." She reached down for her suitcase, and I took it from her automatically. She gave me a small smile before turning to Riley. Rising up on her toes, she kissed his cheek. I couldn't really hear what she was saying until the end.

"…love you."

Him, I heard. "I love you, too, Beautiful."

_What the hell was going on here?_

Riley turned to face me, his expression hard. I frowned and wondered what the two had been discussing. He walked to the elevator, gave Bella a little wave, and left.

"I just have to get my purse," Bella said, interrupting my musings.

She was back quickly, locking the door.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Let's go then."

The elevator opened almost immediately and Bella stepped on. I followed her, and we stood in the empty car facing forward. I could see her reflection in the shiny metal of the door. She seemed…distracted.

She wasn't talking to me; she wasn't even looking at me. I needed to engage her somehow. Um…

"So, how was your final?"

That got her attention. She looked at me with a small frown on her face.

"Um, fine. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm interested."

Her frown deepened. Yeah, she wasn't going to buy that. She knew how I felt about that class. A quiet chime sounded. We didn't speak as the door slid open and we exited the elevator. We walked out of the lobby. Bella stopped on the sidewalk, glancing up and down the street.

"Over here," I told her jerking my head to the right.

"Oh." It had been some time since I'd taken her anywhere in the Aston Martin. I opened her door and held it wide. With a small flourish, I indicated she should get in. She paused at the door and offered me a small smile. Taking advantage of the situation, I closed my eyes and leaned in to give her a kiss. My eyes popped open when I didn't meet the resistance I was expecting. She was already in her seat, pulling the shoulder belt across herself.

Frowning, I closed her door and made my way around the car, stopping to deposit her suitcase next to mine.

I got in the car and glanced at Bella who was looking out the passenger side window.

"Ready?"

She turned to me with a smile and nodded. I started the car and pulled away from the curb. Bella went back to staring out the window. She seemed distracted. I thought she'd ask where we were going by now. I could just tell her, but I was starting to feel petulant. Why didn't she seem excited? I went through a lot of work to set this weekend up.

We drove in silence for about fifteen minutes. She seemed to be in unaware of our lack of conversation, but the silence was driving me crazy.

"So, what did you and Riley talk about?"

"Clothes, mostly. He doesn't like my wardrobe."

"Didn't he choose most your wardrobe?"

She laughed, a natural and happy sound. Maybe nothing _was_ wrong. Could her aloofness just be my imagination?

"That's what I said!"

"And what did he say?"

"About what?" Now she seemed wary. What the hell had gone on in that apartment before I arrived?

"When you reminded him that he chose your wardrobe."

"Oh! He just made some comment about everything being last year's fashions."

I chuffed. "Sounds like Alice."

"Yeah…" she mused. "They're a pretty in tune pair. Hmph." She seemed thoughtful.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something Riley said earlier."

I was about to ask about it, but she continued to speak.

"So, any hints about where we're headed?"

I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Well, we both seem to enjoy wine and good food; I thought a weekend in wine country would be interesting."

"Wine country?" Bella looked out the car windows.

"Yep. Illinois might not be known for it, but we have a number of vineyards and wineries."

"I didn't know that."

"I booked us a room at a nice B&B and made reservations for a tasting menu dinner tonight. Tomorrow we'll have a champagne brunch and then can spend the afternoon touring a few of the local wineries. And I have a surprise scheduled for Sunday morning. Sound fun?"

The first genuine smile I'd seen on Bella's face all day appeared.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I decided to take a chance and reached across the console for her hand. She didn't pull away and I took that as a good sign. Raising our clasped hands, I placed a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled again, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like the idea." The silence between us was less awkward after our exchange. Bella fiddled with the sound system and commented on the passing scenery. We talked about First a bit, and Bella mentioned something she was working on for my mother. All in all it was a pleasant drive.

We arrived at the B&B a few minutes before six. The business was located in a sprawling Victorian far away from main roads. It was the perfect setting for our weekend.

"It's beautiful."

"My sister recommended it. Emmett brought her here a few times when they were dating."

I grabbed our luggage and we made our way into the lobby.

"Good evening," a short, rotund man greeted us. "Welcome to Six Creeks. I'm Liam, your host. My wife, Siobhan, just stepped out. Let's get you checked in."

I dropped the luggage near the desk and pulled out my wallet.

"I'm assuming you're Mr. & Mrs. Cullen?"

I cleared my throat. "The reservation is for Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," I explained.

"Ah, here you are Mr. Cullen, yes. Two nights in our Bonpas Creek Suite. It's a lovely room with an en suite. Breakfast is included on Saturday and Sunday."

"We're looking forward to the champagne brunch tomorrow, but we'll be out early Sunday morning." Bella looked at me with a raised brow. I hadn't been specific about our Sunday plans, but our day would start before the birds.

"Fine, fine," Liam replied jovially. He had efficiently swiped my card and gathered up a few brochures, which he handed to Bella. I signed for the room and Liam produced two identical brass keys.

"These are the keys to your room. If you're ready I'll walk you up."

Liam walked around the desk and grabbed our luggage before I could and walked towards a large staircase. Bella and I followed.

"We call our home Six Creeks because we've named each of our suites after Illinois creeks. Besides your room, we also have rooms named after Thorn Creek, Sugar Creek, Panther Creek…."

Liam continued to tell us about his B&B. Bella was a half step ahead of me as we walked up the stairs. She was studying the space around us which was filled with rich furnishings. Thick rugs, silk upholstered sofas, marble topped tables covered with heavy knick knacks and crystal vases were much in evidence in the main room. The balustrade was highly polished mahogany.

"If you'll notice the painting as we continue up, they were all painted by local artists and depict…."

I turned my attention to Bella herself. She was dressed casually in a midcalf length skirt, sandals and a tank top. Her hair was down, making her look younger than she usually appeared at work. I was almost mesmerized by the way her heavy tresses swung with each step she took. It required all the discipline I possessed not to lift my hand and tangle it in her soft locks. I listened as she asked the innkeeper a few questions about the area.

"Oh yes! The local wineries are a delight. I'm sure you'll be leaving here with several bottles at least! Here we go…." Liam paused before a dark wooden door. Using one of the keys, he opened it with a flourish, inviting us to precede him into the room.

**BPOV**

Liam held open the door, and I entered the room first. Wow! I'd have to remember to thank Rose for giving the Edward the idea, even if….

I sighed.

The room was gorgeous. Suite was really a misnomer. The huge room was divided into two areas by a long cream colored couch. In front of the couch was a copper topped table on which stood a champagne bucket, two flutes, and a vase of fresh flowers. The dark wood floor was covered with a rich gold rug. Cream colored damask wallpaper covered all the walls. Two floor-to-ceiling windows were covered in delicate lace drapes. Between them was a fireplace with a dark wood mantle.

The bedroom area was dominated by a huge four poster bed with an intricately carved headboard. To one side was a long, low dresser over which hung an antique mirror. A tall armoire stood on the other side next to a door that led to the en suite.

The bathroom had a marble floor and claw foot tub. Glass block windows let in lots of light while providing privacy.

I finished exploring and returned to the bedroom. Liam had left. Edward was standing next to the bed, his suitcase open.

"I'm sorry to rush you, but we only have about 40 minutes to make our reservation."

"Oh, alright. I'll just change in here."

Riley had me bring swishy black capri length palazzo pants with a subtle shimmer. Low strappy heels and a clingy, cream-colored blouse finished the outfit. I decided to pull my hair up in deference to the formal feel of the outfit. I swiped on some mascara and a pale gloss before returning to the room.

Edward had changed as well. He was in black dress pants and a burgundy button down with a sports coat. He turned to face me when I opened the bathroom door. I watched as his eyes roamed over me before he met my gaze and smiled.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you."

He took a few steps closer to me, eliminating the distance between us. His hand moved to my waist and he pulling me toward him before kissing me lightly.

This, this is what I was telling Riley about. Edward's defenses were down and it was just us. The energy between us was undeniable when we were alone. Forgetting my decision to think with my head, not my heart, I responded to his kiss by bringing my hand to the side of his face.

Encouraged, he pressed against me a little harder sliding his lips from my mouth to my jaw near my ear. Gooseflesh erupted down my body, and it took all I had not to moan at the delightful sensation. I stroked my hand down his back as he inhaled heavily.

"You smell amazing."

"Thank you."

He slid his hand down my arm and grasped mine, tugging me towards the door. It was a short ride to the restaurant where we'd be having dinner.

"This place only serves local wines. I hope you'll like the tasting menu."

Edward and I were seated at a table along a bank of windows. It was getting darker earlier than it had just a few weeks ago, and we had a brilliant view of the sky as the sun stained it orange, yellow and purple. Edward reached across the table and took my hand in his.

"I'm glad we're doing this. I feel like I never see enough of you."

My heart leapt at the sentiment, but my head was telling me to remain calm. I smiled at him as the waiter arrived with our first course. Our appetizers included black cod, duck bruschetta, and simple chilled shrimp served with both a Pinot Blanc and a Pinot Noir. I was thankful for the miniscule portions as the wine was fantastic, and I didn't want to take up space in my stomach with food.

Our salad was antipasto and was served with Pinot Blanc. A delicate chicken soup with almond dumplings followed along with an equally delicate Chardonnay that may have had me leaving my sobriety at the door. I could feel my face flush and was starting to feel unusually warm despite the fact that darkness had overtaken the sky.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with a smug smile.

I laughed at his concern; or maybe his lack of concern. I had found myself laughing a lot the last few minutes or so.

"I'm fine." I waved off his questioning stare. "How are you? You're driving." There, that was brilliant.

"Three glasses of wine aren't going to affect me that much, lightweight," he teased.

I tried to fake being insulted, but my acting skills, always subpar, were suffering even more for the wine. While I was trying to come up with a witty retort, the server brought our next course.

"Ribeye with sautéed mushrooms and pan seared Wahoo over brown potatoes. Your wine for this course is Cabernet Sauvignon. Enjoy!" I eyed the wineglass cautiously. I knew if I imbibed even a little more I'd completely throw caution to the wind and probably end up saying or doing something I'd regret later.

Edward, however, made the decision for me when he lifted his glass. I took up mine and held it carefully, staring into the rich, red liquid. I could feel his gaze on my face.

"You look lovely in the moonlight," he began. I could feel my face warming once again. "The stars have nothing on your eyes. Your sweet smell…." He reached across the table and held my free hand again, "…your soft skin. Bella, you are more intoxicating than any mere wine." He touched his glass to mine, the crystal rang softly.

My heart was pounding, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol I'd consumed. Never before in my life had a man toasted me. I raised my glass to my lips to drink along with Edward.

"E-Edward, I…."

"More water?" The waiter, who had been highly efficient and almost invisible the entire evening, chose that moment to interrupt our interaction. I stared at him dumbly.

"Yes, thank you." Edward's reply was short. Terse, even. The waiter refilled our glasses and disappeared from sight once again.

I exhaled a shaky breath, put on a nervous smile and looked at Edward, but the moment was gone.

We finished our main courses a short while later.

"Tell me about our plans for tomorrow."

Edward smiled at me. "The B&B has a champagne brunch. It's more breakfast really, but they do offer freshly baked ham and grilled steak along with the usual breakfast offerings. Afterwards we'll take a tour of some of the local wineries. We can do some shopping…."

"Shopping?" I questioned. He and I had never shopped together as far as I could remember.

"Actually, there's a gallery that I'd like to check out. I was hoping to get your opinions."

"That sounds like fun."

The declaration-blocking waiter was back with our dessert, white chocolate mousse served with a dry Brut. My head was spinning and I was having a little trouble navigating my spoon accurately. Edward laughed softly.

"Here, let me." He dipped his spoon into the dish and scooped up a spoonful of the decadent dessert. Leaning across the table, he offered me the spoon. Leaning toward him, I took the spoon in my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned in appreciation of the incredible flavor.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was focused on me. His eyes were dark. I recognized that look. A warm feeling settled in my stomach and a flutter of hope followed. I quashed it before it could build. Taking up my glass, I sipped the sparkling wine, enjoying the way the bubbles played with the mousse still on my tongue.

"Will there be anything else this evening?"

"No, nothing," Edward replied, never taking his eyes off me. He held out his credit card. The waiter took it and scurried off. I continued to drink my wine, staring over the rim of the glass at Edward who was staring back at me.

The waiter returned and left the receipt for Edward to sign. It wasn't until he glanced away to sign his name that I was able to turn my head. I drained my glass and stood as Edward did. I wasn't aware of swaying, but suddenly, Edward was at my side, holding my elbow.

"Come on, love, I'll help you."

I wasn't sloppy drunk, but I was unsteady. I wondered why the wine had affected me so much. I gave a mental shrug. Whatever the reason, there was no turning back now. Edward and I walked out together. I shivered a bit as the cool, late-summer night air touched me. I was only chilly for a moment, however, before I was wrapped in Edward's coat.

We made our way to the car, my hand in his. He held my door as I got in. I snuggled into his coat, drowning in his scent and the residual heat from his body. Before I knew it we were back at the B&B. I might have dozed off.

We walked up the stairs to the door.

"Bella…?"

I stopped and turned to face him. "I had a lovely time tonight. I'd kick myself if I just didn't…." He trailed off, bringing his hands to my face. Suddenly, I felt completely sober. He leaned in and kissed me softly before breaking away, his lips hovering just over mine. We shared every breath for a long minute before I finally couldn't stand the infinitesimal distance between us.

I tilted my head just enough to make contact with his mouth again. I threw my arms around his neck as we kissed once, twice…three times. I let out a wanton sound and held on for dear life as his lips parted and he traced my mouth with his tongue. His hands slid inside his coat and circled my waist before sliding up my sides.

My tongue met his before retreating, inviting him to follow. We stood on the porch making out like teenagers. It was utter bliss…until I realized the reason for our location though we had a perfectly good room just a flight of stairs away.

If we did this in our room, there would be nothing stopping us. Edward still didn't want me the way I wanted him. The revelation intruded on my wine-fogged brain, cooling my ardor significantly.

I slid my hands down his arms until I reached his hands where they rested on me. Pulling them away, I gave them a gentle squeeze before turning to the door. I turned the large brass knob and stepped into the entryway. Edward moved in front of me and led me to the stairs, holding my hand, helping me balance as the effects of the wine returned.

We were in our room in minutes. I handed Edward back his jacket with a quiet thank you. I gathered my things and went to the bathroom. I hung my outfit on hangers, washed up, and slipped into my carefully-nonaggressive new pajamas. As planned, I slid into the wrap before leaving the bathroom.

Edward way lying on top of the covers, still fully dressed. He rose when I entered the room, his eyes sweeping over me. I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment, but he didn't comment before walking past me to the bathroom.

I went to the bed and quickly removed the wrap. I laid it at the foot of the bed before sliding between the cool sheets. I shivered once again before turning on my side and curling up a little to try to conserve warmth. I stared at the bathroom door waiting for Edward to come out.

But by the time he did, I was fast asleep.

* * *

This chapter is about 150 words shorter than I wanted it to be, but there was no point in moving on to the next morning now. I'm on vacation with my husband and kids starting tomorrow. I'm hoping to keep to my regular update schedule, which means the next chapter will be posted on 5/1. Hopeful

If anything changes I'll post on my blog: http:/ ironictwistisntitironic. blogspot. com.

The fandom is reaching out to those who have been victims of sexual assault and to those who have survived the horrors in Japan. I'm donating a one-shot to both these causes. A $5 donation to either or both will get you loads and loads of exclusive fanfic from your favorite authors. Please consider a donation today!


	55. What Did I Do to Deserve This

Ffnet has been review reply fail for some time now. I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't get back to you. I always try to reply to new readers/reviewers and to anyone who has a question. Replying with PMs is time consuming and I have so many restrictions on my time right now that I need to write whenever I can. I'm sorry!

You might want to reread the kiss on the porch of the B&B at the end of the previous chapter to remind yourself of Bella's impressions, versus what you'll read here now from EPOV. Again, sorry for the delay in posting.

Thanks to Kristi, MAD and Lisa. As always. Please be kind. Only 2 of my 3 betas got to this before I needed to post. If there are any glaring errors, let me know.

**Chapter 55—What Did I Do to Deserve This?**

**EPOV**

I mentally laughed, helping Bella out of the restaurant and into the car. She was far from drunk, but she was happy. Seeing her like this: defenses down, wrapped in my jacket to ward off the fast-cooling, late summer night air, I couldn't avoid the surge of emotion that filled me.

I loved this woman.

I came close to telling her just that over dinner, but the strange vibe I had gotten from her earlier in the day stilled my tongue. Instead, I toasted her. I had meant what I said. When I was with Bella, the finest vintages paled. Nothing could intoxicate me more that her mere presence.

When we got back to the B&B I no longer wanted to wait. Stopping her before she could enter the huge Victorian, I again nearly confessed, but touched her face and kissed her gently instead. It was a short kiss, but the emotion behind it was real. I barely pulled away, needing her to take just the smallest bit of initiative to let me know she wanted this, too.

When she finally tilted her head, pressing her lips to mine, I knew we were on the same page. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she let out a breathy moan that spurred me on. I opened my lips and traced her mouth with my tongue before sliding my hands around her waist and up and down her sides.

Her tongue touched mine before darting back into her own mouth. I took this as an invitation. I plunged my tongue into her mouth to taste white chocolate, wine, and Bella. I pulled her towards me until I could feel her breasts pressed against my chest. I rested my hands on her hips, flexing my fingers to avoid yanking her even closer so I could grind into her.

I couldn't wait much longer and, when she slid her hands down my arms, to my hands, breaking away and leading me into the dimly lit lobby, I realized Bella couldn't either. We went straight to our room without saying a word. Bella gathered her things and quickly went into the bathroom to change.

I scrambled around, pulling out my sleep pants and Dopp kit. I fully intended to make love to my beautiful girlfriend tonight, so wanted to freshen up just a bit. I lay down on top of the bedspread, contemplating what was to come. I grinned, thinking that the clothes she wore to bed were always on par with the most delightful gift wrap. I couldn't wait to unwrap her tonight.

I glanced at the bottle in the ice bucket on the copper-topped table and frowned. No. Bella had had enough to drink. The bathroom doorknob rattled and I sat up before rising as she stepped out.

Huh. My eyes traveled quickly from her feet to her head. Her pajamas were…?

She was practically wrapped up like a mummy. What the hell? I thought back to the pajamas she wore in Vegas, and at the reunion-sweet, sexy outfits that drove me crazy with the desire to get her out of them. Tonight, though, she was in pants that almost made it to her ankles and a bathrobe that effective covered her from neck to hip. And were those socks?

I didn't say anything as I walked past her into the bathroom.

I closed the door and started getting ready for bed, my thoughts swirling a mile a minute. Had I misunderstood the significance of her reactions to me tonight? Was she not interested? I knew she was mad when I told her I wanted to date her properly after we'd slept together the night First was hospitalized. But in the month or so since, we'd spent time together, even managing to go out in public once or twice without the paparazzi following us around. We'd spent several evenings at my place or at hers, enjoying Angela and Ben's company. We'd shared several intimate moments behind closed doors at the office, and when saying goodbye at home.

She wanted this. I knew she did. _C'mon, Cullen. Snap out of it._ I leaned against the pedestal sink and stared at myself in the mirror. I contemplated shaving, but decided the scruff looked good. Bella hadn't complained the last time. I washed my hands and face quickly before brushing my teeth and rinsing with some mouthwash.

After stashing everything back in my bag, I glanced at myself in the mirror one more time, took a deep breath, opened the door, sought out Bella and…stopped dead in my tracks.

My girl was curled up like a child on her side. Her hands were folded beneath her cheek, her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing rhythmically.

She was asleep.

I took one or two hesitant steps towards her, not sure I was believing what I was seeing.

"Bella?"

Her eyes didn't open nor did her breathing falter. She was sound asleep. For one impetuous, pathetic, sex-starved moment I considered waking her, but my saner side prevailed. Sighing, I walked over to my suitcase, dropped in my kit, with its now superfluous condoms, and pulled out a t-shirt. I threw it on and moved to my side of the bed, sliding under the covers.

I slid close to Bella and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, love."

She sighed and shifted slightly. "Edward…." she breathed.

I allowed myself a small smile before shaking my head and settling back for the night.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke slowly, gradually becoming aware of the hazy light and comfortable warmth of the room. Next, I noticed the barely there scent of lilacs, that must be in the fabric softener used on these sheets. Finally I realized that my head was rising and falling slowly, riding along on Edward's chest as he breathed steadily, his heart thumping strongly under my ear.

Every time I slept with Edward, this is how we woke; curled up together, his arms wrapped around me, my body pulled over his.

It was comforting.

Careful not to jostle him, I slid off his chest and off the side of the bed. I grabbed the robe from the foot of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I needed to brush my teeth. My mouth tasted foul, and I was so thirsty from all the wine last night.

Last night. Last night was pretty damned good. Until…. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered Edward's toast. He'd called me more intoxicating than wine. He'd been so gallant, helping me out of the restaurant, offering me his coat when I was cold…and then the kiss. That toe curling kiss that confirmed to me that he didn't want anything more.

Sighing, I decided it was as good a time as any for a shower. Edward had mentioned a champagne brunch and going to an art gallery today. I winced as I undressed. Perhaps I should pass on the champagne today.

A warm shower went a long way in making me feel human again. Shutting off the water I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel while drying myself thoroughly enough that I could wear my wrap before I went back into the room to get my clothes for the day. Edward was still sleeping when I got out there. I glanced at the clock. 7:30. No reason to wake him so early. I stuffed my pajamas in my suitcase and pulled out my book before walking over to the couch to read for an hour or so.

"Bella…?"

"Hm?" I answered intelligently. I was so comfortable, I didn't want to move.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead. Well, get up again, it seems," he replied with a chuckle.

"Edward?"

"The one and only."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

I sat up quickly and my book slid off my chest to land on the floor with a thunk.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. What time did you get up?"

"Seven, I think. I was thirsty and decided to take a shower since I was up. I must have been more tired than I realized."

He chuckled. "Well, I took a page from your book and showered while you slept. If you get ready we can go down to breakfast." I just noticed that he wasn't in his pajamas, but dressed for the day in khaki cargo shorts, a dark blue polo shirt and docksiders. His hair was still damp and pushed back from his face by his sunglasses.

Edward took a step back as I stood up. "Okay, I'll be right out."

I grabbed the outfit Riley suggested for today; slim, black, tailored, knee-length shorts and a ruffled, wrap style top with short sleeves in a riotous print of pink, black and white; before heading to the bathroom. I'd fallen asleep with my hair wrapped, so it was practically dry. It took less than five minutes for me to dry it completely over a large barreled brush. I slicked on some matte gloss and spritzed myself with the freesia perfume I'd brought, before walking back out into the bedroom and putting on my sandals.

Edward smiled at me. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I smiled back at him. "Ready."

We made our way downstairs to the dining area where we met up with a woman I hadn't seen before.

"You must be Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday when you arrived. I'm Siobhan, Liam's wife." She held out her hand to me. I reached out to shake, but she pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, breathless at her exuberant greeting.

"Likewise," she said, releasing me and going in for a hug from Edward. I laughed at his bewildered expression.

"How are you liking our little B&B so far? Liam tells us you aren't having breakfast with us tomorrow, so I feel I need to completely impress you with this one meal. Please, please, sit down." She said that all in one breath.

We were chuckling when we sat. The settings were simple, cream-colored linens, white china plates and polished silver. Siobhan scurried over and offered us coffee.

"Tea for Bella," Edward said, before I could respond. "English Breakfast if you have it."

"Of course, of course." She flitted over to the sideboard and brought back a tea chest, opening it to allow me my choice. Once we had our drinks, she started rattling off the morning's menu.

"We are offering your choice of a goat cheese omelet with tarragon and chives, lemon pancakes, or grilled steak with two eggs any style. We have honey baked ham, bacon, or breakfast sausage. You can also get our summer berry bowl with fresh cream, yogurt, blueberry coffee cake, apple Danish, English muffins, white or wheat toast…."

While Siobhan rattled off the breakfast menu, Liam entered the dining room with two glasses of champagne and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Mimosas?" he asked as he placed our flutes on the table. Despite my promise to myself not to drink anymore this morning, I found myself nodding. Liam grinned as he poured the juice into our flutes.

"They're such a handsome couple, aren't they Liam?" Siobhan commented while we waited for him to finish our drinks. Liam nodded, a wide grin on his lips.

"Uh, thank you," I responded, figuring from Edward still bemused expression that he wasn't going to say anything soon.

"So, what will it be?" Siobhan asked expectantly.

Edward indicated I should go first. "I'll have the lemon pancakes and bacon…maybe a few of the berries on the side?"

Siobhan beamed. "I'll make you a hot blueberry compote for the pancakes. It's fantastic, if I do say. Perfect with the lemon pancakes. I don't offer it normally, but I can tell you're someone who will appreciate it."

"Thank you." This woman was a force to be reckoned with akin to Alice and Riley.

"And what will you have?" she asked, turning to Edward.

"The steak, medium, and eggs, over easy." He grinned at me and I remembered our conversation in the diner so long ago about undercooked eggs. I felt a flutter in my chest as I realized he remembered, too.

Siobhan scurried out of the room leaving Edward and me alone for a moment.

"Wow," I breathed. "She's…."

"Something else?" Edward supplied.

I nodded vigorously. "I'll say." I took a sip of my mimosa. Perfect. "Oh, this is good."

"Take it easy there, slugger," Edward laughed. "We're touring the wineries today."

I put down my glass and picked up my teacup instead. Edward smiled.

Breakfast was delicious. An older couple stopped down while we were eating, offering us a pleasant good morning before eating lightly and leaving. Both Siobhan and Liam walked in and out, chatting with us, giving advice about which wineries we should visit, and refilling our coffee and tea.

We threw our napkins on the table and bid our hosts farewell before heading out to the car. Edward handed me his phone.

"I programmed in a couple of the local wineries and the address for that gallery. Where should we go first?"

We decided on a route that would let us drive in a big circle returning to the B&B after an early dinner.

* * *

**EPOV**

Spending the day shopping and touring the wineries with Bella was even more fun that I had hoped it would be. After a cautious start, we enjoyed some of the local wines more than either of us had expected we would. Bella bought a bottle of red she particularly enjoyed and took a card from the stack near the register, planning on ordering more directly if she couldn't find a seller in Chicago. However, the clerk was confident it was available in the big city.

Our last stop before an early dinner was the art gallery that housed the piece I was interested in. I hadn't shopped for art in a very long time, but Emmett was always aware of the local art scene and had shown me a picture of this piece a few weeks ago.

"What do you think?" I asked Bella.

She pursed her lips as she looked at the piece before us.

"Art appreciation isn't my strong point, Edward. I just know what I like."

"Do you like this?" I was on the fence about the piece and found that Bella's taste was similar to mine. She loved the same painting I did in the reception area of my office and was thrilled by the print Emmett and Rose had gotten her for Christmas. I also remembered her reaction to the piece I eventually bought her for her room, the one that reminded her of Washington.

Emmett believed this particular painting would be an excellent investment. I never understood collectors who let their art sit in a vault, but I couldn't really see this painting on a wall in my office or my home. If I decided to buy this it would not be displayed.

"Um, I like the colors. Blue is nice."

"But…?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, I really don't like it." Bella answered me confidently. "It's a little dark and depressing, I think. Not something I'd want to look at all the time."

I slid my arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for your opinion. I agree, it isn't something I'd want hanging in my home."

"Why are we here then, if you didn't like it?"

"Emmett believes that this artist has potential and that this piece would be a great investment. But I like to look at the art I have in my home and our office. What's the point if it isn't something I enjoy? You just made it easier for me to say no."

We left the gallery and headed out to dinner. There was a nice sushi place nearby. While we were eating our dinner Bella asked about our plans for the morning.

"You've been pretty quiet about tomorrow. Care to give me a hint yet?"

"What did Riley have you pack for tomorrow?"

"Jeans, sneakers, a long sleeved t, and my fleece vest."

I nodded.

"So it will be chilly?"

"It will be really early, before the sun's up. You'll need to be warm and layers are a good idea."

"So tell me."

"Well, I haven't confirmed yet, but if the weather cooperates, we're taking a hot-air balloon ride."

"What?"

"A hot-air balloon. They only take off if the weather conditions are perfect, so the company might still cancel on us, but I'll call them around four in the morning to confirm."

"Wow." I couldn't judge the tone of her voice.

"Are you okay with it?"

"I think it's a great idea. I've never been."

"Me neither. The balloons are finicky things, it seems. I have to call at four tomorrow morning to make sure we're still taking off. If we are, we'll need to be at the launch point by five fifteen. Hope that's okay."

"Oh, yeah. That's why we're having dinner so early?"

"One of the reasons." I hoped that I wasn't being too forward, but that Bella understood my implication. From the slight widening of her eyes, I thought she did.

Once we were finished eating we made our way back to the car, holding hands, talking about the wineries we'd visited and the painting I decided not to purchase. We waved to Liam as we walked through the lower floor of the B&B, and climbed the stairs to our room.

Bella sat on the couch while I fished around in my bag for my iPod. Finding it, I set it to shuffle and sat next to her.

"More wine?" I asked, gesturing to the bottle that was on the table before us. Bella's eyes darted to the bottle before she shook her head.

"I think I've had enough."

"Mmm," I hummed in agreement. I didn't want her to fall asleep tonight. Turning to face her more directly, I leaned forward and brushed my lips across hers. She held very still. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut, before leaning in again to kiss her more soundly.

With a breathy sigh, Bella opened her mouth to me. I slid my hand up her arm and tangled it in her hair, holding her to me. Her tongue darted out to touch mine and I reciprocated, lapping softly at her, promising myself that we'd take this slow.

I pressed myself against her and Bella slid back into a more comfortable position. Already, I was practically laying on top of her. I could feel the softness of her belly against stomach and the fullness of her breasts pressed to my chest. Bella ran her hands down my arms and up my back, stopping to grip my shoulders before running through my hair.

All the while I continued to kiss her. She twisted her head away with a gasp, breathing heavily. I moved to her neck, kissing and sucking the skin along her throat. She moaned softly and the sound went straight to my cock. She wrapped her arms around my head and held me to her neck. I was more than glad to oblige, nibbling on the skin below her ear before tracing the shell of her ear with my nose.

"Oh, Edward…."

Determinedly, I slid my hand up her side. I brushed my thumb along the side of her full breast and she surged towards me, pushing herself into my eager palm. Gently, I ran my thumb over her nipple and gave an internal fist pump when I felt it harden under my hand.

Her hand smoothed its way down my back, until she reached the hem of my shirt. Slowly, her hand came back up, under my shirt. She dragged her nails across my bare back. It was my turn to shiver as I felt goose flesh erupt in her path.

Suddenly, Bella's phone began sounding from her bag on the floor. I attempted to ignore it, hoping she'd do the same. That hope died when I felt her stiffen underneath me.

"It's Angela."

Damn, that's not what I wanted to hear. I sat up and pulled her along with me, running my hand through my hair. My family hadn't tried to contact me, but Angela could be calling with something work-related.

I sighed, "You better answer it."

Bella nodded and grabbed her phone, connecting the call.

"Hey Ang…."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Ang!"

"Hi Bella! I'm so sorry to interrupt your weekend…." She sounded all keyed up.

"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't have called it if weren't important. What's up?"

Ang let out an excited hum before speaking again. "Ben asked me to move in with him!" she squealed at an octave only dogs and Blackberries could interpret.

An ice cold feeling flooded me despite my happiness for my friend.

"That's great, Angela. I'm so excited for you!" I hoped she couldn't hear the panic in my voice. From the expression on his face, I could tell that Edward did.

"Thanks!"

"How did he ask?" Edward was still looking at me. I held up my hand and nodded to let him know everything was alright.

"Earlier today I mentioned having to go back to the apartment to get the mail. You left early yesterday and I never went home so I figured the box would be full. I know you are waiting for your test results, so I wanted to check. I decided since I'd be at the apartment maybe I'd stay for awhile and do some laundry. I basically spent the whole afternoon there: washing laundry; going through the fridge to toss out old food; I packed up the patio set, since it's going to be too cold for us to hang out on the terrace soon; that kind of stuff."

As I listened to Angela, Edward reached out to touch the hand that wasn't holding the phone. I gave him a quick squeeze, but he didn't let go. He began to trace my fingers with his own.

"So, anyway, I packed an overnight bag with fresh clothes and headed back to Ben's around dinner time. When I got there, he had the table set and dinner in the oven. It was so nice. I asked him what the occasion was and he said, 'I love you, Angela and I want to ask you something.' My heart started pounding a mile a minute, you know? I mean I love Ben and I know we'll be together forever, but it's way too early to be thinking about marriage. Isn't it? I don't know. But, anyway, he said, 'You're always here and I like it that way. What would you think about making the arrangement permanent?'"

"Oh!" My reaction was genuine. I knew this complicated things for me, but I was truly happy for my friend. Edward's fingers had moved from my hand to my wrist and despite the importance of this conversation, a tingly feeling was building up inside me as his touch raised goose bumps on my arm.

"So I asked him," she continued, 'Are you asking me to move in with you?' and he said, 'Yeah. I'd love to go to sleep knowing I'm going to wake up to you in my bed every morning. What do you say?'"

"Oh, that's so sweet, Ang. What did you say?"

Edward raised my hand to his mouth and placed a single kiss on my palm. I shot him a quizzical look but he just smiled at me and slid closer, nuzzling his nose just under my ear, eliciting more goose bumps. I automatically tilted my head a little, giving him better access. I could feel him smile against the skin of my neck.

"I told him yes, of course! He made me dinner and everything. You should have seen him, he looked so shy when he was asking, like there'd be any way I could turn him down."

"I'm happy for you." I hoped Angela couldn't hear how breathy my voice had gotten. I needn't have worried.

"I know this puts you in a tough spot, but maybe you could ask around at work and see if anyone is interested in your room. Mine's a little bigger and has its own bath so I figured you'd move in there if you got another roommate."

"Don't worry about it, Ang. I'll figure something out," I told her with more confidence than I felt, somewhat anxious to get off the phone as Edward's lips replaced his nose on the side of my neck.

"Okay." I could tell from the happy tone of her voice that she was so completely into the idea of moving in with Ben that she wasn't thinking about how I'd work this out. I couldn't hold her lack of concern against her, though. She deserved her happiness with Ben.

"Oh! And you got a letter from the college. It looks like your grade report. Do you want me to open it?"

I stiffened and pulled away from Edward. He looked at me with a curious frown.

I'd never told Angela why I was taking a summer class. I'm sure she thought that I was just trying to lighten the load during the school year or maybe finish up early. Telling her to not open it would seem weird, so I gave her a reluctant okay.

I could hear her tearing open the envelope.

"You got a B!" Angela was pleased. After all, a B wasn't a bad grade. But in this case….

"Thanks, Ang. I appreciate you calling to tell me. Listen, I have to run. I'll be home tomorrow night and we can talk more then."

"Okay, Bella. Bye."

"Bye."

I disconnected the call. I could sense Edward beside me, but didn't turn to look at him. He must have sensed my mood because he didn't attempt to touch or kiss me as he had while I was on the phone.

"Damn," I whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Alone, either of the bits of news I'd just received would be upsetting, together….

"What wrong?"

I forced a smile onto my face and turned to face Edward. "Ben asked Angela to move in with him. She's very excited."

"Oh, love, I'm sorry…."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. This is good news. I'm happy for Angela," I replied with false enthusiasm that wasn't fooling Edward for a second.

"But it puts you in a tough spot, doesn't it?"

I shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who needs a roommate."

"Of course," I replied, not interested in thinking about the details of seeking out a roommate right now.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else?"

"My grade came." I felt Edward stiffen. My schooling was still a sore spot between us.

"And…?"

"I got a B."

"Oh."

Edward was fully aware of my need to get at least a B+ to raise my average to where I needed it to remain in the program. I still had a semester, but now would need to get at least Bs in both classes to get there. If I didn't, I'd lose my spot come December. Since I'd already gotten one C while taking two classes at the same time, getting another one was hardly unlikely.

I could sense Edward's struggle. He wanted to comfort me, since I was obviously upset, but didn't want to show even the slightest bit of support for my continuing in the Teaching program. Suddenly, I was feeling very alone.

Tears finally overcame me and poured from my eyes. "Damn," I said again, dashing the tears from my cheeks.

Then his arms were around me. My head was on his chest as he pulled me close and the floodgate burst. I didn't even attempt to be ladylike in my sobbing, sniffling and snorting, ruining Edward's shirt.

It was too much. The mixed signals from Edward, losing my roommate and very likely my apartment, not getting a high enough grade in that class to take off some of the pressure of the upcoming semester….

"Shhh…." Edward made soothing sounds, trying to calm me down. He reached around me and hauled me onto his lap before settling back, rocking me like a child making shushing noises.

"Bella, you can make this work. We'll make it work. I promise. Please don't cry. Please."

He continued to murmur quietly while I continued to cry. My sobs lessened and I could feel some of Edward's tenseness dissipate.

"It will all work out. I promise you."

"H…how…?"

"I'll flex your schedule at work a little more. If you did a few hours on the weekends it will ease your schedule during the week so you can attend your classes without having to worry about work piling up. I'll clear you to work from home or we can get you a flextime partner. Anything. Bella, please, let me help you. I'm so proud of you. You've got so much on your plate and you handle it so well."

I snorted at the assertion that I handle anything well before what Edward said really sunk in.

"You…you're proud of me?" I asked with a sniffle.

Edward pulled back a little bit to look me in the face. God, I must be a mess.

"I'm so proud of you. You're amazing at work and I know my mother couldn't be happier with the work you do for her. You're handling school on top of working 60 hours a week and still make time for me. I know you're not happy with the B, love, but it's a grade that you should be proud of. I'm sorry I haven't been supportive of your schooling. It's not that I don't want you to get your education; it's just that I think you're better suited for business than teaching. You're getting that teaching degree out of fear, not out of passion. I want you to pursue your passions. But if you still want to get that teaching certification I'll stand behind you one hundred percent. Anything…," he wiped his hands across my cheeks, drying the tears that were there. "I'll do anything to make this easier for you."

"You will?"

He smiled at me. "I will."

I sniffed again. "I don't want to be a teacher."

"I know."

"I want to work for the Literacy Project."

"You know Esme wants you to put in more hours."

"I want to go to school for Marketing and Public Relations."

"I think that's a great idea."

I put my head back down on Edward's shoulder. We hadn't solved all my problems, but just knowing that I was going to drop the teaching certification program made it feel like an enormous weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Exhaustion overwhelmed me and I found myself dozing on Edward.

"It's been a long day, love, and we have an early morning. Let's go to bed."

"Mm-kay…." I hummed, allowing Edward to lift me to my feet. I kicked off my shoes and undressed quickly, pulling on the other set of pajamas Riley had brought me. I collapsed on the beautiful bed, reaching over to find Edward.

I didn't find him.

"Edward?"

"I'll be right there…." His voice sounded strangled and I wondered what was wrong, but was too tired to ask. It was just a few minutes later that I felt him climb in next to me. I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

Warm, secure and content in his arms, I quickly fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I have never been an overly religious man. When I was younger I attended church with my parents for all the major holidays. However, as an adult, my scientific view of the world has left me with a healthy dose of skepticism. But now…right now, I knew that God was punishing me for something.

My plan to make love to Bella last night was thwarted by her low tolerance for alcohol. Since I woke up alone this morning, any early seduction was out of the picture and tonight…tonight the bad news from Angela reduced Bella to a sobbing mess.

All this was bad enough, but then Bella decided the best way to end the night was to strip down to nothing and change into her pajamas in front of me. Bella was practically asleep when I suggested we go to bed. Why sleep on the couch when there was a perfectly good bed just a few feet away? She agreed. I helped her to her feet and she proceeded to remove every last stitch of clothing she was wearing, before putting on her pajamas and climbing into the bed.

I doubt she even realized what she was doing. I suppose I should have looked away. A real gentleman would have, but if there were any sight more captivating than Bella in her naked glory I couldn't imagine it. When she got in the bed she reached out to find me. I told her I'd be right there.

What did I do to deserve this? I quickly undressed, pulled on my sleep pants and slid into bed next to Bella. She scooted close to me. I shifted my hips away from her before wrapping her in my arms.

I was seriously considering canceling our early morning plans. A hot air balloon ride sounded adventurous and romantic when I'd booked it. Now it was anything but. Burying my nose in Bella's hair, I inhaled deeply and settled down for a few hours rest.

* * *

If that light gets any closer we'll all be hit by a train. Yes, that's right, the next chapter includes the prologue.

I have a blog. I post teasers, reviews and so on there. http: / ironictwistisntitironic. blogspot. com. You can subscribe and you'll get the occasional email with info on this story and the one I'm planning on writing next.


	56. The Beginning of the End

Our story so far, with my deepest apologies for the delay…

* * *

While in Vegas for his birthday, Edward and Bella agree to try to be more. As soon as they agree to take things slowly, an emergency crops up at CE in Chicago. Everyone flies back to help Edward battle a proxy fight, instigated by J.J., former President of CE's board of directors.

Leading the charge is First, Edward's grandfather and the former CEO. After damage control and a vote, Edward remains firmly in charge of CE. However, the tense situation has taken its toll on First and he experiences a heart attack.

The celebration is cut short as the family rushes to be at First's side. Bella returns to Edward's home to wait for him. She falls asleep on the couch she and Edward first slept together on. Sleep being the pivotal word, as despite being together off-and-on for nearly a year, Edward and Bella have never even come close to having sex.

All that changes, however, when a guilt-ridden, broken Edward returns home. He's devastated by First's condition and blames himself for his grandfather's illness. He tells Bella, over and over again that he needs her and she assures him that she's there. They make love in his bed.

When Bella awakens the next morning she discovers that Edward is still full of self-recrimination. This time, however, he feels guilty for ignoring Bella's request that they take things slow, and for taking advantage of her sweet nature. Bella is aggravated to understand that Edward has no intention of touching her again until the time is right.

As routines return to normal, Bella begins another class, much to Edward's disgust. He doesn't understand Bella's need to get her teaching certificate, especially since teaching isn't a field she is passionate about. Bella enjoys her return to the Literacy Project, which she had all but abandoned to support Edward during the proxy fight.

Both Edward and Esme ask Bella to help out with projects, neither of which she can take on while still taking her class. Both are disappointed.

When her class is finished, Edward asks Bella to accompany him for a weekend away. He's ready to step up their relationship, though Bella doesn't realize this. Riley stops by Bella's apartment to help her pack for the weekend, since Edward won't tell Bella where they are going. Riley, as he always has, really makes Bella examine what's happening. She breaks down, telling Riley she loves Edward, something she realized right before they slept together.

Since Riley is very much Team Bella, he encourages her to really think about their relationship. He tells her that she might have a decision to make after the weekend. Bella is starting to see her relationship with Edward as only a slightly more honest version of the one they had when they originally met—a mutually beneficial arrangement.

When Edward arrives to pick Bella up, he's surprised to see Riley still with her and somewhat confused by their obvious connection. He drives her to Illinois wine country, where they stay at Six Creeks Bed and Breakfast. Edward wines and dines Bella, to the point where she falls asleep. In actuality, Bella's convinced that Edward doesn't want her that way, and misses the signals he's giving her.

The following evening things are looking more promising, until Angela calls with news for Bella. Ben asked her to move in with him! Bella is excited for her friend, but panics over the fact that she can't afford the apartment on her own. Too caught up in her own good news to realize that Bella is worried, Angela tells Bella that her grade report came. She asks Bella if she'd like her to open it. Bella says yes.

Angela is proud of her roommate. She got a B in the class. Bella thanks Angela and gets off the phone. Edward sees Bella's disappointment. The B isn't enough to fix Bella's GPA, which means her place in the program she's taking is still at risk.

Edward sees that Bella is in real distress and in a moment of selflessness promises to be more supportive of Bella's quest for a teaching certificate. Having Edward's support makes Bella feel safe and she confesses that she doesn't want to teach…that her passion lies in the Literacy Project and she wants to go to school for Marketing and Public Relations, something she's discovered she has a talent for.

Edward is relieved that Bella has seen the light but realizes that any planned seduction is out of the question. He prefers his women not be snot-sobbing messes when he takes them to bed. They turn in, since Edward has an early morning hot-air balloon ride planned for the next day.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was still giggling when Edward opened the car door for me.

"It's not funny," he groused, stalking back to stow our luggage.

"I'm sorry," I said contritely, trying my hardest not to laugh again. Edward peered at me suspiciously before moving to the driver's side door. I ducked down and sat in my seat, pulling the seatbelt across my lap.

Edward plopped gracelessly into his seat, slamming the door before jamming the keys in the ignition and starting the car. Another laugh was bubbling in my chest, trying its hardest to burst from my mouth. I screwed my eyes shut and covered my mouth with my hand.

"It's. Not. Funny!"

Edward's outburst set me off again. I laughed aloud, barely able to hear his mutterings over the sound of my own laughter.

**Earlier that day…**

I was roused from sleep by the sound of Edward speaking quietly on the phone.

"Okay, then. We'll be there."

"Edward?"

Edward put down his phone and looked over at me. "That was the balloon ride company. They say it's a perfect day for a launch. We should get ready."

Excitement bubbled up inside me, tamping down what may have been a tinge of disappointment that we wouldn't be cuddling together for a few more hours. I rose from the bed and made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

A half hour later, Edward and I made our way quietly through the house. Once in the car we drove to the launch site for the hot air balloon. I could see a few people moving around the area when we arrived. A wicker basket was surrounded by ropes and a rapidly inflating balloon was hovering over the whole scene.

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the sight before me.

Edward smiled. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and he got out, coming around to help me out of the car. Together, we walked towards the balloon.

"Morning," a smiling gentleman said. "I'm Stefan. I'll be your pilot."

Edward and I introduced ourselves and shook hands with Stefan, following him closer to the balloon.

"Before we board, do you have any questions?"

I glanced at Edward, but he was staring up at the gaily colored balloon above us. I decided to figure out what I could before we took off.

"I've never done this before. Can you just explain the basics before we get into the basket?"

"Sure. The balloon consists of three parts: the gondola or basket, the burner, which heats the air, and the envelope, or balloon. Since hot air rises, the balloon goes up as the air inside the envelope gets hotter than the air around us."

"How do you steer?"

"No steering." Stefan grinned at my unsure expression. "We're at the mercy of the winds and air currents once aloft. But don't worry; I've been sailing the skies in these parts for close to a dozen years. I'm familiar with the typical air currents and even the more common anomalies. We have a good day here, the flight should be uneventful."

I turned to Edward to see if he had anything to add, but he was still staring up at the balloon. A frown marred his features.

"Excuse me," Stefan said, "I need to get the preflight check done and greet the other riders. See you in a few."

I turned to Edward as Stefan walked away.

"Edward?"

Edward turned to look at me, a slight frown still on his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course. Are you ready?" Edward held out his hand indicating I should precede him. We approached the balloon, greeted by the friendly smiles of the crew. Edward hung back, so I preceded him into the gondola.

I started rubbernecking for all I was worth, greeting the other passengers, staring up into the balloon above us, and peering into the distance where the sunrise was just beginning.

"Wow, Edward, this is so incredible. Thanks for bringing me here."

Silence.

"Edward?" I reached behind me expecting to grasp his hand, but he wasn't there. I spun around and saw him still standing on the ground, staring up at the balloon.

"Everything okay?" I asked again.

Edward looked at me blankly.

"Edward, c'mon. What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing." With a determined stride, he joined me in the gondola and looked at the vista around us.

Stefan joined us a few minutes later.

"Okay, we're about to cast off. You can stand in the middle or near the side." He pointed to direct us to appropriate locations. The chase crew will meet us where we touchdown."

"How long's the ride?" Edward asked.

"Well, that's not completely up to me. We'll see how high we can get this baby today. Usually about an hour though."

Edward nodded tersely.

"Edward," I spoke quietly, "what's wrong?"

"I don't like this," he said through gritted teeth.

"Like what? The balloon?"

"This is scaring the piss outta me, if you must know." His uncharacteristic crudeness leant weight to his comment.

I searched his face in the early morning light. His eyes were tight, and his lips were mashed together. I reached out to smooth my hand across his forehead, but he jerked back.

"Just turn around," he said, his voice low but insistent.

I turned around and looked at the ground as we gently lifted off. Suddenly, Edward's hand was on my shoulder, tugging me back painfully.

"Ow!" His grip loosened infinitesimally.

"Everything okay?" Stefan echoed my earlier questions and looked at me with concern.

"Yes, we're fine." I turned to face Edward. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Don't stand so close to the side like that. You're going to fall out."

"I'm not going to fall out." I turned my back to him once again, stepped to the side of the gondola, and stared out at the horizon, enjoying the view. The other couples we were traveling with were exclaiming over the sights, snapping pictures, and talking quietly with each other. I felt a little alone in the crowd, but the view was not to be missed.

About fifteen minutes into the ride I felt Edward approach me from behind. He stood very close to me and carefully slid his arms around my waist. I patted his clasped hands and tipped my head back to rest on his shoulder. The balloon shifted a bit as the wind did, and his grasp on my waist tightened. It was painful for a moment, but I quickly adjusted to the intensity of his embrace.

I turned my head and put my lips against his ear.

"I'm confused. You fly all the time."

"That's different."

"This was your idea."

"Don't remind me."

Forty-five minutes later, I was able to take my first real breath in almost an hour when we touched down and Edward released his stranglehold around my waist before bolting from the gondola.

I worked hard at containing my confused amusement while we enjoyed the traditional touchdown breakfast with the other couples and the chase crew. Edward drained his champagne as soon as it was set before him. I offered him mine, opting for orange juice, and watched as he tipped his head back and made short work of the second glass of bubbly.

We headed back to the launch site in the van and said goodbye to the other participants before getting into Edward's car and heading back to the B&B to gather our things.

"Edward…."

"Don't, okay? Just don't."

"But…."

"Bella, I'm asking nicely here. Just don't bring it up."

"You…."

"Stop."

"Haven't-you-flown-planes?" I asked quickly before he could cut me off again.

He glared at me. "Planes are different. They have engines and walls and seats. There's more between you and the ground than a few pieces of braided wicker. That contraption we were floating in is one good sneeze away from disintegration."

"I thought it was pretty sturdy." I shrugged.

Edward looked at me incredulously before shaking his head and returning his eyes to the road.

"But…it was your idea."

"I asked you not to remind me."

Edward's sudden fear was completely irrational, and you can't argue with irrational. Edward flew frequently and had even taken lessons as one point.

We were quiet for the rest of the ride to the B&B. When we arrived, Edward got out of the car and started for the porch without opening my door. I shrugged off his uncharacteristic rudeness and followed him into the house and up to our room where we gathered our luggage.

Irrational fears have no basis in reality, I mused, but we often let them rule our lives. I thought back to my own insistence that I stay in the teaching program even though it was obviously a poor fit for me. While initially my reasons for taking the class were sound, when it became obvious that I could maintain my employment with Esme and Edward, I should have let go of the fear that I'd end up one step above living on the streets.

Edward and I made our way down to the lobby and spoke briefly with Liam and Siobhan, who tried to get us to eat despite our protests that we needed to get going. Edward was still a little stiff and formal, so I thanked our hosts warmly and complimented their establishment.

"You have a lovely home here. I can't wait to tell my friends. I hope we can come back again."

"We'd love to have you again." Siobhan pressed some cloth wrapped Danishes into my hand.

"Made fresh this morning. A little snack for your ride back to the city."

I hugged her one more time before waving to Liam and following a still quiet Edward to the car. Despite my understanding of his state, I couldn't help but smile at the stiff set of his shoulders. It was usually Edward who was at ease while I allowed my apprehensions to stifle me. I giggled. He glared at me.

He would get over this. It was time that I set my fears aside as well.

* * *

The two weeks after our weekend together were a whirlwind. I tendered my official withdrawal from the teaching certification program and spoke with Esme about taking on more hours and responsibilities. She was practically giddy with delight.

"I'm not sure how we'll work out my hours with my job at Cullen…."

"I'm sure Edward and I will find a way to share you," Esme beamed.

The first order of business at the Literacy Project was planning a fundraising event. My job required that I take lead on the project. Esme was generous with her support and suggestions, but the final responsibility was mine. I spent my hours evaluating venues, arranging catering, decorations, and entertainment. I was mired in the details of creating invitations. I spent hours soliciting donations for the auction and wooing a local baseball hero to emcee the event.

When I wasn't planning the soiree for the Literacy Project, I was putting in my hours at Cullen. Edward was flexible, allowing me to come in early, work through lunch, stay late, and even telecommute. But the sad fact was that our personal relationship all but fell to the wayside as I worked at least part of all seven days of the week.

Our disconnect was made very plain to me one day when I walked into his office after lunch. Despite the fact that I saw him every day, I missed him. While eating my sandwich at my desk at the Literacy Project early Monday afternoon, I worked on bolstering my courage to ask him to join me for dinner at my place on my one free evening this week-Thursday. I was determined to spend a little alone time with him.

His door had been closed when I got to his office, but that wasn't unusual. Angela wasn't at her desk, and that _was_ unusual, but even Super Secretary needed a potty break now and then.

I knocked once on Edward's door and entered. Edward wasn't behind his desk; instead, he was sitting on the couch while a tall redhead stood before him. I vaguely registered product samples scattered on the coffee table, but the two seemed engrossed in a conversation which ended abruptly once I entered.

Both Edward and the saleslady looked at me when I hesitated at the door. Edward's smile was more professional than personal, while the saleslady looked downright frosty.

"Bella, could you give us a minute?" Edward asked.

"Oh, of course. It can wait." I retreated to the reception area and was near the elevator when Angela emerged from the powder room.

"Hey, Bella! What's up? I didn't think you were working here until tonight."

"I'm not; I just wanted to speak with Edward."

"He's with someone from one of the supply companies we're soliciting bids from. He'll probably be awhile. Want me to tell him you stopped by?"

"No. That's okay. I'll just text him."

Defeated, I went back downstairs to work on updating the Literacy Project's services literature. My thoughts turned increasingly to Edward and the saleslady, but I realized that lingering on their interaction was just making me feel insecure. I poured myself a cup of tea and pushed the memory out of my head.

Out of my head is where it stayed until Heather, one of the assistants, popped into my office to say goodnight.

"It's getting late, Bella; you should just put that aside until tomorrow." I sat back and sighed, glancing out the window at the subtle greyness that had crept in while I was engrossed in what I was doing. I loved the fall, but when you could see the days getting shorter, it was always a little depressing.

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud.

"Almost seven," Heather answered.

"Let me get my stuff, and I'll walk with you to the elevator."

A few minutes later Heather and I stood outside the elevators. I pulled out my passkey and swiped it for the elevator to the 40th floor. Heather and I chatted about the fundraising dinner the following week. Her elevator arrived first, and we said goodnight.

My elevator arrived, and I decided that before I started my work for Angela, I'd talk to Edward about coming over for dinner on Thursday evening. Usually on Mondays Edward and I would order in Chinese and I'd work from the desk in his office on whatever it was that Angela left for me.

When the elevator door slid open I started walking towards Edward's office, curious to see what he'd ordered for dinner. I pushed open the door and froze.

All the lights were off, and the office was obviously empty. I slid my hand along the wall and flipped the switch. Edward's desk was clean. He always organized it when he left for the day. There was a small stack of work on my desk dotted with Post-Its explaining what needed to be done.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my Blackberry. No voicemail, no texts. I swallowed hard and shook my head before shutting off my phone. I needed to get started with my work if I was going to finish early enough to pick myself up some dinner before I went home.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat with a few of the members of my purchasing team along with two sales representatives from ComboBee at a table in Shanghai Terrace off the lobby of River North's Peninsula Hotel. Although my team and I were being treated to Five Spice Duck at the fanciest Chinese restaurant in Chicago, something felt off. I frowned.

"Something wrong, Edward?" the redheaded rep next to me asked. She was generically pretty, but there was a predatory undertone to our dealings. I had tried to maneuver our seating arrangement so we wouldn't be sitting together, but she switched seats with her coworker once we were all settled so we could "continue the discussion" we were having in my office earlier in the day.

Normally, I wouldn't be a part of negotiations at this level. However, we'd recently promoted two reps to purchasers while the Head of Purchasing was on maternity leave. I was really serving more as encouragement for my new purchasing agents. After the proxy fight, I was determined to be more accessible to employees at all levels.

I turned my attention back to my dining companion.

"Not at all, Didi. I'm sorry; I'm just a little distracted."

"I understand," she said, laying her hand on my forearm where it rested on the table. I stiffened and pulled my arm into my lap. I didn't often have to fend off advances anymore since Bella and I…Bella!

Shit! That's what was wrong! Bella wasn't with me. Not that she had time to attend a business dinner with me anymore, but it was Monday. Usually we had dinner together in my office on Monday nights. Chinese food.

I grimaced. Bella had come into my office earlier while Didi and I were talking about her company's product line, and I had asked her to give me a minute. When Didi's boss called and asked about dinner tonight, I agreed without thinking and forgot all about Bella's visit.

I glanced at my watch. It was almost 10 o'clock. I frowned again as I calculated the distance back to the office. I was Bella's ride home on Monday nights. I didn't like the idea of her riding the bus at this hour. I threw my napkin on the table and stood up abruptly.

"Didi, Marcus…it was great to meet you," I said, offering my hand. "I'm leaving you in very capable hands." I waved towards June and Diego. I could see Diego puff up at my praise and June smiled brilliantly. I grinned back before stepping away. Didi rose from her seat.

"Edward…?"

I sighed before turning.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asked with a suggestive lilt to her voice and an arched eyebrow. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't roll them at her.

"No, Didi. You were quite thorough in your presentation this afternoon. June and Diego will handle it from here." I offered her a curt nod before heading for my car. I thought about calling her but dismissed the idea. There was nothing I could say on the phone that wouldn't sound bad. Talking in person would be much better. Bella and I usually worked until eleven. I had time to get back to the office before she left.

* * *

**BPOV**

I finished adding the most recent data to the spreadsheet I was working on before looking up at the clock. 9:47. It was amazing how much more efficient I was when Edward wasn't in the room with me. I gathered my things and headed out, dropping the completed work on Angela's desk before pulling my sweater on and heading for the elevator.

It had been some time since I'd taken the bus this late in the evening, and I was having trouble remembering the schedule. I walked to the bus stop and looked over the posted schedule. I was in luck…I'd only have to wait 15 minutes or so. I sat on the bench and opened my bag, pulling the updated RSVP list for the dinner next week.

Esme and I had gone over it earlier, but I had the seating chart at home because I had started filling it in last week. I was pleased by the number of attendees. So was Esme. However, she was quick to point out people who absolutely needed to be separated as well as those who needed to be seated together. She also knew many of the foibles of those planning to attend, and I had a whole slew of notes on who needed to be seated closer to the bathroom, further from the stage, near a speaker, away from a speaker…it was all quite ridiculous, I thought, but Esme assured me that a good seating chart was the difference between a good event and an amazing one.

I looked up when I heard the bus approach. A wave of disappointment came over me. It had been a long time since I was a bus rider. Not that there's anything wrong with relying on public transportation. The corners of my mouth tugged down, and I recognized the signal that I was going to cry.

_Stop it_, Bella, I said to myself as I climbed on the bus. It wasn't the need to use the bus, but the fact that Edward seemed to completely dismiss our regular plans without as much as a second thought that had me sad. More and more our relationship resembled the arrangement we'd had almost a year ago. We were ships passing in the night. Friends without benefits. Nonsexual life partners. Coworkers.

Buddies.

I guess that was better than boss and employee. But not by much.

I gathered my things as my stop approached. It was just as well that I hadn't invited Edward over Thursday night. The seating chart was going to be a nightmare, and I really needed to spend a few uninterrupted hours with it. I walked the short distance to my apartment before realizing that I never did stop to buy dinner. I decided to just skip it; my stomach didn't feel good anyway.

**EPOV**

I turned the corner where CE's garage was located and stopped short. I barely avoided hitting the bus that was pulling away. I checked my watch…10:15. I was in plenty of time to get upstairs and apologize to Bella before driving her home.

I watched as the bus moved slowly away from the curb and pulled into the garage faster than I really needed to. I was suddenly anxious to get to Bella. We hadn't spent any time together alone since returning from our weekend in the wine country unless we were working. I thought that we'd have more time together when she dropped out of the teaching program, not less. Objectively I knew that the fund raiser next week was taking up all her extra time right now, but that didn't mean I was happy about it.

I sighed as I parked the car, got out, and headed for the elevator. Again I realized what a jerk I was being. Bella quit school and was on the right track professionally, and I still wasn't happy about the amount of time we were spending together. What did I want?

This probably wasn't the best time to think about this. I long ago admitted to myself that I was in love with the woman. I was in love with her, and I knew she had feelings for me. If I was being honest, our relationship was withering on the vine. I needed to do something about that.

The elevator door opened, and I stepped on.

I was never a spontaneous guy, and I didn't think that declaring my feelings to Bella was the time to start. I needed a plan.

Next week. After the fundraiser was done I would tell Bella I loved her. I'd take her to dinner and…

No.

Now that my decision was made, I wasn't willing to wait another day after the fundraiser. As soon as the last donor left the party, I was going to sweep her off her feet, kiss the shit out of her, tell her I loved her, and beg her to move in with me.

Whoa…where did that thought come from?

I watched the lighted numbers on the elevator's panel. I realized I was bouncing on my toes in my anxiousness to reach Bella.

Honestly, what was I waiting for? To hell with planning. I was going to throw open the door to my office and tell her right now.

The elevator stopped at my floor, and I stepped off, seeing the thin line of light where the doors to my office were barely opened.

I walked quickly across reception and pushed open the door.

"Bella?"

A small, dark-haired woman looked up in surprise from where she was dusting the bookshelves.

"Lo siento, Sr. Cullen. Voy a salir de su camino."

A quick glance at Bella's clean desk let me know that she had already left. This woman was obviously with the cleaning company.

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "Está bien. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," she replied as I stepped out of the office and closed the door behind me.

As I walked across reception I felt deflated. I stepped back into the elevator and leaned against the wall, letting my head hit with a solid thunk.

I was frustrated but not enough to do something foolish like show up at her apartment and declare myself in the middle of the night.

Next week…after the fund raiser…as soon as Bella's plate was clear, I was going to let her know, in no uncertain terms, that I wanted her. I wanted her in my office, in my life, in my home, and in my heart.

* * *

With my heartfelt thanks to Lisa, Kristi, and DKMulder, who Savage was kind enough to share. DK, I will never understand a comma splice.


End file.
